Kampf um die Zukunft
by Rosifer
Summary: Anjolie kommt nach Hogwarts, um eine Schülerin im Kampf gegen Dämonen auszubilden. Warum kann sie sich nur nicht von Professor Snape fernhalten? Komplett! Okay, jetzt isse komplett! Ein winzigkleiner Epilog!
1. Schlaflose Nacht

_Hier folgt eine Geschichte, die sich mir regelrecht aufdrängte, mich solange bearbeitete, bis ich mich geschlagen gab und sie niederschrieb und dabei so einiges an Tinte verbrauchte! ;-) Sie beinhaltet nichts wirklich Neues, aber neu ist auf jeden Fall, dass hier einiges zusammenkommt, was bisher noch nicht zusammen war. Na, neugierig geworden? Dann wollen wir beginnen. Die Geschichte ist übrigens RG-13! In den ersten Kapiteln geht es zwar noch nicht so heftig zu, doch es wird sich entwickeln! Und da ich nicht für eventuell auftretende Schäden verantwortlich sein will..._

_Doch vorher noch: Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte (und ich glaube auch nicht, dass irgendjemand dafür Geld ausgeben würde). Alles gehört Mrs. Rowling und Warner Bros. und 20th Century Fox. Nur Anjolie ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen und hat sich nicht zurückschicken lassen._

Kampf um die Zukunft 

1. Kapitel

Schon wieder eine Nacht unruhigen Schafes.

Irgendwann in den Morgenstunden war er es leid, sich ständig hin und her zu werfen und alle 15 Minuten auf die Uhr zu schauen, nur um festzustellen, dass die Nacht nicht enden wollte.

Severus quälte sich stöhnend aus dem Bett, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Ausblick auf die Ländereien und Hogwarts und auf den bevorstehenden Sonnenaufgang.

Er kam immer hierher, wenn er mal wieder nicht schlafen konnte. Hier konnte er sich öffnen – er selbst sein, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

Severus setzte sich auf die Mauer, zog ein Bein nach und schlang seine Arme um die Knie. Es waren nichts außer Schatten verschiedener Grau- und Schwarztöne zu sehen und der weiße Nebel, der den Wald und die Ländereien von Hogwarts schützend umarmte. Aber die kühle Morgenluft legte sich wie Balsam auf seine geschundene Seele. Doch auch jetzt durfte er seine Schutzschilde nicht zu sehr senken. Denn solange Er noch lebte, bestand immer die Gefahr, dass Er sich in einem unbedachten Augenblick Zugang zu Severus Innersten verschaffte und all seine Geheimnisse erfuhr. Aber ein Durchatmen war gestattet.

Severus schloss die Augen und hob den Kopf, um die Düfte des neuen Morgens besser genießen zu können. Das war es was er brauchte. Unverdorbene Reinheit. Die Natur schenkte sie jedem, wenn man es nur zuließ.

Ein plötzliches Flügelschlagen ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er riss die Augen auf, drehte sich um die eigene Achse, um zu sehen, woher das Geräusch kam. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte in der Ferne ein, zwei dunkle Schatten entdecken – wohl Eulen. Aber sie waren zu weit weg und das Geräusch hatte sich viel zu kräftig angehört, als dass es von einem so kleinen Vogel stammen könnte. Misstrauisch schaute er noch einmal in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen, widmete sich dann jedoch resigniert dem eigentlichen Zweck seines Hierseins, denn der Himmel färbte sich langsam rosa.

Wieder gen Osten gedreht, erwartete er die Sonne. Diese schob sich immer mehr über den Horizont und der angrenzende Himmel nahm ein tiefes Rot an. Severus schloss wieder die Augen und gab sich den aufkommenden Gefühlen absolut hin. Das Licht erreichte die Tiefen seiner Seele und ein unbeschreiblicher Frieden breitete sich in ihm aus, der alle düsteren Gedanken vertrieb. Doch wie immer, dauerte dieses Gefühl nicht annähernd lange genug, um eine dauerhafte Heilung herbeizuführen.

Jetzt war aus der Sonne ein glutroter Ball geworden, der alle Farbe aus dem Himmel zog und damit auch die Wärme aus Severus.

Er stand auf und wollte wieder in die Kerker gehen und da sah er sie.

Eine Gestalt stand auf dem Dach des Südturms. Moment mal! Auf dem Dach? Wie war sie dort hoch gekommen? Die Person stand regungslos da und schaute in seine Richtung, während der Umhang um sie herumwehte. Die Sonne webte einen eigenartigen Kranz aus Licht um die Gestalt und für einen Moment hatte Severus das Gefühl, sie würde aus sich selbst heraus leuchten.

Die Kapuze war tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen und so konnte er nicht sagen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte – doch eigenartiger Weise beschloss er, dass es eine Frau sein musste. Severus ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und wollte schon hinüber rufen, was sie dort suche, aber seine Stimme versagte.

Warum stand sie dort und starrte ihn an... oder an ihm vorbei? Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen, ob irgendetwas hinter ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der Fremden erregt haben könnte. Doch da war nichts, außer der stetig wandernden Sonne, die jetzt alle Farbe verloren hatte und in ihrer alten Gewohnheit strahlte.

Schnell wandte er sich wieder um, doch sie war verschwunden. Er tastete jeden Zentimeter der umliegenden Dächer mit den Augen ab – nichts. Severus rannte zur gegenüberliegenden Zinne und hang sich halb darüber, um zu sehen, ob ihr zerschmetterter Körper irgendwo dort unten lag. Aber auch hier Fehlanzeige. WAS WAR HIER LOS? Seit wann konnten Fremde in Hogwarts einfach rein und raus spazieren, wie sie lieb und lustig waren? Denn es war ganz sicher niemand aus Hogwarts gewesen. Von den Lehrern würde keiner so ein waghalsiges Risiko eingehen, mal davon abgesehen, dass es keinen Weg dort hinauf gab. Und diese nervtötenden Schüler kamen erst (Was heißt hier ‚erst'?) in ein paar Tagen zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Er sollte wohl besser die Augen offen halten. Mit diesem Gedanken ging er zurück in den Kerker.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So! Das erste Kapitel wäre geschafft und das zweite folgt sogleich!


	2. Neue Energien oder Das war wohl nichts!

2. Kapitel 

Es lag in der Luft. Anjolie konnte die Vorläufer bereits spüren. Bald wäre es soweit und einer der stärksten Dämonen würde zurück auf die Erde kommen, um einen Menschen zum Kampf herauszufordern. Der Ausgang dieses Kampfes würde über die Zukunft der ganzen Menschheit entscheiden.

Doch was kümmerte _sie_ das eigentlich?

Leider mehr als ihr lieb war. Diese Menschen waren ihr im Laufe der Jahrtausende ans Herz gewachsen – auch wenn sie so manchen Menschen erwürgen könnte. Aber der Großteil war gut und deshalb durfte und wollte sie diesen nicht für den Bruchteil der anderen aufgeben.

Bis jetzt hatte sie sich erfolgreich aus den Angelegenheiten der Menschen herausgehalten und wenn es ihr noch so schwer gefallen war. Außerdem sahen es einige Personen nicht besonders gern, wenn man sich einmischte.

Aber der Preis war nie so hoch gewesen. Jetzt stand den Menschen etwas bevor, dass dem Auserwählten das Leben und der übrigen Menschheit die Zukunft kosten könnte.

Diesen auserwählten Menschen zu finden, war sie hier. In Hogwarts. Anjolie kräuselte die Nase. Ein komischer Name für eine Schule! Die Gründer mussten einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor gehabt haben. Dann lächelte sie. Waren die Menschen denn nicht immer für Überraschungen gut gewesen? Allen voran die Zauberer und Hexen unter ihnen. Sie hatte amüsante Erinnerungen diesbezüglich und nach knapp 5000 Jahren waren das nicht wenige!

Anjolie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und sich auf ihren eigentlichen Plan konzentrieren zu können.

Nach eingehender ‚Recherche' hatte sie erfahren, wer dieser auserwählte Mensch war; eine 16jährige Hexe aus England, die nach aller Wahrscheinlichkeit in die Zaubererschule Hogwarts ging.

Anjolie seufzte bei der Erinnerung an diesen frustrierenden Besuch bei den Orakeln. Sie waren nicht sehr kooperativ gewesen. Aber sie hatte ihre Information und das war das wichtigste!

Das Mädchen musste seine enormen körperlichen Kräfte bereits erhalten haben. Und das war gut so. Ihr Gegner – Uttuku Limnu – war ein unheimlich starker Dämon und den konnte man nicht mit einfachen Mitteln bekämpfen. Sie musste ihre Kräfte einzusetzen lernen – und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Jetzt musste Anjolie nur noch den Direktor dieser Schule davon überzeugen, ihr dabei zu helfen.

Sie war auf dem Weg zum Schloss, um genau das zu tun – ihm begreiflich machen, dass sie für längere Zeit blieb, sich eine seiner Schülerinnen schnappen würde, um sie zu trainieren und er ihr gefälligst nicht in die Quere kommen solle. War doch gar kein so übler Plan, oder? Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Anjolie das Gefühl, dass sich das Ganze nicht als so einfach herausstellen würde, wie sie es gern hätte. Bei ihrem ‚Glück' handelte es sich bei dem Direktor um einen alten Zausel, der von sich selbst und seinem Wissen absolut eingenommen war und ihm würde jeglicher Humor fehlen. Oh, Mann. Wie sie es hasste, sich mit solchen Menschen abgeben zu müssen. An und für sich, ging sie ihnen immer aus dem Weg – nur heute ging das leider nicht.

Anjolie blickte zum Himmel und bemerkte deprimiert, dass er sich nur langsam grau färbte. Der Direktor wäre bestimmt noch weniger zugänglich, wenn sie ihn schon vor Sonnenaufgang aus dem Bett holte. Also beschloss sie, eben erst einmal diesen zu genießen.

Sie flog zum Schloss, landete auf dem Dach des höchsten Turmes und wandte sich nach Osten. Überrascht blinzelte sie, als sie eine Bewegung auf dem Ostturm des Schlosses ausmachte. Eine einzelne Gestalt, ein Mann völlig in schwarz gekleidet – was bei Zauberern nun nicht gerade selten war – stand auf dem Turm und schaute sich gehetzt um. Anjolie duckte sich auf dem Dach ab und war froh, dass es noch dunkel genug war, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte nicht jetzt schon vor, ihre wahre Gestalt zu zeigen.

Der Mann wandte sich wieder dem Sonnenaufgang zu und so konnte auch sie sich wieder aufrichten, um die Energien des neuen Tages voll in sich aufzunehmen. Anjolie streckte sich vollkommen dem Licht entgegen und schloss in Erwartung die Augen.

Mit dem ersten Anzeichen der Sonne begann sie, die Musik des Universums. Bei jedem Sonnenauf- und –untergang wurde ein Fenster zum Universum geöffnet, das die himmlischen Klänge in diese Welt ließ.

Das zu hören, hatte man ihr nicht genommen. Es war das Einzige, das ihr von ihrem ehemaligen Zuhause geblieben war. Anjolie würde es nie jemand anderem gegenüber zugeben, aber sie war dankbar dafür. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie die Einzige war, die es noch hören konnte, denn alle anderen hatten dieses Recht verloren. Aber sie würde auch nicht fragen! Warum schlafende Hunde wecken?!

Sie nutzte diese kostbaren Momente für gewöhnlich, um die Energien aufzunehmen, die das Fenster von sich gab.

Doch nicht heute. Heute erreichten die Energien sie nicht. Dafür spürte sie etwas anderes. Anjolie öffnete verwirrt die Augen und versuchte die Quelle der enormen Gefühlswelle ausfindig zu machen, die sie fast vom Dach fegte. Sie kam von dem Mann auf dem Ostturm.

Halloho! Was ging denn hier ab? Er stand einfach nur da, blickte zur Sonne und erschuf dabei solch starke Gefühle, dass es Anjolie schon etwas mulmig zumute wurde. Ein Mensch – schlimmer noch, ein Zauberer – mit solch starken Gefühlen konnte unter Umständen gefährlich sein; für sich und für andere.

Die Sonne wanderte als Glutball höher und damit ließ für gewöhnlich der Energiefluss nach. Auch die Musik verstummte – das Fenster hatte sich geschlossen!

Anjolie seufzte enttäuscht. Das war wohl nichts gewesen!

Als sie wieder zum Ostturm hinunter schaute, war der Mann aufgestanden und blickte in ihre Richtung.

„Mist!" entfuhr es ihr. ‚Wann hat er denn das bewerkstelligt? Eben hat er doch noch auf der Mauer gesessen!'

Anjolie bemerkte erleichtert, dass sie nicht mehr ‚ausgestreckt' war und der Rest gänzlich vom Umgang verborgen wurde. So war ihr Geheimnis noch so lange gewahrt, bis sie selbst entschloss, es zu lüften. Was sie allerdings nicht tun würde, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig war.

Beruhigt nahm sie plötzlich eine seltsame Leere in sich wahr. Hatte dieser Mann gerade noch einige der stärksten Gefühle ausgestrahlt, so war doch jetzt absolut nichts mehr davon zu spüren. Als hätte sich auch bei ihm ein Fenster geschlossen. „Wow, was für eine Selbstbeherrschung!" murmelte sie. Warum störte es sie nur so, dass er jetzt so kalt wirkte? Warum hatten seine Gefühle sie so sehr berührt?

Sie versuchte, ihn genauer zu betrachten, doch gegen die Sonne konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Und da er sämtliche Regungen in sich abschotten konnte, wusste sie nicht, was als nächstes von ihm kam. Also starrte sie einfach nur zurück und kam sich allmählich ziemlich blöd vor. Als er sich umdrehte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, verschwand sofort hinter dem Turm und flog in Richtung Wald davon – immer tief genug, damit er sie vom Turm aus nicht sehen konnte.

Anjolie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde vor ihm fliehen. Seit wann tat sie denn so was? Wenn dieser Mann zu Hogwarts gehörte, dann könnte die nächste Zeit wirklich _interessant_ werden. Er würde ihr regelmäßig begegnen, selbst wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg ginge und sie verhielt sich jetzt schon wie eine Idiotin!

Ob es Stellen in diesem Schloss gab, an denen er sich nicht gern aufhält? Nun, sie sollte es herausfinden und sie zu ihren Lieblingsplätzen machen. _Feigling!_

Sie landete auf einer Lichtung im Wald und beschloss, dort zu bleiben, bevor sie dem Direktor den Besuch abstattete. Sie konnte sich ja schon einmal einen ‚Schlachtplan' zurechtlegen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Das war also das 2. Kapitel. Hmm...Wie fandet ihr es. Gut genug für ein Review? Wenn ja, dann lasst euch nur nicht aufhalten!;-)


	3. Ein schwieriges Gespräch

3. Kapitel – **Ein schwieriges Gespräch**

Anjolie schritt durch das Eingangsportal von Hogwarts. Es war bereits sieben Uhr und auf dem ganzen Weg hierher war sie noch niemandem begegnet. ‚Verdammt ruhig für eine Schule von dieser Größe!' dachte sie verwundert. Sie schob ihre Kapuze vom Kopf, strich eine hartnäckige Strähne ihres dichten braunen Haares hinters Ohr und schaute sich in der Halle um. Alles ruhig. Sie wollte zwar in Ruhe mit dem Direktor reden, aber das hier war eindeutig überzogen! „Hallo?" rief sie laut. Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Es gab viele Richtungen, in die sie hätte gehen können, doch sie entschied sich für die Treppe ihr gegenüber, die offenbar in die oberen Etagen führte. ‚Der Direktor wird ja wohl kaum im Keller herumlungern!' dachte sie bei sich und irgendwann musste sie ja auf jemanden treffen. Also folgte sie der Treppe nach oben. Aber da das heute wohl nicht ihr Glückstag war, gelangte sie in einen Raum mit weiteren Treppen, die in alle erdenklichen Richtungen führten. Einige von ihnen änderten sogar die Richtung.

„Na prima!" schimpfte sie vor sich hin. „Genau was ich jetzt brauche, noch mehr Treppen! Und warum gibt es hier keine Wegbeschreibungen?!"

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin, verehrte Dame?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Anjolie wirbelte herum und suchte den Mann zu der Stimme. Aber es war niemand da und sie wurde langsam aber sicher ärgerlich. Spielte hier jemand sein Spiel mit ihr?

„Hier drüben, meine Verehrteste!" kam es von derselben Stimme. Anjolie sah in die Richtung, aus der sie kam und ihr klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Ein Gemälde!? Ein Ritter in einer verbeulten Rüstung ruderte wild mit den Armen und versuchte sie, aus seinem Gemälde heraus, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Anjolie schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete ruhig durch. Also gut. Sie war hier in einer Zaubererschule und was hatte sie erwartet? Natürlich würde sie hier Dinge sehen, mit denen sie niemals gerechnet hätte.

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen, um ihm zu antworten, musste aber sofort ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Dieser Kerl vollführte die wildesten Verrenkungen in ihre Richtung. – Nun... er würde es wohl als ‚Verbeugen' bezeichnen. Sie räusperte sich und sagte: „Ich suchen den Direktor dieser Schule."

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore. Er ist in seinem Büro und hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch mit dem neuen Lehrer für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'. Aber wenn sie mich fragen, die junge Frau ist nichts für den Job! Viel zu schüchtern und schreckhaft..." _Eindeutig mehr Information, als sie haben wollte!!!_

„Schön! Er ist da!" unterbrach sie ihn. „Wo kann ich sein Büro finden?"

„Die linke Treppe nach oben, dann gleich links, den nächsten Gang rechts, der dritte wieder links, eine Treppe runter..."

Als er ihren finsteren Blick bemerkte, stoppte er seine Aufzählung und erbleichte sichtlich. Mit klappernder Rüstung stotterte er: „A... Aber ich könnte sie auch hinführen!"

„Das hört sich doch schon viel besser an!" sagte Anjolie und strahlte ihn an.

Der Ritter schluckte und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie konnte ihn irgendetwas von wegen ‚böser Blick' und ‚Snape alle Ehre' grummeln hören und sie fragte sich, wer dieser Snape war. Doch diesen Gedanken vergaß sie schnell, als der Ritter aus dem Gemälde verschwand und im nächsten wieder auftauchte. ‚Aha, daher passte der Hintergrund des ersten Gemäldes nicht zum Ritter. Und sie hatte sich schon gewundert, was Tiger im Mittelalter zu suchen hatten.

Schnell folgte sie ihm, sprang über eine Trickstufe, vor der sie der alte Kauz gerade noch gewarnt hatte und lief von Gang zu Gang. Sie hatte das Gefühl schon ewig gelaufen zu sein und fragte letztendlich, völlig außer Atem: „Bist du sicher, dass du auch den _kürzesten_ Weg gewählt hast? Ich wollte keine Schlossbesichtigung!"

„Aber sicher habe ich das!" entrüstete sich der Ritter. „Sir Cardogan weiß immer wohin er geht!"

„Na schön! Und wie viele Stunden muss ich noch hinter ihnen her laufen?"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" zischte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr und Anjolie machte einen Satz, der einem Hochspringer zur Ehre gereicht hätte. Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte sie den Mann an, der gerade hinter einem Vorhang hervorgetreten war. Schwarze Haare und völlig in Schwarz gekleidet – könnte das der Mann von heute Morgen sein? Sie blickte in seine schwarzen Augen (‚War an diesem Mann alles schwarz?') und versuchte tiefer in seinen Geist zu dringen, wurde aber, wie vor Stunden auch, von starken Barrieren zurückgehalten. Japp! Eindeutig identifiziert!

Während ihrer Musterung hatte er eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, was in ihrem Magen Schmetterlinge freisetzte. ‚Hast du sie noch alle? Dafür bist du nicht hier!' dachte bei sich und wurde prompt auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt.

„Bekomme ich bald mal eine Antwort?" zischte er wieder und wenn nicht dieser kalte Unterton gewesen wäre, hätte man die Stimme tatsächlich als samtig bezeichnen können.

Anjolie setzte ein, wie sie hoffte, freundliches Lächeln auf und sagte: „Sir Car... Wie war doch gleich ihr Name?" Sie blickte den Ritter hilfesuchend an.

„Sir Cardogan, Verehrteste. Sir Carodgan!"

„Ah, ja! Danke! Sir Cardogan war so freundlich, mich zum Büro des Direktors führen zu wollen", setzte sie in Severus Richtung fort. „Doch ich befürchte, ich bekam stattdessen eine Schlossführung."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich..." donnerte der Ritter los, doch der dunkle Zauberer unterbrach ihn mit einem leisen ‚Ruuuhe!', woraufhin Cardogan augenblicklich verstummte.

Anjolie bedachte den Zauberer mit einem anerkennenden Blick. Anscheinend brachte man ihm hier großen Respekt entgegen, auch wenn der sich wohl weitestgehend auf Angst begründete. Aber das sollte sie jetzt nicht interessieren.

Er hatte sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen und Anjolie war froh, dass auch sie ihren Geist abgeschirmt hatte, als sie Hogwarts betrat. Jemand, der mit solcher Leichtigkeit seine Gedanken und Gefühle verbergen konnte, hätte mit Sicherheit auch keine Schwierigkeiten, in andere einzudringen. „Was wollen Sie vom Direktor? Haben Sie einen Termin?"

„Was sind Sie? Seine Sekretärin?" entfuhr es Anjolie, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte. ‚Verdammt! So kam sie bei ihm bestimmt nicht weiter.' Als Beweis dafür verengten sich sofort seine Augen.

Anjolie rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augenbrauen und erwiderte seufzend: „Hören Sie! Wie wär´s, wenn Sie mich zum Büro des Direktors bringen und ihn selbst fragen? Dann wären wir beide ein gutes Stückchen zufriedener."

„Wie das?" fragte er sarkastisch.

„Nun, ich wäre beim Büro und Sie müssten nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass ich allein durch´s Schloss stöbere, während Sie den Professor löchern."

Anjolie konnte ihn mit seinen Zähnen mahlen hören und wartete geduldig auf seine Entscheidung. Schließlich presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen ein „Folgen Sie mir!" hindurch und verschwand mit wehendem Umgang im nächsten Gang. Sie musste fast rennen, um ihn einzuholen und konnte gerade noch stoppen, bevor sie in ihn hinein rannte. Sie waren vor einem riesigen Wasserspeier angekommen und er murmelte ein Wort, das sich verdächtig nach ‚Karameldrops' anhörte und der Speier begann sich zu bewegen.

Doch bevor sie auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, auf die Treppe zu treten, kam eine Frau herunter, dicht gefolgt von einem großen weißhaarigen Mann. Ihr Vordermann wich schnell zurück und Anjolie musste fast aus dem Weg springen, damit er sie nicht umstieß.

„Severus, was..." setzte der alte Mann an, brach jedoch ab, als er sie sah. „Oh, wer ist deine junge Freundin?" fragte er stattdessen. Anjolie biss sich auf die Lippen, als ‚Severus' ein empörtes Schnauben von sich gab. ‚Severus? Dieser Name passt zu ihm!' schoss es Anjolie noch durch den Kopf, bevor sie den Mund aufmachte.

„Och, Schatz! Jetzt hat er uns doch erwischt!" sagte sie, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, und echtes Bedauern vortäuschend. Dazu passend, zog sie einen Schmollmund. Sie hatte sich mal wieder nicht stoppen können! Und sie würde ihn zu gerne mal erröten sehen.

Aber stattdessen, drehte er sich blitzartig zu ihr um und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der die Hölle zufrieren liesse. Doch sie kicherte nur und sah schließlich Dumbledore an. „Entschuldigen Sie den Scherz, aber ich konnte mir diese Chance einfach nicht entgehen lassen!"

Dumbledore antwortete mit einem Schmunzeln und einem vergnügten Funkeln in den Augen. Anjolie wurde wehmütig zumute, als sie daran dachte, dass dieses Funkeln wohl verschwinden würde, sobald er den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit erfuhr. Jetzt wäre es ihr lieber, wenn er doch so ein alter voreingenommener Zausel gewesen wäre, wie sie es heute Morgen befürchtet hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz musste sie mit ihm sprechen.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und streckte ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Anjolie und ich muss unbedingt mit Ihnen sprechen!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Severus´ Hand in seinen Umhang glitt und sie vermutete, dass er nach seinen Zauberstab griff, um seinen Direktor im Notfall zu verteidigen. Sie warf ihm einen schrägen Seitenblick mit der Aufforderung, es doch ruhig zu versuchen, zu, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung zurück und ergriff ihre Hand. Anjolie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie sie noch ausgestreckt hielt.

„Ich habe gleich für Sie Zeit, Anjolie. Ich möchte nur noch meinen Gast verabschieden." Er drückte leicht ihre Hand und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

„Ich warte solange dort drüben", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln, dass diesmal sogar ihre Augen erreichte und ging zum Wasserspeier. Während sie so tat, als studiere sie deren Figur, sah sie Dumbledore erst mit der jungen Frau sprechen und dann auf Severus einredend. Der schien sich zu winden, ging dann aber mit der Frau davon. Doch nicht, ohne ihr erst noch einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und als Dumbledore sie erreichte, sagte sie: „Warum lässt mich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mich nicht leiden kann?"

Dumbledore lachte bei dieser Offenheit auf und beruhigte sie, dass Severus jedem Fremden misstraute und sie sich dahingehend keine Vorwürfe machten müsse. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zu seinem Büro und in der kurzen Zeit kam Anjolie zu dem Schluss, dass Dumbledore ein weiterer guter Grund war, um ihr Vorhaben durchzuziehen.

Im Büro angekommen, bat er sie sich zu setzen und bot ihr einen Tee an, was sie jedoch dankend ablehnte. Er zauberte sich selbst einen Tee, der jetzt dampfend vor ihm stand und in dem er mit beruhigenden Bewegungen rührte.

„Nun, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" eröffnete er das Gespräch, von dem er sich in spätestens einer Stunde wünschte, es nie geführt zu haben.

„Bevor ich beginne: Ihnen geht es gut? Sie haben kein schwaches Herz oder etwas in der Art?" versuchte Anjolie das Unvermeidlich noch etwas hinzuzögern. ‚Seit wann war sie so ein Feigling? Heute Morgen schon und jetzt wieder! Oder hatte sich das im Laufe der Jahrtausende entwickelt? Sie hätte sich wohl doch nicht immer und überall heraushalten sollen!'

Ihre Fragen hatten wieder dieses amüsierte Glitzern in seine Augen gezaubert. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit. Sie brauchen also keine Rücksicht nehmen!"

„Also gut. Ich habe Ihnen etwas zu erzählen, dass Sie sicherlich nicht gern hören werden. Ich weiß, dass sie momentan schon genug Probleme mit einem gewissen abtrünnigen Zauberer haben, doch es nützt nichts. Ich habe so schon nicht genug Zeit und darf diese nicht auch noch mit unnötigem Zögern vergeuden. Aber ich beginne am besten von vorn!

Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie schon einmal davon gehört haben, aber vor knapp 5000 Jahren fand ein Zweikampf zwischen einem Dämon namens Uttuku Limnu und einer Menschenfrau mit dem Namen Laira statt. Dieser Kampf sollte über das Schicksal der Menschheit bestimmen. Gewinnt der Dämon, würden die Menschen von der Welt des Bösen versklavt und fristeten ihr Dasein in einer Hölle auf Erden. Gewinnt die Menschenfrau, so hätte die Menschheit wieder etwas Zeit gewonnen, bis der Dämon von neuem auf die Welt kam, um zu einem erneuten Zweikampf herauszufordern. Da die Menschen in Freiheit leben, können Sie sich sicher vorstellen, wer gewonnen hat. Doch die Zeitspanne bis zum nächsten Kampf ist so gut wie vorbei! In wenigen Monaten wird Uttuku wieder erscheinen und die Auserwählte zum Kampf auffordern."

Dumbledore hatte aufgehört seinen Tee umzurühren und sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Ich weiß, dass hört sich für Sie, wie ein schlechtes Märchen an. Doch das ist es nicht! Der Welt steht etwas bevor, dass sie in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern könnte. Und es betrifft nicht nur die einfachen, sondern auch ihre Zaubererwelt – und zwar in doppelter Hinsicht. Professor, nach langer Suche habe ich erfahren, dass es sich diesmal bei der Auserwählten um eine junge Hexe handelt. Eine Hexe, die sich in Ihrer Obhut befinden müsste. Ihr Name ist Ginny Weasley!"

Dumbledore sank mit einem Keuchen in seinen Stuhl zurück. Er war leichenblass und klammerte seine Hände krampfhaft um die Armlehnen. Anjolie war nahe dran zu befürchten, er hätte seine ‚ausgezeichnete Gesundheit' überschätzt, als er sich zu Wort meldete. „Das kann nicht sein! Ginny ist doch gerade erst 16 Jahre alt geworden!"

„Damit ist sie fast 1½ Jahre älter, als ihre Vorgängerin war, als sie berufen wurde", flüsterte Anjolie nahezu, doch Dumbledore hatte es gehört.

„Vorgängerin?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ja. Es gibt in jeder Generation eine Auserwählte, die gegen das Böse kämpft. Diese Auserwählte hat auch die Aufgabe, gegen Uttuku zu kämpfen, wenn es an der Zeit ist."

„Wieso wird nicht diese ‚Vorgängerin' zum Kampf herausgefordert oder eine ältere Anwärterin genommen?" fragte Dumbledore mit neuer Kraft.

„Wir können uns nicht aussuchen, wer die neue Auserwählte wird! Die Kräfte suchen sich die ‚Anwärterin' selbst aus und sie übertragen sich nur durch den Tod der Auserwählten auf die Nächste!" setzte Anjolie nach, da sie ahnte, was er als nächstes gefragt hätte.

„Tod? Also ist die ‚Vorgängerin' tot? Ja, natürlich! Sonst führten wir wohl nicht dieses Gespräch. Aber warum wurde sie nicht beschützt? Wenn die Zeit für den Kampf näher kam, musste man doch auf sie achten?"

„Professor, Ginny´s Vorgängerin war eine exzellente Kämpferin, die schon viele Dämonen dahin zurückgeschickt hat, wo sie hingehörten. Sie brauchte keinen Schutz. Doch Uttuku hat wohl ihre Stärke erkannt und seine Strategie geändert! Er ließ sie _und_ ihren Wächter hinterrücks ermorden. Uttuku wusste, dass sich seine Chancen erheblich verbesserten, wenn er gegen ein unerfahrenes Kind antreten würde. Aber diese feige Tat hat mich auf den Plan gerufen und ich werde alles tun, damit ihre Schülerin wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance hat, lebend aus diesem Kampf davonzukommen!"

Dumbledore war mittlerweile ganz grün im Gesicht und dass sie den möglichen Tod der Kleinen ansprach, half dem Ganzen auch nicht gerade.

„Professor! Ich weiß, dass ist alles sehr viel auf einmal. Aber bitte! Ginny Weasley ist nun mal die neue Auserwählte und nichts, was sie sagen oder tun könnten, wird das ändern. Uttuku wird sie herausfordern, egal, ob sie vorbereitet ist oder nicht, und egal, wo Sie sie vielleicht verstecken wollten. Er findet sie überall. Sie muss trainiert werden! Sie wollen doch bestimmt nicht, dass er sie einfach nur abschlachtet. Denn dazu wird es kommen, wenn Sie die Augen vor den Tatsachen verschließen wollen."

Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und schien einen Entschluss zu fassen. „Also gut! Miss Weasley wird Sonderunterricht in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' erhalten und wir werden Duellstrategien entwickeln..."

„Moment mal!" unterbrach Anjolie ihn. Sie hasste es, ihm wieder den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen zu müssen! „Ich befürchte, Sie verstehen noch nicht ganz! Dieser Kampf wird nicht auf magischer Basis stattfinden. Eure Art von Magie kann Uttuku absolut nichts anhaben! Ginny muss mit ihrer körperlichen Kraft gegen ihn kämpfen, obwohl der Einsatz ihres Verstandes auch äußerst hilfreich wäre!"

„Aber wir haben solche Krieger nicht in der Zaubererwelt!" flüsterte Dumbledore entsetzt. „Und überhaupt. Ginny ist ein zierliches Mädchen. Wie soll sie unter Einsatz ihrer geringen körperlichen Stärke gegen einen Dämonen kämpfen; geschweige denn siegen?"

„Was ihre erste Frage betrifft: Hier komme ich Spiel! Genau deswegen bin ich hier; um Ginny Weasley in der kurzen Zeit in der Kampfkunst zu unterweisen und Kampfstrategien durchzugehen. Normalerweise würden das die sogenannten ‚Wächter' erledigen, doch Uttuku hat nicht nur den Wächter der letzten Auserwählten getötet, sondern fast die gesamte Kaste ausgelöscht. Die wenigen, die übrig blieben, sind in der ganzen Welt verstreut.

Nun zu Ihrer zweiten Frage: Die erforderlichen körperlichen Kräfte sind der Hauptteil der Macht, die von Auserwählter zu Auserwählter übertragen wird. Sie muss _nur _noch damit umgehen können. Doch das wird sicherlich das schwerste Stückchen Arbeit werden. Und wir haben so wenig Zeit!

Professor, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn ich Ginny so schnell wie möglich treffen könnte. Sie muss von der ganzen Angelegenheit erfahren! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ihre Kräfte jetzt schon hat und sie womöglich sich selbst oder andere verletzen könnte."

„Dann müssen wir zu ihr nach Hause", murmelte ihr Gegenüber.

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Anjolie verwirrt. Ich denke, bei dieser Schule handelt es sich um ein Internat?"

„Das stimmt auch. Doch es sind noch Ferien und die Schüler kommen erst in drei Tagen zurück." Anjolie unterdrückte einen herben Fluch und überhörte fast seine letzten Worte. „...benutzen einfach das Flohnetzwerk."

Was zum Kuckuck war ein Flohnetzwerk? Dumbledore hatte sich bereits erhoben, nahm eine Art Pulver aus einer Schale auf dem Kamin und warf es ins Feuer, worauf sich die Flammen sofort grün färbten. „Arthur Weasley", sagte er und kurz darauf erschien ein Gesicht in den Flammen. ‚Hmm, gar nicht so übel' dachte Anjolie und erhob sich, um einen besseren Blick auf das Gesicht im Kamin zu haben.

„Was gibt es, Albus" fragte das Gesicht mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Probleme, Arthur!" überrumpelte ihn Dumbledore ohne Zögern. ‚Ja, genau! Immer drauf. Nur keine Rücksicht auf Verluste. Der Mann könnte ja nur seine Tochter verlieren!' kam es ihr dabei in den Sinn. Doch gleich darauf schalt sie sich einen Dummkopf. Dumbledore war einfach noch viel zu geschockt von dem eben gehörten.

„...so schnell wie möglich zu mir zu kommen, und bitte, bring Ginny mit!" Mr. Weasley schien noch etwas fragen zu wollen, ließ es dann aber doch sein und sagte einfach nur: „Wir sind in ein paar Minuten da!" und verschwand.

„Tun Sie mir noch einen Gefallen, Professor?" fragte sie ihn. Er wandte sich ihr zu, mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als befürchte er, sie würde ihm gleich sagen, dass der Himmel grün wäre, die Sonne schwarz und er sein ganzes Leben nur erträumt hätte.

„Wenn Ginny mit ihrem Vater hier ankommt, würde ich ihr gern allein alles erklären. Könnten Sie sich um den Vater kümmern und ihm sagen, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe. Das würde einiges an Zeit und Nerven kosten. Beides etwas, das ich im Moment nicht gerade übermäßig anzubieten habe. Sobald Ginny im Training steht, kann ich ja immer noch eventuelle ungeklärte Fragen beantworten.

„Weil wir gerade bei ungeklärten Fragen sind. Wo wird dieses _Training_ eigentlich stattfinden?" Anjolie hob eine Augenbraue angesichts seiner seltsamen Betonung, antwortete aber offen.

„Hier in Hogwarts. Das wäre meine nächste Bitte gewesen. Ich brauche einen Trainingsraum, wo Ginny und ich ungestört sind."

„Warum Hogwarts?"

„Weil Hogwarts unter anderem auch durch Schutzzauber des Lichts geschützt wird. Das hält die meisten Dämonen ab, für den Fall, dass Uttuku auch versucht, unser Training zu stören. Um diejenigen, die es doch waren, hier aufzutauchen, kümmere ich mich!" Dumbledore nickte zustimmend, wenn auch zögerlich. Sicher wollte er seine übrigen Schüler nicht gefährden, doch das würde nicht geschehen. Dafür würde sie schon sorgen.

„Anjoli... wer sind Sie eigentlich?" fragte er plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Das, Professor, würden Sie mir sowieso nicht glauben! Und ich befürchte, ich habe Ihre Fantasie heute schon genug strapaziert." Dabei ließ sie es bewenden und ging zum Fenster. Jetzt hieß es, auf die Weasleys warten.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So! Das wäre geschafft! Ich hatte schon befürchte, der arme Dumbledore würde das Gespräch nicht überleben, aber er hat sich gut gehalten.

Hi **shizuku-kun**! Wow, mein allererstes Review! Ich werde dich im Herzen behalten;-). Da macht es doch gleich viel mehr Spaß zu schreiben.

Bis bald!

Rosifer


	4. Überzeugungsarbeit

_Hier kommt mein nächstes Kapitel, das mich einiges an Nerven gekostet hat. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts... siehe Kapitel 1!_

4. Kapitel - Überzeugungsarbeit  


Anjolie nutzte die Zeit, um sich in Dumbledores Büro umzusehen. Es war vollgestopft mit den absonderlichsten Dingen und sie bewunderte mal wieder den Erfindungs-reichtum der Menschen.

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf einen Vogel etwas weiter hinten im Raum. Ein Phönix! Anjolie glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Da saß wirklich ein Phönix und schaute sie mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an. Wo hatten sie denn _den _aufgetrieben? Diese Tiere waren äußerst selten und ließen sich noch seltener an jemanden binden, deshalb ließ sie sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen und pirschte sich vorsichtig an ihn heran. Sie strich sanft über sein Gefieder und der Phönix gab einen, wie sie hoffte, begeisterten Ton von sich. „Sehen Sie, Professor, ihr Vogel ist eigentlich der beste Beweis dafür, wie viel Kraft in einem kleinen, zarten Körper stecken kann." Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Vergleich. „Genauso verhält es sich jetzt mit Ginny. In ihr steckt nun viel mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde!"

Dumbledore blieb keine Gelegenheit, darauf etwas zu erwidern, da im nächsten Moment jemand durch den Kamin kam. Anjolie trat näher heran und sah, wie die Person sich den Rest Asche vom Umhang klopfte. Unter all dem Russ im Gesicht, vermutete sie Mr. Weasley. Und schon kam die nächste Fracht angerauscht. Diese landete unsanft in einem Knäuel aus Umhangstoff auf dem Hosenboden. Unter wüstem Schimpfen kämpfte sie sich aus ihrem Umhang und hervor kam ein Rotschopf mit geröteten Wangen. Sie lächelte verlegen, stand umständlich auf und murmelte entschuldigend: „Man sollte doch wohl meinen, dass ich die Landung nach all den vielen Malen sehr viel besser beherrsche!"

Anjolie hielt sich zurück, während Dumbledore Vater und Tochter begrüßte. Der herzlichen Art nach, mussten sie sich gut kennen. Wohl einer der Gründe, weshalb die ganze Angelegenheit den alten Mann so sehr erschütterte.

„Schön, dass ihr so schnell kommen konntet, Arthur!" sagte Albus. „Es ist eine Situation eingetreten, die sofortiges Handeln bedarf."

„Das glaube ich ja gern, Albus" erwiderte Mr. Weasley. „Doch weshalb sollte Ginny mitkommen?"

„Nun, weil Ginny in diesem Fall die Hauptperson darstellt!" Dumbledore hielt Ginny seine Hand hin und als sie diese ergriff, führte er sie zu Anjolie. „Ginny, das Anjolie. Ich möchte dich bitten, mit ihr ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Sie wird dir alles erklären und in der Zwischenzeit unterhalte ich mich mit deinem Vater."

Ginny lächelte sie unsicher an und Anjolie beschloss, ihr Kennenlernen etwas zu beschleunigen. Sie legte dem Mädchen einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie sanft Richtung Tür. „Komm Ginny, wir beide haben viel zu bereden." Und damit verließen sie das Büro, bekleidet von einem verwirrten Blick Arthur Weasleys.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf seine Unterrichtsvorbereitungen zu konzentrieren. Er versagte jämmerlich!

Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu der jungen Frau zurück – Anjolie. Wie war sie hierher gekommen und hatte sie vielleicht etwas mit der Unbekannten von heute morgen zu tun? Er hatte bei jedenfalls das gleiche seltsame Gefühl wie heute morgen. Allerdings konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen, welcher Art das Gefühl war. Und eigentlich ... wollte er es auch lieber gar nicht wissen!

_Wer war sie?_ Anjolie. Nur ein Name, der allein nichts zu ihrer Identität beitrug. Anjolie – ein schöner Name für eine schöne Frau. Ob ihre Lippen so weich waren, wie sie aussahen? Severus´ Kopf ruckte hoch. Wo kamen denn _diese _Gedanken her? Was war nur los mit ihm? Seit wann spann er solchen Unsinn zusammen?!

Er schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf und schaute wieder auf seine Unterlagen. Er hatte noch genug zu erledigen und momentan standen weitaus größere Probleme, als eine fremde schöne Frau an!

Doch nach wenigen Minuten, war sie wieder da. Sie und ihre herrlichen Augen. Solch ein intensives Grün hatte er noch nie gesehen; mit goldenen Sprenkeln, die bestimmt in ihren Augen tanzten, wenn sie lächelte oder so voller Wärme, dass ihm allein bei der Vorstellung der Mund trocken wurde. Hatte sie ihm mit diesen Augen in die Seele geschaut – nein, dann wäre sie bestimmt schreiend davon gerannt. Bei diesem Gedanken schreckte er wieder auf und erwischte sich dabei, dass er das Kinn auf seinen Handballen gestützt hatte – wie so ein verträumter Vollidiot! Er sprang auf, packte seine Unterlagen zusammen und beschloss, damit zum See zu gehen. Vielleicht brachte die frische Luft ihn ja zu Verstand.

Severus ging zu seiner Lieblingsstelle am See, setzte sich unter die große Trauerweide und legte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber um sich (Er hasste es, hier von irgendjemandem blöd angesprochen zu werden!), bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte. Doch ehe er auch nur die leiseste Gelegenheit dazu hatte, sich in seine Unterlagen zu vertiefen, vernahm er Stimmen, die sich dem See näherten. Severus atmete tief durch, um keinen Schreikrampf zu bekommen. _Wer zum Kuckuck ist denn das nun schon wieder? _Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, um die Störenfriede auszumachen und da! Schon wieder SIE! ... mit Ginny Weasley!? Was hatte SIE denn mit der zu schaffen? Er sah, wie sie zum Steg gingen und beobachtete Anjolies federleichten Gang. Sie hatte endlich den Umhang abgelegt und er konnte sie nun ganz betrachten. Sie war schlank und doch fraulich genug, um ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn zu treiben. Und ihre Kleidung half ihm auch nicht gerade, seine Gedanken wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Enge Hosen und ein noch engeres Oberteil. Was? War ihr der Stoff ausgegangen?

„Komm, Ginny! Setzen wir uns hier hin", hörte er ihre warme Stimme. „Was ich dir zu sagen habe, solltest du dir lieber im Sitzen anhören." Severus Augenbraue bewegte sich ruckartig gen Haaransatz und prompt war alles andere vergessen. Er beugte sich noch weiter vor und umschlang mit seinen Armen die Knien, ohne darauf zu achteten, dass dabei die Pergamente auf seinem Schoß hoffnungslos zerknitterten. Gut, vielleicht erfuhr er jetzt endlich, was hier vor sich ging!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ich glaube, du musst mir helfen, den Weg aus dem Schloss raus zu finden", sagte Anjolie aufmunternd zu Ginny. „Das ist ja ein einziger Irrgarten!"

„Ja, stimmt! In meinem ersten Jahr hier, habe ich mich ständig verlaufen", antwortete diese lachend. Sie setzten ihren Weg schweigend fort, währenddessen Ginny Anjolie immer wieder neugierig ansah. „Ähm... wohin gehen wir?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Als ich vorhin kam, habe ich einen See hinter dem Schloss entdeckt. Ich denke, dort können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und Anjolie fragte erstaunt: „Was? Kein guter Platz?"

„Doch!" beschwichtigte sie sofort. „Ich... ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie Sie hergekommen sind, um den See zu ‚entdecken'."

„Geflogen!" antwortete Anjolie schlicht.

„Oh, toll! Ich fliege auch für mein Leben gern! Ich bin im Quidditchteam, wissen Sie, und die Trainingsstunden sind für mich mit das Schönste an der Schule! Ich wüsste gar nicht, wie ich ohne Besen leben könnte!" plapperte Ginny einfach drauf los. Anjolie machte sich in Gedanken eine Anmerkung, dem Mädchen das Quidditchtraining nicht zu nehmen. Es wäre ein weiterer harter Schlag für sie und ihr Gemütszustand wäre bestimmt so schon nicht der beste.

Sie traten jetzt durch das Portal nach draußen. Die Sonne war erst auf halbem Weg zum Zenit, hatte die Luft aber bereits gründlich aufgewärmt. Also nahm Anjolie ihren Umhang ab und legte ihn sich über eine Schulter. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich angesichts von Anjolies Kleidung. Sie musterte die hautfarbene, enge Wildlederhose und das ebenfalls hautfarbene Wildleder-Oberteil, das zwar ¾-Ärmel hatte, aber dafür um den Oberkörper herum umso kürzer war. Es endete kurz unter dem Brustbein und lag an, wie eine zweite Haut. Auch das einzige Requisit, ein weiter schwarzer Gürtel um die Hüfte mit einem kleinem Lederbeutel daran, entging ihrer Musterung nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie die hellen Wildlederstiefel. Anjolie fasste unter Ginny´s Kinn und schloss damit ihren Mund, der sich irgendwann, während der ‚Besichtigung' geöffnet hatte. „Wenn du jetzt fertig bist, mich anzustarren, können wir dann weitergehen?"

Ginny wurde puterrot und nickte schnell. Sie liefen wieder los und steuerten den See an. „Ich würde dir gern vorab eine Frage stellen, Ginny. Und ich möchte dich bitten, mir die volle Wahrheit zu sagen", setzte Anjolie an.

Ginny schaute sie erstaunt an. „Wieso denken Sie, ich würde Ihnen nicht ehrlich antworten?"

„Weil es sich um eine sehr persönliche Frage handelt bzw. du dir über diese Angelegenheit vielleicht selbst noch nicht ganz im Klaren bist und nicht unnötig Staub aufwirbeln willst!"

„Also gut, ich verspreche, die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen!"

„Sehr gut! Sind in den letzten Wochen bei dir seltsame Veränderungen aufgetreten, vor allem, was deine körperlichen Kräfte angeht? Oder hattest du ungewöhnliche Träume?"

Ginny blieb stehen und starrte Anjolie entsetzt an. „Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme versagte fast.

„Nun, ich weiß, dass du neue Kräfte erhalten hast. Ich weiß nur nicht, in welchem Maße sie schon hervorgetreten sind." Anjolie sah Ginny fragend an, zog sie aber weiter Richtung See.

„Zuerst waren es nur Träume", fing sie zögernd an. „Ab und an passierten seltsame Dinge, zum Beispiel haben wir Quidditch gespielt und ich habe wie immer den Klatscher geschlagen. Aber es muss so heftig gewesen sein, dass er unsere Hausmauer durchschlagen hat. Ein andern mal wollte ich Ron beim Tragen einer Truhe helfen und habe sie so heftig angehoben, dass sie zuviel Schwung hatte und Ron fast unter sich begraben hat. Ich konnte sie gerade noch so festhalten. Ich hätte ihn verletzten können!" schluchzte Ginny plötzlich.

Anjolie fasste sie bei der Schulter und drückte sie sanft. „Keine Sorge, Ginny. Das wird schon. Ich bin unter anderem hier, um dir zu helfen, mit deiner neuen Stärke zurechtzukommen. Die Schübe werden aufhören – die Kraft konstant bleiben und dann wird es auch leichter für dich sein, deine Kraft einzuschätzen." Ginny nickte und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange.

„Erzähl mir von deinen Träumen!" forderte Anjolie sie auf und ging langsam weiter.

„Manchmal sind das richtige Albträume! Und manchmal ergeben sie für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn. Aber beide Arten sind total erschreckend." Ginny schluckte hart und fuhr dann fort. „Die Albträume oder besser gesagt – der Albtraum – ist immer fürchterlich! Monster halten mich fest und vor mir knien zwei weitere Menschen – ein älterer Mann und eine junge Frau, nicht viel älter als ich. Sie sind gefesselt und wurden von weiteren Monstern umzingelt. Die sind aber mit Schwertern bewaffnet, die sie den beiden an den Hals halten. Die rufen mir etwas zu. Zuerst verstehe ich es nicht und sie wiederholen es noch mal. Sie fordern mich auf, mich zu ergeben, sonst würden die beiden vor meinen Augen sterben, bevor ich auch nur mit der Wimper zucken könnte. Alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, doch ich spüre auch die große Liebe zu den Gefangenen und die Angst um sie. Dann ergebe ich mich und eines der Monster mit den Schwertern kommt auf mich zu... es holt aus und... zieht das Schwert quer über meinen Oberkörper. Ich spüre das fürchterliche Brennen, möchte schreien, aber kann nicht! ... ... Ich spüre, wie sich die Flammen in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreiten, wie sie mich lähmen. ... Dann zieht das Monster seinen Arm nach hinten und stößt mir das Schwert ins Herz. Entweder wache ich dann von ganz alleine auf, oder meine Mutter weckt mich, weil ich mich schreiend im Bett hin und her wälze." Ginny stoppte ihre Erzählung, um sich wieder zu fangen. Dieser Traum schien sie selbst im wachen Zustand mitzunehmen. Wen wunderts?

„Denken Sie bitte nicht, ich wäre ein Waschlappen, aber dieser Traum ist immer wieder so real!"

„Einen solchen Traum immer und immer wieder zu haben, kann einen schon ganz schön zusetzen, vor allem, wenn man nicht weiß, was er zu bedeuten hat. Ich kann dir im Moment nur soviel sagen, dass diese Frau in deinem Traum nicht du bist! Der Traum selbst jedoch ein reales Ereignis nachstellt. Ich werde dir bald mehr darüber erzählen, aber im Moment konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf die dringenderen Sachen. Was ist mit dem anderen Traum oder Träumen?"

Ginny sah nach diesen Worten nicht unbedingt beruhigt aus, aber doch wesentlich ruhiger als eben noch. „So ein richtiger Traum ist das gar nicht! Nur immer einzelne Bilder. Unzusammenhängend."

„Erinnerst du dich an ein paar?"

„Es waren viele, aber ich erinnere mich an sehr wenige. Ein Bild zeigte einen riesigen Mann. Er sah verdammt stark aus und er lächelte mich an. Er hätte mir weniger Angst eingejagt, wenn er mit einem Schwert in der Hand auf mich zugerannt wäre. Dann zeigte mir der Traum ein Schwert. Es war schmal und lang. Leicht gebogen mit einem elfenbeinfarbenem Griff. Immer, wenn ich es sehe, dann will ich danach greifen. Ich will es unbedingt besitzen. Dann gibt es da noch etwas. Auch das ist das einzige, an das ich mich jedes mal erinnere, wenn ich aufwache, aber ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben. Es löst in mir nur so einen Frieden und soviel Glück aus. Ach..." Ginny stoppte und hob resigniert die Arme.

„Gibt es an diesem Bild etwas Hervorstechendes? Etwas, das immer da ist, wenn es erscheint?"

„Licht! Goldenes, warmes Licht! Das ist immer da und ich glaube, das ist es auch, was diese Glücksgefühle in mir auslöst. Es hat auch eine Form, aber die ist sehr verschwommen und ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist!"

Anjolie schluckte heftig. Sie wusste, was das Bild darstellte, aber sie würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als Ginny zu sagen, was es war. „Aber das ist doch schon ein guter Anfang. Gibt es noch mehr?"

„Ja, wie gesagt, noch viel mehr! Aber keine, an die ich mich noch erinnern kann."

„Das ist nicht ganz so schlimm! Schlimmer wirst du es wohl finden, dass diese Träume nicht aufhören werden, bevor du nicht weißt, was sie bedeuten." Ginny sah sie entsetzt an.

„Keine Angst!" beruhigte Anjolie sie. „Ich werde dir helfen, dein Gedächtnis zu trainieren, um dir den Traum damit letztendlich erklären zu können."

Sie waren jetzt am See angekommen und Anjolie ging auf den Steg zu. Er lag im Schatten und war nah genug am Wasser, um sich abkühlen zu können. „Komm, Ginny! Setzen wir uns hier hin. Was ich dir zu sagen habe, solltest du dir lieber im Sitzen anhören." Sie setzte sich hin, warf ihren Umhang auf den Steg, zog ihre Stiefel aus und hielt zufrieden seufzend ihre Füße ins Wasser. Ginny setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben sie und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Anjolie sah auf den See hinaus und begann zu erzählen:

„Du hast deine Kraft erhalten, weil du auserwählt wurdest, gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt hochtrabend und unglaublich an, doch es ist wahr und es ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Deine eigentliche Aufgabe wäre es, gegen schwarzmagische Wesen, wie Vampire, Werwölfe und Dämonen, zu kämpfen. Du würdest sie auslöschen und die Menschen so vor größerem Schaden bewahren."

„Also werde ich Auror?" rief Ginny aufgeregt dazwischen. „Das wollte ich sowieso werden!"

Anjolie sah sie amüsiert an. „Schön, dass es dir diese Vorstellung keinerlei Angst macht! Doch stell es dir nicht zu einfach vor. Die Auroren kämpfen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ausschließlich mit Magie. Das wird bei dir nicht der Fall sein! Du wirst nicht nur lernen müssen, deine neue Kraft einzuschätzen, sondern auch im körperlichen Kampf anzuwenden. Das heißt vor allem Selbstverteidigung und, das wichtigste im Moment, Schwertkampf."

„Schwertkampf?" hauchte Ginny ehrfürchtig. „Und... wieso _im Moment_?"

„Weil du den Schwertkampf so schnell wie möglich erlernen musst! Ich sagte vorhin, dass es eine deiner Aufgaben ist, gegen Dämonen zu kämpfen. In wenigen Monaten steht dir der Kampf gegen einen sehr starken Dämon bevor. Dieser Kampf wird mit Schwertern ausgeführt werden. Deshalb wirst du auch innerhalb der uns verbleibenden Zeit fast ausschließlich den Umgang mit dem Schwert erlernen."

„In wenigen Monaten? Ein Kampf... EIN SCHWERTKAMPF?", schrie Ginny entsetzt. „NEIN! Auf gar keinen Fall, hören Sie! Ich bin erst 16 Jahre alt! Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, ob ich ein Schwert überhaupt halten kann! ICH WILL DAS NICHT!!!!"

„Ich kann dich ja verstehen, Ginny!" antwortete Anjolie ruhig. „Doch ich fürchte in dem Fall hast du kaum eine Wahl. Du wirst gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Uttuku wird dich zum festgelegten Zeitpunkt zum Zweikampf herausfordern und wenn du die Herausforderung nicht annimmst, wird er dich ohne zu zögern einfach töten. Du hast nur eine Wahl. Entweder, du kämpfst mit ihm und stirbst _vielleicht_, oder aber du läufst weg und stirbst _auf jeden Fall_."

Ginny hatte eine Hand an ihrer Kehle und sah aus, als müsse sie sich jeden Moment übergeben. „Aber... wieso darf ich denn nicht zaubern?" presste sie kläglich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Das hat nichts mit _‚nicht dürfen'_ zu tun. Deine Flüche werden auf ihn nur keine Wirkung haben! Eure Magie kann ihm schlichtweg nichts anhaben. Deshalb _musst_ du lernen, dich gegen ihn zu verteidigen! Das ist deine einzige Chance. Du _kannst_ nicht vor ihm weglaufen und du kannst dich nicht vor ihm verstecken. Du kannst dich ihm nur entgegen stellen und dein Bestes geben." Anjolie legte Ginny eine Hand auf die Wange. „Und ich bin sicher, dass du sehr gute Möglichkeiten hast, das Ganze heil zu überstehen. Ginny, in dir steckt viel Talent, das spüre ich! Du hast die enorme Kraft der Auserwählten erhalten und mit genügend Mut und Einsatz kannst du die Chancen auf einen Sieg ausgleichen!"

Anjolie stand plötzlich auf, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und half auch Ginny auf die Beine. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir zu Professor Dumbledore und deinem Vater zurück gehen. Dein Training beginnt in drei Tagen, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt. Versuch dich ein wenig zu beruhigen und schlaf über sie Sache. Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen, wird das Ganze ein klein bisschen weniger schlimm erscheinen."

„Ha! Ja klar! Und Voldemort verwandelt sich in ein Lämmchen und tut in Zukunft nur noch Gutes!"

Anjolie legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und drückte Ginny kurz an sich. „Es tut mir leid, dass dir das passiert. Aber ich kann es leider nicht ändern. Komm, lass uns gehen."

Ginny war wie betäubt, als Anjolie sie zum Schloss zurück führte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus saß noch immer unter der Weide. Er war vollkommen verwirrt. Dämonen? Zweikampf? Resistent gegen Magie? Wie konnte das sein? Was erzählte diese Frau da nur? War sie wahnsinnig? – Dumbledore! Er hatte mit ihr geredet! Er musste mehr wissen! Severus sprang auf und rannte zum Schloss.

Ein leichter Wind kam auf und wehte Severus Pergamente zum See.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Das wärs mal wieder. Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann steht einem klitzekleinem Review ja eigentlich nichts entgegen, oder. - auf die Knien schmeiß und bettel -


	5. Dumbledores böse Überraschung

_Hallo, hier kommt mein 5. Kapitel über Anjolie und Hogwarts. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielleicht gefällt´s._

_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1_

5. Kapitel – Dumbledores böse Überraschung

Anjolie saß auf der Spitze des Ostturms. Es war wohl das letzte Mal, dass sie das am Tage konnte, ohne dass sie entdeckt wurde. Heute war ihr letzter ‚freier' Tag, genauso, wie der der Schüler. Sie kamen heute zum neuen Schuljahr zurück nach Hogwarts. Morgen würde sie anfangen mit Ginny zu trainieren. Sie sollte heute ruhig erst mal in Ruhe einziehen und das Fest zum Schuljahresbeginn genießen.

Seit Ginny mit ihrem entsetzten Vater Hogwarts verlassen hatte, überlegte Anjolie, wie sie das Training angehen sollte und hatte sich mehr als einmal gefragt, wie sie nur auf diese dumme Idee kommen konnte. Sie war nun wirklich nicht der Lehrertyp! Aber Ginny schien ein cleveres Mädchen zu sein und Anjolie hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu sehr ihre Geduld strapazieren würde.

Dumbledore hatte ihr bereits den Trainingsraum gezeigt. Er befand sich im siebten Stock und würde immer erscheinen, wenn sie es sich wünschte. Anjolie war sich nicht sicher, ob das auch wirklich klappte und ihr wäre ein Raum, der _immer_ da war, wo er _hingehörte_, viel lieber gewesen. Aber Dumbledore hatte hier das Sagen und er hatte anscheinend keine Probleme gesehen. Sie wollte es sich nicht mit dem alten Mann verderben, weshalb sie heute Morgen auch seine Einladung zum Fest angenommen hatte. Sie wäre zwar lieber im Hintergrund geblieben, aber er meinte, er müsse sie den Schülern wenigstens vorstellen. Sie könnten es sonst seltsam finden, sie ständig in Hogwarts zu sehen. Aber wenn Anjolie ganz ehrlich war, freute sie sich auf das Fest. Sie würde die restlichen Lehrer kennenlernen und vielleicht wären die etwas freundlicher, als dieser Severus. Er hatte sie gestern ganz seltsam angesehen, und sein Blick war absolut nicht zu deuten gewesen. Sie hasste so was! Bisher hatte sie noch _nie_ Probleme damit gehabt, ihr Gegenüber zu durchschauen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie ging auf die große Halle zu. Schon jetzt konnte sie den Lärm hören, den die unzähligen Schüler veranstalteten. Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür, als sich noch ein paar Nachzügler in die Halle schmuggelten. Sowie die Schüler als auch die Lehrer saßen alle schon an den Tischen, jedenfalls soweit sie das einschätzen konnte.

Einige Schüler bemerkten sie und stießen ihre Nachbarn an, um sie auf Anjolie aufmerksam zu machen. ‚Haben wohl nicht oft Besuch hier!' dachte sie bei sich und suchte nach einem stillen Plätzchen, von dem aus sie das Geschehen in aller Ruhe beobachten konnte.

Leider kam sie nicht sehr weit. „Anjolie!" Dumbledore hatte sie entdeckt und winkte sie begeistert zu sich. Anjolie stöhnte entgeistert auf und machte sich auf zum Lehrertisch, von wo aus sie genauso hemmungslos beobachtet werden konnte, wie sie das eigentlich mit den Schülern vor hatte.

Sie kam an einigen Lehrern vorbei, die kunterbunteste Mischung, die sie je gesehen hatte. Sie grüßten sie neugierig, aber auch freundlich. Alle, bis auf MISTER SNAPE! Oh, Verzeihung, _Professor_ Snape! Er beäugte sie immer noch misstrauisch. Und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, war da heute noch ein missbilligender Hauch dabei. Was? Passte es ihm nicht, dass sie hier war. Oder hatte er etwas an ihrer Aufmachung auszusetzen? Sie hatte zur Feier des Tages extra ihren hellen Umhang angelegt. Und das obwohl sie diese Dinger verabscheute. Sie waren absolut störend beim Kampf! Naja, was auch immer es war – Pech für ihn! Er musste damit leben!

Anjolie warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu, streckte ihm ein wenig die Zungespitze raus und wandte sich dann Dumbledore zu, der die Szene eben wohl bemerkt hatte und ziemlich amüsant fand. Auf jeden Fall funkelte es mal wieder verdächtig hinter der Brille. Das fing langsam an zu nerven!

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und sobald sie bei ihm angelangt war, griff er nach ihren Händen. „Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten, Anjolie!" begrüßte er sie, als hätten sie sich schon ewig nicht gesehen. Der Direktor zog sie mit sich und wies auf den freien Platz zwischen sich und... war ja klar, Severus Snape!

„Eigentlich wäre mir ein Platz lieber, bei dem ich nicht so auf dem Präsentierteller säße!" versuchte sie Dumbledore aufzuhalten.

„Aber meine Liebe! Sie werden doch wohl am Ende nicht schüchtern sein!" schmetterte er ihren Einwand ab und schob sie erbarmungslos zum freien Stuhl. Hey, dieser alte Mann war stärker, als er aussah! Mit einem uneleganten ‚Plumps' landete sie auf dem Sitz und konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie der _liebe_ Severus sie mit einem belustigten Blick bedachte. Na wie schön, dass sich wenigstens die beiden Herren amüsierten!

Letztendlich seufzte sie leise und zog den Stuhl etwas näher zum Tisch. Naja, wenigstens hatte man von hier aus einen fantastischen Blick auf die Halle. Sie sah sich um und erkannte an einem der Tische Ginny, die ihr schüchtern zuwinkte. Auch Anjolie hob die Hand zum Gruß und war erstaunt, als Ginny sich plötzlich erhob und unter den verwirrten Blicken ihrer Mitschüler auf sie zukam. Nachdem sie sich durch die Reihen gekämpft hatte, rannte sie das letzte Stück zum Lehrertisch und versuchte, sich kurz vorher abzustoppen. Ein vergeblicher Versuch! Sie krachte gegen die Tafel, wobei Dumbledore und Severus gerade noch ihr Getränke festhalten konnten. Einige der anderen Lehrer hatten jedoch nicht so viel Glück und sprangen erschrocken auf, als die Flüssigkeit sich über ihre Kleidung ergoss.

„Entschuldigung!" murmelte Ginny, hochrot im Gesicht.

„War etwas anderes zu erwarten?" zischte Severus neben Anjolie und erhielt von ihr zur Belohnung einen Tritt gegen das Bein. Er sah sie fassungslos an, doch Anjolie ignorierte ihn einfach und wandte sich Ginny zu.

„Nicht so schlimm! Ist doch kaum was passiert!" kam es von Dumbledore. „Wie können wir Ihnen helfen, Miss Weasley?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich zu Anjolie!" Vorsichtig zog sie einen Brief aus dem Unhang hervor und reichte ihn Anjolie. „Der ist von meiner Mom. Sie wollte, dass Sie ihn noch heute bekommen! Sie hatte es mit der Eulenpost versucht, aber die Eule ist erfolglos wieder zurückgekommen." Anjolie nahm den Brief misstrauisch entgegen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt wissen wollte, was darin stand. Kurzentschlossen steckte sie ihn in ihren Umhang. „Ich werde ihn nachher gleich lesen. Sollte deine Mutter wieder den Wunsch haben, mir einen Brief zu schicken, soll sie ihn an Prof. Dumbledore adressieren. So wird er mich auf jeden Fall erreichen. Und jetzt zu dir. Wie geht´s dir, Ginny?"

„Na ja, ging schon besser! ...Aber auch schlechter!" Ginny versuchte ein krampfhaftes Lächeln und Dumbledore sagte: „Das ist verständlich! Aber nun zurück an deinen Tisch. Wir wollen beginnen... jetzt, wo alle Gäste da sind!"

Wie kam es nur, dass Anjolie das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser Seitenhieb für sie gedacht war? _So_ spät war sie nun auch nicht dran gewesen! Sie war Dumbledore einen scheelen Seitenblick zu, der aber zwinkerte nur zu ihr herüber und stand auf. Schlagartig wurde es still in der Großen Halle.

„Meine Lieben, willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts! Auch für dieses Jahr wünsche ich Euch viel Erfolg und Spaß beim Lernen..."

Anjolie hätte schwören können, dass bei diesen Worten fast die Hälfte der Schüler die Augen verdrehte. Sie schweifte mit den Gedanken ab und beobachtete weiter die Schüler. Viele warfen ihr immer wieder neugierige Blicke zu. Doch noch jemand anders wurde ständig fixiert. Anjolie lehnte sich zurück, um an Dumbledore vorbeischauen zu könne, musste aber noch mit dem Stuhl weiter nach hinten kippen, um das zu erreichen. Da saß die junge Frau, die vor drei Tagen auch mit dem Direktor gesprochen hatte – ein Vorstellungsgespräch, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Also eine neue Lehrerin und damit natürlich äußerst interessant für die Schüler.

Die Frau sprang plötzlich auf und grüßte in die Runde. Dumbledore musste sie gerade vorgestellt haben. Mist! Sie hatte den Namen nicht gehört! Plötzlich ruckte der Stuhl nach hinten und sie wäre umgekippt, wenn in dem Moment nicht eine Hand auf ihrem Bein sie wieder auf alle vier Stuhlbeine gebracht hätte. Diese Berührung durchzuckte sie wie ein Blitz. Anjolie klammerte sich mit pochendem Herzen an die Tischkante und sah auf die Hand, die noch immer auf ihrem Bein lag und Wellen der Wärme durch ihren Körper sandte.

Severus! Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihm in die Augen; und versank darin. Nur kurz erlaubte er ihr einen Einblick, aber er war lang genug, um das Gefühlschaos zu erkennen. Gefühle, die einen Orkan auslösen könnten. Sie öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen. Ihm danken? Nichts. Nicht ein einziges Wort erreichte ihre Lippen. Und dabei hätte sie ihm doch so viel zu sagen. Wollte ihn bitten, sie zu umarmen und nie wieder loszulassen. Nein! Ein Schatten legte sich über seine Augen. Dann zog er seine Hand ruckartig weg und legte wieder seine überhebliche Maske auf. Eiskalte Leere erfüllte ihr Innerstes. Einsamkeit legte sich über sie und hielt ihr Herz eisern umklammert. Anjolie holte Luft, um zu protestieren. Sie wollte die Wärme zurück haben; für immer.

Doch bevor sie dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, spürte sie Dumbledores Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und hörte nur noch:

„...und wir können in diesem Jahr noch einen weiteren Neuankömmling begrüßen. Sie wird einen freien Kurs in magieloser Selbstverteidigung leiten, an dem sich interessierte Schüler gern eintragen können. Bitte begrüßen Sie Miss Anjolie!"

Anjolie sah wie betäubt zu ihm auf. Nur langsam drangen seine Worte zu ihr durch. _‚Freier Kurs'?_ _‚Interessierte Schüler'?_ Was war hier los? Die Kälte in ihr verwandelte sich schlagartig in Wut, als sie die Bedeutung des Gesagten erkannte. War der Mann wahnsinnig geworden? Anjolie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er lächelte zurück und bewegte die Augen kurz Richtung Schüler. Sie verstand, schloss den Mund und stand ebenfalls auf. Nach einem kurzen Winken in die Halle und einem gequälten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie Dumbledore an und presste durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch: „Wir beide sollten unbedingt miteinander reden!" Damit setzte sie sich wieder und spürte prompt Severus´ Blick auf sich. Sie sah ihn an und erkannte, dass es mal wieder einer der unergründlichen Art war. Genervt lehnte sie sich zu ihm rüber und raunte: „Haben Sie das etwa gewusst?"

„_Was_ gewusst?"

Anjolies Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, was ihm, man glaubt es kaum, ein kleines aber feines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. _‚Oh, schweig still, du pochend Herz!'_ jagte es ihr durch des Kopf. Ihr Herz wollte sich wieder an die Wärme erinnern, aber Anjolie klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihre Wut auf den Direktor; ihr einziger Rettungsanker.

„Also hatte Sir Cardogan doch Recht!" flüsterte er ihr zu. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, so weit hatten sie ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt. „Er behauptete, Sie hätten den bösen Blick."

Er wandte sich dem Essen zu, das gerade auf dem Tisch erschienen war und futterte fröhlich drauf los.

„Blödsinn!" fauchte sie und lehnte sich entschieden in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Im Geiste legte sie sich Gemeinheiten zurecht, die sie Dumbledore an den Kopf werfen konnte. Wut schüren, war das Motto des Augenblicks. _Nur nicht schwach werden! _Verstimmt bemerkte sie, dass sie immer noch von den Schülern angeklotzt wurde. Tja, wen wundert´s eine Lehrerin in Hogwarts, die ein nicht-magisches Fach unterrichtete. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mal ganz anders. Anjolie seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, doch nicht ohne Dumbledore einen giftigen Blick zuzuschicken.

„Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen, Anjolie?" fragte Dumbledore sie.

‚_Großer Fehler, alter Mann!'_ Der Damm brach. Sie richtete sich auf und stürzte sich voller Hunger auf Dumbledore. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, mich hier als Lehrerin anzupreisen oder besser gesagt, meine _‚Dienste'_ allen Schülern zur Verfügung zu stellen?"

„Irgendwie musste ich doch erklären, warum Sie hier sind. Allerdings bin ich Ihnen äußerst dankbar, dass Sie mir keinen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpasst haben!", lachte Dumbledore.

„Das ist nicht witzig!" fauchte sie ihn an. _‚Der Kerl bekam wirklich alles mit!'_ „Ich bin hier, um Ginny zu trainieren und habe nicht die Zeit, mich um irgendwelche anderen Bälg... ähm, Schüler zu kümmern!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich doch! Wie Sie wissen, befinden wir uns hier in einer Zaubererschule. Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendein Schüler daran interessiert ist, magielosen Kampf zu lernen!"

„Na was Sie nicht sagen!" schimpfte Anjolie weiter. „Was die reinen Zaubererkinder betrifft, gebe ich ihnen da weitestgehend recht! Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, befinden sich unter ihren Schülern auch junge Zauberer oder Hexen, die aus der nicht-magischen Welt..."

„Muggel-Welt!" unterbrach er sie.

Anjolies Augen verengten sich, aber sie setzte unbeeindruckt fort: „aus der _nicht-magischen _Welt stammen und denen die ‚magielose Selbstverteidigung' nicht unbekannt ist. Ja, ich möchte dagegen behaupten, in ihrer Welt ist sie sogar verdammt angesagt! Wenn diese Schüler während ihrer Ferien also keine Magie benutzen dürfen (Sie erinnerte sich, so was in der Art gehört zu haben!) oder aber sie werden während eines eventuell auftretenden Kampfes entwaffnet (während Voldi-wie-auch-immer-er-heißt´s Herrschaft sollten die ja öfters auftreten), was bietet sich da mehr an, als zu einer Selbstverteidigungstechnik der normalen Menschen zu greifen? Und siehe da! Der liebe Herr Direktor bietet das plötzlich in Hogwarts an! Warum, um alles in der Welt, sollten sie das nicht nutzen?"

Zuerst war Dumbledores Gesicht ausdruckslos, doch dann zog sich sein Mund von einem Ohr zum anderen. Schon wieder dieses verdammte Lächeln! „Bei den Argumenten, die Sie da anbringen, frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser wäre, ‚magielose Selbstverteidigung' zum Pflichtfach zu machen! Das wäre vielleicht sogar lebenswichtig."

„Treiben Sie´s nicht zu weit, Dumbledore. Ich bin im Moment ziemlich sauer auf sie und nicht zu irgendwelchen Scherzen bereit. Ich bin hier, um _all_ meine Kraft in das Training von Ginny Weasley zu stecken. Ich _kann und will_ keinerlei Ablenkung diesbezüglich akzeptieren!" Sie war jetzt regelrecht auf Tuchfühlung mit ihm gegangen.

„Aber Sie können Ginny nicht 24 Stunden am Tag trainieren! Sie braucht auch mal eine Pause und in dieser Zeit könnten Sie sich anderen Schülern widmen", versuchte er einzulenken.

„_Professor Dumbledore!_ Ihre anderen Schüler interessieren mich einen Scheißdreck!" _‚Okay, sie hatte sich eindeutig in Rage geredet!'_

„Aber...", versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Nein! Vergessen Sie´s! Ich werde hier keinen Kurs leiten. Meine Zeit gehört Ginny. _Sie_ zu trainieren und zu schützen, bin ich hier. Nichts anderes." Sie versuchte ernsthaft, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. „Und mal davon abgesehen, bin ich keine ausgebildete Kampfsport-Lehrerin. Bei Ginny ist das kein Problem, sie ist stark. Aber die anderen Schüler könnten sich dabei durchaus verletzen und ich bin nicht bereit, das zu riskieren oder einem aufgebrachten Elternteil zu erklären, warum sich sein Kind ein Arm oder ein Bein gebrochen hat, oder was auch immer! Und das ist mein letztes Wort!!!"

Sie setzte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es am Lehrertisch mucksmäuschenstill war. Da hatten wohl ein paar Leute ganz schön ihre Ohren gespitzt! _Ihr doch egal! _Sie beschloss, die Blicke zu ignorieren. Nur bei einem konnte sie das nicht. Das wuchs sich langsam wirklich zur Krankheit aus! Sie sah ihn an und fragte: „Ist der Mann immer so?" _‚Halloho! Wo war ihre Wut hin? Verdammter Kerl!'_

„Nein. Manchmal ist er noch schlimmer!" kam seine leise Samt-Antwort.

Sie verleierte ihre Augen, um ihre Reaktion auf seine Stimme zu verstecken und fragte: „Bitte, sagen Sie mir, dass das nur ein Scherz war!"

„Ich beliebe nicht zu scherzen!" Pures Eis!

„Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?" _‚Ein Königreich für eine Ablenkung!'_

Jetzt war ihr alles recht! Sie nahm den Brief von Mrs. Weasley zur Hand und öffnete ihn. Anjolie schluckte, als sie die zittrige Handschrift und Spuren von Tränen darauf sah. Sie las ihn und wurde in ihren Erwartungen bestätigt. Die Mutter, und mit Sicherheit auch der Rest der Familie, war absolut verwirrt und verzweifelt. Sie baten um mehr Informationen, um Hilfe, um Rettung ihres Kindes.

Anjolie faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und beugte sich wieder zu Prof. Dumbledore. Der schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben und sah sie sofort an. _‚Nicht besonders nachtragend, was?'_ Sie hob eine Augenbraue und fragte erst: „Was? Neugierig? Oder wussten Sie, dass ich Sie etwas fragen wollte?"

„Beides!" Wieder funkelten seine Augen sie an.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, was Sie Mr. Weasley alles erzählt haben bzw. was nicht!"

„Sie wollen mir also nicht verraten, was im Brief steht?"

„Können Sie sich das nicht vorstellen?"

Er seufzte. „Ich fürchte ja. Ich habe ihm fast alles erzählt, ließ vorsichtshalber jedoch die Tatsachen weg, dass Ms. Weasleys Vorgängerin und ihre Beschützer ermordet wurden."

„Gut! Weil wir gerade dabei sind. Ich habe Ginny ebenfalls nichts davon erzählt, dass es Vorgängerinnen gab, geschweige denn, das und wie sie ermordet wurden. Außerdem habe ich ihr auch noch nicht gesagt, was ihre eventuelle Niederlage für die Menschheit bedeuten würde. Ich würde Sie also bitten, ihr gegenüber dahingehend nichts zu erwähnen. Ich werde es ihr selbst beibringen. Im Laufe des Trainings werde ich erkennen können, wie sie ‚ihr Schicksal' verkraftet und kann die Informationen nach und nach einbringen. Das könnte vielleicht etwas schonender für sie sein. Hoffentlich!

Ich werde den Weasleys einen Brief schicken, und ich hoffe, ich darf ihre Eulerei benutzen. Ich teile ihnen mit, dass sie mir ihre Fragen gern stellen können, ich es aber vorziehe, sie brieflich zu beantworten. Das letzte, was ich will, ist eine aufgelöste Mrs. Weasley im Schloss. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ginny das jetzt vertragen könnte." _‚Die Gelegenheit! Raus hier!'_

Sie erhob sich und beugte sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm herunter. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Einladung, Professor!. Auch wenn Sie mir damit eine böse Überraschung bereitet haben!"

„Aber wollen Sie denn wirklich schon gehen? Sie haben doch noch gar nichts gegessen!"

„Ich esse nicht! Danke! Einen schönen Abend noch!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging.

Sie konnte _seinen_ Blick heiß im Rücken spüren.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus lag in seinem Bett und hatte die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Er konnte mal wieder nicht einschlafen – deshalb versuchte er es gar nicht erst. Er würde sowieso nur von ihr träumen; wie in den letzten Nächten auch.

Es war geradezu lächerlich! Er war ein Meister der Okklumentik und schaffte es trotzdem nicht, sie aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Sie brachte seine Selbstkontrolle völlig durcheinander _und_ zu allem Überfluss wusste er noch immer nicht, wer sie wirklich war.

Albus hatte ihm da auch nicht helfen können. Erst hatte er ihm auch nichts über Ginny Weasleys ‚Problem' erzählen wollen, doch nachdem er dem alten Mann klarmachte, wie viel er bereits wusste, gab er nach und erzählte den schaurigen Rest. Wozu leider nicht _ihre_ Identität zählte. Immer wieder fragte er sich, woher sie kam. Sie gehörte nicht zu dem Muggel-Geheimbund, der die ‚Auserwählte' normalerweise betreute, das hatte sie selbst gesagt. Außerdem hielt er sie nicht für einen einfachen Muggel! Er spürte etwas in ihr. Etwas Starkes, das sie vor ihm und vor der Welt verbarg.

Doch all die Fragen und Mutmaßungen seit ihrem Erscheinen, änderten nichts an der Tatsache, wie er sich in ihrer Nähe fühlte. Wenn er sie sah, wenn sie ihm wieder ein schelmisches Lächeln schenkte, dann wollte ihm sein Herz aus der Brust springen. Allerdings hatte er ein ähnliches Gefühl, wenn sie ihn böse anfunkelte. Was hatte sie an sich, dass er so extrem auf sie reagierte? ‚Was? Du meinst, mal abgesehen von ihren intensiven Blicken, die ihm die Knie weich werden ließen; ihren weichen Gesichtszügen, wenn sie ihn mal wieder ansah; der braunen Mähne, die sich trotz Band wild um ihr Gesicht lockte und in ihm den Wunsch es ihr Locke für Locke aus dem Gesicht zu streichen; ihr schlanker Körper, von dem sie eindeutig zu viel zeigte!'

Severus lachte trocken auf. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er eine schöne Frau sah und bisher hatte er nie Probleme gehabt, sie zu ignorieren und letztendlich zu vergessen. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass sie selbst hartnäckig und ohne Scheu versuchte, mit ihm zu reden oder wenigstens Blickkontakt aufzunehmen. Und weder das eine noch das andere war gut für seinen Seelenfrieden.

Egal, was sie unternahm. Sie schaffte es immer wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern. Ihm war klar, dass sie das nicht seinetwegen tat, aber deswegen verloren ihre Aktionen noch lange nichts an ihrer Wirkung.

Ein feines Lächeln legte sich auf Severus´ Lippen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie mit Dumbledore gestritten hatte. Er hatte mal wieder seine Ideen durchgesetzt und sie hatte ihm dafür gehörig den Kopf zurecht gerückt. Severus hatte noch nie jemanden so mit Dumbledore reden hören und die restlichen Lehrer wohl auch nicht, denn der Streit war noch lange nach Ende des Festes Gesprächsthema Nummer eins gewesen.

Und dann ihr Beinahe-Sturz. Er hatte sich gerade zu ihr umgedreht, als sie kippte und einfach nur reagiert. Doch als er sie berührte, wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen. Und dann sah sie ihm in die Augen – ein Blick voller Sehnsucht. Seine Gefühle brachen über ihn herein, verbanden sich mit ihr. Da waren nur noch sie beide und die Wärme, die seinen Körper durchflutete. Liebe. War das möglich? Nein! Nicht für ihn! Niemals! Er sammelte all seine Kraft und riss seine Hand von ihrem Bein. Sie hatte noch lange danach gekribbelt.

Severus warf sich auf den Bauch und drückte seinen Kopf ins Kissen. Da war sie wieder, die altbekannte Leere. Er war rechtzeitig wieder zu Verstand gekommen, bevor er sich vor allen zum Narren gemacht hätte. Doch was wäre geschehen, wenn sie allein gewesen wären. Hätte er auch so gehandelt? Hätte sie der Sehnsucht nachgegeben, die er in ihren Augen sehen konnte?

Severus schickte einen Schrei ins Kissen. WAS WOLLTE SIE VON IHM? Warum ließ sie ihn nicht in Ruhe! Er hatte genug andere Probleme und brauchte sie ganz sicher nicht auch noch dazu! Wie sollte er gegen Voldemort kämpfen, wenn sie ihm die Kontrolle über sich selbst nahm? So konnte das nicht weitergehen! Sie war zu gefährlich! Er musste ihr aus dem Weg gehen und innerhalb dieses riesigen Schlosses sollte und konnte das doch wohl nicht so schwierig sein, oder?!

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

_Und? Gefiel es? Wenn nicht, möchte ich´s auch hören._

_Bis denne_

_Rosifer_


	6. Trainingsprobleme

6. Kapitel – **Trainingsprobleme**

‚Ich werde hier keinen Kurs leiten! ... Und das ist mein letztes Wort!!' Anjolie seufzte, als sie auf die Gruppe von Schülern blickte, die gerade ihre Übungen ausführten. Ein paar Tage, nachdem sie mit Ginny zu trainieren begonnen hatte, tauchte sie mit einigen Freunden auf.

„Sie wollen lernen, wie man sich ohne Zauberstab verteidigen kann!" erklärte Ginny ihr unter vier Augen, während die anderen sich schüchtern in die von ihnen am weitesten entfernte Ecke drängten.

„Bitte!" bettelte Ginny. „Sie alle waren schon oft genug in Gefahr; und werden es bestimmt auch wieder sein!" Dann erzählte Ginny von Harry Potters Bestimmung und Anjolies feste Vorsätze gerieten ins Schwanken. ‚Noch so ein armes Würstchen, das man den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwirft!' Sie hatte zu ihnen hingesehen und sowohl Neugier als auch Angst entdeckt. „Du hattest nicht zufällig ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore, oder?" hatte sie Ginny gefragt. Die sah sie jedoch nur verständnislos an und legte letztendlich einen Hundeblick an den Tag, der seinesgleichen suchte.

„Also gut!..." Anjolies weitere Worte gingen in Ginnys Jubelschrei unter, der kurz danach vom aufgeregten Schnattern der übrigen Bande verschluckt wurde.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es einerseits gar keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, die anderen Schüler aufzunehmen. So kam sie sehr viel besser an ihren Schützling heran. Ginny hatte anfangs zwar mit Anjolie zusammengearbeitet, doch sie war nie mit dem Herzen dabei gewesen und hatte sich in sich abgeschottet. Und dass nun auch ihre Zauberkräfte ab und an verschwanden, während ihre körperliche Kraft noch immer nur in Schüben eintraf, war auch nicht gerade förderlich gewesen. Doch mit ihren Freunden hatte sie Spaß. Sie lachte oft, lernte mit Begeisterung. Und mit dieser Entspannung schwächten ebenfalls ihre Magieprobleme ab. Zufall? Bestimmt nicht.

Nicht nur in Selbstverteidigung, auch bei den Schwertkampfübungen arbeitete sie hart an sich – zu hart. Das war die Schattenscheite! Anscheinend hatte Ginny sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden. Doch das hieß nicht, dass ihre furchtbare Angst vor dem Kommenden verschwunden war. Diese Angst trieb sie an, trieb sie _über_ ihre Grenzen hinaus. Sie gönnte sich kaum Pausen, übte ohne Unterlass ihre Bewegungsabläufe. Sie war das absolute Gegenteil zu vorher. Aber dieses Tempo konnte Ginny nicht lange durchhalten. Ihr Körper war stark, ja. Ihr Geist hingegen... Diese Angst zerfraß sie innerlich. Doch anstatt sich damit auseinander zu setzen, mit jemandem darüber zu reden – auch wenn es nicht Anjolie war –, strapazierte sie lieber ihren Körper, um abends todmüde ins Bett zu fallen und auch dort keinen Frieden zu finden. Denn nachts quälten sie noch immer die Albträume. Soviel hatte sie Anjolie verraten. Aber mit erschöpftem Körper und Geist, waren keine Rätsel zu lösen. Da gab es nur eines. Anjolie führte ‚Meditation' ein. Sie erklärte es mit dem Versuch, die Bilder zu deuten. Doch bei _diesen_ Übungen, _musste_ Ginny in sich gehen. Sie musste sich der Angst stellen und vielleicht konnte Anjolie ihr dabei helfen; wenn Ginny es zuließ. Irgendwann musste Anjolie ihr den Rest erzählen. Was geschah dann? Würde sie zerbrechen?

Anjolie seufzte erneut und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Schüler. Sie ging durch die Reihen und korrigierte hier und da einige Fehlbewegungen. Für eine gewisse Zeit hatte ihr das Trainieren sogar Spaß gemacht. Sie hatte ihre wahre Freude an der Begeisterung, mit der die Kinder ihre Anweisungen ausführten. Wenn sie doch nur ihren Mund gehalten hätten! Das Ergebnis ihrer Schwäche waren mehr Interessenten. _Wann hatte sie eigentlich verlernt ‚Nein' zu sagen?_ Lag es wirklich an ihren Welpenblicken? Letztendlich hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft, dass Anjolie ihnen allen an einem Nachmittag in der Woche Unterricht gab und der Herr Direktor hatte doch noch seinen Willen bekommen. Er grinste jedes mal wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen.

Plötzlich hörte sie heftiges Schnaufen und sie fuhr herum. Zwei kampflustige Rabauken hatten sich gegenseitig an der Kehle gepackt und traten nach einander; na ja, jedenfalls versuchten sie es. Es wäre fast ein lustiger Anblick gewesen, wenn ihre Gesichter nicht schon eine leicht bläuliche Farbe angenommen hätten.

Anjolie verdrehte die Augen und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, die sich langsam um die beiden drängte. Sie packte die beiden am Kragen und zog sie auseinander. Da die Sturköpfe aber nicht nachgaben, hob sie sie etwas an und schüttelte sie kurz. Das wirkte! Sie ließen sich sofort los und zeitgleich mit dem neuen Sauerstoff, der jetzt durch ihre Körper preschte, setzte auch ihr Verstand wieder ein. Die Augen der beiden Jungen weiteten sich, als sie zu Anjolie schielten und ihren Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

„Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Thomas! Ich hoffe, Sie beide können Ihr Verhalten erklären!" ‚_Oje, sie hörte sich an, wie eine Lehrerin! Beängstigend!'_ „Nun? Was ist los, haben Sie ihre Zungen verschluckt?" Die beiden waren ziemlich groß und Anjolie musste ihre Arme strecken, um sie über dem Erdboden baumeln zu lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Sie sah sie abwechselnd an, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie betreten zu Boden schauten.

‚_Also gut, dann eben nicht!'_ Anjolie war es leid! Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen schon oft Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Schülern schlichten müssen; eindeutig zu viel aufgestaute Aggressionen. Am schlimmsten war es zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin und sie war wirklich froh, dass sich die Slytherin-Schüler nicht im geringsten für ihren Unterricht interessierten! Sonst gäbe es hier Mord und Totschlag!

Kurzentschlossen ließ sie die beiden Raufbolde los und sie landeten unsanft auf ihren Hintern. „Jetzt hört mir alle mal gut zu!" Sie sprach leise und bestimmt, während sie ihren Blick in die Runde schweifen ließ. „Wenn ich noch einmal jemanden von euch auf diese Art die Kontrolle verlieren sehe oder mir zu Ohren kommt, dass ihr Eure, bei mir erworbenen Fähigkeiten, unberechtigt gegen andere Mitschüler anwendet, dann werden diejenigen unverzüglich aus meinem Kurs verwiesen!... Ich bringe Euch Selbstverteidigung bei und dulde nicht, dass Ihr das Gelernte anwendet, um Euch gegenseitig zu verletzen! Und jetzt nehmt Eure Positionen wieder ein und übt weiter!"

Die Schüler flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander, während sie sich beeilten, ihre Anweisung auszuführen. Anjolie schaute die beiden Streithähne an, die sich finster beäugten. „Es wäre wohl ratsam, Sie beide voneinander zu trennen! Mr. Longbottom, Sie gehen rüber zu Ms. Weasley und Mr. Thomas, Sie nehmen ihre Position nehmen Ms. Lovegood ein. Ach... bevor ich's vergesse. Ich werde ihre Hauslehrerin von ihrem Verhalten unterrichten." Die beiden stöhnten und gingen missmutig zu den ihnen zugewiesenen Plätzen.

Die restliche Zeit verlief ruhig und Anjolie ging noch einmal in Gedanken ihre Pläne für den nächsten Tag durch. Sie hatte die letzten Wochen nicht nur mit Training verbracht. Schließlich konnte sie Ginny nicht Tag und Nacht trainieren. _‚Noch etwas, womit Dumbledore recht hatte. Aber das würde sie ihm gegenüber nie freiwillig zugeben!' _Die so verbleibende Freizeit verbrachte Anjolie in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Hier hatte sie die Möglichkeit, sich mehr Wissen über die Zaubererwelt der Menschen anzueignen. Dabei war sie auf wichtige Hinweise für Ginny gestoßen. Nachdem Dumbledore nichts über den alles bestimmenden Zweikampf zwischen Mensch und Dämon gewusst hatte, hätte sie nie erwartet Informationen zu finden, die Uttuku betrafen. Diese Zauberer wussten gar nicht, was für Schätze sie da hatten. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

In Verteidigung gegen Uttuku konnte ein Zaubertrank gebraut werden und sie hatte vor, heute Nachmittag ein paar seltene Zutaten zu besorgen, die man dafür benötigte, bevor sie sich zu einem weit schwierigeren Weg aufmachte. Leider waren diese Bestandteile nicht das einzige, was sie für den Trank brauchte. Sie benötigte jemanden, der ihn braute, denn sie konnte es nicht. Also hieß es, zu Kreuze kriechen! Und das vor jemanden, dem sie in letzter Zeit gewissenhaft aus dem Weg ging. _Wenn_ sie ihm mal begegnete, und das war äußerst selten, hatte er einfach zuviel Gift verspritzt und das konnte und wollte sie sich nicht gefallen lassen. Moment mal! _‚Ich kann und will nicht!?_ Hatte sie das nicht auch Dumbledore gesagt? Und wo war sie jetzt? Mitten in ihrem kann und will nicht! Das war eindeutig kein gutes Zeichen! Anjolie atmete schwer aus. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Luft anhielt. Die Schüler in ihrer Nähe warfen ihr schon seltsame Blicke zu. _‚Ach was soll's!'_ „Okay, das genügt für heute! Wir sehen uns nächste Woche, vorausgesetzt natürlich, Sie benehmen sich!" beendete sie den Kurs.

Sie drehte sich um und sah sich Ginny gegenüber, die sie neugierig musterte. „Was ist?" fragte Anjolie verwundert.

„Ein wenig früh, oder?"

„Ich habe heute noch etwas zu erledigen und ein paar Minuten früher Feierabend werden ihnen nicht schaden... Hey, seit wann muss ich mich hier eigentlich verteidigen?" Sie hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wer hier die Schülerin ist?"

„Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich, Anjolie!" verteidigte sich Ginny. „Du bist manchmal so abwesend und wirkst dabei so traurig. Und heute hast du andauernd geseufzt!"

„Was heißt hier ‚andauernd'?" Das war doch nur eben... oder? „Und selbst wenn, warum beobachtest du mich? Hast du dich nicht auf einige andere Sachen zu konzentrieren? Zum Beispiel deine Übungen oder darauf, dass deine Freunde sich nicht aus Versehen selbst ausknocken?"

„Ach hör schon auf, Anjolie! Gibt es ein Problem?" War das Mädchen schon immer so hartnäckig?

„Keines, das dich betrifft, Ginny. Im Gegenteil, ich habe sogar gute Neuigkeiten für den Kampf mit Uttuku!" Bei der Erwähnung seines Namen, verschloss sich sofort Ginnys Blick. ‚Verdammt!' „Darüber reden wir aber erst, wenn ich alle ‚Formalitäten' erledigt habe." Die fasste Ginny am Ellbogen und führte sie zur Tür. „Ginny, ich möchte dich bitten, die übrige Trainingszeit heute als Freizeit mit deinen Freunden zu nutzen. Unternehmt irgendetwas... entspannendes. Und heute Abend wirst du die Übungen durchführen, die du bisher so vehement vernachlässigt hast: Du wirst deinen Geist öffnen."

„Aber ich habe noch so viel zu trainieren..." setzte Ginny an. Die Furcht setzte ein!

„Deine körperlichen Übungen beherrscht du perfekt! Du hast sie schließlich bis zum Umfallen geübt! Ginny, du musst dich entspannen! Wie willst du sonst deine Träume deuten? Wie willst du denn je deine Furcht besiegen?" Ginny riss die Augen auf und schluckte heftig. Mit einem gemurmelten „Ich werde es versuchen." Befreite sie sich aus Anjolies Griff und verließ den Raum. ‚Sie wird es nicht tun!' das ahnte Anjolie. Das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden! Sie schloss die Tür mit Nachdruck und lehnte sich dagegen. Wenn sie ihre Besorgungen gemachte hatte, sollte sie auch versuchen, ihren Kopf ‚frei' zu bekommen!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Das war erst einmal ein etwas ruhigeres und kürzeres Kapitel. Das nächste wird dafür bei weitem ‚aktiver'!

Außerdem möchte ich mich für die ausführlichen Reviews bedanken! Da gab es einige Worte, die mich in eine Hochstimmung versetzt haben!

**Linadell**: Du hast recht! Die Grundidee der Auserwählten stammt tatsächlich von Buffy! Ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht, was passieren würde, wenn die beiden ‚Welten' aufeinander treffen würden! Da ich aber Buffy selbst nicht nehmen wollte (fand den Chara nach den letzten Folgen nicht mehr so toll!) und ich es interessanter fand, wenn eine Hexe plötzlich auserwählt wird... Tja, du siehst ja, was dabei rausgekommen ist!

Eine Frage noch! Was hat's eigentlich mit dieser Mary-Sue-Kiste auf sich? Eos (winke mal kräftig rüber) hat sie auch schon erwähnt. Ich kann allerdings nichts damit anfangen (rotwerd weil absoluter FF-Anfänger!)

**Eos**: Gefiel die Entwicklung von Ginny? Bin mir nicht so sicher, ob es gut war, da es für mich ziemlich schwierig gestaltet, sie zu beschreiben.

Bis bald! Rosifer


	7. Unerwartete Begegnung

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Geschichte und alles andere... siehe 1. Kapitel

7. Kapitel – **Unerwartete Begegnung**

Anjolie lief an den verdreckten Gestalten vorbei, die sich misstrauisch an die Mauern drückten, sobald sie in die Nähe kam. Sie hatte die Kapuze ihres schwarzen Umhangs so tief wie möglich ins Gesicht gezogen, um zu zeigen, dass sie nicht belästigt werden will.

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg zu einem kleinen Geschäft, das die Zutaten, die sie benötigte, führen sollte. Seine Front war genauso verdreckt, wie die Gasse selbst und sie war froh, dass die Tür aufstand, damit sie sie nicht berühren musste.

Als sie den Laden betrat, kam ihr der Besitzer händereibend entgegen und bot ihr diverse an. Sie nahm die Kapuze ab und ein kalter Blick aus schmalen grünen Augen ließ ihn verstummen. Sie ging weiter zum Ladentisch und nahm ein Pergament mit den aufgelisteten Zutaten heraus. Als er ihr gegenüber auftauchte, gab sie es ihm. Er las es und nach einem überraschten Aufblitzen in seinen Augen, verschwand er im Hinterzimmer.

Anjolie ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Bei all dem schwarzmagischen Zubehör bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie selbst einmal die Hilfe eines solchen Händlers in Anspruch nehmen müsste. Als er wiederkam, überprüfte sie die Ware, bezahlte ihn mit Gold und verschwand schleunigst aus dem scheußlichen Geschäft.

Sie verstaute ihre Habseligkeiten in ihrem Lederbeutel und zog die Kapuze hoch, um sich von der Umgebung wieder abzuschotten. Doch zu spät! Sie wurde am Arm gepackt und in eine noch schmutzigere Nebengasse gezogen. „Was zum...", entfuhr es ihr. Weiter kam sie nicht.

Ein Zwei-Meter-Mann schmetterte sie gegen die Wand und hielt sie dort an den Schultern gefangen. So sehr sie auch versuchte, freizukommen, es gelang nicht. Nicht nur er hielt sie fest; da war noch etwas anderes im Spiel. Magie; leider keine der menschlichen Sorte! Es half nichts. Sie gab ihr Gegenwehr auf und sah ihr Gegenüber an. Abgesehen von der Größe war nichts außergewöhnlich an ihm; bis auf sein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen. Er lehnte sich so weit vor, bis er mit seinem Gesicht an ihrem Hals war und atmete tief ein. Anjolie wurde schwindlig – er entzog ihr Energie. Nicht gut!

„Ahhh... was für ein Genuss! Ich hätte nie gedacht, jemanden wie dich hier zu treffen!" hauchte er ihr zu. _‚Argghhh! Von Zahnpflege hielt der anscheinend nicht viel!' _

„Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, das irgendein dummer Mensch die Frechheit besäße, mich anzugreifen!" zischte sie zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Bluffen ist alles! Hoffentlich funktionierte ihr Pokerface!

„Du weißt sehr gut, dass ich kein Mensch bin. Außerdem würde dieses unwürdige Ungeziefer es niemals wagen, dich anzugreifen. Es spürt deine Macht – so wie ich!" Zum Beweis seiner Worte lehnte er sich wieder zurück und sein Aussehen begann sich zu verändern. Die Konturen seines Gesichts verzogen und verzerrten sich und zurück blieb eine hässliche Fratze. Zwei Hornreihen verliefen von der Stirn über den Hinterkopf. Seine Haut war grau-braun und hatte eine schleimige Konsistenz, während seine Augen inzwischen rot waren. Sie wusste sofort, was da vor ihr stand.

Anjolie zog die Nase kraus und ihre Oberlippe nach oben, als sie ihm „Ein dreckiger Dshinn!" ins Gesicht spie.

Er packte ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf an die Wand. „Na, na! Kein Grund unverschämt zu werden! Ja, ich bin ein Dshinn. Ein überaus erfreuter Dshinn! Jetzt habe ich endlich jemanden, der mir helfen kann."

„Hlfn? Wie kmmst du uf die Idee, ich wüde dir hlfn?" nuschelte sie. Er drückte noch immer ihren Kiefer nach oben, ließ sie dann aber los und grabschte wieder nach ihrer Schulter.

„Du kannst mir nicht entkommen! Und wenn du mir nicht hilfst, dann töte ich dich. So einfach ist das!"

Langsam tat ihr der Rücken weh und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie die Befürchtung, dass er mit seinen Worten gar nicht mal so unrecht hatte. Jetzt bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren! „Du kannst mich nicht einfach töten und das weißt du auch! Ich bezweifle, dass du ein freier Dshinn bist, sonst würden hier bei weitem mehr von deiner Sorte herumlaufen! Und das heißt, es müsste sich jemand meinen Tod wünschen."

„Da würde sich schon jemand finden lassen!" Er ließ sie los und sie sackte wieder ein Stück tiefer. Sie rieb ihr Kinn und fragte beiläufig. „Was genau willst du eigentlich von mir?"

Er hob die nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen und zögerte. „Was? Erst entführst du mich und dann ruckst du nicht mit der Sprache raus? Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"

„Welchen Grund sollte ich haben, dir zu vertrauen? Ich weiß, was du bist und jemand wie du, verdient nicht gerade bedingungsloses Vertrauen, oder?"

Anjolie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an. „Wenn du denkst, dass du mit Beleidigungen bekommst, was du willst, bist du auf dem Holzweg!"

„Ich will etwas, dass nur dieser menschliche Zaubererabschaum herstellen kann. Sie nennen es den ‚Stein der Weisen'. Ich will, dass du ihn für mich herstellst."

Sie blinzelte ihn erstaunt an. „Ich versteh nicht ganz! Wie soll _ich_ etwas ‚herstellen', was nur die menschlichen Zauberer können? Du kannst es doch auch nicht!"

„Du bist lange genug auf dieser Welt, das kann ich riechen! Du könntest fähig sein, Ihre Energien anzuzapfen!" Er friemelte einen blutigen Zettel aus seinem Umhang hervor. „Ich habe hier die Anleitung. Man muss sie nur noch zusammenbrauen."

Anjolie fragte lieber nicht, woher er die Anleitung hatte. Dem Blut nach, ging es dem vorherigen Besitzer nicht mehr ganz so gut. Ihr wurde mulmig zumute. „Ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen!..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Er schmetterte sie gegen die Wand, dass es ihr die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. „Hey, mal langsam! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass dein schöner Plan nicht aufgeht! Wieso nimmst du dir nicht einen der menschlichen Zauberer? Es laufen schließlich genug hier herum!" Sie musste unbedingt von ihm wegkommen, sonst würde der Tag kein gutes Ende nehmen.

„Habe ich schon! Bisher alles Versager. Offensichtlich braucht es einen talentierten Giftmischer, um den Stein herzustellen!"

Anjolie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie seine Aufmerksamkeit von sich ablenken konnte. „Und da kommst du auf... _mich_?" Er knurrte sie an. _‚Okay, so geht's nicht!'_ Sie ließ den Blick schweifen, in der Hoffnung, irgendeine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu entdecken. In dem Moment sah sie am Gasseneingang eine Gestalt stehen. Sie versuchte zu erkennen, wer es war, aber er stand zu sehr im Schatten. Also plapperte sie weiter. „Deine einzige Möglichkeit ist eben, einen guten Zaubertrankmeister zu finden!"

„Und wen, bitte sehr? Kennst du etwa einen?" fragte er neugierig. Anjolie begann zu schwitzen. Ihr fiel nur Severus ein, aber das hieße, den Dshinn nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Sie senkte den Kopf ein wenig und schielte wieder in Richtung Gasseneingang. Die Gestalt war etwas näher gekommen und jetzt konnte sie ihn richtig sehen. Moment! Den kannte sie wirklich! Naja, so wie man jemand eben von einem Zeitungsausschnitt ‚kennen' konnte. Es war einer der schwarzen Zauberer, die diesem Voldemort folgten. Er war aus dem Zauberergefängnis geflohen und immer noch auf der Flucht. Das war es! Warum nicht er? Um den war es doch nicht schade, oder? Ihre Lesestunden in der Bibliothek brachten immer mehr Vorteile.

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte den Dshinn wieder an, der sie immer noch geduldig fixierte. „Ich glaube ja!" Anjolie atmete noch einmal tief durch. Irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, aber sie verdrängte es. Sie musste weg von ihm! Allein mit seiner Anwesenheit schwächte er sie und das gefiel ihr gar nicht! _‚Wem würde das schon!'_

„Es gibt da einen Zauberer!" flüsterte sie, damit der ‚Lauscher' nicht gewarnt wurde. „Sein Name ist Voldemort. Es ist sehr mächtig und ziemlich bösartig. Also der perfekte Partner für dich! Ich bin sicher, _er_ hat einen Zaubertrankmeister, der dein Rezept zusammenbrauen kann!"

„Und wo, bitte sehr, finde ich den?" Er trat näher an sie heran und Anjolie wurden vor Kraftverlust die Knie weich.

„Wie... wie der Zufall so spielt, steht dort am Gasseneingang einer seiner Spießgesellen. Ich bin sicher, er kann dich zu ihm führen und du bist deinem Ziel schon ein ganzes Stück näher!" Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sich der Dshinn umgedreht und raste auf sein neues Opfer zu. Er packte ihn am Umgang und schüttelte ihn. Dabei rutschte seine Kapuze herunter und Anjolie konnte jetzt sein verängstigtes Gesicht richtig sehen. Als der Dshinn auf ihn einredete, nickte er mit seinem weißblonden Haupt. Der Dshinn nahm wieder sein vorheriges menschliches Aussehen an und die beiden verschwanden in der Menschenmenge.

Anjolie lehnte sich an die Mauer und atmete tief durch. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie viel Angst sie gehabt hatte. So etwas hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr empfunden und irgendwie tat ihr dieser Zauberer leid, dem sie den Dshinn auf den Hals gejagt hatte. _‚Unsinn! Selber schuld, was lungerte er auch hier rum!'_ Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging zum Gasseneingang. Allerdings machten ihr ihre zitternden Knien das Laufen nicht unbedingt leichter. Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, als es ‚Klick' machte. Voldemort war der Gegner Potter's und andersherum. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er unverschämt genug war, die ‚Dienste' des Dhinns in Austausch gegen die Dienste seines Zaubertrankmeisters in Anspruch zu nehmen. Der Dshinn konnte also durchaus doch noch in Hogwarts auftauchen! _‚Oh, das ist ja so was von gar nicht gut!'_

Sie blieb ruckartig stehen und überlegte entsetzt, was sie tun konnte. Sie selbst konnte ihn auf keinen Fall besiegen. Das hatte sie ja jetzt schon nicht geschafft; auch wenn er sie überrascht hatte. Aber sie wusste, dass es ein menschlicher Zauberer schon einmal geschafft hatte, denn sie war dabei gewesen. Gut, er hatte ihn nicht besiegt, war ihn aber dennoch los geworden.

Sie drehte sich um und lief noch einmal in den Laden zurück. Dort kaufte sie eine weitere Zutat; eine der zwei, an die sie sich erinnerte. Sie begab sich in die Winkelgasse und benutzte vom ‚Tropfenden Kessel' aus den Kamin nach Hogsmeade. _‚Was für eine dreckige Art zu reisen!' _Sie sah aus wie ein Schornsteinfeger, als sie aus dem Kamin plumpste. Nur, dass sie bei weitem weniger Glück brachte! Aber sie musste nehmen, was sie bekam. Im Moment war sie einfach nicht kräftig genug, um auf ihre Weise zu reisen. Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwart. Hoffentlich konnte Professor Dumbledore helfen!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie stand vor dem Wasserspeier und verfluchte zum hundertsten Mal die blöde Passwort-Marotte der Zauberer. Sie verlor hier wertvolle Zeit! Die duckte sich unter einem Flügel des Phönix hindurch. „Halloho!" rief sie in den freien Raum nach oben. Vielleicht hörte Dumbledore sie ja. „Professor Dumbledore!" schrie sie lauter.

„Ja, Anjolie!" antwortete eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie zuckte zusammen, ruckte mit dem Kopf hoch und knallte mit Wucht gegen den Phönix-Flügel. „Au! Verdammte Schei..."

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe!" unterbrach Dumbledore sie. „Das sah aber wirklich böse aus." Anjolie hätte ihn im Moment am liebsten erwürgt. Sie rieb sich den Hinterkopf und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihr vor Schmerz in die Augen geschossen waren.

„Ich muss unbedingt mit Ihnen reden, Professor!" sagte sie und warf einen ungeduldigen Blick auf die Schülerin hinter ihm. „Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

„Ich habe noch etwas mit der jungen Dame hier zu klären. Aber in ca. einer viertel Stunde habe ich Zeit für Sie!" Anjolie schluckte einen Protest hinunter und nickte stattdessen. „Ich werde hier warten!"

Nach zehn Minuten saß sie dem Direktor gegenüber und hatte plötzlich ein mächtiges Deja vú. Ihm wird es wohl in Kürze nicht viel anders ergehen.

„Professor, ich brauche unbedingt ihre Hilfe _und_ die von Professor Snape!" Sie erzählte ihm alles. Jetzt war keine Zeit für falsche Scham. „...sehen Sie, in dem Moment hielt ich es als eine gute Idee, ihn zu Voldemort zu schicken. Der Dshinn würde nicht sehr zimperlich mit ihm umgehen! Allerdings habe ich die anderen Möglichkeiten nicht in Betracht gezogen und eine davon ist nun einmal, dass der Dshinn durchaus hier auftauchen könnte, um einen Wunsch Voldemorts in Bezug auf Harry Potter zu erfüllen. Ich habe es vielleicht noch viel schlimmer gemacht!"

Anjolie hätte am liebsten ihren Blick von Dumbledore abgewandt. Er hatte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt, die Hände flach gegeneinandergedrückt und sah sie unverwandt ruhig an. Sie schämte sich plötzlich für ihr Verhalten und das war kein Gefühl, das sie gern ertrug.

„Und was schlagen Sie jetzt vor, Anjolie? Was können wir gegen ein so mächtiges Wesen ausrichten?" fragte Dumbledore leise.

„Es gibt einen Weg, Professor! Und das ist der Punkt, wo ich auf Ihre Hilfe hoffte!" Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie fragend an.

„Vor etwa zweieinhalb tausend Jahren schuf ein Zauberer aus dem Orient einen Edelstein, der einen Dshinn einfangen konnte! Ich kenne zwar einige der Zutaten, aber die restlichen und die notwendige Menge fehlt mir. Außerdem kann ich den Stein selbst nicht herstellen! Ich muss das Rezept für den Stein finden! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo ich es bekommen könnte oder ob es sich sogar in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts befinden könnte?"

„Nein!" Anjolie sank das Herz in die Hose. „Unsere Bibliothek hat auf keinen Fall etwas aus diesem Bereich der Welt! Aber ich glaube, ich weiß, wo ich es bekommen könnte." Dumbledore erhob sich ohne ein weiteres und ging zum Kamin. Er nahm wieder etwas von dem Pulver, wie schon beim ersten mal, und verschwand mit einem ‚Addalah's Stube' selbst durch die grünen Flammen.

Anjolie seufzte. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer? Sie stützte ihre Ellbogen auf die Armlehnen und massierte ihre Schläfen. Sie brauchte dringend neue Energie, aber die war jetzt nicht zu bekommen. Hinter sich hörte sie den Phönix mit den Flügeln schlagen. Das erinnerte sie an etwas. Sie erhob sich schwerfällig und ging auf den Vogel zu. „Hallo, du! Eine Zutat weiß ich noch! Asche vom Phönix. Darf ich mir von deiner nehmen?" Er gab ein Singsang von sich, das sie als Zustimmung auffasste. Sie schabte etwas Asche auf ein Blatt Pergament, froh darüber, dass Professor Dumbledore oder wer auch immer nicht ganz so ordentlich im Reinigen der Vogelstange war. Sie faltete das Pergament und steckte es in ihren Lederbeutel, zu den anderen Zutaten.

Sie ging zum Fenster und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. _‚Ich brauche mehr! Viel mehr!'_

Nach einigen Minuten erschien Dumbledore wieder, mit einem Pergament in der Hand. Er kam auf sie zu und sagte: „Auf zu Severus!" Damit schob er sie in Richtung Tür.

Sie liefen durch die Kerker und steuerten Professor Snapes Büro an. Anjolie schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. _‚Blöde Kuh!'_ schalt sie sich selbst. _‚Jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit dafür!'_ Dumbledore warf ihr einen Blick zu und seufzte. „Wissen Sie!" sprach er sie das erste nach Verlassen des Büros an. „Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn Sie mich mal besuchen würden, ohne mir Horrornachrichten solcher Art zu überbringen!"

Anjolies Kopf schoss zu ihm herum. Er sah sie über seine Brille hinweg an und sie wurde rot. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden und murmelte: „Es tut mir leid!" Wieder Schweigen.

Sie erreichten ihr Ziel und der Direktor klopfte kräftig an die Tür. Anjolie zuckte bei der Lautstärke zusammen. Sie hörte drinnen schnelle Schritte. _‚Severus, der wissen wollte, wer ihm da die Tür einschlug?'_

„Albus!" ertönte seine erstaunte Samt-Stimme. „Was kann ich..." Da sah er Anjolie hinter seinem Direktor und sein Gesicht verschloss sich augenblicklich.

„Dürfen wir reinkommen, Severus?" frage Dumbledore, schob sich aber bereits an seinem Zaubertrankmeister vorbei. „Wenn's sein muss!" antwortete dieser, seinen finsteren Blick auf Anjolie gerichtet. Dann drehte er sich um, folgte Dumbledore und ließ sie einfach stehen! _‚Ja, du mich auch!' _Anjolie schloss die Tür und trabte hinter den beiden hinterher.

„Severus, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!" Dumbledore war geradewegs ins Labor marschiert und baute sich jetzt vor den Arbeitsmitteln des Potionmasters auf.

„Wir?" fragte Snape mit einem Seitenblick auf Anjolie und griff nach der Zubereitungsformel, die ihm sein Direktor hinhielt. Anjolie schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter und versuchte Farbe zu bekennen. Doch bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, sprang Dumbledore in die Bresche. „Das ist im Moment nicht wichtig. Später ist genug Zeit zum Erklären. Jetzt muss erst einmal gehandelt werden!"

Snape las bereits das Rezept durch und sagte plötzlich: „Es gibt ein kleines Problem!" Er sah zu Dumbledore hoch und erklärte sich: „Wir brauchen geriebene Greifenkralle. Die ist sehr selten und ich müsste sie erst besorgen!"

Auf Anjolies Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln. Wenigstens etwas, wo sie helfen konnte. Sie kramte in ihrem Beutel, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf sich zog und holte das Pergament mit der Asche und ein daumennagelgroßes Hornstück hervor. „Haben Sie eine Reibe?" fragte sie grinsend.

Snape runzelte sofort die Stirn und fragte: „Woher haben Sie die?"

„Es lebe der Schwarzmarkt!" antwortete sie ohne Zögern.

„Nokturngasse!" schlussfolgerte er missbilligend und nahm ihr gleichzeitig das Horn ab, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sie dabei nicht zu berühren. „Warten Sie!" sagte sie, als er umdrehen wollte. Er sah sie ungeduldig an und ihr wurde schwer ums Herz. ‚Warum so kalt?' Sie hielt ihm das Pergament entgegen und auf seinen fragenden Blick sagte sie: „Das ist Phönixasche, eine weitere Zutat, wenn ich mich nicht irre!" Sie wandte rasch ihren Blick von seinen kalten Augen ab und sah zu Dumbledore. „Ich war so frei und habe bei ihrem Vogel eine kleine Reinigung des Stangenbodens vorgenommen. Er schien nichts dagegen zu haben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und fragte seinen Professor: „Was meinst du, Severus? Wie lange wird es dauern?"

„Das Brauen... ca. eine Stunde und noch eine weitere zum Härten!"

„Kann man irgendwie helfen? Sie wissen schon! Schneiden! Hacken! Reiben!" fragte Anjolie und hätte sich im selben Augenblick dafür auf die Zunge beißen können. _‚Verdammtes loses Mundwerk!'_

„Nein!" schrie er fast auf. _‚War das Erschrecken in der Stimme?'_ „Nicht nötig!" ergänzte er in seinem, für sie in letzter Zeit gewohnten, kalten Tonfall. _‚Was hatte sie an ihm eigentlich anziehend gefunden? Alter Sturkopf!'_

„Dann sorgen wir beide dafür, dass die Schüler im Schulgebäude bleiben!" beschloss Dumbledore.

„Wieso die Eile?" fragte Anjolie erstaunt. „Ich sagte zwar, er könne durchaus hier auftauchen, aber so bald..."

„Ich fürchte, er könnte bei weitem früher hier auftauchen, als sie denken! Schließlich will er ja Voldemorts Meister für Zaubertränke haben!" Er und Severus tauschten einen Blick und Anjolie fragte sich langsam, ob ihr hier irgendetwas entgangen war. „Also Anjolie!" Er schnappte ihren Ellbogen und zog sie zum Büro. „Lassen wir Severus seine Arbeit machen. Ich informiere die Lehrer und Sie sehen sich auf dem Gelände nach verstreuten Schülern um."

„Wie Sie meinen!" murmelte sie. Hier war sie sowieso nicht willkommen!

Beim Hinausgehen sprach der Direktor sie noch einmal an: „Sie wissen, dass zum Aktivieren des Steines ein Zauber gesprochen werden muss!"

„Ja, ich weiß und kenne auch den Wortlaut!" Dumbledore warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Schön! Brauchen Sie jemanden, der den Zauber aktiviert?"

„Nein! Das kann ich zur Abwechslung mal selber!"

„Dann sind Sie nicht ohne Magie?!" Dumbledore war stehen geblieben und fixierte sie über seinen Brillenrand hinweg.

Anjolie lächelte ihn leicht an. „Habe ich das je behauptet?" Sie lief weiter und erklärte Dumbledore, was er wissen musste. „Nur, weil ich nicht, wie ihr Zauberer, mit einem Zauberstab herumfuchtele und Kunststückchen vollbringe, heißt das noch lange nicht, das ich die Magie des Universums nicht zu nutzen weiß!" Dumbledore hatte bei der Betitelung der Zaubererkunst beleidigt geschnauft. ‚Was? Sie sprach über die Zauberer genauso, wie sie über die Muggle. War das etwa beleidigend?' Sie beließ es dabei und sprach weiter. „Der Zauberer, der diese Gegenwehr erfunden hat, war sehr mächtig oder besser gesagt: weise. Er hatte herausgefunden, wie man eine mächtigere Energie, ihr sagt dazu Magie, ‚anzapft' und verstand sie gegen den Dshinn einzusetzen. Ich greife auf dieselbe... Magie zurück, kann aber dafür die eure nicht nutzen. Reicht das vorerst als Erklärung? Beruhigt es ein wenig?"

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich, schien auf sie jedoch nicht sonderlich beruhigt. Da wollte jemand noch sehr viel mehr hören.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie klapperte die Höfe von Hogwarts ab und schickte jeden Schüler, den sie traf, ins Schloss zurück. Sie trug ihnen auf, das auch jedem anderen Schüler auszurichten, dem sie begegneten.

Sie hatte furchtbar schlechte Laune, was vor allem an _Professor Snapes _Verhalten lag, aber auch an ihrer eigenen Dummheit, mit der sie ganz Hogwarts und schlimmer noch, Ginny, in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Dementsprechend zeigte sich auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Trotzdem gab es immer noch sture Schüler, vorwiegend Slytherin natürlich, die sich erst weigerten, von ihr, einem Muggel, Anweisungen entgegenzunehmen.

Anjolie hatte nicht übel Lust, ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass sie den Energieverlust nicht wert waren. Außerdem befürchtete sie die Kontrolle zu verlieren und ihnen ein wenig mehr wehzutun, als es gut war. Also wies sie sie lediglich darauf hin, dass diese Anweisung direkt vom Direktor kam und dass sie gefälligst ihre Hintern bewegen sollten, bevor sie ihnen Beine machte. Das wirkte zwar nicht sonderlich erwachsen, war ihr im Moment aber egal. Sie steckte noch die arroganten, beleidigenden Blicke der abziehenden Schüler ein, die ihr anscheinend sagen sollten, dass sie nicht einmal fähig wäre, mit beiden Händen ihren Hintern zu finden, und steuerte dann die weitere Umgebung von Hogwarts an.

Sie ging zu Hagrids Hütte, da Ginny ihr mal erzählt hatte, dass ihre Freunde ab und an bei dem sanften Riesen herumhingen. Doch diesmal wohl nicht. Es war alles ruhig und auch in der näheren Umgebung war niemand anzutreffen. Sie machte noch einen Abstecher in den Verbotenen Wald; man konnte ja nie wissen! Aber auch hier Fehlanzeige. Also machte sie sich wieder auf zum Schloss.

Gerade als sie das Schlossportal durchqueren wollte, kam ihr drei Schüler entgegen, machten jedoch sofort wieder kehrt, als sie sie bemerkten. Sie verschwanden in Richtung Kerker – Slytherin! Anjolie verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. _Schon wieder! Langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, sie tat in dieser verfluchten Schule nichts anderes mehr!_ Ewig würde sie hier nicht bleiben wollen. Diese Schule saugte einem den letzten Lebensmut aus!

Anjolie spürte eine innere Unruhe in sich aufsteigen. Doch sie wusste nicht, woher sie kam. Sie betrat die Einganghalle und schaute sich nach einer Uhr um. Es war erst knapp eine Stunde vergangen. Noch eine weitere, bis der Stein fertig war. Sie beschloss, im Labor nach dem rechten zu schauen. Irgendwo musste sie ja mit der Suche nach dem Grund für ihre Unruhe anfangen. Und warum nicht bei der Ursache allen Übels beginnen?

Sie klopfte an seine Bürotür und als er nicht antwortete, trat sie ein und ging auf sein Labor zu. „Professor Snape?" rief sie hinein und lugte vorsichtig um die Tür herum.

„Er ist noch nicht fertig!" kam seine gereizte Stimme aus dem hinteren Bereich. Sie trat ganz ein und steuerte ihn an.

„Das weiß ich auch! Ich kann mich durchaus nach der Uhr richten, _Professor_!" schoss sie zurück. Langsam nervte er sie wirklich! _‚Warum musste dieser Mann eigentlich immer so aggressiv sein?'_

Er füllte gerade eine rotgoldene Masse aus dem Kessel in eine Gussform. Die Masse ähnelte Lava und floss auch genauso langsam. Sie beschloss, ihn dabei lieber nicht zu stören. Also sah sie sich im Labor um und ging auf ein Regal zu, in dem Gläser mit den absonderlichsten Dingen standen. Genauso widerlich, wie im Laden der Nokturngasse, nur... viel sauberer. Sie wollte gerade nach einem Glas greifen, um seine Beschriftung besser lesen zu kommen, als sie sein „Fassen Sie ja nichts an!" aufhielt. Sie ballte ihre ausgestreckte Hand zur Faust und wünschte sich, sie ihm irgendwo reinrammen zu dürfen. Letztendlich atmete sie nur tief durch und wandte sich wieder vom Regal ab.

Da fiel ihr Blick auf das Pergament mit der Anleitung und sie schnappte es sich, bevor er auch hier wieder seinen Einwand zur Sprache bringen konnte. Sie überflog die Zutaten, die ihr weitestgehend nichts sagten und wunderte sich, wie der Erfinder überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, sie zu kombinieren und dann auch noch Erfolg damit zu haben. Dann fragte sie sich, warum der Zauberspruch nicht mit drauf stand. Hatte Dumbledore deswegen mit ihr darüber gesprochen? Wusste er ihn nicht und hatte befürchtet, doch noch die Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr zu verlieren? Er konnte nicht davon ausgegangen sein, dass sie es wusste, denn er schien wirklich überrascht, als sie ihm von ihrer Magie erzählte.

Nun, hier konnte sie ihm helfen und würde es auch tun. Schließlich hatte sich der alte Knabe immer als hilfsbereit erwiesen und es war Zeit für eine Gegenleistung. „Darf ich mal ihre Feder und Tinte missbrauchen?" fragte sie Snape, war aber schon auf dem Weg ins Büro. Auf seine ‚charmante' Antwort konnte sie liebend gern verzichten.

Sie setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb die drei Worte auf das Pergament. Dazu erklärte sie die Anwendung. Jetzt kam es nur noch darauf an, ob der Zauberer fähig war, das ganze anzuwenden. Doch das sollte nicht ihre Sorge sein.

Professor Snape kam ins Büro,als sie gerade dabei war, die Feder zu reinigen. „Sitzt es sich gut auf meinem Stuhl?" fauchte er sie an und Anjolie warf ihm einen genervten Seitenblick zu. _‚Warum hatte man eigentlich nie ein Messer, wenn man eines brauchte?'_ „Regen Sie sich ab! Auf der anderen Tischseite war nun mal kein Platz zum Schreiben!" Eisiges Schweigen!

Sie erhob sich, ging auf ihn zu und drückte ihm das Pergament in die Hand. „Hier! Ich habe lediglich die Anleitung vervollständigt, damit der Zauber, im Falle einer wiederholten Notwendigkeit, genutzt werden kann. Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder!" Damit drehte sie sich um, denn sie wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dieser ‚Eiskammer' verschwinden.

Doch seine Stimme hielt sie auf. „Was meinen Sie mit ‚nur mit Zugriff auf universale Energie möglich'?"

Sie setzte ihre arroganteste Miene auf und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Genau das, was sie gerade vorgelesen haben, Professor!" antwortete sie; nicht im mindesten geneigt, auch nur einen Hauch freundlicher zu sein, als er.

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er warf ihr einen seiner berühmt-berüchtigten ‚Fürchteblicke' zu. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihn unbeeindruckt zurück. ‚Was du kannst, das kann ich schon lange!' Sie funkelten sich einen Moment gegenseitig an, bis er es leid wurde. ‚Schade! Fing gerade an, Spaß zu machen!'

„Würden Sie das näher erläutern!" quetschte er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Anjolie atmete tief durch und ihre zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten; kurz unterhalb des Haaransatzes. „Bitte!" spuckte er aus. Na also, er hatte verstanden! _‚Er wird dich dafür hassen!'_ Japp, aber er hat verstanden! _‚Böses Mädchen!'_

„Aber selbstverständlich!" antwortete sie wohlwollend und er sah aus, als wollte er ihr jeden Moment das, von ihr vorhin herbeigewünschte, Messer in die Rippen jagen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dieses arrogante, sturköpfige Weibsbild! Stand hier vor ihm und sah ihn an, als wäre er der letzte Trottel der Schule. Und wenn sie nicht bald diesen ‚Oberlehrerton' ablegte, würde er ihr den Hals umdrehen müssen!

Als er sie vor einer Stunde hinter Dumbledore entdeckte, hatte sein Herzschlag für einen Moment ausgesetzt. Severus verstand immer noch nicht, warum sie so eine seltsame Wirkung auf ihn hatte und ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatte auch nichts genützt.

Vorhin hatte er versucht, sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden und als das nicht gelang, wollte er sie wenigstens ignorieren. Doch mit der Zeit wurde es immer unerträglicher. Warum wollte sie auch ständig mit ihm reden? Sah er für sie denn so redefreudig aus? Als sie endlich mit Dumbledore verschwand – Merlin behüte, sie wollte tatsächlich bei ihm bleiben und helfen! – konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen.

Dafür waren Dumbledores Worte äußerst unheilverkündend. Severus wusste nicht, wenn die beiden mit ‚er' meinten, doch wenn es mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, konnte es nichts Gutes bedeuten. Und dafür hatte sie ganz bestimmt nicht das Recht wieder herzukommen und dermaßen unverschämt zu ihm zu sein! Man sollte glauben, bei dem, was sie heute angestellt hat, wäre sie wenigstens ein bisschen zerknirscht. Aber nein! Ihre zur Schau gestellte Arroganz stand der eines Lucius Malfoy in Nichts nach!

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu verstehen, wenn man Ahnung von der Entstehung der Welten hat!" begann sie ihre Lektion. _‚Irre ich mich, oder hat sie mich grad tatsächlich dumm genannt?!'_ Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte seine Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten. Es kostete ihn unheimlich viel Kraft, ihr keinen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Es gibt eine universale Energie, die Energie der Schöpfung, und die terranische Energie, die Kraft der Erde oder des Erdinnern, wenn Sie so wollen."

„Wo ist der Unterschied?" unterbrach er sie. „Wenn mit der universalen Energie alles geschaffen wurde, dann muss die terranische Energie die gleiche sein!"

Plötzlich lächelte Anjolie ihn an; offen und ehrlich und ohne jede Spur der vorhergehenden Arroganz. „Anfangs ja. Aber während die Energie der Schöpfung die gleiche blieb, veränderte sich die Energie der Erde, vor allem nach dem sie regelmäßig von den Dämonen für ihre Zwecke benutzt wurde. Jetzt bildet sie das Gegenteil zur universalen Energie und mittendrin... liegt die Welt der Menschen. Die Magie, auf die ihr Menschen zugreift, ist eine Mischung aus beiden Energien, allerdings um einiges abgeschwächt durch ihre gegensätzliche Wirkung!" _‚Ihr Menschen – als wäre ich ein einfacher Muggel! Und was heißt hier eigentlich _Ihr Menschen_, was war _sie_ denn dann?'_

„Aber wozu dann der Zugriff auf die universale Energie, wenn etwas davon bereits in unserer Magie ist?" Woher hatte sie dieses Wissen? Statt sie mit jeder Antwort mehr zu kennen, verwirrte sie ihn immer mehr.

„Der Anteil an universaler Energie ist einfach zu schwach! Außerdem würde die terranische Energie die Wirkung wieder aufheben! Um den..."

„Das verstehe ich nicht!" unterbrach er sie wieder. „Unsere Magie funktioniert doch auch! Da hebt sich nichts gegenseitig auf!"

Anjolie verdrehte die Augen, was Severus' Selbstkontrolle an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs brachte. „Das wollte ich doch gerade erklären! Die Magie von euch Zauberern funktioniert, weil sie nur gegen die gleiche Magie eingesetzt wird bzw. nur gegen Dinge oder Menschen, die weder ganz das eine noch das andere sind.

Doch um den Dshinn zu besiegen, brauchen Sie _reine_ universale Energie! Die Dshinn wurden aus dem Feuer, also terranischer Energie, geschaffen, der nur die universale Energie entgegenwirken kann. Würden Sie jetzt Ihre Magie benutzen, löst das bei dem Dshinn nicht mal ein Kitzeln aus, da die universale Energie durch seine terranische und die ihrer Magie fast vollkommen neutralisiert wird!"

Severus schwirrte es im Kopf. „Aber... aber der Stein wurde aus Mitteln unserer Magie hergestellt! Würde er nicht alles zunichte machen?"

„Nein! Zunächst einmal befanden sich in dem Stein Zutaten von Wesen, die ebenfalls aus der universalen Energie geschaffen wurden und die sich im Laufe der Zeit nicht veränderten."

„Der Phönix und der Greif!" Er begann langsam zu verstehen.

„Ja!" Jetzt strahlte sie ihn wieder an. Ein einziges Wechselbad der Gefühle. Sie machte ihn noch wahnsinnig! „Sehen sie, der Stein selbst, ist nicht die Waffe! Er ist ein Gefäß und schließt die Kraft und den Dshinn selbst nur ein und die Macht des Greif und des Phönix stärken die Wände des Steins. Darin eingeschlossen jedoch, wird er durch die Magie der Schöpfung."

„Okay, das macht Sinn! Und wie... Moment! Sagten Sie gerade... Dshinn?!" Diese Wesen gibt es doch gar nicht! Sie waren nur Legende! War sie jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht? Aber anscheinend war Dumbledore auch davon überzeugt.

„Ja, ein Dshinn", bestätigte Anjolie mit leiser Stimme.

Severus beschlich eine ungeahnte Furcht. Als Kind hatte er Geschichten über die Dshinn gehört und über ihre Gräueltaten. Doch bisher hatte er sie nur für Schauergeschichten gehalten, mit denen die Eltern ihre Kinder in Schach halten wollten.

Anscheinend musste er ziemlich ratlos aussehen, denn Anjolie war auf ihn zugekommen und wollte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legen. _‚Alles, nur das nicht!'_ Er zuckte zurück und sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Als er sie ansah, waren in ihren Augen die verschiedensten Gefühle zu lesen; allen voran Bedauern, Entschlossenheit aber auch Trotz und... Sehnsucht? Nein! Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn so einwickelte! „Das ist es also, was sie uns auf den Hals gehetzt haben, ein Dshinn!" Er legte soviel Kälte in seine Stimme, wie er sie sonst nur Potter zukommen ließ und es wirkte.

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und versuchte sich zu verteidigen. „Hey, es ist ja nicht gerade so, als hätte ich ihn eingeladen!" In ihrem Blick lag nun kalte Wut. „Er hatte mich kalt erwischt, entzog mir ständig Kraft und... Ach, was erzähle ich Ihnen das überhaupt!" schnappte sie und ging wieder auf die Tür zu. „Jetzt kann es sowieso nicht mehr geändert werden!"

Gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde sie von außen aufgestoßen und Dumbledore trat ein, gefolgt von Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley.

„Anjolie! Gut, dass ich Sie finde!" rief er erleichtert. „Es gibt ein Problem!" Anjolie sah ihn und die beiden Schüler erstaunt an. Dann verengten sich ihre Augen und sie fragte: „Was ist passiert?"

„Harry und Ginny!" platzte Granger heraus. „Sie wurden bei Hagrids Hütte angegriffen! Wir konnten nichts tun..."

„Von wem und wo sind sie jetzt?" unterbrach Severus sie.

„Ich glaube es waren Todesser!" antwortete Granger mit schreckgeweiteten Augen. „Bitte, wir müssen ihnen helfen! Sie sind bei Hagrid untergekommen, aber..."

„War noch jemand dabei?" fragte Anjolie nach. „Jemand, der kein Todesser war?"

„Was?... Ich weiß nicht! Es ging alles so schnell!" schluchzte Granger jetzt.

Anjolie stürmte an ihm vorbei und lief ins Labor. Er rannte hinterher und rief: „Er kann unmöglich schon fest sein!" Severus sah gerade noch, wie sie sich über seinen Labortisch beugte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, so dass er nicht erkennen konnte, was sie tat. Er sah, wie sich vor ihr ein goldfarbenes Licht ausbreitete, doch als er näher trat, um zu sehen, woher es kam, war es schon wieder verschwunden. Anjolie schwankte und klammerte sich für einen Moment an den Tisch. Doch nach einem tiefen Atemzug griff sie schon wieder nach einem Messer, um die Gussform zu öffnen.

„Anjolie!" setzte er an, um sie davon abzuhalten, doch zu spät. Sie hatte sie bereits geöffnet... und der Stein schien fertig zu sein. Mit dem rubinähnlichen Stein in der Hand, rannte sie wieder an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. _‚Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!'_

Severus blieb noch einen Augenblick im Labor stehen, um sich zu sammeln und zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. Er konnte nicht aktiv beim Kampf teilnehmen, wenn tatsächlich Todesser beteiligt waren, aber er konnte das Ganze von einem guten Platz beobachten und vielleicht ein paar Todesser von seinem Versteck aus erledigen. Und, nur vielleicht, offenbarte dieses unmögliche Weib einen Teil ihres Geheimnisses, denn vorhin konnte er sehen, dass sie durchaus Magie besaß. Sie wurde immer interessanter!

Als er ins Büro kam, standen dort immer noch Weasley und Granger und Severus blieb abrupt stehen. „Was habt ihr denn noch hier zu suchen?" fragte er gereizt.

„Professor Dumbledore meinte, wir sollten hier bleiben!" schoss Weasley heraus.

„Damit meinte er mit Sicherheit ‚im Schloss' und nicht in meinem Büro!" fauchte Severus. Wie konnte man eigentlich nur so unglaublich dumm sein? „Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen und mir nicht meine Zeit stehlen!" Er ging auf sie zu und die beiden verließen fluchtartig das Büro. Auch er verließ sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg, um den ersten Dshinn seines Lebens zu sehen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

So, das wäre das nächste Kapitel. Eigentlich wollte ich es bis zum Schluss des Kampfes führen, habe mich aber entschieden, Euch noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Außerdem kann mich so in Ruhe entscheiden, wie der Kampf abläuft.

Und da ihr Euch jetzt schon durch dieses ellenlange Kapitel gequält habt, steht doch auch einem kleinen Review nichts entgegen!;-)

Ich danke Euch übrigens für eure bisherigen lieben Reviews und hoffe, dass ich auch diesmal keinen ganz so großen Mist gebaut habe.

Bis denne

Rosifer


	8. Schock und neue Kraft

_Bei diesem Kapitel muss ich euch vorwarnen! Wer Kampfbeschreibungen der blutigeren Art nicht ertragen kann, sollte den Kampf mit den letzten Todessern überspringen! Alles andere sollte wieder erträglich sein!_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts hiervon und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Alles nur geklaut und alles aus Spaß geschrieben!_

8. Kapitel – **Schock und neue Kraft**

Anjolie lief mit Dumbledore in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Es dämmerte bereits und man konnte schon von weitem die Flüche zwischen den Todessern und den bereits anwesenden Lehrern hin und herfliegen sehen. Anjolie riss sich den Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn weg. „Stört beim Kämpfen!" erklärte sie kurz angebunden auf Dumbledores erstaunten Blick.

„Ich werde mich vom Wald aus anschleichen und sehen, ob der Dshinn sich dort irgendwo herumtreibt. Ich möchte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und feststellen, dass mein Gegner sich in meinem Rücken befindet!"

„Schaffen Sie das allein?" fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig.

„Ich hoffe es!" sagte Anjolie leise und warf Dumbledore einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Vorhin hat er mich überrascht und es auch noch geschafft, mir meine Kraft zu stehlen. Ich muss ihn nur davon abhalten, es wieder zu tun. Eine Kleinigkeit!" Darauf warf ihr Dumbledore einen zweifelnden Blick zu und sie fauchte: „Ich werde es schon schaffen! Sehen _Sie_ zu, dass Sie Harry und Ginny da heil herausbekommen!" Also wirklich! Sah sie denn so schwach aus? Aber hatte er nicht allen Grund zum Zweifeln! Schließlich hatte sie ihm den Dshinn auf den Hals gejagt!_ ‚Ach, halt die Klappe!' _

Sie legte einen Zahn zu und lief zum Wald, der jetzt dunkel und bedrohlich vor ihr aufragte. Sie bewegte sich durch die Schatten der Bäume, was nicht sonderlich schwierig war, denn die wenigen Lichtflecken, die die Bäume durchließen, waren leicht zu umgehen.

So lief sie eine Weile, bis sie die ersten Todesser sah, die hinter den Bäumen vor den gegnerischen Flüchen Schutz suchten. Sie waren eindeutig besser dran, als Dumbledores Truppe, die nicht nur auf freier Fläche agieren mussten, sondern auch noch durch das restliche Tageslicht verraten wurden. Die Gatter bei Hagrids Hütte boten nicht sehr viel Schutz.

Doch die Todesser interessierten sie nicht! Sie musste den Dshinn finden, bevor er erledigen konnte, weshalb er hier war oder, schlimmer noch, sie wieder überraschte. Sie suchte also die Umgebung nach ihm ab, konnte aber nichts weiter ausmachen, als hier und da ein paar Todessermasken, die illuminierend aus der Dunkelheit herausstachen und die grünen Lichtstrahlen, die ihre Flüche verursachten.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht hinter ihr war. _‚Sei ehrlich, der Kerl macht dir einen Mordsschiss!'_ Als sie weiter in Richtung Hütte gehen wollte, stand plötzlich einer von Voldemorts Schergen vor ihr, den Zauberstab in der einen und ein riesiges Beil in der anderen Hand. _Beil? Seit wann liefen die mit Waffen rum?_

Zum Glück war er jedoch genauso überrascht wie sie, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich schneller fing. Sie zog ein Bein zurück und ließ es mit vollem Karacho nach vorn sausen, bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte, sein Beil zu heben. Er ließ seine Waffen fallen, griff sich in den Schritt und beugte seinen Oberkörper nach vorn, begleitet von Heullauten, um die ihn jeder Sopran beneiden würde. Nur leider viel zu laut! Also packte sie seinen Kopf und zog das Knie hoch, womit sie ihm die Maske und Nase zerschmetterte. Sie ließ ihn los, ging zwei Schritte zurück und verpasste ihm einen Seitentritt auf die Brust, der ihn gegen den Baum hinter sich schmetterte und an dem er letztendlich bewusstlos hinuntersackte.

Sie rieb sich die Hände, um den Schmutz loszuwerden und hörte plötzlich eine Stimme „...Kedavra!" verstand sie nur und wurde kurz darauf hart im Rücken getroffen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus blieb in der Deckung der Bäume, während er einen Todesser nach dem anderen betäubte. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber es mussten sich an die fünfzehn Todesser im Wald befinden; fast schon ein Großangriff. Hier, hinter ihnen, befand er sich in einer weit besseren Position als seine Kollegen, die ihre Angreifer nur in Schach halten, aber ihre Zahl nicht schmälern konnten.

Severus bewegte sich weiter zur Hütte, als er rechts von sich einen seltsamen Laut hörte. Er ging vorsichtig in diese Richtung, um die Ursache des Geräusches auszumachen, da trat kurz vor ihm ein Schatten hinter einem Baum vor. Severus zögerte nicht und betäubte den Todesser, war jedoch nicht schnell genug, um zu verhindern, dass der noch einen Todesfluch ausstieß – auf Severus' angepeiltes Ziel.

Als Voldemorts Handlanger fiel, gab er den Blick auf die Person frei, die er verflucht hatte. Anjolie! Er sah, wie sie zur Seite fiel, nachdem sie gegen einen Baum geprallt war, und bewegungslos liegen blieb. Severus stockte der Atem. _Nein! Das konnte nicht sein!_ Er rannte zu ihr und sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt gegen seine Brust. Er sank neben ihr auf die Knie und als er ihren so zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper derart leblos daliegen sah, zog sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammen. _Wie konnte das sein! Nicht sie! Diese vorlaute, unverschämte, arrogante Frau konnte sich doch nicht einfach so töten lassen!_ Seine Kehle verengte sich und Severus hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ohne es zu verhindern zu können, schluchzte er auf. Er zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen, legte seinen Zauberstab in seinen Schoß und griff nach ihrem Oberkörper, um sie umzudrehen.

Sie war so leicht, als er sie zu sich auf den Schoß zog. Ihr Kopf war auf seinem Arm gebettet und Severus strich ihre seidenweichen Haare aus dem Gesicht, wobei er eine große Beule auf ihrer Stirn entdeckte. „Nein! Das darf nicht sein! Bitte, es darf nicht..." Er zog sie an seine Brust und streichelte sanft über die Konturen ihres Gesichts, als sie plötzlich stöhnte. Erschrocken ließ er sie los und sie stöhnte erneut, als sie auf dem Waldboden aufprallte. Severus wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Was ging hier vor? Niemand überlebte einen Todesfluch! _‚Und was ist mit Potter?'_

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn direkt an. „Aua!" stöhnte sie vorwurfsvoll. Severus vermochte sie nur anstarren. Er konnte nicht klar denken und verspürte den Drang, sie zu berühren, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich war. Anjolie hob einen Arm und berührte ihre Stirn, zuckte jedoch gleich zurück, als sie an ihre Beule kam. „Was für 'ne Dampframme hat mich denn da erwischt?"

Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und war jetzt fast mit ihm auf Augenhöhe. Dann blinzelte sie ihn erstaunt an. „Hey, hast du geweint?" fragte sie und strich mit einer Hand sanft über seine Wange, um die Träne abzuwischen, die sich unbemerkt ihren Weg gebahnt hatte.

Erst durch ihre Berührung wurde ihm klar, dass sie tatsächlich lebte und seine anfängliche –Verzweiflung? Trauer? Was auch immer! – schlug in Wut um. Er packte sie an den Armen und riss sie an sich. „Was wird hier gespielt? Wie konntest du das überleben?" fragte er leise, eisern bemüht, nicht die Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie, sichtlich verwirrt. „Was überleben?"

„Dich hat ein Todesfluch voll erwischt und trotzdem lebst du! Niemand überlebt einen Todesfluch!" versuchte Severus ruhig zu antworten. Die Wut brodelte in seinen Adern. _Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihm das anzutun?_

„Ein Fluch? Ein dämlicher _Menschenfluch_ hat mich umgehauen?" entgegnete sie fassungslos. Sie versuchte vorsichtig sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Doch als sie merkte, dass das nicht ging, ohne ihm wehzutun, fragte sie entnervt: „Severus! Könntest du mich bitte loslassen?"

„Nicht, bevor ich eine Antwort von dir erhalten habe!" presste er zwischen seinen inzwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. _‚Diesmal wirst du mir nicht einfach so entkommen!'_

„Was für eine Antwort?"

„Auf die Frage, die ich dir eben gestellt habe!" Ihm platzte gleich der Kragen!

„Oh, ähm... chrm... Frage?" Sie grinste ihn entschuldigend an.

Severus gab seinem Drang nach und schüttelte sie kräftig. „Hey..." versuchte sie zu protestieren, doch ihr klapperten die Zähne zu sehr aufeinander. Einen Moment später besann sich Severus wieder und hörte auf. „Wieso überlebst du einen Todesfluch?" wiederholte er.

„Warum sollte ich ihn nicht überleben?" antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage.

‚_Ich hab's! Sie will mich in den Wahnsinn treiben? Allein dafür ist sie hier!'_ „Weil kein Mensch den Todesfluch überleben kann!" versuchte er es noch mal, in der Absicht, sich nicht abwimmeln zu lassen.

Sie legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihn voll mütterlicher Geduld an. _‚Treib es ja nicht zu weit!'_ „Severus! Wann habe ich je behauptet, ein Mensch zu sein?" fragte sie sanft. „Eure Magie kann mir nichts anhaben!... Eigentlich! Deshalb hat es mich ja so verwirrt, dass ein menschlicher Fluch so viel Schaden bei mir ausrichten konnte."

Severus' Wut verrauchte schlagartig. „Du bist gegen den Baum geknallt!" erklärte er wie betäubt. Kein Mensch? Aber... „Was bist du dann?"

In dem Moment ertönte ein weiteres Stöhnen. Anjolie riss sich von ihm los und drehte sich um. Erst jetzt fiel Severus der Todesser auf, der gegen den Baum gelehnt lag. Er wachte wieder auf!

Anjolie sprang auf und taumelte kurz. Sie hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder gefangen und versetzte dem Todesser einen Tritt gegen den Kopf, der ihn zurück ins Land der Träume schickte.

Severus war für einen Moment sprachlos. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so brutal sein könnte. Was verbarg sie noch?

„Jetzt hätte ich doch glatt vergessen, weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin!" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Kommst du?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!" _‚Wie kann ich dir erklären, dass ich mich den Todessern nicht zeigen darf?' _

„Oh!... Okay", meinte sie und nach einem letzten verwirrten Blick auf ihn, ging sie auf den Waldrand zu.

Severus atmete tief durch. Würde er je die ganze Wahrheit über sie erfahren? Warum musste auch gerade im Augenblick seiner Frage dieser Idiot aufwachen? McNair, oder was von ihm übrig war. Auf Severus Lippen legte sich ein trockenes Lächeln. Sie hatte ihn ganz schön zugerichtet! Aber dieses brutale Schwein hatte es nicht anders verdient. Sie hätte schlimmer ausgesehen, wenn sie sich nicht gegen ihn hätte wehren können. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Schließlich hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie war!

Severus stützte seine Hände auf seinen Beinen ab und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Er musste sich unbedingt wieder fangen.

Eine Weile später kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er das auch konnte, während er Anjolie den Rücken frei hielt. Auch wenn es verdammt ruhig im Wald geworden war. Als er seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hand nahm, fiel sein Blick auf etwas Dunkles auf dem Waldboden. Er griff danach und erkannte, dass es sich dabei um den Stein gegen den Dshinn handelte. Anjolie musste ihn verloren haben! Severus sprang auf und lief hinter ihr her. _‚Verdammt! Muss sie mich denn da unbedingt mit Gewalt hineinziehen?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Während Anjolie wieder nach dem Dshinn Ausschau hielt, passte sie diesmal auch auf die Todesser auf. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Anfällig für Menschen-Magie! So weit war es mit ihr also schon gekommen! Na schön, Severus hatte etwas von einem Baum erzählt, aber trotzdem! Der Fluch hätte normalerweise an ihr verpuffen müssen. Vielleicht hatte der Dshinn ja recht und sie war wirklich schon zu lange unter den Menschen oder aber er hatte ihr durch seinen magischen Angriff zu viel Kraft genommen? Was soll's! Das konnte sie auch noch später erkunden.

Sie war jetzt am Waldrand angekommen, ohne einem weiteren Todesser zu begegnen. Den Grund dafür erkannte sie sofort. Die meisten lagen als dunkle Schatten vor der Hütte verstreut. Drei einzelne standen noch und neben ihnen – der Dshinn! Sie sah ihn zwar nur von hinten und es war auch zu dunkel, um von ihrem Platz aus Gesichter genau auszumachen, aber er musste es sein! Die Größe stimmte und vor ihm standen... Ginny und Harry? Was zum Teufel sollte das? Die sollten schon längst wieder in der Schule sein! Wo waren Dumbledore und seine Leute?

Anjolie bewegte sich weiter zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick um die Hütte zu haben, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Was gäbe sie jetzt für ein bisschen Licht!

Doch, dass der Kampf vorbei zu sein schien, war kein gutes Zeichen! Dumbledore würde nicht einfach so verschwinden und die beiden Kinder seinen Feinden überlassen.

Anjolie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie vorgehen sollte. Würde der Stein von hier aus funktionieren? Sie konnte kein Risiko eingehen, denn sie hatte nur einen Versuch dafür. Der Dshinn würde schließlich nicht tatenlos dastehen und zusehen, wie sie es ein zweites Mal versuchte! Sie musste näher ran! _Irgendeine Strategie? Nein! Wozu auch?_

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und schlich los. Sie bemerkten sie nicht und so hatte sie die Möglichkeit ein wenig zu lauschen.

„...Junge der Preis für die Freiheit! Das war leichter, als ich erwartet habe!" sagte der Dshinn. Sie erkannte seine Stimme wieder. „Seid ihr sicher, dass ich ihn nicht gleich erledigen soll?" wandte er sich an die Todesser.

„Nein! Er gehört dem Meister!" antwortete eine schnarrende, arrogante Stimme. Sehr gut! Sie wollten Harry lebend. Das war schon mal ein Pluspunkt. „Aber das Gör kann weg!"

„Da bin ich anderer Ansicht!" sagte Anjolie, ein paar Meter hinter ihnen. Ginny durfte auf keinen Fall etwas geschehen. Die vier fuhren herum und die drei Todesser schossen sofort Flüche auf sie ab. _Oh, nein! Damit werdet ihr diesmal keinen Erfolg haben!_ Anjolie sammelte in sekundenschnelle ihre Energie und baute sie wie einen Schild vor sich auf, wobei das goldene Licht von den grünen Strahlen der Todesser überdeckt wurde. Hoffentlich! Ihre Gegenwehr war erfolgreich. Die Flüche verpufften, zeigen jedoch genug Wirkung, um sie einen Schritt zurückzudrängen. _‚Ich muss unbedingt neue Energie sammeln!' _

Ginny hatte entsetzt aufgeschrieen und stürzte sich auf einen der Todesser, während die anderen beiden entsetzt Anjolie anstarrten. Diese stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften und beobachtete kurz amüsiert, wie Ginny auf den Todesser eindrosch. Es war derjenige war, der Ginny vorhin für entbehrlich gehalten hatte und nachdem seine Maske auf den Boden gefallen war, erkannte sie in ihm Malfoy. _‚Ich wette, jetzt bereust du diese Worte!'_

Ginny verpasste ihm in ihrer Wut einen Kinnhaken nach dem anderen. Sein Gesicht musste in der Zwischenzeit schon eine weiche Masse sein! Da erwachten auch die anderen Todesser aus der Starre. Einer griff bereits nach Ginny und Malfoy kippte um, wie ein Stein. Anjolie setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Im Laufen griff sie über ihre Schulter und ihr Schwert materialisierte sich. Sie zog es, wie aus einer unsichtbaren Scheide, und sprang kurz vor dem zweiten Todesser ab. Ihre Füße trafen ihn mitten auf der Brust und er wurde auf den Boden geschleudert, während Anjolie in der Hocke landete. Sie stand auf und schwang gleichzeitig ihr Schwert seitlich nach oben und zog es damit Ginny's Angreifer quer über den Rücken. Er ließ schreiend von seiner Gegnerin ab und Ginny nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre Tritttechnik an ihm auszuprobieren.

Währenddessen kam der zweite Todesser wieder auf die Beine und hob seinen Zauberstab. Anjolie gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, den Fluch auszustoßen. Sie machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und zog das Schwert abermals durch die Luft. Er schrie panisch auf und starrte auf den blutenden Stumpf, der eben noch seine Hand gewesen war, während Anjolie sich um sich selbst drehte, mit der zweiten Hand den Griff packte und ihm mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Kopf abschlug. Sekunden nach seinem Kopf landete auch sein Körper auf dem Erdboden.

Anjolie drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah noch, wie Ginny dem vor ihr knienden Todesser einen letzten Tritt verpasste und er bewusstlos nach hinten fiel.

Anjolie lächelte und ging auf ihn zu. „Gar nicht so übel, Kleines!" lobte sie Ginny, hob ihr Schwert senkrecht über den Todesser und wollte ihm das Schwert ins Herz stoßen. „Nein!" schrie Ginny entsetzt auf.

„Was?" fragte Anjolie und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach töten! Er ist schon bewusstlos und kann keinem mehr was tun!" flüsterte Ginny. _‚Du meine Güte! Kann die einem 'nen Schrecken einjagen!'_

„Bewusstlose können wieder aufwachen und dich erneut angreifen, Ginny!" widersprach Anjolie ungeduldig.

„Dann verpasse ich ihm wieder eine! Bitte nicht!" flehte Ginny. Anjolie verdrehte die Augen und ließ das Schwert sinken. „Ich hoffe, du bist in deinem Kampf nicht aus so ‚gnädig'! Solch ein Zögern könnte dir das Leben kosten!" schimpfte sie verstimmt und sah sich um. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Dshinn, der ein paar Schritte von ihr wegstand. _‚Ups! Den hatte ich ganz vergessen!'_

Er hatte nicht in den Kampf eingegriffen, stand einfach nur mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und grinste. Sie hätte auch mächtig als ausgesehen, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. „Was denn?" setzte Anjolie an. „Du hilfst deinen Verbündeten nicht?"

„Verbündete?" spuckte er aus. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Und überhaupt, warum sollte ich mich um den Genuss bringen, dich kämpfen zu sehen? Dein Rückzieher eben hat mich allerdings ein wenig enttäuscht."

„Mir bricht das Herz!" spöttelte sie. „Ginny, geh mit Harry zurück zum Schloss!" wies sie Ginny an, ohne sie anzusehen. Sie wollte ihn lieber nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.

„Er geht nirgendwo hin!" widersprach der Dshinn und trat einen Schritt näher. Anjolie hob das Schwert und rief: „Bleib, wo du bist!"

„Du kannst mich damit nicht töten!" lachte der Dshinn, blieb aber trotzdem stehen.

„Vielleicht nicht! Aber ich kann dir damit so richtig schön wehtun!" presste sie hervor. Sie nickte in Harrys Richtung und sagte: „Wozu brauchst du ihn noch? Die Todesser sind erledigt und ich kann Voldemort hier nirgends entdecken!" _‚Nicht, dass ich wüsste, wie er aussieht!'_

„Er geht solange nicht, bis ich bekomme, was ich begehre, Engelchen! Weißt du, ich war ziemlich sauer, als ich hörte, dass Voldemorts Giftmischer nicht bei ihm war. Dachte erst, er wolle mich hinhalten, aber nachdem ich ihm zeigte, was ich davon hielt, wurde er auf einmal richtig gesprächig! Er sagte mir, dass dieser Zauberer hier zu finden wäre und er _gab_ mir einige seiner Leute mit, um mir den Weg zu erleichtern. Jetzt stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als du plötzlich hier aufgetaucht bist!"

„Sag bloß nicht, dass Voldemort dir seine Leute freiwillig mitgegeben hat!"

„Ich überredete ihn!" _‚Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können!' _dachte sie, als eine weitere seiner Informationen zu ihr durchdrang.

„Hm. Sein Zaubertrankmeister ist hier? Wer soll das denn sein? Ich habe hier nur einen... Moment mal!" Anjolie sah zu Ginny. Die stand noch immer neben einem bewegungslosen Harry – was war los mit ihm? – und schaute unsicher zwischen ihr und dem Dshinn hin und her. Ginny schien zu ahnen, was sie dachte und nickte, womit sie Anjolies Befürchtung bestätigte. Severus! _‚Ich bin hier wohl nicht die einzige mit einem kleinen Geheimnis, was?'_

Sie sah den Dshinn wieder an und sagte: „Ich befürchte, der Zaubertrankmeister steht nicht zur Verfügung!"_ ‚Hände weg von Severus!'_

„Was?" fuhr er auf. „Wage es nicht, mir wieder im Weg zu stehen. Oder denkst du, ich glaube, dass es Zufall ist, dass du auch hier aufgetaucht bist?"

„Lass es mich so ausdrücken! Ich kann mir vorstellen, wofür du den Stein brauchst und ich gedenke nicht, dich dahingehend gewähren zu lassen!" Während dieser Worte fasste sie in ihren Lederbeutel und wollte den Stein heraus nehmen. Doch nichts! Er war weg! _‚Scheiße!'_

In dem Moment knurrte der Dshinn auf und stürzte sich auch schon auf sie. Anjolie hob ihr Schwert an und konnte spüren, wie es sich in sein Fleisch bohrte, als er sie an der Kehle packte. Augenblicklich fühlte sie Schwäche in sich aufsteigen. Wie machte er das nur? Sie musste unbedingt von ihm loskommen!

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Ginny auf den Dshinn losstürmen. NEIN! War sie wahnsinnig? Bevor Ginny auch nur einen Treffer landen konnte, versetzte der Dshinn ihr einen Schlag, der sie gegen die Wand von Hagrids Hütte beförderte, wo sie bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Anjolie versuchte seinen Griff um ihren Hals zu lösen, doch vergeblich. Sie ließ los und griff auch mit der zweiten Hand nach ihrem Schwert. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie es in seiner Wunde und bewegte es hin und her. Der Dshinn tobte vor Schmerz und schleuderte sie von sich. Anjolie flog in Richtung Wald und knallte gegen einen Baum. _‚Schon wieder!'_ konnte sie noch denken, bevor es schwarz um sie herum wurde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus kniete am Waldrand und beobachtete die Szene vor sich. Anjolie stand über Nott und hielt ihr Schwert über seinem Herzen, bereit zum Stoß. Würde sie ihn töten, so wie Dolohow? Severus musste schlucken, als er daran dachte, mit welcher Leichtigkeit sie ihn getötet hatte.

Als sie mit Ginny sprach, sah Severus, wie Malfoy in Richtung Wald robbte. Wieso bemerkte sie das nicht? Wie konnte sie einerseits so eine gute Kämpferin und andererseits so unglaublich leichtsinnig sein? Severus schnappte sich einen größeren Stein und wartete darauf, dass Malfoy den Waldrand erreichte, während Anjolie anfing mit dem Dshinn zu diskutieren. Er ging jedenfalls davon aus, dass es der Dshinn war, da ihre Aufmerksamkeit allein ihm galt.

Malfoy kroch inzwischen ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt in den Wald. Severus erhob sich und schlich auf ihn zu. Ihm wäre es lieber, Magie benutzen zu können; diese Art von Kampf, war ihm zu schmutzig. Aber das Licht des Fluchs hätte man schon von weiten gesehen. Er lief schneller zu Malfoy und bevor dieser den Blick heben konnte, schlug Severus zu.

Er drehte sich wieder zu der kleinen Gruppe um und hörte gerade noch, dass der Dshinn von ihm sprach – oder besser gesagt, von Voldemorts ‚Giftmischer'! _‚Verdammt! Auf die Art sollte sie es nicht erfahren!'_

Ihm stockte der Atem, als er sah, wie der Dshinn Anjolie plötzlich packte und er konnte von seinem Versteck aus hören, welche Schnalz-Geräusche ihr Schwert verursachte, als Anjolie es in der Wunde des Dshinn bewegte. Als dieser sie von sich schleuderte, landete sie mit einem Keuchen genau an Severus' Baum, dessen Stamm sich durch die Wucht des Aufpralls spaltete.

Da der Dshinn mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, kniete sich Severus sofort neben sie. Diesmal befürchtete er nicht, dass sie tot sei, aber es doch ein ziemlich heftiger Crash gewesen. Er schaute wieder auf und sah, dass der Dshinn sich gerade das Schwert aus dem Bauch zog. Es wurde Zeit, Anjolie wieder wach zu bekommen!

„Anjolie!" rief er leise und tätschelte ihre Wangen. „Wach schon auf, verdammt!" Er schüttelte sie und schlug etwas heftiger auf ihre Wangen. „Anjolie! WACH AUF!" Sie stöhnte leise und ihre Augenlider begannen zu flattern. Severus zog ihren Oberkörper hoch und lehnte sie gegen den Baum. Er sah wieder rüber zum Dshinn und zuckte entsetzt zurück, als er sah, dass der sie beide ansah.

„Komm schon wieder zu dir! Du musst den Stein benutzen!" Er tätschelte wieder ihre Wangen und hoffte, dass sie endlich wieder zur Besinnung kam.

„Verloren!" murmelte sie. Severus begriff sofort. „Nein, ich habe ihn gefunden! Er ist hier! Komm schon endlich zu dir!"

„Kann nicht! Du musst..." stöhnte sie.

„Ich kann das nicht! Du hast doch selbst gesagt, man muss Zugriff auf die universale Energie haben!" Als er wieder aufsah, kam der Dshinn bereits langsam auf sie zu.

„Er kommt! Steh auf!" Severus versuchte sie hochzuziehen, aber sie wehrte sich. Sie griff nach seinem Ärmel und sagte: „Ich bin zu schwach, Severus. Er hat mir wieder Kraft entzogen!"

„Dann haben wir ein verdammtes Problem!" flüsterte Severus entsetzt. Der Dshinn war jetzt fast da.

In Anjolies Augen trat Entschlossenheit. „Nein! Du kannst es! Du hast es doch beim Sonnenaufgang auch getan! Du musst dich nur öffnen, so wie damals!"

Severus Augen weiteten sich. Also doch! Sie war die Gestalt auf dem Turm gewesen! „Das ist lächerlich!" schimpfte er wütend. „Tu es!" schrie sie ihn jetzt an.

Severus packte den Stein und stand auf. „Öffne dich! Aber warte bis er ganz da ist, dann halt ihm den Stein entgegen und sag die Zauberformel!" hörte er Anjolie leise.

‚_Öffne dich!'_ Als ob das so einfach wäre! Bis jetzt hatte er seine ganze Kraft darin investiert, sich zu verschließen und plötzlich sollte er genau das Gegenteil tun? Und _wie_ sollte er sich öffnen? Er wusste gar nicht, wo er ansetzen sollte. Plötzlich spürte er ihre Hand am Bein. „Stell dir einfach vor, dass die Sonne gleich aufgeht und du die Energien des neuen Tages in dich aufnehmen willst! Leg die Schutzmauern um dich herum ab! Bitte!"

Er war da! Jetzt oder nie! Severus schloss die Augen und legte seine Abwehr ab. Er öffnete seinen Geist und spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Sie kam von unten, begann dort, wo sie ihn am Bein berührte. Und plötzlich war die Wärme überall um ihn herum. Er öffnete die Augen und der Dshinn stand direkt vor ihm. Seine roten Augen leuchteten unheilverkündend, als er sich vorbeugte und fragte: „Sag Mensch, was wünscht du dir?"

„Nur das!" sagte Severus und hielt den Stein hoch, der jetzt von innen heraus leuchtete. Die Augen des Dshinn weiteten sich.

„Nim shubarat bahim!" sprach Severus die Worte aus, die den Dshinn verdammen würden. Der brüllte vor Wut auf und wollte nach Severus greifen. Doch der wiederholte die Worte; kraftvoller, überzeugter und die Konturen der Gestalt vor ihm verschwammen. „Nim shubarat bahim!" brüllte Severus jetzt. Die Wärme rauschte nun wie loderndes Feuer durch seine Adern und der Dshinn wurde unter lautem Gebrüll in den Stein aufgesogen.

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass es vorbei war; die Macht des Dshinn gebrochen und im Stein gefangen war. Erst als er den Stein in seinen Umhang gesteckt hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf und sank auf die Knie. Die Wärme hatte seinen Körper verlassen und er fühlte sich plötzlich leer und einsam.

Anjolie kniete neben ihm und strich über sein Haar. Sie fasste sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich. Er sah ihr in die Augen und wusste sofort, dass sie verstand, was er jetzt fühlte. Die kannte dieses Gefühl des Verlorenseins. _Aber wir können es ändern! Wir müssen nicht einsam sein! Ich will sie wieder haben!_ Severus senkte seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren. Sie kam ihm entgegen und erwiderte den Kuss voller Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe. Für einen Moment verschwand die Welt um sie herum. Nur sie beide existierten. Und Severus wünschte, sie könnten für immer so bleiben! Er wollte sie in die Arme nehmen und mit ihr davonfliegen, an einen Ort, wo sie niemand fand. Doch wie alles, musste auch dieser Kuss enden. Und unendlich langsam lösten sie sich voneinander, ihre Blicke miteinander verschmolzen.

Sie fuhren jäh auseinander, als von der Hütte aus verschiedenes Stöhnen zu hören war. Severus sprang auf und sah in die Richtung, aus der die störenden Geräusche kamen. Potter kniete neben der kleinen Weasley und hinter der Hütte waren verschiedene andere dunkle Gestalten zu sehen. Severus hatte nicht bemerkt, wie dunkel es in der Zwischenzeit geworden war, doch der Vollmond gab genug Licht ab, so dass sie nicht über ihre eigenen Füße stolpern würden.

Severus beugte sich zu Anjolie hinunter und half ihr auf. „Komm! Es wird Zeit zu erfahren, warum wir plötzlich allein dastanden!"

„Vermutlich der Dshinn!" sagte Anjolie. „Er muss die andern, genau wie auch Harry, betäubt haben!"

Severus seufzte und sah sie an. „Du wärst mir wesentlich sympathischer, wenn du nicht immer auf alles eine Antwort haben würdest! Das kann einem ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen!"

Anjolie warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu und Severus musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu lächeln. _‚Also gut! Es wird Zeit die Mauern wieder hochzuziehen!'_ dachte Severus bei sich. Langsam aber sicher kam er wieder zur Besinnung und es war zu gefährlich, die Deckung unten zu lassen.

Anjolie krallte sich auf einmal seinen Arm, henkte sich bei ihm ein und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. _‚Naja, einen Moment kann ich ja noch warten!'_ verwarf er seine Bedenken und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Das war's. Dafür habe ich mir eine weitere Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen und ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt! Es gab nämlich einige Stellen, an denen hätte ich gerne alles hingeworfen! Und ich hoffe, es war an bestimmten Stellen nicht zu eklig!

Ich möchte es mir aber nicht nehmen lassen, mich für eure lieben Reviews zu bedanken. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, wie es einen beflügeln kann, so nette Worte über seine Geschichte zu hören.

So, diese Nacht ruhe ich mich aus und morgen geht weiter-)

LG

Rosifer


	9. Stunden der Wahrheit

_Hallöle, hier kommt ein seeehhhr langes Kapitel, in dem sich die lieben Charaktere erst einmal erholen können. Was allerdings nicht unbedingt heißt, dass es deswegen langweilig wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte an den Figuren, abgesehen von Anjolie, gehören JKR oder den Erfindern von Buffy._

9. Kapitel – **Stunden der Wahrheit**

Anjolie lag auf einer Lichtung, versteckt inmitten des Verbotenen Waldes, und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Seit Sonnenaufgang ruhte sie sich schon hier auf und ihre Kraftreserven waren wieder vollkommen hergestellt. Trotzdem hatte sie sich vorgenommen, regelmäßig Kraft zu schöpfen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkam.

Trotzdem verspürte sie nicht die geringste Lust wieder zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. So stressig hatte sie sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt! Ihr Plan hatte so einfach ausgesehen: Die Auserwählte trainieren und den Menschen wenigstens eine gewisse Chance zum Sieg verschaffen. Wer hatte denn mit solchen Schwierigkeiten gerechnet? Dämonen, die Ginnys Ausbildung verhindern wollen, ja. Aber ganz bestimmt keine Dshinn! Der war eindeutig ein Level zu groß für sie gewesen!

Anjolie verschränkte die Arme unter ihrem Kopf und seufzte. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie viel Gelegenheit gehabtüber die gestrigen Ereignisse nachzudenken; viel zu viel! Es überfuhr sie jetzt noch eiskalt, wenn sie daran dachte, wie knapp das alles gewesen war. Wenn Severus nicht die Kraft gefunden hätteüber sich hinaus zu wachsen, wären sie jetzt vielleicht tot – wenn nicht noch Schlimmeres.

Severus war wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher Mann und erst sein Kuss... Anjolie lächelte und schwelgte einen Moment in der Erinnerung. Zu schade, dass er wieder der Alte sein würde, wenn sie zurück ins Schloss kam. Severus' Kuss war lediglich eine Folge des Entzugs der universalen Energie aus seinem Körper. Sie kannte das, hatte es selbst schon oft genug erlebt! Es floss genug terranische Energie durch ihren Körper, doch sie hatte noch immer die Fähigkeiten die universale Energie anzuzapfen und so die alte Verbundenheit zu spüren. Doch sobald sie aus ihr verschwunden war, kam die Einsamkeit zurück. Der Wunsch nach der verlorenen Wärme, nach Geborgenheit, hatte Severus zu dem Kuss veranlasst. Etwas, was er wohl nie getan hätte, wenn er wirklich er selbst gewesen wäre. Dieser Gedanke war absolut ernüchternd.

Seine ‚Rückverwandlung' hatte schon begonnen, als sie Hagrids Hütte erreichten. Er hatte sie verlassen, um nach Dumbledore zu suchen und sie hatte ihn nur ungern gehen lassen, solange er noch so umgänglich war. Sie genoss seine Nähe, ohne dass er sie anfauchte oder sie links liegen ließ. Und sie wollte einfach glauben, dass es ihm gut tat, sich mal nicht vor allem zu verschließen und in jedem potentielle Gegner zu sehen.

Obwohl, wenn er wirklich zu den Todessern gehörte oder, wie sie nach Ginnys Bestätigung eher glaubte, Voldemort in die Suppe spuckte, hatte er allen Grund dazu. Wehrte er sich deshalb mit allen Kräften gegen jede Art von Nähe? Weil er dadurch angreifbar wäre? Vielleicht sollte sie ihn dann lieber in Ruhe lassen. Sie musste ihn nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen; besser gesagt, nicht noch einmal!

Anjolie rieb sich übers Gesicht und stöhnte frustriert auf. Sie hatte ganz schönen Mist gebaut und sie war heilfroh, dass es unter der Lehrerschaft keine Opfer gab. Einige waren zwar verletzt, doch die Heilerin der Schule, würde das schnell wieder hinbekommen.

Allerdings war Dumbledore ganz schön sauer auf sie gewesen. Noch ein Grund, weshalb sie den Frieden der Lichtung vorzog. _‚Du meinst wohl, warum du dich hier versteckst!'_

Der liebe Direktor war sozusagen über die Leiche des Todessers gestolpert, den sie erledigt hatte. Sie bekam jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er in die Krankenstation gestürmt kam und sie zu sprechen verlangte. Seine intensiven blauen Augen hatten vor Zorn gesprüht und erinnerten sie in dem Moment stark an Michael, wie er ihr eine Strafpredigt hielt, wenn sie mal wieder etwas getan hatte, was ihm nicht in den Kram passte oder nicht zum Plan gehörte. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, dann hatten die beiden sich oft so gegenüber gestanden!

Dumbledore hatte ohne Umschweife angefangen, auf sie einzureden. „Ich habe gesehen, was Sie mit dem Todesser angestellt haben und bin äußerst verärgert darüber! Ich kann Ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, da ich es bisher versäumte, Ihnen unsere Prinzipien zu erläutern. Doch eines möchte ich sofort klar stellen: Wir töten unsere Gegner nicht! Wir..."

„Moment mal!" hatte sie ihn verwirrt unterbrochen. „Sie töten Ihre Gegner nicht. Okay! Aberüberhaupt nicht oder nur nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt?" Dumbledore hatte sie wütend über seine Brille hinweg angefunkelt. _‚Was? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?'_

„Wir töten nicht und sinken damit auf das selbe Niveau, wie die Todesser! Wir haben andere Möglichkeiten, unsere Gegner auszuschalten!" predigte weiter und Anjolie verspürte den Drang fluchtartig das Gebäude zu verlassen.

„Das ist ja alles sehr löblich, Herr Professor!" erwiderte sie entnervt. „Aber von Ihnen war nun eben mal keiner zur Stelle und wenn Sie sich bitte erinnern mögen, ich gehöre nicht zu Ihrem Team! Vielleicht gehört es ja zu Ihren Prinzipien, Ihre Feinde nicht zu töten und ihnen damit die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich irgendwann wieder gegen Sie und Ihre Leute zu stellen. Das ist schließlich nicht das erste mal, dass das vorgekommen ist, nicht wahr! Sagen Sie, wie viele Ihrer Anhänger starben durch die Hand eines Todessers, der eigentlich schon hätte ausgeschaltet sein können?

Aber _ich_ habe keinerlei Skrupel im Kampf zu töten und ich lasse auch nicht zu, dass ein Gegner von mir zum potentiellen Mörder derjenigen wird, die mir anvertraut sind.

Ihre Art ist nicht _meine_ Art zu kämpfen, Professor und ich lasse mir von Ihnen keine Prinzipien aufzwingen, die sich für mich _und Ginny_ nur als nachteilig herausstellen würden!" Darauf straffte Dumbledore die Schultern, was ihn noch ein Stück größer erscheinen ließ. _‚Da braut sich was zusammen!'_ Aber Anjolie hatte keine Lust verspürt, sich in die Enge treiben zu lassen und sprach schnell weiter.

„Hören Sie! Bevor Sie hier gleich aus der Kutte springen, kann ich Sie beruhigen! Ich werde mich wieder aus den Angelegenheiten von euch Menschen heraushalten. Das vorhin war eine Ausnahme! Ich war dafür verantwortlich, dass er hier auftauchte und dabei auch Ginny bedroht wurde und wollte es wieder richten. Und, bevor sie es Ihnen selbst erzählt, ich hätte auch ohne zu zögern den anderen Todesser getötet, wenn Ginny mich nicht gebeten hätte, es zu lassen!

Doch in Zukunft werden weder Ihre heißgeliebten Todesser, noch Voldemort selbst oder irgendein anderer Mensch von mir etwas zu befürchten haben, vorausgesetzt, sie lassen die Finger von der Auserwählten! Und sobald der Kampf vorüber ist, haben auch die nichts mehr von mir zu befürchten!

So, und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich habe eine Menge Kraft verloren und werde mir diese jetzt zurückzuholen!" Er hatte sie eindeutig wieder zur Weißglut getrieben und sie ging lieber, bevor sie etwas Dummes tat.

Bevor sie die Station verließ, hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass Madame Pomfrey Ginny bis zum Abend in der Krankenstation behielt. Sie war zwar nicht verletzt, aber dort war sie sicher und konnte nichts anstellen. Sobald sie Ginny nachher abholte, würde sie sie sowieso erst mal darüber ausquetschen, wie sie in diese verfahrene Situation geraten waren. Jedenfalls waren sie nicht da gewesen, als sie die Schulumgebung abgesucht hatte.

Außerdem musste sie noch zu Severus und ihn bitten, den Trank zu brauen, wegen dem sie eigentlich in der Nokturngasse gewesen war. Wieder etwas, vor dem sie sich scheute. Sie mochte nicht so schnell vergessen, wie nett er sein konnte und sie befürchtete, dass er das in Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewerkstelligen würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Auf Anjolie's Weg in die Krankenstation bekam sie sowohl von einigen Lehrern als auch von den Schülern seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. Außerdem hielten sie von ihr genug Abstand, um eine Herde Elefanten vorbei zu lassen. _‚Auch gut! So brauch ich mich wenigstens nicht durch die Mengen zu kämpfen!'_

Gerade als sie die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnen wollte, wurde sie von innen aufgerissen und Severus kam heraus. Sie erstarrten beide in ihrer Bewegung und einen Moment lang blickten sie sich nur an.

„Hallo!" konnte Anjolie nur sagen und löste ihn damit aus seiner Starre.

„Aha! Da sind Sie also!" Er kam ganz heraus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

‚_Brr!'_ Keine Spur mehr von der Wärme – wie sie befürchtet hatte. _‚Also gut, dann auf ein Neues!'_ „Darf ich daraus schließen, dass Sie mich gesucht haben?" fragte sie unverbindlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir haben unser Gespräch noch nicht beendet!" erwiderte er und baute sich vor ihr auf. Seine Augen musterten sie kalt und Anjolie kam sich plötzlich sehr klein vor.

„Welches?" fragte sie kühl.

Er senkte den Kopf so tief, dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Anjolie schlucke krampfhaft und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. _‚Okay, das kann er wirklich gut!'_ „Unser Gespräch im Wald!" kam es grollend aus seiner Kehle. Er richtete sich wieder auf und nickte in Richtung Krankenstation. „Ich erwarte Sie in meinem Büro!"

Damit drehte er sich um und rauschte mit flatterndem Umhang los. _‚Bin ich im falschen Film, oder was?'_ Mit plötzlicher Wut im Bauch, rief sie ihm hinterher: „War das etwa ein Befehl, Sir?"

Er blieb ruckartig stehen und sah über seine Schulter zurück. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war nicht zu deuten, doch der Tonfall seiner Antwort hatte einen so samtig-weichen Klang, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. „Was immer Sie wollen!"

Anjolie starrte ihm noch hinterher, als er schon lange verschwunden war. Trotzdem schlug ihr Herz heftig. Wie sollte sie denn das nun schon wieder verstehen? Dieser Mann war für sie ein einziges Fragezeichen! Sie riss ihren Blick von der leeren Stelle los und ging in die Krankenstation.

„Oh, na endlich!" kam es entnervt aus dem hinteren Bereich der Station. Anjolie sah in die Richtung der Stimme und entdeckte Ginny auf ihrem Bett, umringt von Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Hast du mich damit gemeint?" fragte sie lächelnd, als sie auf die Gruppe zuging.

„Und ob!" schimpfte Ginny los. „Ich werde hier regelrecht gefangen gehalten! Und daran bist du schuld! Madame Pomfrey will mich nicht gehen lassen, obwohl es mir gut geht."

Anjolie stellte sich ans Kopfende von Ginny's Bett und legte ihre Hände auf das Bettgitter. „Gut! So konnte ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass du nichts anstellst!"

„Was soll ich denn bitte sehr anstellen?" fragte sie empört. Anjolie sah in die Runde und erkannte auch in ihren Blicken eine ängstlich Neugier.

„Ich weiß nicht! Genauso wenig, wie ich weiß, wie du gestern in die Situation oder besser gesagt in Hagrids Hütte geraten bist, obwohl ich bei meinem Kontrollgang kurz vorher niemanden dort antraf!"

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich mich entspannen soll! Also bin ich mit meinen Freunden ein wenig an der frischen Luft gewesen", verteidigte sich Ginny.

„Ah! Du warst also ‚frische Luft' schnappen! Und wo genau war das?"

Ginny sah auf ihre Hände und schwieg eisern. „Wir waren mit Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald", antwortete Harry stattdessen.

Anjolie sah ihn an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich mag mich ja irren, aber ich dachte immer, der Wald wäre nicht umsonst für euch Schüler verboten!" Die Leichtsinnigkeit der Vier machte sie sauer. Sie sollten doch wissen, wie gefährlich die Situation momentan war!

„Wir waren ja nicht allein dort und außerdem wurden wir erst an Hagrids Hütte angegriffen!" fuhr Hermine auf.

„An der ihr euch zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht befunden hättet, wenn ihr vorher auf dem erlaubten Hogwartsgelände gewesen wärt, und ich euch so noch rechtszeitig vor der Gefahr hätte warnen können!" entgegnete Anjolie gefährlich leise.

Sie alle wichen ihrem Blick aus und Anjolie stöhnte frustriert auf. „Hört mal! Ich will euch nichts vorschreiben, aber es ist zur Zeit einfach zu gefährlich für solche Eskapaden; nicht nur wegen diesem Aufschneider Voldemort, sondern eher aus dem Grund, weshalb ich hier bin! Es war wohl ein Fehler, dass ich Ginny nicht von Anfang an, den gesamten Grund meines Hierseins verriet!"

Ginny sah sie fragend an, doch Anjolie fuhr ungerührt fort. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Ginny euch über die ihr bevorstehende Aufgabe verraten hat, aber..."

„Alles!" warf Ginny ein und Anjolie nickte. „Gut, das macht es mir leichter! Dann lasst euch nur soviel gesagt sein: Es können und werden aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Dämonen in Hogwarts auftauchen, die auf jeden Fall versuchen werden, Ginny noch vor dem Kampf zu töten oder zumindest so zu verletzen, dass sie im Kampf keine Chance zum Sieg hat!" Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf und die anderen drei sahen sie geschockt an.

„Harry ist also nicht mehr der Einzige, dem man nach dem Leben trachtet! Allerdings besteht zwischen den Todessern und den Dämonen ein entscheidender Unterschied! Vor den Todessern hattet ihr hier in Hogwarts so gut wie kaum zu etwas zu befürchten, da die Schutzzauber ihr unerlaubtes Eindringen nicht gestatten. Die beauftragen Dämonen jedoch, stört dieser Schutz nicht und sie können hier jeder Zeit auftauchen. Und eines könnt ihr mir glauben: Selbst, wenn sie auf der Suche nach Ginny sind, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht auch jeden anderen quälen und töten, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten. Und sich außerhalb meines Schutzes oder dem eurer Lehrer aufzuhalten, _heißt _den Dämonen eine zusätzliche Gelegenheit zu geben!"

Anjolie schaute einem nach dem anderen tief in die Augen. Am längsten fixierte sie Hermine und sagte: „Ihr dürft euer Leben nicht mehr so aufs Spiel setzen! Ich weiß, dass klingt wie eine Predigt und wenn ihr genauso darauf steht wie ich, kann ich mir eure Gedanken dazu sehr genau vorstellen! Aber ich möchte euch dringend ans Herz legen, es euch gründlich zu überlegen, bevor ihr wieder so eine Aktion startet. Bis jetzt hattet ihr es nur mit der Bösartigkeit von Menschen zu tun. Aber die Dämonen sind um ein Vielfaches schlimmer und gefährlicher, als die Todesser!" Als sie mit diesen Worten endete, kam sich Anjolie vor wie Hiob.

Die Gruppe schwieg bedrückt vor sich hin, bis Ginny etwas sagte, das Anjolie erschütterte. „Ich weiß, dass es wichtig ist, dass Harry überlebt und Voldemort vernichtet. Aber warum machen die den ganzen Aufwand um mich? Ich soll doch nur gegen diesen dämlichen Dämon kämpfen, nur weil es irgendwann mal so beschlossen wurde! Wenn ich sterbe – na und? Dann muss eben ein anderer gegen ihn kämpfen!"

Ginny wirkte so verloren und jetzt wusste Anjolie, dass es wirklich ein großer Fehler gewesen war, ihr nicht gleich den Grund des Kampfes genannt zu haben. Anstatt sie zu schützen, hatte ihr Zögern Ginny dazu verleitet, an sich und ihrer bevorstehenden Aufgabe zu zweifeln. „Würdet ihr Ginny und mich bitte alleine lassen?" bat sie, ohne ihren Schützling aus den Augen zu lassen.

Als die drei Freunde die Krankenstation verlassen hatten, setzte sich Anjolie auf Ginny's Bettende. Sie wusste nicht genau, wo sie ansetzen sollte, also begann sie bei Ginny's Aussage. „Willst du wirklich einfach so sterben, Ginny?" fragte Anjolie leise.

Ginny sah sie teilnahmslos an. „Und wenn schon? Wenn ich gegen ihn kämpfen muss, werde ich doch sowieso sterben! Ich habe doch nicht die geringste Chance!" flüsterte sie.

„Wenn du so denkst, warum trainierst du dann so hart? Warum stellst du dich nicht einfach hin und lässt dich von Uttuku schnell und schmerzlos töten?" Ginny's Blick wurde trotzig.

„Ich werde dir sagen, warum", antwortete Anjolie an ihrer Stelle und beugte sich zu Ginny vor. „Weil du kein Feigling bist! Weil du eine geborene Kämpferin bist! Du hast selbst gesagt, du wolltest Aurorin werden. Nun, auch jetzt hast du die Chance gegen das Böse zu kämpfen; nur eben nicht auf die Art, die du in Betracht gezogen hast. Ich weiß, das Ganze kam viel früher als erwartet oder überhaupt gewollt." Sie nahm Ginny's Hände und drückte sie sanft. „Aber eines solltest du wissen: Du bist gut und hast wirklich Talent! Und in den nächsten Wochen werden wir dieses Talent in Können erweitern. Du wirst eine sehr gute Chance gegen Uttuku haben. Und mit deinem Sieg wirst du dafür sorgen, dass die Menschheit weitere 5000 Jahre in Freiheit leben wird!" _‚Okay! Jetzt ist's raus!'_

„Was?" fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Das ist etwas, was ich dir damals am See nicht erzählt habe. Ich wollte dich nicht auch noch unter Druck setzen, nachdem ich dich schon so erschreckt hatte." Anjolie zog ihr zweites Bein hoch und setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. Sie atmete tief durch und begann ihre Erklärung.

„Dein Kampf mit Uttuku ist nicht einfach nur eine blöde Laune der Dämonen. Vor knapp 5000 Jahren haben die Dämonen die Menschen terrorisiert und getötet, wie sie lieb und lustig waren. Sie schufen die Hölle auf Erden, bis die Engel die Dämonen zu einer Abmachung herausforderten. Es sollte ein Zweikampf stattfinden, der über die Herrschaft auf der Erde entscheidet.

Dieser Kampf sollte alle 5000 Jahre stattfinden; ein Zeitraum, der übrigens von den Dämonen festgelegt wurde. Sie bestanden darauf, dass der Gegner im Kampf kein Engel, sondern ein Mensch sein sollte, da es ja schließlich um sie ging. Und um ihren perversen Spaß daran noch zu erhöhen, sollte es sich ausschließlich um weibliche Menschen handeln. Aufgrund dieser Bedingungen hielten die Dämonen 5000 Jahre durchaus für angemessen, um in dieser Zeit die Menschheit erst zu versklaven und dann auszurotten.

Allerdings waren die Engel schon immer für eine gewisse Fairness und so sorgten sie für ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Sie verliehen der menschlichen Kämpferin körperliche Kräfte, die sie dem Dämon ebenbürtig machte.

Jedenfalls gewann die Kriegerin, ihr Name war übrigens Laira, den Zweikampf und die Dämonen fühlten sich gewaltig verarscht. Aber sie hatten einen Eid geleistet und hatten nichts davon erwähnt, dass diese Menschenfrau auch normale körperliche Kräfte haben müsste. Also konnten sie absolut nichts ausrichten und brüten seitdem stinksauer vor sich hin; mal von den einzelnen Versuchen abgesehen, Menschen auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen und sie zu verderben.

Aber jetzt geht es wieder los. Jetzt sehen die Dämonen eine neue Chance, die Welt an sich zu reißen. Da sie jetzt jedoch vorbereitet sind und von den Körperkräften der Gegnerin wissen, sorgten sie vor. Sie beseitigten die bereits gut ausgebildete und erfahrene Auserwählte."

Ginny riss die Augen auf. „Das Mädchen aus meinen Träumen!"

„Ja. Das war die letzte Auserwählte vor dir. Sie wurde bereits seit mehreren Jahren ausgebildet und war äußerst erfolgreich im Kampf gegen die Dämonen."

„Wie konnten die sie dann erwischen?" fragte Ginny zweifelnd.

„Du hast in deinem Traum zwei weitere Menschen gesehen. Das waren ihre Schwester und ihr Wächter. Zwei Menschen, die ihr sehr am Herzen lagen. Die Dämonen hatten sie entführt und dann darauf gewartet, dass die Auserwählte sie zu befreien versuchte. Was sie natürlich auch tat. Sie haben ihr nur die eine Wahl gelassen. Sie haben ihre Schwäche ausgenutzt"

„Ihre Schwäche? Wie kannst du das sagen? Sie hat sie geliebt und wollte sie retten! Wie kannst du Liebe eine Schwäche nennen?" wütete Ginny empört.

„Ich sehe, es wäre auch deine Entscheidung gewesen!" folgerte Anjolie ruhig. „Ginny, ich verurteile sie nicht für ihr Handeln. Schließlich wusste sie nicht, wie gefährlich ihre Entscheidung für die Menschheit wäre. Sie wusste noch nichts von dem bevorstehenden Entscheidungskampf. Sie wusste nicht, dass die Dämonen bereits den Bund der Wächter ausgelöscht hatten, um zu verhindern, dass sie die neue Auserwählte ausbilden. Aufgrund dieser fehlenden Informationen tat sie das für sie naheliegendste: Sie stellte das Leben ihrer Lieben über ihr eigenes.

Sie wurde getötet und konnte nicht mehr sehen, wie die zwei Menschen, die sie am meisten geliebt hatte, trotz ihres Opfers kurz nach ihr gefoltert und dann grausam ermordet wurden."

Ginny sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Also war ihr Opfer umsonst!"

„In dem Fall ja. Aber sieh mal, Ginny. Was für eine Möglichkeit hatte sie denn? Wie meinst du, hätte sie sich gefühlt, wenn sie gekämpft hätte, anstatt sich zu ergeben, und die beiden während ihres Kampfes ermordet worden wären. Sie hätte sich ihr Leben lang Vorwürfe gemacht.

Ich erzähle das nicht, um dir deine Prinzipien zu nehmen oder dir den Mut zu nehmen, sondern um dir eines klar zu machen. Die Dämonen werden alles versuchen, um diesmal zu gewinnen und da sie beim Kampf Regeln befolgen müssen, werden sie jetzt unfairer und gefährlicher denn je sein! Deshalb muss ich dich nochmals bitten, dein Leben nicht unnötig aufs Spiel zu setzen! Es ist wichtig, dass du lebst! Du musst gegen Uttuku kämpfen und siegen. Würden sie dich in die Hände bekommen und töten, hätten deine Nachfolgerin und die Menschheit keine Chance mehr. Uttuku hätte bereits gewonnen, bevor der Kampf beginnt.

Du siehst also, es ist sehr wohl wichtig, deinetwegen so einen Aufstand zu betreiben! Aber nicht nur, weil du die Zukunft der Menschen retten sollst, sondern auch, weil du ein Recht darauf hast zu überleben und dann dein Leben zu leben. Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich erfolgreich bis zum Kampf zu begleiten!"

„Du hast gesagt, es gäbe keine Möglichkeit mich auszubilden. Aber du bist doch hier und trainierst mich! Also haben sich die Dämonen verrechnet!" Ginny wirkte langsam weniger bedrückt und auch dieser Gedanke schien ihr Mut zu machen.

„Ja, da hast du recht! Mit mir haben die auf keinen Fall gerechnet! Auch damit nicht, dass du so gut bist und eine wirklich reelle Chance hast, dem Oberangeber in den Arsch zu treten! Deswegen befürchte ich ja, dass sie es herausfinden und Gegeninitiativen ergreifen. Das heißt aber auch, dass ich, um dich zu beschützen, bei weitem mehr aufpassen muss und werde!"

Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an und senkte dann wieder den Blick. „Als du..." setzte Ginny an, verstummte dann aber.

„Als ich was?" hakte Anjolie nach.

„Ich fürchtete mich vor dir, als du den Todesser töten wolltest!" sagte Ginny schnell, bevor sie der Mut verließ. „Du warst so gnadenlos!"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe. Auf diese Art und Weise solltest du es nicht lernen!"

„Lernen? Was lernen?" Ginny rutschte nervös hin und her. Sie ahnte wohl bereits, dass sie das Folgende nicht hören wollte.

„Der Kampf ist auf Leben und Tod. Auch du wirst lernen müssen, zu töten! Du magst ja später bei den Menschen Gnade zeigen dürfen und können, aber bei den Dämonen wäre das nicht nur lebensgefährlich, sondern auch dumm!" bekräftigte Anjolie. Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sie schien zu frösteln.

„Versteh eines, Ginny. Es heißt, du oder er! Keine Magie, mit der du ihn betäuben kannst! Kein Schutzzauber, mit dem du ihn ein- oder aussperren kannst! Es geht um dein Leben oder Tod. Zögerst du, wird er dich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, töten. Und all deine Lieben, deine Familie, deine Freunde... Harry, sie alle werden leiden müssen und letztendlich qualvoll sterben. Töte ihn und du wirst Leben retten. Zögere und die Menschheit wird ausgelöscht!"

Ginny liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Anjolie setzte sich an ihre Seite. Sie zog sie in ihre Arme, drückte sie sanft an sich und legte ihre Wange auf Ginny's Kopf. „Das ist nicht fair!" schluchzte Ginny.

„Ich weiß! Aber es ist nicht zu ändern. Und so hart es auch klingt, es ist Zeit für dich, erwachsen zu werden!"

„Ich habe Angst, Anjolie!" Ginny schlang ihre Arme um Anjolie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Anjolies Schulter. „Ich habe schreckliche Angst!"

„Natürlich hast du das!" Anjolie streichelte über Ginny's Kopf. „Und du wärst auch ziemlich dumm, wenn das nicht so wäre! Aber du darfst dich von dieser Angst nicht übermannen lassen! Nutze sie, um deinen angeborenen Selbstschutz zu unterstützen. Aber lass sie nicht deine Entscheidungen beeinflussen, sonst hat Uttuku schon halb gewonnen!

Ein großer Teil von Uttukus Macht besteht darin, seinem Gegner den Mut und den Glauben an sich selbst zu nehmen und ihn damit empfindlich zu schwächen. Er arbeitet mit deiner Angst. Aber wenn du dir darüber im Klaren bist, dann hat er keine Macht über dich und es zählen nur noch die körperlichen Kräfte. Und da bist du ihm ebenbürtig. Akzeptier deine Ängste und stell dich ihnen und vor allem: zweifle nicht an dir selbst!" Ginny nickte schwach, aber klammerte sich weiter an Anjolie. Mit der Zeit versiegten ihre Tränen und sie schlief an Anjolies Schulter ein.

Anjolie blieb noch eine Weile bei ihr, bis sie ganz sicher war, dass Ginny fest schlief. Sie verließ die Krankenstation, um zu Severus zu gehen. Sie würde ihn um das Brauen des Tranks bitten und dann überlegen, wie sie das Training intensivieren würde. Ginny verdiente ab jetzt ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Das hieß, dass sie sich von jetzt an von nichts und niemanden mehr ablenken lassen durfte! Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie in diesem Punkt bereits in Kürze jämmerlich versagen würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus betrag seine privaten Räumen und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. _Sie war nicht aufgetaucht!_ Er hatte seinen Hintern wegen ihr riskiert und ihretwegen sein Innerstes geöffnet, hatte praktisch nackt und angreifbar vor ihr gestanden. Und sie hielt es noch nicht einmal für nötig, seine Fragen zu beantworten! _‚Verfluchtes Weibsbild!'_

Sie brachte ihn dazu, Dinge zu tun, zu denken und zu fühlen, wie noch nie jemand zuvor. Nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn je _so_ beeinflussen können. Ja, er hatte in seinem Namen getötet, gefoltert und verflucht. Doch nie hatte Severus ihm sein Innerstes offenbart, war derart schutzlos ihm Gegenüber gewesen. Er hätte ihn töten können, doch niemals hätte Voldemort die Möglichkeit bekommen, seine geheimsten Gedanken und Wünsche zu erfahren.

Anjolie jedoch hatte ihm durch die universale Energie einen Einblick in ein völlig neues Leben gegeben. Sie zeigte ihm sein Leben, wie es hätte sein können, wenn ihm jemals bedingungslose Liebe entgegengebracht worden wäre. Wenn er sich nicht vor jedem hätte verschließen müssen, weil er befürchtete, man würde jede noch so kleine Schwäche von ihm ausnutzen. Was er trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatte. Sie rief in ihm den Wunsch nach einem Leben voller Liebe, Freundschaft, Hoffnung, Glück und Geborgenheit hervor und hätte ihn damit fast gebrochen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung daran zu verdrängen. Zu schmerzhaft war dieser Wunsch. Er würde sein bisheriges Leben nicht unbedingt als glücklich bezeichnen, doch nach einiger Zeit als Lehrer hatte er es akzeptiert und eine Art Frieden gefunden. Der hatte sich zwar seit Voldemorts Rückkehr in Nichts aufgelöst, doch sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sein Leben als armselig und leer zu sehen. Was seinen kaum vorhandenen Seelenfrieden betraf, war sie noch gefährlicher als Voldemort!

Und doch hielt ihn dieses Wissen nicht davon ab, ihre Nähe zu suchen! Nachdem die Todesser nach Askaban abtransportiert wurden und die Verwundeten Hilfe im Krankenflügel fanden, hatte er sich vorgenommen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Trotzdem hatte ihn eine wilde Freude ergriffen, als sie vor ein paar Stunden plötzlich vor ihm stand. Aber warum war sie so distanziert gewesen? Nach dem Kampf hatte sie kaum von ihm lassen können und nun sah sie aus, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen. Durch ihre Unnahbarkeit war er wütend geworden, weshalb er sich auch dazu verleiten ließ, sie zu sich zu bestellen. Er wollte nicht nur wissen, was sie vor ihm verbarg, sondern auch, warum sie sich von ihm fernhielt! _‚Und warum, zum Kuckuck, stört mich der Gedanke überhaupt? Es ist doch genau das, was ich wollte!'_

Aber was, wenn ihr plötzlich klar geworden war, was der Dshinn ihr erzählt hatte? War es in ihr Bewusstsein eingedrungen, dass er von ihm praktisch als Todesser bezeichnet wurde? Widerte sie der Gedanke an, von einem Todesser berührt und geküsst worden zu sein?

Severus zog seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn wütend auf den Sessel am Kamin. Dann schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und das Feuer loderte auf. Wärme schlug ihm entgegen, doch sie war nichts im Vergleich zu der, die ihn gestern erfüllt hatte. Und die hatte er Anjolie zu verdanken! Durch ihre Berührung war der Funken ausgelöst worden, das hatte er genau gespürt.

Und jetzt stand er hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Er öffnete seine Robe, weil er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drücken. Es half nichts. Er stemmte seine Hände gegen den Kaminsims und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Drei Stunden hatte er auf sie gewartet, bis er endlich begriff, dass sie nicht kommen würde. Wie ein dummer Junge hatte er sich gefühlt; wütend genug, um nach draußen zu stürmen, sie zu suchen und zur Rede zu stellen. Gekränkt genug, um diesen Drang in die hintersten Tiefen seines Verlangens zu verbannen.

Er stieß sich ab und rieb sich frustriert übers Gesicht. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Was war das eben für ein Geräusch? Severus lauschte gespannt und da war es wieder. Es kam von draußen! Er stürmte auf den Flur und sah sich um. Ein paar Meter entfernt stand sie und klopfte ein weiteres Mal energisch an seine Bürotür.

„Sie sind verdammt spät dran!" zischte er ihr entgegen. In seiner Stimme lag all die Wut, die ihn eben noch verzehrt hatte.

Anjolie schoss herum und starrte ihn einen Moment verdutzt an. Dann erschien wieder ihre distanzierte Maske und sie entgegnete: „Entschuldigung! Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihre _Einladung_ eine Verfallsdauer hat!" _‚Unverschämtes Biest!'_ Aber ihre Frechheit war leichter zu ertragen, als ihre Kälte.

„Mein Büro ist geschlossen! Sie werden mit meinen Privaträumen vorlieb nehmen müssen!" Er ging auf seine Tür zu und sah sie herausfordernd an. Sie stand noch immer an der selben Stelle und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. „Na? Was ist?" fragte er und machte eine einladende Geste in den Raum hinein.

„Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich morgen früh wiederkomme!" Sie wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch das würde er auf keinen Fall zulassen. _‚Nicht, solange ich nicht habe, was ich will!'_

„Na so was! Da hat wohl jemand Angst, mit mir allein in einem Raum zu sein!" warf er ihr schneidend hinterher. Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und warf ihm einen wütenden Seitenblick zu.

„Wohl kaum!" fauchte sie ihn an. „Ich wollte lediglich auf die späte Stunde und ihren Ruf Rücksicht nehmen!" Severus musste sich ein plötzliches Schmunzeln verkneifen. _‚Sein Ruf!'_ Ihre Antworten waren auch schon mal besser gewesen!

„Meinen Ruf lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein und für die späte Stunde bin nicht ich verantwortlich!" Severus hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn gerade angeknurrt hatte. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder. Dann kam sie endlich auf ihn zugestapft. Severus' Laune besserte sich etwas. Ihre Reaktion war einigermaßen entschädigend für die letzten Stunden. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Schuld dahingehend noch diese Nacht abtrug.

Als Anjolie ihn erreichte, nickte er zur offenen Tür und sie ging zögernd vor. Er folgte ihr, ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und versiegelte sie magisch. Anjolie fuhr herum und rief: „Was soll das?"

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass das Gespräch beendet wird, bevor nicht alle offenen Fragen beantwortet sind!" antwortete Severus gelassen und er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war. „Setzen Sie sich!" Er nahm seinen Umhang vom Sessel und brachte ihn in seinen Schlafbereich, wo er auch gleich seine Robe ließ.

Wieder im Wohnbereich zauberte er sich einen zweiten Sessel und ließ sich ihr gegenüber hereinfallen. Sie hatte sich auf die vordere Kante gesetzt und wirkte wie kurz vor dem Sprung. „Wenn ich Sie so sitzen sehe, komme ich fast zu dem Schluss, dass Sie sich vor mir fürchten!"

Sie richtete sich kerzengerade auf und funkelte ihn an. „Ich sagte bereits, dass das Unsinn ist!" Er genoss es langsam, sie aufzuziehen. Sie sprang aber auch jedes Mal darauf an!

Anjolie rutschte unter seinem Blick nervös auf ihrem Sessel hin und her. „Und?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Und was?" lockte Severus. Sie konnte ruhig noch ein wenig warten. Nicht unbedingt ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit für seine drei Stunden, doch immerhin ein guter Anfang.

„Was wollten Sie denn nun von mir wissen?" fragte sie etwas ungeduldiger.

„Zum Beispiel, warum Sie plötzlich so abweisen sind?" antwortete Severus automatisch und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment dafür. _‚Wo kam das denn her?'_ Das hatte er nicht fragen wollen. Das war nicht die wichtigste Frage! Nicht, warum sie tat, was er ja eigentlich auch vorgehabt hatte. Oder war es das? Hatte er gehofft, er könnte der Abweisende sein und sie würde weiterhin versuchen, an ihn heranzukommen? Fühlte er sich in seinem Stolz verletzt? _‚Unsinn!'_

Anjolie blinzelte ihn eine Moment erstaunt an. ‚_Wenigstens hat es ihr das erste Mal die Sprache verschlagen!' _

„Ich bin nicht anders als sonst auch!" antwortete sie letztendlich und zog sich nach hinten in den Sessel zurück.

„Das habe ich von gestern aber ganz anders in Erinnerung!" platzte er heraus. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle?

Obwohl sie im Schatten vom Kaminfeuer saß, konnte er eine leichte Röte auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Eine Geste, die er auch oft genug selbst anwendete. Nur schien sie bei ihm viel bedrohlicher zu wirken. Sie sah einfach nur verletzlich aus.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich damit nicht angefangen!" fuhr sie ihn an.

„Aber du hast es ausgelöst und warst auch nicht bereit, es allzu schnell zu beenden!" fauchte er zurück.

„Was wird das jetzt? Werfen wir uns gegenseitig unsere..." sie stockte und sah kurz ins Feuer. Severus lehnte sich vor und es drängte ihn zu hören, was sie sagen wollte. Anjolie seufzte auf und sah ihn wieder an. „...unsere Reaktionen vor?"

‚Reaktionen'? Severus lehnte sich seltsam enttäuscht zurück.

„Hören Sie! Ich weiß, dass... Hach! Was gestern passiert ist, war doch nur eine Reaktion auf den Energierausch. Ich interpretiere da wirklich nicht mehr hinein als nötig und Sie sollten das auch nicht! Außerdem habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht vor, Sie in etwas zu verwickeln, was sie eigentlich gar nicht wollen!" Anjolie war aufgesprungen und starrte ins Feuer. „Sie haben genug mit ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu tun und ich muss Ginny unbedingt zum Erfolg bringen. Wir dürfen uns beide keinerlei Schwächen erlauben."

Mit jedem Wort staute sich in Severus mehr Wut auf. Obwohl sie wieder nur etwas sagte, zu dessen Schluss er auch gekommen war. Aber warum versetzte es ihm dann so einen Stich?

„Ich... ich bin heute Abend eigentlich nur gekommen, um Sie um einen weiteren Gefallen zu bitten!" vernahm er ihre leise Stimme wieder. „Und dann werde ich Sie endgültig in Ruhe lassen!"

Etwas in ihm explodierte. „Ein weiterer Gefallen?" presste er hervor. „Das ist es also! Sie brauchen schon wieder meine Hilfe!" Er wollte sie einfach nur noch verletzen. „Was ist es denn diesmal? Wieder ein Monster, das Sie uns auf den Hals gejagt haben? Oder soll ich jemanden für Sie töten? Sagen Sie es mir, Anjolie! Was kann ich diesmal für Sie tun?"

Anjolie stand vor ihm und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Nichts." flüsterte sie und schluckte. „Es war wohl ein Fehler, herzukommen!" Sie ging auf die Tür zu, doch Severus sprang auf und hielt sie am Arm fest. Er war noch nicht bereit, sie gehen zu lassen!

„Sie gehen nicht, bevor Sie nicht sagen, was sie jetzt wieder wollten! Ich wüsste diesmal gern, wenn Gefahr droht!" Ihr verletzter Blick brachte ihn nicht dazu, wieder loszulassen und sie antwortete: „Es war nur ein Trank, den ich gebraut bräuchte, um Ginnys Abwehr gegen ihren Feind zu stärken – der eigentliche Grund für meinen Besuch in der Nokturngasse!" Sie löste seine Hand von ihrem Arm und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Aber es ist schon gut! Ich werde schon jemanden finden!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Er hörte sie etwas von ‚vielleicht Hermine fragen' murmeln und das brachte bei ihm das Fass zum Überlaufen.

Er schoss hinter ihr her, drehte sie um und stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Ihre Überraschung schlug schnell in Wut um, das konnte er von ihren Augen ablesen. „Jetzt gehen Sie aber zu weit!" zischte sie ihn an.

„Pass auf, dass _du_ nicht zu weit gehst!" entgegnete er, stützte seine Hände beidseitig von ihrem Kopf ab und bemerkte einen leicht panischen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn auch noch beleidigte, indem sie eine Aufgabe aus _seinem_ Spezialgebiet einer Schülerin übertrug, ausgerechnet noch dieser neunmalklugen Granger!

„Das Rezept?" fragte er und fixierte ihre Augen. Darin spiegelten sich die verschiedensten Gefühle wider, aber keines davon konnte er richtig deuten. Er hätte jetzt gern Legillimentik eingesetzt. Zu schade, dass sie bei ihr wohl wirken würde. Das war durch den Todesfluch ausreichend bewiesen worden.

„Sie brauchen sich damit nicht zu belasten..." setzte sie wieder an.

„Das Rezept!" forderte er jetzt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie trieb ihn schon wieder an den Rand seiner ohnehin begrenzten Geduld! Nach einem weiteren Moment, in dem sie sich nur anstarrten, seufzte sie resignierend auf und begann, in ihrem Lederbeutel zu kramen. Er stieß sich von der Tür ab, um ihr mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu geben. Sie holte ein gefaltetes Pergament und ein kleines Päckchen heraus und drückte ihm beides in die Hand.

Er überflog das Rezept und stellte fest, dass es zwar kein sehr komplizierter Vorgang war, jedoch Vorsicht erforderte. „Wofür ist der Trank?" Sie hatte seine Neugier geweckt.

„Das sagte ich bereits! Zum Kampf gegen den Dämon!" stieß sie ungeduldig aus.

„Schluss mit der Geheimniskrämerei, Anjolie! Wozu genau?" Wenn er ihr schon half, dann wollte er auch wissen, wieso!

Anjolie kaute einen Moment auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und lenkte damit seinen Blick auf ihren Mund. Sofort erinnerte er sich an den Kuss zurück und der Wunsch, ihn zu wiederholen brannte in ihm.

„So geheimnisvoll ist das nun auch wieder nicht!" fing Anjolie an und riss ihn aus einer Träumerei. _‚Reiß dich zusammen, Mann!'_

„Der Dämon, gegen den Ginny kämpfen muss, benutzt ein Schwert mit vergifteter Klinge. Dieser Trank ist ein Gegenmittel mit einer sehr viel schwächeren Version des Giftes. Durch eine regelmäßige Einnahme kann Ginnys Körper eine Abwehr dagegen entwickeln, so dass es beim Kampf selbst keine Auswirkungen mehr auf sie hat."

„Sie beeinflussen also jetzt schon den Kampf, schaffen Vorteile für Ms. Weasley?" fragte er verwundert.

„Keine Vorteile, _Professor_! Ich schaffe lediglich einen Ausgleich der Kräfte und das tat ich schon mit ihrem Training!" verteidigte sich Anjolie. Severus legte das Pergament und das Päckchen auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Nähe der Tür und wandte sich dann wieder neugierig ihr zu.

„Wenn Sie davon wussten, wieso haben Sie das Mittel nicht gleich mitgebracht?"

„Weil ich erst in eurer Schulbibliothek davon gelesen habe!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Trank in der normalen Bibliothek zu finden ist! Es sei denn..." Er trat noch einen Schritt näher und versenkte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen seinen Blick in ihren, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. „...du hast in der ‚Verbotenen Abteilung' gestöbert!"

Anjolie drückte sich gegen die Tür, was den Abstand zwischen ihnen aber nicht sonderlich vergrößerte. Er hielt noch immer ihren Blick gefangen und sie krächzte nur: „So was habt ihr?"

„Allerdings! Mich wundert jedoch, dass unsere Bibliothekarin dich nicht aufgehalten hat!" Er trat einen weiteren Schritt vor und beseitigte damit auch noch den letzten Rest an Abstand. Sie war zwischen ihm und der Tür regelrecht festgenagelt.

„V... vielleicht, weil sie n... nicht da war? Hat wohl geschlafen, wie jeder Mensch um die Zeit!" Er konnte ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren und es jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken.

„Und warum hast du nicht geschlafen?" bohrte er leise weiter. Sein Mund befand sich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und er bemerkte, wie sie auf seine Lippen starrte.

„Ich schlafe nicht!" Ihre Stimme war ein einziges Flüstern. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren und es jagten ihm Schauer über den Rücken.

Er passte sich ihrer Stimmlage an und flüsterte direkt in ihr Ohr. „So wie du nicht isst!" Der Duft des Waldes drang aus ihrem Haar und er sog ihn tief ein.

„Ja!"

„Warum?" Seine Stimme hatte sich in ein tiefes, monotones Flüstern verwandelt, mit der er ihr jede Gegenwehr nahm.

„Ich brauche nicht!" Sie atmete zittrig ein, als er mit seiner Wange ihren Kiefer streifte.

„Warum?"

„Kein Mensch!" wisperte sie wieder und schloss die Augen, als er zur anderen Seite wechselte und an ihrem Hals flüsterte: „Wer bist du dann?"

„Anjolie!"

„Wer ist Anjolie?" Er senkte den Kopf noch ein wenig und berührte mit seinen Lippen kurz ihren Nacken.

„War Krieger... engel... jetzt... gefallen!" kam ihre Antwort stoßweise.

Severus erstarrte. Er ließ diese Antwort einen Moment sacken, dann ruckte sein Kopf hoch und er wich von ihr zurück. „Was?" rief er ungläubig und zerstörte damit seine Wirkung auf Anjolie. Sie blinzelte ihn an und strich sich verwirrt eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Verstand versuchte offensichtlich wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Er betrachtete sie ruhig, während sie mit sich kämpfte. Ihre Augen waren noch ein wenig verschleiert und ein zarter rosa Ton lag auf ihren Wangen, was ihm ihre Behauptung, ein gefallener Engel zu sein, noch unglaublicher erscheinen ließ. Zum einen glaubte er nicht an so was wie Engel und zum anderen, wirkte sie eindeutig menschlich! Doch auf einmal durchfuhr es ihn siedend heiß. Er hatte auch nicht geglaubt, dass Dshinn existieren und dahingehend hatte sie ihn eindeutig eines Besseren belehrt!

„Beweise es!" kam es grollend aus seiner Kehle._ ‚Das konnte nicht sein!'_

„Was?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. Sie war eindeutig noch nicht ganz da.

Er packte ihre Schultern und wiederholte: „Beweise mir, dass du ein gefallener Engel bist!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei seinen Worten. Als hätte sie erst jetzt begriffen, was sie ihm erzählt hatte. „Ich habe dir verraten...?" stammelte sie ungläubig.

Severus erwiderte nichts. Sein Mund war momentan viel zu trocken, als dass er irgendetwas sagen könnte. Plötzlich zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und in ihre Augen trat Wut. Doch er verspürte keine Furcht, trotz ihres Geständnisses. Sie würde ihn nicht verletzen, das spürte er.

„Ich habe dir das verraten und du glaubst es nicht?" Sie schlug seine Hände von ihren Schultern und stieß ihn einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Wut wirkte auf ihn unglaublich erregend. _‚Warum das denn?' _

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" Sie versetzte ihm noch einen Stoß und Severus ließ es über sich ergehen. Er wollte einen Beweis und außerdem jagten ihre Hände wahre Blitze durch seinen Körper!

„Ich verrate dir etwas, was noch nie, hörst du, noch nie, ein Mensch von mir erfahren hat, und du glaubst mir nicht!" Sie stieß ihn gegen die Brust, doch diesmal wich er nicht zurück. „Ich soll dir beweisen, was ich bin? Was erwartest du jetzt? Dass ich meine Flügel ausbreite oder dir einen Blitz vom Himmel aus in den Arsch jage?"

Sie kam wieder auf ihn zu und hielt ihm ihren Zeigefinger unter die Nase. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, du selbstherrlicher, störrischer, eingebildeter, großmäuliger Giftmischer?..." _‚Genug!' _

Severus packte sie bei den Schultern, schob sie wieder gegen die Tür und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Womit er sie augenblicklich zum Schweigen brachte. Sie gab nur noch einen dumpfen Laut von sich, ehe sie ihre Gegenwehr aufgab. Severus verringerte den Druck seiner Lippen etwasöffnete ein wenig den Mund und begann sanft mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen zu stoßen. Beim zweiten Versuch öffnete sie ihren Mund mit einem leisen Stöhnen und verkrallte ihre Finger in seinem Hemd.

Severus reagierte sofort und ließ seine Zunge in ihren warmen, süßen Mund gleiten. Er hob seine Hände und umfasste ihr Gesicht, während Anjolie ihn noch näher an sich zog und nun auch ihre Zunge über seine Lippen fahren ließ. Seine Haut begann auf der Stelle zu kribbeln und veranlasste ihn, seinen Kuss leidenschaftlicher werden zu lassen. Er drängte sich fester gegen ihren Körper und spürte, wie sich ihre Brüste an seine Brust pressten. Anjolies Hände glitten nun über seinen Rücken und erzeugten in ihm ein Feuer, das wild durch seinen Körper jagte und sich letztendlich in ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinen Lenden verwandelte. Er wollte sie, das spürte Severus in jeder Faser seines Körpers! Wenn er jetzt nicht aufhörte, würde er sich morgen selbst dafür verfluchen.

‚_Hör auf!'_ Er versuchte, seine Hände von ihr zu lösen. Sie glitten an ihrem Körper herab und strichen sanft über ihre Brüste, wo sie dann auch blieben, um sich ganz über sie zu legen. Er drückte zärtlich zu, hörte ihr erregtes Seufzen und das Ziehen in seiner Hose verstärkte sich. Anjolie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn weiter zu sich hinunter, um ihren Kuss zu verstärken. Seine Hände wanderten weiter nach unten und fuhren jetzt über ihre nackte Haut. Er strich mit den Daumen über ihren Bauch und konnte sie erschauern spüren.

Anjolie rieb ihr Bein an seinem und versuchte ihre Körper noch näher aneinander zu bringen, während sie jetzt begann seinen Hals zu küssen. _‚Das ist deine letzte Chance!'_ kam es ihm leise in den Sinn. _‚Hör! Sofort! Auf!'_ schrie es auf und Severus packte ihren Körper und drückte sich von ihr weg. Er atmete schwer, wich sicherheitshalber noch ein paar Schritte zurück und drehte sich von ihr weg. _‚Jetzt auf gar keinen Fall ansehen!' _

Er versuchte fieberhaft wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen und zwang sich, nicht auf ihr heftiges Atmen zu hören. _‚Warum geht sie nicht endlich?'_ Er musste sie irgendwie hinauskomplimentieren! Da fiel sein Blick den Beistelltisch und er griff auf das naheliegendste Thema zurück. „Ich... ", seine Stimme kratzte und er räusperte sich kurz. „Ich werde den Trank brauen und in ein paar Tagen findest du ihn im Trainingsraum! Gute Nacht!"

Sie antwortete nicht, doch er konnte hören, wie sie versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. _‚Mist!'_ Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich zur Tür. „Zur Seite!" sagte er einfach nur und öffnete mit einem Schwung des Stabes die Tür, ohne Anjolie auch nur einmal direkt angesehen zu haben. Severus drehte sich sofort wieder weg und ging zum Kamin. Er konnte ihren Blick im Rücken spüren, ignorierte ihn jedoch eisern.

Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, atmete Severus wieder aus. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Er ging in seinen Schlafbereich, warf sich rücklings aufs Bett und rieb mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht. Er hatte eben etwas erfahrenüber das er erst einmal gründlich nachdenken musste.

Zum einen war da ihr Geständnis und zum anderen die Tatsache, dass er in ihrer Nähe nicht für seine Handlungen garantieren konnte! Severus ahnte, dass er diese Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na, hat es gefallen? Ich weiß, Severus ist nicht mehr ganz der Typ aus JKR's Universum, aber in meiner Geschichte hat er sich durch seine einzigartige Erfahrung mit der universalen Energie ein ganz klein wenig geändert, auch wenn er es nicht will!

Ich danke euch, für eure lieben Reviews.

**linadell:** Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! Ich hoffe, das mit Severus untypischem Verhalten habe ich in diesem Kapitel etwas erklären können. Danke mit dem Typ wegen der ‚seidenweichen Haare'! Es passiert mir doch immer wieder!;-).

ladydarkside: Da habe ich dich ja auf beiden Seiten als Leser. Das nenn ich Treue! ;-) Ich hoffe, auch diesmal hat es dir gefallen!

LG  
Rosifer


	10. Außer Kontrolle

**Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei all den lieben Reviewern bedanken. Da geht einem wirklich das Herz auf und beschwingt einen so richtig beim Schreiben! Danke!**

**shizuku-kun**  
Danke für das Lob! Ein Bestseller? WoW! erst mal ein paar Baldrian hole, für mein armes Herz! Du bist lieb! Dafür schiebe ich dir erst mal wohltuende Tropfen für deine geschundenen Augen und ein paar Merci für den Magen rüber! Ich hoffe, das neue Chap gefällt auch!

**Linadell**  
Danke für deine lieben Worte! Ich befürchte aber, ich muss dir auch ein paar Baldrian schicken! Die Spannung baut sich nämlich weiter auf!

**LaraAnime, **  
Danke!

**ladydarkside**  
Mal sehen, ob du noch von ‚Vorwärtskommen' spricht, wenn du das Kapitel hinter dir hast!

**Brillenschlange  
**Danke für dein Review! Konntest du dich denn schon bis zum Schluss durchquälen?

_So, jetzt folgt mein zehntes ziemlich langes Kapitel! Habe ja auch ziemlich lange, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu den ersten neun Kapiteln, gebraucht, um damit fertig zu werden. Hoffentlich gefällt's!_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts... weiter siehe 1. Kapitel!_

10. Kapitel –** Außer Kontrolle**

Als sie die Tür zum Trainingsraum öffnete, war das erste, was Anjolie sah, Dumbledore. Ausgerechnet einen von zwei Männern, denen sie im letzten Monat erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen war und daran gedachte sie auch nichts zu verändern!

Da er gerade angeregt mit Ginny sprach, nutzte Anjolie sie Gelegenheit, schlich sich rückwärts wieder raus und zog vorsichtig die Tür ins Schloss.

„Hallo Anjolie!" Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei fuhr sie herum und starrte in ein Paar funkelnder grüner Augen. „Harry!" zischte sie sauer und schlug sich aufs wild pochende Herz. „Mach doch so was nicht mit mir!"

„Oh! Tut mir leid!" entgegnete er und grinste dabei von einem Ohr zu andern. Sie stemmte eine Hand auf die Hüfte und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum nehme ich dir das jetzt nicht ab, hm?"

„Weil es mir nicht wirklich leid tut!" Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre, aber sein Grinsen wurde tatsächlich noch breiter.

„Für so ein kleines Menschlein bist du ganz schön frech!" schnappte sie, konnte sich ein Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen. Sie setzte eine strengere Miene auf und fragte: „Wo willst du eigentlich hin?"

„Zu Ginny! Und wo wollten Sie sich hinschleichen?"

Anjolie schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Also wirklich! „Ich bin nicht geschlichen!" behauptete sie mit Nachdruck.

„Sah aber verdammt danach aus!" widersprach er.

Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und wedelte mit ihren Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum. „Potter! Du hast 'ne komische Art um Dresche zu betteln…"

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore kam freudestrahlend heraus. „Ah! War mir doch gleich so, als hätte ich Stimmen gehört!" Anjolie ließ mich einem herzerweichendem Seufzer die Schultern sinken. _‚Soviel zu deinem geordneten Rückzug!' _

„Professor Dumbledore!" sagte sie gespielt heiter. „Was führt Sie in diesen abgelegenen Teil der Schule?"

„Einerseits wollte ich mich nach Ginnys Befinden und Fortschritte erkundigen, da meine Quelle dahingehend seit letzter Zeit versiegt zu sein scheint!" _‚Rumms! Zaunpfahl herausgerissen und ihr erfolgreich über den Schädel gezogen!'_

„Vielleicht ging Ihre _Quelle_ ja davon aus, dass es nicht nötig wäre etwas zu berichten, da es keine Probleme gab!" schnaubte sie in seine Richtung.

„Oh, ich kann mich erinnern, ihr vor ein paar Wochen gesagt zu haben, dass ich mich auch einmal sehr über gute Nachrichten von ihr freuen würde!" zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Anjolie verdrehte die Augen und ihr Blick fiel dabei auf Harry, der interessiert zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her sah. „Harry!" säuselte sie ihn an. „Wolltest du nicht zu Ginny?" Sie nickte in Richtung Tür und er verzog sich mit säuerlicher Miene hinein.

Sie wandte sich wieder an Dumbledore und fragte schließlich: „Was gibt's denn noch?"

„Bitte?" entgegnete er etwas verdattert.

„Sie sagten, Ginny wäre nur _ein_ Grund für Ihr Hiersein! Was ist denn der andere?" erklärte sie betont langsam. _‚Auf alte Menschen sollte man schließlich Rücksicht nehmen!'_

„Ach ja! Aber dafür gehen wir besser auch hinein!" Er drehte sich zur Tür und sah sie auffordernd an. Anjolie zögerte einen Moment. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass hier nichts Gutes auf sie zukam. Doch sie gab sich einen Ruck und glitt an Dumbledore vorbei in den Trainingsraum. Harry stand bei Ginny und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie an irgendeinem Gerät herumbastelte.

„Sie werden bestimmt schon gehört haben, dass in diesem Jahr ein Weihnachtsball stattfindet!" rief sich Dumbledore in Erinnerung. _‚Weihnachtsball? In dieser gefährlichen Zeit?' _

„Ähmm... nicht, dass ich wüsste!"

„Nein?" fragte er erstaunt nach. „Ganz ehrlich, Anjolie. Sie sollten mehr am gesellschaftlichen Leben der Schule teilnehmen, dann würden diese Informationen auch nicht an Ihnen vorbei fließen!" Anjolie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. _‚Will der mich verarschen?'_

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fragte: „Würde es Sie sehr treffen, Professor, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass diese Informationen mich sowieso nicht im Geringsten interessieren?"

„Direkt wie immer!" erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem Seufzen. „Also kommen wir zum eigentlichen Punkt!" Er ging auf das einzige Fenster im Raum zu und zauberte zwei Sessel herbei. Nachdem er es sich auf einem bequem gemacht hatte, wies er auffordernd auf den zweiten und Anjolie kam frustriert zu dem Schluss, dass das hier wohl länger dauern würde. Während sie zu ihm ging, warf sie noch einen Blick auf Ginny und Harry, die gerade miteinander tuschelten und sie hatte erneut das Gefühl, dass hier was im Busch war.

Bei Dumbledore angekommen, ließ sie sich in den Sessel fallen und musste mal wieder sein ewiges Lächeln über sich ergehen lassen. „Wir haben uns doch nicht etwa hingesetzt, weil Ihre Nachricht mich sonst aus den Schuhen haut, oder?" fragte Anjolie misstrauisch.

„Ich habe tatsächlich einen kleinen Anschlag auf Sie vor. Allerdings wird es nicht ganz so schlimm, wie Sie befürchten!" kam er mit der Sprache raus.

„Das zu beurteilen überlassen Sie doch lieber mir!" meinte sie skeptisch. „Also raus damit! Was spukt Ihnen im Kopf herum?"

„Zum Ball gehört ein Eröffnungstanz – für gewöhnlich ein Walzer. Bei dem wollen die Schüler natürlich brillieren! Mir wurden von einigen Hauslehrern Bitten der Schüler angetragen, ob es in der Schule möglich wäre, diesen Tanz zu erlernen. Und was soll ich sagen, solch einfache Wünsche erfülle ich natürlich gern. Ich habe mir also gedacht, dass an zwei Stunden pro Wochentag Tanzunterricht im Raum der Wünsche stattfinden soll!" Er stoppte seine Ausführungen und sah Anjolie intensiv in die Augen. Kein Blick, den sie ohne ein flaues Gefühl im Magen ertrug.

„Raum der Wünsche?" fragte sie verwirrt, erinnerte sich aber gleich darauf, dass ihr Trainingsraum auch so genannt wurde. „Ach ja, _dieser_ Raum! Nun, wenn Sie meinen! Dann suchen Ginny und ich eben für die Zeit eine andere Beschäftigung!"

„Eigentlich ist Ginny eine der zukünftigen Tanzschülerinnen!" warf Dumbledore ein.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Ginny zwei Stunden am Tag mit Tanzen verschwenden soll?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Keinesfalls! Bei den betreffenden Schülern handelt es sich um eine größere Anzahl und deshalb werden es bei Ginny wohl nur zwei, höchstens vier Stunden in der Woche sein!... Oder spricht irgendetwas gegen eine kleine Ablenkung für Ginny?" wollte er alarmiert wissen.

‚_Ja! Ich habe mehr Freizeit und mehr Freizeit bedeutet mehr Gelegenheit Dummheiten zu machen!'_ dachte Anjolie frustriert. „An und für sich nicht! Seit unserem letzten Gespräch hat Ginny ihre Probleme einigermaßen im Griff und sie scheint neuen Mut gefasst zu haben!

Vielleicht haben Sie Recht, Professor! Bei den Tanzstunden könnte sie sich entspannen und mit ihren Freunden mal wieder Spaß haben. Seit meiner Rede über unverantwortliches Verhalten dem eigenen Leben gegenüber, haben sie sich doch tatsächlich zusammengerissen!" Anjolie sah zu Ginny hinüber und fühlte eine Art Stolz auf sie in sich aufsteigen. Für einen so jungen Menschen hatte sie ein hartes Los getroffen und trotzdem machte Ginny das Beste draus. In wenigen Wochen könnte sie schon tot sein und dennoch hatte sie ihr Lachen nicht verlernt.

„Sie mussten mit Ginny sprechen?" fragte Dumbledore. Anjolie sah zu ihm zurück und fand ihn im Sessel vorgebeugt, seine Arme auf die Lehnen gestützt. Sein Blick sprach nicht nur von Neugier, sondern auch von tiefer Besorgnis. Und Anjolie erinnerte sich wieder, dass Ginny für ihn mehr als nur eine einfache Schülerin war. Sie hatte nicht das Recht gehabt, ihn zu meiden und so seine Ängste um das Kind seines Freundes noch mehr zu schüren.

„Ginny hatte große Zweifel und Angst ihre bevorstehende Aufgabe betreffend", begann sie. „Ich habe ihr den wahren Grund des Kampfes genannt und es war höchste Zeit! Vielleicht hat es ihr geholfen, dass sie nun den Grund für all das hier kennt. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Tatsache, dass sie endlich über ihr Los weinen durfte, um so ihre Verzweiflung und die Wut herauszuspülen. Auf jeden Fall hat es geholfen und es zeigte mir, dass ich mich noch mehr auf ihre seelische Verfassung konzentrieren sollte. Die Ablenkung durch den Tanzunterricht könnte ein Weg dazu sein." Sie sah wieder zu Ginny, die Harry gerade auf die Hand schlug, weil er es gewagt hatte, an diesem dubiosen Gerät herumzufingern. Anjolie drängte sich ein Lächeln auf. „Allerdings habe ich auch die Vermutung, dass ein Teil ihrer Stärke aus Gefühlen dem Einzigen gegenüber entspringen, der ihre Lage nachempfinden kann!"

Dumbledore folgte ihrem Blick. „Auch vor ihm liegt eine schwere Aufgabe! Aber das muss ich Ihnen ja nicht sagen! Ginny's Liebe könnte ihn darin unterstützen. Vorausgesetzt, sie überlebt den Kampf!"

„Was?", entfuhr es Dumbledore erschrocken.

„Ach... tut mir leid!" schlichtete Anjolie. „Ein dummer kleiner depressiver Anfall! Ich wünschte nur manchmal, ich könnte ihr diese schwere Last abnehmen!"

„Das kann ich verstehen! Mir geht es mit Harry auch nicht anders." Für einen Augenblick sah sie in seinen Augen Traurigkeit und Angst. Doch sie wurden schnell wieder durch sein Lächeln ersetzt. In dem Moment erklang laute Walzermusik, die sie beide aufschrecken ließ.

„Harry!" erklang Ginny's verärgerte Stimme. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du die Finger davon lassen sollst!"

„Ich werde schon nichts kaputt machen!" schimpfte er zurück.

„Von wegen!" meinte sie und schob ihn gute zwei Meter vom Tisch zurück und stellte das Gerät wieder aus.

Dumbledore und Anjolie sahen sich an und lachten amüsiert auf. „Jetzt haben Sie mich doch tatsächlich von meinem eigentlichen Anliegen abgebracht!" bemerkte er augenzwinkernd. _‚Mist!'_

„Wann soll denn der Unterricht beginnen?" holte sie gleich zum Gegenangriff aus.

„Das überlasse ich ganz Ihnen!"

„Wieso mir?" Da war wieder dieses ungute Gefühl!

„Na weil sie die Lehrerin sind!" Anjolie fühlte sich, als hätte sie gerade eine Abrisskugel erwischt und sie konnte mit Mühe und Not ein hysterisches Lachen verhindern. _‚Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!'_

„Professor, also hier muss ich Sie wirklich enttäuschen", sagte sie, als sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte. „Ich werde keinen Tanzunterricht geben!"

„Aber Anjolie! Es wäre doch ideal! Sie können über die Auslastung des Trainingsraumes selbst entscheiden..."

„Professor Dumbledore!" unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich weigere mich nicht, nur weil ich es liebe, mit Ihnen zu diskutieren!" Dumbledores Lippen zuckten amüsiert. „Es gibt einen guten Grund für mein ablehnendes Verhalten!" Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen. „Ich kann nicht tanzen!"

Dumbledore starrte sie einen Moment nur an. Anscheinend hatte er lediglich mit ihrer Gegenwehr gerechnet und nicht, dass sie ihm regelrecht den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen würde. „Ist das ihr Ernst?" fragte er fassungslos.

Anjolie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte die Stirn. „Sehe ich etwa aus wie jemand, der gern zugibt etwas nicht zu können?"

„Hm! Das wirft ein kleines Problem auf!" Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aneinander und führte sie zum Mund. „Da muss ich wohl jemand anderen finden!"

„Das wäre durchaus ratsam, wenn Sie Ihren Plan durchführen wollen!" Anjolie konnte momentan nicht viel Verständnis für ihn aufbringen. Sie war viel zu erleichtert, dass sein Plan diesmal nicht funktioniert hatte und ihr flaues Gefühl war auch von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwunden. Sie erhob sich und versicherte ihm:" Wenn Sie einen Lehrer gefunden haben, werde ich mich gern mit ihm über die Zeitplanung kurzschließen!"

„Mit ‚ihm', ja!" murmelte er. Da der durchtriebene alte Herr anscheinend vollkommen weggetreten war, ließ sie ihn mit seinen Grübeleien allein und ging beschwingt zu den beiden Streithähnen hinüber, die jetzt schweigend und in gebührendem Abstand voneinander am Musiktisch standen.

„Na, ihr beiden! Habt ihr das Ungetüm im Griff?" Dabei nickte sie in Richtung des grammophon-ähnlichen Gerätes. Es hatte viel moderner geklungen, als es aussah. Es war wohl auch mit Magie verändert, wie das meiste hier in der Schule!

„Solange Harry es nicht anfasst, läuft es ohne Probleme!" meinte Ginny mit einem sauren Seitenblick auf ihren Kompagnon.

„Tu nicht so, als würde ich ständig alles kaputt machen!" fauchte er und wandte sich beleidigt den Musikplatten zu. _‚Uhh! Ärger im Paradies!'_ Anjolie nahm eine der Platten in die Hand. _‚Die schönsten Walzer von Johann Strauß'_ Dafür, dass die Zauberer sich für so viel besser halten, als die magielosen Menschen, benutzen sie aber verdammt viele ihrer Erfindungen! „Ihr wusstet also von Dumbledores Plan, mich zur Tanzlehrerein abzustempeln!" folgerte Anjolie.

„Ich habe es erst vorhin von Ginny gehört!" verteidigte sich Harry. „Aber es ist doch eine tolle Idee! Bei meinem ersten Ball stand ich meiner Partnerin ständig auf den Füssen und das soll nicht schon wieder geschehen!" murmelte er und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Ginny.

„Weißt du denn schon, mit wem du hingehen willst?" griff Anjolie das Thema auf, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Oh!... Ähm!... Jaaah!" stotterte er und wurde rot.

„Und?" stocherte Anjolie weiter und zwischenzeitlich hörte auch Ginny gespannt zu. „Weiß die Glückliche schon davon?"

„Ähmm... ... nein!" murmelte er wieder und vergrub seinen Blick erneut in den Platten. „Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen!"

Ginny schnaufte verächtlich aus und bastelte wieder am Gerät herum. „Was ist mit dir, Ginny? Wurdest du schon eingeladen?"

„Nein!" erwiderte sie kurz angebunden und ohne aufzublicken. Harry's Augen leuchteten auf und er begann blöd vor sich hin zu grinsen. Anjolie verleierte die Augen. _‚Meine Güte! Versteht der meinen Wink nicht von alleine?'_

„Ich bin sicher, dass eine ganze Menge Jungs schon in den Startlöchern stehen! Da sollte sich derjenige, der dich einladen will, mächtig ranhalten!" Harry's Grinsen wurde durch ein Stirnrunzeln abgelöst. Er kramte aber weiter in den Platten.

‚_Manche Leute müssen wirklich zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden!'_ Anjolie griff über den Tisch und tat so, als wolle sie sich eine weitere Platte nehmen. Dabei stieß sie seine Hand an und nickte in Ginny's Richtung, als er sie verblüfft anschaute. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er wurde noch eine Spur roter. Anjolie sah ihn leicht genervt an und Harry schluckte hart. Er sah zu Ginny hin, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Anjolie hätte ihm gern einen Tritt verpasst, aber das wäre etwas zu offensichtlich gewesen. Sie ging also um den Tisch herum und gab ihm unauffällig einen Schlenker mit der Hüfte, der ihn gegen Ginny beförderte.

„Harry!" fauchte sie wieder, doch er schien die Chance ergreifen zu wollen und fragte: „Ginny, kann ich dich was fragen?" Anjolie grinste, zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie entschied sich, den beiden genügend Privatsphäre zu lassen und verschwand wieder in Richtung Direktor. _Hoffentlich verbockte Harry es nicht!_

Dumbledore erhob sich und empfing sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Sie sind ja eine richtige Kupplerin!"

Anjolie warf ihm einen gespielt empörten Blick zu. „Aber Herr Direktor! Ich dachte, Sie hätten ein Problem zu lösen und nicht die Zeit mir hinterher zu spionieren!" Sie sah noch einmal zu den beiden zurück und erkannte, dass nicht nur Harry die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen war. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass man Ginny's Leuchten noch meilenweit hätte sehen können. Sie unterhielten sich jetzt. Ein gutes Zeichen?

„Jetzt fehlen Ihnen nur noch Pfeil, Bogen und ein Paar Flügel und sie können eine neue Karriere starten!" flüsterte Dumbledore ihr ins Ohr.

Sie drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und scherzte mit kokettem Blick: „Wer sagt denn, dass ich die nicht schon im Gepäck habe!" Er lachte vergnügt auf und ging mit ihr langsam zur Tür. Seine Fröhlichkeit verflog und er fragte ernst: „Aber glauben Sie, dass es eine gute Idee ist, die beiden jetzt zusammenzubringen? Ist das nicht zu ablenkend?"

Anjolie starrte ihn einen Moment verdutzt an. „Professor, Liebe ist niemals ein Fehler! Auch, wenn sie nicht immer glücklich endet, lässt sie doch stets etwas Gutes in einem zurück! Und das können doch beide gebrauchen, oder?"

Dumbledore erwiderte ihren Blick ohne eine Antwort darauf zu geben. Er schien nicht überzeugt zu sein, aber wohl auch nicht willens, jetzt weiter darüber zu diskutieren, denn er wechselte das Thema.

„Ich habe eine Lösung für mein _Lehrerproblem_ und werde jetzt dem Glücklichen die Nachricht überbringen. Ich bin sicher, er wird bald mit Ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen!" Er öffnete die Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?" Anjolie hob eine Augenbraue. _‚Der Mann gibt auch nie auf!'_ „Nein! Ich muss noch etwas für Ginny's Training vorbereiten." Er wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht. Anscheinend hatte sie einen weiteren seiner Pläne durchkreuzt.

Nachdem er gegangen war, ging sie wieder zu Harry und Ginny. Sie kam gar nicht auf den Gedanken sich zu fragen, wen Dumbledore für den Tanzunterricht auserkoren hatte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie stöberte in den Reihen nach etwas Lesbarem. Sie hielt die Lampe höher und wünschte sich von Neuem, dass es in diesem Schloss Elektrizität gäbe. Es wäre um so vieles angenehmer, einfach nur auf einen Schalter zu drücken, anstatt diese blöde Lampe mit sich rumzuschleppen. Wenn sie hier alles erledigt hatte, würde sie erst einmal ‚Urlaub' in der normalen Menschenwelt machen und sich gründlich verwöhnen lassen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Buch mit dem Namen ‚Die Uralten' und Anjolie nahm es aus dem Regal. Sie stellte die Lampe auf den Boden, hockte sich daneben und blätterte in dem Buch. Erfreut erkannte sie, dass darin doch tatsächlich über einige ihr bekannte Dämonen und gefallene Engel berichtet wurde und sie beschloss, es sich auszuleihen. Es dürfte amüsant werden, die Meinung der Zauberer über ihre Art zu lesen. Sie schnappte sich die Lampe und machte sich auf den Weg in die Leseräume. Die würden bei weitem heller und angenehmer sein.

Kurz vor dem Hauptgang spürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln auf der Haut, konnte aber nicht feststellen, woher es rührte. Es musste wohl an diesem Ort liegen – seltsame Schwingungen! _‚Bloß weg hier!'_ Sie bog um ein Regal und prallte gegen jemanden. Durch ihren Schwung schickte sie den anderen mit einem lauten Plumps auf den Fußboden. Auf der Stelle folgten leise Flüche und Drohungen bezüglich Strafarbeiten bis ins nächste Jahrhundert. _‚Uhh! Da kann ich meinen Urlaub wohl abschreiben!'_ kicherte Anjolie in sich hinein, denn die Stimme gehörte niemand anderem, als dem stets schlecht gelaunten und kontrollsüchtigen – Severus Snape.

Sie hob die Lampe ein wenig in seine Richtung und seine wütenden Gesichtszüge kamen zum Vorschein. Im Schein des Lichtes wirkte sein Gesicht blasser als sonst, was ihn noch unheimlicher aussehen ließ. Anjolie wurde bewusst, dass ihre Glückssträhne der letzten Wochen vorbei war. _‚Was schleicht er eigentlich um diese Zeit hier herum?' _

Sie spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken ihm wieder aufzuhelfen, ließ ihn jedoch sofort wieder fallen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ihn dafür berühren musste. Stattdessen trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er es besser selbst bewerkstelligen konnte. _‚Lügnerin! Du willst nur einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen euch bringen!'_

Nach dem letzten ‚Aufeinandertreffen' hatte sie ihn gemieden wie die Pest. Er hatte ihr bewiesen, dass ihre Entschlossenheit, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, auf der Stelle verschwand, sobald er ihr zu nah war. _‚Das kommt davon, wenn man zu wankelmütig war!'_

Außerdem war es ihr unheimlich, dass er sich nicht sofort wieder in den scharfzüngigen, kaltäugigen Professor Snape zurückverwandelt hatte und sich ihr gegenüber sogar sehr... leidenschaftlich? verhielt! Zum Glück hatte er sich bei weitem besser im Griff gehabt, sonst hätte dieser Abend ganz anders ausgehen können! Aber vielleicht war es ja genau das, was sie störte? Im einen Moment war er dermaßen leidenschaftlich und im nächsten wandte er sich von ihr ab und würdigte sie nicht einmal eines Blickes.

Anjolie erinnerte sich noch genau an diesen Augenblick. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, er hätte sie mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen. Die plötzliche Entfernung zu ihm hatte eine entsetzliche Leere in ihr aufkommen lassen und seine Abweisung ihr für einen Augenblick die Luft zum Atmen geraubt. Wut und Scham hatten sich ständig bei ihr abgewechselt und das reinste Gefühlschaos verursacht. Letztendlich hatte sie nur noch von ihm weg gewollt, um nicht nur auf seinen ihr zugewandten Rücken starren zu müssen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran baute sich bei Anjolie eine kalte Barriere gegen ihn auf. Sie hatte sich vollkommen zum Narren gemacht, während er als Sieger hervorgegangen war. Und jetzt saß er vor ihr und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten wieder aufzustehen. _‚Was? Erwartet er tatsächlich, dass ich ihm wieder aufhelfe? Vergiss es!'_

Sie kratzte all ihre Arroganz zusammen und sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf ihn hinab. „Ein wenig schwächlich auf den Beinen, was?" Ihre Stimme troff vor Hohn. _‚Warum bist du eigentlich nie zum Theater gegangen?'_

Seine Augen verengten sich augenblicklich und Anjolie entschloss, dass es Zeit wurde, das Weite zu suchen. „Ich wünsche noch eine Gute Nacht, Professor!" Sie ging in Richtung Leseräume und konnte seinen Umhang rascheln hören, als er aufstand.

„Einen Moment!" rief er und kam hinter ihr her. Anjolies Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus. _‚Was soll das?'_ Sie war sicher gewesen, dass auch er den Abstand zwischen ihnen begrüßte. Jedenfalls war das seinem Verhalten zu entnehmen gewesen, als er sie aus seinen Privaträumen rausgeworfen hatte.

„Was ist?" fragte sie mit desinteressierter Stimme, ging jedoch weiter. Sie wollte weg! Weg von ihm, von dieser Bibliothek... _‚Hogwarts hat dich zu einem Feigling gemacht!'_

Er schloss zu ihr auf und hielt sie am Arm fest. Anjolie riss sich sofort los und trat einen großen Schritt zurück. Sie widerstand dem Drang noch ein paar Schritte mehr zurückzulegen, aber das hätte zu sehr nach Flucht ausgesehen und diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht schenken.

„Sie befinden sich schon wieder in der Verbotenen Abteilung!" hielt er ihr kalt vor.

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Das ist nur mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis der Lehrerschaft gestattet!"

Anjolie unterdrückte ein spöttisches Lächeln. Dafür konnte sie den Zynismus nicht aus der Stimme fernhalten. „Professor! Befürchten Sie etwa, ich könnte etwas lesen, das meine zarte Seele erschüttern würde?"

„Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen!" fauchte er.

„Du meine Güte! Man kann es aber auch übertreiben!" Sie schmetterte ihm das Buch gegen die Brust, wo er es überrascht auffing und versicherte ihm kalt: „Um Sie zu beruhigen werde ich gleich morgen früh zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihn um seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis bitten, das ach so _gefährliche _Wissen dieser Abteilung studieren zu dürfen!" Sie drehte sich schwunghaft um und stürmte auf den Ausgang zu, bevor sie ihrem Impuls folgte und ihn erwürgte.

„Moment!" rief er wieder. _‚Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!'_ Sie blieb ruckartig stehen und warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Was? Denn? Noch?" zischte sie in die Dunkelheit.

Er erschien im spärlichen Licht der Lampe und fragte: „Wann ist der Raum frei?"

„Was?" fragte sie entnervt.

„Der Raum der Wünsche! Wann ist er frei?" erklärte er ungeduldig.

„Warum?"

„Für den Tanzunterricht! Ich dachte, Sie wissen Bescheid?" Anjolie war jetzt vollkommen verwirrt. „Professor Dumbledore hat beschlossen, dass jeden Tag..." presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch, doch Anjolie unterbrach ihn.

„Ja, ich weiß! Aber was hat das mit Ihnen zu tun?... Moment! Wollen Sie etwa teilnehmen?" Anjolie spürte ein Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Nein! Ich bin der Tanzlehrer!" kam seine leise, kalte Antwort. Anjolie hätte schwören können, dass sich ihre Umgebung gerade um einige Grad abgekühlt hatte. Augenblick! Ihr wurde gerade klar, was er gesagt hatte.

„Sie?" prustete sie heraus und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „_Sie _sollen den Tanzunterricht erteilen?" Sie konnte seine Wut auf ihre Reaktion spüren. Aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Also?" drängte er.

„Meinetwegen können Sie jeden Nachmittag ab fünf rein!" gewährte sie wohlwollend und war für die Dunkelheit dankbar. Sonst hätte er ihr Lachen in den Augen gesehen.

Er nickte und ging wieder in Richtung Verbotene Abteilung. Auch Anjolie setzte ihren Weg fort, als sie noch einmal seine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit vernahm. „Werden Sie auch dabei sein?"

„Häh?" rutschte es Anjolie raus.

„Ich fragte, ob..."

„Ich habe Sie schon verstanden!" unterbrach sie ihn wieder. _‚Hält er mich eigentlich für taub?'_ „Ich kann nur nicht nachvollziehen, wie Sie auf diese verrückte Idee kommen!"

Sie konnte sein Zähnknirschen selbst aus dieser Entfernung hören. „Professor Dumbledore erwähnte, dass Sie nicht tanzen können! Es wäre auch der Grund, weshalb er auf mich zurückgreifen müsse." _‚Oh, na toll! Der Direx ist nicht nur 'ne alte Plaudertasche, er hat mir auch noch den Schwarzen Peter zugeschoben!'_

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Sie nicht mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen werde!" knurrte sie und wollte schon weitergehen, als seine nächste Frage sie stoppte. _‚Ob ich hier heute noch rauskomme?'_

„Also war es nur eine Lüge?"

„Wie bitte?" fuhr sie herum.

„Sie haben ihm das nur gesagt, weil Sie den Unterricht nicht geben wollten!"

„Nein!" entgegnete sie. „Ich habe es gesagt, weil es der Wahrheit entspricht! Ich kann nichts lehren, was ich selbst nicht beherrsche!"

„Ach! Gibt es tatsächlich etwas, was Sie nicht beherrschen!" schoss ihr sein Sarkasmus entgegen. „Dann werden Sie auf dem Ball wohl eine ziemlich erbärmliche Figur abgeben!" Anjolie wünschte sich, das Buch noch zu haben, damit sie es ihm jetzt an den Kopf werfen könnte.

„Das glaube ich kaum!" sagte sie stattdessen mit Nachdruck. „Ich werde nämlich nicht daran teilnehmen!"

„Das sieht Dumbledore aber ganz anders!"

„Dumbledore und ich sind oft nicht einer Meinung!" konterte sie.

„Egal, ob Sie wollen oder nicht! Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns auf dem Ball!"

„Träum weiter!" murmelte sie.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er, nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt. Anjolie zuckte zusammen. _‚Wann war er näher gekommen?'_

„Also? Werden Sie dabei sein?" hakte er wieder nach.

„Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht mit den Schülern hinstellen und mich zum Narren machen!" blaffte sie ihn an.

„Betteln Sie gerade um Privatunterricht?" samtete er zurück.

„Nein!" rief sie panisch. _‚Ist der wahnsinnig?'_ Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte den Schock zu überwinden. Etwas ruhiger setzte sie dann fort: „Das wäre keine sehr gute Idee!"

„Wie Sie meinen!" Aus seiner Stimme war plötzlich absolut keine Gefühlsregung mehr zu erkennen und sie hatte mal wieder das Gefühl, sie stände vor einem Eisblock. Er verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit und diesmal blieb es still.

Anjolie verließ die Bibliothek und beschloss, in den Wald zu gehen. Dort könnte sie in Ruhe nachdenken und auf den Sonnenaufgang warten. Sie schlüpfte durch den Nebeneingang und trat hinaus in die kalte Nacht. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und das triste Grau der letzten Wochen zu verdecken.

Sie lief über den Hof und hielt die Hand auf, um einzelne Schneeflocken aufzufangen. Wie aus einem Tropfen Wasser doch so ein zartes Etwas entstehen konnte. Ein kleines Wunder. _‚So wie die Tatsache, dass er weiß, was du bist und nicht jedes Mal schreiend davon rennt, wenn er dir begegnet?'_ Anjolie blieb ruckartig stehen und schrie frustriert in die Nacht hinein. _‚Warum muss er dir ständig im Kopf herum spuken?'_ Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie ständig daran denken musste, wie gut er an _dem_ Abend in diesem verdammten schwarzen Seidenhemd ausgesehen hatte. Oder dass ihr zu den unpassendsten Augenblicken einfiel, wie gut er gerochen hatte. Sie hatte deswegen im Training schon ein paar unsanfte Treffer von Ginny einstecken müssen, und die hatte eine mordsmäßige Rechte!

Was sie allerdings immer noch nicht verstehen konnte, war, wie er es geschafft hatte, diese Info aus ihr herauszukitzeln. Sie musste völlig weggetreten gewesen sein! Anjolie konnte sich nur noch an seine Nähe erinnern, aber nicht, dass sie auch gesprochen hatten. Er hatte eine unheimliche Wirkung auf sie und das war noch ein Grund, weshalb sie ihm lieber fernblieb. Dazu war der Tanzunterricht ganz bestimmt nicht geeignet! Vor allem, wenn auch noch genug Schüler drum herum waren und sie beide hemmungslos beobachten konnten.

„Anjolie!" Sie schreckte zusammen. Professor Dumbledore stand neben ihr und sah sie neugierig an. _‚Warum hat es eigentlich jeder darauf abgesehen, mich zu erschrecken?'_

„Professor! Sollten Sie zu der Zeit nicht schon selig in ihrem Bett liegen und schlafen?" fragte sie leicht genervt.

„Ich war bereits auf dem Weg, als mich der Schrei einer Frau aufhielt! Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, mein Kind!" schmunzelte Dumbledore.

‚_Mein Kind?'_ Entweder war er wirklich ein unheimlicher Scherzbold oder Severus hatte nicht mit ihm über ihr Geheimnis geplaudert.

„Wo wollen Sie denn bei dem Wetter hin?" fragte er. „Sie werden sich noch den Tod holen!" Er warf einen eindeutigen Blick auf ihre Kleidung und Anjolie konnte sich sicher sein, dass Severus geschwiegen hatte. Aber warum?

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!" beruhigte sie ihn. „Aber wo Sie schon mal hier sind, kann ich Sie auch gleich was fragen!" Dumbledore erwiderte neugierig ihren Blick.

„Ich wollte Sie um die Erlaubnis bitten, in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek stöbern zu dürfen. Professor Snape ist anscheinend der Meinung, dass es mir nicht erlaubt sei!"

Dumbledore blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Wenn Sie unbedingt wollten! Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie so an unserer Magie interessiert sind!" Er war eindeutig nicht begeistert von dieser Idee, wollte ihr die Bitte aber scheinbar auch nicht abschlagen!

„Ich wollte mich gern ein wenig mehr über euch Menschenzauberer informieren und die interessantesten Bücher sind nun mal dort versteckt! So habe ich auch die wertvolle Information über das Gegenmittel zu Uttukus Gift gefunden. Aber wie mir Professor Snape gerade eben wieder bewies, wird er es mir ohne Erlaubnis in Zukunft äußerst schwer machen!"

„Sie haben ihn eben getroffen?"

„Ja, er hat mich aus der Bibliothek geworfen!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte plötzlich. „Haben Sie sich über die Zeit für die Tanzstunden geeinigt?"

Wieder schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte ihn sich einfach nicht als Tanzlehrer vorstellen, ohne sich ein Kichern verkneifen zu müssen. „Oh ja! Ich habe ihm mitgeteilt, wann ich täglich aus dem Raum flüchte, um mir diese Katastrophe nicht ansehen zu müssen!"

„Oh!" stieß er enttäuscht aus. „Ich hatte gedacht, Sie würden daran teilnehmen!"

„Das hat Professor Snape auch behauptet! Aber ich verzichte dankend!"

„Aber dann werden Sie den Ball gar nicht richtig genießen können!"

„Wie kommen Sie beide eigentlich auf die Idee, ich wolle daran teilnehmen?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Weil alle Lehrer daran teilnehmen!" erklärte er geduldig. Ach bitte! Sie hatte jetzt echt keine Lust auf diese Diskussion. „Überraschung!" rief sie und breitete die Arme aus. „Ich bin keine Lehrerin!"

Dumbledores Blick verfinsterte sich. „Anjolie, ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie beim Ball erscheinen!"

„Warum?" rief sie frustriert aus.

„Weil Sie sich so schon immer äußerst rar machen! Die anderen Lehrer kennen sie nicht und nach dem Kampf gegen den Dshinn, fürchten sich sogar einige vor Ihnen!"

„Sie fürchten sich?" hakte sie ungläubig nach.

„Sie sind ein unbekannter Faktor! Und Viele fürchten nichts mehr, als das Unbekannte! Einzig Ginny, Severus und ich kennen Sie besser und wissen, dass von Ihnen keine Gefahr ausgeht. Ich möchte, dass die anderen das auch sehen!"

„Dann sagen Sie es ihnen doch einfach! Sie sind doch hier so eine Art Guru und die glauben Ihnen alles! Außerdem bin ich sowieso nicht mehr lange hier. Was soll also der ganze Aufstand? Und mal davon abgesehen, kennen mich noch sehr viel mehr an dieser Schule, zum Beispiel die Schüler, die bei mir Verteidigung gelernt haben!" Dumbledore begann zu lächeln und Anjolie wusste schlagartig, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte.

„Ganz genau! Sie haben bei Ihnen gelernt, was Sie zur Lehrerin macht! Ich erwarte Sie also auf dem Ball zu sehen! Gute Nacht, Anjolie!" Er drehte sich quietschvergnügt um und verschwand im Schloss.

Anjolie starrte ihm hinterher und konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte sie reingelegt! _‚Nein! Du hast dir ein Eigentor geschossen!'_ Sie drehte sich um, stapfte in Richtung Wald und fragte sich aufs Neue, weshalb sie nur nach Hogwarts gekommen war!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie kam, noch eindeutig missgelaunt, durch den Schnee aus dem Wald gestapft und war gerade an der Hütte des Halbriesen vorbei, als sie von der Schule her ungewöhnliches Stimmengewirr hörte.

Seltsam! Die meisten Schüler müssten jetzt beim Frühstück sitzen und bisher waren sie früh nie _so_ wach gewesen, um einen Lärm wie auf dem Jahrmarkt zu veranstalten! Was konnte da vor sich gehen, das diese Nervensägen zu dieser Tageszeit schon so in Aufruhr brachte?

Die Neugier trieb sie an und sie lief schneller zum Schulgelände. Trotzdem ging es ihr noch viel zu langsam. Sie wünschte sich, einfach ihre Flügel ausbreiten zu können und zu fliegen. Aber da Severus bisher der Einzige war, der von ihrem Geheimnis wusste, wäre sie schön dumm, wenn sie es nicht weiterhin vor den anderen hüten würde, nur weil sie sich den Weg erleichtern wollte!

Vor dem Schlossgebäude angekommen, hatte sich dort bereits eine Horde Schüler angesammelt, die allesamt zum Ostturm hoch starrten oder aufgeregt mit den Fingern hinauf wiesen. Anjolie folgte den Blicken und erkannte zwei Personen dort oben. Einer stand auf den Zinnen und hielt eine zappelnde zweite Person am Bein über dem Turmrand hinaus.

Sie glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen! Da schwebte das blonde Slytherin-Großmaul kopfüber in dreißig Meter Höhe und wer hielt ihn fest? Severus Snape! Das sah ihm nun wirklich nicht ähnlich! _‚Na ja, nicht, dass sie ihn besonders gut kennen würde!'_

In vorderster Reihe sah sie Dumbledore stehen und kämpfte sich zu ihm durch. Er versuchte gerade Severus davon zu überzeugen, seinen Schüler wieder abzusetzen, als sie ihn am Ellbogen berührte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Was ist los? Ist dem guten Severus mit diesem arroganten Ar..., ähm, Jungchen der Kragen geplatzt? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich mal so gehen lässt!"

„Das macht er normalerweise auch nicht!" antwortete Dumbledore gereizt. „Und wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen möchten! Ich habe hier zu tun!"

„Wie Sie meinen!" Sie drehte sich um und ging zum Seiteneingang des Turms. Als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, stolperte sie fast über eine ziemlich verraudert aussehende tote Katze. Angewidert stieg sie darüber hinweg und konzentrierte sich auf ihr eigentliches Vorhaben.

Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte! Severus hatte sich bisher immer nur als kalt oder kontrolliert erwiesen. Selbst in einem Moment, in dem _sie_ jegliche Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, war bei ihm immer noch genug Selbstbeherrschung vorhanden gewesen, um sich zu zügeln und sie im Eisregen stehen zu lassen. Anjolie kämpfte ihre erneut aufsteigende Wut nieder. Mit ihm stimmte etwas nicht und sie gedachte herauszufinden, was es war.

Während sie begann, die Stufen zum Turm hinaufzusteigen, ließ sie sich die Situation noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Severus stand kurz davor, diesen Jungen in die Tiefe stürzen zu lassen. Und wie sie eben schon zum Schluss gekommen war, konnte dieser Schüler ihn kaum dermaßen provoziert haben, dass Severus zu solchen Mitteln griff. Also, was war in ihn gefahren?

Anjolie blieb ruckartig stehen. Natürlich! Etwas, oder besser gesagt jemand, war in ihn gefahren! Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, rannte jetzt fast. Wie konnte das geschehen? Severus war ein absolut verschlossener Typ und besaß damit eine enorme innere Abwehr. Jemanden wie ihn, konnte man nicht einfach überwältigen! Es sei denn... der Sonnenaufgang! Auch er musste sich ihm wieder geöffnet haben und _sie _hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt.

Trotz allem musste der Dämon sehr stark sein! Nicht nur, dass Severus selbst im gelösten Zustand noch genug Abwehr besaß, auch die Abwehrzauber von Hogwarts konnten nur von mächtigen Dämonen überwunden werden.

Anjolie erreichte keuchend ein Fenster, das ungefähr auf halber Höhe des Turms liegen musste. Sie öffnete es und lehnte sich hinaus, um nach oben schauen zu können. Sie waren genau über ihr. Und wie sich herausstellte, hatte sie ein sehr gutes Timing. Denn in diesem Moment hörte sie ein irres Lachen, gefolgt von den panischen Schreien des Jungen und der unten stehenden Menge. Und da kam er auch schon auf sie zugerast. Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und griff mit beiden Händen zu.

Sie erwischte ihn am Umhang und an den Beinen. Nur leider hielt der Umhang nicht und der Slytherin rutschte raus. Mit einem weiteren ohrenbetäubenden Quieken glitt er ein wenig tiefer. Doch Anjolie's Griff um seine Beine wurde härter und sie packte seinen Hosenbund. Sie zog ihn höher, fasste nach und legte einen Arm um seine Taille, während sie mit der anderen nach seiner Schulter griff.

Anjolie atmete tief durch. Jetzt hatte sie ihn sicher. Allerdings schien der Schüler anderer Meinung zu sein. In seiner Todesangst krallte er sich an ihr fest und erwischte dabei mit einer Hand ihre Haare, an denen er so fest zog, dass Anjolie die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Um ihn endlich loszuwerden holte sie Schwung und hievte ihn über den Fenstersims.

Etwas unsanft stellte sie ihn auf die Füße und wollte gerade seine Finger aus ihrem Haar lösen, als er ihr wimmernd um den Hals fiel. Anjolie sah ihn entsetzt von der Seite an. Jeden anderen hätte sie jetzt getröstet, aber bei ihm konnte sie sich irgendwie nicht dazu überwinden. Er war ihr schlichtweg zu unsympathisch! Ihr war schon klar, dass sie ungerecht war und sein Verhalten zum Großteil wohl von seiner Erziehung herrührte, aber so war es nun mal mit ihr. Hatte man es sich einmal mit ihr verscherzt, dann war sie nicht mehr zu ertragen!

Sie klopfte ihm unbeholfen auf die Schulter, was man sogar fast als Trösten ansehen konnte und murmelte: „Schon gut, Kleiner. Krieg dich wieder ein! Es ist ja nichts passiert!"

Er zog sich ruckartig zurück und starrte sie empört an. „Nichts passiert? Er wollte mich umbringen!"

„Hat er aber nicht!" entgegnete Anjolie ruhig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur bemitleidet werden wollte. Sie hätte es nicht gedacht, aber er war nicht so geschockt, wie sie vermutet hatte. „Und jetzt sag mir..."

„Ihnen muss ich gar nichts sagen!" unterbrach er sie, mit hochgezogener Oberlippe. „Ich rede nicht mit einem Niemand!"

„Weißt du!", sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen. „Langsam aber sicher kann ich nachvollziehen, warum Professor Snape dich töten wollte!" Sie zog ihn so nah an sich heran, dass er ihr nur noch in die Augen sehen konnte. „Wie heißt du?"

„Dr... Draco Malfoy!" Er schluckte hart und wagte nicht, seine Augen abzuwenden.

Anjolie's Augenbrauen schossen hoch. „Malfoy? Du bist der Sohn dieses Todessers?"

Damit erntete sie von ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick, was sie allerdings nicht kümmerte. „Dann gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du deine unerträgliche Arroganz von ihm hast! Nur leider hast du dabei nicht genug Verstand, zu unterscheiden bei wem du so unverschämt sein darfst und bei wem nicht." Sie packte mit der anderen Hand sein Kinn. „Ich sage dir was. Bei mir... darfst du es nicht! Solltest du das jemals wieder tun, werde ich dir dein kümmerliches Genick brechen und zwar einfach so!" Dabei nahm sie die Hand von seinem Kinn und schnippte mit den Fingern vor seinen Augen. „Hast du mich verstanden?" Er ließ ein leises Wimmern hören und Anjolie nahm das als Zustimmung.

Sie ließ ihn los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, ihm doch noch etwas anzutun. „Hast du irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches an deinem Professor bemerkt? Mal abgesehen davon, dass er dich töten wollte!"

„Er war sehr stark... und... manchmal haben seine Augen grün geleuchtet!" Anjolie zog die Luft scharf ein. Das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten! Sie wollte schon die Treppe hoch stürzen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. Sie sah den jungen Malfoy an und sagte: „Geh zu Professor Dumbledore und richte ihm Wort für Wort aus, was ich dir jetzt sage! Und wage es nicht, auch nur ein Wort auszulassen! Sag ihm, dass er Professor Snape mir überlassen soll! Er darf sich auf _keinen_ Fall einmischen! Hast du das verstanden?" Malfoy nickte und rannte, wie vom Teufel gehetzt, die Treppe hinunter.

Anjolie schlug die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein und erklomm die restlichen Stufen bis zur Plattform. Als sie die Tür zum Turm öffnete, sah sie ihn noch immer an der Brüstung stehen und über die schneebedeckten Ländereien blicken. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg an den Teleskopen vorbei und blieb einen Meter hinter ihm stehen.

„Du musstest dich ja unbedingt einmischen, was!" kam es von ihm. Es war nicht Severus' Stimme! Sie war dafür zu rau und zu hoch.

„Dafür bin ich doch schließlich hier!" entgegnete sie.

„Ich meinte nicht das Balg!" schrie er und schwang zu ihr herum. „Warum kämpfst du gegen deine eigene Art?" Seine Augen leuchteten vor Wut grün auf. Das war sein Markenzeichen und bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Vor ihr stand Alastor persönlich. Der Rachegeist der höllischen Monarchen war also in Hogwarts eingedrungen, um einen Auftrag seiner Meister auszuführen!

„Alastor! Seit wann arbeitest du für Uttuku? Ist das nicht etwas unter deinem Niveau?" stichelte sie.

„Seitdem eine kleine, ungehorsame Rebellin sich in Dinge eingemischt hat, die sie nichts angehen!" zischte er. „Willst du tatsächlich verhindern, dass deine eigene Art an die Macht kommt?"

„Meine Art?" fauchte sie jetzt zurück. „Ich gehörte nie zu eurer Art! Ich hatte nie Spaß daran Menschen zu quälen und zu töten!" Sie stoppte kurz und sah ihn jetzt sarkastisch an. „...Allerdings hatte ich immer sehr viel Spaß daran, Dämonen zu töten! Ihr seid so amüsant beim Sterben!"

„Du kleines Miststück!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und ähnelte dabei so sehr einem verbiesterten Severus, dass es Anjolie schlagartig wieder klar wurde, weshalb sie hier war. Sie musste Severus so schnell wie möglich von Alastor befreien. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob Alastor Severus wirklich erst ab Sonneraufgang beherrschte und wenn er zu lange in ihm war, dann würde er Severus' Seele zerstören.

„Was glaubst du, mit dieser Aktion zu gewinnen?" fragte Alastor sie leise zischend.

„Nichts! Außer der Welt und der Menschheit wie sie ist! Es würde mir echt was fehlen, wenn die Menschen nicht mehr ihr Chaos verbreiten könnten. Außerdem stinkt mir der Gedanke, wenn ich euch über die Menschen herrschen sehen müsste!" Anjolie ging auf ihn zu. „Und weil wir gerade dabei sind: Es wird Zeit, dass du aus ihm verschwindest! Gib ihn wieder frei!"

„Warum sollte ich?" antwortete er überheblich.

„Weil du es verbockt hast! Du hattest einen Auftrag und hast ihn wohlweislich nicht erfüllt! Ich werde dir ganz bestimmt nicht mehr die Chance geben, das nachzuholen!"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt habe? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was sie beinhaltete! Ich habe die Informationen, die ich suchte!"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", entgegnete Anjolie sarkastisch. „Den großen Rachedämon der Monarchen schickt man nicht los, um Informationen zu sammeln! Du wirst immer nur geschickt, um dein mörderisches Handwerk auszuführen. Und jetzt verschwinde! Oder muss ich dich erst aus ihm rausschneiden?"

„Du würdest ihn nicht verletzen!", lachte er. „Dafür magst du ihn viel zu sehr!"

Anjolie zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Vergiss nicht, ich kann auf sein Gedächtnis zurückgreifen!" Er begann anzüglich zu grinsen. „Und seine Erinnerungen an dich... sind eher angenehmerer Natur!"

Sie hätte ihm jetzt gern eine verpasst, doch leider war es Severus' Körper, der den Schaden davongetragen hätte. Allerdings reichte es ihr jetzt. Es gab noch eine weniger schmerzhafte Methode für Severus, um ihn zu befreien – eine bei weitem angenehmere für sie beide.

„Was du nicht sagst! Und jetzt, wo du mich daran erinnerst..." Sie riss ihn an sich und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Alastor öffnete vor Überraschung den Mund und Anjolie packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. Sie konzentrierte alle universale Energie in ihren Lungen und blies sie - mit dem Wunsch, er solle weichen - in seinen Rachen. Severus würde das nicht schaden, aber für Alastor war es, als würde ihn Salzsäure durchströmen.

Er versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber Anjolie hatte damit gerechnet und ihre Arme wie eine eiserne Klammer um ihn geschlossen. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, doch kurz darauf verlosch das grüne Leuchten. Sie spürte ein Kratzen in ihrer Kehle, löste ihre Lippen von seinen und versuchte zur Seite auszuspucken. Alastor hatte Severus' Körper verlassen und sich in ihrem Rachen festgesetzt. Anjolie hustete und würgte bis sich ein feiner, farbloser Nebel aus ihrem Mund hervorwand und in Richtung Wald verschwand.

„Uärrrggghh!" stöhnte Anjolie. „Das ist ja so was von widerlich!" Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch und versuchte den Gedanken, eben noch Alastor in sich gehabt zu haben, zu verdrängen.

„Was ist widerlich?" fragte Severus verwirrt. Dann sah er auf ihre Arme und fragte erstaunt: „Und warum genau umarmen Sie mich?"

‚_Hm, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du dich beim letzten Mal darüber beschwert hättest!'_ dachte Anjolie beleidigt. Sie ließ ihn los, trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, um gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu kommen, ihn wieder anzufassen.

„Mit ‚widerlich' meinte ich den Geschmack des Dämons, den ich aus Ihnen herausgesaugt habe. Und umarmen musste ich Sie, weil er das nicht besonders angenehm fand!" antwortete Anjolie kühl.

„Dämon?" fragte er ungläubig. „Lächerlich!" _‚Liegt's an mir oder ist das 'ne dumme Angewohnheit von ihm, nie zu glauben, was man ihm erzählt?'_ Erst glaubte er ihr nicht, dass die ein gefallener Engel ist und auch jetzt sah er sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. War das vielleicht der Grund, warum er Dumbledore nichts von ihrer Identität verraten hatte? Glaubte er ihr immer noch nicht?

Bevor sie ihm eine passende Antwort an den Kopf werfen konnte, hörte sie ein atemloses „Severus! Anjolie!" von der Tür des Turmes. Sie drehte sich um und sah Dumbledore mit erstaunlich schnellem Schritt für so einen alten Mann auf sie beide zukommen. Dieser Mann tat auch nicht, was man ihm sagte!

„Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Severus. Jetzt wirkte er absolut verwirrt und blickte jetzt zwischen ihr und seinem Direktor hin und her.

„Ich hoffe, einer von Ihnen beiden kann mir erklären, was das Alles zu bedeuten hatte!" forderte Dumbledore ungeduldig. Er fixierte Severus und zum ersten Mal sah Anjolie so etwas wie Wut in seinen sonst so sanften blauen Augen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Professor!" begann Anjolie, weil ihr Severus bei diesem Blick schon fast leid tat. „Es ist vorbei!" Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf sie und Anjolie musste wirklich an sich halten, um nicht erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurückzuweichen. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich sein übliches amüsiertes Funkeln zurück. _‚Hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Moment jemals eintreten würde!'_

„Severus war von einem Dämon besessen!" Sie beschloss, alles so schnell wie möglich zu erklären, um nur diesem Blick zu entkommen. „Der Rachegeist Alastor hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und als Mensch hat man dem absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen!"

„Alastor?" fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Ja, Alastor – der Urteilsvollstrecker und Henker der höllischen Obrigkeit! Sieht so aus, als hätte Uttuku ihn sich ausgeliehen. Er ist ein gefallener Engel, dem man als Strafe für seine Verbrechen den Körper genommen hat und der jetzt als körperloses Wesen sein Unwesen treibt. Er kann und muss von Menschen Besitz ergreifen, um einmal seine Aufträge auszuführen und ein andern mal natürlich, um zu überleben. Er kann von Mensch zu Mensch wandern..." Anjolie stoppte abrupt und drehte sich zu Severus um. „Woran können Sie sich als Letztes erinnern, Professor Snape?"

Severus schrak auf. Er musste tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen und blickte sie jetzt verdattert an. Anjolie seufzte leise. _‚Warum hörte der Mann ihr nie richtig zu?'_

„Was ist das Letzte, woran Sie sich erinnern können?" fragte sie noch einmal betont langsam. Das brachte ihr auch von ihm einen kalten Blick ein. Allerdings war der aber bei weitem nicht so wirkungsvoll wie Dumbledores'.

„Dass ich mir den Sonnenaufgang ansehen habe! Und im nächsten Moment standen Sie vor mir und haben mich festgehalten!" klirrte es ihr entgegen.

„War irgendjemand bei Ihnen?" fragte sie unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Nein!"

„Sicher?"

„Völlig! Sicher!" Severus' Lippen waren nur noch schmale weiße Linien, doch Anjolie bemerkte es nicht, da sie sich schon wieder Dumbledore zuwandte.

„Professor, Sie sollten die nähere Umgebung durchsuchen lassen!" Bei Dumbledores fragenden Blick atmete sie tief durch und setzte dazu an, ihm schon wieder eine schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. „Alastor wechselt seine Wirtskörper durch Berührung! Da niemand bei Se... Professor Snape war, musste der Dämon seinen Wirtskörper verlassen, um frei durch die Luft zu schweben und das kann er nur, indem er seinen Wirt tötet!"

Dumbledore erbleichte und Anjolie wusste, dass er befürchtete, der ehemalige Wirt könnte einer seiner Schüler oder Lehrer gewesen sein. Eigentlich müsste man die Leiche schon gefunden haben. Sehr weit konnte sich Alastor in seinem körperlosen Zustand nicht bewegen.

Der Direktor lief bereits wieder auf die Tür zu, als es bei Anjolie ‚klick' machte. „Professor Dumbledore!" rief sie ihm nach. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie ungeduldig an.

„Warten Sie! Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen! Die Suche können Sie sich sparen! Ich glaube, ich habe die Leiche bereits vorhin entdeckt."

Dumbledore straffte die Schultern und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Wer?" flüsterte er und sie konnte die Angst in seiner Stimme hören.

„Kein Mensch! Eine Katze. Sie lag vor der Tür des Turmes."

„Aber Sie sagten..." begann er, brach dann jedoch sichtlich erschüttert ab. Anjolie tat es leid, dass sie ihm mit ihrer Vermutung so zugesetzt hatte. Das sie manchmal aber auch so schwer von Begriff sein musste!

„Alastor kann jegliche Art von Lebewesen in Besitz nehmen! Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass er sich dazu herablässt, auf eine niedrigere Lebensform als den Menschen zurückzugreifen. Sieht wohl so aus, als hätte er ziemlich unter Druck gestanden."

„Können wir irgendetwas tun, um solche Übergriffe in Zukunft zu vermeiden?" fragte Dumbledore ruhiger.

„Ich befürchte, nein! Wenn sie bereits jetzt auf solch starke Dämonen wie Alastor zurückgreifen, dann werden sie in ihrem Niveau ganz bestimmt nicht niedriger gehen. Und es wird immer einen Dämon geben, der stark genug ist, die Barrieren, die Hogwarts schützen, zu umgehen oder gar einzureißen!" Anjolie seufzte. „Das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch vorschlagen könnte, wäre, die Schüler nicht unnötig und nie ohne Schutz auf dem Gelände herumlaufen zu lassen. Und auch die Lehrer sollten nicht mehr Risiken eingehen, als absolut notwendig."

„Dann werde ich umgehend eine Ausgangssperre verordnen. Und um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht doch ein menschliches Opfer von Alastor gibt, lasse ich noch die Umgebung durchsuchen", sagte Dumbeldore gedankenverloren. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus verließ er den Turm. Und noch ein Mann, der ihr nicht glaubte!

Anjolie wurde sich sehr schnell nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass sie mal wieder mit Severus allein war. Also beschloss sie, dass es sicherer wäre, schnellstens das Weite zu suchen. Und da sie sowieso noch diesen faulen Geschmack im Mund hatte, nutzte sie das gleich als Vorwand. „Ähm, ich werde mich mal auf die Suche nach einer Dusche und irgendetwas machen, das diesen elenden Geschmack wegbrennt."

Doch bevor sie sich auch nur in Bewegung setzen konnte, schnappte Severus nach ihrem Arm. „Das kannst du alles bei mir haben!"

Anjolie riss die Augen auf. Das war eindeutig ein Satz, der bei ihr sämtliche Alarmglocken zum Schrillen brachte. „Bei dir? Du meinst in deinen Räumen?" fragte sie nach, in der Hoffnung ihn missverstanden zu haben. Und in ihren Ohren hörte sich ihre Stimme eindeutig höher an, als ihr lieb war.

„Ja!" antwortete er prompt. „Und bei der Gelegenheit kannst du mir auch gleich ein paar Fragen beantworten!"

„Ho! Moment mal!" fuhr sie auf und konnte dabei auch ihre durchklingende Panik nicht zurückhalten. Sie wollte einen Schritt zurück treten, was seine Hand um ihren Arm jedoch verhinderte. „Deine Räume und Fragen beantworten? Das hatten wir doch schon beim letzten Mal und da endete es in einer Katastrophe!"

Beim letzten Satz legte sich ein Schatten über Severus' Augen und Anjolie fragte sich, was sie denn jetzt schon wieder Falsches gesagt hatte. Severus trat nah an sie heran und entgegnete gefährlich leise: „Hör zu! So wie es aussieht, fehlen mir ein paar Stunden Erinnerung, in denen ich scheinbar etwas angestellt habe, das Dumbledores Vertrauen in mich erschüttert hat. Und du weißt, was los war! Ich will und verdiene Antworten und du wirst dich da nicht mit irgendwelchen lapidaren Ausreden herauswinden!"

Anjoie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _‚Okay, wieso bin ich hier plötzlich die Böse?'_ Er war mal wieder aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund sauer auf sie und schien auch noch entschlossen, seinen Willen durchzusetzen.

„Wir sind zwei erwachsene Menschen und..." redete er weiter. Aber hier unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich bin kein Mensch! Hast du das denn immer noch nicht begriffen?" giftete sie ihn an. Darauf erntete sie einen Blick, der sie ihre Worte auf der Stelle bereuen ließ.

Er umfasste ihr Handgelenk und fauchte: „Wir sind beide erwachsen und können unsere Triebe unter Kontrolle halten. Und jetzt komm! Mir brennen da ein paar Fragen auf der Zunge!" Mit diesen Worten zog er sie zur Tür und Anjolie konnte nur willenlos mitlaufen.

‚_Die Triebe unter Kontrolle halten?_ _Mann! Sprich hier nur für dich!'_ Hatte er denn beim letzten Mal nicht mitgekriegt, dass sie das anscheinend nicht konnte? Wenn es damals nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie ihn zum Bett geschliffen und sich dort erst so richtig über ihn hergemacht. Und auch jetzt hatte sie keinerlei Vertrauen in ihre Selbstbeherrschung. Sie war nie der Typ gewesen, der sich Gedanken über die Folgen ihrer Handlungen gemacht hatte. Und deshalb war so etwas wie Selbstkontrolle auch nie nötig gewesen.

Und jetzt rannten sie fast die Treppe hinunter, um ein weiteres Mal seine Privaträume aufzusuchen und sie wünschte sich im Moment nichts lieber, als dass sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben ein wenig mehr Beherrschung gelernt hätte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus stürmte durch die Kerkerflure, wobei ihm vereinzelte Schüler regelrecht aus dem Weg sprangen. Von den Schülern der anderen Häuser war er das gewohnt, ja begrüßte es sogar, aber nicht bei seinem eigenen Haus. Er war sich ihrer argwöhnischen Blicke bewusst, die nicht nur der Tatsache entsprangen, dass er Anjolie hinter sich her zog. Etwas musste vorgefallen sein, dass auch sie plötzlich Angst vor ihm hatten. Und die Frau, die ihm so unwillig folgte, hatte die Antworten!

Er war in der Frühe auf dem Turm gegangen, weil er wieder nicht schlafen konnte. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er über die Ereignisse des Abends nachgedacht. Zuerst hatte ihn Dumbledore zum Tanzunterricht verdonnert und ihm damit seinen Feierabend versaut. Dann war Anjolie in der Bibliothek ihm gegenüber wieder kühl und arrogant gewesen, was er ja langsam von ihr gewohnt war; doch dann begann sie sich auch noch über ihn lustig zu machen. Das hatte sich für ihn als noch aufreibender erwiesen, als die Aussicht darauf, einer Schar von Tölpeln ohne Rhythmus das Tanzen beibringen zu müssen. Nur die kalte Morgenluft hatte seine angespannten Nerven etwas beruhigen können. Er wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang und das nächste, was er sah, war sie gewesen.

Als sie so plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte, war eigentlich nicht sie es, die er als erstes bemerkte. Die Wärme und Geborgenheit war mit einem Schlag in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt. Doch sie umhüllte ihn auch, hervorgerufen von einem goldenen Licht, das sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Das sie ausstrahlte! Aber erst durch ihr Würgen und Husten hatte sie ihn aus seiner Erstarrung erlöst. Er hatte sie angesehen und das darauffolgende heftige Schlagen seines Herzens dröhnte ihm in den Ohren. Letztendlich hatte jedoch seine Verwirrung die Oberhand gewonnen.

Und ihre Erwähnung des Dämons, Dumbledores plötzliches Misstrauen ihm gegenüber und die kleine Tatsache, dass die Sonne viel höher am Himmel stand, als sie nach seiner letzten Erinnerung eigentlich durfte, lähmten ihn wieder. Nur wie in Trance bekam er das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Anjolie mit.

Und was tat sie? Anstatt ihm ausreichende Erklärungen zu bieten, weckte sie ihn nur aus seiner Benommenheit, um ihn wieder wie einen Trottel zu behandeln und in Wut zu versetzen.

Dann wollte sie auch noch einfach so verschwinden! Aber nicht mit ihm! Sie würde ihm noch heute geben, wonach ihm verlangte! Er musste wissen, womit er Dumbledores Missfallen erregt hatte, um so herauszufinden, wie viel es ihn kosten würde, das wieder gutzumachen und Dumbledores Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen.

Severus blieb vor seinen Privaträumen stehen und zog Anjolie an seine Seite. Er fing unbeeindruckt ihren entnervten Blick auf, entriegelte die Tür und nickte ihr in Richtung Eingang zu. Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei, peinlich darauf bemüht, ihn nicht zu berühren und Severus konnte gerade noch ein Knurren verhindern. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und forderte sie auf, sich zu setzen.

„Danke, aber ich stehe lieber!" entgegnete sie kühl. In ihm begann es zu brodeln. Musste sie ihm denn ständig widersprechen? „Setz dich!" fauchte er und konnte seine aufkeimende Wut nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten. _‚Selbstbeherrschung ade!'_ Wie immer in ihrer Nähe.

Ihr Blick wurde, wenn das überhaupt ging, noch genervter und er konnte hören, wie sie etwas von ‚miese Laune' murmelte. Trotzdem setzte sie sich ohne weiteren Protest auf den Sessel am Kamin.

Severus kam dazu und schürte das Feuer. Die Wärme ihrer Energie in ihm hatte bereits nachgelassen und er suchte nach Ersatz, wenn auch kein ebenbürtiger zur Verfügung stand.

Unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis ging er zum Schrank auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und öffnete die Klapptür. Er schnappte sich eine große Glaskaraffe und schenkte etwas von der goldgelben Flüssigkeit in ein Glas ein, das er dann auf einen Zug leerte. Severus begrüßte das Brennen, das sich seinem Körper hinab ausbreitete. Doch leider wirkte auch das Getränk nicht sonderlich beruhigender auf ihn. Er nahm ein zweites Glas, füllte beide zur Hälfte und ging damit zurück zum Kamin.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Severus ihren neugierigen Blick in seinem Rücken gespürt und jetzt sah sie gespannt auf die Gläser. Er drückte ihr eines davon mit den Worten: „Hier trink das!" in die Hand.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie misstrauisch. Nicht gewillt, genauer auf ihre Frage einzugehen, murrte er nur: „Es wird dir den schlechten Geschmack aus dem Mund spülen!"

Das schien sie nicht besonders zu beruhigen! Sie roch vorsichtig an dem Glas und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Severus beobachtete sie ungeduldig und gerade als er überlegte, ob er einen Trichter holen sollte, um es ihr gewaltsam einzuflößen, nahm sie einen Schluck. Ihre Reaktion erfolgte kurz darauf. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie begann heftig zu husten.

„Du solltest alles auf einmal trinken und es nicht zu lange auf der Zunge lassen!" riet er ihr kurz angebunden und mit feucht schimmernden Augen sah sie ihn zweifelnd an.

„Das Zeug ist ätzend!" maulte sie und schwenkte das Glas argwöhnisch beäugend.

„Hör auf Zeit zu schinden und trink!" forderte Severus energisch, worauf Anjolie nach einem tiefen Durchatmen das Glas ansetzte und die Flüssigkeit mit einem einzigen Schwapp im Mund verschwand. Während sie wieder krampfhaft hustete, nahm Severus ihr das Glas ab und stellte es in die Bar.

Seines noch immer in der Hand, nahm er seine Position vor dem Kamin ein, sah ins Feuer und stellte seine erste brennendste Frage: „Was habe ich während meines Blackouts gemacht?"

„Das warst nicht du!" protestierte Anjolie, doch das wollte Severus nicht hören.

„Was ist passiert?" wiederholte er und hörte Anjolie seufzen.

„Ich kann dir auch nur das erzählen, was ich selbst gesehen habe!" begann sie und Severus fühlte bei diesen Worten bereits jetzt Unzufriedenheit in sich aufsteigen. „Ich kam erst dazu, als du... ich meine Alastor, bereits auf dem Turm gestanden hat und ein zappelndes Elend über den Rand hielt. Als ich in der Mitte des Turmes ankam, ließ er ihn fallen und ich fing ihn auf. Dann kam ich auf die Plattform, verjagte Alastor und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du!"

„Wer ist gefallen?" fragte Severus nach und das ungute Gefühl war wieder da.

„Eine deiner größten Nervensägen überhaupt, Draco Malfoy!" spuckte Anjolie aus und ihre mangelnde Ernsthaftigkeit ärgerte ihn maßlos. Konnte sie denn nicht nachvollziehen, wie zerstörend das für sein Leben war? Nicht nur, dass er ausgerechnet Malfoy erwischt hatte und das Probleme mit den Todessern bringen konnte. Nein, auch hier in der Schule würde das katastrophale Nachwirkungen haben.

So lange hatte er gebraucht, um Dumbledores Vertrauen und den Respekt wenigstens einiger seiner Kollegen und nicht zu vergessen, Ordensmitglieder, zu erringen. Und dieser Erfolg gründete darauf, dass er stets beharrlich sein Ziel verfolgte, sich durch nichts erschüttern und sich vor allem nie in die Karten schauen ließ, alles unterstützt durch seine ureigenste Selbstkontrolle. Und jetzt waren all seine Mühen mit einem Schlag ruiniert worden. Man würde ihn aufs Neue misstrauisch beäugen, jedes mal, wenn er den Raum betrat abwiegen, ob wieder jemand anderes die Kontrolle über ihn übernommen hatte oder nicht.

„Severus, du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen!" sprach Anjolie eindringlich auf ihn ein. Er sah sie an und bemerkte, dass sie sich auf einer Armlehne vorbeugte und versuchte, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich habe die Kontrolle über mich verloren!" entgegnete er fassungslos. _‚War sie denn wirklich so naiv?'_

„Du hast gar nichts!" widersprach sie bedeutend lauter. „Wir reden hier nicht von einem Amoklauf oder deinem Rückfall zur dunklen Seite!" Sie sprang auf und packte seinen Arm, um ihn zu sich umzudrehen. „Das war Alastor, Severus! Er hat die Macht, selbst die stärksten Dämonen zu beherrschen. Was glaubst du wohl, warum er zum Rachegeist des höchsten Herrschers gewählt wurde? Du hättest dich auf keinen Fall gegen ihn wehren können, selbst wenn du auf ihn vorbereitet gewesen wärst!"

Ihre Hand brannte wie Feuer auf seinem Arm und Severus schlug sie zur Seite. Er wandte sich wieder den Flammen im Kamin zu. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem willkommenen Funken Hoffnung, den sie versuchte ihm zu schenken und der niederschmetternden Gewissheit, dass der bereits geschlagene Kampf erneut vor ihm lag, versuchte er seine alte Stärke wiederzufinden. Er musste sich zurückholen, was gestern noch sein eigen war!

„Herr Gott noch mal! Sei doch nicht so ein verdammter Dickkopf!" schimpfte Anjolie plötzlich los und baute sich zwischen ihm und dem Kamin auf. „Du kannst nichts dafür und das werden die anderen auch erkennen und wenn ich ihnen dafür den Kopf waschen muss! Glaubst du denn, sie lassen dich einfach so fallen, nur weil ein Dämon sich deiner bemächtigt hat, der auch jeden anderen hätte erwischen können?"

„Ich bin aber nicht jeder andere!" schrie Severus jetzt zurück und Anjolie zuckte zusammen. Er rang nach Fassung und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Verstehst du denn nicht?" fragte er und konnte seine Verzweiflung nicht mehr zurück halten. „Ich bin ein ehemaliger Todesser! Ich bin jemand, den sie schon immer misstrauisch beobachtet haben; jemand Verdorbenes, jemand Schmutziges, der es wagte, sich unter sie zu mischen! Ich musste schon immer mehr leisten und riskieren, nur um zu beweisen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite stehe! Und jetzt ist alles zunichte gemacht!"

Severus sah ihr in die Augen und fürchtete, darin Verachtung oder noch schlimmer, Mitleid, zu finden. Doch nichts dergleichen! In ihnen spiegelte sich nur Entschlossenheit wider.

Sie näherte sich ihm so weit, bis sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Du schwelgst ja geradezu in Selbstmitleid! Komm endlich wieder runter von dem Trip!" Severus wollte sich abwenden, um ihrer unerwünschten Predigt zu entgehen, doch das ließ sie nicht zu. Sie packte ihn am Umhang und hielt ihn fest.

„Du hast eben selbst gesagt, dass du ihnen deine Loyalität beweisen musstest und es ist klar, dass du das auch geschafft hast! Wenn Dumbledore anständige Arbeit geleistet hat, dann wissen diejenigen, auf die es ankommt von der Gefahr durch die Dämonen und dass ihr Zauberer ihnen so gut wie nichts entgegenzusetzen habt. Und alle anderen, die es nicht wissen, sind sowieso scheißegal!" Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und sah ihm beschwörend in die Augen. „Severus, du kannst es unmöglich allen recht machen! Also konzentriere dich auf die, die dir wichtig sind!"

Er gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich und wich ihrem Blick aus. _‚Die, die ihm wichtig sind?'_ Die konnte er an einem Finger abzählen! Nur Dumbledore hatte ihm je eine Chance gegeben und war nahe genug an ihn heran gekommen, damit sich ein Vertrauensverhältnis aufbauen konnte. Noch nicht einmal Freundschaft konnte er das nennen, was zwischen ihnen war. Dumbledore wusste alles über ihn und hatte ihn damit in der Hand. Vielleicht war das auch die Tatsache, die Severus davon abgehalten hatte, mehr als Respekt für seinen Direktor zu empfinden.

Und die anderen? Für die war er nicht mehr als ein Informant! ‚_Bist du da nicht ungerecht?'_ meldete sich eine kleine Stimme im hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes. Es gab einige, mit denen er arbeitete, kämpfte, die ihm vertrauten und denen er wenigstens in soweit vertraute, dass er ihnen im Kampf den Rücken zudrehen würde. Dass sie ihm nicht gerade herzlich behandelten, konnte er ihnen wohl auch nicht verübeln. Severus wusste, dass seine Verschlossenheit ihm zwar im Kampf gegen Voldemort half, ihn aber auch nicht als offenherzigen Menschen erscheinen ließ. Und trotzdem gab es einige, die ihn deshalb nicht verurteilten, sondern ihn so nahmen, wie er war.

Anjolie verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand auf seiner Wange und er sah sie wieder an. „Siehst du!" sagte sie sanft und die Wärme in ihrem Blick streichelte seine Seele. „So schlimm ist es nicht und die Welt wird nicht plötzlich untergehen, nur weil Severus Snape erkennen muss, dass er ein Mensch ist; genauso unperfekt und liebenswert, wie ihr nun mal geschaffen wurdet!"

Severus runzelte die Augenbrauen. _‚Was soll das jetzt?'_ Versuchte sie hier wieder mal alle Menschen niederzumachen oder glaubte sie wirklich, ihn mit allen nur erdenklichen und unsinnigen Behauptungen aufmuntern zu können? Da musste sie sich aber was Besseres einfallen lassen! Er und liebenswert? Diese Frau schreckte aber auch vor nichts zurück!

Plötzlich hörte er sie frustriert aufseufzen. Mit einem entnervten Blick nahm sie ihm sein Glas aus der Hand und trank es in einem Zug aus. In Severus schraubte sich ein Lachen hoch und bei jedem anderem hätte er es als hysterisch bezeichnet. Doch er unterdrückte es und sagte ruhig: „Das war meiner!"

„Ach, verklag mich doch!" kam es unter Husten von ihr zurück.

„Werd's mir überlegen!" entgegnete er und nahm ihr das Glas weg. Er stellte es mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns in die Bar zurück. Wie hatte sie es geschafft, so plötzlich sein Selbstmitleid zu verdrängen? Er war doch nun wirklich nicht der Typ für jähe Gefühlsschwankungen!

Severus wusste, dass es mehr Vorsicht, ihm gegenüber und noch viel mehr misstrauische Blicke geben würde, als es vor diesem Vorfall der Fall war. Doch die übermäßige Verzweiflung, die ihn vorhin deshalb gepackt hatte, war mit einem Ruck verschwunden! War _sie_ das?

Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Schrank. Sie stand am Kamin, mit einer Hand am Sims und schaute ins Feuer.

„Also schön!" sprach er sie an und Anjolie schreckte auf. „Du hast gewonnen! Es war also nicht meine Schuld und es wird mein Leben nicht zerstören." Sie lächelte ihn an und er hätte es als durchaus angenehm empfunden, aber dem Moment fiel ihr fiel ihm ihr leicht glasiger Blick auf. _‚Was jetzt? Sie konnte doch wohl nicht...? Von dem Bisschen?'_

„Ganz genau!" sagte sie. „Alastor ist für jeden viel zu stark zum Widerstehen!"

Severus ging auf sie zu und fragte: „Wenn das wirklich der Fall ist, wieso konntest du ihn dann vertreiben? Er war auch in dir! Wie bist du ihn losgeworden?"

Anjolie kicherte plötzlich, drehte sich ganz zu ihm um und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ich hatte da etwas in petto, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hat. Hat ihm regelrecht Feuer unter seinem nicht vorhandenen Hintern gemacht!

Sie hatte etwas, was der Dämon nicht erwartet hat? Severus begann zu ahnen, worum es sich dabei handeln konnte. Etwas, das auch bei ihm ein Feuer ausgelöst hatte – aber eines der angenehmeren Art! Er sah Anjolies verschleiertes Lächeln und ihm wurde klar, dass sie definitiv angeschickert war.

„Halloho!" rief sie und lehnte ihren Oberkörper etwas vor. „Bist du noch da?"

„Eindeutig klarer, als das bei dir der Fall ist!" antwortete er leise und schob sie in den Sessel. „Wie kommt es, dass ein wenig Alkohol so ein mächtiges Wesen wie dich, so schnell von den Beinen haut?"

Anjolie sah ihn entgeistert an. „Wovon redest du?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Von Feuerwhisky und seiner Wirkung auf dich!"

„Du hast mir Alkohol gegeben?"

„Ja! Gibt es irgendein Problem damit?" fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Jein!" druckste sie. „Alkohol hat eine sehr extreme Wirkung auf uns! Was denkst du, warum es so viele gefallene Engel gibt! Es wären bei weitem nicht so viele, wenn sie den Alkohol nicht entdeckt hätten. Allerdings, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sich das so abgehoben anfühlt, hätte ich's schon früher probiert!"

Severus blinzelte ungläubig. Das war doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst? „Du meinst, du hast noch nie Alkohol getrunken?"

„Nö!" grinste sie ihn breit an. „Du weißt doch! Für gewöhnlich trinke ich gar nichts!... Kann ich noch was haben?" Ihre jetzt dunkelgrünen Augen blickten kugelrund zu ihm auf.

„Vergiss es!" Severus ging zur Bar und verschloss sie sorgfältig. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie sich verhielt, wenn sie noch mehr zu Trinken bekäme.

„Spielverderber!" schmollte sie und als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, stellte er mit Schrecken fest, dass sie sich zu einer Erkundungstour in Richtung Schlafbereich aufgemacht hatte. Mit aufkommender Panik stürmte er hinter ihr her.

„Was soll das?" fragte er im Laufen.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, ich dürfe bei dir duschen?" antwortete sie und sah sich neugierig um.

‚_Habe ich?'_ Ach ja, sein Druckmittel, um ihr die Fragen zu stellen! „Du kannst jetzt unmöglich baden!" widersprach er. „Bei meinem Glück ertrinkst du in der Badewanne und ich muss deine Leiche entsorgen!"

Sie warf ihm einen gespielt beleidigten Blick über die Schulter zu. „Wirklich herzerwärmend, deine Sorge um mich!" Dann setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und steuerte quer durch seinen Schlafbereich auf seine Badezimmertür zu.

„Hm! Was mag sich wohl dahinter verbergen?" stellte sie in den Raum und stützte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Ziel an seinen Bettpfosten ab, um ihr leichtes Torkeln abzufangen. Doch Severus entging es nicht und ihn sollte der Teufel holen, wenn er es zuließe, dass sie in diesem Zustand sein Bad enterte.

Er lief schneller hinter ihr her und zog sie am Arm zurück. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, fühlte er sich genötigt, sich zu verteidigen. „Jetzt mal ganz deutlich für dich! Solange noch Alkohol in deinem Blut ist, wirst du mein Bad nicht betreten!"

Sie drehte sich ganz zu ihm um und strich über den dicken Stoff seiner Robe. „Und wie gedenkst du mich davon abzuhalten?" Sie fuhr an seinem Kragen entlang und legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals, während sie ihren Körper an seinen drückte. Severus schluckte schwer. Der Alkohol hatte ihr wohl sämtliche Hemmungen genommen. Severus zog ihren Arm wieder herunter und schob sie von sich weg.

„Pass auf, was du mir anbietest!" sagte er und musste sich zwingen, nicht auf diese verlockende Herausforderung einzugehen. „Der Alkohol setzt dir ganz schön zu!" Sie blinzelte erstaunt.

„So ein Unsinn!" entgegnete sie ungehalten. „Der Alkohol schraubt nur meine Hemmungen zurück, aber bringt mich nicht dazu, etwas zu tun, was ich gar nicht will!" sie trat wieder einen Schritt näher und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Du zweifelst zu sehr an dir selbst! Denkst, du verdienst nichts anderes. Aber weißt du was?" Sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und zog seinen Kopf zu sich, damit sie ihre Stirn an seine legen konnte. „Du verdienst alles! Alles Glück auf dieser Erde, alle Liebe dieser Welt nach der du dich sehnst, allen Frieden, den du brauchst! Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das alles geben, doch das ist mir nicht gegeben. Aber vielleicht könnte ich dir für eine Weile deine Sorgen nehmen?"

Sie hob den Kopf und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Severus schloss die Augen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihre Worte wahr wurden. Sie hatte mit jedem Wort seine ohnehin schon bröckeligen Barrieren weiter eingerissen und ihn nun schutzlos vor sich. Jetzt war es also schon so weit, dass sie das auch ohne ‚ihre Energie' schaffte!

Da war aber auch wieder diese kleine nervige Stimme in seinem Hinterstübchen und machte ihm klar, dass er für die Erfüllung ihres Versprechens noch nicht bereit war. Noch gab es zu viele Faktoren in seinem Leben, die tödlich für eine zufriedene Version seiner selbst waren.

Doch noch immer verhießen ihm ihre weichen Lippen alles und schenkten ihm die Wärme, nach der er sich schon sein Leben lang gesehnt hatte, aber nie erfuhr. Warum sollte er also dieses Versprechen nicht wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment annehmen und genießen; sich nicht auf ihr Handeln einlassen und es genauso inbrünstig erwidern, wie sie es ausschenkte? Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?

Severus legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran. Ihr Körper presste sich an ihn und er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Anjolie nutzte die Kunst der Stunde und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen. Severus durchfuhr es siedendheiß und küsste sie heftig zurück. Er tauchte mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund und diesmal war es an ihr zu stöhnen.

Da setzte sein Verstand aus und zurück blieb nur noch seine Lust und der Wunsch, diese Reaktion bei ihr wieder und wieder hervorzurufen. Er fuhr über ihre nackte Taille nach vorn und versuchte ihr Oberteil zu öffnen. Als er auf die Schnelle keine Knöpfe fand, runzelte er die Stirn und hörte auf sie zu küssen, um das Ganze genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Anjolie protestierte gegen die Unterbrechung, doch als sie sah, was er wollte, kam sie ihm zu Hilfe. Sie zog an zwei Schnüren an den Seiten und öffnete die Schlaufen, was Severus mit wild klopfendem Herzen beobachtete. Ihr Oberteil lockerte sich, zeigte ihm jedoch noch nichts und Severus sah sie enttäuscht an. Anjolie jedoch lächelte nur verführerisch und begann die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen.

Severus währenddessen ließ seine Hände wieder über die warme Haut ihrer Taille nach oben gleiten und fuhr unter ihr Oberteil, wo er mit seinen Daumen zärtlich über ihre Brüste streichelte. Das löste ein verdächtiges Ziehen in seinen Lenden aus und dass Anjolie scharf sie Luft einsog, verstärkte diese Reaktion nur noch. Sie begann ihn mit der gleichen Behandlung zu strafen.

Nachdem sie seine Robe erfolgreich geöffnet hatte, machte sie sich über sein Hemd her und jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Knopf offen hatte, fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger über seine erhitzte Haut. Severus entwich ein leises Knurren, zog sie wieder an sich heran und bedeckte ihren Hals zum Nacken hin mit Küssen. Anjolie antwortete mit einem Schnurren, glitt in sein Hemd und legte jetzt ihre Arme um seine Taille, damit sie mit ihren Händen seinen nackten Rücken hinauffahren konnte. Er konnte spüren, wie ihre Fingernägel über seine Muskeln glitten und seine Erregung steigerte sich zunehmend.

Severus stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als sie ihm federleichte Küsse auf die Brust drückte und dabei seinen Rücken sanft massierte. Plötzlich drückte sie sich von ihm weg und versuchte ihm sein Hemd samt Robe und Umhang abzustreifen. Er ließ seinen Umhang zu Boden gleiten, der inzwischen seine Arme behinderte und zog Anjolie wieder an sich. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie mehr als ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war.

Er küsste sie heftig und bemerkte wieder den herben Nachgeschmack des Feuerwhiskys. Kam das von ihm oder von ihr? Schlagartig war sein Verstand wieder da und er fragte sich, ob er wirklich eine Frau verführen wollte, deren Denken von Alkohol benebelt war.

Severus umfasste Anjolies Handgelenke und hielt sie davon ab, weiter über seine inzwischen nackten Schultern zu streichen. „Anjolie, bitte! Wir müssen damit aufhören!" presste er hervor und versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Warum?" hauchte sie, noch immer in ihrer Lust gefangen.

„Weil ich mich nicht in einer Stunde dafür verfluchen will, eine betrunkene Frau ausgenutzt zu haben! Besonders eine, die mir mit Leichtigkeit dafür das Genick brechen könnte!" entgegnete er ernst.

„Eine Stunde? Uhh! Da hat sich aber jemand hohe Ziele gesteckt!" schnurrte sie und ihre Finger glitten seinen Bauch hinab über das deutliche Anzeichen seiner Erregung. Severus schoss mehr Blut, als er im Moment entbehren konnte, in diese Stelle und er trat, um Beherrschung ringend, einen Schritt zurück.

„Anjolie! Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Hier und jetzt wird nichts zwischen uns geschehen!" Es fiel Severus unheimlich schwer, Anjolie nicht wieder in die Arme zu schließen und zu beenden, was sie begonnen hatten. Aber sein Körper wäre ihm äußerst dankbar dafür!

„Wo dann?" Sie sah ihn mit benebeltem Blick an und aus ihren Augen kam ihm soviel Sehnsucht entgegen, dass es ihm schon fast weh tat, das hier jetzt durchzuziehen. Severus seufzte. Es nützte nichts! Er konnte jetzt mit ihr einfach nicht vernünftig reden. Er zog seine Kleidung wieder über die Schultern, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und verließ fluchtartig seine Privaträume. Mit einem „Du bleibst hier!" fiel seine Tür ins Schloss und ließ eine verwirrt dreinblickende Anjolie zurück.

Severus hetzte zu seinem Büro, während er seine Kleidung zusammenraffte und den Umhang schützend vor die Brust hielt, damit ihn niemand halbnackt über den Flur rennen sah. Doch die Mühe war umsonst. Ein Paar strahlend blauer Augen folgte ihm aus dem Halbdunkel und beobachtete sein seltsames Verhalten. Aber Severus bemerkte es nicht.

Er stürmte in sein Büro, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und verriegelte sie sorgfältig. Aufgekratzt, aber auch erschöpft, ließ er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen fallen und atmete tief durch. Anscheinend wurde es immer schlimmer mit ihm. Erst ließ er sich von diesem Dämon überwältigen und dann hatte er noch nicht einmal seine eigenen Triebe unter Kontrolle!

Er ging weiter ins Büro, warf seinen Umhang auf einen Stuhl und begann, seine Kleidung wieder zu richten. Dabei drifteten seine Gedanken wieder zu Anjolie ab. Mittlerweile hatte er sich schon fast an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass er sie begehrte und sogar sehr mochte. Doch bisher waren die Gelegenheiten, in denen sie ‚zueinander fanden' immer mit Problemen befleckt gewesen, die ihn stets wieder von ihr weg trieben.

Doch heute hatte es ihn nicht gestört, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, auch wenn es seine Lebenslage nicht erlaubte. Anjolie war alles, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie hatte ihn nie verurteilt, selbst dann nicht, als sie erfuhr, wer und was er einmal gewesen war! Noch dazu schien sie es genauso zu genießen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wie er es bei ihr tat, auch wenn er das ihr gegenüber nie freiwillig zugeben würde.

Sie hatte sich ihm offenbart, hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ein gefallener Engel war! Sie kannte die dunkle Seite also so gut wie er, wenn nicht sogar noch besser, und hatte es geschafft, sich davon loszureißen. Sie musste so viel Schlimmeres gesehen haben als er und doch war sie so voller Leben. Wie konnte sie nach so langer Zeit und soviel Grausamkeit noch so lebenslustig und leidenschaftlich sein?

Und warum konnte er es nicht? Durfte er es sich erlauben, seinen Bedürfnissen nachzugeben? Severus fuhr sich aufgewühlt mit den Händen durch die Haare. Darüber musste er in Ruhe nachdenken, die Vor- und Nachteile abwiegen. Doch eines stand fest: Wenn er nachgab, dann nur, wenn sie beide bei klarem Verstand waren!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Das heiße Wasser umspielte sanft ihren Körper und lockerte ihre verspannten Muskeln. Anjolie öffnete den Hahn und ließ noch Wasser nachlaufen. Es war viel zu heiß, doch sie begrüßte das leise Prickeln ihrer Haut, die auf diese Art gegen die rüde Behandlung protestierte. So konnte sie sich darauf konzentrieren und die Tatsache, dass sie sich Severus regelrecht an den Hals geworfen hatte, für eine kleine Weile vergessen.

Anjolie fuhr gedankenverloren mit dem Zeigefinger über den weißen Wannenrand und beobachtete, wie das Wasser sich wieder zu kleinen Perlen formte und der Schwerkraft anheim fiel. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie vor gut einer Stunde fast getan hatte. Sie mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass sie ihm so offen gezeigt hatte, was sie wirklich von ihm dachte. Sie hasste die Tatsache, dass schon wieder _er_ es war, der sich dermaßen gut unter Kontrolle hatte und sich dabei auch noch hinter seinem Edelmut versteckte. _‚Seit wann hat er denn so was? Er will keine betrunkene Frau ausnutzen! Hah!'_ Als ob er sie erst mit Alkohol gefügig machen müsste!

Sie war selten jemandem begegnet, der sie so aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Und bei keinem musste sie so an sich halten, um nicht über ihn herzufallen. Kein Wunder allerdings, wenn bedachte, dass kaum einer von denen ein Mensch gewesen war und manche ausgesehen hatten, als wären sie eine Mischung zwischen billiger Höllenhündin und Echse gewesen. Und bei dem einem oder anderen würde Anjolie das nicht einmal ausschließen!

Anjolie ließ sich unter Wasser gleiten. Schlagartig verstummten auch die letzten Geräusche und die Welt wurde still. Wenn sie doch ebenso die nervtötenden, vorwurfsvollen Stimmen in ihrem Kopf auslöschen könnte! Zwischen ihr und Severus bahnte sich etwas an, das sie nicht einschätzen konnte. Er war nicht der erste Mensch, mit dem sie das Bett teilen würde, doch er war der erste, der wusste, was sie wirklich war!

Noch dazu hielt sie ihn nicht für einen Mann, den man dazu brachte, sich zu öffnen und sich dadurch zu ändern und ihn dann einfach wieder verließ! Und für Anjolie war klar, dass sie nicht für den Rest seines Lebens hier in Hogwarts bleiben wollte! Sie fühlte sich jetzt schon eingesperrt und fieberte bereits dem Tag entgegen, an dem Ginny ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte. Denn das war der Tag, an dem sie wieder frei von Verantwortung war. Es war der Tag, an dem sie Hogwarts verlassen würde... und ihn! Denn Anjolie glaubte nicht im Geringsten daran, dass er mit ihr gehen würde.

Severus hatte seine eigene Aufgabe, seine Verantwortung, seine eigenen Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er das auch schaffen würde! Und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, konnte sie, nachdem er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, zurück kommen und ihm den Rest der Welt zeigen. Aber schon in dem Moment, als der Gedanke zu Ende gesponnen war, ergriff sie eine ungewohnte Traurigkeit, denn Anjolie wusste, dass das nur ein Wunschtraum war. Sie würde ihn und seinen trockenen Humor vermissen. Selbst seine kalten und bissigen Kommentare würde sie für eine Chance mit ihm in Kauf nehmen – jedenfalls für eine gewisse Zeit!

Anjolie kam prustend wieder hoch und wischte sich das Wasser vom Gesicht. _‚Hör auf zu träumen, du dummes Ding!'_

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es für sie und Severus keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben würde! Durfte sie es dann riskieren, sich auf ihn einzulassen? Sollte sie, falls es wirklich einmal _dazu_ kommen sollte, vorher gewisse Regeln aufstellen? Ihm sagen, dass es nur für ihre kurze Zeit in Hogwarts war? _‚Und riskieren, dass er dich auslacht, weil du viel zu viel in die Geschichte hineininterpretierst? Dich von ihm eine gefühlsduselige Närrin schimpfen lassen?'_

Stöhnend massierte sie ihre Stirn. Warum musste das alles plötzlich so kompliziert sein? Warum konnte sie die Zeit mit ihm nicht einfach genießen und dann ihrer Wege gehen? Seit wann interessierten sie die Gefühle der Menschen? Sie konnte sie sowieso nicht nachvollziehen! Sie war kein Wesen, das dafür geschaffen wurde, einem anderen gegenüber diese Gefühle zu empfinden. Sie wurde geschaffen, um zu kämpfen. Sie konnte nicht lieben! Was war es also, dass sie bei Severus so übervorsichtig handeln ließ? Warum hatte sie Angst davor, ihn zu verletzen? Es gab einfach keinen vernünftigen Grund dafür! Doch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie dazu antrieb, wie konnte sie dann dagegen angehen?

Anjolie hatte nur eine Möglichkeit: Sie musste es auf sich zukommen lassen, würde nichts herbeiführen, aber auch nicht dagegen angehen und damit womöglich alles noch schlimmer machen. Sie würde etwas tun, was sie in den vergangenen 5000 Jahren noch nie getan hatte. Sie würde dem Anderen die Entscheidung und Führung überlassen!

_So! Das war's für heute. Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu lang! Damit ihr noch die Kraft habt, den kleinen lila Button zu drücken? Bis denne_

_Rosifer _


	11. Immer diese Gefühle

_Disclaimer: Sämtliche Figuren (bis auf Anjolie) gehören JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte. Es macht mir einfach nur Spaß, sie zu schreiben!_

Hier kommt mein 11. und sehr viel kürzeres Kapitel! Eigentlich sollte es viel länger werden, aber ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich den Rest auch gut in einem weiteren Chap unterbringen kann! Außerdem musste ich doch Rücksicht auf eure geschundenen Augen nehmen, oder?

Übrigens, vielen lieben Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Sie geben mir jedes Mal neuen Auftrieb:

_LaraAnime_: Ich danke dir! Irgendwie machen die beiden es mir immer schwerer über sie zu schreiben und da bin ich froh, wenn ich wenigstens meinen Level halten kann!;-)

_Blutmonlady_: Schön, wieder was von dir zu hören! Ich befürchtete schon, ich hätte einen Leser verloren! Leider sieht man hier nicht, wie viele ‚stille' Leser man hier hat. (Hmm, wäre ein guter Verbesserungsvorschlag für die Site, oder?)  
Vielen, vielen Dank für dein liebes Review. Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn meine Geschichte ankommt, vor allem mein Hauptchara! Ihr Humor macht mir bei ihr auch am meisten Spaß! Und am liebsten (mal abgesehen von Sev!) lasse ich sie mit Dumbledore streiten. Mit dem habe ich's irgendwie!;-)  
Schön, dass ich Severus gut treffe. Er ist am schwierigsten zu beschreiben, vor allem, weil ihn die HP-Leser so gut kennen. (Anjolie kenne ich wenigstens nur und kann sie formen, wie ich will!) Am liebsten würde ich die beiden ja sofort zusammen bringen, aber das würde absolut nicht zu Severus' Charakter passen! (Dass er's einem aber auch so schwer machen muss!seufz)  
Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass ich mit meiner Geschichte auch weiterhin deinen Geschmack treffe!

_Linadell_ : Meine treueste Reviewerin! Hach, lass dich erst mal von mir knuddeln! Ich freue mich jedes Mal von dir zu hören! Ich habe dir zwar schon im Forum geantwortet, aber das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass ich hier nicht weitermachen kann!  
Mit dem Lieben und Leiden der beiden wird es noch weiter gehen! Als ob sie nicht erwachsen wären und eine klare Entscheidung treffen könnten! ts ts Aber ich hoffe, die netten Szenen zwischen den beiden bekomme ich auch weiterhin gut hin!  Alles weitere hatten wir ja schon im Forum! Vielleicht und hoffentlich, bis denne.

11. Kapitel – **Immer diese Gefühle**

Kurz vor sieben begab sich Anjolie auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum. Sie starb fast vor Langeweile, jetzt, wo sie noch mehr Freizeit als vorher hatte. Die Bibliothek war nach allem Interessantem durchgrast und die Schule bot ansonsten nicht viel Ablenkung. Sie würde wohl in Zukunft ein paar Ausflüge aus der Schule unternehmen müssen, wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, sich aus purer Langeweile irgendwelche Dummheiten auszudenken. Sie kannte sich sehr gut! Was das betraf, konnte sie äußerst erfindungsreich sein. Und es war im Laufe ihres Lebens schon oft genug vorgekommen, vor allem mit katastrophalem Ende – nicht unbedingt für sie, aber... _‚Okay! Anderes Thema!'_

Oder auch nicht! Eine kleine nervige Stimme flüsterte ihr zu, dass auch ihr Auftauchen im Trainingsraum vor Ende der Tanzstunde keine besonders gute Idee war. Aber was tat man nicht alles für ein wenig Ablenkung! Vielleicht verjagte ja das Beobachten der Schüler ihre miese Laune. Sogar ein Streitgespräch mit Severus kam ihr im Moment äußerst verlockend vor. Aber sie würde jeden erwürgen, der behauptete, allein das war ihr Grund für ihr vorzeitiges Erscheinen.

An der Tür angekommen, öffnete sie sie vorsichtig und sofort schlug ihr die Musik entgegen. Sie lugte hinein und entdeckte Severus mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor der... Tanzfläche! Sie schlüpfte ganz hinein, schloss leise die Tür und ging zum Fenster, wo noch immer die Sessel von Dumbledore standen.

Sie machte es sich bequem und besah sich erst mal in Ruhe den Raum, der sich zu einem kleinen Saal gemausert hatte. In der Mitte befand sich eine Tanzfläche, so dass die Schüler von jeder Seite beobachtet werden konnten. Das Musikgerät stand am anderen Ende des Raums, aber durch die besondere Akustik, erscholl die Musik überall um sie herum.

Anjolie begann sich zu entspannen und beobachtete das Geschehen vor sich. Die meisten Tanzschüler bewegten sich ein wenig steif, aber unter dem überkritischen Auge ihres Professors war das keineswegs verwunderlich!

Und da wirkten sie auch schon wieder, seine finsteren Blicke! Neville – Warum eigentlich immer er? –hatte ihn angeschaut und stolperte über seine eigenen Füße. Wann würde der Junge endlich seine Angst vor ihm überwinden? Oder ihn wenigstens nicht immer ansehen, wenn er doch weiß, wie das auf ihn wirkte! Neville besaß genug Talent, um ein guter Zauberer zu werden, stand sich aber ständig selbst im Weg.

Und jetzt auch noch seinen Mitschülern! Er rammte gegen Malfoy und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Da dieser kleine Schleimer aber immer an seinem eigenen Wohl interessiert war, klammerte er sich an seine Tanzpartnerin, die ihn jedoch nicht halten konnte und letztendlich mit einem lauten Kreischen auf ihm landete. Gleich darauf versuchte Neville in einem wilden Gerangel von Armen und Beinen wieder aufzustehen, scheiterte aber immer wieder an den Versuchen der anderen beiden, das selbe zu tun.

Da die Drei es trotz aller Mühen nicht schafften, fühlte sich Severus wohl bemüßigt einzugreifen. Er trat näher und hob mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes das Mädchen, das mittlerweile über beiden Jungs lag, von ihnen herunter. Die hatte aber der Floh gebissen und sie wollte sich an Neville rächen, indem sie nach ihm trat. Erstaunlich geschickt wich er ihr gerade noch aus und zog seine Beine mit Schwung zur Seite. Zuviel Schwung, denn so schlug er Severus' Beine unter ihm weg, wodurch der äußerst unelegant auf seinen Hintern plumpste und das Mädchen sich erneut auf einem Körper wiederfand – nämlich dem ihres Professors.

Inzwischen waren auch die letzten Schüler stehen geblieben und starrten entsetzt zwischen dem Häufchen Elend und Anjolie hin und her. Erst als Severus' zornige Blicke sie trafen, bemerkte Anjolie, dass sie haltlos lachte. _‚Okay! Es war eindeutig eine gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen!'_

Sie räusperte und erhob sich, in der Absicht, das Knäuel zu entwirren und versuchte ihr Bestes, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Als sie die Gruppe erreichte, sah sie mit ernster Miene auf Severus hinunter, doch bevor sie auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, machten sich ihre Gesichtsmuskeln selbständig und verzogen sie zu einem breiten Grinsen.

Es war einfach zu köstlich wie er so dasaß, seine Arme nach hinten abgestützt, um wenigstens seinen Oberkörper in eine würdigere Stellung zu bringen und über seinem Schoß das stocksteife Mädchen liegend, das sich wohl davor fürchtete auch nur die geringste Bewegung auszuführen. Seine Wangen hatten sich leicht rosa gefärbt, doch bei seiner bleichen Haut hatte das eine ähnliche Wirkung, als wäre er pink angelaufen!

Aus seinen Augen schossen ihr Pfeile entgegen. Dieser Blick änderte sich allerdings schlagartig, denn die Kleine hatte sich wohl doch entschlossen, so schnell wie möglich von ihrem Professor herunterzuklettern. Bei diesem Versuch rammte sie ihm ihren Ellbogen in seine empfindlichste Stelle und Severus' Gesicht verkrampfte sich und verlor jede Farbe. Also, jetzt tat er ihr wirklich leid!

Anjolie erbarmte sich und packte das Mädchen unter den Armen. Als sie sie hochzog versuchte diese kleine Närrin doch tatsächlich schon wieder nach Neville zu treten. Anjolie zerrte sie heftig zurück und wich gerade noch Nevilles Verteidigungstritt aus. „Neville! Halt die Füße still!" blaffte sie ihn an und fauchte im nächsten Moment dem Mädchen ins Ohr: „Und du! Mach das noch mal und ich schüttle dich solange, bis auch der Rest von deinem Spatzenhirn flöten geht!"

Die Schülerin wurde wieder stocksteif und Anjolie schubste sie ihn die Arme eines anderen Slytherin. Inzwischen halfen andere Schüler Neville und Malfoy hoch und Anjolie wollte gerade Severus die Hand hinstrecken. Der hatte sich jedoch schon selbst beholfen und wandte sich nun mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck an Neville.

„Hallo Anjolie!" Ginny hatte sich angepirscht und stand nun grinsend neben ihr. Anjolie zog sie verschwörerisch näher und flüsterte: „Ginny, sag mir bitte, dass es das erste mal war, dass so was passiert ist! Ich würde es mir sonst nie verzeihen, erst heute hier reingeschneit zu sein!" Sie sahen sich beide tief in die Augen und begannen unvermittelt zu lachen, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit des noch immer stinksauren Lehrers auf sich zogen.

Mit einem: „Das reicht für heute!" entließ er die Schüler und kam mit finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf Anjolie zu. „Es freut mich, dass ich Sie so gut unterhalten konnte!" schlug ihr sein eisiges Flüstern entgegen. Es sah Ginny an und prompt bekam auch sie ihr Fett weg. „Können Sie nicht hören, Miss Weasley? Der Unterricht ist beendet! Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie hier raus kommen!"

Ginny sah Anjolie unsicher an, doch die lächelte nur zurück und sagte: „Geh zum Abendessen, Ginny! Lachen macht schließlich hungrig!" Nach einem ungläubigen Blick auf Anjolie, ging sie ging zu ihren Freunden, die bereits an der Tür auf sie warteten und gemeinsam verließen sie als Letzte den Raum.

Anjolie sah Severus an und lockte ihn lächelnd: „Also, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es hier so amüsant ist, wäre ich schon früher mal vorbeigekommen!" Darauf presste er die Lippen zu zwei schmalen Linien zusammen und brachte seine Nasenspitze viel zu nah an ihre heran. „Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen! Und davon mal abgesehen, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht angeboten!"

Anjolie schluckte kurz, weil seine Nähe ihr schon wieder zusetzte, konnte aber trotzdem eine Entgegnung zusammenkratzen: „Ich mache mich nicht lustig über dich und wenn du ein wenig mehr Selbstironie besitzen würdest, könntest du mit mir lachen, anstatt auf mich loszugehen!"

„Ach, kritisierst du mich schon wieder?" In seine Augen trat ein teuflisches Funkeln. „Na, mal sehen, ob _du_ genug Humor hast!" Er drehte sich um und ging auf das Musikgerät zu, während Anjolie versuchte, ihre zittrige Knie in den Griff zu bekommen. Eben war ihr zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag ihre letzte _Begegnung _in seinen Privaträumen wieder in den Sinn gekommen und ihr war eindeutig zu warm geworden. Am Tag danach hatte sie sich geschworen, nie wieder Alkohol anzurühren, was vor allem ihren brummenden Gehirnwindungen zu verdanken war! Aber auch der Tatsache, dass sie so schon genug Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Selbstkontrolle hatte! Zum Glück war diese in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht auf die Probe gestellt worden, denn ihr Entschluss, nicht mehr vor seiner Anziehungskraft wegzulaufen, wäre darauf nicht gerade förderlich gewesen.

Es erscholl wieder Musik und Anjolie sah ihn wieder auf sich zukommen. Dabei legte er den Umhang ab und warf ihn an den Rand der Tanzfläche. Jetzt wurde Anjolie wirklich unheimlich zumute. Severus brauchte nicht zu lächeln, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er vor hatte sich zu amüsieren. Der Ausdruck seiner schwarzen Augen bestätigte das wie von selbst! Er wollte also mit ihr tanzen, um sich über sie lustig machen zu können? _‚Aber nicht mit mir, Mister!'_ Sie würde sich vor ihm nicht zum Narren machen! Er würde sich schon wundern, wenn sie nicht über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte.

Anjolie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ ihn kommen. _‚Das ist schließlich genau das, was du dir vorgenommen hast – ihn die Initiative ergreifen zu lassen!'_ Also, was sollten dann die Schmetterlinge im Bauch?

Als Severus sie so sah, kam zum sardonischen Funkeln seiner Augen das passende Lächeln. _‚Na toll! Jetzt lächelt er!'_ Und als ob es nicht reichen würde, dass sie keine Kamera dabei hatte, begann sich ihr Herz bei dem Anblick auch noch zu überschlagen. Vielleicht wäre ein Rückzug doch keine so üble Idee? „Ähm... du weißt, dass ich eine Kriegerin bin!" erklärte sie nervös. „Und als Krieger hopst man rum, wie ein..."

„Nein!" unterbrach er sie und der Samt in seiner Stimme umhüllte sie warm. Er hatte sie nun erreicht, strich ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ließ seinen Daumen über die Wange gleiten. Die ganze Zeit über hielt sein dunkler Blick ihre Augen gefangen und Anjolie hatte das Gefühl, in seinen Augen zu ertrinken. _‚Wann wirst du endlich schwimmen lernen?'_

„Severus..." versuchte sie es noch einmal, doch er duldete keine Ausflüchte. Er nahm ihre linke Hand in seine und legte ihre Rechte auf seine Schulter, bevor er seine warme Hand auf ihre Taille zur Ruhe kam. Dabei durchfuhr es sie heiß und ihre Nackenhärchen richteten sich auf. Als er sie etwas näher an sich zog, begann ihr das Herz bis zum Hals zu schlagen und es verschlimmerte sich noch, als er ihr ins Ohr samtete: „Lass es einfach zu!"

Er schob und zog sie sanft im Takt der Musik und Anjolie hatte das Gefühl, sie beide würden über die Tanzfläche schweben. Der Klang der Musik und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das seine Arme um sie herum auslösten, ließ sie sich langsam entspannen. Sie legte mehr Schwung in ihre Bewegungen, was Severus mit einem Hochziehen seiner Augenbrauen und einem leichten Zucken um die Wundwinkel herum quittierte.

Er zog sie noch näher und Anjolie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Nacken, wo sie ihre Finger in sein Haar gleiten ließ. Ihre Körper berührten sich jetzt, schienen regelrecht miteinander zu verschmelzen. Und der Takt der Musik tat sein übriges. Er rauschte durch ihre Adern und spiegelte sich ebenso in seinen Augen wider. Anjolie nahm nichts mehr außer Severus wahr und glitt mit ihm durch den Raum.

Die Magie des Augenblicks konnte nur noch eines perfekt machen – ein Kuss. Sie beugte sich etwas näher zum ihm und Severus schien ihren Gedanken aufgefangen zu haben, denn seine Lippen öffneten sich erwartungsvoll, als Anjolies Füße sich in etwas verfingen und sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie ließ Severus los, aber er packte sie wieder, um ihren Sturz abzufangen. Da sie beide jedoch noch zu großen Schwung vom Tanzen hatten, war ihre Chance auf den Füßen zu bleiben gleich Null!

Sekunden später lag Anjolie auf dem Boden und Severus auf ihr. Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur verdutzt an, dann konnte Anjolie nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Severus hingegen stützte seine Ellbogen neben ihr auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich wüsste nicht, was daran so witzig ist!", grummelte er. „Das ist nun schon das zweite mal an einem Tag, dass ich auf dem Boden liege!"

„Entschuldigte mal!" schmunzelte sie. „ICH liege auf dem Boden! So wie ich das einschätzen kann, bist DU doch relativ weich gelandet!" Severus schien ernst bleiben zu wollen und seine zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten unter den Haaransatz. Allerdings konnte er ein verräterisches Zucken um die Wundwinkel herum nicht verhindern. Mit Freuden erkannte Anjolie, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung heute nicht so arg ausgeprägt war und nutzte ihre einzige freie Hand, um ihm eine seiner langen Strähnen hinters Ohr zu klemmen. Dann strich sie ihm mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange, ließ ihn zum Mund hin wandern und berührte sanft seine weichen Lippen.

Seine Züge entspannten sich und Anjolie legte ihre Hand um sein Kinn, um ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen. Doch bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, öffnete sich die Tür und ein überraschtes „Hoppla!" ertönte. _‚Ob ich wohl heute noch zu meinem Kuss komme?'_ Sie folgte Severus' Blick zur Tür und entdeckte Professor Dumbledore in der Öffnung. Anjolie ließ sofort Severus' Gesicht los, spürte jedoch noch, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte.

„Entschuldigung! Ich wollte nicht stören!", sagte Dumbledore ernst, doch Anjolie erkannte, dass er ein Schmunzeln nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. „Severus, ich würde nachher gern mit dir in meinem Büro sprechen!" Er verschwand mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und ließ zwei völlig erstarrte Personen zurück.

Anjolie schluckte und versuchte einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Severus. Der war kalkweiß und seine Lippen konnte man nur noch als zwei schmale Linien bezeichnen. Sie erkannte mit Bedauern, dass er diese Begegnung mit seinem Direktor anscheinend nicht sehr locker nehmen würde! Die Musik musste irgendwann zu spielen aufgehört haben und die Stille drückte noch zusätzlich auf die Stimmung im Raum.

Severus atmete tief und kontrolliert und Anjolie befürchtete, dass er mit einem drohenden Wutanfall zu ringen hatte. Sie überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie aufstehen könnte, ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Eine Unmöglichkeit angesichts der Tatsache, dass er noch immer auf ihr lag. Wenn sie für die nächste Zeit nicht weiterhin auf dem Boden herumliegen wollte, blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihn aus der Starre zu befreien!

Sie räusperte sich und sagte: „Tja, also! Das war jetzt etwas peinlich!" Sofort erntete sie einen wütenden Blick dafür und meinte sogar etwas Ungläubigkeit darin zu entdecken. „Er hätte uns aber auch wirklich eine Gelegenheit zum Erklären geben können!" muffelte sie vor sich hin.

Severus rollte sich von ihr herunter und sprang auf. „Was erklären?", fauchte er ihr zu. „Warum wir beide hier allein sind? Oder weshalb wir die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden lagen, ohne auch nur die geringsten Anstalten zu machen wieder aufzustehen?"

„Also so genau müssen wir es ihm ja nun auch nicht auf die Nase binden! Ich dachte daran, ihm nur den Sturz zu erklären!" erwiderte Anjolie perplex.

„Der nie zustande gekommen wären, wenn wir nicht schon wieder..." Severus rang mit sich, atmete tief durch und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren.

In Anjolie stieg eine unheimliche Wut auf. _‚Was hat er für ein Problem?'_ Sie versuchte aufzustehen, wurde aber wieder durch den Umhang daran gehindert. Während sie ihre Füße mit wütenden Bewegungen davon zu befreien versuchte, machte sie ihrem Ärger Luft. „Weißt du, Severus! Langsam aber sicher habe ich die Schnauze voll!" Er nahm die Hand von den Schläfen und sah sie kalt an. „_So_ schlimm war die Situation nun auch wieder nicht! Und Dumbledore sah nicht so aus, als würde er einem von uns beiden dafür den Kopf abreißen, mal davon abgesehen, dass es ihn einen Scheißdreck angeht!"

Sie riss den Umhang entnervt mit einem Ruck von den Füßen und sprang ebenfalls auf. „Wenn du den Gedanken nicht ertragen kannst, dass du mich willst, dann unterdrück ihn doch! Bisher warst du doch immer sehr erfolgreich darin!" Sie drehte sich um, hob seinen Umhang auf und drückte ihn die Hände seines Besitzers. „Wenn deine Wut aber einzig und allein der Tatsache entspringt, dass jemand anderes von dem, was auch immer zwischen uns sein mag, weiß oder besser gesagt ahnt, dann tust du mir wirklich leid!" Sie ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihm wütend in die Augen. „Sag mir, was stört dich eigentlich mehr daran: Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore gesehen hat, dass du menschliche Bedürfnisse hast oder dass er jetzt weiß, für _wen_ du sie hast? Sag es mir, Severus! Schämst du dich dafür, dass du so scharf auf jemanden wie mich bist?"

Anjolie wandte sich ab. Sie konnte seinen kalten Blick nicht mehr ertragen. Er hatte jedes noch so kleine Gefühl wieder hinter seinem Eispanzer versteckt und zurück blieb nur kalte Verachtung. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Fenster, um seiner Nähe zu entkommen, doch sie konnte bei jedem Schritt spüren, wie sich sein Blick in ihren Rücken bohrte. _‚Warum verschwindet er nicht einfach!'_

„Meinst du nicht, du solltest jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen! Nicht, dass es ihm zu lange dauert und er mehr in die Sache hineininterpretiert, als tatsächlich dran ist!" zischte sie, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Als Antwort darauf hörte sie nur das Rascheln seines Umhangs, als er ihn wieder anzog. Erst als er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ und die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, atmete Anjolie wieder. Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und seufzte tief. Aber auch dadurch ließ sich die eiserne Klammer um ihre Brust nicht beseitigen.

Das war ja nicht besonders gut gelaufen! Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn sie Severus nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet? Dass er ein Verhältnis mit ihr anfängt und es in die Welt hinaus schreit? Sie wusste doch von Anfang an, dass Severus nicht diese Art Mensch war! Das bisschen an Gefühl, das er sich erlaubte, hielt er stets unter Kontrolle. So konnte sie von Glück sagen, wenn er sich überhaupt so weit gehen lassen würde, um mit ihr zusammen zukommen! Wie hatte sie ihn so unter Druck setzen können? Das war nicht fair gewesen. Niemals würde er ihr sagen, was in ihm vorging! Dafür war einfach nicht genug Zeit. Dafür wäre sie niemals lange genug hier!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie hatte bereits dafür gesorgt, dass der Trainingsraum sein ursprüngliches Aussehen angenommen hatte, als Ginny wiederkam. Da Anjolie aber seit Severus' Abgang nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt war und dadurch nicht die geringste Lust auf belangloses Geplauder hatte, trug sie Ginny auf, Bewegungsabläufe mit dem Schwert zu üben.

Währenddessen saß Anjolie in einem der Sessel und beobachtete ihre Schülerin geistesabwesend. Nach einiger Zeit fielen ihr Ginny's ständige argwöhnische Blicke auf. Anjolie versuchte sie zu ignorieren, denn ihr war klar, dass Ginny sie zum ersten mal so mies gelaunt erlebte. Doch letztendlich platzte ihr der Kragen. „Was?" fuhr sie Ginny an. Die zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und übte weiter.

Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange und Ginny fing wieder damit an sie kritisch zu beäugen und Anjolie erwiderte die Blicke entnervt. _‚Okay, das reicht jetzt!'_ Wenn Ginny nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte, dann würde Anjolie eben dafür sorgen, dass ihrer Schülerin keine Zeit blieb, sich über anderer Leute Angelegenheiten den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Anjolie schnappte sich ein Trainingsschwert und ging zu Ginny hinüber. „Sieht so aus, als wärst du heute nicht ausgelastet genug! Nun... das werden wir ändern!" Ihr Schützling sah sie irritiert an, nahm aber ihre Kampfposition ein. Anjolie griff an und drängte sie mit kräftigeren Schlägen zurück, als Ginny bisher von ihr gewohnt war.

Bis jetzt hatte Ginny nur Einzelübungen und Bewegungsabläufe mit dem Schwert und in Selbstverteidigung absolviert. Nun wurde es Zeit, dass sie einzuschätzen lernte, wann sie was einzusetzen hatte; wann sie agieren und wann sie reagieren musste. Und das konnte sie am besten im Kampf! Genauso verhielt es sich mit der Bereitschaft, ihren Gegner zu verletzen oder gar zu töten!

Da Anjolie gerade in der Stimmung war, gewaltig auf etwas herumzudreschen, um ihre Wut und Frustration loszuwerden, drängte sich ihr die Gelegenheit geradezu auf. Ginny war nicht so leicht zu verletzen, so dass sie keine Skrupel haben musste, wenn sie ihre Kraft gegenüber dem Mädchen nicht zurückhielt. Gleichzeitig konnte sie sie hart genug rannehmen, um zu testen, wie weit sie Ginny treiben musste, damit sie ihre eigenen Skrupel zu töten ablegte. Genaugenommen bekamen sie beide das, was sie brauchten!

Anjolie verstärkte die Kraft ihrer Schläge und Ginny ächzte kurz auf. Ihre Schülerin wich immer weiter zurück und Anjolie musste erkennen, dass sich Ginny zurückhielt, nicht wusste, was los war. „Nicht nur reagieren, Ginny! Verteidige dich und greif an! Verbinde beides miteinander und versuch zu gewinnen, sonst bekommst du die erste Tracht Prügel deines Lebens!" forderte Anjolie sie kalt auf. Sie fieberte danach, ihre Wut herauszulassen.

Sie griff von neuem an und Ginny wich wieder zurück. Anjolie riss der Geduldsfaden. Sie schlug Ginny's Schwert zur Seite und verpasste ihr einen Tritt, der sie mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei gegen die nahegelegene Wand schleuderte. „Ich mache keine Scherze Ginny! Wende an, was du bei mir gelernt hast und du kommst heute Abend mit heilen Knochen ins Bett!"

In Ginny's Augen blitzte es auf. Sie stand auf und kam mit erhobenem Schwert auf Anjolie zu. Offenbar hatte Ginny es verstanden, denn sie griff mit solcher Wucht an, dass die Kraft des Schlages Anjolie einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. In Anjolie stieg eine wilde Freude auf. Jetzt ging es endlich los!

Heftig hieben sie aufeinander ein, wechselten sich mit dem Angreifen ab, doch Anjolie gewann durch ihre Erfahrung im Kämpfen immer die Oberhand. Allerdings machte Ginny dieses Manko oft durch ihre Kraft und wachsende Schnelligkeit weitestgehend wieder wett.

Anjolie begann den Kampf zu genießen. Sie lockte Ginny immer wieder mit neuen Attacken, verpasste ihr Tritte, denen Ginny sogar meistens ausweichen konnte. Allmählich stieg in Anjolie Stolz auf ihre Schülerin auf. Es war ihr erster reeller Kampf und nachdem sie ihre Hemmungen abgelegt hatte, schaffte sie es mit Leichtigkeit, ihre Haut vor unnötigem Schaden zu bewahren. Das einzige, was ihr jetzt noch fehlte, war die notwendige Aggressivität den Kampf zu beenden. Und genau das wollte Anjolie jetzt sehen!

Sie parierte einen weiteren von Ginny's Schlägen und legte genug Schwung hinein, um ihr Gegenüber ins Taumeln zu bringen. Sofort stürmte Anjolie auf sie zu, legte ihren Arm zum Ginny's Kehle und zog sie an sich. „Ist das etwa schon alles?" lockte sie ihren Schützling. „Da wird Uttuku aber ein leichtes Spiel mit dir haben! Auf wen wird er sich dann wohl als nächstes stürzen und töten?... Ron vielleicht?... Oder Harry?"

Aus Ginny kam ein wütendes Grollen. Sie rammte der überraschten Anjolie den Ellbogen in den Bauch, dass ihr die Luft ausging. Anjolies Griff lockerte sich augenblicklich und Ginny nutzte das blitzschnell aus. Sie zog den Arm weg, rammte den Ellbogen in Anjolies Rippen, schwenkte herum und hebelte Anjolies Arm mit so viel Schwung, dass diese mit einem Überschlag auf dem Rücken landete.

Anjolie entwich mit einem „Uff!" der letzte Rest an Luft, der ihr noch geblieben war. _‚Das habe ich ihr aber nicht beigebracht!'_ Sie atmete vorsichtig wieder ein, erkannte Ginny über sich und schwang die Beine mit einem Ruck über den Kopf, womit sie ihrerseits Ginny einen Tritt gegen die Rippen verpasste und sie auf den Boden beförderte.

Im selben Schwung sprang Anjolie selbst wieder auf die Beine. Sie packte ihr Übungsschwert, dass sie während des Sturzes verloren hatte und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu. Die war auch gerade wieder oben und sah sie mit hochrotem Kopf an. _‚Hey, sie ist sauer!' Gut!_

„Schon etwas besser!" stichelte sie wieder. „Aber noch lange nicht gut genug! Weißt du, vielleicht erfüllt dir Uttuku ja einen letzten Wunsch vor deinem Tod! Auf welche Art wünscht du, dass deine Familie stirbt?" Ginny riss die Augen auf und kam mit einem wilden Schrei auf Anjolie zugerast. Anjolie parierte diesmal ihren Schlag spielend, schob das Schwert zur Seite und trat Ginny spielerisch in den Hintern.

Die taumelte vorwärts, fing sich aber gerade noch ab. Als sie sich umdrehte, war ihr Blick hasserfüllt. Sie hob ihr Schwert und schleuderte es auf Anjolie. Die wich ihm mit einem Seitendreh aus und fing dann gerade noch Ginny's Fuß auf ihrer Brusthöhe ab. „Das, Ginny, war eine wirklich saudumme Idee!" fauchte Anjolie kalt. „Ich hoffe, das machst du nicht bei Uttuku, denn das wäre dein sicherer Tod!"

Ginny gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich als Anjolie ihr den Fuß verdrehte und einen Schritt zurück ging, sie am Fuß über den Kopf schleuderte, nur um ihr noch im Flug einen so heftigen Tritt zu verpassen, dass Ginny mit einem Ächzen mehrere Meter entfernt auf den Boden knallte. „Lass niemals zu, dass du ohne Waffe vor Uttuku stehst!"

Ginny keuchte, drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen. „Du fürchtest, ich könnte das bei Uttuku machen?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Du müsstest doch total sauer auf mich sein! Ich hätte dich töten können!"

„Unsinn! Ich wollte, dass du aggressiver wirst. Das habe ich ja auch erreicht! Ansonsten, war das nicht das erste Schwert, das auf mich zugeflogen kam! Und genau deshalb kann ich dir versichern, dass das einer der tödlichsten Fehler ist, die ein Kämpfer machen kann. Denn keiner derjenigen, die das bei mir versucht haben, lebten danach noch länger als eine Minute!

„Warum wolltest du mich aggressiver?" fragte Ginny grummelnd, setzte sich auf und rieb ihre schmerzenden Rippen.

„Damit ich dementsprechend antworten konnte! Außerdem konnte ich so testen, wie viel es bei dir braucht, damit du den Willen zu töten entwickelst!"

Ginny riss die Augen auf und schluckte schwer. „Und da gehst du das Risiko ein, dass ich dich dabei töte?"

Anjolie lächelte kurz. „Das war mir in dem Moment relativ egal!"

Ginny blinzelte sie regungslos an. Dann schloss sie die Augen und fragte: „Was?"

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden!" sagte Anjolie leise. „Ich war vorhin ziemlich sauer und dein dauerndes Angestarre hat auch nicht gerade geholfen. Ich fürchte, du warst mein Sandsack-Ersatz!"

„Na toll! Ich werde morgen grün und blau sein, so wie du auf mich eingedroschen hast und das nur, weil du miese Laune hattest? Wieso eigentlich?"

Anjolie sah zur Seite. Sie konnte Ginny ja wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen! „Weißt du, ich war noch nie so lange auf einmal an einem Ort. Sieht so aus, als würde ich hier langsam aber sicher durchdrehen!"

Ginny gab eine ungläubiges Schnauben von sich. „Ach, komm! Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Anjolie und schaute ihre Schülern erstaunt an.

Ginny blickte durchtrieben zurück und antwortete: „Ich habe das Gefühl, das hat mit etwas oder besser gesagt, jemand ganz anderem zu tun!"

Anjolie fuhr es eiskalt über den Rücken. Was wusste sie? „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Also erstens: Ich bin nicht blind!" antwortete Ginny und stand stöhnend auf. „Und zweitens: Ich war vorhin noch mal zurückgekommen, weil ich befürchtete, Snape würde dir wegen deines Lachens die Hölle heiß machen! Was glaubst du, wie erstaunt ich war, euch beide ineinander verschlungen beim Tanzen zu erwischen?"

Anjolie prustete kurz auf. „Ineinander verschlungen? Erwischen?" äffte sie Ginny nach. Sie stand kurz vor einem hysterischen Lachen. _‚Das wird dem guten Professor Snape ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen!'_ „Übertreibst du da nicht ein wenig?"

„Aha!", rief Ginny und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Anjolie. „Du streitest es also nicht ab!"

„Ich habe es nicht nötig irgendetwas abzustreiten! Es ist schließlich nichts passiert! Professor Snape war so freundlich auch mir Tanzunterricht zu erteilen, weil euer _liebenswerter_ Herr Direktor darauf besteht, dass ich auch an dem blöden Weihnachtsball teilnehme!"

„Snape ist nie freundlich! Und überhaupt, warum kommst du dann nicht zu unserem Tanzunterricht?" Ginny schien von der Ausrede gar nicht überzeugt.

„Weil ich nicht Nevilles Füßen in die Quere kommen wollte!" entgegnete Anjolie ungeduldig. „Und es heißt für dich _Professor_ Snape!" Sie drehte sich um und ging auf die Wand zu, an der die Waffen gelagert wurden. Ihr war die Lust, sich mit Ginny zu prügeln vergangen. Außerdem war ihr klar geworden, dass sie so lieber auf jemand anderen einschlagen würde. „Das reicht jetzt! Pack deine Waffe weg und geh ins Bett! Wir werden morgen da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben!"

Ginny klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Willst du damit sagen, wir werden morgen wieder so miteinander kämpfen?" Anjolies Beziehung zu Severus schien völlig vergessen zu sein.

„Natürlich!" pfefferte ihr Anjolie entgegen. „Deine Schonzeit ist vorbei, Ginny! Ab jetzt wird richtig gekämpft!"

„Ginny! Anjolie!" kam es von der Tür, bevor Ginny darauf antworten konnte. Dumbledore kam auf sie zugestürmt, Harry und Ron im Schlepptau. _‚Was denn jetzt schon wieder?'_

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er atemlos. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich irritiert an und Anjolie fragte: „Wieso?"

„Harry sagte, ihr würdet euch gegenseitig umbringen!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Und wie kommt Harry auf die Idee?" fragte sie wieder und warf Harry dabei einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Wir kamen vorhin rein, als Sie mit den Schwertern auf Ginny eingeschlagen habt! Das war absolut brutal! Sie wollten sie umbringen!" warf Ron hitzig ein und seine Ohren färbten sich signalrot.

„Das ist doch hirnrissig, Ron!", platzte jetzt Ginny dazwischen. „Wir haben trainiert!"

„Ich habe euch schon trainieren sehen! Aber das war nie so wie heute!" sagte Harry leise. Er war totenbleich und sah ununterbrochen Ginny an.

„Harry und Ron befürchteten, dass auch Sie von einem Dämon besessen wären!" erklärte nun Dumbledore. „Deshalb haben sie mich zu Hilfe geholt!"

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Professor Dumbledore!", meldete sich jetzt Anjoie zu Wort und ging auf die Gruppe zu. „Aber falls diese Vermutung wirklich wahr gewesen wäre, hätten Sie überhaupt nichts ausrichten können! Der einzige, der vielleicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hätte mir zu helfen, wäre Professor Snape gewesen!" Bei der Erwähnung von Severus, schoss Ginny's Kopf zu ihr herum. „Doch ich kann Sie beruhigen! Mich nimmt keiner in Besitz! Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich nicht will!"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Sind Sie da sicher? Vor zwei Wochen haben Sie noch gesagt, dass kein Mensch Alastor widerstehen könnte!"

„Genau!", stimmte Anjoie zu. _‚Was ist er doch für ein guter Zuhörer!'_

„Und wieso..." Dumbledore sah sie jetzt verwirrt an.

Anjolie ging nah an ihn heran und raunte: „Wann habe ich je behauptet, dass ich ein Mensch bin?" Dumbledores Augen wurden schmal und er heftete seinen Blick an ihre Augen. Anjolie wusste, was er vor hatte. Er wollte mehr über sie erfahren und nicht ewig danach fragen. _‚Nicht mit mir, alter Mann!'_ Wenn sie es nicht gerade mit Severus zu tun hatte, verstand sie es sehr gut, ihren Geist abzuschirmen und genau das tat sie jetzt.

„Na, na!" sagte sie außerdem und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor Dumbledores Nase herum. „Das lassen wir aber lieber!" Damit erreichte, dass sie den Direktor zum ersten Mal im wirklich geschocktem Zustand sah. Doch sie wandte sich ab und drehte sich zu Ginny um. „Schluss für heute, Ginny. Ab ins Bett! Morgen wird ein schwerer Tag für dich!"

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Anjolie wusste sofort, dass sie sie unbedingt etwas fragen wollte. Aber da sie befürchtete, dass es dabei um Severus ging, würde sie ihr heute nicht die geringste Chance geben.

Sie wollte gerade gehen, als ihr Blick auf die drei Männer fiel. „Ach, ja!" sagte sie, noch einmal an Ginny gewandt. „Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich in Zukunft den Trainingsraum abschließe! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier jemand verletzt wird, weil er plötzlich mitten im Kampfgetümmel steht!" Bei den letzten Worten schaute sie die Jungs an, wobei die entsetzt die Augen aufrissen.

„Einen schönen Abend noch!" grüßte sie und verließ den Raum. Skeptiker würden es durchaus als Flucht bezeichnen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stunden später plagte Anjolie das schlechte Gewissen. Sie hatte Ginny ihrer eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten wegen ausgenutzt und zu brutal auf sie eingeschlagen. Auch wenn Ginny sehr stark war und sie wohl noch nicht einmal blaue Flecken davon tragen würde, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Anjolie das ausnutzen durfte.

Gestern war sie einen Schritt zurück gegangen; zurück in die Dunkelheit, von der sie gehofft hatte, ihr schon lange den Rücken gekehrt zu haben. Es sah ganz so aus, als liefe sie doch mehr Gefahr in alte Verhaltensweisen zurückzufallen, als ihr bewusst gewesen war. Anjolie hatte gewusst, dass es falsch war, ihre Wut an Ginny auszulassen, doch gestern war ihr das egal gewesen. Heute nicht mehr!

Noch vor dem Frühstück hatte sie sich Harry geschnappt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sie auch wirklich zum Ball eingeladen hatte. Zum Glück hatte ihn der Mut nicht verlassen und die beiden würden zusammen hingehen. Das war äußerst hilfreich für ihr Vorhaben! Jetzt musste sie nur noch Ginny Bescheid geben und vor Dumbledore zu Kreuze kriechen und es konnte losgehen.

In der Großen Halle saßen noch die meisten Schüler beim Frühstück. Auch Dumbledore und ein paar andere seiner Lehrer aßen noch, was ihr einen unnötigen Weg ersparte. Sie suchte nach Ginny und fand sie in der Mitte des Gryffindortisches zwischen Harry und Hermine sitzend. Anjolie bahnte sich ihren Weg zwischen den Tischreihen hindurch und stoppte vor Ginny, die bereits aufgestanden war und ihr neugierig entgegensah.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny!" grüßte Anjolie und versuchte den Kloß im Hals zu ignorieren.

„Morgen!", grüßte Ginny zurück und lächelte zurückhaltend. „Geht's heute etwas früher los?"

„Nein! Ich muss heute weg und bin nur hier, um dir zu sagen, dass du den heutigen Tag ohne mich verbringen musst."

„Oh!" sagte Ginny nur und wirkte irgendwie erleichtert.

Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grummelte: „Ich wäre dir doch sehr verbunden, wenn du einen nicht ganz so begeisterten Eindruck erwecken würdest!" Damit lockte sie ein Grinsen bei Ginny hervor, dass ihr schon viel lieber war. „Denk jetzt aber bloß nicht, dass du den ganzen Tag rumlungern kannst! Du wirst schön fleißig deine Bewegungsabläufe üben, sie dir einprägen bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr! Und wenn du damit fertig bist, wirst du genug Beweglichkeits- und noch mehr Entspannungsübungen machen! Denn Morgen geht es wirklich los!" Das versetzte ihrer Schülerin einen Dämpfer, schien sie aber auch nicht gerade verzweifeln zu lassen.

„Und wo gehst du hin?" Aha! Da war sie wieder, diese unmögliche Neugier!

„Ich habe etwas in London zu erledigen, du Schnüffelnase!" Ginny zog einen Flunsch und Anjolie registrierte erstaunt, dass Ginny anscheinend nicht wütend auf sie war, obwohl Anjolie offen zugegeben hatte, sich einfach nur prügeln zu wollen.

„Also gut!", knurrte Ginny. „Dann werde ich eben trainieren. Aber bei einem kannst du sicher sein, so kalt wie gestern wirst du mich nicht mehr erwischen. Ich werde dir schon zeigen, was es heißt, eine Weasley herauszufordern!" Damit zog sie ihre Nase kraus und wedelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor Anjolies Nase herum.

Anjolie spürte ein Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel. Die Kleine hatte ihr doch tatsächlich gerade gedroht! Das hörte sich äußerst vielversprechend an! „Außerdem habe ich gestern gemerkt, wie notwendig es für mich ist, so zu kämpfen! Es hat mir eine Mordsangst eingejagt, wie schnell du mich fertig machen konntest und wie planlos ich rangegangen bin!", flüsterte Ginny und sah sie ernst an. „Wenn du nicht scharf auf den Kampf gewesen wärst, hättest du mich in Kürze auseinandernehmen können!"

‚_Wenn ich nicht scharf auf den Kampf gewesen wäre, hätte es ihn gar nicht gegeben!'_ schoss es Anjolie durch den Kopf. Aber den Gedanken behielt sie lieber für sich. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Das wird sich mit der Zeit geben! Auch das wirst du lernen!" Als sie die neugierigen Blicke von Ginny's Freunden bemerkte, beschloss Anjolie, das Gespräch ein andern mal fortzusetzen. „Frühstücke zuende und geh dann in den Trainingsraum!... Ach, und... bitte keine Ausflüge, okay!"

Ginny verleierte die Augen und setzte sich wieder, während Anjolie bereits den Lehrertisch ansteuerte. Dort wartete bereits Dumbledore auf sie und seine restlichen Kumpanen beobachteten sie neugierig. Sie war anscheinend wirklich zuwenig hier, sonst würden sie nicht einen solchen Aufriss machen, wenn sie mal auftauchte!

Anjolie umrundete den Lehrertisch und passierte die neue Lehrerin und die Professorin, die ihr einmal als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor vorgestellt wurde. Erstaunt erkannte sie, dass sie sich vor ihr fürchteten. Das konnte sie von ihren Augen ablesen. Und mit der Furcht kam das Misstrauen! Aber wen kümmerte es? Allerdings hatte Dumbledore in diesem Punkt Recht gehabt! _‚Oh, wie ich das an ihm hasste!'_

Anjolie nahm Dumbledore ins Visier und setzte sich schließlich mit einem „Guten Morgen, Professor!" zu seiner Rechten.

„Guten Morgen! Wie kommen wir denn zu der Ehre?" Anjolie ignorierte die kleine Stichelei. „Ich wollte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass ich für einen Tag Hogwarts verlasse und sie gleichzeitig bitten, ab und an ein Auge auf Ginny zu werfen."

„Gibt es Probleme?" fragte Dumbledore mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein!" beruhigte ihn Anjolie sofort. „Ausnahmsweise mal keine Horrornachrichten von meiner Seite!" Seinem jetzt neugierigen Blick nach, wartete er auf eine umfassendere Erklärung, aber Anjolie war nicht geneigt, ihm den Gefallen zu tun. „Danke, dass ich auf Sie zählen kann! Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg und hoffe, bis heute Abend zurück zu sein! Einen schönen Tag noch!" Ohne ihm auch nur die geringste Chance zu geben, weiter nachzuhaken oder ihrer Bitte zu widersprechen, sprang sie auf und marschierte schnurstracks Richtung Ausgang.

Doch als sie die Tischecke passiert hatte, rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose. Soeben hatte Severus die Große Halle betreten und schaute sie direkt an. Nur ein geübtes Auge hätte sein kurzes Zögern bemerkt. Jeder andere jedoch, sah ihn mit gewohnt forschem Schritt auf den Lehrertisch zugehen. Anjolie gab sich einen Ruck und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sofort kam ihr die gestrige Szene in den Sinn und ihr wurde übel. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Wenn ja, was?

Ihre Blicke hingen noch immer aneinander, während sie sich immer näher kamen; viel zu schnell und viel zu wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Seiner auch? Auf seinem Gesicht war jedenfalls keinerlei Regung zu erkennen. Aber wann war das bei ihm schon mal anders? Er war jetzt so nah und Anjolie wurde sich klar, dass sie nichts sagen würde – nicht konnte. Doch war das überhaupt nötig? Denn sein Blick hielt sie nicht nur wegen seiner Intensität gefangen. In ihnen war so viel Sehnsucht, dass sie es nicht wagte wegzusehen – ja, es auch gar nicht wollte! Es war soweit! Sie hatten einander erreicht. Doch nichts! Keiner von beiden blieb stehen. Nur ihren Augenkontakt hielten sie, bis auch dieser verloren war.

Erst jetzt fand sie die Kraft, wieder zu atmen. Sie blinzelte, sah auf den Boden und verließ so schnell sie konnte, die Halle. Sie hatte das Gefühl die Augen sämtlicher Anwesenden im Rücken zu spüren. Es wurde Zeit, Hogwarts zu verlassen! Sie verlor langsam aber sicher den Verstand!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie betrat vergnügt das Eingangsportal und schüttelte sich den Schnee vom Umhang. Beschwingt und äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum, um zu sehen, ob Ginny vielleicht noch da war. Bereits nach Elf, sollte sie das zwar nicht mehr, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, als würde sie immer genau das tun, was erlaubt war! _‚Ha! Als ob du darin sehr viel besser wärst!'_

In der Schule war es still und Anjolie genoss es, hier laufen zu können, ohne ständig über jemanden zu stolpern. Als sie die siebte Etage erreichte, war die Tür zum Trainingsraum noch zu sehen, was Anjolies Verdacht bestätigte. Sie betrat den Raum und blieb abrupt stehen.

Mitten im Raum saßen sechs Schüler in Kreisform und unterhielten sich angeregt. „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid euch im Klaren, dass ihr euch mit eurer Anwesenheit hier großen Ärger einhandeln könntet!", warf Anjolie in den Raum und zwölf Augen wandten sich ihr erschrocken zu. Ginny war die Einzige, für die die Ausgangssperre nicht zu streng genommen wurde, da sie mit Anjolie oft noch spät abends trainierte. Das war bei den anderen jedoch nicht der Fall! „Hat irgendwer eine Erklärung hierfür?"

„Wir reden darüber, was mit Professor Snape passiert sein könnte!", platzte Neville heraus und Ginny verpasste ihm eine auf den Arm, dass er gequält aufschrie. Anjolies Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. ‚_Was meinte er damit?' _Sie schluckte krampfhaft und presste heraus: „Könntet ihr das vielleicht etwas näher erläutern!"

Ginny stand auf und kam auf sie zu. „Wir wissen selbst kaum etwas darüber!", sagte sie, als sie Anjolie erreicht hatte. „Er war den ganzen Tag nicht da und auch sein Unterricht war ausgefallen! Aber heute Abend wurde er von Hagrid bewusstlos zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts gefunden und in die Krankenstation gebracht!"

Anjolie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr war eiskalt und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr ein Felsbrocken auf der Brust lag. Sie konnte kaum atmen und durch ihren Kopf rasten zig Ideen und Befürchtungen, was mit ihm passiert sein konnte. Hatten Dämonen ihn angegriffen? Warum ihn? Schon wieder! _‚Warum immer er?'_ konnte sie nur denken.

„Anjolie!", hörte sie Ginny wie aus weiter Entfernung. „Geht es dir gut?" Anjolie zwang sich ruhig zu atmen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Ginny. „Warum sollte es nicht?", fragte sie, um sich noch ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen. „Weil du kreidebleich geworden bist!", antwortete Ginny prompt und versuchte mit Anjolie Augenkontakt herzustellen. Dafür war sie jedoch noch nicht bereit. Erst musste sie diesen Schock überwinden. _‚Nein! Erst musst du erfahren, was mit Severus los ist!' _

Anjolie wich Ginny's Blick aus und sah zu den anderen. „Seht zu, dass ihr in eure Gemeinschaftsräume kommt! Und lasst euch nicht erwischen!"

„Was?", fragte Ginny verständnislos. „Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, was mit ihm los ist!" Anjolie war gezwungen, sie jetzt doch anzusehen und bemerkte sofort den trotzigen Ausdruck in Ginny's Augen.

„Heute Nacht werdet ihr sowieso nichts mehr erfahren und jetzt geh!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Anjolie sich um und lief zum Ausgang. Sie hatte jetzt einfach nicht die Nerven, sich mit einem trotzigen Teenager abzufassen. Im Moment konnte sie nur an eines denken: SEVERUS!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Wie gesagt, wesentlich kürzer als das letzte, aber ich verspreche euch dafür, dass das nächste nicht sehr lange auf sich warten lässt! Und vielleicht habt ihr jetzt wenigstens noch genug Kraft den kleinen lila Button zu drücken?

VLG Rosifer


	12. Vergebliche Hilfe?

_Hallo, da bin ich wieder! Ja, ich weiß, ich hatte versprochen, dieses Kapitel sehr viel schneller einzustellen, doch was soll man machen, wenn der Computer das Schreibprogramm boykottiert und mich auf die Art und Weise in den Wahnsinn treibt!_

_Naja, auf jeden Fall, wäre diese Phase jetzt auch überstanden (hoffentlich klopf auf Holz) und ihr habt jetzt das unsägliche Vergnügen, euch über mein 12. Kapitel herzumachen! (Genießt es, es kommen nicht mehr viele!)_

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum und all seine Figuren gehört ganz allein JKR, die Idee der Auserwählten den Buffy-Erfindern und der Rest ist auch nur zusammengeklaut – allerdings verdiene ich nichts damit.

_Bevor es losgeht möchte ich mich noch für die ganz, ganz lieben Reviews bedanken. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und so manche Worte haben mein kleines Schreiberherz höher schlagen lassen!_

**Blutmondlady**: Danke, danke, danke! Ich brauchte 'ne ganze Weile, um von Wolke sieben wieder runterzukommen, nachdem ich dein Review so fünf, sechs Mal gelesen habe!seufz Übrigens, was Snapes Schoß angeht, da denken wir beide wohl ähnlich und ich könnte schwören, da geht's noch einigen anderen so vorsichtig zu Linadell rüber schiel

**devil´s angel**: Sorry, mit dem schnellen Update hat's ja nun nicht geklappt, obwohl ich es wirklich vor hatte! Ich schwör's! Schließlich war dieses Kapitel schon fast fertig, als ich das 11. veröffentlichte! Aber ich hoffe, du lässt dich trotzdem nicht davon abhalten, weiter zu lesen! ;-)

**dax:** Darf ich daraus schließen, dass es dir gefallen hat? Danke!

**eva:** Tut mir leid, dass ich dich vom Schlafen abgehalten habe! (Hmm, oder doch nicht? g) Was tut man nicht alles, um ein Lob zu erhalten und die Leser an der Stange zu halten? Man missbraucht den armen Neville, um Snapi-Baby so richtig zu verärgern. Man lässt die beiden auf keinen Fall zusammenkommen – es könnte ja die Spannung verloren gehen (Aber keine Angst, das mache ich nicht lange!) und zu guter Letzt drischt man auch noch auf einer armen Schülerin herum! Meine Bösartigkeit kennt wirklich keine Grenzen! seufz

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, jetzt geht's endlich los. Stärkt eure Nerven, stellt die Augentropfen bereit, legt gute Musik ein (Ich würde was Trauriges empfehlen!) und schmeißt euch ran!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

12. Kapitel– **Vergebliche Hilfe?**

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel war zum Glück nicht verschlossen. Anjolie schlüpfte hindurch und sah sich um, so gut es ging. Die Station lag im Dunkeln, nur im hintersten Teil erleuchtete das Licht einer Lampe einen kleinen Flecken und Anjolie konnte die Schemen einer Gestalt ausmachen, die auf einem Stuhl saß.

Davon ausgehend, dass das die Krankenschwester sein musste, die bei Severus wachte, steuerte Anjolie das Licht an und versuchte den Kräuter- und Was-auch-immer-Geruch des Krankenflügels zu ignorieren. Ihr war schon schlecht genug und da brauchte sie nicht auch noch die Vorstellung, dass Severus bereits mit diesen Mittelchen behandelt werden musste.

Als sie das Bett erreichte, saß dort tatsächlich die Krankenschwester und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Kopf nach vorn gesackt, sabberte sie auf ihre weiße Schürze.

Anjolie riss ihren Blick von ihr los und sah auf das Bett. Dort lag er – weißer als ein Laken. Im Schein der Lampe waren keine äußeren Verletzungen auszumachen. Doch irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, sonst wäre er ja nicht bewusstlos!

Aber wieder war keiner da, der ihr Antworten geben konnte. Wusste die Schwester etwas? Anjolie beobachtete sie einen Moment und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie nicht bereit war, noch länger als nötig zu warten. Sie legte die zwei Schritte zum Stuhl zurück und rüttelte die Krankenschwester unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Die fuhr mit einem Keuchen hoch und sah sich erschreckt um. Dann richtete sie ihren verdatterten Blick auf Anjolie und fragte angesäuert: „Was machen Sie denn hier?" _‚Oh, oh! Wie war das doch gleich mit den schlafenden Drachen?'_

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es Sev... Professor Snape geht! Als ich vor ein paar Minuten zurückkam, erfuhr ich, dass er hier liegt." Madame Pomfrey blinzelte sie an und schwieg. „Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?", hakte Anjolie letztendlich entnervt nach. Die Sympathie dieser Frau gehörte ihr eindeutig nicht!

Die Krankenschwester erhob sich und baute sich vor ihr auf, was einen recht lächerlichen Anblick bieten musste, denn Anjolie war fast einen Kopf größer als sie. Nur war ihr im Moment nicht zum Lachen zumute – sie wollte Antworten! „Ich bin nicht befugt, Ihnen irgendeine Auskunft..." erklärte Madame Pomfrey kühl, doch Anjolie unterbrach sie, weil ihr der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Kommen Sie mir nicht mit _der_ Scheiße!", frostete sie zurück und senkte den Kopf, damit ihr die Schwester in die wutentbrannten Augen blicken konnte. „Sie sagen mir jetzt, wie es Severus geht, ob sie ihm helfen konnten und wenn nicht, was ihm helfen kann und kommen Sie mir nicht mit irgendwelchen blöden Ausflüchten!"

„Wenn Sie etwas wissen wollen, dann fragen Sie Professor Dumbledore!", erwiderte die Krankenschwester unbeeindruckt und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. _‚Verdammtes, stures Miststück!'_

„So!" fauchte Anjolie. „Ich soll also mitten in der Nacht den alten Mann aus dem Schlaf reißen, nur um ihm Fragen zu stellen, die _Sie_ mir genauso gut beantworten könnten? Nun, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen!" Sie drehte sich um und wollte das eben Gesagte in die Tat umsetzen, als sie in der Dunkelheit der Station eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Eine dunkle Gestalt kam auf sie zu und entpuppte sich letztendlich als Professor Dumbledore selbst. _‚Wie macht dieses alte Schlitzohr das nur?'_

„Es ist nicht nötig, den ‚alten Mann' aus dem Schlaf zu reißen'!" bemerkte er sanft, doch erreichte sein Lächeln diesmal nicht die Augen. „Er hat noch gar nicht geschlafen!" Sein besorgter Blick richtete sich auf Severus. „Wie geht es ihm, Poppy?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Unverändert, Albus. Er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht!" _‚Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast doch gepennt!'_, fuhr es Anjolie durch den Kopf. Ab und an hat er Schübe, aber er kommt davon nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein."

Anjolie bekam das letzte gerade noch mit. „Schübe?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Krampfanfälle, hervorgerufen als Folge von Cruciatus-Flüchen!", erklärte Dumbledore.

Anjolie atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Was sind Cruciatus-Flüche?", presste sie erstickt hervor und musste einen abschätzenden Blick der Krankenschwester über sich ergehen lassen. _‚Kann die sich nicht endlich verziehen? Große Hilfe ist sie ja keine!'_

„Einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche. Mit ihnen werden die Nerven eines Menschen bis aufs äußerste strapaziert. Das Opfer hat dabei das Gefühl, man würde sein Innerstes nach Außen stülpen. Je nachdem wie stark und wie oft der Fluch angewendet wird, gibt es auch im Nachhinein Schübe, mit denen der Körper auf die extrem schmerzhafte Folter reagiert, bis die Nerven sich einigermaßen erholt haben", erklärte diesmal Madame Pomfrey und in Anjolies Bauchgegend bildete sich ein riesiger Knoten.

„Ist es normal, dass er nach diesem Fluch so lange bewusstlos ist?", fragte Anjolie leise.

„Normal? Nein! Er muss lange und intensiv gequält worden sein!", antwortete die Krankenschwester und sah Severus mitleidig an.

„Und da heißt es immer, die Dämonen wären die wahren Monster!", presste Anjolie mit gebrochener Stimme hervor und folgte dem Blick der Schwester. Severus' Gesicht war angespannt und wirkte so noch viel härter als sonst. Zu gern würde sie ihm einfach die verkrampften Züge glatt streicheln, doch sie befürchtete, dass das nur ein frommer Wunsch war. „Können Sie nichts gegen diese ‚Schübe' unternehmen?"

„Nein! Dagegen gibt es nichts!", vernichtete ‚Poppy' Anjolies Hoffnungen und sie schloss die Augen, in dem Versuch ihre aufkommende Wut niederzukämpfen. Das waren ja schöne Zauberer, die nicht einmal gegen die Auswirkungen der Flüche ihrer eigenen Artgenossen etwas unternehmen konnten!

Sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, zu Severus zu gehen und sein gequältes Gesicht in die Hände zu nehmen, um mit sanften Küssen seine Schmerzen zu lindern. Es würde ja sowieso nicht klappen! Wer auch immer ihm das angetan hatte, würde dafür büßen müssen! „Was hatte er eigentlich da draußen zu suchen?", fragte sie mühsam beherrscht.

„Er muss dort zusammengebrochen sein, als er zurückkam!", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Zurück. Von. Wo?", schnitt Anjolies leise Stimme durch die Luft. _‚Will er mich jetzt etwa auch hinhalten?'_ Er zögerte sichtlich, ihr die Frage zu beantworten. Musste sie es ihm denn unbedingt aus der Nase ziehen? „Lassen Sie mich mal zusammenfassen!", setzte sie an und nahm den Direktor aufs Korn. „Er war den ganzen Tag weg und der Unterricht ist ausgefallen. Er war außerhalb von Hogwarts unterwegs. Er wurde mit menschlichen Flüchen gequält und bewusstlos abgeladen. Da fällt mir doch nur ein Grund für ein: Voldemort!"

Sie ignorierte das entsetzte Aufkeuchen der Krankenschwester und fixierte weiterhin Dumbledore, der ihren Blick ernst erwiderte. „Ihre Ableitung ist korrekt, Anjolie! Es war nötig, dass Severus seinem Ruf folgte und sie können mir glauben, dass er sich der Risiken immer bewusst ist! Allerdings gibt es keinen Grund, uns deshalb anzugreifen!"

‚_Risiken immer bewusst!'_ Anjolie kam das Gespräch mit Severus vor zwei Wochen wieder in den Sinn. Diese Risiken hatte er also gemeint! Seine damalige Verzweiflung prallte wieder auf sie ein und brachte ihre Wut mit doppelter Wucht zurück. „Er kannte die Risiken?", fauchte Anjolie Dumbledore an. „Natürlich! Schließlich hat er seine Schuld abzutragen und das rechtfertigt _das_ _hier _natürlich!" Mit den letzten Worten deutete sie auch den kreidebleichen Severus und Dumbledore wirkte tief betroffen. Mit weniger Wut im Bauch, hätten ihr in dem Moment ihre Worte leid getan.

„Das ist Unsinn!", widersprach er matt. „Severus wird zu nichts gezwungen. Wir sind im Krieg und da passiert so etwas!"

„Sie wissen doch selbst gut genug, dass sie ihn zu nichts zwingen müssen! Der Drang, sich und seinen guten Willen beweisen zu müssen, wurde ihm schon vor langem eingeimpft!"

„Severus muss nicht beweisen, dass er auf unserer Seite steht! Ich vertraue ihm völlig!", entgegnete der alte Zauberer bestimmt.

„Ach, wirklich?", schnaubte Anjolie zurück. „Glauben Sie denn, ich habe vor zwei Wochen ihren Blick ihm gegenüber nicht bemerkt. Ein Blick, der ihn verurteilte und gleichzeitig zu einem Schandfleck degradierte, wo Sie noch nicht einmal wussten, was wirklich vorgefallen war?"

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete wieder tief durch. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, war zu wütend, um klar denken zu können. „Sie haben Recht!", fuhr sie mit geschlossenen Augen fort. „Sie haben Krieg und da geschehen grausame Dinge. Aber ein Menschenleben zu riskieren, sollte niemals als so selbstverständlich hingenommen werden! Auch wenn es sich dabei um einen Menschen handelt, dessen Weste nicht so blütenweiß ist, wie eure!"

„Glauben Sie das wirklich von mir?", flüsterte Dumbledore. „Glauben Sie, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, den Jungen so hilflos daliegen zu sehen? Bei jedem Einsatz, nicht zu wissen, ob ich ihn lebend wiedersehe? Severus ist mir nicht egal und ich wünschte, es gäbe eine ungefährlichere Möglichkeit, aber seine Arbeit ist für uns und für viele andere Unschuldige lebenswichtig! Anjolie, glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich so kalt bin?" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich brüchig und seine Worte nahmen ihr einen Grossteil ihrer Wut.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete sie verzweifelt und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte die Tränen darin spüren und als sie Dumbledore wieder ansah, bemerkte sie auch in seinen Augen eine verdächtige Feuchtigkeit. Sie senkte ihren Blick und rieb sich über ihre Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß im Moment gar nichts mehr und sollte wohl lieber den Mund halten!" Das zustimmende Murmeln von Madame Pomfrey, die den beiden bisher fassungslos zugehört hatte, ignorierte sie lieber.

„Sie sollten beide schlafen gehen!", sagte Anjolie, den Blick wieder auf Severus gerichtet. „Vielleicht finde ich bis morgen früh meinen Verstand wieder. In der Zwischenzeit achte ich auf Severus!"

„Das kommt nicht in Frage!" widersprach Madame Pomfrey energisch, als Anjolie sich gerade über den Stuhl hermachen wollte. „Er ist mein Patient!" Bei den Worten blieb Anjolie stehen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ein Patient, für den sie bisher nichts machen konnten und ihren eigenen Worten nach, auch nicht können!", entgegnete Anjolie mit kühler Stimme, die dem Sturm in ihrem Inneren so gar nicht entsprach. „Außerdem sollte eine alte Frau wie Sie die Nacht nicht mehr durchmachen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist!" Anjolie überhörte das empörte Luftschnappen und redete einfach weiter. „Sie helfen ihm auch nicht gerade, wenn sie wieder auf dem Stuhl einschlafen und vor sich hinsabbern!" _‚Wow, die Frau konnte wirklich mörderische Blicke austeilen!'_ „Sollte wirklich etwas eintreten, womit ich überfordert bin, kann ich Sie ja immer noch rufen!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass Sie nicht auch einschlafen!", warf die Krankenschwester streitlustig ein.

„Ich schlafe niemals!", entgegnete Anjolie arrogant und wer weiß, wozu es zwischen den beiden noch gekommen wäre, wenn Dumbledore diese Furie nicht am Arm genommen und gesagt hätte: „Komm, Poppy! Lass sie über ihn wachen! Bei ihr ist er in sicheren Händen!"

‚_Woher will der alte Zausel das wissen?'_, dachte Anjolie gereizt. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihm dankbar für sein Eingreifen sein sollte. Doch sie beschloss, das auf Morgen zu verschieben, zog den Stuhl nah an Severus' Bett und setzte sich.

Beklommen strich sie ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. Seine Haut war so wächsern und er wirkte fast wie tot. Bei diesem Anblick verflog auch der Rest ihrer Wut und an ihre Stelle trat Angst. Was hatten sie ihm angetan? Und warum? Welche Auswirkungen hätte das auf ihn? Würde er sich wieder von ihr zurückziehen? _‚Hör sich das einer an!'_, schalt sie sich selbst. _‚Er liegt hier bewusstlos und verletzt und du denkst nur an dich selbst!'_

Anjolie nahm seine Hand in ihre. Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich kalt an. Sie beugte sich vor und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Ab und an drückte sie sanfte Küsse auf seine Knöchel oder rieb mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Doch Severus zeigte nicht die geringste Reaktion, ob er auch nur irgendetwas davon spürte oder wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen würde.

Seit einer Weile saß sie einfach nur da und ließ eine Strähne seiner Haare durch ihre Finger gleiten. Plötzlich bäumte er sich wild stöhnend auf. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, während er sich immer wieder unter Schmerzen wand. Nach dem ersten Schock, versuchte Anjolie ihn zu beruhigen. Doch weder Worte, noch ihre Bemühungen ihn festzuhalten, halfen weiter. Im Gegenteil! Letzteres schien ihm nur noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Es zerriss ihr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen und nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Anjolie überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie ihm helfen konnte und kam nur auf eine, wenn auch winzige, Möglichkeit.

Sie warf ihren Umhang auf den Stuhl, löschte die Lampe und begann ihre wahre Gestalt anzunehmen. Anjolie biss vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammen, als ihre Flügel aus ihrem Rücken hervorbrachen, legte sich aber ohne zu zögern zu Severus aufs Bett, als die gewohnte Prozedur beendet war. Sie bettete seinen wild zuckenden Kopf so gut es ging an ihre Brust und legte einen ihrer Flügel über seinen Körper, wobei sie immer wieder zusammenzuckte, wenn er gegen die empfindliche Struktur des Flügels trat.

Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr einen Teil ihrer Kraft an ihre menschliche Form abgeben musste, konnte und würde sie sich voll auf Severus konzentrieren. Um sie begann sich ein goldenes Licht zu legen, das immer auftrat, wenn sie die universale Energie mobilisierte. Es umhüllte ihren gesamten Körper und breitete sich auch auf Severus aus, als sie die guten Kräfte in ihr auf seinen Körper focusierte, in der Zuversicht, zu heilen, was verletzt wurde.

Anjolie hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie damit nicht noch alles schlimmer machte. Was wusste sie schon über die Abläufe im menschlichen Körper? Wie konnte sie sich einbilden, etwas so Komplexes wieder in Ordnung zu bringen? Sie konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass die universale Energie ihre eigene Schöpfung nicht beschädigen sondern beschützen würde.

Das Licht hatte inzwischen Severus' ganzen Körper umhüllt, doch er krümmte sich noch immer unter Schmerzen und so sehr Anjolie ihre Energie auch anstrengte, schien sie nichts gegen seine Pein ausrichten zu können.

Anjolie traten Tränen in die Augen. Es musste doch helfen! Es musste einfach! Es konnte doch nicht völlig wirkungslos sein? Sie strich ihm sanft über den Kopf und ließ ihre Finger zärtlich über seine verzerrten Gesichtsmuskeln gleiten. Doch er zeigte keine Reaktion, keine Verbesserung. „Oh, Severus, bitte!" schluchzte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die schweißnasse Stirn.

Gerade als sie die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte und mit dem Gedanken spielte Madame Pomfrey zu holen, beruhigte er sich langsam. Er blieb entkräftet auf dem Bett liegen und seine Kiefer entspannten sich zögernd. Anjolie löste seine Hände zu Fäusten geballten Hände aus dem Bettlaken und strich erleichtert mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

Doch so froh Anjolie über seine verbesserte Lage war, so sehr befürchtete sie auch, dass das nicht das Ende war. Severus sah jetzt nicht besser aus, als vor dem Anfall und das konnte nur heißen, dass es wieder geschehen würde. Die Vorstellung, dass er das wieder durchmachen musste, dämpfte ihre Erleichterung enorm.

Sie beschloss, ihre Gestalt beizubehalten, auch wenn ihre Kräfte ihm keine sichtbare Hilfe waren, so hoffte sie doch, dass sie wenigstens irgendetwas bewirkten. Sie rutschte ein wenig tiefer und legte ihre Stirn an Severus' Kopf. Kurz darauf begann sie wieder mit einer Haarsträhne von ihm zu spielen und seufzte leise. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus kitzelte etwas am Ohr und er wischte ungehalten darüber, um in Ruhe weiterschlafen zu können. Zwar linste das erste Tageslicht durch seine geschlossenen Lider, aber er fühlte sich einfach zu wohl, um sich davon hochtreiben zu lassen. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich an den warmen Körper neben sich und atmete tief durch, um wieder in den Schlaf gleiten zu können.

‚_Körper?'_ Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf sah nur eine Menge hellen Stoff vor sich. Severus schluckte hart, als alles wieder auf ihn einstürmte! Voldemorts zornige Fratze, als er nicht bekam, was er wollte. Seine anschließende Reaktion in Form von Cruciatus-Flüchen, die einfach nicht enden wollten. Die Anfälle und seine Unfähigkeit, sich rühren oder erklären zu können. Seine aufkeimende Hoffnung, als Anjolie auftauchte. Ihr Streitgespräch mit Dumbledore. Ihre wohltuende Nähe und Verzweiflung in der Nacht.

Jedes mal, wenn ihn die Schmerzwellen erschütterten, versuchte sie ihm zu helfen. Auch wenn sie ihm nicht die Krämpfe nehmen konnte, so gab sie ihm doch danach genug Wärme und Frieden, um die Schmerzen schnell wieder vergessen zu können. Und... waren da Federn im Spiel gewesen? Er hätte schwören können, welche gespürt zu haben!

Wieder kitzelte es an seinem Ohr und Severus schlug danach. Darauf folgte ein warmes Lachen und er richtete unwillig seinen Kopf auf, um der penetranten Nervensäge einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Doch bevor er diesen wirken lassen konnte, sah er in ein leuchtendes Paar grüner Augen, dass ihn amüsiert anblitzte und er versagte erbärmlich in seiner sonst so routinierten Art der Bestrafung.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!", sagte sie sanft. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Kannst du mir nicht noch ein wenig Ruhe gönnen!", grummelte er ungehalten und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf ihre Hand, die noch immer seine Haarsträhne festhielt, die sie zweifellos zum Kitzeln missbraucht hatte. „Hast du kein Erbarmen mit einem verletzten Mann?" Damit brachte er seinen Kopf wieder in die alte Position, kuschelte sich an sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, um mehr von ihrer Wärme abzufassen. ‚_Auf die Art lässt es sich sogar auf einer Krankenstation aushalten!'_

Erst da wurde ihm klar, was er da tat! Er warf sich zurück auf den Rücken und versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen seinen und Anjolie's Körper zu bringen. „Was denn jetzt?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Meinst du nicht, es wäre äußerst unangebracht, wenn man uns _so _entdeckt?" Er warf ihr einen nervösen Blick zu und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig, dass er die ganze Zeit so auf dem Schlauch gestanden hatte. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass sie die ganze Nacht bei ihm gewesen war und dass es ihr Körper war, an den er sich so hemmungslos gedrängt hatte. Wieso hatte er nicht die logischen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen? _‚Sie hat dich mit Zufriedenheit betäubt!'_

Währenddessen stöhnte Anjolie auf und schwang sich vom Bett runter. „Gibt's ja wohl nicht!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „_Jetzt_ geniert er sich auf einmal!" Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen und warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Da warst du mir im schlafenden Zustand viel lieber! So ein richtiger kleiner Kuschelbär!"

Severus entfuhr ein entrüstetes Schnauben. Sie würde ihm doch wohl nicht vorwerfen, dass er sich im Schlaf nicht unter Kontrolle hatte? Er nutzte den neugewonnenen Platz und rutschte in die Mitte des Bettes, um eine bequemere Position einnehmen zu können.

„Hmm...", hörte er sie wieder und sah sie blasiert an. „Diese Gesichtsfarbe steht dir hervorragend!" Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und Severus konnte spüren, wie seine hochmütige Maske von ihm abfiel. Sie hatte ihn wirklich in einem schwachen Moment erwischt!

„Also, wie geht es dir? Und diesmal bitte keine Ausflüchte!", beharrte sie, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Besser als gestern!", antwortete Severus leise. „Und dass ich heute so ungewöhnlich ausgeruht bin, habe ich einer ganz bestimmten, hartnäckigen Person zu verdanken!" Er versuchte ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich eine Hilfe war!", flüsterte sie und Severus hatte Mühe, sie überhaupt zu verstehen. „Ich konnte die Schübe weder verhindern, noch verkürzen! So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt! Wie könnt ihr Menschen euch das nur gegenseitig antun?" Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wie... Was ist... Warum warst du überhaupt bei ihm?"

Severus wusste nicht recht, was er von ihrer ungewohnten Unsicherheit halten sollte. Für gewöhnlich war sie es doch, die mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. Er überlegte kurz, ob er auf ihre Frage überhaupt antworten sollte. Doch sie wusste bereits so viel und sie war nicht der Feind, also verwarf er seine Bedenken und erzählte wahrheitsgetreu: „Er hat mich gerufen und der Dunkle Lord reagiert nicht sonderlich gut darauf, wenn man seinem Ruf nicht unverzüglich folgt!"

Anjolie lachte verächtlich auf. „Deinem Zustand nach, hat er aber auch nicht sehr gut darauf reagiert, dass du gekommen bist!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Warum hat er das getan? Hat er es herausgefunden?"

„Was herausgefunden?", hakte Severus trotzig nach. _‚Dachte sie wirklich, sie kenne ihn so gut?'_

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Severus!", blaffte sie ihn an und Severus Augenbraue schnellte hoch. Jetzt wurde sie aber unverschämt! „Dass du für Dumbledore spionierst, natürlich!" Severus' Herz setzte kurz aus. _‚Sie ahnt wirklich viel mehr, als ich dachte!'_

„Nein, das hat er nicht herausgefunden! Dann würde ich hier ganz bestimmt nicht so quicklebendig im Bett herumliegen!", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu und viel zu perplex, um noch Vorsicht bei der Beantwortung ihrer Fragen walten zu lassen. Aber konnte er ihr auch den Grund für seine Bestrafung nennen? So, wie sie sich heute drauf war, könnte sie sich noch mehr Vorwürfe machen. Nein! Alles musste sie nicht wissen! „Der Dunkle Lord braucht keinen besonderen Anlass dafür, seine Leute zu foltern!"

„Hör bloß auf, ihn ‚Dunkler Lord' zu nennen!", brauste Anjolie auf. „Abschaum, Dreck, Sohn einer billigen Höllenhündin! All das träfe zu, aber ganz bestimmt nicht ‚Lord'!"

Severus Laune sackte schlagartig ab. „Ich war wie er! Treffen diese Bezeichnungen auch auf mich zu?", entfuhr es ihm kalt. Würde sie ihn auch verachten, wenn sie herausbekam, wie er war; was er getan hatte?

„Behaupte nicht, wie er gewesen zu sein, denn das kann nicht sein! Du wärst ganz bestimmt nicht hier, sondern würdest dich noch immer bei ihm aufhalten, für ihn töten, dich an den Qualen der Menschen erfreuen. Aber es steckte genug Menschlichkeit in dir, um dich von ihm und seiner Herrschaft zu trennen und jedes Mal aufs Neue dein Leben zu riskieren, nur damit ihm Einhalt geboten wird!"

Sie beugte sich nach vorn und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Severus wollte sie reflexartig wieder wegziehen, doch ihr Griff war zu fest. „Lass das!", zischte er sie an. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was ich gemacht habe; welche Schuld ich auf mich geladen habe!"

„Ach halt die Klappe!", unterbrach sie ihn und Severus hätte sie dafür gern übers Knie gelegt. Doch allein ihr fester Griff zeigte ihm, dass das seine Kräfte bei weitem überstieg. „Es ist mir egal, was damals war! Glaubst du, _ich_ war ein Engel?" Severus blinzelte sie an und Anjolie knurrte: „Du weißt, wie ich das meine!" Sie atmete ruhig durch und drückte seine Hand. „Alles was zählt, ist, was du heute bist!"

„Das hätte ich nicht besser sagen können!", kam es von einer Stimme hinter ihr und Severus' Blick schoss hoch. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht kommen hören und Anjolie schien es ähnlich ergangen zu sein. Sie hatte ruckartig seine Hand losgelassen und saß nun stocksteif auf dem Stuhl.

„Guten Morgen, Albus! Madame Pomfrey!", grüßte Severus ruhig, doch innerlich rasten die Gedanken in ihm. Er wollte weiter mit Anjolie reden, ihr endlich sagen, was er sich zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen und so gleich hier und auf der Stelle sehen, wie sie darauf reagierte. Er wollte sehen, ob sie von ihm abgestoßen wäre oder sich an ihre Worte von eben halten würde. Er musste es wissen, bevor er sich noch tiefer in diese Beziehung hineinverstrickte. Warum mussten die beiden ausgerechnet jetzt kommen?

„Schön, dass es dir besser geht, mein Junge!", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte ihn warm an.

„Das habe ich zum Großteil Anjolie zu verdanken!", murmelte Severus und ließ seinen Blick nicht von ihr. Doch sie sprang plötzlich auf und erklärte: „Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen!" Anjolie warf Severus einen intensiven Blick zu, in dem sich das ganze Chaos in ihrem Inneren widerspiegelte. Als sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, überkam Severus Panik, dass sie ihn hier vor aller Augen küssen wollte. Doch sie flüsterte nur: „Jag mir bitte nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!" und verschwand, ohne einen Blick auf die beiden Störenfriede, in Richtung Ausgang.

Severus wünschte sich, einfach mit ihr gehen zu können. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore, der ihr immer noch betrübt nachsah, als sich Madame Pomfrey bereits in Severus' Sichtfeld schob. Sie fasste ihm auf die Stirn, um seine Temperatur zu überprüfen und Severus unterdrückte gerade den Impuls, ihre Hand fortzuwischen, als sie mit ihrem „Erstaunlich!" seine und Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit erreichte.

„Vollkommen normal!", murmelte sie mit glasigen Augen. „Sie konnte die Symptome tatsächlich bekämpfen!"

„Gibt's auch irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte Severus gereizt. Anjolies Verschwinden hatte ihn in äußerst schlechte Laune versetzt und er wollte im Moment einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, was Madame Pomfrey gerade angedeutet hatte und als er sie ansah, war ein misstrauischer aber auch bewundernder Ausdruck in ihre Augen getreten und mit der Hand auf der Brust seufzte sie... selig? Für diesen Anblick fiel ihm wirklich kein anderes Wort ein.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf Dumbledore einen entgeisterten Blick zu. Der nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und fragte aufs Gerade hinaus: „Severus, was weißt du über Anjolie?"

„Wie meinst du das, Albus?", hakte Severus vorsichtig nach. Heute schienen ihm alle nur Geheimnisse entlocken zu wollen!

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Dumbledore eindringlicher. „Und warum konnte sie dich heilen?" In Severus schraubte sich Trotz hoch. Er wollte sein Wissen über Anjolie mit niemandem teilen! Sie hatte es _ihm _anvertraut! Dumbledore hatte nicht das Recht, ihn danach auszufragen! Sie hatte nichts mit Voldemort zu tun, was ihm die Freiheit ließ, Dumbledore jedwede Information vorzuenthalten!

Severus biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er wollte ihn aber auch nicht belügen, das würde er spüren. „Ich kann dir alles über gestern erzählen, über den Dunklen... über Voldemort und seine Gründe mich zu rufen. Ich kann dir sagen, dass sie mir geholfen hat, so schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber ansonsten weiß ich auch nicht viel über sie." Damit hatte er nicht gelogen! Sie hatte ihm nur gesagt, was sie war. Aber mehr auch nicht!

Um Dumbledore keine Zeit zum Nachhaken zu lassen, beschloss Severus zum Gegenangriff auszuholen. „Warum so plötzlich dieses Misstrauen ihr gegenüber? Hat es mit dem zu tun, was sie gestern gesagt hat? Gefiel dir das nicht?"

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. „Hat sie behauptet, ich würde das tun?", fragte er fassungslos. In Severus zog sich sofort eine Mauer hoch. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass ihr so etwas zugetraut wurde. Stimmt schon, sie war ziemlich hart zu ihm gewesen und manche Worte könnten sogar als äußerst unfair durchgehen, doch er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie angegriffen wurde, nur weil sie Dumbledore nicht folgte wie ein treuer Hund.

Severus versuchte seine Wut niederzukämpfen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich auf der Seite seines Direktors stehen sollte, doch der Gedanke, dass er sich dann gegen Anjolie wenden würde, machte ihn rasend.

„Sie hat euren Streit nicht einmal erwähnt!", antwortete er kalt. „Ich habe alles selbst mitangehört!"

Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey sogen scharf die Luft ein. „Sie waren wach?", fragte sie erschüttert.

„Wie man's nimmt!", antwortete Severus trocken. „Ich habe alles mitbekommen, konnte mich aber weder bewegen, noch auf eure Rufe antworten. Erst als _sie_ kam, wurde es erträglicher!" _‚Verdammt! Verrate nicht zu viel!'_

„Ich misstraue ihr nicht, Severus", rechtfertigte sich Dumbledore ruhig. Er setzte sich ans Bettende und sah Severus an.Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Anjolie und ich nicht einer Meinung sind und glaube mir, sie hat mir schon so Einiges an den Kopf geworfen!" Dumbledore lächelte in sich hinein, während Madame Pomfrey ein zustimmendes „Allerdings!" von sich gab.

Als sie Dumbledores und Severus' erstaunte Gesichter bemerkte erklärte sie schulterzuckend: „Ich habe gehört, wie sie mit Ihnen nach dem Kampf im Oktober gesprochen hat. Absolut unverschämt, diese Frau!" Severus wandte sich wieder an Dumbledore und wunderte sich, was damals zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Er musste alle übrige Beherrschung aufbringen, Madame Pomfrey nicht darüber auszuquetschen.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was sich wirklich hinter ihr verbirgt!", ergatterte Dumbledore Severus' Aufmerksamkeit zurück. „Ihre Andeutungen in letzter Zeit und dann Poppy's Beobachtung heute Morgen... Bisher hielt ich sie für einen außergewöhnlichen Muggle, doch die Tatsachen lassen mich immer mehr daran zweifeln!"

‚_Beobachtung?'_ Was hatte sie gesehen? Severus fixierte die ältere Frau und sie bekam wieder diesen seltsamen Glanz in die Augen. „Madame Pomfrey?", drängte er.

Die setzte sich auf den Stuhl und druckste herum. Severus begann ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf das Bett zu trommeln. Dann gab sie sich endlich einen Ruck. „Ich musste heute nacht kurz raus und wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um nach Ihnen zu schauen! Es war dunkel – sie musste das Licht gelöscht haben. Ich war nur noch ein paar Meter weg, als ich hörte, wie Sie einen Schub bekamen und wollte schon dazu stürzen, um Sie festzuhalten, als... als ich einen Schatten an ihrem Bett sah. Es sah aus, wie ein... Flügel!... Ich weiß, das hört sich unglaublich an, aber es war so!"

Sie beugte sich nach vorn und stützte ihre Arme auf ihren Beinen ab. „Der Flügel bewegte sich waagerecht und ich hörte sie mit sanfter Stimme auf Sie einreden. Und dann begann es!" Sie machte eine theatralische Pause und Severus war kurz davor _‚Was begann?' _zu rufen, als sie sich wohl entschloss, dass es dramatisch genug war und endlich fortfuhr.

„Sie begann... zu leuchten! Ein goldener Schein umgab sie und sie hatte wirklich Flügel! Das Licht ging dann auf Ihren Körper über, Professor Snape! Auch wenn ich Sie nicht richtig sehen konnte, denn sie hatte ihren Flügel über das gesamte Bett ausgebreitet! Und alles leuchtete so golden! Es war so wunderschön!" hauchte sie und Severus konnte sie einfach nur anstarren. „Selbst von meinem Standort aus konnte ich diese herrliche Wärme spüren und den Frieden der mit ihm kam. Ich hatte das Gefühl, so glücklich wie noch nie zu sein!"

Sie schwelgte einen Moment in ihrer Erinnerung und Severus hatte Zeit, das Gehörte zu verdauen. Anjolie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ein gefallener Engel sei, doch er hatte immer die Geschichten der Muggle über die ‚geflügelten Boten' als kompletten Unsinn abgetan. Er hatte stets ihre menschliche Gestalt als Tatsache betrachtet. Doch noch wichtiger war, warum hatte sie diese Gestalt angenommen und die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden in Kauf genommen? Warum was sie so leichtsinnig gewesen?

Severus hörte, wie sich Madame Pomfrey räusperte und sich anschickte weiter zu erzählen. „Ich konnte hören, wie auch Sie ruhiger wurden und als Sie wieder ruhig auf dem Bett lagen, erlosch das Licht. Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, dann würde ich es selbst nicht glauben. Ich bin schon so lange in der Heilung tätig und habe so viel gesehen, aber das... Doch ich schwöre, es war genau so wie ich es sagte!" Sie wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen und seufzte wieder. Severus hoffte inständig, dass sie bald über ihr ‚Erlebnis' hinwegkommen würde. Dieses Geseufze war ja nicht auszuhalten!

Da sie den Eindruck erweckte mit ihrer Erzählung am Ende zu sein, konnte Severus sich wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken hingeben. Flügel! „Das erklärt einiges!", murmelte er unbewusst vor sich hin. Es erklärte auf jeden Fall die Federn, die er gespürt hatte! Severus Kopf ruckte hoch, als ihm ihre erste Begegnung einfiel. Sie hatte auf dem Dach des höchsten Turmes von Hogwarts gestanden! Warum war er nur so blind gewesen?

„Was meinst du, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore und Severus sah ihn irritiert an. „Bitte?", fragte er nach.

„_Was_ erklärt es?"

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und Severus wurde klar, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen haben musste. Doch Severus blieb bei seinem Standpunkt. Dumbledore würde von ihm nichts über Anjolie erfahren! Loyalität hin oder her! „Frag sie, Albus!", antwortete er stattdessen und sein Direktor sah ihn groß an. „Du hast selbst von Andeutungen ihrerseits gesprochen! Frag sie! Ich bin sicher, sie wird dir ehrlich antworten!" Severus konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er an seine eigenen Worte glaubte. Er wusste, dass sie den alten Mann mochte, auch wenn sie ab und an so wirkte, als wolle sie ihm den Hals umdrehen.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und sah Severus mit intensiven Blick an. Severus begann sich dagegen zu wappnen. Es sah so aus, als wollte der Herr Direktor auf jeden Fall an seine Informationen kommen. „Es scheint dich nicht sonderlich überrascht zu haben, was du eben gehört hast!", folgerte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Frag Anjolie! Mehr kann und werde ich dir zu diesen Thema nicht sagen!"

„Wie du meinst! Und jetzt erzähl mir, was bei Voldemort los war!", verlangte Dumbledore abrupt. Erleichtert, dass Dumbledore endlich nachgab, schloss Severus kurz die Augen. Er konnte wohl von Glück sagen, dass Madame Pomfrey dabei war, sonst hätte dieser hartnäckige Mann vielleicht auch noch seine ‚privatere' Beziehung zu Anjolie ins Spiel gebracht. Da er vor zwei Wochen mit seinem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck jede auch noch so kleine Ambition Dumbledores im Keim erstickt hatte, ihn darüber auszuhorchen, wäre dies hier die beste Möglichkeit dazu gewesen.

Severus sammelte kurz seine Gedanken und begann ohne Umschweife zu erzählen. „Voldemort rief mich, weil ihm mein kleiner Mordversuch an Malfoy jr. zu Ohren gekommen war. Außerdem hat sein... Informant nicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass an dem Ereignis die gleiche Frau involviert war, die einige seiner besten Todesser über den Jordan geschickt hat!"

Es überlief ihn immer noch eiskalt, wenn er an den grausamen Ausdruck in Voldemorts Augen dachte. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob Voldemort etwas über ihn wusste, was tödlich für ihn ausgehen konnte oder ob er einfach nur wütend darüber war, dass die gelieferten Informationen nicht von Severus selbst gekommen waren. Einen Lord Voldemort enttäuschte man eben nicht!

„Wieso hat er dich gefoltert?", unterbrach Dumbledore seine Erinnerungen.

„Weil ich ihm wichtige Informationen vorenthalten habe? Weil ich ihm gestern nur allgemeine oder alte Informationen geben konnte? Weil ich gerade zur Stelle war, als er sich abreagieren wollte? Du kannst es dir nach Belieben selbst aussuchen!", schloss Severus sarkastisch.

Dumbledore bat Madame Pomfrey sie allein zu lassen und hakte anschließend bei Severus nach. „Von welcher Art Information reden wir hier eigentlich?"

„Er wollte so ungefähr das gleiche wissen, wie du eben!", antwortete Severus ohne jede Gefühlsregung. _‚Und auch ihm habe ich nichts erzählt!'_ Obwohl der Dunkle Lord in seiner Befragung wesentlich intensiver vorgegangen war. In dem Moment hatte er sich gewünscht, Voldemort würde ihn endlich töten. Davon konnte heute keine Rede mehr sein! Wie leicht er die Qualen doch vergessen hatte! Ihretwegen?

„Wir sollten Anjolie warnen, dass Voldemort Interesse an ihrer Person zeigt!", erwähnte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Nein!", widersprach Severus vehement. Er atmete tief durch, um den Schrecken zu verdauen und nahm Dumbledore ins Gebet. „Sie darf auf keinen Fall erfahren, weshalb ich zum Dunklen Lord gerufen wurde!", forderte er beschwörend. Dumbledores Blick verlangte eine Erklärung und Severus gab sich dahingehend geschlagen. Er würde ja doch keine Ruhe geben. „Sie würde nur glauben, dass sie der Grund für meine Verletzungen wäre und das will ich unbedingt verhindern!"

Sein Direktor sah ihm ruhig in die Augen und Severus versuchte, dem Blick standzuhalten, ohne sich zu sehr die Blöße zu geben. _‚Ist es dafür nicht zu spät?'_ meldete sich die altbekannte, nervige, kleine Stimme aus seinem Innersten wieder zu Wort.

Langsam wurde Severus unter der Fixierung unwohl zumute. Dumbledore versuchte Severus' nähere Beweggründe zu erfahren, aber die gingen ihn nichts an! „Er kann ihr nichts anhaben und deshalb würde sie sowieso keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen! Für sie ist Voldemort nichts weiter als ein Wurm, den sie zwischen den Fingern zerquetscht, wenn er zu aufdringlich wird!" Halt! Das waren zu viele Informationen! _‚Du lässt dich hinreißen, Severus!' _„Wir werden ihr nichts davon erzählen!", schloss Severus entschieden, stand auf und ignorierte Dumbledores erstaunten Blick.

„Professor Snape!", machte sich Madame Pomfrey aus dem Vorderbereich bemerkbar. „Sie können noch nicht..."

„Unsinn!", fuhr Severus entschlossen dazwischen. „Mir geht es gut!" Es wurde Zeit, dass er hier weg kam. Es gab keinerlei wichtige Information für Dumbledore und den Orden und alles andere war bereits entschieden zu weit ausdiskutiert! Er würde sich hier nicht mehr länger rechtfertigen.

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, Albus! Der Unterricht beginnt bald und ich will vorher noch etwas frühstücken." Er rauschte aus der Krankenstation, um jeglichen Widerspruch Dumbledores zu entgehen, seinen Bärenhunger zu stillen und seine Schüler für die gestern ausgefallenen Zaubertrankstunden hinreichend zu ‚entschädigen' – und zwar genau in der Reihenfolge!

Als die Tür hinter ihm zuflog murmelte Madame Pomfrey: „Du meine Güte!" und Dumbledore lachte amüsiert auf. „Du sagst es, Poppy!".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie lief gedankenverloren die Treppe zum Eingangsbereich hinunter. Ihr war ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als Severus im Morgengrauen endlich in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen war. Zig mal waren seine Krämpfe wiedergekehrt und sie hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Mit aller Kraft hatte sie versucht ihm zu helfen, ihm die Schmerzen zu nehmen, doch jedes mal, wenn sie gehofft hatte, er hätte es überstanden, erschütterte ein neuer Anfall seinen Körper. Sie hatte ihn immer nur in die Arme nehmen und festhalten können, was sie auch dann noch tat, als er bereits schlief.

Sie rieb sich die Schläfen und seufzte wohlig auf, als sich die nächste Erinnerung einschlich. Der schlafende Severus. Er hatte sich an sie gekuschelt und seine Züge waren weicher geworden, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie hatte immer vermutet, dass seine Ecken und Kanten eingemeißelt worden waren. Wie man sich doch irren konnte! Anjolie hatte das angenehme Gefühl genossen, das sein warmer Körper bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Leider war er viel zu früh wieder aufgewacht, nur um dann wieder mit ihr zu streiten!

Nachdem sie das Eingangsportal durchquerte hatte, steuerte sie den See an. Im Moment war sie einfach zu aufgewühlt, um irgendwelche menschliche Gesellschaft ertragen zu können. Warum konnten sie beide auch nie im Frieden auseinandergehen? Ständig endeten ihre Treffen im Streit oder in einer Flucht, ob nun voreinander oder vor Dumbledore sei dahingestellt!

Dumbledore – ha! Der war auch ein Thema für sich! Tauchte immer im ungünstigsten Moment auf! Anjolie glaubte nicht, dass er das absichtlich machte. Er war zwar ein durchtriebenes Kerlchen, aber keinesfalls gemein veranlagt und sie absichtlich um ihr Vergnügen zu bringen, _wäre_ eindeutig bösartig!

Am See angelangt, setzte sie sich ans Ufer, den Schnee völlig ignorierend. Die Umgebung märchenhaft in Weiß getaucht, war angenehm still. So still, dass ihr ihre Gedanken schon wieder zu laut vorkamen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen plagte sie enorm. So sehr, dass sie Dumbledore heute Morgen nicht in die Augen hatte sehen können.

Sie war gestern übermäßig hart zu ihm gewesen, obwohl sie doch ahnte, dass Severus ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete. Sie wusste zwar nicht was, doch Dumbledore mochte ihren griesgrämigen Potionmaster und diese Gefühle hatte sie mit Füßen getreten!

Eigentlich hätte sie sich entschuldigen müssen, doch wenn sie sich irgendwann dazu durchringen würde, sich vor Dumbledore in den Dreck zu schmeißen, dann ganz bestimmt nicht vor dieser Krankenschwester, die ihr mit Sicherheit die Pest an den Hals wünschte oder dem Mann, den sie flachzulegen gedachte. Außerdem sollte Severus nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich in seine Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte. Sie bezweifelte, dass er darüber sehr erfreut wäre. Also musste sie Dumbledore allein erwischen! Ja sie musste, denn sie konnte ihm schließlich nicht schon wieder wochenlang aus dem Weg gehen, zumal sie nicht glaubte, dass er es diesmal zulassen würde!

Anjolies Rücken versteifte sich, als sie jemanden hinter sich durch den Schnee kommen hörte. _‚Es muss doch deutlich genug sein, dass ich meine Ruhe haben will! Schließlich sitze ich hier im tiefsten Winter an einem verschneiten Ufer!'_

Sie beschloss, den Eindringling zu ignorieren und vielleicht klappte dieses dumme Spielchen ja wirklich: Sehe ich ihn nicht, dann sieht er mich auch nicht! _‚Ha! Wer's glaubt...'_

Die Schritte kamen langsam näher und mit der Zeit verlor Anjolie die Hoffnung, dass derjenige vorbei gehen würde. _‚Oh, quatsch mich ja nicht an!'_, dachte sie gefährlich ruhig, als die Geräusche hinter ihr plötzlich verstummten. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich etwas Warmes um sie legte und beim näheren Hinschauen erkannte sie erstaunt ihren Umhang wieder.

„Den können sie sicher gut gebrauchen!", erklärte eine nur allzu bekannte sanfte Stimme hinter ihr. „Denn entweder ist es in den letzten Minuten um ein paar Grad kälter geworden oder Sie verbreiten eine unheimlich frostige Stimmung. So oder so hat der Umhang Einiges abzublocken!"

Anjolie stöhnte innerlich auf. _Jetzt _war sie noch nicht bereit dafür! Musste er denn so gnadenlos mit ihr sein? Sie drehte langsam den Kopf und zog den Umhang enger um sich. Ihr graute vor dem, was jetzt kommen musste. _‚Ach, hab dich nicht so!'_

Er war an ihre Seite getreten und sah ernst, aber freundlich, zu ihr hinab. „Sie verzeihen, wenn ich mich nicht zu Ihnen setze, doch ein alter Mann wie ich, sollte sich nicht mehr im Schnee herumkullern, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt!" Da bei diesen Worten seine Augen leicht aufblitzten, entschied sie sich großzügig, seine kleine Stichelei auf ihre gestrige Direktheit zu überhören.

„Hallo Professor!", vermeldete Anjolie kleinlaut, als sie sich erhob. Ein wenig Höflichkeit war bestimmt ein guter Anfang.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Anjolie wurde immer unruhiger. Was wollte er? Wartete er darauf, dass sie sich entschuldigte oder wollte er gar das Gespräch von gestern fortsetzen? Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und sprudelte drauf los: „Hören Sie, wegen gestern Nacht... Es tut mir leid!... Ich..."

„Das muss es nicht!", unterbrach er ihr Gestammel. „Sie waren einfach durcheinander! Wut ist eines der vielen Gefühle, wenn man um geliebte Menschen bangt!"

Anjolie verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, hören Sie schon auf, so nett zu sein! Da fühle ich mich gleich doppelt so mies!" Sie stockte und ließ sich noch einmal durch den Kopf sausen, was Dumbledore gerade gesagt hatte. „Wie...", krächzte sie, räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal. „Was meinten Sie mit ‚geliebten Menschen'?" Dumbledore lächelte und hielt ihren Blick gefangen. „Genau wie ich es gesagt habe!"

Sie fühlte die Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. _‚Da hatte jemand wirklich zu viel hineininterpretiert!'_ „Also davon kann ja nun wirklich nicht die Rede sein!", widersprach Anjolie und hoffte, dass Dumbledore ihren heftigen Herzschlag nicht hören konnte.

Darauf hatte er aber nur einen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck als Antwort. „Ich gebe ja zu, dass er mir nicht egal ist! Das habe ich gestern wohl hinlänglich bewiesen! Aber von Liebe kann hier auf keinen Fall die Rede sein!", fühlte sich Anjolie bemüßigt zu erklären. Darauf legte er aber nur seinen Kopf zur Seite und lächelte wissend. _‚Okay, das nervt jetzt aber!'_

„Ich kann nicht lieben, verstehen Sie! Dafür bin ich nicht geschaffen und deshalb kann auch niemand dieses Gefühl in mir auslösen!" Doch je mehr sie sagte, desto mehr spürte sie, dass sie sich nur noch tiefer hineinredete. Letztendlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die letzten Worte eher dafür gedacht waren, sich selbst von der Unmöglichkeit des Gesagten zu überzeugen. Aber diesen Gedanken schüttelte sie vehement ab. Der wissende Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen missfiel ihr und rief neuen Ärger in ihr hervor. Sie würde sich von ihm nicht solchen Unsinn in den Kopf setzen lassen! _‚Ich und Liebe? Lächerlich!'_

Aber sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder mit ihm streiten. Schließlich hatte sie sich ja noch nicht einmal richtig für die letzte Auseinandersetzung entschuldigt! „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Sie hier und nicht bei Severus im Krankenflügel sind? Haben Sie nicht eine Menge zu bereden?", versuchte sie vom brenzligen Thema abzulenken.

„Severus hat es zum Unterricht hingezogen!", schmunzelte Dumbledore.

Anjolies Augen weiteten sich. „Es hat ihn was?", fragte sie perplex. „Wow! Da muss es ihn gestern ja ganz schön erwischt haben!"

„Ich geben zu, ich war auch etwas von den Socken, als er mir das sagte!" Damit war das Lachen in seine Augen zurückgekehrt und es erinnerte nichts mehr an den betrübten alten Mann, von gestern Nacht. Dafür fiel es Anjolie schlagartig wieder ein! Allerdings dachte sie nicht im Traum daran, einen weiteren Entschuldigungsversuch zu starten. Das würde zweifellos wieder zu einem Thema führen, dass sie auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollte.

„Wenn selbst Severus seine Lehrtätigkeit so ernst nimmt, sollte ich wohl seinem guten Beispiel folgen und Ginny einen weiteren Tag voll des Lernens schenken."

Sie drehte sich zum Schloss und wollte schon loslaufen, als ihr auffiel, dass Dumbledore sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. Sie sah zu ihm zurück und fragte: „Sie, ähm, kommen nicht mit?" Sein ernster Blick war wieder da und er sah aus, als hätte er etwas auf dem Herzen. Er drehte sich ihr ganz zu, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und sagte ruhig: „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie etwas fragen zu dürfen!"

Sofort rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose. Das hörte sich nicht gut an! „Wieso denn so zurückhaltend?", lächelte sie ihn an. „Machen Sie ihrem Herzen freie Luft!" _‚Diese Worte wirst du bestimmt bereuen!'_

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es anfangen soll! Ich wünschte, Severus hätte mir die Frage beantwortet und mich nicht zu Ihnen geschickt!", seufzte er in Gedanken versunken. „Ich könnte schwören, dass er mehr weiß!" _‚Was hat denn das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten?'_

„Jetzt machen Sie mich aber neugierig!" lachte sie unsicher. „Na los! Immer raus mit der Sprache!"

Dumbledore atmete tief durch und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Anjolie, wer sind Sie wirklich?" Na also! Er hatte es geschafft! Es war raus! Er hätte ihr zwar auch gleich eins mit der Keule überziehen können, doch es war raus! Eines konnte man von diesem Mann sagen, er würde mal ganz bestimmt nicht an Herzbeklemmungen sterben!

Anjolie versuchte ruhig zu atmen und ihr gelähmtes Gehirn wieder in Gang zu setzen. „Severus hat Sie zu mir geschickt, damit Sie mich _das_ fragen?", brachte sie schwach hervor. _‚Warum?'_ Warum hatte Severus es ihm nicht gleich selbst verraten, anstatt Dumbledore auf sie zu hetzen. Was sollte das? Rache? Wofür?

Anjolie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Allein die Vorstellung an diesen Verrat schmerzte. Ja, es stimmte, sie hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten, sein Wissen über sie für sich zu behalten. Doch nachdem er es wochenlang nicht verraten hatte, war sie einfach davon ausgegangen, dass...

Sie seufzte tief und rieb sich die Augen. Ihr war zum Heulen zumute. _‚Reiß dich bloß zusammen!'_

„Ich sollte wohl näher erläutern!"; meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort, der ihren inneren Kampf anscheinend bemerkt hatte. „Ich stellte Severus die gleiche Frage und er sagte, ich sollte das lieber Sie fragen!"

„Und wieso stellten Sie ihm diese Frage?", hakte Anjolie noch immer wie betäubt nach.

„Nachdem Poppy mir erzählte, wie Sie Severus geholfen haben, kam mir der Gedanke, dass ihre Andeutungen das Nichtmenschliche betreffend, doch ihre Gründe hätten!"

‚Andeutungen?' Sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf seine ganze Begründung konzentrieren. Alles, was zu ihrem Verstand durchdrang, war die Tatsache, dass Severus sie nicht verraten hatte. Wieso hatte sie ihm das zutrauen können? Sie hatte ihn zu Unrecht beschuldigt und es hatte sie völlig aus der Bahn geworfen! Warum? Wieso war es ihr so wichtig, dass er sich nicht gegen sie wandte? War an Dumbledores Theorie doch was dran? _‚Mach dich nicht lächerlich!'_ Doch warum durchfuhr sie wilde Freude, wenn sie an diese Tatsache dachte. _‚Er hat dich nicht verraten!'_

„Anjolie?", unterbrach Dumbledore ihre wirren Gedankengänge. „Ich weiß, diese Frage ist sehr direkt und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich durch ihre Art der Hilfe für Severus bereits eine Vermutung. Doch ich muss Gewissheit haben! Schließlich muss ich sicher gehen, dass meine Schüler nicht noch mehr in Gefahr geraten, falls ich falsch liegen sollte!"

Ihr Verstand war wieder da! Jetzt erst wurde ihr klar, was Dumbledore vorhin schon angedeutet hatte. „In einem kann ich Sie vollkommen beruhigen, Professor! Ihre Schüler wären mehr gefährdet, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre!" Mit diesen Worten hoffte sie, ein wenig Zeit zu schinden. Dumbledore wusste, wie sie versucht hatte, Severus zu helfen? Pomfrey hatte sie gesehen? Sie konnte nur schwer ein hysterisches Lachen unterdrücken. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich selbst zu verraten. Und das mit wegen einer Hilfe, die nicht gewirkt hatte! _‚Toll hingekriegt! Dass du aber auch nie überlegst, bevor du handelst!'_

Als sie sich wieder auf Dumbeldore konzentrierte, bemerkte sie frustriert, dass ihre Worte ihn nicht sonderlich beruhigt hatten. Sie seufzte resigniert und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sowieso nicht notwendig war, ihre Identität vor Dumbledore zu verschweigen. Er würde kaum damit handeln gehen und schließlich war er hier der oberste Fuzzi.

„Nun gut! Ich hätte es Ihnen eigentlich schon früher sagen können. Es ist nur so, dass meine Identität gar nichts zur Sache macht!", begann Anjolie ruhig und Dumbledore holte tief Luft. „Ich bin ein gefallener Engel." Die Luft entfuhr ihm zischend. _‚Was? Nicht gut?'_

„Gefallener... aber... aber dann...", begann er zu stottern.

„Aber was?", fragte Anjolie neugierig. „Haben Sie was anderes erwartet?"

„Ja!", entfuhr es ihm und er blinzelte sie verwirrt an. Anjolie konnte sehen, wie es hinter seinen Augen arbeitete. Er war eindeutig nicht begeistert und sie beschloss in Ruhe abzuwarten! Es war immer wieder interessant zu sehen, wie sie auf diese Information reagierten! Plötzlich sah er sie intensiv an, als wollte er sich von etwas überzeugen.

„Ich habe in Mugglebüchern von gefallenen Engeln gelesen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie glaubwürdig diese Literatur ist, aber es wurde immer berichtet, dass diese Wesen bösartig sind. Sie sind Dämonen! Doch Sie kämpfen doch gegen sie! Wie können Sie dann..." Er stockte, noch sichtlich durcheinander.

„Moment mal!", schritt Anjolie ein. „Gefallene Engel sind keine Dämonen und ja, die meisten sind bösartig, vor allem was Menschen betrifft! Doch es gibt auch welche, wenn auch nur wenige, die sich neutral verhalten und einfach nur sein wollen. Zu der Sorte gehöre ich!" Dumbledore sah sie etwas erleichterter an. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass sich meine Neutralität in letzter Zeit in Nichts aufgelöst hat!", ergänzte sie und ein Schatten legte sich über seine Züge.

„Inwiefern?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Neutrale beziehen normalerweise keine Partei!" Stille! _‚Tja, so kann man auch ausdrücken, dass man mehr Informationen will!'_

„Ich trainiere Ginny, Professor! Ich gebe ihr eine reelle Chance, gegen die Dämonen zu gewinnen und damit beziehe ich Partei – und zwar gegen meine Art!" _‚Das ist eine Tatsache, die sie dich ganz bestimmt bereuen lassen werden!'_

Anjolie ließ kurz ihren Blick über den zugefrorenen See schweifen, bevor sie ihren Gedanken aussprach. „Wenn ich's mir genau überlege, dann sollte ich in Zukunft sehr genau auf meinen Rücken aufpassen! Denn egal, ob Ginny gewinnt oder nicht, jetzt stehe ich eindeutig auf der Abschussliste aller dunklen Geschöpfe!"

„Bereuen Sie es?"

Sofort schoss ihr Severus durch den Kopf und sie wusste auf der Stelle, dass sie das nicht tat. „Selbst wenn, wäre es jetzt zu spät! Also warum unnötig Energie darauf verschwenden?" _‚Hey, nur weil ich es nicht bereue, muss ich es ihm noch lange nicht auf die Nase binden!'_ Sie lächelte ihm freudlos zu und er erwiderte das Lächeln besorgt.

„Warum haben Sie es denn getan?" _‚Ich bin's wirklich leid, mich dahingehend andauernd zu rechtfertigen! Kann es denn keiner als gegeben nehmen?'_

„Weil ich es wollte!", antwortete sie etwas heftiger, als sie eigentlich wollte. „Weil ich gesehen habe, wie sie den Kampf sabotieren und es mir gewaltig gegen Strich ging!", fügte sie etwas ruhiger hinzu. „Weil ich schon vor einer Ewigkeit den Gefallen daran verloren habe, Menschen zu tyrannisieren oder zu töten und es noch weniger gern mit ansehe!"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. „Das haben Sie einmal getan?"

Anjolie lachte trocken auf. „Ja, ich geb's zu! Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage! Als ich noch sehr, sehr jung war, habe ich eine zeitlang mit den großen Jungs gespielt und _das_ gehörte dazu! Zum Glück für die Menschen wurde mir schnell langweilig. Sie waren mir einfach nicht widerstandsfähig genug, konnten mir keine guten Kämpfe liefern. Es mussten eindeutig bessere Gegner her!"

Also _die_ Antwort gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht! „Und wie lange mag es dauern, bis sich das wieder ändert?", nörgelte er herum.

„Mal überlegen. Das Verhältnis steht bei ungefähr einhundert Jahren Menschen quälen zu knapp viertausendfünfhundert Jahren Dämonen-in-den-Arsch-treten. Und an Letzterem habe ich noch immer meine pure Freude!", knurrte sie ihm entgegen.

„Sicher? Schließlich töteten Sie erst vor kurzem Menschen!" _‚Er beginnt schon wieder mich zu nerven!'_

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Schließlich war ich nicht süchtig danach, Menschen zu töten! Außerdem sagte ich, dass ich den Gefallen daran verloren habe, und nicht, dass ich es nicht tue, wenn es nötig ist!" Diesmal blickte er über den See.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind mit meinen Antworten zufrieden, Professor! Jetzt wird es nämlich wirklich Zeit für den Unterricht!" Dumbledore sah sie an. Er schien hin- und hergerissen und Anjolie bedauerte, dass sie ihm so viel erzählt hatte – zu viel. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Sie haben mir schon einmal vertraut, ohne auch nur das Geringste von mir zu wissen!", sagte sie leise und konzentrierte etwas Energie durch ihre Hand. Genug, um ihn Wärme, Liebe und Geborgenheit spüren zu lassen, aber nicht so viel, dass er misstrauisch wurde. Das war zwar nicht fair, aber in der Not...

„Bitte, vertrauen Sie mir auch jetzt, wo Sie so viel über mich erfahren haben und ich versichere Ihnen, ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen!"

In seine Augen trat ein warmer Glanz und Anjolie hätte nicht ihren Hintern verwetten wollen, ob das nun von ihrer Energie kam oder er sich wirklich dafür entschieden hatte, ihr eine Chance zu geben. „Gut! Ich werde Ihnen vertrauen!" _‚Zu liebenswürdig! Dir bleibt auch nicht viel anderes übrig!'_

„Schön!", strahlte Anjolie ihn an. „Dann lassen Sie uns rein gehen! Es ist eindeutig zu kalt für Sie hier draußen!"

Dumbledore lachte freudlos auf. „Und schon wieder reibt sie mir mein Alter unter die Nase!" Anjolie grinste ihn an und zog ihn regelrecht in Richtung Schloss.

Sie waren aber noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihnen Ginny, Harry, Ron und Hermine entgegenkamen. Die vier grüßten artig und begannen nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten, während sie Anjolie nicht aus den Augen ließen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich störe hier gewaltig!", bemerkte Dumbledore und löste sich von Anjolie.

„Oh, bitte!", jammerte sie gespielt. „Gehen Sie nicht! Das Interesse der Vier jagt mir Angst ein!" Doch Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr nur zu und setzte seinen Weg ins Schloss fort.

Derweil wandte Anjolie sich den Jugendlichen zu, setzte einen arroganten Blick auf und sagte: „Das letzte Mal, als mich jemand so blöd angeklotzt hat, setzte es Prügel!"

„Und hast auch welche eingesteckt!", schoss Ginny zurück und die beiden blitzten sich einen Moment an. Das ließ die anderen aber noch nervöser werden und Anjolie beendete es mit einem Grinsen, bevor sie sich mit ihrer Hin- und Hertrampelei nach China durchbuddelten.

„Nun spann uns doch nicht so auf die Folter!", platzte Ginny heraus und Anjolie funkelte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue amüsiert an.

„Was ist denn nun mit Professor Snape?", ergänzte Harry hilfreich.

„Warum fragt ihr ihn das nicht selbst?" Anjolie war nicht im geringsten in der Stimmung, irgendeine Art von Information über Severus herauszugeben.

„Die lassen uns nicht in den Krankenflügel! Haben uns gestern schon rausgeworfen!", brummte Ron als Antwort.

„So! Haben Sie das? Sagt mal, seit wann liegt euch denn Professor Snapes Wohl so am Herzen? Bisher hatte ich immer das Gefühl, ihr könntet euch nicht besonders gut leiden?" Anjolie blickte in die Runde und jeder der vier hatte sein Interesse urplötzlich etwas anderem zugewendet. Harry bohrte im Schnee nach etwas für sie Unsichtbarem, Ron sah hinter ihr irgendetwas Superspannendes, Hermine tauchte in sich selbst ab und Ginny studierte eingehend ihre Fingernägel.

„Dachte ich's mir doch! Ihr seid einfach nur neugierig!" Anjolie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber selbst in ihren Ohren klang das eindeutig enttäuscht. _‚Was ist nur los mit mir?'_

„Nun gut!", lenkte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer ein. „Um eure Neugier zu befriedigen, Professor Snape geht es wieder gut und wird heute sogar wieder unterrichten!" Ihre Köpfe ruckten alle in ihre Richtung und starrten sie sprachlos an. „Alles weitere könnt ihr ihn im Unterricht selbst fragen!"

„Pah! Als ob die alte Fledermaus uns irgendwas verraten würde!", kam es von Ron und Anjolie musste sich arg zusammenreißen ihm daraufhin nicht einen gewaltigen Tritt zu verpassen.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Mr. Weasley!", fauchte sie stattdessen. „Wenn er euch über seine Handlungen nicht aufklärt, wird das schon seine Gründe haben! Vor allem, dass ihr eure neugierigen Nasen nicht in ungewaschene Angelegenheiten steckt!" Ron schluckte und bekam hochrote Ohren, zumal er auch von Ginny einen ‚Du-bist-so-blöd!'-Blick einstecken musste.

Allerdings sprang sie für ihren Bruder dann gleich in die Bresche. „Es geht uns schon etwas an, wenn er eine Gefahr ist!"

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, dass er eine Gefahr wäre?", fragte Anjolie erstaunt.

„Er hat versucht Malfoy zu töten und dabei ist der doch sein Lieblingsschüler!", erklärte Harry und war einen Schritt näher gekommen. „Und jetzt verschwindet er plötzlich und wird bewusstlos wieder aufgefunden! Das ist doch verdächtig!"

„Nein, ist es nicht! Der Angriff auf Malfoy erfolgte unter Einfluss eines Dämons und dafür konnte er nichts. Das gestrige Geschehen allerdings hatte er Voldemort zu verdanken!" Sie warf böse Blicke in die Runde und fauchte: „Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? Genug gehört?"

„War Voldemort hier?", meldete sich jetzt auch Hermine erschrocken zu Wort und Anjolie verleierte die Augen. Die vier hatten anscheinend vor, sie gründlich zu bearbeiten!

„Nein, war er nicht!", versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Das hättet ihr auf jeden Fall mitbekommen!"

„Stimmt auch wieder! Voldemort muss ihn also gerufen haben!", sinnierte Hermine. Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Diese Kinder wussten viel mehr, als sie vermutet hatte.

„Natürlich!", rief Harry plötzlich. Warum ist mir das nicht gleich eingefallen!"

„Was?", riefen die anderen im Chor und Anjolie nahm seine grünen Augen in dem Moment gefangen, in dem er den Fehler beging sie anzuschauen.

„Gestern Nachmittag stach meine Narbe wie verrückt." Als Anjolie fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog, ergänzte er: „Das macht sie immer, wenn Voldemort Wutausbrüche oder so hat! Als Professor Snape in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde, hätte ich eins und eins zusammenzählen müssen!

Anjolie runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast durch deine Narbe Verbindung zu Voldemort? Funktioniert das etwa auch andersherum?" Harry wurde bleicher und sie spürte, dass er den Blick abwenden wollte, doch das würde sie nicht zulassen, bevor sie nicht ihre Antworten hatte! _‚Du mischt dich in menschliche Belange ein! – Klappe!'_

„Ja!", krächzte Harry.

„Aber er hat schon was dagegen unternommen!", half ihm Hermine.

„Und was?", wollte Anjolie wissen, ohne Harry frei zu lassen. Langsam brannten ihre Augen!

„Er hatte Okklumentikunterricht – erst bei Professor Snape und dann bei Professor Dumbledore!"

„Okklumentik?"

„Geistige Abwehr gegen Eindringlinge!", antworte Harry. _‚Hilft aber nicht immer, hmm?'_, dachte Anjolie zynisch.

„Hey, was machst du da eigentlich mit Harry?", fragte Ginny dazwischen und schob sich vor Harry. Anjolie blinzelte, als der Kontakt so rüde unterbrochen wurde und fixierte Ginny. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ihr beide starrt euch gegenseitig an, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln! Das ist ja unheimlich!"

„Unsinn!", maulte Anjolie. Ginny öffnete schon den Mund, um ihre Theorie zu untermauern, als eine schneidende Stimme jegliche Aktion der vier einfror und Anjolies Herz gen Hals schlagen ließ.

„Glauben die Gryffindors etwa, heute nicht pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen zu müssen?" Die richtete ihren Blick hinter die Schüler, nur um Severus mit verschränkten Armen unter dem Torbogen stehen zu sehen.

Er hatte einen undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und bedachte die Schüler, die, bis auf Ginny, bereits mit eingezogenen Köpfen ihren Rückzug antraten, mit harten Blicken. Ginny war näher an Anjolie herangerückt und sah ihren Freunden nach, als gingen sie zur Hinrichtung. Anjolie kam das allerdings reichlich übertrieben vor und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder weitaus angenehmeren Dingen zu – nämlich Severus.

Der sah sie, als die drei an ihm vorbeigehuscht waren, lang und intensiv an und verschwand schließlich mit wehendem Umhang im Schlosshof. _‚Rrrrr!' _Anjolie durchfuhr vom Kopf bis Fuß ein wohliges Kribbeln.

„Wow! Was war das denn?", fragte Ginny und grinste sie breit an. Anjolie brauchte einen Moment, um Severus' Anblick aus dem Kopf zu verdrängen, doch dann wurde ihr sofort klar, dass sie genau beobachtet worden war. _‚Unverschämtes Luder!'_

„Mach, dass du in den Trainingsraum kommst! Wird Zeit, dass ich dir mal wieder den Hintern versohle!", blaffte sie ihre Schülerin an.

„Ha! Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts!", lachte die nur, lief aber vorsichtshalber in Richtung Schloss davon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Endlich geschafft? Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht ganz so müde, um noch ein kleines oder etwas größeres Review zu verfassen?

VLG Rosifer


	13. Feuertaufe

Und schon ist es Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Ging doch schneller als ich dachte, wo der Anfang so schwer in die Gänge kam und ich die Hälfte davon wegen miserabler Ideen wegwerfen musste! Ich fürchte ich könnte nie ein ganzes Buch schreiben! Da bräuchte ich ja ein Leben lang zu! Mal vom mangelnden Talent zu schweigen.

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts hiervon, außer vllt. Anjolie!_

Jetzt kommt eine meiner Lieblingsabsätze: Die Beantwortung eurer lieben, schönen, tollen, heißersehnten Reviews!

MariaJoana,  
sorry, dein Review hatte ich beim letzten Mal gar nicht erwähnt und dabei war es doch so lieb! Die Mail war leider weg, als mein PC die Mücke gemacht hat!  
Aber dafür hole ich es jetzt nach! Danke! Und ich hoffe, die Fortsetzungen haben dir wieder gefallen!

Blutmondlady: Na zufrieden? Für dich bin ich extra früher von meiner Wolke runtergeklettert! ;-)  
Ja, ja! Unser kleine ‚Kuschelbär' verleitet zu manch schöner Träumerei!;-). Diese Kuschelszene zu schreiben hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht! Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir einen kleinen Traum damit erfüllt!g   
Was das ‚Näherkommen' der beiden betrifft, also da werden sie sich schon noch ganz schön ins Zeug legen – und zwar in vielerlei Hinsicht. Viel Zeit haben sie schließlich nicht mehr! Es wird – mit diesem – bestimmt nur noch höchstens drei/vier Kapitel geben, dann ist diese Geschichte, wie ich sie im Kopf hatte abgehandelt. Allerdings kann ich dich beruhigen, was neuen Lesestoff angeht. Ich habe bereits eine Idee und, wenn ich's nicht vergesse, am Schluss werde ich noch einige Empfehlungen sehr guter Geschichten geben (Sorry Linadell, _die_ Idee hab ich von dir geklaut!). Da gibt es nämlich so einige tolle Geschichten! Apropos Linadell: Sie hat auch eine tolle Geschichte über Severus und Liebe geschrieben: „Zauberer und andere Probleme" – nur zu empfehlen!

LaraAnime: Danke! Und schnell genug?

Eva aka Linadell: Hey, du hast deinen Namen geändert. Kann es sein, dass du auch nicht mehr wusstest mit welchem du dich wo melden solltest? Mir geht's nämlich schon so!  
Ich bin doch immer wieder froh zu hören, dass ich Severus einigermaßen glaubhaft rüberbringe. Manchmal muss ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht wirklich zu einem lieben Knuddelbären zu machen! Aber mal ehrlich, könnte man ihn dann noch lieben?... Nee!  
Ich finde übrigens auch, dass es mal Zeit wurde, dass Severus und Anjolie auch mal Zeit für sich hatten! Wo sie doch sonst immer gestört wurden!  
Wie ich schon im Forum erwähnte, habe ich bereits eine Idee für eine Fortsetzung, aber die umzusetzen wird etwas dauern. Aber vielleicht ist die Aussicht darauf ja ein winzig kleiner Grund zum Freuen?

Und schon geht's los!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

13. Kapitel – **Feuertaufe **

Der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel und ergoss sein silbernes Licht durch die wenigen Lücken des Waldes auf den überfrorenen Schnee.

Anjolie kämpfte sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch in Richtung Schloss. Verbissen hielt sie einen großen Stoffbeutel über ihren Unterarm hoch, damit er oder besser gesagt, sein Inhalt, nicht nass wurde und zum Hundertsten Mal verfluchte sie, dass der Wald zu eng zum Fliegen war.

Aber bald würde sie eine kleine Lichtung erreichen, wo sie sich ungehindert ausbreiten konnte und auf jeden Fall würde! Zum Glück war es dunkel genug, so dass sie niemand sehen konnte, wenn sie nicht gerade direkt vorm Mond rumflog!

In der Ferne ertönte Wolfsgeheul und Anjolie fragte sich aufs Neue, was sich in diesem Wald noch so alles herumtrieb. Bis jetzt war sie nur ein paar vereinzelten Zentauren begegnet, die sie jedoch mit ein paar bösen Blicken wieder stehen ließen. Anscheinend wussten sie, was gut für sie war. Es schienen recht unfreundliche Spießgesellen zu sein, obwohl sie bislang nur den Zentauren Firenze kennen gelernt hatte und der war eigentlich ganz nett – für einen Mann mit Pferdehintern!

Ansonsten waren ihr kaum irgendwelche anderen magischen Wesen hier begegnet, wenn man mal von ein paar Einhörner, allerlei Kriechgetier und Hagrids Halbbruder absah. Letzterem ging sie seitdem wohlweislich aus dem Weg. Dieses Ding hatte sie von hinten gepackt und ihr damit fast sämtliche Rippen gebrochen – mit einer Hand! „Er war neugierig!", hatte Hagrid ihn verteidigt. Anjolie fand ihn einfach nur gemeingefährlich! Zum Glück heilten ihre Wunden schnell.

Anjolie hatte die Lichtung erreicht und atmete erleichtert auf. Endlich hatte die Schneestampferei ein Ende! Sie nahm ihre Gestalt an und begrüßte das Abklingen des Schmerzes, als die Umwandlung beendet war. Genüsslich streckte sie ihre Flügel aus und spreizte jede einzelne Flugfeder.

Viel befreiter ging sie in die Knie und stieß sich mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen ab. Die Luft war eiskalt und fühlte sich wie winzige Nadelstiche auf der Haut an, doch Anjolie störte das nicht. Nur beim Fliegen fühlte sie sich richtig frei! Die Welt lag offen vor ihr.

Anjolie hielt sich südlich, um den Mond zu umgehen und steuerte den Gryffindorturm an. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie herausgefunden, wo Ginnys Zimmer lag und flog jetzt zu ihrem Fenster an der Ostseite des Turms.

Sie knallte mehr oder weniger schmerzhaft gegen die Wand, als sie auf einem Sims landen wollte und krallte ihre freie Hand in die Rillen der Mauer. Anjolie wünschte sich, auch ihre zweite Hand frei zu haben, da sich ihre Position als extrem wacklig herausstellte, zumal das Gewicht ihrer Flügel sie zusätzlich nach hinten zog.

Vielleicht hätte sie doch die Tür benutzen sollen, doch dann hätte sie das Passwort gebraucht oder jemanden der sie reinließ... Kurz und gut, sie stand lieber auf eigenen Beinen, auch wenn diese jetzt auf einen äußerst schmalen Sims klemmten.

Sie lehnte sich etwas zur Seite und linste durchs Fenster – keiner im Zimmer! Anscheinend waren noch alle beim Abendessen. _‚Gutes Timing!' _Sie zog ein zuvor organisiertes Messer aus dem Gürtel, ließ es zwischen die zwei Fensterflügel gleiten und schob den Riegel hoch. _‚Es war doch immer gut, perfekt vorbereitet zu sein!'_

Grinsend steckte sie das Messer wieder weg und stieß einen Flügel nach innen auf. Sie hievte sich mit ihrer freien Hand schwerfällig auf den Fenstersims und wollte durch Fenster klettern. An und für sich ein guter Plan, wenn sie nicht etwas Entscheidendes vergessen hätte – ihre Flügel!

Sie blieb mit einem am Fenster hängen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel Kopf voran ins Zimmer. Mit lautem Poltern landete sie auf dem Fußboden und blieb stocksteif liegen, als plötzlich die Fackeln an den Wänden aufloderten. Sie horchte und wartete darauf, dass der Himmel über sie hereinbrechen - doch nichts! Waren die Fackeln von allein angegangen? Unmöglich war hier nichts!

Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Flügel und testete, ob alles okay war. _‚Bestandsaufnahme positiv. Alles im grünen Bereich!'_ Langsam drückte sie sich hoch und legte ihre Flügel an, um weiteren Schaden zu vermeiden. Sie liebte ihre Flügel. Für sie waren sie gleichbedeutend mit Freiheit, doch manchmal waren sie schlichtweg unpraktisch!

Sie schnappte sich den Beutel, der in sicherer Entfernung von ihr gelandet war und sah sich im Zimmer um. Im selben Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, in welchem Bett Ginny schlief.

Seufzend machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Anhaltspunkten. Sie steuerte das erstbeste Bett an und schaute auf dem Schrank nach etwas Hilfreichem. Aber da war alles aufgeräumt, keine Bilder, keine privaten Utensilien. Also das sah eindeutig nicht nach Ginny aus!

Sie schlug sich zum nächsten Bett durch und begann mit derselben Prozedur. Der Nachtschrank war chaotisch genug für Ginny, allerdings fehlten immer noch eindeutige Beweise. Also machte sie sich übers Bett her. Nur gab es hier nicht viel zu sehen. Versuchsweise hob sie das Kopfkissen hoch und ihr blitzte das Scheußlichste entgegen, die ihr je vor Augen gekommen war. Ein Nachthemd! Lila, türkise und orange Drachen auf grellpinkfarbenem Hintergrund. _‚Igitt! Solche Geschmacksverirrung sollte strengstens bestraft werden!'_

Angewidert ließ sie das Kissen wieder fallen und nahm sich ein weiteres Bett vor. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sich ihr hier nicht auch so ein unheimlicher Anblick bot. So etwas ließ einen doch glatt am Guten im Menschen zweifeln!

Aber auch bei diesem Bett brachte die Suche kein zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis. Anjolie stöhnte frustriert auf. Musste sie sich denn wirklich durch die Schränke kämpfen?

Aber es war ja noch ein Bett übrig! Sie ging hinüber und stieß am Fußende heftig gegen etwas Hartes. Genervt sah sie nach unten und entdeckte einen Schrankkoffer, der etwas zu weit vorn stand. Aber siehe da! In kräftigen Lettern stand dort ‚Ginevra M. Weasley'. _‚Also auf die Idee mit den Koffern hättest du auch kommen können! Aber warum einfach, wenn's auch kompliziert geht?'_

Erleichtert ging sie um das Bett herum, öffnete den Beutel und breitete den Inhalt auf dem Bett aus. Dann legte sie einen vorbereiteten Brief darauf und verstaute den Beutel neben dem Koffer.

Zufrieden, ihr Vorhaben endlich erledigt zu haben, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Fenster. Doch bevor sie wieder hinauskletterte, hob sie noch ein paar Bücher auf, die sie bei ihrer unkonventionellen Art durchs Fenster zu kommen heruntergefallen sein mussten.

Beim Hinausklettern war sie diesmal äußerst vorsichtig, ließ sich auf den Sims gleiten und versuchte so gut es ging, das Fenster wieder zuzuziehen. Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf den Schlosshof schwang sie sich wieder in die Lüfte und fragte sich, wie Ginny wohl auf ihr Geschenk reagieren würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus ließ mit gesenktem Kopf seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen. Ein Teil seiner heutigen ‚Tanzschüler' saß an den Tischen und aß noch, was Severus gründlich den Appetit verdarb. So sehr er sich auch bemühte ihnen das Tanzen beizubringen, sie fanden immer einen Weg ihm zu zeigen, dass er gründlich versagte. Sie tanzten nicht, sondern stakten wie der Storch durch den Salat!

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig zu sehen, was diese untalentierten Kröten unter harmonischen Tönen alles anstellten. Allein ihnen bei ihren spastischen Bewegungen zuzusehen, bescherte ihm ein Gefühl, als würde jemand mit einem Nagel über eine Schiefertafel fahren. Na ja, wenigstens passten dazu die Bewegungen der Schüler!

Lustlos schob er sich ein Stücken Apfel in den Mund und erlebte einen kleinen Höhepunkt, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese Tortur in zwei Tagen vorbei war. Es hätte tatsächlich seine Stimmung ein wenig heben können, wäre sein Blick in dem Moment nicht an Ginny Weasley hängen geblieben.

Noch so eine _Tanzschülerin_! Severus wusste, dass er in seiner Beurteilung unfair war und wäre seine Laune auch nur einen Hauch besser gewesen, hätte man ihn tatsächlich, wenn auch nur unter extremen Zwang, dazu bringen können, zuzugeben, dass Ginny sich gar nicht so schlecht anstellte. Doch da das mit Sicherheit Anjolies Training zuzuschreiben war und er auf sie momentan überhaupt nicht gut zu sprechen war, würde er eher sterben, als auch nur im Entferntesten etwas Gutes über sie oder ihre Schülerin von sich zu geben.

Außerdem stank es ihm gewaltig, dass _Miss Unverschämt_ ihn in letzter Zeit ständig mit einem seltsamen Lächeln bedachte. Allein, dass sie ihn anlächelte, war verdächtig, doch bei ihr hatte es etwas Hintergründiges! Welchen Grund hatte sie dafür? War ihr letztendlich ihre neue Kraft zu Kopf gestiegen? Warum sollte es ihr auch nicht wie Potter gehen! Sie hing schließlich oft genug mit ihm herum! _‚Eine Tatsache, die Anjolie lieber unterbinden sollte!'_

Severus gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich und bemerkte die erstaunten und teilweise verunsicherten Blicke seiner Tischnachbarn nicht. Wie sollte sie das denn? Schließlich hatte sie doch anscheinend genug damit zu tun, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen!

Seit dem Morgen im Krankenflügel sprang sie ihm mehr denn je im Kopf herum. Seitdem er neben ihr aufgewacht war, vermisste er jeden Morgen dieses angenehme Gefühl und allein das sofort aufkommende Verlustgefühl versetzte ihn regelmäßig in schlechte Laune.

Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg ging, doch seitdem hatte er sie so gut wie nie gesehen und wenn, dann nur von weitem. Sie trieb ihn sogar schon so weit, dass er sich unbewusst auf die Suche nach ihr machte. Er klapperte die Stellen ab, wo sie sich nachts normalerweise herumtrieb. Doch weder in der Bibliothek, noch im Trainingsraum war sie zu finden gewesen. Erst, als er sich bereits auf halbem Weg zum Verbotenen Wald befunden hatte, war ihm klar geworden, wie lächerlich er sich benahm.

Selbst für den Fall, dass er sie dort gefunden hätte, wie hätte er ihr erklärt, was er dort zu suchen hatte? Sie war alles andere als dumm und hätte schnell eins und eins zusammengezählt. _‚Das würde sie dir ja ewig unter die Nase reiben!'_

Severus knallte seine zerknüllte Serviette auf den Teller, schob resolut seinen Stuhl zurück und sprang auf. Seine Stimmung war mittlerweile auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt und das besserte sich bestimmt nicht, wenn er die ganze Zeit auf die Strafe seines Lebens starren musste. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sie jeden Tag zu unterrichten hatte! _‚Da mich ich doch lieber auf die Suche nach einem Paar lachender, grüner Augen!'_

Bevor er sich auch nur zum Ausgang bewegen konnte, wurde Severus klar, was er da dachte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er konnte nur mit Mühe einen Wutschrei unterdrücken. _‚Dieses kleine...'_ Sie würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben!

Entschlossen, sie wenigstens für den Rest des Tages aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben – er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er das länger schaffen würde! – ging er zielstrebig auf die Tür zu. Und siehe da, als wäre der Tag nicht schon beschissen genug, kam Potter mit Weasley durch die Tür stolziert! Severus hätte vor Frustration aufschreien können, als sie sich direkt anblickten. _Diese _grünen Augen hatte er nicht gemeint! Was hatte er denn heute verbrochen, dass er so gestraft wurde?

Doch Severus erholte sich schnell. Vor Potter würde er sich ganz bestimmt nicht klein beigeben! Er setzte seinen Blick Marke ‚Geh-mir-aus-dem-Weg-du-Wurm!' auf und legte eine zusätzlich bedrohliche Geschwindigkeit vor. Aber wer hatte eigentlich behauptet, dass ihm an diesem Tag irgendetwas gelingen sollte? Natürlich gab es jemanden, der seinem Vorhaben einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung machte: Dumbledore! Der kam nämlich just in diesem Moment auf die Idee, nach ihm zu rufen und damit seinen perfekt unterkühlten Abgang zunichte zu machen!

Severus blieb stehen und drehte sich ruckartig um. Er wagte es nicht, darüber nachzudenken, was Dumbledore sich jetzt wieder für ihn ausgeheckt hatte und schwor sich, seinem Direktor den Hals umzudrehen, sollte es auch nur im Entferntesten so etwas wie der Tanzunterricht sein!

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore breit lächelnd, als er nah genug herangekommen war.

„Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?", knurrte Severus, drehte sich zur Tür und bemerkte mäßig erleichtert, dass Potter und Weasley die Chance genutzt hatten, unbemerkt an ihm vorbeizuhuschen. Dumbledore im Genick, wünschte er sich lieber an einen ruhigen Ort, wo er ohne Störung vor sich hinbrüten konnte.

Dumbledore holte zu ihm auf, legte seine Hand auf Severus' Schulter und führte ihn zur Tür hinaus. „Geht es dir gut, mein Junge?", fragte er ohne Umschweife und erwischte Severus eiskalt.

„Warum sollte es nicht?", fragte er kälter als er sonst gewöhnlich mit Dumbledore sprach. _‚Stand er wieder unter Beobachtung?'_

„Weil du seit einiger Zeit aussiehst, als ständest du kurz davor, jemandem den Kopf abzureißen!"

„Und wo ist da der Unterschied zu sonst?", konterte Severus sarkastisch. _‚Kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?'_

„Lass die Scherze, Severus!" Seine freundliche Miene war verschwunden und hatte einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck platzgemacht. „Mit deiner Selbstbeherrschung ist es zur Zeit nicht weit her und das weißt du ganz genau!"

Severus war zumute, als hätte Dumbledore ihm einen Tritt in den Magen verpasst. Jetzt fing er auch noch an, an seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu zweifeln! Hatte er sich etwa gehen lassen und seine Nichtsnutze von Schülern passende Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt? – Nein! Also, was sollte das?

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Nichts!", fauchte Severus und warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu, der ihn warnen sollte, ja nicht weiterzubohren.

Doch Dumbledore trotzte der Drohung todesmutig und schielte neugierig zu Severus hinüber. „Hat es mit unserem kleinen Engel zu tun?"

Severus konnte fühlen, wie seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten und diese Ablenkung genügte, ihn stolpern zu lassen. Und als ob es für ihn nicht schon demütigend genug war, von einem alten Mann aufgefangen zu werden, fiel ihm nicht die geringste Ausrede ein. Um genau zu sein, fiel ihm gar nichts ein! Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jedes Wort aus seinem Gehirn gelöscht war. Also starrte er einfach geradeaus, ohne zu realisieren, wohin sie überhaupt gingen.

„Da habe ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen!", schmunzelte Dumbledore ihn an.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Wie hatte er sich so die Blöße geben können? „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", knurrte er zur Antwort. _‚Besonders einfallsreich! Das nimmt er dir ohne jeden Zweifel ab!'_ „Und überhaupt, hör auf sie ‚Engel' zu nennen! Muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen!" Seitdem er fahren hatte, dass sein Direktor jetzt Bescheid wusste, hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm und Anjolie etwas Besonderes genommen worden war – oder besser gesagt, _sie_ es ihnen genommen hatte!

„Du alter Geheimniskrämer! Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn in dem Moment war aus dem Schlosshof Geschrei zu hören. Dumbledore stürmte sofort los und Severus folgte ihm, bedeutend langsamer und unheimlich erleichtert dieses Gespräch nicht zuende führen zu müssen. Er sollte dringend an seinem Erscheinen arbeiten oder sich wenigstens ausreichend Erklärungen dafür zurechtlegen, falls ihm Ersteres nicht gelang.

Nach der anfänglichen Erleichterung überkam Severus die Neugier und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Was mochte ihn wohl gerettet haben? Die Schreie der Schüler klangen jetzt zunehmend panisch und das konnte zu diesen Zeit nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Vorbei an einigen verängstigten Schülern, holte er Dumbledore ein und gemeinsam erreichten sie den Schlosshof. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen dort bot, ließ Severus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Vier Schülerinnen wurden von genauso vielen Monstern festgehalten und an die rüstungsbewehrten Leib gedrückt. Severus wurde übel, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie es hier wieder mit Dämonen zu tun hatten. Diese Gestalten ähnelten Werwölfen, waren jedoch viel größer und kompakter. Und für gewöhnlich liefen die auch nicht mit Kleidung, Brustpanzern, Armschonern und Schwertern durch die Gegend! _Die_ _hier_, hatten eindeutig die Kontrolle über ihre Handlung und schienen einen Plan zu verfolgen. Ein Plan, der ihnen auf keinen Fall gefallen würde und die Dämonen machten nicht den Eindruck, als wollten sie verhandeln!

Zu dem Schluss musste auch Dumbledore gekommen sein, denn Severus sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er gerade den Zauberstab hob. Bevor er auch nur dazu kam, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass ihre Magie den Dämonen nichts anhaben konnte, hallte auch schon ein „Stupor!" durch die Luft.

Der Fluch traf einen der Dämonen am Kopf, doch außer, dass er etwas zurücktaumelte und seine Geisel panisch aufschrie, bewirkte er nichts.

„Das war wohl nichts!", rutsche es Severus heraus. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore bezüglich seiner Selbstbeherrschung Recht gehabt!

„Wir können doch nicht zusehen, wie die Schüler ermordet werden!", bemerkte Dumbledore eindringlich.

„Ich weiß! Aber was sollen wir denn unternehmen? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir außer unserer Magie noch mehr nützliche Talente!", kam Severus' Sarkasmus wieder durch.

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass _wir _hier viel ausrichten können!", erwiderte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Wir wollen die Auserwählte!", brüllte ihnen einer der Dämonen entgegen. Sie waren anscheinend zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wenigstens einer von beiden hier was zu sagen hatte. „Schickt sie raus und ihr bekommt die hier wieder!" Damit hob er seine Geisel am Kinn an, so dass sie nur noch ein ersticktes Gurgeln von sich geben konnte.

Severus überlegte nicht lange und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Ihm war klar, dass Dumbledore nicht damit einverstanden sein würde, doch mit der kleinen Miss Weasley konnten sie vielleicht ein wenig Zeit schinden.

Als er in der Halle ankam, war sie voller Schüler, die sich aufgeregt flüsternd an die Tische drängten. Zum Glück stand seine Zielperson mit einigen Mitschülern am vorderen Tischende und ersparte ihm damit, sich durch die Reihen schlängeln zu müssen. Sie hatte ihn gleich bemerkt, als er in die Halle kam und sah ihm jetzt unbehaglich entgegen.

„Miss Weasley!", sprach er sie sofort an. „Folgen Sie mir auf den Hof!" Erstaunt aber ohne Widerspruch folgte sie seiner Aufforderung. Aber schon nach ein paar Schritten hörte er, wie Ron Weasley nach seiner Schwester rief und sie stehenblieb. _‚Oh, nein! Für Neugier war jetzt keine Zeit!'_ Severus drehte sich um und zischte: „Miss Weasley! Keine Trödelei!" Ihrem Bruder schickte er einen drohenden Blick, ihnen ja nicht zu folgen und der stoppte augenblicklich.

Sie sah ihn einen kurzem Moment verschreckt an, setzte dann aber ihren Weg unverzüglich fort und Severus blieb mit ihr auf gleicher Höhe, um weitere Verzögerungen zu verhindern. Er wollte den Hof so schnell wie möglich wieder erreichen. Wer wusste denn, was bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch vorgefallen war!

„Sir?", sprach sie ihn plötzlich an und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. „Darf ich fragen, was los ist?" Er wollte sie schon anblaffen, sie solle die Zeit abwarten, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie dort draußen ihr Leben verlieren könnte und ein Recht darauf hatte, zu erfahren, was vor sich ging.

Also erklärte er in knappen Worten die Situation und sah das Mädchen erbleichen. Dann trat ein entschlossener Ausdruck in ihre Augen und sie sagte: „Ich brauche wenigstens ein Schwert oder eine Waffe! Ich werde denen nicht _ganz_ wehrlos gegenübertreten!"

Diesen Wunsch konnte Severus durchaus nachvollziehen, aber ein Schwert wäre zu offensichtlich. Ein Messer konnte sie besser verstecken, wäre aber nicht sonderlich effektiv gegen die Dämonen. „Ich bezweifle, dass die Dämonen ein Schwert genehmigen würden!" Bei diesen Worten, ließ sie die Schultern hängen und Severus war kurz versucht, sie wieder in die Große Halle zu schicken. Doch der Anflug von Mitleid, war schnell wieder Vergangenheit.

„Hören Sie, ich bezweifle, dass es überhaupt zu einem Kampf zwischen Ihnen und den Dämonen kommt! Wir wollen nur mehr Zeit!" Wenig überzeugt, erwiderte sie seinen Blick und folgte ihm widerwillig, als er weiter in Richtung Schlosshof ging.

„Wo ist Anjolie, wenn man sie braucht?", hörte er sie murmeln. _‚Das wüsste ich auch gern!' _

Als sie den Hof erreichten, waren dort nur noch Dumbledore, die Dämonen und deren Geiseln zu sehen. Ginny verlangsamte kurz ihre Schritte und er ahnte, was in ihr vorging. So fühlte er sich jedes Mal, wenn er bei Voldemort antreten musste.

Sie erreichten Dumbledore und Severus erwartete einen verurteilenden Blick von ihm, weil er Ginny ohne Absprache geholte hatte, doch der blieb aus. In den Augen seines Direktors stand ein unruhiger Ausdruck. „Ich habe versucht mit ihnen zu reden, doch sie bleiben hartnäckig bei ihrer Forderung." Sein Blick schweifte zu Ginny und wechselte von unruhig zu entschlossen. „Doch ich werde ein Leben nicht gegen ein anderes tauschen!"

„Das würde auch nichts bringen!", flüsterte Ginny leise, aber immer noch laut genug, dass beide sie verstehen konnten. Sie sahen sie irritiert an. „Ich habe diese Dämonen schon einmal gesehen!", erklärte sie. „Im Traum! Es sind die gleichen, die meine Vorgängerin ermordeten und danach die Geiseln, mit denen sie kurz zuvor noch erpresst wurde!"

Severus und Dumbledore tauschten verwirrte Blicke. „Woher wissen Sie, dass diese Träume wahr sind?", hakte Dumbledore beunruhigt nach.

„Anjolie hat es mir bestätigt! Sie sagte, diese Dämonen hätten den Auftrag gehabt, die gut ausgebildete Auserwählte aus dem Weg zu schaffen, damit Uttuku bei der Nachfolgerin ein leichtes Spiel hat!" In Severus Magen braute sich ein Sturm zusammen. _Das_ war keine gute Nachricht! Das konnte bedeuten, dass es an diesem Abend einige Opfer geben könnte!

„Dann wird es auf keinen Fall einen Austausch geben!", entschied Dumbledore.

„Aber...", setzte Ginny an.

„Nein!", widersprach Dumbledore vehement. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!" _‚Ja, Anjolie!'_, dachte Severus wütend. _‚Doch die treibt sich natürlich woanders herum!'_

„Komm raus, Auserwählte!", brüllte der gleiche Dämon von vorhin, anscheinend der Anführer. „Komm raus oder deine kleinen Freundinnen sind tot!" Das reichte, um die Geiseln wieder zum Kreischen zu bringen.

Severus und Dumbledore stürzten sich beide auf Ginny, als sie ein paar Schritte auf die Szenerie zuging. „Was zum Kuckuck hast du vor?", zischte Severus. Doch zu einer Antwort kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich scholl ein Schrei durch die Luft, der Severus das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren ließ und Ginny ein entsetztes Keuchen entlockte.

Solch einen Laut hatte Severus noch nie gehört. Es klang... wie ein riesiger Greifvogel, doch viel menschlicher, aber auch gefährlicher! Er starrte in den Himmel, der leider so schwarz war, dass er es schnell wieder aufgab. Gerade als er Dumbledore fragen wollte, ob er eine Ahnung hatte, was das gewesen war, sah er in den Augenwinkeln, wie die Dämonen wild gen Himmel gestikulierten.

Kurz darauf war auch für Severus der Ursprung des Schreis zu sehen. Eine geflügelte Gestalt kam über den See geflogen. Den Mond im Rücken, schien es, als wäre sie in Licht eingehüllt und Severus spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken.

Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen kam sie schnell voran. „Bei Merlin, was ist das?", flüsterte Ginny entsetzt. Severus und Dumbledore tauschten einen kurzen Blick und Severus wusste sofort, dass auch sein Direktor eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, wer sich ihnen da auf so theatralische Weise näherte. _‚Schließlich ist das typisch für SIE!'_

Mit einem weiteren Blick auf sie, bemerkte Severus, dass er schlagartig ruhiger geworden war. _Sie_ konnte wenigstens etwas unternehmen und vielleicht musste es heute keine unschuldigen Opfer geben!

Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz. Als Severus ihm in die Augen blickte, sah er auch in ihnen die Beruhigung. Doch als die Geiseln wieder aufschrieen, war ihrer beider Zufriedenheit wie weggeblasen. _‚Seit wann verlässt du dich darauf, dass sie immer wieder alles regelt? – Seitdem sie hier in Hogwarts aufgetaucht ist und dabei sämtliche Dämonen im Schlepptau hatte!' _

Ja, erst mit ihrem Erscheinen, waren auch die Dämonen aufgetaucht. Aber konnte sie denn etwas dafür und hatte sie es nicht stets irgendwie zu einem guten Ende gebracht? Es war zwar nie alles glatt gelaufen, aber immer gut ausgegangen! Würde sie es auch heute schaffen?

Inzwischen war sie nah genug herangekommen, dass er erkennen konnte, wie sie nach ihrem Schwert griff und es dann wie aus dem Nichts in der Hand hielt. Die Dämonen reagierten prompt darauf. Sie stießen ihre Geiseln von sich, die sie eben noch zwischen sich und den Angreifer gebracht hatten, zogen ihre Schwerter und machten sich zum Kampf bereit.

Doch Anjolie ignorierte sie völlig, was Severus und seine zwei Mitstreiter die Kinnlade herunterfallen ließ. Sie flog über die vier hinweg, ließ das Schwert bei Ginny fallen, so dass es vor ihren Füßen stecken blieb und überflog auch ihre Position.

„Die Schülerinnen!", raunte Dumbledore ihm zu und war schon auf dem Weg zu den ersten zweien, die in Richtung Schloss krochen, während Severus noch eine Sekunde brauchte, um die Enttäuschung zu überwinden. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass die Mädchen umgehend aus dem Gefahrenfeld gebracht werden mussten, bevor die Dämonen sich entschieden, sie wieder als Druckmittel einzusetzen.

Er begann die Dämonen großzügig zu umrunden, da ein Mädchen zum See lief und die andere noch immer wie betäubt in der Nähe der Dämonen stand. Doch einem der Dämonen schien sein Vorhaben nicht passen, denn er schlug seine Richtung ein. Mit rasendem Herzen stoppte Severus abrupt ab und sah mit Schrecken, wie Ginny das Schwert packte und auf besagten Dämon zustürzte. Sie griff ihn ohne Zögern an und zum ersten Mal seit langem war Severus froh über Gryffindor-Mut.

Doch leider zeigte sich sofort darauf, weshalb diese Art von Mut tödlich sein konnte. Es blieb nicht bei einem Dämonen, den sie bekämpfen musste. Ein zweiter griff sie an und die restlichen zwei drehten sich auch gerade zur ihr um.

Sie Dämonen hieben ohne Pardon auf das Mädchen ein. Severus stockte der Atem und es wollte nicht in seinen Verstand, wie sie die grausame Wucht der Schläge überhaupt abfangen konnte. Aber es beruhigte ihn ein wenig, dass sie jeden Schlag parierte und ab und an auch austeilen konnte.

Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder an seine vorherige Absicht und gerade als er weitergehen wollte, kam der nächste Schock. Auch die anderen beiden Dämonen bewegten sich nun mit erhobenen Schwertern auf den Kampf zu. In Severus Magen bildete sich ein riesiger Knoten. Das würde sie niemals schaffen! Nicht gegen alle vier!

Da erklang ein weiterer Schrei, der Severus' Herz bis zum Hals schlagen ließ, und einen Bruchteil danach stürzte sich Anjolie vom Himmel aus auf die zwei. Severus konnte sie nur anstarren. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören und den Dämonen musste es ähnlich gegangen sein, denn Anjolie packte sie, bevor sie überhaupt dazu kamen, sich in ihre Richtung zu drehen.

Anjolie schnappte sie an ihren Kragen und war mit einem Flügelschlag wieder in der Luft. Sofort war ein wütendes Heulen zu hören und Severus konnte sehen, wie die beiden versuchten, mit ihren Waffen auf Anjolie einzuschlagen. Doch Anjolie war zu schnell aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, er konnte nur noch das Geräusch von aufeinanderschlagenden Metall hören. Zwar war Ginny jetzt vor den beiden sicher, doch der Knoten verschwand noch immer nicht, denn jetzt begann er sich um Anjolie zu sorgen. Wenn sie die beiden trug, wie sollte sie sich gegen sie verteidigen?

Er sah nach Ginny, die weiterhin jeden Schlag der Dämonen abwehrte. Severus behielt sie im Auge, während er wieder auf die dritte Schülerin zuging, die nun auf dem Boden saß und sich hin- und herwiegte.

Jetzt begannen die Dämonen ihr wahres Wesen zu zeigen. Sie hielten nicht viel vom fairen Kämpfen und benutzten nicht nur ihre Waffen, sondern setzten auch gern mal ihre messerscharfen Zähne und Klauen gegen sie ein. Severus hoffte, dass Ginny ihnen ausweichen konnte. Es konnte ja durchaus sein, dass diese Gestalten mehr von einem Werwolf hatten, als nur das Aussehen und ein Werwolf in seinem Bekanntenkreis reichte ihm völlig!

Severus legte an Tempo zu, als er die Schülerin plötzlich wimmern hörte. Sie musste hier unbedingt weg, bevor sie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. In Kürze hatte er sie erreicht und hochgezogen. Gefügig bewegte sie sich, unter seiner schiebenden Hand auf dem Rücken, den selben Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

Im nächsten Moment hörte er Anjolie kommen, blickte nach oben und sah, dass sie noch immer einen Körper in den Armen hielt. Sie flog in Richtung Schloss und begann ihren Landeanflug zum Torbogen.

Er lief weiter und konnte die dumpfen Laute hören, die Ginny und ihre Gegner von sich gaben. Sie wehrte sich verbissen gegen die beiden und das war auch alles, was sie tun konnte – sich verteidigen. Entweder musste sie einem Schwert oder einem Maul ausweichen und dass die Dämonen einen Brustpanzer hatten, machte es ihr auch nicht gerade leichter!

Was trieb Anjolie eigentlich so lange? Sie war doch schon längst gelandet. Warum zum Kuckuck half sie ihrer Schülerin nicht? Man konnte doch deutlich sehen, dass sie Unterstützung brauchte!

Er blickte zum Schloss und konnte sie mit verschränkten Armen bewegungslos unter dem beleuchteten Torbogen stehen sehen. Ihre Flügel hatte sie angelegt und glichen von seinem Standort fast einem Umhang, der sich schützend an sie schmiegte.

Was ihn aber am meisten verunsicherte war, dass sie dem Kampf seelenruhig zusah, während Dumbledore auf sie einredete. Offensichtlich konnte auch er nicht verstehen, warum sie Ginny im Stich ließ! Was hatte sie für ein Problem?

Severus begann die Schülerin energischer zu schieben und als sie nicht schnell genug für ihn war, klemmte er sie sich bei kläglichem Protest unter den Arm und schleppte sie den Rest des Weges. Er schaffte die Strecke in olympischer Geschwindigkeit, setzte die Kleine bei ihren drei schniefenden Mitschülerinnen ab und fuhr zu der noch immer geflügelten Anjolie herum, die ihm jedoch den Rücken zudrehte. War er bisher nur verwirrt, so kam jetzt Wut über ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber dazu. Hielt sie es nicht einmal für nötig, ihn anzuschauen oder zu begrüßen? Sein Zorn raste durch seine Adern.

„Was soll das?", herrschte er sie an und baute sich neben ihr auf, hatte aber Mühe seinen Blick von den glänzenden schwarzen Federn abzuwenden. „Warum hilfst du ihr nicht?"

Sie sah ohne Unterlass auf den Kampf und knurrte ihm nur zu: „Weil sie die beiden sehr gut allein besiegen kann! Sie muss sich nur klar werden, dass ich nicht zu ihr eilen werde und ihr den Arsch rette!"

Severus hätte schwören können, dass er gerade mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand gelaufen war. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Sie bringen sie um!", zischte er fassungslos.

„Unsinn! Ich bin schon viel schlimmer mit ihr umgesprungen! Sie muss nur etwas aggressiver werden und das passiert spätestens, wenn sie einer erwischt hat!" Severus starrte auf ihr Profil. Sie wirkte absolut entspannt und doch ließ sie nicht einen Moment den Kampf aus den Augen. Das stand so sehr im krassen Gegensatz zu ihren Worten. Würde sie tatsächlich zulassen, dass das Mädchen verletzt wurde?

„Sie braucht Hilfe, Anjolie!", versuchte es Severus noch einmal. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich so für eine Gryffindor einsetzte, aber vielleicht wollte er einfach nur eine Reaktion ihrerseits und nicht nur diese verdammte Ruhe.

„Nein, Severus! Was sie braucht, ist mehr Selbstvertrauen in ihr eigenes Können und den Willen, es einzusetzen, sonst verliert sie!" Sie blinzelte kaum und hatte ihn während der ganzen Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen, was seine Wut noch mehr schürte.

„Sieh mich an, verdammt!", brach es aus ihm heraus. Ihre Flügel zuckten kurz und wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an und Severus fiel absolut nichts ein, was er jetzt sagen könnte. Dann riss sie ihre Arme hoch, zog eine Augenbraue unter den Haaransatz und sah ihn fragend an. Er konnte einfach nur den Blick abwenden, bevor er sich vergaß. Sie war absolut unmöglich!

Und Severus war mit seiner Weisheit am Ende. Anjolie schien absolut entschossen, Ginny ihren Kampf kämpfen zu lassen. _‚Und warum, bei Merlin, unternahm Dumbledore nichts?'_ Hilflos und zornig drehte er sich zu ihm um und sah ihm kurz dabei zu, wie der Direktor die Schülerinnen beruhigte, anstatt dafür zu sorgen, dass diejenige, die noch in Gefahr schwebte, gerettet wurde.

Er ging zu ihm und zischte, nur mit Mühe beherrscht: „Willst du nicht versuchen, Anjolie zu überreden?"

„Das habe ich schon, Severus! Und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie niemals zulassen würde, dass Ginny ernsthaft etwas zustößt!", erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen. Dann nickte er in ihre Richtung. „Sieh sie dir doch an!" Severus folgte seiner Anweisung. „Kein Muskel, keine Feder rührt sich! Sie ist absolut konzentriert und bereit einzugreifen, wenn es wirklich gefährlich wird!"

In Severus tobte wieder ein Kampf - ein Kampf der widersprüchlichsten Gefühle! Einerseits wollte er Dumbledore glauben und in Anjolies Erfahrung vertrauen, andererseits war da noch diese unbeschreibliche Wut auf sie, die schon seit Wochen in ihm gärte! Diese Wut hatte sich hinter seiner angeblichen Sorge um Ginny Weasley versteckt und diese Erkenntnis kotzte ihn an! Es reichte doch schon, dass sie seine Selbstkontrolle nach und nach demontierte. Mussten jetzt auch noch seine Gefühle verrückt spielen und nicht mehr als das erscheinen, was sie wirklich waren? Nicht das er sich vor ihr besonders oft irgendwelche Gefühle erlaubt hatte, doch wenn sie vorgekommen waren, dann nur klar und rein!

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass die Mädchen in die Krankenstation gebracht werden sollten?", fragte Anjolie in die Stille hinein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich auch noch das Ende des Kampfes mit ansehen sollten. Das könnte sie dann wirklich aus der Bahn werfen!"

Dumbledore sah Severus an und die Frage stand in seinen Augen geschrieben, doch Severus schob nur energisch das Kinn nach vorn. Er würde jetzt auf keinen Fall gehen! Also seufzte Dumbledore ergeben und sagte: „Dann werde ich das machen! Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob _ich _mir das ansehen sollte!" Er warf seinem Zaubertränkelehrer noch einen ‚Hab-Acht'-Blick zu und delegierte die verschreckten Mädchen unter sanftem Schubsen ins Schloss hinein.

Nachdem Dumbledore im Schloss verschwunden war, wüsste Severus nur noch eines gern: _‚Und was bitte soll ich jetzt hier machen? Miss Weasley den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen?'_

Mit steifen Schritten ging er zu Anjolie, stellte sich neben sie und begann ebenfalls den Kampf zu verfolgen. An der Szene hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Ginny, die Dämonen, Schwerter, Beißversuche – alles noch da! Wie mochte das nur ausgehen?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie flog zurück zum Schloss und presste ihre Hand auf eine Wunde rechts unterhalb der Rippen. Dieser verfluchte Dämon hatte ihr das Schwert glatt durchgetrieben! Zur Strafe hatten beide Dämonen mehr Bekanntschaft miteinander gemacht, als ihnen lieb gewesen sein musste. Sie hatte sie mit den Köpfen zusammengestoßen, dass es nur so gescheppert hatte. ‚_Na gut! Das Scheppern kam von den Brustpanzern, aber wer würde denn so kleinlich sein!' _

Benommen und damit weniger kampflustig hatte sie die beiden mitten in den See befördert, wo der riesige Krake und allerlei anderes Getier ihre wahre Freude an ihnen haben würden. Mehr Mühe waren sie sowieso nicht wert! Jetzt wurde es Zeit, Ginny beizustehen!

Kurz vor dem Ufer sah Anjolie einen Schatten auf den See zutaumeln und als sie ein wenig tiefer sank, um die Angelegenheit näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, erkannte sie in der Gestalt eine verlorenwirkende Schülerin. Anjolie ging hinunter und schnappte die Kleine im Flug an den Schultern, das panische Kreischen des Mädchens ignorierend – für ein paar Sekunden. Dann packte sie die Beine des Mädchens, nahm sie richtig auf die Arme und drückte sie an ihre Brust, damit sie sehen konnte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.

„Pscht!", sprach sie mit ihrer sanftesten Stimme auf sie ein. „Es ist alles in Ordnung! Alles ist gut. Ich bringe dich jetzt zurück in die Schule, zu deinen Freundinnen. Beruhige dich!" Beim Klang ihrer Stimme hörte die Kleine auf zu schreien und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Anjolie?", fragte sie unsicher.

Anjolie hatte das Mädchen als Ravenclaw erkannt und war erstaunt, dass die Schülerin ihren Namen wusste, wo sie doch nie mit ihr zu tun gehabt hatte. „Ja! Wir sind gleich da!"

Auf dem Schlosshof konnte sie Ginny noch immer kämpfen sehen und am Rand des Kampfes erkannte sie Severus. Anjolie peilte den Torbogen an und begann zu landen. Sie Schülerin klammerte sich wimmernd an sie und Anjolie verringerte die Geschwindigkeit, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken.

Dumbledore kam ihr entgegen, sobald ihre Füße den Erdboden berührt hatten. Sie setzte die Ravenclaw ab und zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Wunde sich bei der falschen Bewegung in Erinnerung rief. Sie schob das Mädchen in Dumbledores Arme und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort Ginny zu.

Schon in den ersten Minuten wurde ihr klar, dass ihre Schülerin den gleichen Fehler wie immer beging. Sie verteidigte sich nur und zeigte keinerlei Ambition für einen Gegenangriff. Selbst bei ihrer Stärke, würde sie das nicht ewig durchhalten! Wie konnte sie ihr klarmachen, dass sie aggressiver vorgehen musste? Sie konnte es ihr schließlich nicht entgegenbrüllen! Also musste sie auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warten oder darauf, dass Ginny von allein ein Licht aufgehen würde.

„Anjolie!", sprach Dumbledore sie beunruhigt an. „Wieso greifst du nicht ein?"

Anjolie verschränkte die Arme. „Gerade _Sie_ müssten es doch verstehen! Bis jetzt habe ich Ginny vorbereitet. Es wird Zeit für einen realen Test und da kommen diese Dämonen gerade recht! Sie haben keine magischen Kräfte, kämpfen nur mit Hilfe ihrer Körperkraft, Geschicklichkeit, Instinkt und einem ordentlichen Satz Bösartigkeit."

„Aber..." Er stockte und sah zu Ginny. „Es sieht nicht aus, als würde sie gewinnen!"

„Sie wird! Sobald sie ihre Angst verliert und sich an das erinnert, was sie gelernt hat!"

Dumbledore sah sie zweifelnd an. „Ginny erzählte, dass diese Dämonen bereits ihre Vorgängerin ermordeten!"

„Nicht auf faire Weise! In einem ehrlichen Kampf hätten sie keinerlei Chance gegen sie gehabt und genauso wird es auch bei Ginny sein!" Anjolie sah noch immer Zweifel in seinen Augen und setzte hinzu: „Sie wird es schaffen! Darauf vertraue ich! Sie ist wirklich gut, das hat sie mir im Training oft genug gezeigt. Jetzt muss sie auch zusehen, dass sie unter realen Bedingungen kämpfen lernt."

„Sie meinen, sie muss lernen zu töten!", ergänzte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

„Das ist nun einmal ihr Schicksal!", flüsterte Anjolie. „Keiner von uns kann es ändern! Entweder sie tötet oder sie wird getötet!"

Anjolie hörte ein Geräusch und beim näheren Hinsehen, erkannte sie Severus mit einem Häufchen Elend unter dem Arm. Es wäre durchaus lustig gewesen, hätte Severus nicht so einen mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck drauf gehabt.

Und kurz darauf fing auch er an, auf sie einzureden. Glaubte er denn wirklich, sie würde einfach nur dastehen, wenn Ginny tatsächlich in Gefahr schwebte? Hatte sie denn nicht jedes Mal eingegriffen, wenn Dämonen angriffen? _‚Und überhaupt, seit wann ist er denn Schülern gegenüber so fürsorglich – vor allem einem Nicht-Slytherin?'_

Seitdem Dumbledore verschwunden war, hatte er kein Wort mehr gesagt. Einerseits war sie froh darüber, andererseits zerrte sein Schweigen an ihren Nerven. Was wollte er denn noch hier? Und warum war er vorhin so wütend gewesen? Sie hatte dieses starke Emotion in seinen Augen gesehen, doch konnte sie sich den Grund dafür nicht erklären.

Sie versuchte diese Gedanken abzuschütteln und sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Der Kampf bewegte sich noch immer in den gleichen Bahnen. Ginny hatte ab und an versucht, einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu werfen. Offensichtlich versuchte sie herauszufinden, wo Anjolie blieb.

Anjolie straffte die Schultern, als Ginny plötzlich anfing, die Dämonen stärker zu attackieren. Hatte sie es endlich erkannt? Langsam aber sicher wechselten die Kämpfer die Positionen und Ginny konnte nun zum Schloss sehen, ohne ihre Gegner aus den Augen lassen zu müssen. In Anjolie machte sich Enttäuschung breit. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen!

Ginny warf ihr immer wieder Blicke zu und auch Severus' Augen konnte sie auf sich spüren. Doch Anjolie fixierte nur Ginny und machte ihr durch zwei einfache Gesten ihren Standpunkt klar. Die erste Geste – ein Kopfschütteln. _Vergiss es, hier stehst du allein davor!_ Die zweite – ein Zeigefinger an der Kehle entlang und ein Nicken in Richtung Dämonen. _Töte sie!_

Sie hoffte, dass Ginny die Zeichen auch verstanden hatte. Sie war einfach zu weit weg, um eine eventuelle Reaktion aus ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können. Kurze Zeit darauf erfüllte Ginny ihre Hoffnung. Sie begann kräftig auszuteilen. Durch die Brustpanzer würde es für sie nur eine Möglichkeit geben, die Dämonen zu töten. Sie musste sie köpfen! Keine sehr saubere Angelegenheit! Doch wie es schien, hatte Ginny die Notwendigkeit erkannt.

Sie arbeitete sich langsam vor. Erst attackierte sie Arme und Beine der Angreifer. Einem schlug sie eine tiefe Wunde in den Schwertarm und den anderen hielt sie sich vom Leib, indem sie ihm einen herzhaften Tritt gegen die Brust verpasste. Er fiel in hohem Bogen und Ginny konnte sich dem Verletzten widmen. Er hatte das Schwert in die andere Klaue nehmen müssen, konnte damit aber bei weitem nicht so gut kämpfen. Ginny konzentrierte sich auf seine Beine und schlug zwischen jedem abgewehrten Schlag Wunden in seine Oberschenkel, bis er in die Knie ging. Dabei schnappte er mit seinem Maul nach ihrem Bein und sie konnte gerade noch so zurückweichen, ging ihn aber sofort wieder an.

Doch bevor sie es beenden konnte, war sein Kompagnon wieder auf den Beinen und stürzte sich in bester Wolfmanier auf sie. Panisch wich sie ihm rückwärts aus, stolperte und fiel hin. Der Dämon sprang ab und Ginny riss das Schwert mit einem entsetzten Schrei hoch. Anjolies Herzschlag setzte aus, als er mit voller Wucht auf ihr landete. Doch sie atmete tief durch, als er gurgelnd auf ihr liegen blieb, das Schwert mitten durch seine Kehle. _‚Gut reagiert, Kleines!'_

Anjolie konnte sehen, wie Ginny versuchte den Dämon von sich herunterzubekommen. Währenddessen rappelte sich der Verletzte auf und schleppte sich mit seinem Schwert auf sie zu. Anjolie wollte zu ihrem Schützling stürzen, als er sich über dem Mädchen aufrichtete und sein Schwert hob, um es durch seinen toten Partner hindurch in sie zu stoßen.

Aber Ginny hatte rechtzeitig einen Ansatzpunkt gefunden und konnte den toten Körper gerade noch von sich schieben und dem zustoßenden Schwert ausweichen. Gleichzeitig versetzte sie ihrem Angreifer einen Tritt in die Kniekehlen und beförderte ihn wieder auf die Knie. Sie sprang auf und holte aus. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung trennte sie ihm den Kopf von den Schultern.

In diesem Moment fiel sämtliche Anspannung von Anjolie ab. Sie ging zu ihrem Schützling, der schwer atmend über den Toten stand. Anjolie ahnte, dass Ginny Zeit brauchen würde, um das zu verkraften und unterdrückte den Impuls, ihr eine bärige Umarmung zu verpassen. So legte sie ihr nur die Hand auf die Schulter, wobei Ginny leicht zusammenzuckte und sie über die Schulter hinweg ansah.

„Warum?", fragte sie nur. Anjolie ließ sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen weichen, bevor sie antwortete. „Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod ist nicht das gleiche, wie ein Training mit mir! Unter diesen Bedingungen durftest auf keinen Fall erst gegen Uttuku kämpfen!" Sie strich zärtlich eine Strähne aus Ginny's Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, aber es war nötig!"

„Ich weiß!", hauchte Ginny und ein Frösteln überkam sie.

„Du solltest jetzt ein schönes heißes Bad nehmen und dir von der Krankenschwester ein Schlafmittel geben lassen. Und dann schlaf dich morgen so richtig aus!" Ginny nickte schwach und ließ sich von Anjolie zum Schloss führen.

Am Torbogen wartete noch immer Severus und Anjolie blieb bei ihm stehen. Sie nahm Ginny das Schwert ab und schubste sie weiter in Richtung Schloss.

Anjolie sah Severus einen Moment in die Augen und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie zum ihm sagen sollte. _‚Da war sie doch zum ersten Mal sprachlos!'_

Nach einer Weile wurde es ihr zu blöd und sie wollte von ihm fort. „Ich geh dann mal aufräumen!" Damit ging sie zurück zu den zwei toten Dämonen, prüfte mit ihrem Schwert, ob der eine auch wirklich tot war und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie richtete ihr Schwert auf den ersten und flüsterte „Purgatio!" und der Körper ging in weiße Flammen auf. Das gleiche wiederholte sie beim zweiten und wartete, bis von beiden nichts mehr übrig geblieben war.

Zufrieden steckte sie das Schwert weg und nahm wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt an. Ein großer Fehler, denn sie ging sofort vor rasendem Schmerz in die Knie. Bis jetzt hatte sie ihre Wunde kaum bemerkt, doch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt schmerzte sie grausam.

Anjolie konnte ein kurzes Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken und blieb noch einen Moment knien, um den anfänglichen Schock zu überwinden.

Sie war im Begriff vorsichtig aufzustehen, als sie zwei sanfte Hände aufhalfen. Als Anjolie den Blick hob, sah sie Severus, der sie prüfend musterte. Er ging um sie herum und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Blut sah, dass ihr die Seite hinablief.

Anjolie drückte ihre Hand auf die Wunde und murmelte: „Nur eine Fleischwunde!" Sie wollte sich abwenden und in den Wald verschwinden, doch Severus ließ das nicht zu. Er hielt sie fest und sah sie fest an.

„Du musst in die Krankenstation!"

Anjolie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kann mir sowieso nicht helfen!"

„Aber das kannst du nicht so lassen!"

„Es wird in Kürze wieder verheilt sein. Ich brauche keine Behandlung."

„Aber du hast Schmerzen!"

„Sie sind erträglich!"

Severus Augen verengten sich. „Das sah eben aber nicht so aus!" Mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen trat er näher.

„Nur wegen meiner menschlichen Gestalt! Da schmerzt es mehr.", brummte Anjolie, in der Gewissheit, ihn heute wohl nicht so schnell loszuwerden.

„Warum hast du dich dann zurückverwandelt?"

„Ich hatte die Wunde vergessen!" Sie versuchte, ihre Hand zu befreien, doch dazu hätte sie ihm schon den Arm ausreißen müssen. _‚Was für ein Klammeraffe!'_

„Wie kann man denn so eine Wunde vergessen?", fragte er fassungslos. Anjolie seufzte ergeben. _‚Er ist heute aber wirklich neugierig'_ „Weil ich sie eben nicht gespürt habe! Da vergisst man schon mal, dass man verletzt ist! Und es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich schon oft verwundet gewesen, da prägt es sich nicht gerade ein, dass man lieber kein Mensch sein sollte!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie jetzt für verrückt oder einfach nur leichtsinnig hielt. Aber irgendwie war ihr das auch egal.

„Komm mit in die Schule, dort kann man deine Wunden versorgen!" Anjolie verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist absolut nicht notw..." Severus duldete keinerlei Einwände, hob sie auf die Arme und fasste das Schloss ins Auge, während er eine Schimpfkanonade über sich ergehen lassen musste, die selbst einem alten Seebären die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte.

Als Anjolie Luft holte, um dann aufs Neue über ihn herzufallen, nutzte Severus die Chance und knurrte: „Wenn wir im Schloss sind, erinnere mich bitte daran, dass wir nicht nur deine Wunde gründlich ausspülen! Bei dem Dreck, den du da gerade ausgespuckt hast, wird es dein Mund nötiger haben!"

Anjolies Mund klappte wieder zu und ihre Augen verengten sich. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Vor kurzem hatte er ausgesehen, als wolle er sie lynchen und jetzt, wo sie ihm die fiesesten Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geknallt hatte, wirkte er friedlicher als Friedolin der Stier, wenn er an einer Blume roch! _‚Argh! Verdammtes Disney!'_

Ihre Wut über sein bestimmendes Verhalten verflog. Es machte überhaupt keinen Spaß jemanden zu beschimpfen der nicht darauf reagierte. _‚Blöder Sturkopf!'_ Sie atmete tief durch, legte ihren ‚Treues-Hundebaby'-Blick auf und startete einen wesentlich zivilisierteren Versuch ihn zu überzeugen. „Severus, lass doch den Unsinn! Ich habe doch gesagt, dass mir eure Krankenschwester nicht helfen kann! Eure Magie schadet mir zwar nicht, aber sie hilft genauso wenig!"

„Das weiß ich!", zischte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Aber sie sollte wenigstens verbunden werden!"

„Das kann ich auch selbst! Wenn du mich unbedingt ins Schloss schleppen willst, warum nicht auf den Ostturm?"

Severus gab ein entrüstetes Schnauben von sich. „Aber sonst geht's dir noch gut, was? Das sind über zweihundert Stufen und du bist ein verdammt schwerer Brocken!"

„Hey!" Anjolie verpasst ihm einen Schlag auf die Brust. „Wirklich charmant, du altes Ekel!"

Sie konnte Severus Lippen zucken sehen, doch er schaffte es ernst zu bleiben. „Vielleicht bin ich ja ein Ekel, aber ganz bestimmt nicht alt!" _‚Das wird sich noch zeigen!'_

„Na dann dürfte es dir ja wohl keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, mit mir den Turm zu erklimmen!", schnappte Anjolie.

„Doch! Meine körperlichen Kräfte sind nämlich begrenzt!" Anjolies Augen verengten sich gefährlich. _‚Wenn er noch mal sagt, ich wäre fett, dann kann er aber was erleben!'_ Sie waren gerade unter dem Torbogen hindurch und Anjolie verlangte energisch heruntergelassen zu werden.

„Nein! Du wirst mit in den Krankenflügel kommen!"

„Also gut!", versuchte sie es auf die Art. „Aber ich kann auch selbst laufen!"

„Und warum hast du mir das nicht eben bezüglich des Turmes vorgeschlagen?", fragte er entrüstet.

„Spinnst du? Das sind über zweihundert Stufen!", äffte sie ihn nach. Darauf sah er wieder stur zum Schloss. „Lass mich runter!"

„Nein!"

„Severus, mach mich nicht wahnsinnig! Die Schüler könnten einen Schreck fürs Leben bekommen, wenn sie mein Blut sehen und du mich auch noch trägst! Sie würden bei weitem mehr hineininterpretieren, als es tatsächlich der Fall ist!" Er blieb stehen und sah sie ernst an. Sie sah, dass er eindeutig nicht begeistert von ihrem Wunsch war, doch letztendlich nickte er und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Am Schlossportal kannst du runter! Wenn ich sicher bin, dass du mir nicht mehr davon laufen kannst!" Anjolie schielte ihn skeptisch von der Seite aus an. _‚Als ob du mich aufhalten könntest, wenn ich wirklich wollte!'_

Sie seufzte jedoch nur wieder, legte ihren Kopf ergeben in seine Halsbeuge und murmelte: „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich mag, sonst würde ich dir jetzt was erzählen!" Sie konnte es nicht sehen, doch sie spürte sein Lächeln.

„Schon wieder?", lästerte er. Damit hatte er sich einen weiteren Schlag auf die Brust verdient.

Das Schlossportal war schneller erreicht, als es ihr lieb war. Severus stellte sie vorsichtig auf die Füße und schweigend gingen sie in den Eingangsbereich.

Sofort wurden sie von lautem Geschnatter empfangen. Mitten in der Halle stand Ginny, umringt von ihren Freunden und mehreren anderen Schülern. Sie bombardierten sie mit Fragen, doch sie beantwortete keine einzige, wirkte nur verloren.

„Sieht aus, als gäbe es da jemanden, der wirklich Hilfe braucht!", folgerte Anjolie leise und ging zu ihrem Schützling. Bevor sie sich durch die Menge kämpfen musste, schritt Severus ein. „Was hat diese Versammlung zu bedeuten?", schnitt seine kalte Stimme durch den Eingangsbereich und ließ selbst Anjolie frösteln.

Die Schüler fuhren entsetzt herum und starrten sie beide an. Einige begannen aufgeregt zu flüstern, als sie Anjolies Verletzung sahen. Auch Ginny hatte sie entdeckt und warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu. Anjolie verstand sofort. Sie ging zu ihr, legte den Arm um sie und schob sie die ersten Stufen hinauf. „Komm mit in die Krankenstation. Dort hast du auf jeden Fall Ruhe! Dieser Drachen von Krankenschwester wird wenn nötig jeden von dir fernhalten!"

„Ginny warte!", hörte Anjolie Ron rufen. Sie drehte sich um und schob sich vor Ginny. Ron stoppte vor der ersten Stufe ab und war nun auf Augenhöhe mit ihrer Wunde. Wie in Zeitlupe wurde er grün im Gesicht und Anjolie hoffte inständig, dass er sich nicht hier und jetzt übergeben würde. Langsam hob er seinen Blick und schluckte und inzwischen war auch die restliche Bande an die Stufe getreten. Anjolie hielt sie mit einem Kopfschütteln auf. „Heute Abend nicht mehr!", sagte sie bestimmt. „Lasst ihr etwas Ruhe!"

Sie wagte noch einen kurzen Blick auf Severus, der sie mit verschränkten Armen anstarrte und machte sich dann mit Ginny auf den Weg. Sie konnte noch hören, wie Severus die Schüler mit barschen Worten auseinander scheuchte und verspürte den Wunsch, wieder mit ihm draußen zu sein, um ihn zu necken. Er hatte so absolut entspannt dabei gewirkt, mal abgesehen von seinen angespannten Armmuskeln, die ihm hoffentlich morgen so richtig wehtaten, wo er doch so eine _schwere _Last zu tragen hatte.

Kurz vor der Krankenstation fragte Ginny in die Stille hinein: „Tut es weh?"

„Nein!", log Anjolie.

„Waren das vorhin Flügel?", hakte Ginny vorsichtig nach.

„Ja!", antworte Anjolie schmunzelnd. Sie hatte ja lange gebraucht, um das zu bemerken.

„Schwarze Flügel?" War da eine Spur Ungläubigkeit? Wegen der Farbe?

„Ja!"

„Würdest du mir davon erzählen?"

„Ja!" Anjolie schob sie in die Krankenstation. Hier und heute Nacht würden sie genug Zeit zum Erzählen haben, denn sie bezweifelte, dass Severus sie vor Morgen hier raus lassen würde. Es würde sie noch nicht einmal wundern, wenn er vor der Tür schlief, um sie von der _Flucht_ abzuhalten. Kompromisse waren heute nicht seine Stärke!

Dann würde sie eben die Nacht plaudernd mit Ginny verbringen und auf eine Gelegenheit beim Weihnachtsball warten! _‚Und wehe, wenn sie losgelassen!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Und schon wieder fertig, sogar vier Seiten kürzer, als beim letzten Mal! Sogar mit genügend Hinweisen auf das nächste Kapitel! Ich sage nur, es wird interessant (soll es jedenfalls!) und mit Sicherheit schwer zu schreiben seufz.

VLG Rosifer

Ach, und vergesst bitte den kleinen lila Knopf nicht!


	14. Weihnachtsbälle und was sie mit sich bri...

Hallöle, hier ist mein neuestes Kapitel und bevor ihr mich erschlagt: Tut mir leid, ich habe viel zu viel geschrieben! Aber ich habe es einfach nicht kürzer hinbekommen!seufz

Was den letzten Teil meines Kapitels angeht, habe ich mich diesmal sehr schwer getan, weil es ein Thema betrifft, dass... Ach lest selbst und seid bitte gnädig mit mir, falls es nicht so toll geworden ist.bettel

_Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel_

14. Kapitel – **Weihnachtsbälle und was sie mit sich bringen**

Ginny und Anjolie räumten die Waffen wieder weg. Als Anjolie sich nach dem letzten Schwert bückte und zurück zur Aufhängung humpelte, beobachtete Ginny sie aus dem Augenwinkel und fragte neckend: „Wird's denn gehen?"

„Ja!", knurrte Anjolie und unterdrückte das Verlangen ihren geschwollenen Knöchel zu massieren. „Aber wehe, ich kann wegen dir morgen nicht tanzen!"

„Ohhh! Du wirst also doch kommen?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Professor Dumbledore besteht darauf!"

„So, so! Nie um eine Ausrede verlegen, was?", lockte Ginny. „Und eine Ausrede um nicht tanzen zu müssen, hast du dann ja auch schon!" Sie warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Anjolies Knöchel. „Wirklich clever, alte Lady!"

‚_Höre ich richtig?'_ Anjolie schnappte sich eines der Kissen, die sich seit heute plötzlich im Trainingsraum befanden, und warf es Ginny zielsicher und mit genug Schmackes an den Kopf, um ihren Schützling zur Seite taumeln zu lassen.

„Hey!", lachte Ginny auf. „Nur weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe?"

„Pass ja auf! Ich habe hier noch mehr Kissen!", knurrte Anjolie in ihre Richtung.

„Hoh! Frieden!", rief Ginny und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Mach endlich, dass du ins Bett kommst!", drängte Anjolie. „Sonst bist du morgen nicht stark genug für deinen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Liebling! Ich geh mal davon aus, dass es beim Tanzen nicht bleiben wird?", vermutete sie mit einem Zwinkern.

Ginny starrte Anjolie mit offenem Mund an und glich in sekundenschnelle dem berühmt-berüchtigten Nachtschattengewächs. „Anjolie!", rief sie entrüstet, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Was?", fragte diese unschuldig. „Du wirst doch wohl deinen ersten Ball nutzen und den Jungen, den du magst ausgiebig küssen!"

„Ach so, küssen meinst du!", stieß Ginny erleichtert aus.

„Ja, natürlich!", lachte Anjolie. „Was denkst du denn, was... Moment! Glaubst du etwa, ich schlage meinem 16jährigen Schützling vor, gleich in die vollen zu gehen?... Obwohl, ... ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass Adam und Eva auch nicht älter waren!" Anjolie schaute gespielt nachdenklich auf den Boden.

„Wer?", fragte Ginny verständnislos und blinzelte Anjolie neugierig an. Anjolie schenkte ihr aber nur einen flüchtigen Seitenblick und meinte: „Ach, vergiss es!" Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie hier mit einer Hexe sprach.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern und gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich glaub, ich fall gleich um!"

„Und ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du seit gestern früh nicht mehr geschlafen hast!", konterte Anjolie. „Wo ihr Menschen doch die Hälfte eures Lebens verschlaft!"

Ginnys Kopf ruckte herum. „Halloho! Schon vergessen? Du hast mir die ganze Nacht von deinem Leben und deinen Erlebnissen erzählt. Das war kein Stoff für Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, das kannst du mir glauben!"

„Schätzchen, ich war dabei! Aber offensichtlich bist du jetzt zum Einschlafen bereit!", grinste Anjolie, als Ginny ein weiteres Mal gähnte.

„Du hast Recht! Ich gehe schlafen!", stimmte sie zu und ging zur Tür. Auf halber Strecke blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Was wirst du denn eigentlich anziehen? Du gehst doch nicht etwa _so_?"

Anjolie drehte sich in ihre Richtung, da sie es sich gerade auf den Kissen bequem machte. „Was bitte sehr hast du gegen meine Kleidung?", schnappte sie beleidigt. „Außerdem entspringt es nicht meinem Wunsch, zum Ball zu gehen und ich kann mich nicht erinnern Dumbledore irgendetwas von _angemessenerer_ Kleidung erwähnen gehört zu haben!"

„Vielleicht, weil er davon ausgeht, dass sich das von allein versteht!", murmelte Ginny und erntete einen bitterbösen Blick von Anjolie.

„Zieh endlich Leine, du freches Gör!" Sie schnappte ein Kissen und tat so, als wolle sie es nach Ginny werfen und ihre Schülerin ergriff schleunigst die Flucht.

Anjolie kuschelte sich in die Kissen und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Auch sie würde ein wenig ruhen, damit sie den morgigen Ereignissen und natürlich Severus gewachsen war. Sie hatte zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung, wem oder was sie dieses plötzliche Polsterparadies zu verdanken hatte, doch sie würde sich darüber auf keinen Fall beschweren!

Ginny war nicht davon begeistert gewesen, schon wieder zu trainieren, da Anjolie ihrer Meinung nach wegen ihrer Verletzung doch so angeschlagen war. Anjolie hatte sie regelrecht drängen müssen und konnte sie erst überzeugen, als sie ersprach, das Training etwas ruhiger angehen zu lassen.

Letztendlich war sie aber doch nicht schnell genug gewesen, um Ginny's Tritt auszuweichen und das Ergebnis pochte jetzt freudig vor sich hin. _‚Wieder mal großartig hingekriegt, Anjolie!'_

Sie stützte ihr verletztes Bein auf ihre andere Knie und begann sich zu überlegen, wie sie Severus morgen dazu bringen würde, genau das zu tun, was ihr vorschwebte. Dieser Mann konnte so verflucht stur sein und liebte es unheimlich, ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen! Ob er der Typ Mann war, der sich von einem Ball abschleppen ließ? _‚Schließlich soll ja nicht nur Ginny ihren Spaß haben!'_

Anjolies Kopf ruckte zur Seite, als ein Schatten über sie fiel. Mit seiner typischen Arroganz stand Severus vor ihr und sah mit einem nicht zu bestimmenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr herunter. Anjolie schielte zur Tür und fragte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, sich unbemerkt hereinzuschleichen. So weggetreten konnte sie doch nicht gewesen sein! Dieser Mann hatte was von einer Katze! _‚Hmm, äußerst vielversprechend!'_

„Hallo Schleicher!", lächelte sie ihm entgegen, worauf er nur eine hochgezogene Augenbrauche präsentierte. Einen Moment sahen sie sich lediglich an, dann brach er das Schweigen.

„Du hast nicht vor aufzustehen?" Seine Stimme klang neutral und Anjolie fragte sich langsam, was er eigentlich wollte.

„Wieso? Mache ich dich nervös, wenn ich so vor dir liege?", lockte sie ihn. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er so absolut undurchschaubar war. Auf Gefühle konnte sie sich wenigstens einstellen. Na ja, sie konnte es wenigsten versuchen!

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Es ist eine Frage der Höflichkeit!"

Anjolie lachte kurz auf, hörte aber sofort wieder auf, als sie sah, dass es ihn nur wütend machte. „Oh, hört ihn euch an, den Experten in Sachen Höflichkeit! Was ist los, hast du heute nacht auf einem Knigge-Buch geschlafen, dass du plötzlich solche Töne spuckst?"

Severus Nasenflügel bebten auf und von ihrer Sicht aus, wirkte seine Nase plötzlich extrem groß. Sie unterdrückte ein weiteres Grinsen, um ihn nicht die Wände hochzutreiben und fragte einschmeichelnd: „Und, wie komme ich zu der Ehre deines so plötzlichen Besuches?" Diese Frage schien ihn daran zu erinnern, dass _er _zu _ihr _gekommen war und einen Moment sah er aus, als kämpfe er mit sich. _‚Was? Hat dich etwa der Mut verlassen?'_

„Dumbledore will wissen, ob du morgen auch wirklich zum Ball kommst!", antwortete er kühl.

„So? Will er das? Warum fragt er mich nicht selbst?", hakte Anjolie provozierend nach.

„Er hat Wichtigeres zu tun!"

Anjolie fasste sich ans Herz und hauchte: „Autsch!" Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Du hast keine besonders gute Laune heute, hm!" Sein Blick hatte ihren Verband gestreift, als sie sich bewegt hatte. Anstatt auf ihre Frage zu reagieren, trat er näher und kniete sich neben sie.

Alarmiert setzte sie sich steif hin und legte die Unterarme auf die Knie. Ihr argwöhnischer Blick hielt ihn aber nicht auf. „Ach, sieh mal an!", sagte er leise. „Erst locken und dann vor den Folgen in Deckung gehen!"

„Red keinen Unsinn!", schnappte Anjolie. „Dein plötzlicher Umschwung hat mich nur etwas misstrauisch gemacht!"

Er rutschte noch etwas näher und murmelte: „Was du nicht sagst!" Er zog Anjolies rechten Arm weg und drückte sie wieder sanft in die Kissen. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Was hatte er vor? Würde er jetzt endlich zu ihr kommen? War alles geplant gewesen? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und als er seine Hände von ihren Schultern seitlich an ihren Brüsten entlang zu ihrer Taille gleiten ließ, breitete sich eine wohlige Schwäche in ihr aus und ihr Herzschlag dröhnte ihr in den Ohren.

Sie brauchte einen Moment bis ihr klar wurde, was er dort unten machte. Er... löste ihren Verband? „Wann ist er das letzte Mal gewechselt worden?", hörte sie ihn durch das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren. Schlagartig erfasste sie eine entsetzliche Enttäuschung. Was sollte das? Sie wollte ihn als leidenschaftlichen Liebhaber und was bekam sie? Florence Nightingale!

Wütend wischte sie seine Hände zur Seite und riss sich den restlichen Verband vom Leib. Severus beobachtete sie etwas befremdet und Anjolie pfefferte das Tuch zur Seite. Sie hatte diesen Verband sowieso nie gewollt, aber jetzt konnte er wenigstens als geeignetes Objekt herhalten, um ihre Wut abzureagieren.

‚_Immer noch besser, als ihm vor Frustration den Hals umzudrehen!'_ Sie hatte schließlich noch Pläne mit ihm, auch wenn sie dafür wohl die Dampfhammermethode einsetzen musste. _‚Dass Männer einfach keine subtilen Hinweise verstanden!'_

„Zufrieden?", schnappte sie kühl.

Severus sah auf die ehemals verletzte Stelle und Anjolie folgte seinem Blick. Sie musste sich etwas verrenken, um die Stelle zu sehen, bemerkte aber nur noch einen rötlichen Fleck auf ihrer Haut.

Severus ließ gedankenverloren seinen Daumen darüber gleiten und Anjolie sog scharf den Atem ein. Seine federleichten Berührungen ließ die Hitze durch ihren Körper schießen und noch etwas: immer wenn er an eine besonders empfindliche Stelle kam, zuckte sie leicht zurück.

Er stoppte seine Berührungen, sah zu ihr auf und ein unheilvolles Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Anjolie schluckte heftig. „Was?", fragte sie unsicher. Blitzschnell fuhren seine langen Finger über ihre Haut und Anjolies Muskeln zuckten wieder. Sie musste unheimlich an sich halten, um nicht zu kichern. _‚Das wäre ja nun wirklich das Letzte!'_

Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und das Lächeln verbreiterte sich. _‚Oh, oh! Das heißt nichts Gutes!'_ Severus ließ seine warme Hand zur anderen Seite gleiten und suchte auch dort nach empfindlichen Stellen. Er war äußerst erfolgreich!

Als es Anjolie nicht mehr aushielt, schob sie seine Finger weg, aber seine andere Hand schoss vor und bearbeitete wieder ihre rechte Seite. „Severus!", stieß sie aus und konnte das Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Sein Lächeln hatte nun auch seine Augen erreicht und Anjolie ließ sich einen Moment davon ablenken. Sie mochte den weichen Ausdruck seines Gesichts, wenn er so entspannt war. Allerdings war bei ihr von Entspannung nicht mehr zu reden, denn Severus war dabei, sie jetzt mit beiden Händen zu kitzeln. Er wirkte so ausgelassen, wie ein kleiner Junge und Anjolie brach in herzhaftes Lachen aus, während sie noch immer versuchte, seine Hände wegzudrücken – wesentlich halbherziger.

Doch Severus zeigte sich so geschickt in seinem Tun, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Das wollte sie natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Also ging sie zum Angriff über. Sie schnappte ihn mit beiden Händen an seinem Umhang, zog den überraschten Severus zu sich und noch in der gleichen Bewegung warf sie ihn rückwärts in die Kissen, wobei sie sich rittlings auf ihn schwang.

Severus blinzelte sie erstaunt an und Anjolie grinste auf ihn hinunter. „Ja!", lachte sie überlegen. „So leicht kannst du bei mir vom Herrscher zum Beherrschten werden!"

Severus' verblüffter Blick verschwand und an seine Stelle trat ein gefährliches Funkeln. „So, du glaubst also, nur weil du oben sitzt, hast du auch gleichzeitig die Oberhand?" Seine leise, tiefe Stimme jagte ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das glaube ich nicht, das weiß ich!", schnurrte sie. Die Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick ließ sie Böses ahnen, doch sie würde den Teufel tun und ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen, was auch immer es sein mochte. Jetzt, wo er endlich ihren Wünschen nachkam.

Mit festem Griff legte er seine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich hinunter und Anjolie ließ es sich mit angehaltenem Atem gefallen. Seine Hände glitten höher und je näher sie kam, desto mehr schlang er seine Arme um ihren Körper. Eng umschlungen lagen sie nun aufeinander, ihre Münder nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Anjolie konnte das Verlangen in seinen Augen sehen, doch sie würde ihn nicht zuerst küssen. Das hier war sein Spiel, also sollte auch er die Regeln bestimmen!

Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und es fiel ihr schwer seiner Aufforderung nicht zu folgen. Zu gern würde sie ihn mit einem ‚Nun mach schon!' antreiben, aber das würde ihm nur Genugtuung verschaffen! Was sie wollte, war Befriedigung, und zwar für sie beide!

Seine Augenbraue hob sich wieder, als sie sich nicht rührte. Ohne Vorwarnung hob er seinen Kopf, um ihr einen festen, jedoch nicht harten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Anjolie schloss die Augen und ihr Atem entfuhr ihr in einem wohligen Seufzen. Genau das war es! Genau das wünschte sie sich schon so lange von ihm, seit ihrem ersten Kuss!

Anjolie kam seinem Mund entgegen und rutschte auf ihm etwas tiefer, um ganz mit seinem Körper verschmelzen zu können. Damit brachte sie ihn zum Stöhnen, obwohl Anjolie es eher als Schnurren bezeichnet hätte. Passte eh besser zu ihm!

Sein Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und seine Hände fuhren ihren Rücken runter zu ihrem Po. Er umfasste ihre Pobacken und drückte sie noch näher an sich. Sie konnte seine wachsende Erregung spüren und die Hitze schoss ihr durch den Bauch. Sie ließ ihre Hände durch seine Haare gleiten und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge genüsslich über seine warmen Lippen.

Anjolie rieb ihren Körper an seinem und konnte seine Hitze auf jedem Zentimeter spüren, mit dem sie sich berührten.

„Oh, Anjolie! Wo hast du...", unterbrach die Stimme eines Eindringlings ihre ‚Aktivitäten' und Ginny kam mit Schwung in den Raum gerauscht. Doch bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, blieb sie ruckartig stehen und starrte sie beide groß an. Anjolie konnte Severus unter sich stöhnen hören, aber es war nicht mehr das begeisterte Schnurren von eben. Es glich eher einem Tier in der Falle.

„Oh, ähm..., Entschuldigung. Ich wusste nicht...", stotterte Ginny und bewegte sich rückwärts wieder auf die Tür zu, den Blick noch immer fasziniert auf Severus und Anjolie gerichtet.

Da hörte Anjolie hinter Ginny noch mehr Ankömmlinge und sie riss die Augen auf. _‚Oh nein!'_ Dass Ginny es wusste war kein Problem, aber andere ging es nichts an! „Halt sie auf!", rief sie ihrer Schülerin zu und die reagierte sofort. Sie drehte sich um und wollte die Tür schließen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. „Ach, danke für das Kleid! Es ist wirklich traumhaft schön!", rief sie begeistert.

„Ginny!", knurrte Anjolie warnend.

„Ach ja!", antwortete sie und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich. Anjolie konnte sie mit mehreren reden hören und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Stimmen entfernten. _‚Du hättest wirklich dran denken können, dass Ginny das Kleid heute Abend entdecken würde!'_

Sie wollte sich von Severus herunterrollen, da sie annahm, dass er sich wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen würde. Es war schließlich immer das gleiche mit ihm und seine Erstarrung, war ihr auch nicht entgangen. _‚Wie auch! Du liegst ja mit voller Länge auf ihm!'_

Aber Severus hielt sie zu ihrem Erstaunen zurück. Sie sah ihm in seine schwarzen Augen und konnte es nicht glauben, dort keinen Zorn zu entdecken.

„Was weiß sie?", fragte er, ohne jede Spur eines Gefühls. Anjolie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Glaubst du tatsächlich, was sie hier gesehen hat, könnte sie fehl interpretieren?", fragte sie ungläubig und lehnte ihre Ellbogen neben seinen Kopf auf, um etwas Abstand zu bekommen.

„Sie schien nicht sehr überrascht zu sein!" Seine Stimme klang noch eine Spur kälter. Anjolie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erzählte ihm, das Ginny sie beide beim Tanzen gesehen hatte und seitdem ihre eigenen Schlussfolgerungen zog.

„Deshalb also das seltsame Grinsen!", sinnierte er. Diesen Moment nutzte Anjolie, um einen weiteren Versuch zu starten, sich von ihm herunterzurollen. Doch auch diesmal hielt er sie auf.

„Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet!"

„Ähm,... welche?" Anjolie hatte zur Zeit tatsächlich Schwierigkeiten, ihm zu folgen.

„Wirst du morgen zum Ball erscheinen?"

„Wieso glaubt Dumbledore eigentlich, dass ich das nicht täte? Schließlich hat er mich doch mehr oder weniger selbst dazu überredet!"

„Du bist ihm zu unberechenbar, um deine Handlungen fest einzuschätzen!", antwortete Severus und klemmte ihr eine abtrünnige Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Du könntest mich ja abholen und persönlich dafür sorgen, dass ich zum Ball komme!", schnurrte Anjolie in der Annahme, dass er dieses Angebot nicht einmal in ihren Träumen in Erwägung zog.

„Gut! Ich hole dich Viertel vor Acht ab. Sieh zu, dass du fertig bist! Ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen!" Anjolie blinzelte ihn verdutzt an. _‚Wer bitte war hier unberechenbar?'_ Also heute war er wirklich nicht er selbst!

„Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Severus gemacht?", knurrte sie ihn an und fixierte ihn aus schmalen Augen.

„Rede keinen Unsinn!" Er sah sie ernst an und fuhr mit seinen Händen wieder ihren Rücken hinauf, wobei seine Finger ein heißes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut hinterließen. „Und jetzt runter von mir, bevor wir noch mehr ungebetenen Besuch bekommen!"

Anjolie knuffte ihn gegen die Schulter, kam dann aber seiner Aufforderung nach.

„Du hättest ja abschließen können!", maulte sie vor sich hin, als sie aufstand.

„Ich hatte nicht geplant, mit dir in den Kissen zu landen!", konterte Severus. „Du hast eben immer wieder einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich!"

Anjolie überlegte, ob sie ihm nicht auch ein Kissen an den Kopf werfen sollte, doch Severus war schon aufgestanden und ging mit wehendem Umhang zum Ausgang. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und warf ihr einen intensiven Blick zu. „Vergiss nicht! Morgen Viertel vor Acht!"

Anjolie sah ihm noch hinterher, als die Tür schon längst hinter ihm zugefallen war. Und das einzige, was ihr in den Sinn kam war, dass es morgen wohl doch nicht so schwer werden würde, ihn zu einer gemeinsamen Nacht zu überreden! _‚Rrrrr!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Morgen Viertel vor Acht! ‚Ha, du Großmaul! Hättest je wenigstens abklären können, WO du sie abholst!' _

Severus war auf dem Weg in den Raum der Wünsche und fragte sich, wie er nur so blöd hatte sein können. Als Anjolie ihm gestern mehr oder weniger die Einladung aufgenötigt hatte, war er plötzlich so Feuer und Flamme gewesen, dass sich seine Vernunft vollkommen verabschiedet hatte und er sich nur noch darauf freuen konnte, mit ihr gemeinsam hinzugehen.

Jetzt hoffte er, dass sie automatisch davon ausgegangen war, dass er sie vom Raum der Wünsche abholen würde und er sie nicht erst im Rest des Schlosses suchen musste. Das würde seiner Begeisterung über seine Verabredung einen beachtlichen Dämpfer verpassen! _Aber bei ihr kann man schließlich nie wissen!_

Das hatte sich ja gestern bereits wieder gezeigt! Nachdem sich seine wilde Freude über ihre Verabredung gelegt hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. Er hatte sich wie ein dummer Junge aufgeführt. Sich mit ihr in den Kissen herumzurollen und sie zu kitzeln! Er hatte schon weitaus bessere Einfälle gehabt!

Nichtsdestotrotz erinnerte er sich nur zu gern an ihr herzhaftes, unbeschwertes Lachen. Mit ihr fühlte er sich so frei, konnte sein, wer er wollte und musste nicht bei jeder Handlung und jedem Wort überlegen, wie es aufgenommen werden würde. Obwohl... ab und an musste er auch bei ihr aufpassen, was er sagte. Sie pflegte manche Bemerkungen wörtlich zu nehmen und das konnte ungeahnte, wenn auch angenehme, Reaktionen zur Folge haben.

Severus wollte gerade in den nächsten Gang einbiegen, als Ms. Weasley und Potter um die Ecke kamen. Abrupt blieben alle drei stehen und starrten sich einen Moment irritiert an. Severus konnte sein Glück mal wieder nicht fassen. Potter an den ungewöhnlichsten Orten zu treffen, war ja mittlerweile schon zur Gewohnheit geworden, doch in letzter Zeit entwickelte auch die kleine Weasley die extrem unangenehme Eigenschaft des schlechten Timings. _‚Damit wäre bewiesen, dass sie wirklich zu oft mit Potter herumhängt!'_

Severus beschloss das unbedingt mal bei Anjolie anzusprechen. _‚Vergiss es! Da wird sie sich nicht hineinreden lassen!'_ Diese Stimme ging ihm allmählich gründlich auf die Nerven!

Er wollte sich an den beiden vorbeidrängen, denn im Moment hatte er nicht die geringste Lust sich mit den beiden zu befassen. Aber er beging den Fehler Ginny Weasley dabei anzusehen und musste fassungslos erkennen, dass sie ihn schon wieder breit angrinste. Severus hätte am liebsten laut aufgestöhnt. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich unmöglich!

Severus konnte nicht umhin, stehen zu bleiben und sie mit seinem tödlichsten Blick zu bedenken. „Was genau ist denn so witzig, Ms. Weasley?"

„Ich habe mir nur gerade gewünscht, dabei zu sein, wenn Sie Anjolie jetzt sehen!", antwortete sie aufs Gerade heraus und Severus konnte Potter aufstöhnen hören. Wenigstens hatte er genug Verstand zu erkennen, wann man es zu weit trieb!

„Wie bitte?", fragte Severus scharf und nahm sie genauer in Augenschein. Ihm fiel ihr dunkelgrünes Seidenkleid und ihr weinroter Samtumhang auf, die eine Stange Geld gekostet haben mussten und er fragte sich, wie die Weasleys sich so etwas Teures leisten konnten. Plötzlich kamen ihm ihre Worte von gestern wieder in den Sinn. Anjolie! Aber ging sie damit nicht etwas weit? Die Kleine war schließlich nur ihre Schülerin!

Severus hob seinen Blick wieder und sah Potters Wut in den Augen. Auf Severus' fragend-hochmütigen Blick hin, sah er jedoch Ginny an und gab ihr ein Zeichen zum Gehen. Doch sie war anderer Meinung. Sie lächelte noch immer Severus an und beantwortete seine Frage. „Sie werden sehen, was ich meine, wenn Sie da sind!" Damit schnappte sie Potters Arm und zog ihn mit sich, zweifellos in Richtung Große Halle.

Er sah ihnen misstrauisch nach. So sehr ihn ihre Frechheit anstank, fragte er sich jedoch, was sie mit diesen Worten gemeint haben könnte. Was auch immer ihre Beweggründe dafür waren, es verschaffte ihm eine ungutes Gefühl und versetzte seinen Magen in Aufruhr. Ein Positives jedoch hatte ihr Aufeinandertreffen: Jetzt konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass er Anjolie am erhofften Ort finden würde!

Nervös nahm er seinen Weg wieder auf und legte den Rest der Strecke mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch zurück. Von sich selbst enttäuscht erkannte Severus, dass er sich schon wieder wie ein verliebter Teenager benahm, der seinem ersten Rendezvous entgegenfieberte. _‚Du bist so ein Narr, Severus!'_

Vor der Tür blieb er kurz stehen und atmete tief durch. Er wischte seine feuchten Hände an seiner Robe ab und gab sich einen Ruck. Die Hand auf der Klinke, zögerte er noch einmal. _‚Sollte er anklopfen? – Ach Unsinn!'_

Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür, rauschte in den Raum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Anjolie mitten auf der ehemaligen Tanzfläche mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor einem großen Spiegel stehen sah. Sie begutachtete sich, drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und kaute kritisch auf ihren Lippen herum. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie ein Kleid trug, verschaffte ihm schon weiche Knien, aber als er sah, welche Farben ihre Kleidung hatte, wäre er ihr am liebsten vor die Füße gefallen. _‚Jetzt übertreibst du aber wirklich!'_

„Was meinst du?", riss sie ihn aus seiner Schwärmerei. „Kannst du dich so mit mir unter die Leute trauen?"

Severus atmete tief durch und warf die Tür ins Schloss. „Lass sehen!", antwortete er kühl und ging mit nachdenklichem Blick auf sie zu. Anjolie drehte sich lächelnd um und breitete die Arme aus. Severus schnappte ihre Hände und zog sie etwas vom Spiegel weg.

Um nicht sofort über sie herzufallen, ließ er ihre Hände wieder los und begann langsam um sie herum zu laufen. Sie trug ein langes silbernes Seidenkleid, dass sich hauteng an ihren Körper schmiegte. Um ihre Taille war locker ein langer sattgrüner Seidengürtel geschlungen und betonte ihre Hüften, die ihm im Moment eindeutig zu einladend wirkten. _‚Reiß dich zusammen, Mann!'_

Er konzentrierte sich jetzt lieber auf den langen ebenfalls sattgrünen Samtumhang, der auf ihren Schultern lag. Sie schien einen Faible für Seide und Samt zu haben. Severus beschloss, sich das zu merken. Konnte ja nie schaden! Er blieb hinter ihr stehen und berührte ihr Haar, das sie in Locken hochgebunden hatte und einzelne Strähnen in ihren Nacken und ins Gesicht fielen.

Vorsichtig berührte er eine Locke an ihrem Ohr und strich mit den Fingern an ihrem Hals entlang. Anjolie legte den Kopf zur Seite und Severus konnte die Kurve zu ihrem Nacken hin besser erreichen. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher heran.

„Was soll ich diesem Schweigen nur entnehmen?", fragte sie leise. „Bist du sprachlos, weil ich einfach toll aussehe oder überlegst du, wie du mich am schnellsten wieder los wirst?" Severus lächelte amüsiert. _‚Das könnte dir so passen!'_

„Musst du denn alles so genau wissen?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und spürte, wie sie erschauderte. „Kann ich nicht einmal in Ruhe deinen Anblick genießen, ohne alles kommentieren zu müssen?"

„Wirfst du mir etwa vor, wenn ich wissen will, ob dir gefällt, was du siehst?", fragte sie empört.

„Du würdest mir sogar gefallen, wenn du nackt vor mir stündest!" Er ignorierte ihr undamenhaftes Schnauben. „Aber vor allem gefällt mir, dass du die Farben meines Hauses trägst! Meine Farben!"

Anjolie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob trotzig die Nase. „Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein! Das ist reiner Zufall!"

Severus fühlte, wie sich ein Lachen in ihm hochschraubte. „Natürlich!" Auf seinen Sarkasmus hin schoss ihr Kopf zu ihm herum. Das nutzte Severus schamlos aus. Er fasste unter ihr Kinn, zog sanft ihren Kopf hoch und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Dabei hatte er es eigentlich belassen wollen, doch sobald er ihre Lippen berührte, schoss Hitze durch seinen Körper und er verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Lippen. Anjolie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen seine Brust, während sie seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und seine Finger glitten wie von allein nach vorn zu ihrem Bauch. Als er die Seide ihres Kleides spürte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie eigentlich schon längst auf dem Weg zum Ball sein sollten. Es fiel Severus unendlich schwer, diesen Moment zu zerstören, doch er zwang sich, seine Lippen von ihr zu lösen und flüsterte an ihrem Mund: „Wir müssen los! Wir kommen zu spät!"

Ihren Kopf im Nacken und seine Wange an ihrer gab sie ein wehmütiges Seufzen von sich und warf ihm einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Dann blinzelte sie und murmelte: „Du weißt wirklich, wie man die Stimmung verdirbt!"

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn energisch hinter sich her. Severus konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er fühlte sich unvermittelt an Potter erinnert, der erst vor wenigen Minuten genauso behandelt worden war. Das war für ihn zwar nicht sonderlich schmeichelhaft, aber der Abend versprach interessant zu werden und allein das ließ erst gar keine schlechte Laune aufkommen.

Severus schloss zu Anjolie auf und Hand in Hand machten sie sich auf zur Großen Halle. Währenddessen musste er immer wieder dem Drang nachgeben und sie ansehen – wenn er sich das auch nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erlaubte.

Sie wirkte in dem Kleid so anders! Keine Spur mehr von der Kriegerin. An ihre Stelle war eine Frau getreten, bei der sich bei ihm die Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbaute. Severus wusste, dass es Unsinn war. Schließlich war sie noch immer die gleiche Anjolie, die gehen würde, sobald ihre Aufgabe hier beendet war. Doch er sollte verflucht sein, wenn er diese Hoffnung heute zerstören oder die Verheißung in ihren Augen ausschlagen würde. _Nein, nicht heute!_

An der Treppe zum Eingangsbereich musste Severus erkennen, dass sie wirklich schon später dran waren, als er gewollt hatte. Die Türen zur Großen Halle waren gerade geöffnet worden und die Schüler strömten hinein. _‚Oh nein! Da werde ich mich nicht dazwischen mischen!'_

Anjolie war im Begriff, die Treppe hinunter zu gehen und Severus hielt sie zurück. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, zog er sie zu sich und raunte: „Wir warten hier, bis die Schüler drin sind!"

„Warum?", fragte sie verständnislos.

„Ich will nicht wie eine Sardine zwischen den Schülern eingeklemmt in die Halle geschoben werden!"

Sie lachte leise auf und trat noch einen Schritt an ihn heran, so dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen war. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Du bist der gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer! Die Schüler würden dir doch schon aus dem Weg springen, wenn sie dich von weitem kommen sehen!" Also gegen diese Logik konnte er nun wirklich nichts sagen! Und das brauchte er auch nicht, denn Anjolie schien mit seiner Entscheidung trotzdem einverstanden und hatte auch schon eine interessantere Beschäftigung gefunden.

Die begann an seiner Robe herumzunesteln und ließ den Zeigefinger über seine Brust gleiten. Das sandte ihm heiße Schauer in ein wesentlich delikateres Körperteil und Severus war froh, dass seine Robe lang genug war, um peinliche Momente zu verhindern. Denn eines war klar, es war heute bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn oder Teile von ihm zu solchen Reaktionen veranlassen würde. Und das musste schließlich nicht jeder mitbekommen!

„Ist das etwa eine neue Robe?", schnurrte sie und Severus fasste nach ihrem beharrlich wandernden Finger und zog ihre Hand an sein Herz.

„Selbstverständlich!", flüsterte er.

Sie blickten sich einen Moment schweigend an, bis Anjolies Mund sich seinem Ohr näherte. „Schenkst du mir heute einen Tanz?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich das eigentlich fragen müsste, erinnerst du dich noch daran, was das letzte Mal geschehen ist, als wir miteinander tanzten?"

„Ach sei doch nicht so kleinlich!", schmollte sie. „Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass im Ballsaal irgendwelche Umhänge auf dem Boden rumliegen werden! Du erinnerst dich doch?" Sie brachte ihre Nase nah an seine heran. „Es war _dein_ Umhang, der uns beide zu Fall gebracht hat!"

„_Dich_ zu Fall, meine Liebe! Mich hast du lediglich mitgezogen!"

„Was kann ich dafür, dass du wie eine Klette an mir gehangen hast?", schnappte sie. Severus überbrückte die wenigen Zentimeter, die ihre Nasen trennten und rieb seine zärtlich an ihrer.

„Du hast aber auch immer wieder Ausreden, was? Also gut, du bekommst deinen Tanz! Und noch viel mehr, wenn du willst!" Den letzten Satz hauchte er auf ihre Lippen und Anjolies Mund öffnete sich unmerklich.

„Wow! Ist das so warm hier oder bin ich das?", flüsterte sie und wedelte sich mit ihrer freien Hand Luft zu.

Mit einem leisen Lachen nahm Severus sie beim Ellbogen und begann mit ihr die Treppe hinunterzusteigen. Der Pulk vor der Halle hatte sich aufgelöst und es wurde Zeit, selbst hinein zu gehen.

Im Vorderbereich der Halle angekommen bemerkte er Draco Malfoy und seine Begleiterin Pansy Parkinson. Er sah ihnen mit schmalen Augen entgegen und Severus erkannte, dass er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben musste. Von hier aus konnte man die Treppe ausgezeichnet sehen. Anscheinend hielt der kleine Spion mal wieder seine Augen und Ohren offen und diesmal hatte er sogar einiges zu berichten. Severus war sich durchaus im Klaren, dass er seinen letzten ‚Besuch' Draco zu verdanken hatte.

Severus stoppte bei seinem Schüler und ignorierte das entnervte Stöhnen von Anjolie. „Nun Mr. Malfoy, keine Lust hinein zu gehen?", fragte er mit scharfer Stimme und Draco zog unmerklich den Kopf ein.

„Doch Sir! Wir sind schon auf dem Weg!", murmelte er, warf aber einen seltsamen Blick auf Anjolie und ließ sich letztendlich von einer vor Wut schäumenden Pansy in die Halle schleifen.

Severus sah Anjolie nachdenklich an und fragte sich, ob der heutige Abend wieder böse Überraschungen von Seiten Voldemorts hervorrufen würde. Anjolie allerdings, schien das alles nicht zu interessieren. Wie auch, schließlich konnte sie von Dracos Verbindungen nichts wissen. Und das war auch besser so.

Sie schaute neugierig in die weihnachtlich geschmückte Halle und stellte sich sogar auf die Zehenspitzen, um besser sehen zu können. Ihn amüsierte ihre kindliche Freude und er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber, um ihr ins Ohr zu raunen: „Warum gehen wir nicht rein? Vom Podium aus kannst du alles sehen!"

Sie sank zurück auf die Fersen und grinste ihn schief an. Bis auf ein kleines Zucken um seine Mundwinkel konnte er eine Erwiderung auf ihr Grinsen unterdrücken. Die Unbeschwertheit dieser Frau war wirklich verdammt ansteckend und wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er sich in einen dauerhaft lächelnden Idioten verwandeln! Dass das äußerst verheerend für seinen Ruf wäre, brauchte man nicht zu erwähnen!

Severus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als Anjolie seinen Arm griff und sich bei ihm einhenkelte. Sein Blick blieb auf ihren Händen hängen, die auf seinem Arm lagen. Ganz so einträchtig hatte er sich ihr Erscheinen in der Halle nicht vorgestellt! Das hier erweckte einen eindeutig privaten Eindruck.

Anjolie legte ihren Kopf an seinen Arm, unterbrach damit seinen Blick auf seinen Arm und blinzelte ihn unschuldig an. „Irgendwelche Probleme?"

‚_Sag nichts darauf, sonst reißt sie dir den Kopf ab!'_ „Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" _‚Idiot!'_

Doch zu seiner Überraschung wütete sie nicht los. Stattdessen trat ein teuflisches Funkeln in ihre Augen. Mit den Fingern einer Hand tapste sie verspielt über seine Brust und flüsterte: „Wenn du deinen Direktor nicht enttäuschen willst, dann musst du schon etwas dafür tun! Und wenn du eben deinen Arm dafür hergeben musst!"

‚_Sie glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, ich habe sie wegen Dumbledore abgeholt?'_ „Erpresst du mich etwa?" Severus legte seinen finstersten Gesichtsausdruck auf, doch sie ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken. _‚Hättest du wissen sollen! Das klappt doch schon lange nicht mehr!'_

Sie rückte noch etwas näher heran und drückte seinen Arm unter ihre Brust. Und wieder ein Hitzestrahl! _‚Versuchte sie ihn frühzeitig ins Grab zu bringen?'_

„Nein! Ich versuche dich lediglich gründlich zu überzeugen!" Severus hatte Mühe, sich an seine Frage zu erinnern. Im ersten Moment hatte er schon geglaubt, sie hätte seinen Gedanken gelesen. Offensichtlich beherrschte sie dieses Spiel bei weitem besser, als er gedacht hatte. _‚Also gut! Mal sehen, wie weit sie noch gehen würde!'_

„Dann lass uns gehen!" Schwungvoll betrat er in die Große Halle und zog die verblüffte Anjolie mit sich. Die Halle war mit aufgeregtem Gemurmel erfüllt. Severus steuerte sofort auf das Podium zu und musste sich ein stolzes Lächeln verkneifen, als er die Blicke bemerkte, die man ihnen zuwarf. Das Bemerkenswerteste daran war, dass Anjolie nichts davon zu bemerken schien. Sie schaute sich nur neugierig um, sog jedes kleinen Detail in sich hinein.

An einem Tisch entdeckte sie Ginny Weasley und winkte ihr ausgelassen zu. Diesmal war es an Severus, entnervt zu stöhnen. Musste es denn immer wieder dieser unmögliche Rotschopf sein?

Er zog Anjolie energisch weiter und sah, dass Dumbledore sie entdeckt hatte und freudestrahlend auf sie zukam. „Er sieht müde aus!", bemerkte Anjolie dicht an seinem Ohr, doch Severus hatte keine Zeit mehr, ihr von Dumbledores Problemen zu erzählen, denn sein Direktor hatte sie bereits erreicht.

Der alte Mann zog Anjolie sofort aus Severus' Griff. „Anjolie!", begrüßte er sie herzlich und führte sie zu dem freien Platz neben seinem Stuhl. _‚Es gab einmal Zeiten, da wurde ich auch begrüßt!'_, dachte Severus sarkastisch. Anjolie warf ihm noch einen ‚Hilfe'-Blick über ihre Schulter zu, wurde aber von Dumbledore unbarmherzig auf den für sie gedachten Stuhl befördert.

Severus ergab sich seiner erneuten Einsamkeit und nahm neben Professor Flitwick platz. Anscheinend konnte er schon froh sein, wenn er den ihr versprochenen Tanz überhaupt bekam!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie konnte es nicht fassen. Er ließ tatsächlich zu, dass sie an seinem Arm in die Halle marschierten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte. Nun ja... eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht gedacht, sondern einfach gehandelt. Sie hatte seinen Arm gesehen, ihn sich geschnappt und wie eine Ertrinkende daran geklammert.

Im ersten Moment hatte er ausgesehen, als wolle er sich losreißen, doch zum Glück war er letztendlich auch nur ein Mann und reagierte auf bestimmte angenehme Reize.

Jetzt, hier in der Halle, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden alle Augen auf ihnen ruhen. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, weil sie jeden Augenblick damit rechnete, dass er sich von ihr lösen würde, weil ihm das Gestarre zu viel wurde.

Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie sich in der wundervoll geschmückten Halle umsah. Alles glänzte grün-rot-silbern. An den Wänden hingen silberne Stoffbahnen und an jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Stelle waren Mistelzweige angebracht.

Die vielen Weihnachtsbäume standen noch immer in der Halle, doch sie wirkten weiter zurückgesetzt und nahmen daher bei weitem weniger Platz weg. Um die Tanzfläche herum standen einzelne Tische, an denen die Schüler sitzen konnten und sie waren ebenfalls mit Schmuck überhäuft.

Wenn Anjolie weniger an Severus' Arm schweben würde, hätte sie das Ambiente wohl reichlich überzogen gefunden. Doch in ihrer momentanen Stimmung flimmerten ihr nur die Farben vor Augen und versetzten sie fast in Trance. Es war schon verwunderlich, dass sie Ginny an ihrem Tisch überhaupt erkennen konnte und sie wirkte genauso glücklich, wie Anjolie sich im Moment fühlte.

Severus zog sie zum Podium, wo ihnen Dumbledore bereits entgegenkam. Anjolie bekam einen Riesenschreck, als sie den alten Mann sah. Er hatte zwar wieder sein Funkeln in den Augen, dafür wirkten seine Augenringe jedoch noch dunkler und er sah unendlich müde aus.

Nur ungern ließ sie sich von Severus wegführen und langsam fragte sie sich, ob Dumbledore wirklich so müde war, denn er quasselte nur so drauf los. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Platz stellte er ihr alle Lehrer vor, die sie passierten und Anjolie kam sich so richtig dämlich vor, da sie ja schon alle kennengelernt hatte.

Bei all dem Gerede wünschte sie sich an die Seite ihres ruhigen Giftmischers zurück und war ihm einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Er jedoch zeigt keinerlei Reaktion. Wahrscheinlich war er sogar froh, sie endlich nicht mehr am Arm hängen zu haben. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erkannte sie, dass sie ihren Tanz wohl auch würde abschreiben können!

„Meine Lieben!", erscholl Dumbledores Stimme neben ihr und ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Ich freue mich, dass nun auch die letzten ihren Weg zu uns gefunden haben! Deshalb lasst uns das Fest eröffnen!"

Anjolie durchbohrte Dumbledore mit ihrem Blick. Er nutzte aber auch jede Möglichkeit, um ihr eins über zu ziehen und wenn er sie vor aller Augen wegen ihrer Unpünktlichkeit tadeln musste!

„Und womit ginge das besser, als mit dem heißersehnten Walzer, den ihr alle so ausgiebig geübt habt!" Nach diesen Worten sah er Anjolie aufmunternd lächelnd an. „Würden Sie den Ball mit mir eröffnen?"

Anjolie lächelte schräg. „Glauben Sie, dass ihre Füße das aushalten werden?"

„Ich vertraue auf Severus Lehrerfähigkeiten!", schmunzelte er und half ihr vom Stuhl.

„Das mag ja sein, aber Severus erteilte mir nur eine Stunde und wie die endete, davon konnten Sie sich ja selbst überzeugen!"

„Na dann muss ich eben auf ihre natürliche Anmut hoffen!"

Anjolie lachte herzhaft auf. „Ihre Zuversicht möchte ich haben!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Weg zurück zur Tanzfläche. Als sie dort an Severus vorbeiging, neben dem die Verteidigungs-Tussi, bereit zum Tanzen, stand, ließ sie ihren Finger unauffällig über seine Hand streifen.

Severus Kopf schoss sofort herum und sie schenkte ihm ein bedauerndes Lächeln. Doch bevor sie weiterging, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, Severus Tanzpartnerin einen mörderischen Blick zuzuwerfen. _‚Lass dir ja keine Schwachheiten einfallen, sonst...!'_

Sie spürte Dumbledores sanftes Ziehen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren eigenen Tanzpartner. „Keine Bange! Sie will nichts von ihm!", flüsterte er ihr zu, als sie Position einnahmen.

‚_Was gäbe ich dafür, dass dieser Mann seine Augen und Ohren nicht immer überall hätte!'_ Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und entgegnete: „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Die beiden haben bisher bestimmt nicht mehr als zwei Sätze miteinander gewechselt!"

„Mehr hat es bei mir auch nicht gebraucht!", knurrte Anjolie und hätte sich im selben Moment in den Hintern treten können. _‚Halt die Klappe, Anjolie! Halt einfach die Klappe!'_ „Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln!", schnappte sie und realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie bereits tanzten.

Er lachte herzhaft auf und drehte sie schwungvoll zum Takt der Musik. Es war ein schneller Walzer und Dumbledore zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass ihm das Tempo zuviel wurde. Dieser Mann überraschte sie doch immer wieder!

Langsam genoss sie den Tanz und Anjolie verwarf ihren ursprünglichen Plan, ihn noch heute zu bitten, dass die Weasleys nach Hogwarts kommen sollten, um Ginny ein letztes Mal vor dem Kampf sehen zu können. Da er sich jedoch so sichtlich amüsierte, brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, ihm den Abend dermaßen zu verderben, nur weil sie ihm sagte, dass Ginny und sie in spätestens zwei Tagen das Schloss verlassen würden, um den alles entscheidenden Kampf zu kämpfen.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie heute gekommen sind!"; riss Dumbledore sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich verstehe nicht! Hatte ich denn eine Wahl?", stichelte sie. „Mir klingelt noch heute die _Forderung_ eines gewissen Herrn Direktors in den Ohren!"

„Dann lassen Sie es mich so ausdrücken: Ich bin froh, dass Sie wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht auf mich gehört haben!" _‚Na ja, vielleicht mag ich ja doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen! Ab und an jedenfalls!'_

Während sie sich von ihm über die Tanzfläche schieben ließ, schweifte ihr Blick über die Menge und blieb prompt an ihrem untreuen ‚Hätte-gern-Liebhaber' hängen, der dieses Luder mit dem verdammt dunkelblausten Augen in den Armen hielt, die ihr seit langem begegnet waren.

Wie hieß sie doch gleich? Sie konnte schwören ihren Namen schon einmal bei den Schülern gehört zu haben. _‚Ach, wenn ich doch am ersten Schultag besser zugehört hätte!'_ Sie wusste schon immer gern den Namen derjenigen, die sie in der Luft zerriss!

Mit einem unerwarteten Schlenker, beförderte Dumbledore sie in eine andere Richtung, sodass sie sich an ihm festhalten musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Irritiert blickte sie den kräftigen alten Herrn an und sah ein anderes Paar blauer Augen auf sich gerichtet.

„Ich wäre Ihnen doch sehr verbunden, wenn Sie von etwaigen Mordabsichten meiner DADA-Lehrerin gegenüber absehen würden!", forderte er geradeheraus. „Es ist so unheimlich schwer, für dieses Fach Ersatzlehrer zu finden!"

Anjolies Lippen klappten wieder zusammen und sie fühlte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. _‚Hatte er in ihren Gedanken herumgeschnüffelt?'_ Die Tatsache, dass er es ihr mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit vom Gesicht abgelesen hatte, verdrängte sie wohlweislich!

Sie schenkte ihm einen mürrischen Blick und tastete erneut die Tanzfläche ab. Sie erkannte verschiedene Schüler aus Severus' Tanzstunde wieder – auch das Mädchen, dass es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte. Anjolie bemerkte, dass die Slytherins allesamt sehr elegant tanzten. Ja, gut, die anderen waren auch keine Bauerntrampel, aber diese arroganten, kleinen... wussten sich zu bewegen.

Mit einer ruppigen Bewegung schaffte es Ginny sich in ihr Sichtfeld zu tanzen und gab ihr merkwürdige Zeichen. Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, weil sie diese nicht verstand. Damit zuckte Ginny die Schultern und Anjolie sah wieder Dumbledore an.

„Der Saal ist richtig... glänzend geschmückt!", begann sie wieder ein Gespräch mit ihm.

Er quittierte ihre Bemerkung mit einem Lächeln. „Das klang jetzt aber nicht überzeugt!" _‚Verdammt, warum hast du damit nur angefangen?'_

Sie verzog die Lippen etwas. „Na ja, vielleicht ist's ein wenig überladen!" _‚Anderes Thema! Sofort!'_ „Was ist das für eine Band? Sie spielen sehr gut!", platzte sie heraus und Dumbledore lachte kurz auf.

„'The swinging Goblins'! Eine sehr beliebte Band in der Zaubererwelt." Anjolie sah verwirrt über seine Schulter. _‚Wie Kobolde sehen die aber nicht aus!'_

„Es ist nur ein Name!", erklärte Dumbledore hilfreich.

„Das weiß ich!", schnappte Anjolie und spürte schon wieder, dass sie rot wurde. Dieser Mann hatte wirklich die Fähigkeit, einen wie ein dummes Schulkind dastehen zu lassen!

Endlich wurden die letzten Töne des Walzers gespielt und Dumbledore nutzte noch einmal die Gelegenheit, sie wild herumzuschwingen. Anjolie lachte überrascht auf und hielt sich an ihm fest. „Meine Güte! Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass mir bei einem Tanz mit Ihnen so die Luft wegbleibt! Sie müssen ja in jungen Jahren ein richtig Wilder gewesen sein!"

„Oh, ich glaube, ich hätte Ihnen noch viel mehr als nur den Atem geraubt!", schmunzelte er und griff ihren Ellbogen, um sie zurück zum Tisch zu führen.

„Aber Professor!", blinzelte Anjolie ihn an. „Sie sind ja ein ganz schlimmer Finger!" Sie stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein und sie gingen zu ihren Plätzen. Die nächste Zeit plauderten und lachten sie viel und sie lernte die anderen Lehrer richtig kennen, was zum Großteil Dumbledores Intervention zu verdanken war. Der Mann legte es wirklich drauf an.

Ab und an warf Anjolie einen Blick in Severus' Richtung, doch der war kurz nach der Eröffnung verschwunden. Etwas enttäuscht widmete sie sich wieder Professor McGonagall, die inzwischen neben ihr saß und ließ sich mit amüsanten Geschichten aus dem Haus Gryffindor unterhalten.

Sie schrak richtig auf, als Harry plötzlich hinter ihr auftauchte. „Dürfte ich um einen Tanz bitten?", fragte Harry sie und tanzte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Anjolie warf seiner Hauslehrerin einen erstaunten Blick zu, stand aber bereits auf, um seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Na dann Mr. Potter, zeigen Sie mir, was Sie bei Professor Snape gelernt haben!"

Er schluckte krampfhaft und murmelte: „Erwarten Sie nicht zuviel!" Anjolie sah sich schon mit blauen Füßen aus Hogwarts heraus marschieren.

Die Band spielte zu einem Cha-Cha-Cha auf und sie hörte Harry fluchen. Grinsend folgte sie ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Harry zögerte etwas, als er sie in die Arme nehmen sollte und sie bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass seine Aufforderung nicht freiwilliger Art gewesen war. „Soll das hier ein offener Tanz werden oder hast du Angst, dass ich dich beiße?", drängelte Anjolie.

Harry kam plötzlich auf sie zu und stürzte sich fast auf sie. Er begann zu tanzen und führte sie steif und ruckartig durch den Saal. Anjolie musste eine stichelnde Bemerkung runterschlucken, denn vorhin hatte er sich nicht so unbeholfen bewegt.

„Harry, warum solltest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte Anjolie direkt und prompt verhaspelte er sich in der Schrittfolge.

„Woher...", begann er, bleich und äußerst angespannt, konzentrierte sich dann jedoch wieder aufs Tanzen.

„Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass du dich unwohl fühlst!", erklärte Anjolie und ernteten einen missmutigen Blick von ihm.

„Ginny wollte, dass ich mit Ihnen rede, aber unwohl fühle ich mich nur wegen Professor Snape. Der starrt uns nämlich schon an, seit wir auf der Tanzfläche sind!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Anjolie und die Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme dröhnte selbst ihr in den Ohren. Kurzentschlossen übernahm sie die Führung und schubste Harry so langer herum, bis sie in Richtung Podium sehen konnte.

„Hey, ich führe!", protestierte Harry, doch sie brachte ihn mit einem „Davon träumst du!" zum Schweigen. Sie blickte zum Podium, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken.

„An der Eingangstür!", meldete sich Harry und drehte sie dorthin. Und tatsächlich! Dort stand er mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete sie mit finsteren Argusaugen.

Anjolies Herz machte einen Satz, doch dann musste sie erkennen, dass er nur sauer war, weil sie mit dem ihm verhassten Potter tanzte. Und eben jenen hörte sie jetzt stöhnen. „Was ist?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Warum ausgerechnet er?", fragte er zurück.

„Was meinst du?", hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Das wissen Sie doch genau!", schnappte er.

„Was du nicht sagst! Und woher weißt du es?", zischte Anjolie, wusste die Antwort jedoch schon. _‚Dieses kleine Luder plappert zuviel!'_

„Ginny hat es mir vorhin erzählt, weil ich sie wegen ihres seltsamen Verhaltens Snape gegenüber zur Rede stellte. Was ich aber nicht verstehe, ist was Sie an ihm finden! Er ist so..."

„Ja?", fragte Anjolie mit einem eisigen Unterton. Harry starrte sie einen Moment nachdenklich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nichts!", antwortete er ausweichend. „Der Tanz ist bald zuende. Ich sollte zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen kommen!" Und wie auf Kommando wurde er erneut knallrot. Anjolie wurde langsam neugierig, was er denn auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Draußen im Hofbereich wurden kleine Nischen hingesetzt, wo die Schüler ungestört sein können." Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte, damit er fortfuhr. „Ginny und ich, wir... wir... wollen sozusagen... also wir würden gern..."

„Harry! Wenn du so weiter machst, dann brauchen wir den ganzen Abend, bis wir zum Punkt kommen! Also, was ist los?"

„Snape, ähm..., Professor Snape hat die Aufsicht für den Bereich und verdirbt uns den ganzen Abend!"

„Wieso? Was wollt ihr denn machen, das er nicht zulässt?", triezte sie ihn. Sie hätte es nicht glauben mögen, doch er konnte tatsächlich noch roter werden.

„Können Sie sich das nicht vorstellen?", antwortete er seinen Schuhen.

„Ich kann mir viel vorstellen! Doch ich hoffe, dass du nicht mal die Hälfte davon in deinem Köpfchen mit dir herum trägst!" Er starrte sie jetzt mit großen Augen an.

„Ich wusste doch, dass es eine blöde Idee war!"

„Was genau habe _ich_ eigentlich mit euren Schmuseplänen zu tun?", fragte Anjolie ihn neugierig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr seine Antwort durchaus in den Kram passen könnte!

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ginny meinte, dass Sie ihn ablenken könnten."

„Wie das?", forschte Anjolie.

„Ginny sagte, Sie wären mit Snape zusammen und... stimmt das denn nicht?", stockte er erschrocken.

„Nein! ‚Mit ihm zusammen' ist bei weitem zu hoch gepokert! Außerdem meinte ich, _wie_ ich ihn ablenken sollte!"

„Darauf wollte ich ja hinaus!", zischte Harry. „Wir dachten, Sie könnten mit ihm reden oder Sie bringen ihn dazu, selbst eine der Nischen zu nutzen!" Harry schüttelte sich angewidert und Anjolie fühlte sich dazu veranlasst, ihn weiter zu quälen.

„Nutzen, wozu?" Sie wüsste zu gern, wie weit er gehen würde.

Harry zog die Oberlippe hoch und antwortete: „Na ja, wie wäre es mit Knutschen?"

Wie es das Schicksal so wollte, war genau bei diesem Satz die Musik zuende und Harrys Satz schallte durch die Halle. Sämtliche Gesichter drehten sich zu ihnen herum und wenn Harry nicht ausgesehen hätte, als wolle er gleich im Erdboden versinken, wäre Anjolie in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. „Mann! Wahnsinns Akustik hier!", bemerkte Anjolie, schnappte seinen Arm und schob ihn mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln sanft auf Ginny zu, die ganz in der Nähe saß.

Mit leichtem Druck verfrachtete sie den Jungen auf den Stuhl neben Ginny und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter, das offensichtlich selbst arge Probleme hatte, nicht loszuprusten. „Tu uns beiden den Gefallen und halte deinen Freund hier unter Kontrolle!", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. „Ich werde das gleiche bei meinem versuchen!" Ginny schielte sie verschwörerisch an und nickte.

Als Anjolie sich aufrichtete fiel ihr Blick auf Ron und Hermine, die eng beieinander saßen und Harry noch immer entsetzt anstarrten. Sie legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Du solltest den beiden erklären, was dein Satz zu bedeuten hatte, sonst halten sie dich noch für total durchgeknallt!"

Vergnügt drehte sie sich wieder um und ging zum Podium, wo die Lehrer sie bereits erwarteten. Anjolie konnte die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler spüren – und seine! Sollte er sich doch den Kopf zerbrechen, wie sein Erzfeind den Satz gemeint haben könnte.

Als sie ihren Platz bei McGonagall erreichte, starrte diese sie erwartungsvoll an und auch Dumbledore lehnte sich mit neugierigem Blick nach vorn. Anjolie seufzte ergeben. „Nur fürs Protokoll: Nein, ich werde ganz bestimmt keinen Ihrer Schüler verführen und... der Inhalt dieses Satzes war sowieso nicht für mich bestimmt!"

Dumbledore setzte sich kichernd zurück, doch McGonagall fixierte sie weiterhin. „Glauben Sie mir Professor!", lehnte sie sich zu ihr. „Der Satz war völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen! Und als Einzelsatz hörte es sich bei weitem schlimmer an, als es tatsächlich war!" Sie blickte die Lehrerin verschwörerisch an. „Wussten Sie übrigens, dass Severus Hofaufsicht hat?"

McGonagall schnaubte verächtlich. „Keine Aufsicht! Das ist sein freiwilliger Einsatz!" Anjolie richtete sich gerade auf. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, er hätte Spaß daran, den Schülern den Abend zu verderben!" McGonagall legte den Kopf schräg und Anjolie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut! Ich weiß! Blöde Frage!"

Anjolie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und sah zur Tür. Severus war wieder verschwunden und Anjolie hatte eine bestimmte Ahnung, wo sie ihn finden könnte. Sie entschuldigte sich bei den Lehrern, fing noch McGonagalls amüsierten Blick auf und kämpfte sich durch die tanzende Menge. Es wurde Zeit, dass _sie_ ihren Spaß hatte!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die Nachtluft umfing sie, sobald sie aus der Eingangshalle heraustrat. Anjolie atmete tief ein und sah zum nachtschwarzen Himmel hinauf, an dem trotz Beleuchtung im Hof Sterne zu sehen waren.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, straffte die Schultern und ging die Stufen zum Hof hinunter. Doch als sie ihren Blick über das Gelände schweifen lassen wollte, blieb sie abrupt stehen. Da war kein Schulhof mehr! Sie starrte direkt auf ein gemischtes Blumenmeer aus blutroten Rosen und weißen Lilien. Die Blüten illuminierten im Schein der Fackeln und des bereits wieder abnehmenden Mondes.

Ab und an unterbrachen schwarze Schatten die Gewächse und nach genauerem Hinschauen, erkannte Anjolie sie als Gänge, die ins Innere führten. Vom Schnee war im Hof nichts mehr zu sehen und das, obwohl hier heute Morgen noch mindestens dreißig Zentimeter gelegen hatten.

Langsam nahm sie die letzten drei Stufen und hatte beim ersten Schritt auf den Boden das Gefühl, mitten in den Tropen gelandet zu sein. _‚Das erklärt, warum die Blumen noch nicht zu Eis erstarrt sind!'_ Anjolie schlug ihren Umhang über die Schultern zurück und nahm die Suche nach Severus auf.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass es in den Gängen dunkel wäre, denn die Blumenwände waren so dicht wie Hecken. Doch durch das Illuminieren der Blüten, war es hell genug, um nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern.

Hier und da hörte sie verdächtige Geräusche und Anjolie ahnte, das Severus hier genug ‚zu tun' hatte. Allein der Duft der Lilien und Rosen – eine gefährlich berauschende Mischung – ließ die Schüler wohl auf dumme Ideen kommen, wenn sie nicht gerade ohnmächtig unter einer Hecke lagen.

Nach fünf Minuten war sie zwar einigen Schülern begegnet, die meistens verschreckt auseinander fuhren, aber von Severus gab es keine Spur. Anjolie spürte Ungeduld in sich aufsteigen. So viele Nischen konnte es hier doch gar nicht geben! Der Schulhof war schließlich nicht so groß. _‚Also, wo steckt der Ausreißer?'_ Knutschende Schüler gab es hier zu hauf, das heißt, genug für ihn zu tun!

Sie versuchte über die Blumenwälle zu sehen und sprang auf und ab, um einen Blick in den nächsten Gang zu werfen. „Verdammt! Diese blöden Hecken sind einfach zu hoch!", knurrte sie entnervt. Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie einen gewaltigen Sprung und hätte sich fast auf den Hintern gesetzt, als es kalt hinter ihr samtete. „Hast du Flöhe im Hintern oder wieso springst du hier durch die Gegend?"

Lächelnd fuhr sie herum und runzelte sofort die Stirn, als sie seinen harten Blick sah. „Uhh, was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Du hast dich ja recht schnell von deinem jugendlichen Verehrer trennen können!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Verlierst du so schnell das Interesse?" Seine Lippen waren nur noch zwei schmale Linien und Anjolie ging zu ihm, um seine Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Sie ließ sanft ihren Daumen über seine Lippen streifen, legte dann ihre Hand auf seine Wange und flüsterte: „Ach Severus, manchmal bist du so ein Idiot!"

Seine Zähne mahlten aufeinander und aus seinen Augen sprangen fast Funken. _‚Okay, das waren wohl nicht ganz de richtigen Worte gewesen!'_ Severus packte ihre Hand, schob sie zur Seite und näherte sich ihr bis auf ein paar Zentimeter. „Der letzte, der das zu mir sagte, verrottet jetzt in seinem Grab!"

Anjolie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und unterdrückte ein Lachen, das in diesem Moment mit absoluter Sicherheit völlig fehl am Platz gewesen wäre. „Drohst du mir etwa?"

„Wenn du dir den Schuh anziehen willst!" entgegnete er aus schmalen Augen. Anjolies Selbstkontrolle verabschiedete sich plötzlich ins Nirgendwo. Sie packt ihn seinerseits am Kragen, schob ihn gegen eine Hecke und küsste ihn wild. Von Severus hörte sie nur ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen, bemerkte aber nach kurzer Zeit, dass er ihren Kuss nicht erwiderte. Sofort hörte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf. _‚Ich mag mich irren, aber er gehört anscheinend nicht zu den Männern, die beim Sex darauf stehen, der Unterlegene zu sein!'_

Sie legte ihre Wange an seine und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Lass dir eines gesagt sein: Ich stehe nicht auf Schuljungen, sondern auf Männer! Es ist doch zu schade, dass sich der einzige Mann, für den ich mich momentan interessiere, wie ein kleiner, trotziger Junge benimmt!"

Sie ließ ihn los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. „Wirklich ein Jammer!", stieß sie einmal aus und drehte sich ruckartig in Richtung Schloss, um von diesem beklemmenden Moment zu fliehen – und zwar voll in die nächste Blumenwand. Sie konnte gerade noch die Hände heben und sich damit abstützen, damit sie nicht in die Hecke fiel. Sie prustete angewidert, weil sich einige Blütenblätter in ihren Mund verirrt hatten, wandte sich den wirklichen Gang zu und stürmte ihren Weg zurück. _‚So ein Mist! Das hätte so ein toller Abgang sein können!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus starrte auf Anjolies steifen Rücken, als sie in die Dunkelheit verschwand. Fassungslos versuchte er zu verstehen, warum ihn dermaßen heftige Eifersucht gepackt hatte und dabei war er sich nicht sicher, worüber er geschockter war – die Eifersucht selbst oder die Vehemenz, mit der sie über ihn hereingebrochen war. Und das nicht erst als er Anjolie hüpfend im Gang entdeckt hatte.

Schon als er sie mit Potter hatte tanzen sehen, besonders als sie die Führung übernommen hatte, wollte er am liebsten über die Tanzfläche stürmen, Potter in den Boden stampfen, Anjolie über seine Schulter werfen und dann... tja, dann hatte sein Verstand wieder eingesetzt.

Severus Hand glitt an seinen Mund. Er konnte ihre Lippen dort noch immer spüren. Sie schien entschlossen, ihm ihr Interesse zu beweisen. Nur... warum machte sie sich die Mühe?

Bevor er sich versah, war Severus Anjolie auf den Fersen. Es wurde Zeit, endlich herauszufinden, was sie wirklich von ihm wollte oder ob sie auch zu dem bereit war, was sie so beharrlich signalisierte.

Er ignorierte das entsetzte Aufkeuchen und die vorsichtigen Blicke der Schüler, an denen er vorbei kam. Und als er um die nächste Ecke bog, hatte er sie eingeholt. Sie stand am Ausgang und schnupperte an einer Lilie.

Kurzentschlossen packte Severus sie am Ellbogen und zog sie nach draußen. „Was zum...?", stieß sie aus.

„Sei still!", zischte Severus. „Sei einmal einfach nur still!", murmelte er etwas sanfter. Sie ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm um die Hecken führen und Severus war dankbar, dass sie wenigstens diesmal auf ihn hörte. Denn er befürchtete, dass sie ihn schon mit einer einfachen flachsigen Bemerkung von seinem Vorhaben abbringen könnte. Was auch immer sich hier anbahnte!

Sie erreichten eine versteckte Nische am anderen Ende des Hofes und Severus schob sie hinein. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn fragend an. Ihn verließ dabei fast der Mut. „Was willst du von mir?", presste er heraus und Anjolie entfuhr ein frustriertes Stöhnen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zu den Männern gehörst, denen alles haarklein erklärt werden muss!", ertönte ihre genervte Entgegnung und sie kam auf ihn zu. Severus wollte zurückweichen, weil er einen klaren Kopf behalten wollte, doch sie packte ihn mit beiden Händen entschlossen am Umhang und zog ihn in die Nische.

„Ich will _dich_! Ist das denn so schwer zu begreifen? War ich denn wirklich nicht deutlich genug? Ich will mit dir schlafen, will dich in mir spüren, will dich endlos küssen und mit meiner Zunge solange über deinen Körper fahren, bis du vor Erregung den Verstand verlierst!"

Severus schluckte heftig. Ihre Worte gingen ihm so unter die Haut, dass sein Körper jetzt schon vor Erregung prickelte. Mit dieser Ehrlichkeit hatte er keinesfalls gerechnet, obwohl es ihn eigentlich nicht überraschen sollte. Schließlich hatte sie bisher nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen!

Während er überlegte, was er als nächstes unternehmen sollte, legte sie ihm ihre Arme um den Hals, drückte sich an seinen Körper und begann aufreizend an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Hauchzart ließ sie ihre Zunge über seinen Hals gleiten und Severus konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sie ihr Versprechen wahrmachte und den Rest seines Körpers mit der gleichen Hingabe bedachte.

Severus spürte die Hitze durch seinen Körper jagen und sie sammelte sich pochend an einer äußerst empfindlichen Stelle. Sie ließ ihre Hände durch seine Haare gleiten und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Lippen auf seinen Hals. Severus befürchtete, dass sie ihr Versprechen hier und jetzt einlösen wollte.

„Nicht hier!", stieß er aus und schob sie energisch zurück. Noch einen Moment länger Kontakt mit ihr und er würde alle Skrupel den falschen Ort betreffend in den Wind schießen.

„Was?", hörte er sie fassungslos fragen.

„Nicht hier!", wiederholte er und ging zwei Schritte zurück.

„Und... „, setzte sie an, atmete tief durch und versuchte es von Neuem. „Und wieso sind wir dann den ganzen Weg hierher gelaufen?"

„Ich wollte in Ruhe mit dir reden!", antwortete Severus leise und atmete ruhig, um seine Sinne wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sie blinzelte ihn an und legte ungläubig den Kopf schräg. „Warum sollten wir dann nicht auch hier in Ruhe... Verdammt, Severus! Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig!", rief sie resigniert aus und ließ sich auf die Bank hinter sich fallen.

„Hier ist die Gefahr zu groß, von Schülern erwischt zu werden, die selbst ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen!" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr das erklärte, um sie oder sich selbst zu überzeugen. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, ging er ihr, zog sie hoch und küsste sie hart. „Sei in einer halben Stunde in meinen Privaträumen!", raunte er ihr entschlossen ins Ohr, als er endlich wieder von ihr abließ. Dann ließ er sie los und stürmte zurück zum Schloss. _‚Sie will ihren Spaß? Den soll sie verdammt noch mal haben! Und ich auch!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

‚_Wie jetzt? Ist er endlich willig?'_ Anjolie saß wieder auf der Bank und hatte ihre Hände auf ihre zittrigen Knien gestützt. _‚Wie zum Kuckuck sollte sie die halbe Stunde herumkriegen, ohne vorher die Wände hochzugehen?'_

Vorhin war sie kurz davor gewesen, zu ihm zurück zu gehen und die Sturheit aus ihm herauszuschütteln. Sie hatte es kaum glauben können, als er sie hinter sich herzog.

_Eine halbe Stunde!_ Sollte sie ihm wirklich so viel Zeit lassen und damit das Risiko eingehen, dass er es sich anders überlegte oder, wie er ausdrücken würde, zur Vernunft kam? Anjolie sprang auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Vielleicht konnte sie sich die Zeit dort schneller vertreiben. _Eine halbe Stunde!_ Wozu zum Teufel brauchte er soviel Zeit?

Als sie in den vorderen Bereich des Hofes zurück kam, sah sie gerade noch zwei Gestalten zwischen den Hecken verschwinden, die verdächtig nach Ginny und Harry aussahen. Da würde jetzt anscheinend jemand die freie Bahn ausnutzen! Schmunzelnd ging sie ins Schloss und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu Severus. Sie konnte die restliche Zeit auch vor seiner Tür abtigern.

Sie war schneller durch die Kerkergeschosse hindurch, als ihr lieb war. Sie lehnte an der Wand gegenüber seiner Tür und starrte auf das Eichenholz. Kurz darauf stieß sie sich ab und ging zur Tür um anzuklopfen. Die Hand schon in der Luft stoppte sie, kaute an ihrer Unterlippe und ging wieder zurück in Ausgangsposition. Was sollte Severus denn denken, wenn sie ihm dermaßen auf den Fersen blieb?

Diesmal lehnte sie sich nicht erst gegen die Wand, sondern begann an ihr auf und ab zu wandern. Sie blieb stehen und hätte am liebsten ihren Kopf gegen die Wand gehauen. _Wie ich es hasse, zu warten!_

Sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen die Wand, ließ ihren Kopf auf die Brust sinken und trat mit einem Fuß gegen das Gemäuer. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie das Schloss noch einreißen! Was er da drinnen wohl machte? Sie drehte sich herum und starrte wieder auf die Tür. Was gäbe sie jetzt darum, durch Wände schauen zu können. Anjolie gab es auf. Sie würde jetzt da rein gehen, sollte er doch denken, was er wollte!

Gerade als sie anklopfen wollte, schwang die Tür auf und Severus erschien in der Öffnung. Anjolie blinzelte ihn erstaunt an und wurde letztendlich von seinem Lächeln gefangen genommen. „Hab ich's mir doch gedacht, dass du früher auftauchst! Du bist nicht besonders geduldig, nicht?" Anjolie ignorierte seinen warmen Spott und drängte sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer.

Sofort umfing sie eine Gemütlichkeit, was vor allem dem knisternden Kaminfeuer zuzuschreiben war. Sie nahm ihren Umgang ab und warf ihn auf den Sessel. Jetzt, wo sie hier war, spürte sie eine ungewohnte Nervosität. Da waren ihr die impulsiven Treffen mit ihm viel lieber. Da musste sie nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Zum Glück nahm Severus ihr eine Entscheidung ab. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Hände um ihre Taille legten. „Du wirst doch am Ende nicht etwa kalte Füße bekommen haben?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und begann sanft ihren Nacken zu küssen. Leise Schauer rannen ihr über den Rücken und sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, damit er besser an ihren Hals kam. _‚Hmmm, das könnte er ewig machen!'_

Severus nahm das Angebot umgehend an und ließ gleichzeitig seine Hände zärtlich nach oben wandern, bis sie auf ihren Brüsten zur Ruhe kamen. Hauchzart streichelten seine Daumen über ihre Brustspitzen und in Anjolies Bauch begann es zu ziehen.

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und griff mit beiden Händen nach hinten. Sie packte seine Hüften und drückte ihn gegen sich. Anjolie konnte seine Erregung deutlich spüren und rieb ihren Po daran. Sein Stöhnen strich über ihren Nacken und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Doch zur Strafe rieb er ihre Brustspitzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, die sich sofort aufrichteten.

Zwischen ihren Beinen pochte es und Anjolie atmete tief ein. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen weiter nach hinten und umfasste seine Pobacken. Schnurrend drückte sie die festen Rundungen und bekam weiche Knien, als sie sich vorstellte, was sich da verbarg. _‚Es wird Zeit, es endlich herauszufinden!'_

Sie drehte sich um, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und fuhr aufreizend mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und sah ihm in die nachtschwarzen Augen. Das Verlangen darin raubte ihr den Atem.

Ihre Hände sanken nach unten, strichen über seine Brust und trafen dort auf die Seide seines Hemdes. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er seine Robe nicht an hatte. Sie liebte dieses Hemd an ihm.

Verspielt streichelte sie darüber und genoss das glatte Gefühl unter ihren Fingern. Ob seine Haut sich auch so anfühlte? _‚Was soll's! Weg damit!'_ Entschlossen begann sie sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, doch Severus hatte anscheinend andere Pläne. Er schob ihre Hände weg und zog sie wieder an sich. Wie ein Verhungernder küsste er sie und presste seinen Körper an ihren.

Anjolie seufzte vor Begeisterung und Severus nutzte diesen Moment, um mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund vorzudringen. Seine Hände glitten an ihrem Körper herab und begannen ihr Kleid hochzuziehen. Als seine Hände darunter fuhren und ihren nackten Po umfassten, unterbrach Severus den Kuss und sah sie amüsiert an. „Schon mal was von Unterwäsche gehört?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Reine Zeitverschwendung!", hauchte Anjolie und machte sich über seinen Hals her. Sie konnte sein unterdrücktes Lachen spüren, als sie zärtlich an seiner Kehle saugte. _‚Morgen wird er wirklich einen Grund haben, einen hohen Kragen zu tragen!'_

Severus packte Anjolies Po und hob sie hoch. Sofort schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und atmete tief ein, als sie genau auf die deutliche Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose traf. Sie rieb sich daran und aus Severus Kehle kam ein tiefes Knurren. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich noch mehr und Anjolie senkte ihren Kopf, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Aufreizend rieb sie weiter ihre Hüfte an ihm und spürte wie feucht sie zwischen ihren Beinen wurde, während Severus mit ihr irgendwohin ging. Doch sie war zu sehr mit seinem Mund verschmolzen, als dass sie Lust gehabt hätte herauszubekommen, wohin es ging.

Ihre Zunge spielte mit seiner und der durchdringende Geschmack von Minze reizte ihre Sinne. Er hatte die fast halbe Stunde wirklich sinnvoll genutzt.

Plötzlich umfasste Severus ihre Taille und zog sie von sich weg. Nur widerwillig öffnete sie ihre Beine um seiner Hüfte und ließ sich vor ihm abstellen. Sie spürte Holz an ihren Knien und als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie, dass sie in seinem Schlafzimmer waren. Erstaunt sah sie, dass überall Kerzen in der Luft schwebten und goldenes Licht spendeten.

„Heb deine Arme!", verlangte Severus ruhig und hatte sofort Anjolies Aufmerksamkeit wieder. Er hatte noch immer den Saum ihres Kleides in den Händen und lächelnd folgte sie seiner Aufforderung. Sie hob ihre Arme über den Kopf und Severus zog das Kleid bis zu ihrem Gesicht. Dann trat er so nah an sie heran, bis sie seine Hitze spüren konnte. Mit einem heftigen Ruck befreite er sie ganz und warf das Kleid auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe.

Bedächtig sah er an ihr herab und sog jede Kleinigkeit in sich auf. Anjolie ließ ihn einen Moment gewähren, bis es ihr genug wurde. Sie öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe seines Hemdes und riss den Stoff hektisch aus seiner Hose. Dann fuhr sie mit den Händen über seine Schultern und schob das Hemd mit sich. Mit leisem Rascheln glitt es hinunter und Anjolie zog an seinen Ärmeln, um auch seine Arme zu befreien. Doch alles Ziehen half nichts. Die Ärmel bewegten sich kein Stück. Sie hingen noch an seinen Manschetten!

Ein leises Grollen schlich sich aus ihrer Kehle, als sie Severus anblickte und ein verdächtiges Funkeln in seinen Augen sah. „Lachst du mich etwa aus?", fragte sie mit verengten Augen.

„Würde ich mir nie wagen!", samtete er zurück. Anjolie glaubte ihm kein Wort! Sie packte ihn an den Armen, drehte sich mit ihm und warf ihn quer übers Bett. Langsam kletterte sie über ihn und setzte sich auf seine Knien.

„Dann behältst du dein blödes Hemd eben an!" Sie ignorierte seine hochgezogene Augenbraue und lehnte sich nach vorn, bis ihre Brüste über seine nackte Brust strichen. Sie knabberte und saugte an einer empfindlichen Stelle hinter seinem Ohr und hörte ihn leise stöhnen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er versuchte die Arme um sie zu legen, doch die Ärmel hinderten ihn daran.

„Befrei mich von diesem elenden Hemd!", knurrte er, doch Anjolie beschloss ihn noch etwas zappeln zu lassen. Sie rutschte an ihm hinunter und begann federleichte Küsse auf seinen Hals, seine Brust und seinen Bauch zu verteilen. Sein Hemd hielt sie hinter seinem Rücken gefangen, seit dieser ungeduldige Mann versucht hatte, es nach oben zu ziehen und so seine Arme frei zu bekommen. Allerdings hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, es immer wieder zu versuchen!

Währenddessen zog Anjolie mit ihrer Zunge feuchte Linien über seinen Bauch. Versuchsweise saugte sie an seinen Muskeln und Severus begann sich unruhig unter ihr zu winden. An ihrer Brust spürte sie seine Erregung und sie sank noch etwas tiefer, um sich diesem Problem eingehender zu widmen.

Als Anjolie ihre Fingernägel über den Stoff seiner Hose gleiten ließ, blieb Severus plötzlich regungslos liegen. Sie legte ihre Lippen auf die Schwellung und versengte sich fast an ihm. Einem Impuls folgend, biss sie in seine Wölbung und ehe sie sich versah, lag sie auf dem Rücken und Severus hockte mit Feuer in den Augen über ihr.

Anjolies Herz schlug wild, als er seelenruhig seine Ärmel öffnete und das Hemd achtlos wegwarf. Quälend langsam streichelte er über ihre Brüste und reizte aufs Neue ihre Brustspitzen. Anjolie streckte die Arme über den Kopf und räkelte sich unter seiner Berührung. Severus umfasste ihre Brüste und strich in Richtung Bauch. Er kniete sich hin und schob Anjolie längs aufs Bett. So hatte er genug Platz, um sie nun seinerseits in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Er rutschte zu ihren Füßen, spreizte ihre Beine und versenkte seinen Kopf dazwischen. Sein heißer Mund brannte Küsse auf ihre Schenkel. Anjolie schloss ihre Augen und drückte ihren Kopf in die Kissen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte ihre feuchte, pochende Stelle erreicht. Anjolies Kehle entschlüpften wimmernde Laute, als er ohne zu zögern, seine Zunge hineingleiten ließ.

Ausdauernd und äußerst erfindungsreich quälte er sie, bis sie sich vor ihm wand. „Severus, bitte!", stieß sie aus und sein Kopf tauchte wieder zwischen ihren Beinen auf.

„Bitte, was?", fragte er und sein Atem strich über ihre überempfindliche Haut. Anjolie erschauerte.

„Ich will dich!", hauchte sie und Severus setzte sich auf seine Fersen, während er sie in eine aufrechte Position zog. Mit gespreizten Beinen saß sie nun vor ihm und kam sich viel zu verletzbar vor – eindeutig hirnrissig aufgrund des eben Erlebten.

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?", fragte Severus und hielt ihren Blick gefangen.

Sie winkelte die Beine an und kniete sich vor ihn hin. „Weißt du, ich habe hierfür keinen Plan gemacht!", flüsterte sie und streichelte zärtlich über seine Brust bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch. „Aber es sollte auf jeden Fall ohne deine Hose stattfinden!"

Um ihre Entschlossenheit zu untermauern, rückte sie näher heran, küsste ihn gierig und öffnete Knopf für Knopf seiner Hose. Dann griff sie hinein und befreite ihn aus seiner engen Behausung. Jetzt war es an Severus, die Augen zu schließen. Unbarmherzig rieb sie sein Glied, streichelte über die empfindliche Haut seiner Eichel und griff noch tiefer, um seine Hoden zu umfassen. Damit stöhnte er tief auf, packte sie und warf sich mit ihr aufs Bett.

Er küsste sie gierig und Anjolie antwortete ihm mit gleicher Leidenschaft. Aber es war ich nicht genug! Sie wollte ihn ganz spüren. Während sie sich küssten, griff sie nach seiner Hose und wollte sie weiter nach unten ziehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ungeduldig schob sie Severus zur Seite und rutsche zu seiner Mitte. Mit ruppigen Bewegungen entledigte sie ihn seiner übrigen Kleidung und betrachtete ihn nun ihrerseits. Allerdings wurde ihr Blick immer wieder auf das momentan hervorstechendste Detail gezogen. _‚Soviel Bitten um Aufmerksamkeit muss doch belohnt werden!'_

Mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in den Augen setzte Anjolie sich über seine Beine und Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hatten wir das nicht schon?", fragte er und klang sträflich gelangweilt.

„Nicht, wie ich es wollte!", entgegnete sie und legte soviel Verheißung in ihren Blick, dass er schlucken musste. _‚Dir werde ich schon helfen! Von wegen, den Gelangweilten spielen!'_

„Ich... ich dachte, du hättest keinen Plan!", stammelte er, als ihre Fingernägel um sein Glied herum ihre Kreise zogen.

„Kein Plan!", hauchte sie und beugte sich über seinen Penis. „Aber eine gewisse Vorstellung!" Damit nahm sie ihn in den Mund und glitt mit ihrer Zunge über die Spitze. Severus legte seinen Kopf zurück, die Hände in das Laken verkrallt und ließ sie gewähren. Anjolie schenkte ihm genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit und Geduld, wie er ihr vorhin.

Manchmal spürte sie seine Hände in ihren Haaren und manchmal bewegte er seine Hüfte, damit sie ihn tiefer aufnahm. Anjolie umfasste sein Glied und rieb mit dem Daumen an seiner empfindlichen Spitze entlang, bis sie entschied, dass es Zeit für mehr wurde.

Sie setzte sich über ihn und führte sein Glied mit einem wohligen Seufzer ein. Severus riss die Augen auf und sein Blick verschmolz mit ihrem. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften rhythmisch und begrüßte das wilde Pochen mit dem ihr Körper antwortete. Severus legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und passte sie seinem Rhythmus an. Anjolie lehnte sich zurück und gab sich dem Gefühl völlig hin.

Da richtete Severus sich auf und leckte über ihren Hals und ihre Kehle. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht und nahm seine Lippen für sich ein. Ohne jede Zurückhaltung erwiderte er ihre Küsse und drängte sie, sich schneller zu bewegen. Anjolie schluckte sein Stöhnen und konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Plötzlich riss Severus sie herum, warf sie auf den Rücken und rollte sich auf sie. Anjolie strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stieß mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine Lippen, während Severus hart in sie eindrang.

Er drückte sie in die Kissen und stieß kräftig zu. Anjolie fühlte, wie sich die Erregung in ihr aufbaute. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und kam ihm völlig entgegen. Severus vollzog eine bösartige kleine Bewegung, die sie vor Begeisterung aufschreien ließ und sie an den Rand ihrer Beherrschung brachte. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, damit er noch tiefer zu ihr kommen konnte.

Severus stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und biss die Zähne aufeinander, während er sie konzentriert immer mehr zum Höhepunkt trieb. _‚Oh bitte, halt noch etwas durch!'_ Immer wieder vollführte er diese kleine Drehung und Anjolie hatte das Gefühl, sie stände kurz vor der Explosion. Sie bewegte ihre Hüfte in seinem Rhythmus und Severus entfuhr ein tiefes Stöhnen. Er legte seine Stirn auf ihre und er stieß plötzlich langsamer, aber dafür intensiver.

Anjolie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie krallte sich an ihn und ließ sich von der Welle davontragen. Mit heftigen Zuckungen lag sie unter ihm und ihre Schreie mischten sich mit seinem Stöhnen. Immerzu stieß er in sie und trieb ihren Höhepunkt mit jedem Stoß erneut an, bis er mit einem tiefen Grollen auf ihr zusammenbrach.

Einige Minuten blieben sie so liegen und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Severus' Gesicht war ihrem Hals zugewandt und sie spürte die ruhiger werdenden Luftzüge.

„Hättest du ein Problem damit, wenn ich hier und jetzt einschlafe?", fragte er mit weicher Stimme.

„Wenn du keins damit hast, dass ich dich bald wieder aufwecke, um von vorn anzufangen!", antwortete sie zufrieden.

„Solange das nicht in der nächsten viertel Stunde passiert!", entgegnete er schlaftrunken und Anjolie umarmte ihn enger. Da spürte sie Striemen auf seinem Rücken, wo sie ihn zweifellos gekratzt haben musste. Sie wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen, doch er war schon eingeschlafen, noch immer in ihr.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_So, jetzt habe ich's hinter mir! Ich hoffe, es ist gelungen!_

_Ich möchte mich herzlich für die Reviews bedanken! _

_Danke an dax, hbt3 und eva! _

_hbt3: Ich hoffe, die Entwicklung entspricht endlich deinem Wunsch. Sie haben sich aber auch arg Zeit gelassen. Was die arme Ginny betrifft, die werde ich mit nicht mehr ganz so vielen Dämonen mehr quälen. Ich habe jetzt andere im Auge!_

_eva: Danke für deine lieben, lieben Worte! Vielleicht hatte ich wirklich mal eine gute Phase, für das Kapitel! Allerdings befürchte ich, dass es bei dem hier nicht so toll wurde, da mich das ‚Thema' echt nervös gemacht hat! (Vielleicht auch ein Grund, weshalb die beiden solange brauchten!;-)_

_Bis bald, Rosifer_


	15. Böses Erwachen

_Hallo Ihr Lieben! Hier kommt mein nächstes Kapitel! (Ach, nee! Das hättet ihr jetzt bestimmt nicht ohne Vorwarnung gedacht, oder!) _

_Ich bin froh, dass ich euch nicht mit meinem letzten Kapitel verscheucht habe und hoffe, dass ich euch mit diesem genauso gut unterhalten kann! _

_Vielen lieben Dank amarganth, dax, Ludivine Malfoy (Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass ich Wünsche nicht prompt erfülle!;-) und eva für eure Reviews! – Mir ist ein riesen Stein vom Herzen gefallen! _

_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1_

15. Kapitel – **Böses Erwachen**

Severus erwachte, als das erste Tageslicht durch sein Fenster schien. Er war völlig gerädert, doch zum ersten Mal richtig zufrieden. Sein Arm glitt tastend zur Seite und suchte nach dem Grund seiner angenehmen Erschöpfung. Doch sie war nicht da.

Seine Ruhe war auf einen Schlag verschwunden. Severus setzte sich sofort auf und im ersten Moment befürchtete er, alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Er sprang aus dem Bett, hielt nach Anhaltspunkten Ausschau, dass das nicht der Fall war. Solch einen Streich konnte ihm sein Kopf doch nicht spielen!

Plötzlich hörte er aus dem Bad Geräusche. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und er lief hinein. Doch völlig geschockt erstarrte er im Türrahmen. Sein Bad glich einem Schlachtfeld! Was hatte sie hier nur gemacht?

„Das ist doch einen einladenden Anblick am frühen Morgen!", kam es aus Richtung Badewanne und Severus entdeckte sie im dampfenden Wasser. Sie tastete ihn von oben bis unten ab und Severus wurde unbehaglich zumute, als er registrierte, dass er noch nackt war. Er klaubte seinen Bademantel vom Boden und zog ihn sich über. „Was denn? Plötzlich schüchtern?", stichelte sie, doch Severus ignorierte sie und sah sich erneut im Bad um. Sie hatte es regelrecht auseinander genommen!

„Was hast du hier veranstaltet?", knurrte er entnervt.

„Einen guten Badezusatz gesucht!"

„So etwas habe ich nicht!"

„Na herzlichen Dank! So schlau bin ich jetzt auch schon!", schnappte Anjolie. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und bat: „Komm zu mir!" _‚Unersättlich!'_

„Willst du mich frühzeitig ins Grab bringen?", brummte und hob ein paar Handtücher auf. _‚Wie soll ich mich in diesem Saustall entspannen?'_

„Also was du immer denkst!", grinste sie. „Ich will nur, dass du mit mir badest!"

„Nein danke!", brummte er wieder. _‚Als würde das nicht aufs gleiche hinauslaufen!'_

„Severus! Ich weiß, was du letzte Nacht getan hast! Du _brauchst _ein Bad!" Severus sah sie finster an. Sie hatte Recht, das wusste er, doch er befürchtete auch, nur als Krüppel aus diesem Zimmer herauszukommen.

Doch gehorsam zog er seinen Bademantel wieder aus und ging zu ihr. „Aber _nur_ baden!", bestimmte er entschlossen und kletterte zu ihr in die Wanne.

„Rücken zu mir!", mahnte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Er bestrafte sie mit einem bösen Blick, folgte ihrer Aufforderung jedoch, wenn auch mit einem Flimmern im Bauch. _‚Verdammt! Wann wird mir mein Körper endlich wieder gehorchen?' _Er spürte, wie sie begann, seinen Rücken mit einem Schwamm zu waschen und zuckte kurz, als ihn ein Schmerz durchfuhr.

„Tut mir leid!", murmelte sie ihm zu. „Ich sollte wohl mal meine Fingernägel stutzen!" Severus lehnte sich nach vorn und legte seine Unterarme auf seine Knie. Leise lächelte er in sich hinein. Er hatte schon weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen gehabt und die waren bei weitem nicht mit so angenehmen Erinnerungen behaftet!

Gelöst ließ er sich von ihr verwöhnen und protestierte selbst dann kaum, als sie ihm seine Haare einseifte – mit Veilchenshampoo. _‚Diese Frau wird meinen Ruf völlig ruinieren!'_ Und er fragte lieber nicht, wo sie das Shampoo her hatte.

Er wurde nur ein wenig unruhig, als sie ihn an ihre Brust zog und begann seine Vorderseite einzuschäumen. Und als sie ihm zu tief kam, schritt er vehement ein und wusch sich selbst weiter. Das würde er nicht lange ohne jede Reaktion überstehen! _‚Und ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der die gesetzte Regel nicht einhält!'_

Zuletzt lag sein Kopf ruhig an ihrer Brust und Severus schwelgte still und heimlich in Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, während Anjolie ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten ließ. Plötzlich kam ihm etwas in den Sinn, was er gestern völlig verdrängt hatte und er riss die Augen auf. „Wieso konntest du eigentlich Cha-Cha-Cha tanzen?"

Anjolies Finger stoppten abrupt. „Ups!", entfuhr es ihr und Severus drehte sich betont langsam zu ihr um.

„Soll das heißen, dass du gelogen hast? Du kannst tanzen und hast gelogen, um nicht Unterricht geben zu müssen!", folgerte er, mühsam beherrscht.

„Ähm, jah!", druckste sie und sah ihn mit einem treuen Hundeblick an.

„Der wirkt bei mir nicht!", fauchte Severus. Er konnte es nicht glauben. _‚Sie hat mich reingelegt! All die qualvollen Stunden hätten überhaupt nicht sein müssen!'_

„Was regst du dich so auf? Das hättest du doch auch getan, wenn Dumbledore nicht gewusst hätte, dass du tanzen kannst!" Severus mahlte mit den Zähnen und ließ sich nur widerwillig wieder von ihr umdrehen und an ihre Brust ziehen. „Ach komm schon! So schlimm war es doch gar nicht! So wie ich es mitbekommen habe, war es auch recht lustig!"

„Für dich vielleicht! Du warst ja nicht der Lehrer, der diesen miserablen Leistungen gemessen wurde!", knurrte er bockig. _‚Sie hat ja keine Ahnung, wie unerträglich es war, diese Trampel jeden Tag ertragen zu müssen!_'

„Was redest du da? Der Großteil der Schüler hat den Ball doch überstanden, ohne sich was zu brechen! Das muss doch auch honoriert werden!" Severus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er spürte ihr lautloses Lachen an seinem Rücken.

„Machst du dich etwa lustig über mich?", fragte er gefährlich leise.

„Ja!", platzte sie heraus und prustete los. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und sah, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Freut mich, dass du dich so amüsierst, du verlogenes Biest!"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Nase und flüsterte: „Du machst es einem aber auch zu leicht!"

Zu seiner gepfefferten Antwort kam er nicht mehr, da aus dem Wohnzimmer her Rufe erklangen und sie beide erschrocken auseinanderfahren ließ. „Wer ist das?", fragte Anjolie verärgert. „Und wie kommt er hier rein?"

Severus glaubte Remus Lupins Stimme zu erkennen und kletterte schleunigst aus der Wanne. Wenn der es wagte ihn zu stören, dann musste es sich um eine wichtige Ordensangelegenheit handeln.

„Severus!", hörte er Anjolies nörgelnde Stimme.

„Nicht jetzt!", schnappte er und stürmte los.

„Dein Bademantel!", hörte er sie noch, als er gerade zur Badezimmertür heraus war. Entnervt tappte er zurück und nahm den Mantel von ihr entgegen, den sie ihm offenbar gerade hinterher tragen wollte – splitternackt. Severus sparte sich die Bemerkung, dass sie sich lieber selbst einen anziehen sollte, bevor sie ihren Luxuskörper Fremden zur Schau stellte und stürzte wieder hinaus.

Im Wohnzimmer erwartete ihn Lupins Kopf im Kamin und er legte sofort los. „Severus, komm bitte sofort ins Büro vom Direktor! Es ist dringend!" Damit verschwand er wieder und ließ einen mürrischen Severus zurück. _‚Das hätte Dumbledore ihm auch selber sagen können!'_ Doch was war, wenn er das nicht konnte?

Er lief wieder ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. Anjolie kam, bereits angezogen und mit tropfenden Haaren, aus dem Bad und fragte: „Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber es klang dringend!" Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, Anjolie schnappte sich ihren Umhang und folgte ihm hinaus. Severus sah sie unwillig an. „Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Raus! Glaubst du etwa, ich bleibe allein in deiner Wohnung hocken und drehe Däumchen?" Severus fühlte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte erst geglaubt, sie wolle mit ihm zu Dumbledore, aber _diese_ Antwort gefiel ihm noch viel weniger. Doch er schluckte seinen Frust wieder runter. Dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit! „Wie du meinst!", entgegnete er kurzangebunden und drehte sich um, um sich ins Büro des Direktors aufzumachen.

Als er an der Großen Halle vorbeikam, war es dort drin totenstill. Severus fuhr es eiskalt über den Rücken. Das war kein gutes Zeichen!

Vor Dumbledores Büro angekommen, war der Speier bereits offen und er konnte ungehindert hochgehen. Severus flaues Gefühl im Magen wurde immer stärker und er atmete erst noch einmal tief durch, bevor er anklopfte.

„Herein!", drang Dumbledores Stimme klar durch die Tür. Severus trat ein und blickte erstaunt auf einen Teil des inneren Kreises vom Orden. Neben den beiden Weasleys waren Shacklebot, Tonks, Moody, Lupin und, nicht zu vergessen, seine verehrte Kollegin McGonagall anwesend. Severus stöhnte innerlich, schloss die Tür und sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Severus, gut, dass du so schnell kommen konntest!", setzte Dumbledore an. „Ich hatte zwar gehofft, du bringst Anjolie mit, doch dazu später. Ich komme gleich zum Punkt! Vor einer viertel Stunde wurde Harry aus der Großen Halle entführt!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie folgte langsam Severus' Spur hinaus aus den Kerkern. Beunruhigt dachte sie an seine Reaktion auf ihre Antwort auf seine Frage. Bei seinem Blick hatte sich ihr ein Kloß im Magen gebildet. Wie würde erst seine Reaktion aussehen, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie morgen mit Ginny das Schloss verlassen würde? Und sie würde es ihm bald sagen müssen – sehr bald!

Anjolie wurde schlecht. Eine Leistung, wenn man bedachte, dass sie keinen Magen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie es ihm längst hätte sagen müssen. _‚Er wird mir den Kopf abreisen. Oder gar nicht mehr mit ihr reden.'_ Wenn sie die Wahl hätte, dann war ihr ersteres bei weitem lieber!

Zerknirscht legte sie ihre Arme um ihren Bauch und steuerte den Trainingsraum an. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich umzog! Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerte, rümpfte sie die Nase. Es roch unheimlich stark nach Rosen und sie fragte sich, ob das gestern Abend genauso gewesen war. Ihr war es jedenfalls nicht aufgefallen! Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, um dem ‚Geruchsbereich' zu entkommen. _‚Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!'_

Kopfschüttelnd lief sie weiter, doch diese Ablenkung hielt nicht lange an. Den gesamten Weg über, kamen ihr immer wieder Severus' Gesichtsausdruck und seine noch bevorstehende Reaktion in den Sinn. Ihr zogen sich sämtliche Gedärme zusammen und am liebsten hätte sie sich in irgendeine Ecke verkrochen und abgewartet, bis sich alle Probleme von allein verzogen. Doch sie lebte schon zu lange, um sich dieser Art Illusion hinzugeben.

Sie schleppte sich in den Trainingsraum und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als man ihren Namen rief. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie die halbe Gryffindor-Schülerschaft vor sich. Ginny kam auf sie zugerannt und warf sich in ihre Arme. Zögernd schloss Anjolie ihre Arme um sie und sah Ron und Hermine an, die mit am nächsten bei ihr standen.

Sie sahen beide völlig durcheinander aus und Hermine war total verweint. Bei Anjolie schlugen sämtlich Alarmsirenen an. „Was ist los?", fragte sie und sah Ginny an.

„Harry!", presste sie heraus und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Anjolies Hals. Sie schluchzte markerschütternd und ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Anjolie sah sich im Raum um. Sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken und hatte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet. Sie löste Ginny von sich, umfasste ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und sah ihr in die rotumrandeten Augen.

„Ginny, was ist passiert?" Ginny schniefte und schluckte schwer.

„Sie haben Harry entführt! Direkt vor unseren Augen!"

„Wer ‚sie'", hakte Anjolie nach und entfernte mit ihren Daumen Ginnys Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Man hat niemanden gesehen!" Zu allem Überfluss bekam Ginny auch noch einen Schluckauf. „Wie konnte er dann entführt werden?", fragte Anjolie, diesmal an Hermine gewandt.

„Wir wollten gerade wieder die Halle verlassen, als Harry aus unserer Gruppe gerissen wurde. Aber wir konnten niemanden sehen! Und gleich darauf hat sich ein... es sah aus wie ein schwarzes Loch, was da mitten in der Luft erschien und Harry wurde hineingesogen. Wir haben noch versucht ihn festzuhalten, aber... wir waren einfach nicht stark genug!" Hermine schluchzte auf und Ron legte einen Arm um sie.

Anjolies Herz indes schlug wie verrückt. Ein schwarzes Loch? Wohl eher ein Dimensionstor! _Das war nicht gut! Das wirklich nicht gut!_ Allerdings sogen die Tore niemanden an. Es musste also jemand hier gewesen sein... aber wer. Sie musste unbedingt wissen, wer ihn geholt hatte. Allein die Identität des Entführers bestimmte, ob Harry noch lebte oder nicht und ob es sich lohnte, ihm nachzuhetzen oder ihn lieber gleich abzuschreiben!

„Ist das alles woran ihr euch erinnern könnt?", fragte Anjolie in die Runde und streichelte Ginny, die immer noch kläglich zitterte, beruhigend über die Haare. „Bitte überlegt noch einmal! Jede Kleinigkeit, kommt sie euch auch noch so unbedeutend vor, könnte helfen!" Doch die Schüler schüttelten den Kopf und Anjolie wurde schwer ums Herz. Sie würde den Jungen vermissen!

„Da...", setzte Ron plötzlich an, verstummte aber sofort wieder und starrte auf seine ausladenden Füße.

„Was Ron?", hakte Anjolie energisch nach.

„Ach, es ist Unsinn!", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ron! Ruck raus damit!", zischte Anjolie und Hermine versetzte ihm einen kleinen Seitenstieber.

Er warf Hermine einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und sah dann Anjolie an. „Da war... es hat stark nach Rosen gerochen!" Anjolie blinzelte Ron nur an, denn für einen Moment hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen. _‚Du bist ja so blöd!'_ Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen? _‚Weil du Severus im Kopf hattest?'_ Rosenduft! Wie hatte sie nur annehmen können, dass so starker Duft noch vom Vortag übrig war? Anjolie kannte nur einen, den ein ständiger Rosenduft begleitete. Aber warum er? „Ich wusste doch, dass es Blödsinn ist!", hörte sie Ron niedergeschlagen.

„Nein, Ron. Du hast meine Reaktion falsch interpretiert! Du hast mir sogar sehr geholfen!" Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer erschien in seinen Augen.

Anjolie schob Ginny von sich weg und legte ihre Hand unter Ginnys Kinn, um ihren Kopf zu heben. „Ginny, es besteht Hoffnung, dass Harry noch lebt!" Ginny keuchte erschrocken auf, aber Anjolie sprach ungerührt weiter. Sie war jetzt zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, warum der Entführer sich da reinhängt, aber er ist nicht dafür bekannt, ohne die geringste Veranlassung zu töten. Und ich bezweifle, dass Harry ihm eine geben wird bzw. kann!"

„Sie wissen, wer Harry entführt hat? Können Sie ihm helfen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. Anjolie war nicht scharf darauf, hinter Harry und seinem Entführer hinterher zu jagen, denn es würde sie an einen Ort verschlagen, den sie eigentlich nie wieder sehen wollte. Doch die Angst und der Schmerz in den Augen dieser Kinder und vor allem in Ginnys drängten sie zum Handeln. Und ein ganz klein wenig wusste sie in ihrem Inneren, dass sie nicht mit der Schuld würde leben wollen, den Jungen einfach so im Stich gelassen zu haben! _‚Verdammt, du bist viel zu weich geworden!'_

„Ich kann es versuchen!", antwortete sie zögerlich und seufzte abgrundtief.

„Nicht versuchen! Sie müssen ihm helfen!", drängte nun Ron.

„Ach Ron! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du da verlangst. Du weißt nicht, wo dein Freund jetzt ist und wo ich hin muss!", murmelte Anjolie.

„_Wir_ hin müssen!", korrigierte Ginny bestimmt.

„Das kannst du dir gleich wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen!", entgegnete Anjolie sanft, aber kompromisslos. „Die rechnen mit einem Rettungskommando und ich werde dich ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht so leicht in die Arme spielen!"

An die Gruppe gewandt sagte sie: „Ihr werdet euch schleunigst in euren Turm begeben!" Die Proteste ignorierend sah sie Ginny wieder an. „Und wir beiden Hübschen statten jetzt dem Herrn Direktor einen Besuch ab!" Sie schnappte Ginnys Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Jetzt hieß es, eine Mission zu planen. _‚Scheiße! Der Tag hatte so vielversprechend angefangen!'_

Nach einigen Metern hatte Ginny sie eingeholt und lief neben ihr her. Ab und an hörte Anjolie noch ein Schniefen, doch insoweit schien sie sich beruhigt zu haben.

„Ich habe dich noch nie mit nassen Haaren gesehen!", flüsterte Ginny. _‚Das nenne ich einen abrupten Themenwechsel!'_

„Du hast mich ja auch noch nie kurz nach dem Baden erwischt!"

„Du badest?", fragte Ginny erstaunt. Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Ginny schräg von der Seite an.

„Es war nötig!", schnappte sie.

„Warum?" So gern Anjolie das Mädchen auch mit diesem neuen Thema abgelenkt hätte, das ging sie ja nun wirklich nichts an!

„Sei nicht so neugierig, du kleine Schnüffelnase!" Sie erreichten den Speier vor Dumbledores Büro und Anjolie war richtiggehend begeistert, dass er offen war und sie nicht erst das ganze Schloss zusammenschreien musste, um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen. Sie liefen die Wendeltreppe hinauf und stoppte an der Tür, als sie verschiedene Stimmen dahinter hörte. Mit so vielen Zuhörern hatte sie nicht gerechnet!

Sie straffte die Schultern und klopfte energisch an. Sie trat auf das leicht fragende „Herein!" ein und zog Ginny hinter sich her. „Professor Dumbledore, tut mir leid, dass ich Ihre kleine Versammlung sprengen muss, aber ich habe ein paar Informationen, die Sie interessant finden könnten!"

Sie entdeckte Mr. Weasley und an seinen Arm geklammert, eine rundliche, entsetzt aussehende Frau, die sie für Mrs. Weasley hielt. Sie schob Ginny sanft in ihre Richtung und die warf sich auch in die Arme ihrer Eltern, doch nicht ohne vorher noch einen intensiven Blick auf Severus bzw. auf dessen nasse Haare zu werfen.

Anjolie bezog vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch Stellung und legte ohne Aufforderung los. „Ginny und einige andere Schüler haben mir von dem _Vorfall_ erzählt und ich befürchte, ich weiß wer das war und wo Harry sich jetzt aufhält!" Dumbledore richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und stützte sich auf seine Armlehnen.

„Auch wenn mich das nicht gerade vor Freude in die Luft springen lässt, werde ich mich auf den Weg machen und nach dem Jungen suchen. Allerdings muss ich Sie auch um Ihre Mithilfe bitten!" Sie machte eine Pause, um Dumbledore wenigstens zum Schein die Gelegenheit zu geben, seine Mithilfe zu versichern.

„Alles, soweit es in meiner Macht steht!" _‚Hm, nicht ganz so enthusiastisch, wie ich es erhofft hatte, doch immerhin kein ‚nein'!'_ Sie nickte ihm zu und sammelte kurz ihre Gedanken.

„Mein dringendstes Anliegen ist Ginny!" Sie spürte, wie sich der Blick des Mädchens in ihren Rücken bohrte. „Ich weiß, dass sie liebend gern mitkommen und ihren Freund retten möchte, doch das kann und will ich nicht zulassen!"

„Warum? Ich kann dir helfen!", schrie Ginny mit mehr Verzweiflung als Verstand in der Stimme.

Anjolie sah auf den Schreibtisch, als sie ihre Meinung verteidigte. „Das habe ich dir doch vorhin schon gesagt, Ginny! Genau das erwarten sie doch! Sie wollen dich weglocken und noch vor dem Zweikampf töten! Und glaub mir, _dort_ wird es ihnen nicht schwer fallen! Ich gehe allein!" Die letzten Worte sagte mit Bestimmtheit und blickte wieder Dumbledore an.

„Sie verstehen jetzt sicher, warum ich Sie bitten möchte, auf Ginny aufzupassen! Aber..." Sie sah Ginnys Eltern an. „...vielleicht würden sich ja ihre Eltern anbieten, etwas Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen! So können sie auch gleich Abschied nehmen – zumindest vorläufig!"

„Wir bleiben gern, aber... was meinen Sie mit... ‚Abschied nehmen'?", stotterte Mrs. Weasley.

„Keine Angst! Nichts ernstes! Ginny und ich verlassen nur das Schloss, sobald ich von meiner kleinen Rettungsaktion wieder da bin." Sie wandte wieder dem Direktor den Kopf zu, dessen Augen sich verengt hatten. „Es wird zu gefährlich für alle anderen im Schloss! Wenn ich mit Ginny weg bin, dann ist niemand hier mehr interessant für die Dämonen und ich selbst muss mich nur noch auf Ginnys Schutz konzentrieren!"

Dumbledore nickte langsam und gab sich für den nächsten Punkt einen Ruck. „Wie ich schon sagte, erwarten die Dämonen den Rettungsversuch von Harry. Das heißt aber auch, dass sie mir einen _herzlichen_ Empfang bereiten werden. Für den Fall, dass ich es nicht schaffe, sollten Sie den genauen Zeitpunkt des Zweikampfes wissen, denn es könnte durchaus der Fall sein, dass sie versuchen, Ginny früher in einen Kampf zu verwickeln und so doch noch gewinnen!... Der Kampf beginnt am 31. Dezember, um genau zwölf Uhr mittags. Nicht früher und nicht später!"

Sie hatte das entsetzte Keuchen einiger Anwesenden gehört und konnte sich vorstellen, wie groß ihre Angst war, Harry vielleicht doch nie wieder zu sehen. Doch Anjolie konnte es nicht ändern. Es musste einfach gesagt und dafür gesorgt werden, dass Ginnys Anstrengungen der letzten Monate nicht umsonst waren!

„Und da gibt es noch einen Bitte!" Dumbledore schloss kurz die Augen, nickte ihr dann jedoch zu, um fortzufahren. „Ich werde meine Suche in der Großen Halle beginnen. Dazu öffne ich ein Dimensionstor, um das ein starker Schutzzauber gelegt werden muss, da es von beiden Seiten genutzt werden kann. Beherrschen Sie den Schutzzauber der Alten Weisen?"

„Nein!", schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Ich weiß, wo wir die nötigen Information herbekommen!", schaltete sich Arthur Weasley ein. Anjolies Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum und sie fixierte ihn. Unter ihrem intensiven Blick schluckte er, fasste sich aber schnell. „Ich kann sie in spätestens einer halben Stunde haben!"

„Gut, dann tun Sie das bitte!", wies Anjolie kurzentschlossen an. Sie spürte Severus Blicke im Genick und wollte lieber so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. „Die Zeit kann ich nutzen, um alle anderen Vorbereitungen zu treffen!" Bevor sie sich in Richtung Tür wandte, nahm sie Mr. Weasley noch einmal zur Seite und flüsterte: „Hören Sie, vielleicht wäre es klug, bis zum Zweikampf Ihre anderen Kinder hier im Schloss in Sicherheit zu bringen. Damit könnten wir der Gefahr entgehen, dass einer von ihnen dazu genutzt wird, um Ginny zur Aufgabe zu zwingen!" Seinen Augen weiteten sich. „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist sicherer so!"

„Soll das heißen Harry wurde entführt, damit Ginny erpressbar ist?", fragte er, als sie sich umdrehen wollte. Anjolie sah ihn einen Moment an und wog ab, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

„Es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür! Harry ist für die Dämonen ansonsten nicht von Interesse.", antwortete sie kühl. Er ließ seine Schultern hängen, sah zu Boden und strich über sein Haar. „Ich gehe alles Notwendige vorbereiten und schlage vor, dass Sie Ihre Informationen holen gehen, wo auch immer sie diese herbekommen!"

Sie drehte sich um, warf einen Blick auf den grübelnden Dumbledore und ging hinaus, in Gedanken schon bei den Dingen, die sie für ihre ‚Reise' benötigte, um wenigsten den Hauch einer Chance zu haben, Harry dort heil herauszuholen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie Angst zu versagen. Diesmal hing ein Leben an ihrem Erfolg. Ein Leben, das ihr etwas bedeutete. _‚Diese Menschen haben eindeutig keinen guten Einfluss auf mich!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus saß auf dem harten Stuhl, den er sich ausgesucht hatte und hörte Anjolie angespannt zu. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie kam hier herein geschneit und ließ eine Bombe nach der anderen platzen.

Seit sie erwähnt hatte, dass sie von ihrer Suche womöglich nicht mehr zurückkommen könnte, durchströmte ihn eine altbekannte Kälte. Die selbe Kälte, die ihm schon einmal sämtliche Hoffnung geraubt hatte und seitdem einen Großteil seines Lebens begleitete. Doch er würde sich nicht wieder von ihr überwältigen lassen. Und er würde es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Anjolie so leichtfertig ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Er hatte in der kurzen Zeit in der sie sich kannten, schon oft genug gesehen, wie unvorsichtig sie in Bezug auf sich selbst sein konnte.

Severus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als Anjolie an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum ging. Er warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu. Der schien aber in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Also folgte er Anjolie kurzentschlossen hinaus. _‚So einfach kommt sie mir nicht davon!'_

Als er aus der Tür trat, hatte sie schon fast die Treppe erreicht. „Hattest du vor, mir von deiner Abreise zu erzählen oder wolltest du dich mit Ginny bei Nacht und Nebel davonstehlen?", entfuhr es ihm kalt, bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte, sich eine seiner wichtigeren Fragen auszusuchen.

Anjolie blieb ruckartig stehen und seufzte. „Ja, ich wollte dir davon erzählen. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie und wann!", hörte er sie leise antworten. Er überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und fasste sie an der Schulter, um sie zu sich zu drehen. Sie hatte eine gleichgültige Miene aufgesetzt und obwohl Severus wusste, dass sie nicht echt war, denn sie stand im krassen Gegensatz zu ihren Worten, musste er seine aufkeimende Wut unterdrücken.

„Tja, das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt!", fauchte er sie an. „Und nun machst du dich zu diesem Selbstmordkommando auf!" Sie hatte eben zwar viel erzählt, doch die wichtigsten Details zurückgehalten! Es waren keine Namen gefallen – weder vom Entführer, noch vom derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort des Entführten. „Wohin geht's eigentlich?"

Anjolie schüttelte seine Hand ab und trat auf die Treppe. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit! Wenn du mehr wissen willst, dann komm mit! Ich erzähle dir alles unterwegs." Sie wartete seine Reaktion nicht ab und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Severus fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch ihr den Hals umzudrehen und dem Verlangen seine Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen. – Seine Neugier siegte! Er setzte erneut hinter ihr her, holte sie aber erst am Ende des Flures ein. Sie lief, als gäbe es kein morgen.

Nachdem sie einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander herliefen, platzte Severus der Geduldsfaden. „Nun?", fragte er energisch.

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und fragte dann: „Was willst du zuerst wissen?"

„Wo denkst du, wirst du Potter finden?" Severus' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er spürte, dass mit Anjolie etwas nicht stimmte. Sie verhielt sich anders als sonst, war bei weitem nicht so offen, wie er es gewohnt war. Sie wirkte fast eingeschüchtert und das wiederum jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein. Wenn eine Frau mit ihrer Selbstsicherheit und Stärke Grund zum Fürchten hatte, dann war sich Severus gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er seine Fragen überhaupt beantwortet haben wollte.

„Aufgrund des Aussehens des ‚Loches' und der Identität des wahrscheinlichen Auftraggebers, kommt nur ein Ort in Frage: die Hölle!", antwortete sie emotionslos.

Severus sank das Herz in die Hose. Er hatte schon einmal von diesem Ort gehört. Hatte gehört, dass dort alles Böse versammelt sein soll. Das war in einer anderen Phase seines Lebens gewesen. Zu einer Zeit, in der er zu jung war, um die richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, um Gut von Böse zu unterscheiden, um zu erkennen, was wahr ist und was nicht.

Er hatte sich damals entschieden, das Gerede seiner ‚Todesserkollegen' als Unsinn abzutun. Sie hatten Kontakt aufnehmen wollen, um größere Macht zu erlagen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ausgegangen war. Kurz danach beging er den größten Fehler seines Lebens und wurde in den Inneren Zirkel aufgenommen.

Von der Erinnerung schubberte es Severus kurz und er spürte Anjolies Seitenblick auf sich. „So schweigsam? Keine weiteren Fragen?", stocherte sie.

„Doch! Aber nach der letzten Antwort kommen mir Zweifel, ob ich sie wirklich stellen will!"

„Hast du denn etwas anderes erwartet?", fragte Anjolie erstaunt. „Wir haben es in letzter Zeit ständig mit Dämonen zu tun gehabt. Was ist da als Rückzugsgebiet naheliegender als die Hölle?"

„Ich kenne niemanden, der jemals mit der Hölle zu tun gehabt hätte und die meisten Zauberer wissen noch nicht einmal, was das ist!", verteidigte sich Severus.

„Die meisten Menschen hatten nie etwas mit der Hölle zu tun und doch haben sie davon gehört – und zwar nicht erst, als Fernsehen und Radio erfunden wurden! Steht ihr Zauberer denn wirklich so sehr außen vor?", sinnierte sie und brachte Severus Abwehr auf Hochtouren.

„Was interessiert mich die Mugglefantasie?", fauchte er. „Ich habe genug Probleme mit den Angelegenheiten der Zaubererwelt!"

„Nun komm mal wieder runter! Ich habe nicht dich persönlich, sondern die Zaubererschaft im Allgemeinen gemeint! – Aber es sollte mich auch nicht verwundern, dass die Hölle hier nicht bekannt ist. Jede Gruppe lebt nun einmal in ihrer eigenen Welt. Außerdem zählt es zu den größten Erfolgen des Bösen, den Menschen vorzugaukeln, dass es nicht existiert! Weshalb sollte es Zauberern da anders gehen?"

Severus hörte sich ihre Worte an und wusste nicht, ob er sie anbrüllen oder lachen sollte. „Hör auf hier die Überhebliche zu geben oder ich vergesse mich!", raunzte er sie an und fing ihren unverschämt amüsierten Blick auf.

Sie hatten den Trainingsraum erreicht und Anjolie stürmte sofort hinein. Severus rannte fast in sie, als sie plötzlich stehen bleib. Er trat etwas um sie herum, um den Grund für ihre Reaktion zu entdecken und sah eine ganze Reihe von Gryffindors mitten im Raum.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, ihr solltet in euren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen?"

„Was wird mit Harry? Können wir helfen? Es muss doch irgendetwas getan werden!", sprachen plötzlich alle durcheinander.

Severus unterdrückte ein abfälliges Schnauben. „Ihr könnt am besten helfen, indem ihr nicht noch mehr Probleme bereitet, als schon da sind!", fuhr er sie an. Er spürte Anjolies Hand an seiner und als er sie ansah, bedachte sie ihn mit einem besänftigenden Blick. Severus schluckte weitere Bemerkungen hinunter.

Eindeutig zufrieden, wandte sie sich wieder an die Schüler. „Für Harry wird getan, was möglich ist! Aber ich gebe Professor Snape Recht! Ihr helft nicht, wenn ihr Anweisungen nicht befolgt und wir auch noch auf euch ein Auge haben müssen! Und jetzt geht bitte in euren Turm und befolgt die Anweisungen eurer Lehrer. Und hofft auf ein wenig Glück für Harry!"

Severus verstand nicht, warum sie sich so viel Aufwand mit ihnen machte, doch er unterbrach sie nicht und machte Platz, als ein Schüler nach dem anderen den Raum verließ.

Er warf hinter dem letzten die Tür ins Schloss. „...und hofft auf ein wenig Glück für Harry!", äffte er Anjolie nach, die inzwischen halb in einem Schrank verschwunden war und kurz darauf mit Kleidung bewaffnet wieder herauskam.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, Severus, aber ich habe im Moment wirklich keinen Bock auf deinen Sarkasmus! Ich weiß, dass du Harry nicht magst, aber deswegen muss es ja nicht auch allen anderen so gehen! Ihr könnt froh sein, dass er noch lebt!"

Severus verspürte den Drang, sich zu übergeben. Noch ein Bewunderer von Potter! Er ging weiter in den Raum. „Was du nicht sagst! Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, dass er noch lebt?"

Sie ging an ihm vorbei, warf ihre Sachen auf einen Stuhl und ging zur Tür. „Ist dir vorhin der Geruch von Rosen in der Eingangshalle aufgefallen?", fragte sie ihn und schloss die Tür ab.

„Ja!", antwortete Severus und fragte sich, was diese Frage zu bedeuten hatte.

„Es gibt einen gefallenen Engel, der diesen Duft hinterlässt, wo auch immer er sich aufhält. Sein Name ist Rosifer. Ich... frage mich allerdings, warum er das tat!", sagte sie nachdenklich und zog sich mit einem Ruck ihr Kleid über den Kopf. Severus blinzelte ein paar mal und wünschte sich ein Möbelstück – irgendeins – an das er sich lehnen könnte, denn seine Knie wurden beunruhigend weich.

Er sah zu, wie sie sich einen schwarz glänzenden Lederanzug anzog und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich an ihr Gesprächsthema von eben erinnern. „Was... was meinst du?", brachte er mit rauer Stimme heraus. „Warum sollte er den Auftrag nicht ausführen?"

Sie schnürte den Anzug zu und Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Auch wenn dieser Lederanzug ihre Kurven nicht verbarg, war er immer noch besser für seine Selbstbeherrschung, als eine nackte Anjolie! „Rosifer hat noch nie mit der dunklen Seite zusammengearbeitet. Er lebte immer nur sein Leben."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum das so verwunderlich sein sollte. „Bis vor kurzem warst du auch neutral!"

Anjolie kam mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf ihn zu und verschloss einen breiten Gürtel, der schon fast ein eigenes Kleidungsstück hätte sein können. „Du hattest wohl ein kleines Pläuschchen mit Dumbledore?"

„Irgendein Problem damit?", knurrte er._ ‚Wollte sie denn nicht, dass er mehr von ihr erfuhr?'_

Sie ging wieder an ihm vorbei und sagte: „Rosifer und ich sind kaum zu vergleichen! Ich war zu Anfang alles andere als neutral und habe mich dann entschieden, dass ich nicht mehr wollte. Rosifer hat _nie_ auf einer Seite gestanden! Er wollte immer nur geliebt werden, das selbe Privileg genießen, das ER euch Menschen so vorbehaltlos gewährt! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er sich jetzt so einfach von einer Seite Aufträge erteilen lässt!"

Sie nahm ein paar kleine Messer von der Waffenwand und steckte sie an ihren Gürtel. Einen großen Dolch schnallte sie samt Scheide an ihren Oberschenkel. Dann ging sie wieder an den Schrank und nahm eine Dose und eine Art Spatel heraus.

Severus beobachtete sie mit wachsender Unruhe. Sie bereitete sich eindeutig auf einen Kampf vor und er konnte nicht umhin, sich an ihre Worte zu erinnern, dass sie nicht wusste, wer oder was sie dort empfangen würde. Warum riskierte sie das? Warum für Potter? Warum überhaupt Potter? Er trat an den Spiegel, an dem sie gerade schwarze Paste aus der Dose aufs Gesicht auftrug. „Warum haben die Dämonen Potter ausgewählt und nicht gleich Ginny mitgenommen?"

Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie sie eine schwarze schmale Linie zwischen Auge und Wangenknochen zog und sie mit der Verzierung, die bereits über der Augenbraue verlief, verband. „Weil das Ganze in einen Kampf hätte ausarten können! Sie konnten nicht wissen, ob ich mit dabei wäre und Ginny ist durchaus in der Lage, sich selbst zu wehren!"

„Aber warum gerade er?", hakte Severus stur nach.

Anjolie stoppte kurz und sah nachdenklich in den Spiegel. „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt und mittlerweile befürchte ich, Alastors Worte zu leicht genommen zu haben! Anscheinend hat er wirklich Informationen gesammelt." Sie begann die gleichen Verzierungen über die andere Gesichtshälfte zu malen und Severus ließ die Worte sacken.

‚_Informationen sammeln'_ Über Ginny? „Aber warum haben sie nicht jemanden aus ihrer Familie genommen? Es treiben sich schließlich genug Rotschöpfe hier herum!"

Anjolie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht, Severus! Zufall? Vielleicht lagen auch zu viele ‚Liebesschwingungen' in der Luft – bei Frischverliebten können die einen ja geradezu erschlagen! Und er dachte, sie würde extremer auf das Verschwinden ihres Geliebten reagieren. Aber vielleicht hat er auch nur ‚Ehne-mehne-muh' gespielt!", schnappte sie und zog zu guter Letzt auch noch einen falschen Strich. „Ach Mist!", schimpfte sie und versuchte genervt die Farbe wegzubekommen.

Severus konnte ihr vergebliches Mühen nicht mehr mit ansehen und zog ein Taschentuch aus dem Ärmel. Er trat vor sie und verlangte: „Warte!" Sacht rieb er über die hartnäckige Farbe und fragte: „Wozu eigentlich die Malerei?"

„Wenn du nach Rom kommst dann tu es den Römern gleich!", murmelte Anjolie, während er an ihrer Wange herumrubbelte. Severus stoppte seine Bewegungen und sah ihr fragend in die Augen. Doch Anjolie verleierte nur die Augen und schob ihn sanft zur Seite, um ihre Verzierungen zu beenden. „Diese Malerei, wie du es so nett ausdrückst, sind die Zeichen Uttukus. Wenn ich sie trage, schaut man mich nicht mehr so genau an. Ich muss nur Glück haben, dass _mich selbst_ keiner kennt!" Sie vollzog den letzten Strich und grinste ihn an. „Ich tarne mich sozusagen!"

‚_Und das gar nicht mal so schlecht!'_, dachte Severus. Selbst er musste genau hinschauen, um durch all die Linien, Kurven und spitzzulaufenden Enden Anjolie wiederzuerkennen. _‚Vielleicht ist sie ja doch nicht ganz so leichtsinnig?'_

Auf Anjolies Gesicht trat ein ernster Ausdruck. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Es wird schon irgendwie gut gehen!"

Severus trat zurück und entzog sich so ihrer Hand. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie so leicht seine Gefühle erraten konnte. Und überhaupt, was meinte sie mit ‚irgendwie gut gehen'? „Hast du eigentlich einen Plan?", fragte er gepresst.

Anjolie setzte einen Blick auf, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge und hätte eine saudumme Frage gestellt. „Severus! Ich weiß weder wer und was mich dort erwartet, noch, wo genau Harry steckt oder in welcher Situation! Was soll ich denn da planen?"

„Aber du musst doch wenigstens eine Vorstellung davon haben!", verlangte Severus. Ihr Vorhaben, ohne jede Vorbereitung in die Höhle des Löwen zu stürmen, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Anjolie hob die Arme und zog die Schultern an. „Ich gehe dorthin, nehme Harrys Spur auf, versuche soviel Ärger wie möglich zu vermeiden und Harry so bald ich kann eine Rückfahrt zu besorgen!" Damit ließ sie ihre Arme wieder sinken und die Hände gegen ihre Oberschenkel klatschen.

Er sprang fast nach vorn, packte sie an der Taille und zog sie an sich. „Vergisst du da nicht etwas Wichtiges?"

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte sie zurück und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals.

„Die Tatsache, selbst auch zurückzukommen?", zischte er.

„Oh, ja klar! Wenn mein Weg frei ist!" Severus hätte sie jetzt wirklich, wirklich gern durchgeschüttelt.

„Wie bist du mit dieser Sorglosigkeit nur so alt geworden?", murmelte er fassungslos. Ihr Handeln widersprach so gänzlich seinen Prinzipien. Den Prinzipien eines Slytherin! Ein Slytherin war nicht feige, aber er wusste seinen Verstand einzusetzen und sich selbst zu schützen. Warum musste ausgerechnet _er_ sich mit einer Frau einlassen, die ständig so typisch Gryffindor handelte?

„Ich hatte 'ne Menge Glück und bisher niemanden, für den ich durch die Hölle gehen wollte!" _‚Ich hasse ihre Wortspielchen!'_, jagte es ihm durch den Kopf, wurde aber schnell wieder von ihr abgelenkt oder besser gesagt, von ihren Lippen. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, doch bevor er auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, den Kuss zu erwidern, trat sie von ihm zurück. „Ich muss jetzt los!"

Mit festem Schritt ging sie zur Tür und Severus wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass das eben ein Abschiedskuss war – allerdings für einen Abschied ohne Wiederkehr. Er folgte ihr mit weichen Knien und auf dem Flur stellte er ihr eine Frage, die ihn an _seinem_ Verstand zweifeln ließ. „Kann ich dir helfen, dich begleiten?"

Anjolie lief einen Moment weiter, ohne im Geringsten darauf zu reagieren. Dann: „Ich danke dir! Aber, nein danke!"

„Du brauchst jemanden, der dir den Rücken deckt! Du darfst dich nicht allein der Gefahr aussetzen!", drängte Severus weiter. Mit jedem Wort, war er mehr der Überzeugung, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ich sagte: NEIN!", rief sie entschlossener und blieb ruckartig stehen. „Severus, nein! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Harry dort ist, sich nicht verteidigen kann und all dem Grauen ausgesetzt ist! Soll ich jetzt _noch jemanden_ mitnehmen, um den ich mich sorgen muss und dessen möglicher Tod auf mir lastet? Du hast Recht, ich brauche jemanden der mir hilft. Aber der sollte auch wirklich eine Hilfe sein und kein Klotz am Bein!"

Ihre Worte schlugen wie Peitschenhiebe auf ihn ein, doch Severus drückte die Schultern durch und wahrte sein Gesicht. Er würde ihr nicht zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn getroffen hatte.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die noch nassen Haare und schloss die Augen. „Severus...", setzte sie an, aber er wollte jetzt nichts hören. Sie hatte genug gesagt!

„Schon gut!", unterbrach er sie steif. „Ich habe schon verstanden! Du solltest jetzt in die Große Halle gehen – es ist an der Zeit!" Er trennte sich von ihr und ging in Richtung Büro. Er brauchte jetzt dringend einen Moment für sich allein!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolies Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen, als Severus mit steifen Schritten um die nächste Biegung verschwand. _‚Du bist so ein Miststück!'_ Sie hatte ihn von seiner Schnapsidee abbringen müssen! Doch mit so harten Worten? Als er ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, mit ihr zu kommen, war es ihr eng in der Brust geworden. Der Gedanke, ihn mit zu diesem schrecklichen Ort zu nehmen, an dem unvorstellbares Grauen real wurde, jagte ihr eine fürchterliche Angst ein.

Severus war kein zimperlicher Mann und würde nicht einfach zusammenklappen, doch sie fürchtete, dass ihm dieser Ort einen Schlag verpassen würde, der ihn aus der Bahn werfen könnte!

Entgegen vieler Meinungen waren nicht nur die Dämonen und gefallenen Engel böse. Nein! Der gesamte Ort war vom absoluten Bösen durchsetzt und wirkte auf einen ein, sobald man den Fuß in die Hölle gesetzt hatte. Sie selbst hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Und nachdem sie endlich den Absprung geschafft hatte, wollte sie diesen Ort nie wieder betreten! Sie fürchtete, nicht widerstehen zu können – die bösartige Seite in sich nicht im Griff zu haben. Denn diese war eindeutig vorhanden. Das könnten ihre Opfer von damals sehr wohl bestätigen!

Seit viereinhalbtausend Jahren hatte sie die Hölle jetzt nicht mehr betreten und der Teufel persönlich sollte sie holen, wenn sie nun auch noch Severus oder Ginny mitnehmen würde! Sie konnte schon den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Harry dort bereits Qualen durchleiden könnte!

Allerdings schreckte dieser Gedanke sie auch wieder auf und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch etwas vor hatte. Sie lief zur Großen Halle. Jetzt durfte sie keine Zeit mehr vertrödeln! Vor Severus konnte sie immer noch kriechen, wenn sie wieder da war. _‚Wenn...'_

Als sie in der Halle ankam, waren dort die gleichen Anwesenden wie in Dumbledores Büro – abgesehen von Severus.

Anjolie steuerte sofort auf Arthur Weasley zu, der bei Dumbledore stand und auf ihn einredete. „Ähh, Anjolie?", hörte sie Ginny's erstaunte Stimme neben sich. Anjolie blieb stehen und sah sie an. Ginny stand neben ihrer Mutter, die sie genauso entsetzt anstarrte, wie Ginny erstaunt und McGonagall, wie üblich, streng.

„Warum... ich meine, wieso... wow!", stammelte Ginny und kam auf sie zu.

Ginny hob die Hand, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren, doch Anjolie zuckte zurück. „Hey, Vorsicht! Es hat mich einiges an Mühe gekostet, das so hinzubekommen!"

Ginny blinzelte und dann verengten sich ihre Augen. „Wieso?"

„Tarnung!", murmelte Anjolie und fasste wieder ihr vorheriges Ziel ins Auge. Weasley hatte aufgehört zu sprechen und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, genauso wie der Rest der Anwesenden. _‚Warum glotzen die so blöd? Habe ich 'ne Schnüre vergessen?'_ Sie spürte eine Berührung am Arm und ihr Kopf ruckte herum. Ginny tastete über das Leder und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihre Schnürung zu inspizieren. _‚Bin ich hier im falschen Film?'_ „Würdest du das bitte lassen!", fauchte Anjolie Ginny an. „So neugierig war ja noch nicht einmal Severus!"

Den letzten Satz grummelte sie zwar nur leise, doch Ginny kicherte kurz auf. „Vielleicht hat er ja gestern Nacht genug gesehen!"

Anjolie warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Sei nicht so unverschämt! Hast du keinen Respekt vor dem Alter?", blaffte Anjolie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und überhaupt, wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass er was zu sehen bekommen hat?"

Ginny verleierte die Augen. „Ach komm schon! Ihr hattet heute früh beide nasse Haare. Ich habe Professor Snape noch nie mit nassen Haaren gesehen und ich bin seit sechs Jahren hier! Außerdem war sein Knutschfleck am Hals nicht zu übersehen!"

Anjolie seufzte resigniert auf und beschoss ein anderes Thema anzuschlagen. „Hat dein Vater den Zauber bekommen?"

„Ja!", antworte Ginny. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war schlagartig wieder ernst geworden.

„Gut!" Anjolie ging zu ihnen und kam dabei an dem etwas kränklich aussehenden Mann vorbei. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie stoppte abrupt. Sie spürte etwas in ihm. Etwas, das versuchte, auszubrechen. Es war wild und gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie lange Zeit gejagt und vernichtet hatte. Sie musste sämtlichen Willen aufbringen, um sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. In ihr war ein Verlangen ausgelöst worden, das sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Das Verlangen auszulöschen.

Der Mann schluckte und Anjolie wusste, dass er spürte, was in ihr vorging. Sie löste noch immer diese Urangst in den Wesen aus, die sie einmal zu bekämpfen beauftragt war. Er war nicht der einzige, bei dem sie das erlebte.

Nur mit großer Anstrengung konnte sie ihren Blick von ihm lösen und sah den großen Schwarzen an, der hinter ihm stand und sie ebenfalls ansah. Sein Blick war offen, wenn auch verwirrt. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen und drückte sanft zu. Doch beide ließen sie nicht aus den Augen. _‚Kluge Entscheidung!'_

Sie wandte sich mit einem Ruck ab und während sie weiter zu Dumbledore und Weasley ging, fragte sie sich, warum sie sein Wesen nicht vorhin schon bemerkt hatte.

„Mr. Weasley, haben Sie alles bekommen?", setzte sie sofort an, als sie die beiden erreichte. Sie hatte bereits zu viel Zeit vergeudet!

„Ja! Aber der Zauber ist sehr kompliziert!", klagte er sofort.

„Wie alles von den Alten Weisen!", winkte Anjolie ab. Sie sah Dumbledore an und fragte: „Trauen Sie sich den Zauber zu?"

Sie hörte ein empörtes Schnauben hinter sich, doch Dumbledore lächelte sie nur amüsiert an. „Ich denke, das bekomme ich hin!"

„Gut!", grinste Anjolie zurück. „Also wie gesagt, sobald ich das Tor öffne, legen Sie den Schutz darum. Wenn das Tor weg ist, verschwindet der Schild von allein. Es sollte immer jemand in der Halle bleiben, der den Zauber beherrscht, denn sobald ich Harry habe, öffne ich ein weiteres Tor, um das der Schutz gelegt werden muss.

Wenn wir beide durch sind und auch das Tor sich geschlossen hat, dann müssen Sie den Zauber noch einmal ausführen, aber in umgedrehter Wortreihenfolge! Das wird das gesamte Schloss davor schützen, dass hier drin ein neues Dimensionstor geöffnet werden kann – egal von welcher Seite. Sie sollten übrigens Severus bitten, Ihnen dabei zu helfen, da eine bestimmte Art von Magie eingesetzt werden muss. Er weiß, wie sie auszulösen ist. Sagen Sie ihm nur, er soll das gleiche machen, wie bei dem Dshinn!"

„Warum haben Sie ihm das nicht selbst gesagt?", fragte Dumbledore dazwischen und Anjolie's Mund klappte wieder zu. Sie sah auf einen unbestimmten Punkt hinter ihm und grummelte: „Er sprach schon nicht mehr mit mir, bevor ich dieses Thema anschneiden konnte!" In Dumbledores Augen funkelte es kurz auf. „Er ist halt ein verdammter Dickkopf, aber das kann ich eben erst regeln, wenn ich wieder zurück bin!" _‚Okay, Themenwechsel!'_

Anjolie sah auf den Tisch neben Dumbledore und erblickte allerlei Zauberkrimskrams. Sie hatte für diese komplizierten Sachen noch nie etwas übrig gehabt. „Ist alles vorbereitet?"

„Ja, es kann losgehen!"

Sie atmete tief durch und ging auf den Freiraum zwischen Lehrertisch und den Schülertischen zu. Dabei schielte sie in Richtung Eingang, in der winzigen Hoffnung, dass er doch noch gekommen war. Aber er war nicht zu sehen und Anjolie musste ihre plötzlich auftretende Traurigkeit mit Gewalt abschütteln.

Sie musste sich jetzt konzentrieren! An der richtigen Stelle hielt sie an und sah noch mal zu Dumbledore zurück. „Noch etwas. Wenn ich innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht zurück bin, dann führen Sie den Sperrzauber aus. Denn wenn ich es bis dahin nicht geschafft habe, dann werde ich es überhaupt nicht schaffen!"

Dumbledore sackten die Schultern runter und ein Schatten überzog sein Gesicht. „Versprechen Sie es?" Schweigen. „Dumbledore, schwören Sie, dass Sie es tun!", drängte Anjolie. Er sah auf den Boden und sagte: „Ich schwöre es!"

Anjolie nickte und griff über ihre Schulter. Als ihr Schwert sich kristallisierte, zog sie es nach vorn und hielt es mit beiden Händen vor sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte sie sich, doch diesmal griff sie auf eine andere Magie zu und es schoss kein goldenes Feuer aus dem Schwert. Ein schwarzer Film überzog die Klinge und nachdem er das ganze Schwert bedeckte, begann die Schwärze zu wabern. Anjolie riss die Augen auf. Mit einer mächtigen Bewegung schlug sie eine Schneise in die Luft und damit öffnete sich das Tor. Ihr fröstelte, als die Schwärze sich ausbreitete und sie spürte bereits den Sog der Hölle.

Dumbledores Murmeln erreichte sie und ein weißes Licht legte sich im scharfen Kontrast um sie und das Tor – gerade zur rechten Zeit. Eine Klaue schoss aus der Schwärze hervor und packte sie heftig an der Kehle. Anjolie hatte keine Zeit zum Aufschreien. Sie wurde sofort durch das Tor gezogen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Das war's erst mal. Ich weiß, es ist eine gemeine Stelle, doch wenn ich jetzt den nächsten Abschnitt schreibe, erreiche ich schon wieder einen neuen Kapitel-Seitenrekord und irgendwie habe ich keinen Bock drauf, eure Äuglein erneut zu überstrapazieren!_

_Ich hoffe, bis zum nächsten Mal und auf eine kleine Rückmeldung von euch?  
Eure Rosifer_


	16. Spaziergang durch die Hölle

_Endlich, endlich habe ich es geschafft! Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig und ich bitte euch vielmals um Entschuldigung, dass es diesmal so arg lang gedauert hat! Irgendwie hatte ich eine Schreibflaute, dann war sie mit einem Mal weg, ich schrieb wie verrückt und als ich fertig war, musste ich es auch noch eintippen (Ich bin noch eine der Papierschreiberinnen!) – doch leider kam mir andauernd was dazwischen!_

_Na, egal! Jetzt ist es da und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

Außerdem möchte ich euch ganz, ganz herzlich für eure Reviews danken. Leider hat was dagegen, dass man näher auf die Reviews eingeht, deshalb muss ich mich kurz fassen, doch ich bin immer wieder begeistert, wenn es euch gefällt! Da lohnt sich doch die ganze Mühe. (Ich liebe es, euch zu unterhalten!)

_Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel_

16. Kapitel – **Spaziergang durch die Hölle**

Anjolie knallte mit Wucht gegen die kantige Felswand und rutschte daran hinunter, bis sie auf dem kalten Boden saß. _‚Wer hat eigentlich behauptet, in der Hölle wäre es heiß?'_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie die Sterne zählte, die vor ihren Augen flimmerten.

Als das endlich nach und nach aufhörte, konnte sie den Grund für ihren Freiflug erkennen. Ein Wolfsdämon vom See, in ‚Fachkreisen' auch Anubis-Dämon genannt, stand vor ihr und hinter ihm konnte sie weitere Schemen sehen. Und zu allem Überfluss hielt er ihr Schwert in der Klaue. _‚Wirklich toll!'_

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch sobald sie sich rührte, hatte sie ihr eigenes Schwert an der Kehle. _‚Na, das fängt ja gut an!'_

„Wir haben dich erwartet!", sagte er mit rauer, knurrender Stimme. _‚Was du nicht sagst!' _„Der Meister wird schwer enttäuscht sein, dass du die Auserwählte nicht mitgebracht hast!"

„Was? Bin ich ihm etwa nicht genug? Es gab Zeiten, da war das mal anders!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Dann sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen „Und? Was jetzt?"

„Hoch!", befahl er und trat einen Schritt zurück, hielt das Schwert jedoch noch immer auf sie gerichtet. Anjolie zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch, kam seiner Aufforderung jedoch nach. Im Stehen hatte sie wenigstens eine Gelegenheit, sich zu verteidigen, obwohl es sie schon wunderte, weshalb er diesen Fehler machte. Anubis-Dämonen, na ja Dämonen überhaupt, standen nicht in dem Ruf gerecht und fair zu handeln.

„Du gehst voran!"

„Gehst? Wohin?", fragte Anjolie ruhig. _‚Was wird das denn?'_ Uttuku wäre doch nicht so dumm, sie nicht sofort töten zu lassen? Er kannte sie und wusste doch, dass man bei ihr die Chance ergreifen musste, sobald sie sich bot. _‚Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde!'_

„Der Meister wird dir selbst den Garaus machen!" _‚Ein Hoch auf die Arroganz von selbstherrlichen Führern!'_ Es sah ganz so aus, als gäbe es doch noch eine winzig kleine Möglichkeit, hier einigermaßen heil herauszukommen!

Ihr ‚Gesprächspartner' nickte nach links und Anjolie betrat den einzigen Gang der in dieser Richtung lag. Er war nur von wenigen Fackeln beleuchtet. So hatte Anjolie das Gefühl von der Dunkelheit verschluckt zu werden.

Den Boden konnte sie erst recht nicht sehen. Schwarzer Nebel waberte darüber und Anjolie hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, ob sie nicht gleich in ein Loch stürzen könnte.

Sie war jedes Mal froh, wenn sie eine Fackel erreichte, so war wenigstens etwas Licht vorhanden. Sie klammerte sich mental daran, wie an einen Hoffnungsschimmer, der nur ab und zu auftauchte – nur nicht sehr lange blieb! Denn die schwarzen Wände des Ganges verschluckten das Licht und so war es immer nur an der Fackel selbst hell. Sie hatte das Gefühl durch eine riesige schwarze Höhle zu laufen und die Kälte kroch durch ihren Körper. Wenn nicht diese niederträchtigen Beobachter hinter ihr gewesen wären, hätte sie am liebsten die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und wäre von Fackel zu Fackel gehuscht.

Die Situation selbst wäre nicht so niederschmetternd gewesen, wenn Anjolie nicht gewusst hätte, dass es hier überall so war!

„Nach rechts!", kam es hinter ihr. Anjolie blinzelte angestrengt. Sie konnte nichts sehen, was im Mindesten nach einer Öffnung ausgesehen hätte. Langsam ging sie voran und tastete mit der Hand an dem kalten Felsen entlang, bis sie ins Leere griff. Sie trat durch die Öffnung und in absolute Finsternis. Keine Fackel war zu sehen, nichts zu hören. Sie stoppte sofort und bekam prompt einen Stoß von ihrem Begleiter, der sie voll hinein beförderte.

Anjolie riss die Arme nach vorn, um sich irgendwie abzufangen – zu ihrem Glück, denn sie krachte hart gegen eine Wand. Sie spürte, wie sich das scharfe Gestein in ihre Handflächen schnitt und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen.

Als sie sich umdrehen wollte, um sich bei ihrem Angreifer für seine ‚Freundlichkeit' zu bedanken, sah sie ein paar Meter neben sich eine Fackel. Der Gang hatte also eine Biegung und anstatt ihr das zu sagen, verhalf dieses Arschloch ihr lieber dazu, es selbst herauszufinden!

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab, um dem Licht zu folgen und zuckte zusammen, als ihre frischen Wunden sich rücksichtslos in Erinnerung riefen. Anjolie sparte es sich, dem Dämon einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, da er ihn in der Finsternis sowieso nicht sehen konnte und tappte vorsichtig den neuen Gang entlang.

Sie wünschte sich, im Dunkeln sehen zu können, so hätte sie die Dämonen angreifen können und sich ihr Schwert zurückgeholt. Doch so nutzte es ihr gar nichts, einen Versuch zu starten. Es wäre absolut sinnlos!

Anjolie stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als sie plötzlich einen markerschütternden Schrei links von sich hörte. Sie sah in die Richtung und erkannte einen weiteren, wenn auch kurzen, Gang. An ihm schloss sich eine größere Höhle an, die im Vergleich zu den bisherigen Verhältnissen, geradezu lichtdurchflutet war. Sie konnte nicht viel entdecken, da der Gang keinen Spielraum bezüglich des Blickfeldes ließ, doch was sie sah, genügte ihr vorerst.

An die sichtbare Wand war ein Mann mit den Armen über den Kopf gekettet. Sein Kopf hing nach unten und sein Körper war nach vorn gesackt. Im Profil konnte sie sehen, dass sein Brustkorb aufgerissen war und seine Rippen nach außen standen. Aus seiner Brust heraus hing ein blutiges, fleischiges Etwas und bei genauerem Hinschauen, erkannte sie, dass es pulsierte. Es war sein noch schlagendes Herz!

Anjolie biss bei dem unerwarteten Anblick zu Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte schon weiter gehen, als sie das widerliche Lachen des Anführers ihrer _Garde_ hörte. „Nein, nein! Nicht so schnell! Du warst bereits auf dem richtigen Weg. Da geht's durch!"

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und verfluchte sich für ihre Schwäche. Das, was sie jetzt sehen würde, war doch nun wirklich nichts Überraschendes! _‚Du weißt doch, wie es in der Hölle zugeht!'_ Trotzdem hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust dazu!

Zögernd ging sie auf die Szenerie zu. Aber es musste ihrem Hintermann nicht schnell genug gewesen sein, denn er schubste sie voran und Anjolie verspürte größte Lust, ihm eins zu verpassen. Hier war es hell genug für einen Kampf und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass diese Idioten vergessen hatten, ihr ihre restlichen Waffen abzunehmen, wäre sie auch nicht chancenlos.

Sie lief weiter und tastete schon nach ihrem Dolch am Bein, doch als sie die Höhle betrat, löste sich ihre Idee in Schall und Rauch auf. Sie war größer, als sie erwartet hatte und es waren bei weitem zu viele Dämonen anwesend. Die waren zwar allesamt damit beschäftigt, zu foltern und zu quälen, doch das hieß ja nicht auch, dass sie einen Kampf deshalb ignorierten.

Sie ging also ohne den Gedanken an einen Kampf weiter und versuchte die Opfer nicht zu beachten. Das allerdings stellte sich als nicht so einfach heraus. Neben ihr erklang wieder ein Schrei und Anjolie glaubte, dieselbe Person herauszuhören. Ihr Blick wanderte wie von selbst über die sich vor Schmerzen windenden Körper und blieb am Ursprung des Schreis hängen. Dem Mann wurde gerade die Haut vom Leib gerissen! Ein bleicher Dämon, dessen Augen zugenäht waren, schälte Stück für Stück die Haut von der Brust des wimmernden Mannes und immer wenn er kräftiger zog und Fleisch mit abriss, schrie das Opfer gepeinigt auf.

Anjolie sah wieder weg, streifte eine Frau, die man gerade Skalpierte – ohne Messer, einen Mann, dem man das Fleisch von den Knochen schnitt und – Oh Gott! – blieb an einem kleinen Kind hängen, dem ein Dämon ein Auge offen hielt und sich mit einem Instrument, dass einer großen Pinzette glich, dem Auge näherte. Das Mädchen wimmerte vor Angst und Anjolie riss ihren Blick los. Nein! Das wollte sie wirklich nicht sehen!

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. _‚Seit wann kommen auch Kinder in die Hölle?'_ Sie wollte hier so schnell wie möglich durch. _‚Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich das jemals ertragen konnte!'_

„Warum auf einmal so eilig? Soll das wirklich die mächtige und harte Anjolie sein? Deine Nerven vertragen wohl nichts mehr?", stichelte die knurrende Stimmer hinter ihr. _‚Okay, der Kerl nervt langsam wirklich!' _

Doch sie schwieg und ging beharrlich weiter. Am Ausgang angekommen, blieb sie stehen und wartete auf Anweisung, wo sie lang gehen sollte. Der Dämon stieß sie nach links und Anjolies Blut begann zu kochen. _‚Du wirst heute noch bluten, du Mistkerl!'_

Sie folgte der angegebenen Richtung und ließ die Schreie hinter sich. Die folgenden Gänge waren sehr viel besser beleuchtet, auch wenn die Wände noch immer so viel schluckten, wie sie konnten.

Immer wieder wurde sie von hinten gestoßen und geschubst, obwohl sie schnell genug lief. Ihre Wut brodelte in ihr und mit jedem Stoß wurde es schlimmer. Schließlich kamen sie vor einem Gang an, an dem zwei weitere Anubis-Dämonen wachten. Hier musste es sein! Sie drehte sich um und sah den Anführer an. „Da drin ist dein Meister?"

„Ich werde Meldung machen!", sagte er, statt einer Antwort. _‚Oh ja, das wirst du!'_, dachte Anjolie grimmig und als er an ihr vorbei ging, drehte sie sich mit ihm, packte ihn an der Schulter und seinem Gürtel und nutzte den Schwung ihrer Drehung, um ihn in Richtung Eingang zu werfen.

Ihre Wut reichte aus, um genug Kraft hineinzulegen, so dass er durch den Eingang flog und die zwei Wachen gleich mitriss. Sie nutzte den Überraschungsmoment, drehte sich zu den anderen Begleitern, nahm ein kleines Messer nach dem anderen aus dem Gürtel und warf sie ihnen in die Kehlen.

Die vier gingen ohne einen Laut zu Boden und Anjolie beeilte sich, ihre Messer wieder aus ihnen herauszuziehen und wieder im Gürtel zu verstauen. Sie würde sie weiß Gott noch gebrauchen können! Dann schnappte sie sich eines ihrer Schwerter und lief auf den Lärm hinter dem Höhleneingang zu.

Das Arschloch zu werfen, war zwar nicht ihre beste Idee gewesen, doch ihre Wut hatte es einfach verlangt. Der Einfluss der Hölle wurde stärker! Sie hatte ihre Gefühle, vor allem die schlechten, kaum noch unter Kontrolle. Das Schlimme jedoch war: Es störte sie nicht mehr!

Dem ersten, der ihr entgegen kam, schlug sie den Schädel ab. Seinem noch stehenden Torso verpasste sie einen Tritt, so dass er seinen Hintermann wieder mit hinein riss. Sie lief los und sprang auf den Torso, unter dem der andere noch zappelte, und stieß das Schwert durch beide Leiber.

Anjolie hörte ein Knurren und schaute auf. Vor ihr stand das Arschloch, mit ihrem Schwert. „Du hast etwas, das mir gehört!", knurrte sie und ließ ihn auf sich zukommen. Sie warf das Schwert des Dämonen weg, griff sich ihren Dolch, fing den Schwerthieb ab, indem sie sich abduckte, seinen Unterarm packte und den Dolch in seinen Oberarm stieß.

Ihr spritzte das Blut ins Gesicht, doch es störte sie nicht. Nein, es stachelte sie sogar noch an! Er hatte ihr Schwert noch immer nicht fallen lassen, also zog sie ihren Dolch nach unten, so dass er schrie wie am Spieß. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und er ließ ihr Schwert fallen. Mit der anderen Klaue griff er nach seinem verwundeten Arm, der nun lahm nach unten hing.

Als er nach hinten schwankte, bückte sich Anjolie nach ihrem Schwert und zog es ihm beim Aufrichten quer über seine Brust. _‚Er hätte eben, wie seine Kumpanen am See, einen Brustpanzer tragen sollen!'_ Sie holte wieder aus und schlug das Schwert von der entgegengesetzten Seite über seine Brust. Seine Schreie ließen das Blut in ihren Adern brodeln und sie stieß ihm das Schwert in den Bauch. Sie ging wieder nah an ihn heran und trieb das Schwert dabei tief in seinen Leib.

Er gab gurgelnde Geräusche von sich und Anjolie beugte sich an sein Ohr. „Das soll dich lehren, mich so zu behandeln!" Sie sprang zurück, zog das Schwert dabei heraus, drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und schlug ihm seinen hässlichen Wolfsschädel ab.

Sie schnaufte angewiderte durch ihre Nasenlöcher und stupste seinen Torso mit dem Schwert an. Während er sich schwerfällig gen Boden bewegte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch aufschlug, wurde ihr zum ersten Mal ihre Umgebung bewusst.

Im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Bereichen der Hölle waberte hier nicht der schwarze Nebel über den Boden. Der schwarze Fels war deutlich zu sehen und dieser hier schluckte das Licht nicht. _‚Wie haben die das angestellt?'_ Überall befanden sich Fackeln und ihr Licht wurde von Dutzenden Kerzen verstärkt.

Plötzlich erscholl ein Klatschen und Anjolie wurde aus ihrer Beobachtung gerissen. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, was für ein Vergnügen es sein kann, dir beim Töten zuzusehen!", ertönte eine tiefe, samtene Stimme seitlich von ihr und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie. _‚Verdammt! Du hast noch eine zweite gefährliche Wirkung auf dich vergessen!'_

Der Besitzer dieser Stimme war der andere Grund, weshalb sie die Hölle nie wieder betreten sollte. Uttuku! Er war ihr finsterstes Geheimnis oder besser gesagt, ihr ehemaliges Verhältnis mit ihm. Diese Stimme hatte es ihr schon immer angetan und sie hatte ihr nur einmal trotzen können – bei ihrer Flucht aus der Hölle. Sie war froh gewesen, es nie wieder versuchen zu müssen, denn Anjolie befürchtete, dass ihr Erfolg dahingehend einmalig wäre.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah ihrem ehemaligen Geliebten direkt in die schwarzen Augen. Uttuku saß auf seinem Hochstuhl – er würde es wohl Thron nennen – die Ellbogen entspannt auf den Lehnen und die Hände vor der gepanzerten Brust verschränkt, während er die langen Beine übereinander geschlagen von sich streckte.

Anjolie schluckte trocken und die Knie wurden ihr weich. Sie musste seine Wirkung auf sie blockieren! „Uttuku! Großkotzig wie eh und jeh!", spuckte sie aus, weitaus gefasster, als sie sich fühlte. _‚Warum nur, fühlst du dich immer zu den bösen Jungs hingezogen?'_

„Anjolie! Genauso unverschämt wie damals!", antwortete er gelassen und sie spürte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schleichen, als diese Worte sie an die vielen Sticheleien und Streitgespräche mit ihm erinnerten. Das Leben mit ihm war aufregend und leidenschaftlich gewesen und solange sie sich genauso blutrünstig wie er verhalten hatte, war alles perfekt gelaufen.

Und genau in diesem Punkt, seiner Blutrünstigkeit, hatte das Problem gelegen. Sie hatte das ewige Tyrannisieren und Quälen nicht mehr gewollt! Allerdings war ihr das erst bewusst geworden, als sie einige Zeit unter den Menschen verbracht hatte. Als sie einen Auftrag Uttukus zu erledigen hatte, war ihr aufgefallen, wie angenehm und schön es unter den Menschen sein konnte und sie hatte mehr davon gewollt.

Von diesem Moment an, hatte sie immer mehr Zeit unter den Menschen verbracht, bis sie stark und entschieden genug gewesen war, sich von der Hölle... und von ihm zu lösen.

Anjolie ging auf ihn zu und hoffte, dass ihre weichen Knie nicht nachgaben. Er war völlig in schwarz gekleidet – wie übrigens die meisten hier! – und wirkte absolut majestätisch. _‚Oh, wie ich ihn dafür hasse!'_ Sie kam immer näher zu ihm, dem Mann, dem sie in die Hölle gefolgt war – dem Grund für ihren Fall. Er war ihr Feind gewesen, ihr Geliebter und jetzt wieder ihr Feind. _‚Ach ja!'_

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie, als Harry sich in ihre Gedanken schlich.

„Das wüssten wir auch gern!", antwortete eine leise schnarrende Stimme und nicht nur Anjolies Augenbraue ruckte hoch. Auch Uttuku war äußerst ungehalten über die Einmischung.

Ihr Blick folgte der Stimme und Anjolie entdeckte zwei Personen, mit denen sie hier auf keinen Fall gerechnet hätte. Nicht weit entfernt von Uttuku (Wieso hatte sie die eigentlich nicht gesehen?) standen Lucius Malfoy und der andere Todesser, dem sie letztlens die platte Nase verpasst hatte. „Was haben die denn hier zu suchen?", fauchte sie.

„Aber, aber! Wer wird denn so unfreundlich zu meinen Verbündeten sein?", lächelte Uttuku. _‚Teufeln sollte es verboten werden, so gut auszusehen! – Verdammt!'_ Anjolie musste allen Willen aufbringen, nicht die Flucht zu ergreifen. Die Wirkung dieses Dämons auf sie jagte ihr Angst ein. Sie musste sich unbedingt auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren, sonst sah es für sie nicht gut aus – und Harry konnte sich hier schon mal ein warmes Plätzchen suchen!

Scheinbar gelassen steckte sie ihr Schwert wieder weg. „Verbündete?", lachte Anjolie höhnisch auf. „Seit wann triffst du Abkommen? Oder sollte ich fragen, seit wann überleben die deine Partner?" Sie beobachtete triumphierend aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Todesser sich beunruhigte Blicke zuwarfen.

Uttukus Lächeln verschwand schlagartig. „Bildest du dir etwa ein mich zu kennen?"

„Dich kennen? Du bist ein machtgieriger Dämon mit zu großem Maul und zu wenig Talent! Was gibt es da zu kennen?", blaffte sie ihn an und sah wieder die beiden Todesser an. Uttukus angespannte Haltung und vor Wut blitzende Augen ignorierte sie.

„Weshalb könntet ihr hier sein?", sinnierte sie und machte ein paar Schritte auf Malfoy zu. „Nun, so schwer ist das nicht. Euer Erzfeind ist hier – jedenfalls glaube ich das", sagte sie mit einem ausschweifenden Blick in die Höhle. „Habt ihr etwa geglaubt, es wäre gut, sich mit einem Dämon zu verbünden, jetzt wo ihr wisst, dass es mächtigere Wesen gibt als euch Menschen?"

Malfoy sah sie herablassend an, doch Anjolie machte sich nichts daraus, denn sie glaubte, dass er gar nicht anders schauen konnte. „Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, dass ein Pakt mit einem Dämon eine gute Idee wäre? Ein Pakt mit jemandem, der Menschen für Würmer hält und genauso viel Gewissenbisse hat euch umzubringen, wie ebenjene Würmer zu zertreten? Habt ihr denn nie ‚Faust' gelesen?" Was sie auch sagte, sie erhielt keine Reaktion von den Todessern. _‚Also entweder sind die verdammt mutig oder einfach nur zu arrogant, um die Wahrheit anzuerkennen!'_

„Was mich allerdings am meisten interessiert ist die Tatsache, warum ihr noch hier seid! Harry wurde vor fast einer Stunde entführt. Zeit genug, um euch mit ihm aus dem Staub zu machen und ihn in aller Ruhe zu filetieren!" Weiterhin Ruhe. _‚Leben die überhaupt noch?'_

Anjolie wurde langsam ungeduldig. Es verstrich immer mehr Zeit und sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo Harry steckte und ob er überhaupt noch lebte. „Muss ich euch denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?", knurrte sie.

„Weshalb liegt dir etwas an dem Menschenjungen?", fragte Uttuku leise und sprang auf. „Oder sollte ich fragen, weshalb interessieren dich die Menschen allgemein?" Bei der letzten Frage kam er katzengleich auf sie zu. „Deine Zukunft war einst so vielversprechend und dann... fängst du auf einmal wieder an, dein Herz für diese Affen zu entdecken!"

Anjolie verleierte die Augen und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie Malfoy vorsichtig einen Schritt zurückgehen sah. _‚Oho, er scheint's endlich zu kapieren!'_ Uttuku stand jetzt nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt und durchbohrte sie mit seinem dunklen Blick. „Also wirklich! Sind wir schon wieder bei dem Thema? Das haben wir doch schon zur Genüge durchdiskutiert!" _‚Das entwickelt sich hier in eine ganz falsche Richtung!'_

„Bin ich jetzt plötzlich das Thema des Tages? Soweit ich weiß, sprachen wir, oder besser gesagt ich, von Harry Potter! Hast du etwa was zu verbergen, dass du vom Thema ablenkst?"

Sie sah sich in dem großen Raum um, als auch Uttuku ihr nicht antwortete. _‚So langsam wird diese Unterhaltung ziemlich eingleisig!'_ „Hier ist nicht die geringste Spur von ihm zu sehen! Ihr habt ihn am Ende doch nicht etwa verloren?"

Ihr verzweifelter Versuch, ihn bei seinem Stolz zu packen und aus der Reserve zu locken trug unerwartete Früchte. Uttuku ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste und seine Augen verengten sich bedenklich. Anjolies Haltung straffte sich. _‚Das kann doch nicht sein!'_

Einmal mit ihrer Strategie erfolgreich, hielt sie an ihr fest. „Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass ich da voll ins Schwarze getroffen habe! Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", lachte sie ungläubig auf. „Da frage ich mich doch, wieso ich soviel Mühe in die letzten Monate gelegt habe, damit Ginny dich besiegen kann, wenn du nicht mal in der Lage bist, ein kleines Menschlein in Schach zu halten!

Anjolie sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Bist du wirklich so erbärmlich geworden?" Sie sah es nicht kommen, so schnell hob Uttuku seine Hand. Sie konnte nur noch erstaunt die Augen aufreißen, als der Blitz sie mitten in die Brust traf und sie von den Beinen riss. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie sie auf dem Boden aufschlug.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ms. Weasley lief in der Großen Halle vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Sie hatte die Arme um ihren Bauch geschlungen und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. _‚Wenn sie so weiter macht, hat sie sich bis zum Abend in die Küchenräume durchgelaufen!_', ging es Severus durch den Kopf und es verlangte ihm unheimlich viel ab, es ihr nicht gleichzutun.

Seit er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Anjolie durch das Tor gezogen wurde, fraß sich die Angst um sie durch seine Eingeweide. Was war er doch für ein Narr gewesen, sich hinter seinem gekränkten Stolz zu verstecken, anstatt ihr bis zum Ende beizustehen! Zu spät hatte er sich eines besseren besonnen und war zur Großen Halle gerannt. Er konnte nur noch hilflos mit ansehen, wie die Klaue sie gepackt hatte und sich das Tor unwiderruflich hinter ihr schloss.

Alle waren vor Schreck wie gelähmt gewesen. Erst einige Zeit später hatten sich die ersten gerührt und Severus hatte Ginny leise ihren Namen rufen hören. Während die anderen sich verzweifelt darüber unterhalten hatten, welche Möglichkeiten noch bestanden, hatte er gar nichts gefühlt. Alle Gedanken waren aus seinem Gehirn verbannt gewesen. Er hatte lediglich auf die Stelle starren können, an der sie wenige Minuten zuvor noch gestanden hatte.

Als er sich dann endlich wieder zu atmen gestattete hatte, ratterte immer wieder das gleiche Mandra durch seinen Kopf: _‚Warum nur gehst du an einen Ort, zu dem ich dir nicht folgen kann? Warum gehst du dahin, wo ich dir nicht helfen kann?'_

Er hatte seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen lassen und war insgeheim froh gewesen, dass die Anwesenden miteinander oder mit sich selbst zu tun hatten. Denn egal, was man zu ihm gesagt hätte, seine Verzweiflung wäre nicht verflogen und seine Wut hätte sich nur gesteigert.

Seit Stunden schon suchte er nach Fakten und spielte die verschiedensten Variationen durch, was Anjolie in der Hölle erleben und durchmachen musste und wie sie sich aus allen gefährlichen Situationen wieder heraushangelte. Er versuchte alles, um ein klein wenig Hoffnung in sich zu schüren.

Frustriert fuhr er sich zum hundertsten Mal mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, weil sich die Hoffnung einfach nicht einstellen wollte. _‚Verdammt! Sie ist so alt geworden, da wird sie sich doch jetzt nicht einfach so töten lassen!'_ Außerdem hatte sie so lange in der Hölle gelebt, da verlernte man doch nicht den Umgang mit den Dämonen! _‚Und was ist mit denen, die sie für ihren Verrat töten wollen?'_ Severus hätte am liebsten seine Gefühle aus sich herausgebrüllt. Sie waren einfach zu viel, zerrissen ihn innerlich.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Dumbledore war urplötzlich bei ihm gewesen und warf ihm ein gequältes Lächeln zu. „Sie wird es schaffen, ganz sicher!", sagte er leise, doch auch seiner Stimme fehlte die gewohnte Zuversicht.

Severus ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Keiner von uns darf die Hoffnung aufgeben, Severus. Das wäre der Untergang!"

Severus hob abwehrend die Hand und flehte regelrecht: „Keine Predigt, Albus! Bitte! Ich hätte ihr im Moment einfach nichts entgegenzusetzen!" Dumbledore nahm neben ihm Platz und seine Müdigkeit trat wieder deutlich zu Tage.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?", fragte er auf einmal und Severus' Kopf schoss hoch. Er fixierte seinen Direktor sauer. „Sie hat etwas in der Art verlauten lassen, als sie mir Instruktionen für den Finalzauber gab – und... deine Mitwirkung daran", erklärte Dumbledore. _‚Aha! Die Katze ist aus dem Sack!'_

Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht, dass Dumbledore mal wieder mehr wusste, als er sollte, doch jetzt bekam er die Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken. Und die brauchte er dringend! Sein Atem beschleunigte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er jetzt doch helfen konnte – wenn auch nicht ihr selbst. Gleichzeitig schämte er sich jedoch noch mehr für seine überzogene Reaktion vorhin, denn ohne hätte sie ihm alles selbst erklären können.

„Ein dummes Missverständnis!", murmelte Severus, um Dumbledore mit einer, wenn auch nichtssagenden, Antwort ruhig zu stellen. Er sah dabei auf den Boden, bevor er die Augen schloss, tief durchatmete, seine trüben Gedanken in den hintersten Bereich seines Gehirns verschob und sich dann entschlossen aufrichtete. „Was soll das für ein finaler Zauber sein?"

Dumbledores Lächeln erreichte diesmal wieder seine Augen. „Ein Schutz für Hogwarts, der in Zukunft das Öffnen von Dimensionstoren verhindern soll!"

„Und was habe ich dabei zu tun?"

„Anjolie sagte, dass du dabei eine bestimmte Magie aktivieren müsstest. Die, die du bereits beim Dshinn angewandt hast." Severus Tatendrang löste sich in Nichts auf. _‚Wie zum Kuckuck soll ich das ohne Anjolie hinbekommen?'_ Hatte sie denn vergessen, dass er das damals nicht allein hinbekommen hatte?

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, wie sehr du in die Vernichtung des Dshinns involviert warst!" Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an und Severus stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Hat sich nie ergeben!", winkte Severus ab. „Was mir mehr Sorgen macht, ist die Tatsache, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich die universale Energie anzapfen soll!" Severus lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich über die Schläfen.

„Aber sie sagte, du hättest es schon einmal geschafft!", hakte Dumbledore vorsichtig nach.

„Mit ihrer Hilfe!", schnappte Severus. „Sie hat damals den Impuls bei mir ausgelöst!"

„Aber du weißt, theoretisch, wie du es bewerkstelligen musst?", drängte sein Direktor und Severus hätte am liebsten vor etwas getreten.

„Ja, aber..."

„Dann denk nach oder übe, aber sieh zu, dass du es in den Griff bekommst! Sobald sie kommt oder die vierundzwanzig Stunden vorbei sind, brauchen wir deine Zuarbeit!", forderte Dumbledore mit einer Bestimmtheit, die Severus die Sprache verschlug. _‚Seit wann ist er so verständnislos? – Seit wann bist du so weinerlich? Verdammt!'_

Severus' Gedanken explodierten, als Dumbledores Satz ihm bewusst wurde. Er sah Dumbledore aus schmalen Augen an und fragte gefährlich leise: „Was meinst du mit 24 Stunden?"

Dumbledores Bestimmtheit verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und ein trauriger Ausdruck legte sich um seine Augen. „Anjolie nahm mir den Schwur ab, dass ich den finalen Fluch ausspreche, wenn sie innerhalb von 24 Stunden nicht zurück ist."

Severus rauschte das Blut durch die Ohren. „Du wirst sie nicht aussperren, Albus!", zischte er durch die Zähne. Er hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt und mit seinen Händen die Knie umklammert. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, so sehr versuchte Severus sich zu beherrschen.

„Ich habe keine Wahl, Severus! Ich musste es schwören und du weißt, dass ein Zauberereid gehalten werden muss!" Dumbledore stand auf und fasste wieder nach Severus' Schulter, doch er wich aus. Der alte Mann seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Sie ist stark und gut in dem, was sie tut! Sie wird es bestimmt vorher schaffen!"

Damit ging er aus der Halle und ließ Severus mit seiner Wut und Verzweiflung zurück. _‚Diese dumme Frau!'_ Wie konnte sie sich selbst nur so den Rückweg verbauen? Eines stand fest: Wenn sie zurück war, dann würde er ihr den Hals umdrehen!

Severus war aufgesprungen und bemerkte auf der Hälfte des Weges, dass er zum Kamin und damit zu Ms. Weasley ging. Er stoppte abrupt ab und wollte wieder zurück gehen, als sie ihn rief. Ungläubig drehte er sich um.

Sie sah ihn mit großen, feuchten Augen hilfesuchend an. _‚Oh nein! Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir keinen Trost bieten!'_ Er blickte zu ihren Eltern, die in ihrer Nähe saßen und miteinander flüsterten. Sie hatten es schon vor längerem aufgegeben, sie beruhigen zu wollen.

Als Severus sich nicht rührte, kam sie auf ihn zu und ihn erfasste Panik. Er war im Moment viel zu angreifbar und konnte sie jetzt nicht abblocken.

Doch dazu kam es nicht. Die Fenster der Großen Halle begannen zu klirren und schreckten alle Anwesenden auf. Severus befürchtete, dass ein neues Dimensionstor geöffnet wurde und sah sich hektisch in der Halle um. _‚Kommt sie zurück?' _Doch es war nichts zu sehen – dafür zersprangen die Scheiben mit einem schmerzhaft schrillen Geräusch und eine Stimme wurde hörbar. „Auserwählte! Komm heraus und stell dich!"

Severus stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Er hörte die Weasleys entsetzt aufkeuchen und er ging zu dem Mädchen, das wie gelähmt auf die Fensterrahmen starrte. Ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet, doch es lag auch ein entschlossener Ausdruck darin. _‚Verdammte Gryffindors! Mit diesem unmöglichen Hang zum Gefährlichen werden sie sich noch selbst auslöschen!'_

„Um hier eines von vornherein klarzustellen:", fauchte er ihr ins Ohr und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen. „Du wirst nicht da rausgehen und dich in den Kampf stürzen, bevor nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist!"

Wenigstens dahingehend konnte er Anjolie unterstützen. Er würde ihre selbstmörderische Schülerin unter Kontrolle halten!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Irgendwo hämmerte jemand beharrlich auf Metall herum und brachte damit ihren Kopf zum Dröhnen und als ob das nicht genügen würde, hockte auch noch irgend so ein Scherzbold mitten auf ihrer Brust.

Anjolie versuchte mit größter Anstrengung das Echo des Metalls in ihrem Kopf auszublenden, doch da konnte sie auch gleich probieren Wasser zu atmen! So wollte sie wenigstens das schwere Gewicht loswerden und bewegte ihren Oberkörper ruckartig, aber mit dieser Aktion kamen mehrere Dinge auf einmal zusammen:

Sie spürte, dass es viel zu leicht ging und deshalb niemand auf ihrer Brust sitzen konnte. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf gespreizt und angekettet waren. Und zu guter Letzt erinnerte sie sich an Uttuku und an seinen dämlichen Blitz. _‚Seit wann kann der denn so was?'_ Aber sie war ja auch selbst schuld! Warum forderte sie jemanden wie ihn heraus, ohne auf die Idee zu kommen, dass er sich während der vergangenen Jahrtausende nicht weiterentwickelt hat.

Sie beschloss, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, die Augen zu öffnen und zuckte bei dem Versuch zusammen. Zum Glück war es hier nicht besonders hell, denn diese widerliche _Matschnase_ stand genau vor ihr und starrte sie hasserfüllt an. Bei so einem Anblick konnte sich einem schon der Magen umdrehen! Ihr Blick bohrte sich in seinen und sie sagte: „Verpiss dich!"

Er holte aus, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ein Eisenstab krachte gegen ihre Rippen. Anjolie war zu überrascht, um ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Sie atmete flach und verdrängte das scharfe Stechen in ihrer Seite.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn von unten her an. „Na sieh mal einer an: Jetzt, wo ich gefesselt bin, wird er mutig!"

Er fletschte die Zähne und hob das Eisen über den Kopf, um erneut zuzuschlagen, doch soweit kam er nicht mehr. Diesmal riss ein Blitz _ihn_ von den Füßen. „Wenn sie einer quält, dann bin ich das!", hörte sie Uttukus leise Drohung.

Anjolie folgte _Matschnases_ Flugbahn mit den Augen und fand ihn ein paar Meter von sich entfernt liegen. Seine Brust war aufgerissen und eine Blutlache bildete sich bereits unter ihm. „Das hättest du auch klären können, bevor er sich entschied, das Eisen sprechen zu lassen!", grummelte sie und konzentrierte sich darauf flach durch den Bauch zu atmen. Half nicht! Also wieder durch die Brust – war auch nicht viel besser! _‚Warum eigentlich überhaupt atmen?'_ Der Mistkerl hatte eine echt beschissene Stelle erwischt!

„Plötzlich so empfindlich?", fragte Uttuku täuschend sanft. „Das könnte mit uns beiden ja durchaus amüsant werden! Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr selbst gefoltert."

„Ach, leck mich!", zischte Anjolie in sein bemaltes Gesicht. Während ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit hatte er seine Zeichnungen angelegt und das rief neue Unruhe in ihr herauf. Denn seine Zeichnungen legte er nur auf, wenn er kämpfen wollte. Und sie bezweifelte, dass sie diejenige war, die er als Gegner ausgesucht hatte, da sie praktischerweise ja schon an seiner Wand hing. Nein, dafür kam nur eine andere Person in Frage und sie musste unbedingt zusehen, dass er nicht zu ihr kam!

Er trat nah an sie heran und seine Wange berührte fast ihre. „Vielleicht danach!", flüsterte er lachend und Anjolie schloss wütend die Augen. Doch eher wütend auf sich selbst, denn auf ihn. Wütend darauf, dass sie nicht angewidert über die Vorstellung mit ihm sein konnte. Die Erinnerungen an ihn waren einfach zu intensiv. _‚Okay, schön ruhig bleiben und pass in Zukunft auf, was du sagst!'_

Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, verfluchte sich jedoch sofort für diese Dummheit, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihre Seite fuhr. Noch dazu musste ihr Beben Uttuku auf einen falschen Schluss gebracht haben, denn er lachte selbstzufrieden und entfernte sich wieder von ihr. _‚Ach, denk du doch was du willst, du Idiot!'_, verteidigte sie sich gedanklich und funkelte ihn böse an. Doch ihre Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, als sie ihn auf den Ausgang zugehen sah. _‚Halt ihn auf, er darf nicht zu ihr!'_

„Du willst mich doch nicht etwa hier herumhängen lassen?", rief sie ihm hinterher und Uttuku drehte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung halb zu ihr herum.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für dich!", wiegelte er sie mit weicher Stimme ab und wandte sich wieder dem Ausgang zu.

Anjolie erfasste Panik. „Du hast mir meine Frager von vorhin aber noch nicht beantwortet!", versuchte sie es erneut und er stoppte mit einem überheblichen Seufzen. „Gehst du etwa auf die Suche nach Harry?" _‚Irgendwie musst du ihn doch locken können!'_

„Nur, weil du so versessen auf die Menschen bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sich bei mir auch alles um sie dreht!", entgegnete er bissig. Er kam langsam wieder auf sie zu und Anjolie fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Du weißt doch sehr genau, dass der Junge nur ein Lockmittel war!"

Seine Augen verengten sich und gepaart mit seinen Zeichnungen ergab das eine beeindruckende Drohung. „Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht, Anjolie! Ich hatte gehofft, du bringst die Auserwählte mit, aber nein, du musst ja unbedingt beschützen – schon wieder!" Er trat noch einen Schritt näher und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum tust du das? Du hast nichts mehr damit zu tun! Du gehörst nicht mehr zu ihnen und doch verschwendest du deine Zeit an sie. Du hättest mit mir hier herrschen können, aber du wirfst all das weg! Warum?"

„Meine Gründe dafür wirst du nie verstehen, selbst wenn ich es dir erklären würde!", spuckte Anjolie aus. „Und überhaupt: mit dir herrschen? Dass ich nicht lache! Ich gebe ja zu, dass wir in bestimmten Bereichen hervorragend zusammengepasst haben, aber in allem Anderen... Allein der Gedanke mit dir die Ewigkeit zu verbringen verursacht bei mir Übelkeit!"

Er stürmte die letzten Schritte zu ihr und knallte seine Fäuste neben ihren Kopf gegen den Fels. Anjolie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie es schaffte, dabei nicht zusammenzuzucken, denn ein wutentbrannter Uttuku war niemand, bei dem man einfach so ruhig stehen bleiben konnte, wenn er wie eine rasende Wildsau auf einen zukam. _‚Vielleicht bist du aber auch zu erschöpft, um schnell genug zu reagieren?' _

„Was mich wirklich interessieren würde: Weiß dein Schützling eigentlich, dass sie die Last, die sie auf ihren schmalen Schultern trägt, dir zu verdanken hat?" Anjolie schluckte hart. Sie dachte nicht gern über die Probleme nach, die sie den Nachfolgern der ersten Auserwählten eingebrockt hatte. Doch egal, wie oft sie die ganze Situation Revue verlaufen ließ, sie kam dabei immer wieder zu dem selben Schluss: Es war notwendig gewesen!

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er bei ihr einen wunden Punkt getroffen und das wurmte sie unheimlich! „Ich habe ihr die Kräfte nicht gegeben!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Wer wird denn so bescheiden sein?", entgegnete er und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Reaktion eindeutig wieder in bessere Laune versetzt! „DU hattest die Idee mit dem Ausgleich der Kräfte, das hat mir ein kleines Vögelchen gezwitschert! Dass die Kräfte sich dann ihre Trägerinnen selbst aussuchen, konntest du zwar nicht wissen, aber wer wird denn so kleinlich sein? DIR gehört alle Ehre!"

Anjolie hätte ihn jetzt gern auf ihn eingeschlagen, aber sie könnte ihn immerhin auch treten! _‚Willst du ihn wirklich damit verscheuchen?'_ Verdammt!

„Oh! Sehe ich da etwa Wut in deinen Augen? Ich wette, du würdest mir jetzt gern so richtig weh tun!"

„Was denn, Gedanken lesen kannst du mittlerweile auch?" _‚Als ob Blitze werfen nicht schon reichen würde!'_ Wo er all seine neuen Talente wohl her hatte? Sie blinzelte kurz, als er sie aus ihren Überlegungen herausriss, indem er sich von der Wand abstieß.

„Ich würde ja gern mit dir weiterplaudern, doch ich habe eine Verabredung mit deiner kleinen Freundin. Du weißt ja, wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt..." Anjolie schnaubte verächtlich bei diesem Zitat. Damit spottete _er _ja wohl jeder Beschreibung!

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du da einfach so reinkommst?", fragte sie schnell. „Nach deiner kleinen Entführungsaktion haben wir natürlich Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen! Hogwarts ist abgeriegelt!"

Uttukus Selbstgefälligkeit verschwand aus seinen Augen und Anjolie lächelte zufrieden. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du heute lieber nicht aufstehen sollen!"

„Glaubst du etwa, ich gebe auf?", fragte er gefährlich leise.

„Es würde dir einen Menge Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen! Sieh mal, warum suchst du nicht Harry, händigst ihn mir aus und verlierst einfach mit ein wenig Würde gegen Ginny, anstatt hier den Hampelmann zu geben?"

In Uttukus Augen blitzte es wild auf. „Ich jage doch nicht hinter diesem dämlichen Exengel und seinem Schimpansen hinterher, wenn ich lieber meinen derzeitigen Vorteil ausnutzen kann!", knurrte er sie an.

„Vorteil? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", lachte sie auf, während sie überlegte, warum Harry _und _Rosifer verschwunden waren. „Du wirst versagen, wie es bei dir immer der Fall war! Es ist eine Menge Zeit ins Land geflossen und du bist immer noch der selbe kleine Niemand, wie damals!"

Uttuku verpasste ihr einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht und Anjolies Kopf knallte gegen die Wand. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit der Zunge nach der schmerzenden Stelle an ihrem Mundwinkel und schmeckte Blut.

Sie sah ihn wieder an und hoffte, bei den Trommeln in ihrem Kopf, noch etwas mitzubekommen. „Hey, Zauberer!", rief Uttuku über seine Schulter und Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten im hinteren Bereich der Höhle. Anjolie stöhnte innerlich auf, als sie daran dachte, was er alles gehört hatte. „Hier gibt es jemanden an dem du deine geheimsten Folterfantasien austoben kannst! Die nächsten paar Stunden hast du sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun!" Er sah ihr kalt in die Augen und ergänzte: „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie einfallsreich er ist. Für einen Schimpansen wirklich bemerkenswert!"

„Meine Güte, wie bist du heruntergekommen! Einem Menschen _dein _Vergnügen zu überlassen, wäre dir damals nie in den Sinn gekommen! Oder hast du einfach nur Angst vor der Wahrheit?"

Uttuku sprang auf sie zu, zog ein Messer aus ihrem Gürtel und zischte: „Halt endlich dein blödes Maul!" Mit einem eiskalten Ausdruck in den Augen rammte er ihr das Messer durch die rechte Handfläche, womit er sie regelrecht an den Balken nagelte, an dem ihre Hände gefesselt waren.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er zum Ausgang, während die Schmerzen Anjolies herunterjagten. Kurz vor dem Ausgang drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege..." Er hob die Hand und feuerte zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag einen Blitz ab.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolies Augenlider flackerten, als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war die beklemmende Stille, dicht gefolgt vom entsetzlichen Brennen ihrer Hand, dem dumpfen Pochen in ihrem Kopf und dem Stechen beim Atmen. Und das nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge! _‚Mann diesmal hast du dich aber so richtig reingeritten!'_

Letztendlich öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich in Uttukus _Thronsaal _um. Es war bei weitem nicht mehr so hell wie vorhin – wie lange ist das wohl her? – und der Raum war verwaist, wenn man von dem Blondschopf absah, der lässig am Tisch, ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, lehnte und sie beobachtete. Sie blickte an ihm vorbei auf den Tisch und sah darauf die verschiedensten Instrumente. _‚Prima! Der Kerl hat die Folterkammer leergeräumt! – Na, das kann ja heiter werden!'_

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten geneigt, sah er sie von oben herab an und schenkte ihr ein gefälliges Lächeln. „Wie schön!", sagte er plötzlich und sprang auf. „Dornröschen ist endlich aufgewacht! Ich befürchtete schon, du würdest ewig im Traumland verbringen!"

Anjolie blinzelte ihn ruhig an, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf. Das wäre ja noch schöner, diesem Kerl einen Anlass zu geben, an ihr herumzuexperimentieren! Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ihr anderes Bein und sofort schoss ihr ein heißer Schmerz durch den rechten Arm. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und sog heftig die Luft durch die Nase ein, worauf sich natürlich prompt der mittlerweile altbekannte scharfe Schmerz in ihrer Seite dazugesellte. _‚Verdammter Todesser, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, würde ich ihn liebend gern für seinen Schlag entschädigen!'_

Genervt von der Tatsache, dass Malfoy sie in ihren Schmerzen sah und Uttuku mit Sicherheit schon längst unterwegs zu Ginny war, fragte sie: „Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Knapp vier Stunden." Anjolie konnte gerade noch ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. _‚Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!'_ „Ja, ich habe auch schon gedacht, dass der letzte Energieblitz zuviel für dich war!", erzählte Malfoy heiter, während er sich zum Tisch umdrehte und nach einem Folterwerkzeug griff. Anjolie schnaubte verächtlich auf seine Worte hin und sah an ihren Händen hoch, um zu sehen, ob sie sich irgendwie befreien konnte.

„Vergiss es!", sagte Malfoy und kam mit einem Instrument auf sie zu, das einer Zange nicht unähnlich war. „Uttuku wäre bestimmt nicht so dumm und würde dich mit einfachen Ketten fesseln, aus denen du einfach so rausschlüpfen könntest!"

„Seit wann ist er weg?", fragte sie und ignorierte sein Faseln.

„Er ist vor kurzem mit einer kleinen Armee von Dämonen gen Zaubererschule verschwunden, aber nicht ohne mir vorher Instruktionen zu erteilen, was ich in der Zwischenzeit mit dir machen soll!" Er kam weiter auf sie zu und drehte die Zange liebevoll zwischen den Fingern.

„Weißt du, was meine erste Handlung sein soll?" Er sah sie lakonisch lächelnd an und in seinen Augen glomm ein Feuer, dass es ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Nein, aber zuverlässig wie du bist, wirst du es mir sicherlich gleich sagen!" Sie versuchte ihr Bestes, das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu vertreiben, denn es kränkte sie erheblich in ihrem Stolz. _‚Seit wann hast du vor einem Menschen Angst?'_

Malfoys Mund zog sich zu einem Lächeln in die Breite. Er legte die restliche Entfernung zwischen ihnen zurück und hob das Instrument. „Uttuku behauptete, du hättest ein bezauberndes Lächeln und dem sollte ich die Macht nehmen oder besser gesagt, die Zähne!" _‚Was für ein kranker Bastard!' _Und das traf auf alle beide zu!

Langsam führte er die Zange näher an sie heran und raunte: „Komm und lächle für mich!"

„Verpiss dich, du Dreckskerl!", fauchte sie, doch sie hätte schwören können, dass er ihren lauten Herzschlag hören konnte. Anjolie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie sich so einschüchtern ließ.

Stur presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Er sollte weder an ihre Zähne herankommen, noch sich an ihrem Zähne_klappern_ ergötzen! Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte ergeben. Er ließ seinen Blick an ihr hinaufgleiten und blieb an ihren Händen hängen. „Hm, dann muss ich mir eben etwas anderes aussuchen!"

Mit einem kalten, überheblichen Blick streckte er seine Arme aus und umfasste ihre verletzte Hand. Anjolie durchfuhr der Schmerz wie ein Stromstoß, als er ihr das Messer herauszog und es auf den Boden warf. „Deine Finger sind bei weitem besser erreichbar!" Während panische Hitze sich in ihrem Körper breit machte, überlegte Anjolie fieberhaft, was sie tun könnte... und ihr fiel nur eines ein: Sie zog ein Bein hoch und rammte mit aller Wucht ihrem Peiniger das Knie in seine Weichteile.

Malfoy krümmte sich keuchend zusammen und presste seine Handballen gegen die malträtierte Stelle. Doch auch an Anjolie war die Aktion nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. Durch die heftige Bewegung flimmerte es ihr vor Augen und ganz so nebenbei bemerkte sie auch noch, dass frisches Blut an ihrem Arm herunterlief.

Während der Schmerz in ihrer Hand sich langsam in eine taubes Pochen verwandelte, hätte sie fast seine gepressten Worte überhört. „Verdammt, Anjolie! Was soll das? Verstehst du keinen Spaß mehr?" _‚Häh?'_ Nach dieser Bemerkung verstand sie _gar nichts _mehr!

„Ich wollte dich doch nur befreien, jetzt wo du endlich wach bist und alleine stehen kannst!", erklärte er und richtete sich nach und nach auf. „Manchmal kannst du aber auch wirklich ein Miststück sein!"

„Du hast sie jawohl nicht mehr alle!", zischte sie jetzt. „Du drohst mich zu foltern, bringst mich zum Bluten und erwartest, dass ich das einfach so über mich ergehen lasse? Und außerdem, wie sollte ich denn wissen, dass so ein dämlicher Todesser tatsächlich auf die Idee kommt, mich zu befreien?"

„Es gab Zeiten, da hattest du vor nichts Angst und über eine Androhung von Folter hast du nur gelacht!", meinte er, noch leise vor sich hinschnaufend.

„Woher willst du denn das wissen?", blaffte Anjolie ihn an.

„Hast du mich denn immer noch nicht erkannt?", fragte er und hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Dir steht heute aber wirklich ein Elefant auf der Leitung!"

„Dich erkannt?" Anjolie wollte ihm schon ein paar deftige Schimpfworte an den Kopf knallen, als es bei ihr endlich ‚Klick' machte. Sie schloss die Augen und konnte sich gerade noch daran hindern, den Kopf zu schütteln, um nicht alle möglichen Schmerzen bei ihr auszulösen. „Rosifer!", stieß sie aus.

„Ahh, 100 Punkte für die Kandidatin!... Und 200 Punkte Abzug, weil es so lange gedauert hat!", grummelte er und richtete sich unter Ächzen wieder vollständig auf. _‚In seinem Punktesystem könnte er Severus durchaus Konkurrenz machen!'_, dachte sie noch, bis sie die Wut packte.

„Du krankes Arschloch!", brüllte sie ihn an und Rosifer im ‚Lucius-Malfoy-Anzug' zuckte leicht zurück. „Konntest du mich nicht einfach losbinden, anstatt so ein dämliches Spiel zu spielen? Ich habe wertvolle Zeit dabei verloren! Uttuku könnte jetzt schon bei Ginny sein und Werweißwas mit ihr anstellen!"

„Reg dich ab! So wie ich das mitbekommen habe, hast du ihn mit deinen erwähnten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ziemlich nervös gemacht und er wird mit Sicherheit nichts überstürzen!", verteidigte sich Rosifer und schaffte es tatsächlich Anjolie ein wenig ihrer Unruhe zu nehmen.

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an. „Uttuku sagte, du wärest mit Harry verschwunden... Wie lange steckst du denn schon in Malfoy?"

„Ich habe mir diesen Körper erst geschnappt, als ich mitbekommen habe, dass du hier bist! Harry meinte, du könntest nützlich sein!"

„Harry?", sprang Anjolie sofort darauf an. „Wo ist er?"

„Sicher in einer Höhle in der Nähe versteckt!" Rosifer kam schon wieder mit der Zange auf ihn zu und Anjolie stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Wer wusste denn schon, was er wirklich vor hatte! _‚Der Typ ist doch vollkommen durchgeknallt!'_

„Was soll das?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Zange.

„Mit irgendetwas muss ich ja deine Ketten öffnen!", antwortete er entnervt und trat an sie heran. „Und halte bitte dein Knie in Zaum!", zischte er ihr noch zu, bevor er sich daran machte, die Ketten zu durchtrennen.

Derweil dachte Anjolie über seine Worte nach. „Sicher? Hier in der Hölle?", giftete sie ihm schließlich ins Ohr. „Du machst doch wohl Witze? Sieh zu, dass du schneller fertig wirst!" Rosifer warf ihr einen genervten Seitenblick zu und kniff das erste Glied auf. „Sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt helfe! So etwas wie ein Danke kommt dir wohl nicht über die Lippen?"

„Danke?", keifte sie und selbst in ihren Ohren klang das äußerst schrill. „Wenn du Harry nicht entführt hättest, müsstest du mich gar nicht retten! Dann wäre ich nämlich nicht hier!"

„Wenn _ich_ es nicht getan hätte, dann wäre ein anderer losgezogen und der hätte den Jungen bestimmt nicht vor Uttuku und diesen _Menschen_ gerettet!", fauchte Rosifer und durchbrach die zweite Seite des Gliedes. Damit sauste ihr gesunder Arm nach unten, doch sie konnte ihn abfangen und ließ ihn schlaff an der Seite hängen. Durch die ungewohnte Haltung war er absolut taub.

Anjolie sparte sich ihre Fragen für später auf und verlagerte erst einmal ihr Gewicht auf beide Beine. Ihre Knie zitterten bedenklich und sie musste sich richtig anstrengen, um stehen zu bleiben. Rosifer hatte schnell ihren zweiten Arm befreit, aber diesen konnte sie nicht abfangen. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Gefühl darin und er knallte einfach so nach unten. Anjolie wurde schwindlig. Sie fiel gegen Rosifers Schultern und lehnte sich dort keuchend an.

„Was hast du doch für ein Glück, dass ich so einen großen, starken und noch dazu gutaussehenden Mann ausgesucht habe, an dessen Schulter du dich stützen kannst!", frotzelte Rosifer und Anjolie hätte ihm gern eine verpasst – wenn sie sich hätte rühren können. Deshalb raunte sie nur „Blödmann!" und positionierte ihren Kopf bequemer an besagte Schulter.

„Spricht man etwa so mit seinem Retter?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe und bring mich zu Harry! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause..., ähm, ich meine Hogwarts!" _‚Wie konnte denn das passieren?'_

„Kannst du alleine laufen?", fragte Rosifer und schob sie ein wenig von sich. Ihre Knie knickten ein und Rosifer hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest. „Wohl nicht!", folgerte er und hob sie auf seine Arme.

„Aughhh!", jaulte Anjolie und fasste sich an die Seite.

„Bist du vielleicht schwer!", schnaufte er und warf sie noch einmal hoch, um sie in eine bessere Position zu bekommen, was Anjolie einen weiteren Schmerzensschrei entlockte. Sie verpasste ihm einen Schlag wegen seiner Grausamkeit und jaulte erneut auf, weil sie dafür ihre verletzte Hand benutzt hatte.

„Nun hab dich nicht so, du Weichei! Die Jahre unter den Menschen haben dir in der Beziehung nicht gut getan!"

„Behalt deine Meinung für dich!", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Sag mir lieber, wieso du Harry nicht an Uttuku ausgeliefert hast!"

„Uttuku beging einen Fehler, der im Laufe der Zeit allen Möchtegerntyrannen unterläuft – er plauderte zuviel über seine Pläne!", lachte Rosifer auf. „Als ich mit Harry ankam, ignorierte Uttuku mich völlig und erklärte seinen Verbündeten gerade, dass sie ihn jetzt mitnehmen und mit ihm machen könnten, was sie wollten. Der Glanz in den Augen des anderen Menschen hat mir nicht gefallen und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sie ihn nicht zum Abendessen einladen wollten. Also... verzogen wir uns geflissentlich."

Rosifer marschierte durch die dunklen Gänge und Anjolie wunderte sich insgeheim, warum sie niemand aufhielt oder ihnen nicht einmal eine Ratte begegnete. Doch sie verdrängte den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich darauf ihre Neugier zu stillen. „Das ist ja alles schön und gut!", bemerkte sie zynisch. „Doch warum hast du dich dafür interessiert, was aus ihm wird? Du bist nicht gerade als Menschenfreund verschrien, solange sie keine persönlichen Interessen von dir wecken!"

„Wer sagt, dass er das nicht hat?", fragte Rosifer ausweichend zurück. „Als ich in ihm war..."

„Was?", schrie sie ihm entrüstet ins Ohr. Rosifer zuckte zusammen und sah sie scharf an.

„Was glaubst du denn, wie ich ihn aus Hogwarts raus bekommen habe?"

„Ach so! Du hast ihn besetzt!", atmete Anjolie erleichtert auf. Heute war sie wirklich etwas langsam. _‚Ich hätte gestern Nacht wirklich etwas kürzer treten sollen!'_

„Hol deine Gedanken wieder aus der Gosse!", forderte Rosifer indigniert und sah sie finster an.

„Reg dich ab und erzähl weiter!", schnappte Anjolie.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt will!", schnüffelte Rosifer beleidigt.

„Oh, bitte!", stöhnte Anjolie. „Sei nicht so 'ne Zicke und erzähl schon!"

Rosifer zog eine Schnute, was bei einem aristokratischen Gesicht, wie dem von Malfoy etwas seltsam anmutete. Dann zuckte er die Schultern und erzählte weiter. „Jedenfalls merkte ich, dass Harry jemand Besonderes ist. Nicht weil er in seiner Welt so berühmt ist, sondern weil er so viel Liebe in sich trägt... So unglaublich viel!", schwärmte er und Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und du hast gedacht, wenn du ihn rettest könntest du etwas davon abbekommen?", fragte sie lauernd.

Er sah sie pikiert an und nuschelte: „In die Richtung habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht! Aber jemand, der so voller Liebe ist, sollte nicht ohne weiteres an diese Teufel ausgeliefert werden!"

„Wer's glaubt...", lachte Anjolie auf, doch ihre Augen verfinsterten sich. „Er ist tabu, klar!"

„Willst ihn für dich selbst, was?", fauchte er jetzt.

Anjolie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Aber sonst geht's noch? Ich verführe doch keine Kinder!"

„Im Vergleich zu uns sind heute alle Menschen Babys! Also komm mir nicht damit!", knurrte er zurück.

Gegen diese Logik kam sie einfach nicht an! „Er hat eine Freundin", erklärte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft an seine Schultern. „Wie bist du eigentlich an diesen Job gekommen?"

„Weiß der Teufel, wie sie mich gefunden haben. Uttukus Schergen suchten mich auf und ‚baten' mich zu ihm. Uttuku erklärte mir meine Aufgabe, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich ihm erklärte, weder in seinen Diensten zu stehen noch es jemals zu wollen."

„Ja, eben! Warum also gerade du?", hakte sie nach.

„Uttuku war zwar nicht so freundlich, mir das zu erklären, aber er brauchte unbedingt einen Körperlosen! Das habe ich von einem seiner Leute erfahren. Ihm wurden die Dienste Alastors entzogen, weil der bei seinem letzten Einsatz für Uttuku empfindlich verletzt wurde. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass die Obersten darüber nicht sehr begeistert waren!"

„Oh!", sagte Anjolie nur. _‚War ich denn so heftig?_' Sie spürte Rosifers Blick auf sich und schielte zu ihm hoch.

„Du hast nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun?"

„Vielleicht?", wich sie aus, aber Rosifer drängte nicht weiter in sie und lief schweigend weiter.

Nach mehreren Biegungen, Ecken und weiteren dunklen Gängen arbeitete sich ein Gedanke in Anjolies Kopf vor. „Sag mal, seit wann genau warst du eigentlich in Malfoy?", stocherte sie.

„Seitdem du an der Wand angekettet wurdest. Ich habe einen Zeitpunkt gewählt, an dem er abgelenkt war. Du glaubst gar nicht, was er sich alles vorgestellt hat, mit dir an der Wand anzufangen. Widerlich!"

„Hmm! Und du kamst nicht auf die Idee mir gegen den anderen Todesser und Uttuku zu helfen?"

„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde und trete gegen Uttuku an! Und bei McNair war ich grad mit Malfoy beschäftigt. Außerdem musste ich erst noch Harry in Sicherheit bringen!"

„Hmm!", gab Anjolie wieder nur von sich. Es klang glaubwürdig und sie lebte ja schließlich noch! „McNair hieß er also!", kam ihr in den Sinn.

„Wieso interessiert's dich? Willst du eine weitere Kerbe in deinen Türpfosten schnitzen?"

„Ich hab keinen Türpfosten, du Blödmann!"

„Das war nur eine Redewendung!", schnappte er.

„Spar dir das für die Zukunft!"

„Zicke!"

„Selber!"

Er bog um eine weitere Ecke und trat in eine Öffnung, wo sie plötzlich absolute Schwärze umfing.

„Oh, sag mir bitte, dass du nur falsch abgebogen bist!", bettelte Anjolie. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er Harry nicht in dieser Finsternis allein gelassen hatte.

„Rosifer?", kam eine beunruhigte Stimme aus dem schwarzen Nirgendwo und bestätigte ihre Befürchtung.

„Harry?", rief sie in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

„Ah! Du hast sie gefunden!", hörte sie ihn wieder, doch es lag seltsamerweise eine ganze Menge Verachtung in seiner Stimme! Oder war es Wut? Es war nicht so direkt bestimmbar.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie, als Rosifer weiter in die Dunkelheit ging.

„So in Ordnung wie man sein kann, wenn man sich in der Hölle befindet!", fauchte er ihr entgegen und Anjolie begann sich zu sorgen. So aggressiv kannte sie ihn nicht.

„Er scheint bereits dem Einfluss der Hölle erlegen zu sein!", flüsterte sie in Rosifers Ohr.

„Ähm, habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass er noch euer Gespräch über den Wettbewerb und seine Entstehung gehört hat, bevor ich ihn wegbringen konnte?", ruckte Rosifer mit der Sprache raus.

„Na toll! Je mehr davon wissen, desto geselliger wird die Runde!", zischte sie.

„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was Ginny zu dieser Information sagen wird!", hackte Harry weiter.

„Na, das kann ja lustiger Rückweg werden!", murmelte sie, doch Rosifer entgegnete bestimmt: „Es wird sich geben! Er ist nicht er selbst!"

„Lass mich runter!", verlangte sie und er kam dem sofort nach. Als sie unsicher auf ihren Beinen stand, rief sie: „Harry, wo bist du?"

„Knapp vor ihnen! Es gibt also keinen Grund zum Schreien!", schnappte er und Anjolie verdrehte bereits genervt die Augen.

Da spürte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr wurde plötzlich heiß und ihre Knie begannen zu schlottern. „Rosifer?", rief sie. „Wenn du es schaffst, dann fang mich bitte auf!" In dem Moment fiel sie auch schon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus beobachtete Ms. Weasley, wie sie zwischen ihren Eltern saß und ihre Mutter den Arm um die Hüfte ihrer Tochter gelegt hatte, als wolle sie sie nie mehr gehen lassen. Ihm war es durchaus recht! So musste er sich nicht mit ihr herumschlagen!

Zum tausendsten Mal starrte Severus auf die Stelle, an der Anjolie verschwunden war. _‚Wann kommt sie endlich zurück?'_ Es war inzwischen dunkel und Severus konnte das Licht der unzähligen Fackeln sehen, die von den Dämonen entzündet worden waren und anscheinend das gesamt Schulgelände erleuchteten.

Sie versteckten sich nicht im Dunkeln, das hatten sie nicht nötig! Hier gab es niemand, der ihnen hätte schaden können.

Severus las den Zauberspruch auf dem Zettel, den ihm Dumbledore in die Hand gedrückt hatte, mit der Anweisung die Stellung in der Halle zu halten und auf Anjolie zu warten. ‚conformo pluteus atrium' – Die Worte, die soviel ausrichten sollten.

Er hasste es, dazu verdonnert worden zu sein, hier untätig herumzusitzen. Er machte sich nur Gedanken darüber, wie er die nötige Kraft bzw. Energie für den Spruch aufbringen sollte und überprüfte hin und wieder Ms. Weasleys Aufenthaltsort, während Dumbledore wichtige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen traf, um die Schüler zu schützen. Sie wurden alle in ihren Häusern verschanzt und er, Severus, konnte noch nicht einmal seinem eigenen Haus beistehen, weil er hier den Pförtner spielen sollte!

Severus umging immer wieder sorgsam die Frage, warum die Dämonen hier waren und von Anjolie nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen war. Sie waren hier und brüllten nach der Auserwählten. Das konnte nur heißen, dass sie wussten, dass sie nicht in der Hölle war und dort auch nicht erscheinen würde und das konnten sie nur von Anjolie erfahren haben! Das hieß, dass sie ihr... na ja, wenigstens begegnet waren. Doch wo steckte sie und warum war sie nicht schon längst zurück?

Seine trüben Gedanken wurden von einer erneuten Aufforderung unterbrochen, dass die Auserwählte sich stellen sollte. Das hatten sie schon zigmal gehört und mit diversen Beleidigungen war dabei auch nicht gespart worden. Doch diesmal drohte der Sprecher auch, sie gewaltsam zu holen, wenn sie nicht endlich freiwillig erschien.

Severus erhob sich alarmiert und richtete seinen Blick sofort auf das Objekt der Begierde. Sie war aufgesprungen und ihre Eltern versuchten verzweifelt, sie zu beruhigen. „Ich muss gehen! Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass jemand anderes wegen mir verletzt wird!" Severus ging auf sie zu. Er würde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass sie früher dort hinaus ging, als es nötig war und wenn er die dafür einsperren oder betäuben musste!

Als er sie erreichte, kam auch Dumbledore zur Großen Halle hinein und schien erleichtert, seine Schülerin noch hier anzutreffen. Sie alle sahen ihm gespannt entgegen und er zögerte auch nicht, seine Anweisungen auszusprechen, als er sie erreichte. „Ginny, du bleibst auf jeden Fall hier!", kam er sofort zum Punkt und hob die Hand, um jedweden Einwand von ihr abzuwürgen. „Ich werde hinausgehen und den Dämonen unmissverständlich erklären, dass die Auserwählte..., ähm, dass Ginny ihm erst zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gegenübertreten wird. Keine Widerrede, Ginny!", ergänzte er energisch, als sie gerade zum Sprechen Luft holte.

„Molly, Arthur! Gehen Sie bitte sicher, dass Ginny keine Dummheiten anstellt!" Die beiden nickten und postierten sich zu beiden Seiten ihrer Tochter. Severus war froh, dass Dumbledore der gleichen Meinung war wie er und ihn damit unbewusst bei seinem Vorhaben half.

Nun schnappte sein Direktor seinen Ellbogen und zog ihn zur Seite. „Severus,... ich zerbreche mir die ganze Zeit schon den Kopf, ob wir den Schutzzauber nicht gleich aussprechen sollten!", erklärte der alte Mann leise. Severus Hände ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten. Er wollte sie aussperren! Dumbledore seufzte leise. „Sei realistisch, Junge! Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass Anjolie... und Harry noch leben, wenn die betreffenden Dämonen schon vor unserer Haustür stehen?"

„Sie lebt!", fauchte Severus. „Sie leben beide!", ergänzte er ruhiger, aber nicht weniger energisch. Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore selbst dem Überleben seines Goldjungen kaum Chancen einräumte, traf Severus empfindlich. Sie sahen sich für einen Moment ohne jedes Wort an und letztendlich unterbrach Dumbledore den Kampf. „Nein, Severus! Keine unnötigen Risiken mehr! Bereite dich vor. Sobald ich zurück bin, werden wir den Zauber durchführen!"

Er hätte Severus auch gleich ein Messer in die Brust rammen können, es hätte die gleiche Wirkung gehabt. Am liebsten hätte er ihn angeschrieen, doch die Entschlossenheit im Blick seines Direktors zeigte ihm, dass er damit auch nichts bewirkt hätte.

Dumbledore wollte schon gehen, doch Severus hielt ihn noch einmal zurück. „Du willst allein dort hinaus?", fragte er beunruhigt.

Dumbledores Blick wurde dunkler. „Soll ich denn noch andere in Gefahr bringen? Keiner könnte mir helfen!" Er legte seine Hand auf Severus' und lächelte beruhigend. Dann ging er hinaus, doch Severus hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Er sah zu den Weasleys und bemerkte, dass das Mädchen den Blick auf die defekten Fenster gerichtet hatte. Sie saß zwischen ihren Eltern und wirkte absolut verloren. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn Dumbledore und er den Zauber durchführten – vorausgesetzt, er schaffte es, auf die universale Energie zuzugreifen – und damit ihren Freund und Anjolie, ihren einzigen Halt im Kampf gegen Uttuku, aussperrten. Er sah ja selbst, wie hilflos sie waren, jetzt wo Anjolie nicht da war. _‚Aber wir haben doch auch vorher ohne sie gelebt! Allerdings auch ohne Dämonen!'_, dachte Severus sarkastisch und gleichzeitig umklammerte ein fester Griff seine Brust, als er daran dachte, sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen zu können.

Er ging zum Kamin und stützte einen Unterarm an den Sims, um seinen Kopf daran zu legen und ins Feuer zu starren. Die Wärme schlug ihm ins Gesicht, doch sie erreichte sein Innerstes nicht.

Plötzlich drang ein lautes Gejohle vom Schlossgrund durch die kaputten Fenster und Severus fuhr herum, wo er Ms. Weasleys entsetztem Blick begegnete.

„Wie viele Unschuldige Opfer nimmst du noch hin, bevor du dir selbst die Ehre gibst?", höhnte die gewohnte Stimme von draußen und Severus fuhr es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Albus!

Severus stürmte los und die Weasleys folgten ihm auf dem Fuß. Sie hatten die Tür fast erreicht, als jemand hereinkam – Minerva McGonagall. Ihr liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht und Severus bemerkte geschockt, dass sie eine Trage hinter sich führte – mit dem blutüberströmten Direktor darauf.

Severus wurde übel, als er ihn so blass auf der Liege sah. _‚Ist er tot?'_ – Nein, er atmete noch! „Sie haben ihn vors Tor geworfen und gesagt, sie geben Ms. Weasley noch eine Stunde Zeit, sich zu entscheiden, dann wollen sie sie mit Gewalt holen! Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte die Gryffindor mit zittriger Stimme.

Severus schüttelte seine Erstarrung ab. „Nun, zuerst einmal sollten Sie Albus sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen, damit Madame Pomfrey ihn behandeln kann. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Albus' Pläne weiterverfolgen. Und dann können wir immer noch Einzelheiten beratschlagen."

Er ging zurück in die Halle und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dumbledore konnte ihnen jetzt nicht helfen und mit den Dämonen war nicht zu reden. Sie mussten Schutzmaßnahmen ergreifen und das hieß als erstes Hogwarts vor weiteren möglichen Eindringlingen zu schützen! Und dann würde er überlegen, ob und wie er Ms. Weasley aus dem Schussfeld bringen konnte.

Als er vor dem Tisch mit den Zauberzutaten stehen blieb, spürte er ein Frösteln im Nacken und er fuhr herum. Ms. Weasley stand hinter ihm und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick. „Was haben Sie vor?" Ihm lag schon auf der Zunge, sie solle ihre Nase nicht in Dinge stecken, die sie nichts angingen, bis ihm in den Sinn kam, dass der Ausschluss von Anjolie und Potter durchaus auch ihre Angelegenheit war. Außerdem war es besser, sie würde kooperieren und nicht ihr eigenes Süppchen kochen. Denn wenn sie auch nur ein wenig von ihrer Lehrerin übernommen hatte, dann ließ sie sich kaum Vorschreibungen machen.

„Das gleiche, was Professor Dumbledore vor hatte, wenn er von den Dämonen zurück war: Den Schutzzauber der Alten Weisen über Hogwarts aussprechen!" Severus fiel es schwer das auszusprechen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, doch sie auszusprechen, machte es so entgültig. Er würde genau das tun, wofür er Dumbledore vorhin verurteilt hatte. Er würde Anjolie den Rückweg nach Hogwarts unmöglich machen!

„Nein, das können Sie nicht!", hauchte Ginny geschockt und Severus zog verärgert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hören Sie? Das dürfen Sie nicht!", schrie sie jetzt.

Severus straffte die Schultern und entgegnete gefährlich leise: „Ich kann und ich werde, Ms. Weasley! Die Chancen für eine Rückkehr der beiden sind sowieso miserabel!"

Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen und Severus wappnete sich innerlich. „Aber wir dürfen Sie doch nicht einfach so aufgeben!", flüsterte sie.

Severus' Brust zog sich zusammen, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Jetzt war es nicht an der Zeit Schwäche zu zeigen. „Niemand gibt hier irgendwen auf!", antwortete er bestimmt. „Außerdem heißt es ja nicht, dass sie niemals zurückkommen!" Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. „Davon mal abgesehen, verhindern wir nur, dass jemand sich Zutritt zum Schloss verschafft! Genau wie die Dämonen wird Anjolie in der Lage sein, woandershin ein Tor zu öffnen!"

Er konnte es nicht fassen, doch mit diesen Worten schaffte er es sogar, sich selbst Hoffnung zu machen. _‚Warum bist du nicht gleich darauf gekommen?'_ Anjolie hatte gesagt, sie wolle von der Halle aus starten, um dem Entführer besser folgen zu können. Sie sagte nicht, es wäre die einzige Weg in die Hölle zu kommen.

Der Rotschopf sah auf einen fiktiven Punkt neben ihm und ihr Gesicht hellte sich nach und nach auf. „Ja!... Ja, Sie haben Recht!..." _‚Was für ein Glückspilz ich doch bin! Ms. Weasley ist mit mir einer Meinung!'_ „Anjolie findet einen Weg! Sie bringt Harry zurück und..." Sie sah ihn wieder an und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Ich hoffe, sie ist wieder da, bevor die Dämonen auf uns losgehen! Ich werde kämpfen so gut ich kann, doch ich komme nicht gegen alle allein an!"

„Wenn wir Glück haben, wird es gar nicht erst zum Kampf kommen!", erwiderte Severus. _‚Wem machst du hier eigentlich was vor?' _„Doch sollte es wirklich dazu kommen, dann werde ich vielleicht helfen können." Dafür erntete er von ihr einen zweifelnden Blick und er fühlte sich genötigt, seine Vorstellung dazu näher zu erläutern. „Natürlich nicht mit dem Schwert!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Um den Schutzzauber ausführen zu können, greife ich auf eine Magie zurück, gegen die auch die Dämonen nicht immun sind!" _‚Hoffentlich!'_ „Es könnte helfen diese Magie gegen sie anzuwenden!"

‚_Jetzt musste er nur noch Zugriff auf diese Magie bekommen!'_ Er drehte sich wieder um und nahm sich die nötigen Zauberutensilien. Zum Zauber gehörte nicht viel. Nur eine Weihrauch- und eine Myrrhekerze, um den Geist zu reinigen und zu öffnen, von denen er hoffte, dass sie ihm auch halfen, einen Zugang zur Magie zu finden; und ein weißer Kristall, um die freigesetzten Kräfte zu bündeln.

Severus schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was Anjolie ihm damals geraten hatte, um die Energie anzapfen zu können. Doch alles, woran er sich erinnerte, war das warme Gefühl ihrer Berührung. Ja, er wusste, dass er sich öffnen musste, doch das waren nur Worte und die konnten in ihm nicht den Wunsch auslösen, seine Barrieren abzulegen! Das hatte bisher nur Anjolie geschafft! ... Anjolie! Severus stockte einen Moment. Vielleicht konnte sie ja wieder helfen! Auch wenn sie nicht hier war, könnten seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen an sie ja stark genug sein, um die Wärme anzulocken. Heiß genug waren ihre Treffen ja gewesen!

Kurzentschlossen zündete er die Kerze an und ließ den Rauch der Kerzen wirken. Er las die Worte auf dem Zettel noch einmal durch, um sich nicht zu verhaspeln, wenn es soweit war. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die universale Energie – jedenfalls seiner Vorstellung davon – und begann seine gemeinsamen Momente mit Anjolie abzurufen. Und ein möglichst schnellen Erfolg versprach die letzte Nacht.

Diese Nacht war ihm schließlich noch frisch genug in Erinnerung. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte und alle seine Bedenken ablegte, es stellte sich einfach keine Verbindung her. Letztendlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass es doch nur guter Sex gewesen war.

Doch damit wollte er sich nicht abfinden. Severus wusste, dass mehr zwischen ihnen war! Er spürte es jedes Mal, wenn sein Herz einen Sprung machte, weil sie sich mal wieder in seine Gedanken geschlichen hatte; konnte es nicht leugnen, wenn sie sich gegenüber standen und er einfach nur ihre Nähe genoss und noch mehr die Streitgespräche mit ihr; wusste es, wenn sie in Gefahr waren und er sich ohne jedes Zögern auf sie verließ.

Severus ließ ihre Rettungsaktionen Revue passieren und blieb an dem Augenblick hängen, an dem sie ihm sagte, dass er alle Liebe dieser Welt verdiente und sie es ihm gern geben würde.

Und das war er, der Moment, an dem die ersehnte Wärme von ihm Besitz ergriff, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt wünschte er sich wie damals nichts mehr, als dass ihre Worte wahr werden würden.

Es dauerte etwas bis er bemerkte, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und das goldene Glühen des Kristalls war dabei eine enorme Hilfe. Erfüllt von Liebe und Glückseeligkeit las er die Worte vom Zettel. „Obtego atrium pluteus!" Das Licht des Kristalls legte sich warm um ihn, breitete sich in der Halle aus und schoss durch die Fenster, um sich über das gesamte Gelände von Hogwarts auszubreiten. Zum Schluss blitzte es gleißend weiß auf und Severus musste die Augen schließen, weil das Licht schmerzte.

Es wurde schlagartig wieder dunkel. Severus öffnete die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der Zauber war getan! Er versuchte, sich zu wappnen, als die Magie der Schöpfung seinen Körper wieder verließ und dennoch traf ihn die folgende Leere bis ins Mark. Das war das Teuflische daran, das Loch, in das man fiel hatte praktisch keinen Boden. Severus krallte sich an die Tischkante und blies die Kerzen aus. Er konnte ihren Geruch einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Langsam drehte er sich um und versuchte das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken. Als er aufblickte, sah er die erstaunten Blicke der Weasleys. _‚Können die nicht wenigstens für ein paar Minuten verschwinden?' _Er hatte sich gerade noch so weit unter Kontrolle, damit er nicht wehleidig aufseufzte. Momentan würde er so gern allein sein. Er wollte nicht, dass gerade sie ihn in so einem Zustand sahen!

Doch da kam auch schon Ms. Weasley auf ihn zu und er fühlte erneut ein Seufzen in sich aufsteigen. _‚Verdammte universale Energie! Sie würde ihn noch zu einem Weichling machen!'_ Das Mädchen sah aus, als traue sie sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Er starrte sie einen Augenblick böse an. Was blieb ihnen schon übrig? Wenn sie Ms. Weasley wegbrachten, dann würde Hogwarts vielleicht dem Erdboden gleichgemacht oder vielleicht noch Schlimmeres. Und wer konnte dafür garantieren, dass die Dämonen sie nicht auch an jedem anderen Ort fanden? Sie mussten darauf hoffen, dass sich eine bessere Lösung fand. Deshalb sagte er: „Warten, Ms. Weasley! Warten, bis die Stunde fast rum ist und dann zusehen, dass wir Zeit schinden können!" Er hoffte nur, dass er die notwendige Kraft fand, um die universale Energie anzuwenden. Und vor allem schneller als eben, sonst sahen sie alt aus.

„Was wird das Geheul wohl bedeutet haben?", fragte Ms. Weasley und riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Geheul?", fragte er irritiert zurück.

„Ja! Eben, als das Licht sich in einen weißen Blitz verwandelt hat! Es klang so unheimlich wutentbrannt", erklärte sie verunsichert. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nichts gehört. War er so weggetreten gewesen?

„Das lässt darauf schließen, dass die richtige Entscheidung getroffen wurde!", erwiderte er nachdenklich. Ms. Weasley nickte und ging zu ihren Eltern zurück.

Severus nutzte die Ruhe, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie er die Magie überhaupt gegen die Dämonen einsetzen sollte. Würden die gleichen Zaubersprüche wie bei ihnen auch helfen oder brauchte er gänzlich andere Sprüche, um der Magie Kraft zu verleihen? _‚Das wäre wirklich zu einfach!'_ Und wenn Severus in den letzten Monaten eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass es bei Anjolie und ihrer Art nie einfach war!

Er würde eben wohl nur herausbekommen, indem er es ausprobierte! Und vielleicht hatten sie Glück und sie überlebten das Ganze. _‚Oh, wie ich diese Ungewissheiten hasse!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie stöhnte leise und als sie die Augen öffnete, war es immer noch pechschwarz um sie herum. _‚Ich könnte jetzt wirklich ein wenig Sonne gebrauchen!'_ Sie richtete sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Die Kälte störte sie nicht mehr, da diese bereits in jeder Zelle ihres Körpers vorgedrungen war. Und die Finsternis tat ihr übriges.

„Sie ist wach!", eiste Harry zu ihrer Linken und Anjolie musste ihre aufsteigende Wut unterdrücken.

„Ist der denn immer noch in dieser Stimmung?", zischte sie in die Dunkelheit und hörte Rosifers leises Seufzen. „Nein! Es ist noch schlimmer geworden!", raunte er rechts von ihr. „Anjolie, er muss unbedingt hier raus!"

„Ich weiß!", fauchte sie jetzt. _‚Da ist er nicht der einzige!'_ Sie spürte, dass sie immer weniger Kontrolle über ihre Reaktionen hatte und bliebe sie noch länger, dann wäre sie auch bald nicht mehr Herr ihrer Gefühle und Handlungen.

Sie rieb sich die Schläfen und zuckte zusammen, als Schmerz durch ihre Hand jagte. Durch die eingetretene Taubheit, war er jedoch nicht mehr ganz so heftig. Sie strich vorsichtig über ihre Hand und spürte Stoff. Rosifer musste sie verbunden haben. Erschöpft fragte sie sich, wie er das in der Dunkelheit geschafft hatte, schob ihre Neugier jedoch hinten an. „Wie lange war ich diesmal weg?", fragte sie Rosifer. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie schon jahrelang hier.

„Schon mal war vom hundertjährigen Schlaf gehört?", maulte Harry neben ihr und Anjolie verspürte augenblicklich den Wunsch, ihm wehzutun.

„Ich habe hier drin sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren", hörte sie Rosifer. „Es könnten mehrere Stunden gewesen sein, aber auch nur eine!" _‚Und immer noch zu lange!'_

Sie rutschte an der Wand hoch und versuchte ihre zitternden Knie in Griff zu bekommen. _‚So wird das nichts!'_, stellte sie fest. So wäre sie mehr Belastung, denn Hilfe. Mit unsicheren Schritten tapste sie weiter in den Raum und suchte in ihrem Inneren nach dem genauen Gegenteil von dem, was sie hier umgab. Sie grub tief und verzweifelte fast. Es war so gut wie nichts mehr übrig von der goldenen Wärme, von der Kraft, die sie davon abhielt Dinge zu tun, die sie nie wieder tun wollte.

Sie kratzte alles zusammen, was noch da war und nahm ihre wahre Gestalt an. „Was war das?", fragte Harry, als die Energie eine Sekunde stark genug war, um aufzuglimmen. Allerdings war es kaum der Rede wert, bemerkt zu werden, doch gut genug, um die Seele ein wenig zu streicheln.

Anjolie hörte, wie der Stoff ihrer Kleidung zerriss, als die Flügel durchbrachen. In ihren anderen Sachen hatte sie am Rücken Öffnungen für ihre Flügel, doch bei diesen nicht. Dies war die Kleidung, die sie damals in der Hölle getragen hatte und da hatte sie nie ihre wahre Gestalt gehabt bzw. gebraucht.

Diesmal war sie froh, dass es dunkel war, damit sie ihr Oberteil in Ruhe zusammenraffen konnte, indem sie an den letzten verbliebenen Strippen zog und es notdürftig wieder zu bekam. Diese verdammten Blitze hatten nicht nur an ihrem Körper ‚gute Arbeit' geleistet. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihren Anzug regelrecht zerfetzt. _‚Noch ein Grund ihm kräftig in den Hintern zu treten!'_ Momentan würde sie zu Silvester gern mit Ginny tauschen. Sie streckte sich herzhaft und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihre Schmerzen so gut wie verschwunden waren.

„Alles klar?", fragte Rosifer unruhig.

„Ja!", antwortete sie knapp. _‚Zeit hier rauszukommen!'_ „Harry! Komm!"

„Mit Ihnen gehe ich nirgendwo hin!", fauchte er und Anjolie war am Rande ihrer Geduld. Sie ging auf die Stimme zu und sagte leise: „Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich im bewusstlosen Zustand zurück zu bringen!" Sie tastete nach ihm und packte seinen Arm. „Glaub mir, im Moment hätte ich keine Hemmungen, dir eine zu verpassen!" Sie zog ihn mit sich und er stemmte sich gegen ihren Griff.

„Tun Sie es doch!" Seine Stimme troff vor Abscheu. „Sie tun doch immer, was Sie wollen!" Anjolies Geduldsfaden riss.

„Falls du damit auf meine Mitwirkung am Wettkampf anspielst, dann kannst du froh sein, dass ich es getan habe!", schnauzte sie ihn an. „Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass es sonst noch einen freien Menschen auf dieser Welt gäbe – geschweige denn einen lebenden!"

„Aber warum haben Sie es nicht gesagt? Sie trauten sich nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Potter! Dein feiner Dumbledore hat dir doch auch noch nicht alles verraten! Und zwar nicht, weil du es einfach nicht wissen sollst, sondern weil die Zeit noch nicht reif genug dafür ist!", knurrte sie. „Ich bin auch nicht begeistert, dass es ein so unschuldiges Mädchen getroffen hat, aber ich kann die Wahl nun mal nicht beeinflussen! Also müsst ihr damit leben!"

„Nicht beeinflussen? Also haben sie versagt? Ihr Zauber hat nicht so funktioniert wie er sollte und jetzt müssen Unschuldige dafür büßen!"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst!", brüllte sie jetzt und ignorierte Rosifers ‚Psst'-Geräusche. „Bei der Magie, die da angewendet wurde, handelt es sich nicht um die Klein-Kinder-Zaubertricks, die ihr Menschen ausführt. Da greifen viel mehr Dinge mit ein, die dein Spatzenhirn überhaupt nicht fassen kann!"

„Und davon abgesehen, hat Anjolie der Menschenfrau die Kräfte nicht verliehen! Dazu war sie gar nicht fähig!", mischte sich Rosifer mit ein und Anjolie hätte ihn für seine Behauptung gern getreten. Doch letztendlich brachte sein Einwurf beide zum Schweigen.

Anjolie trieb Harry voran und musste sich an der Wand entlang tasten. „Wo zum Teufel geht's hier raus?", fauchte sie ungeduldig.

„Hier entlang!", sagte Rosifer und Anjolie wurde durch ihren Griff um Harrys Arm mitgezogen. Ständig stieß sie mit ihren Flügeln irgendwo an und fluchend zog sie sie so weit an ihren Körper wie sie konnte.

Endlich erreichten sie einen Gang und Anjolie hätte sich am liebsten auf die erstbeste Fackel gestürzt. _‚Warum haben wir so eine nicht mit in die Höhle genommen?'_, dachte sie bei sich, als Harrys entsetzter Aufschrei sie aus der Erstarrung riss. „Malfoy!"

Rosifer sah ihn zerknautscht an und fragte: „Enttäuscht?" Doch Harry gab nur ein Würgegeräusch von sich. „Wirklich nett!", schmollte Rosifer und hätte Anjolie fast zum Lachen gereizt.

„Die Malfoys sind Harrys Erzgegner, mal von Voldemort abgesehen. Da musst du schon verstehen, dass dein Anblick ihn nicht in Verzückung versetzt!", lenkte sie ein.

„Ich kann für mich selbst sprechen!", maulte Harry und versuchte die Armklammer in Form ihrer Hand loszuwerden.

„Wenn ich nicht gesehen hätte, wie er war, bevor die Hölle ihren Einfluss voll ausspielte, dann würde ich dafür plädieren, ihn hier zu lassen!", knurrte Rosifer und ging den Gang entlang.

„Wo willst du hin?", hakte Anjolie nach.

„Zu unserem Ausgangspunkt!", antwortete er und ging ungerührt weiter.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dort lang geht?", fragte sie weiter, folgte ihm jedoch mit dem sich sträubenden Harry.

„Du nicht?", kam seine erstaunte Gegenfrage. „Du bist doch diejenige, die hier jahrelang zugebracht hat!"

„Also erstens war das vor mehreren tausend Jahren und zweitens könnte ich schwören, dass Uttuku damals woanders campierte."

Rosifer schnaubte ungläubig und sagte: „Ja, hier geht's lang! Ich hatte während deiner Ohnmachten genug Zeit, den Weg auszubaldowern."

‚_Blödmann!'_, dachte Anjolie und heftete sich an seine Fersen. „Sag mal, du Genie, müsstest du die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Malfoy nicht aus dessen Gehirn kennen?"

„Danach hatte ich nicht gesucht!", knurrte er und legte nach ihrem „Aha!" einen Gang zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren an Ausgangspunkt ihrer ‚Reise' angelangt. Anjolie sah sich verwirrt um und fragte sich, warum sie nicht durch die Folterkammer gekommen waren. Sie mussten aus einer ganz anderen Richtung gekommen sein!

Anjolie ließ Harry los und zog ihr Schwert. Sie konzentrierte sich und wieder umschloss die schwarze Magie die Klinge ihres Schwertes. Sie hob das Schwert und ließ es durch die Luft sausen und... nichts!

Anjolie blinzelte erstaunt. Hatte sie nicht genug Energie aufgewandt? Sie versuchte es wieder und spürte diesmal sogar wie das Dunkle in sie eindrang. Sie schlug erneut zu und diesmal rührte sich etwas. Ein Spalt erschien... doch er schloss sich sofort wieder.

„Was zum...", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Da wirkt offensichtlich ein anderer starker Zauber dagegen!", bemerkte Rosifer nachdenklich.

„Was?" Jetzt war sie völlig irritiert. _‚Haben die etwa schon den Finalzauber ausgesprochen? War es schon so spät? – Scheiße!'_ „Okay, okay!", setzte sie an und hob die Hand. „Das heißt, dass wir nicht zurück ins Schloss kommen – jedenfalls nicht per Dimensionstor! Dann müssen wir eben von einem anderen Ort aus starten und uns dann zu Fuß zum Schloss aufmachen!"

„Warum müssen wir woanders hin? Können wir nicht von hier aus das Tor an einen anderen Ort öffnen?", murrte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein, du Nervensäge!", schoss Anjolie zurück, nicht in der Stimmung, es näher zu erklären.

Dafür sprang Rosifer hilfreich ein. "Wie das Wort ‚Dimensionstor' schon sagt, befinden wir uns in einer anderen Dimension. Die ist genau über eure gelegt und so öffnet sich ein Tor hier nur an einem ganz bestimmten Ort bei euch. Das heißt, wir müssen auf jeden Fall einen anderen Ausgangspunkt finden!"

Harry grunzte nur kurz und trat nach einem Stein. Daraufhin sah Rosifer Anjolie an und verdrehte die Augen. „Lasst uns gehen!", murmelte er. Als Harry keine Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen, packte Anjolie seine Schulter und schob ihn kurzerhand hinter Rosifer her. _‚Bin ich froh, wenn der wieder der alte ist!'_

„Was meinst du?", fragte Rosifer, ohne sie anzusehen. „Wie weit müssen wir gehen?"

„Ein Kilometer wenigstens! Ich weiß nicht genau, wie weit sich der Schutzzauber zieht, aber damit müssten wir sicher sein."

„Hm!", antwortete Rosifer und Anjolie runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Was meinst du mit ‚Hm!'?", hakte sie vorsichtshalber nach.

„Damit kommen wir aus dem Gebiet von Uttuku und in das Revier eines anderen Dämons."

„Dann müssen wir mit Übergriffen rechnen!", folgerte Anjolie und etwas in ihr freute sich tierisch darauf.

„Ich wäre beruhigter, wenn du das nicht mit so viel Enthusiasmus sagen würdest!", brummte Rosifer.

„Die ist doch kampfgeil!", behauptete Harry und fing sich dafür einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ein. „Hey!", maulte er los.

„Halt die Klappe oder ich ziehe die Drohung von vorhin durch!", herrschte sie ihn an. Eine ganze Weile liefen sie schweigend die Gänge entlang, bis Rosifer ruckartig stehen blieb. „Was?", fragte Anjolie und trat neben ihn, Harry am Genick gepackt, damit er nicht weglief.

Rosifer deutete auf ein Zeichen auf einem Schild an der Wand. „Hier endet Uttukus Bereich!", murmelte er.

„Und mit wem bekommen wir es dann zu tun?"; fragte Harry, zur Abwechslung mal erstaunlich sachlich.

„Dem Schild nach Lahatiel!", hauchte Rosifer und Anjolie stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Uns bleibt heute aber auch nichts erspart!"

Rosifer sah sie kritisch an und meinte: „Du solltest dir die Stammeszeichen aus dem Gesicht wischen! Uttukus Untergebene sind alle mit ihm unterwegs und es wäre zu auffällig, eine noch hier rumlaufen zu sehen, noch dazu mit zwei Menschen im Gepäck. Und deine Flügel sind auch nicht gerade unauffällig!"

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", schnappte sie und wischte über ihr Gesicht, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie die perfekte Dschungeltarnung zur Schau trug. „Ich schlage vor, ihr seid jetzt leise und wir gehen nur noch sehr vorsichtig voran!", verlangte sie und lief los nachdem sie Harry in Rosifers Arme geschoben hatte. „Wir müssen nicht mehr sehr weit gehen."

Ihr Schwert im Anschlag, bewegte sie sich leise um die Ecken und winkte die beiden voran, wenn die Luft rein war. Zu allem Überfluss waren die Gänge sehr verschachtelt und sie mussten oft ausweichen, weil sie an Dämonen vorbeikamen, so dass es nur sehr langsam vorwärts ging.

„Wir müssten es eigentlich gleich geschafft haben!", flüsterte Anjolie und lugte um die nächste Gangbiegung. Doch leider tummelten sich gerade in diesem Gang eine weitere Gruppe Dämonen und für einen anderen Weg hätten sie mehrere Gänge zurück gemusst.

„Dann müssen wir es eben hier probieren!", verlangte Rosifer.

„Wir sind noch nicht weit genug!"

„Versuch es!", drängte er und Anjolie sah ihn wütend an. „Mach schon!"

„Also gut!", schnappte sie und hob das Schwert. Diesmal brauchte sie sich kaum zu konzentrieren, denn die Magie lag noch darauf und der schwarze Film hatte sich bereits über ihre Hand ausgebreitet. Das Schwert sauste pfeifend durch die Luft, doch mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie vorhin. Sie warf Rosifer einen ‚Hab-ich-dir-doch-gleich-gesagt!'-Blick zu und schaute noch einmal um die Ecke, wobei sie knapp ein Dutzend Dämonen ausmachte.

Auch wenn die Dämonen nicht bewaffnet waren, so wirkten sie äußerst gefährlich. Hier hatten sich die unterschiedlichsten menschenunähnlichsten Arten zusammengefunden, doch in einem glichen sie sich alle: Statt Hände gab es Klauen mit scharfen Krallen. Ihre Mäuler waren mit spitzen Zähnen übersäht und die Schwänze sahen aus, als könnten sie einen locker durch die Luft katapultieren. Alles in allem äußerst einladend zum kämpfen. _‚Wenn nur der elende Gestank nicht wäre!'_

Anjolie duckte sich wieder ab und sah Rosifer abschätzend an. Der zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „Was hat denn _der _Blick zu bedeuten?"

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du kämpfen kannst?"

„Nicht so wie du!... na ja... eigentlich... nein!"

„Na gut! Ich schlage mich rechts herum und ihr folgt mir! Rosifer du öffnest ein Tor und ihr beiden verschwindet! Ich folge sobald es geht."

„Moment!", zischte Rosifer, als sie loslegen wollte. „Ich kann kein Tor erzeugen!"

„Was?", zischte sie zurück. „Wie hast du das dann in Hogwarts hinbekommen?"

„Das wurde von hier aus geöffnet, nachdem ich ein ausgemachtes Signal schickte!" Anjolie hätte am liebsten ihren Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen. Nein! Sie hätte am liebsten _seinen_ Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen!

„Okay!", knurrte sie jetzt. „Dann muss ich eben sehen, dass ich es irgendwie dazwischenquetsche!"

„Ach, mach dir nur nicht zu viel Mühe wegen uns beiden!", höhnte Rosifer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Anjolie war ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu und fauchte: „Zick nicht schon wieder rum! Nimm Harry und halt ihn aus der Gefahrenzone heraus!" Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie durch seine nörgelnde Stimme aufgehalten wurde.

„Und wie bitte sehr, soll ich das anstellen, ohne selbst verletzt zu werden?" Anjolie schloss kurz die Augen und verkrallte die freie Hand am Felsen. _‚Wenn der so weiter macht, dann leg ich ihn um!'_

„Du kannst doch gar nicht verletzt werden, sondern nur der Mensch, in dem du steckst! Und was Malfoy angeht, stört es mich nicht sonderlich, wenn er ein wenig blutet!", erklärte sie, mühsam beherrscht.

„Na herzlichen Dank auch! Es tut trotzdem weh und ich will diesen Körper noch nicht verlieren!"

„Was für 'ne Memme!", bemerkte Harry.

„So schwer es mir auch fällt, diesmal muss ich ihm Recht geben!", stimmte Anjolie zu und Rosifer sah beide beleidigt an.

„Du bist doch auch ein Ex-Engel, dann dürftest du doch gar nicht so ein Hosenschisser sein!", setzte Harry ihm zu und Anjolie schnaubte unwillig.

„Was willst du von einem Gärtner schon erwarten?"

„Gärtner!", kam das Echo vom erstaunten Harry und entrüsteten Rosifer im Gleichklang.

„Ich war für die Rosengärten des Herrn verantwortlich! Durch mich war der Garten Eden erst das, wozu er bestimmt war!", ging Rosifer auf sie los.

„Sag ich doch: Gärtner! Und als ob deine unglaubliche Bescheidenheit nicht genügen würde, hinterlässt du in deinem körperlosen Zustand auch noch diesen penetranten Rosengeruch! Ehrlich, was zu viel ist, ist zu viel!"

„Du bist ja nur neidisch!", giftete Rosifer.

„Nun komm aber mal wieder auf den Boden! Worauf bitte sehr soll ich denn neidisch sein? Darauf, dass du einen Tritt verpasst bekommen hast, als du nur nach etwas Liebe batest oder dass dir zur Strafe für deine ‚Unverschämtheit' dein Körper genommen wurde?" Anjolie fing seinen verletzten Blick auf und ohne den Einfluss der Hölle, hätte er ihr wohl leid getan. Doch so... „Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen und hilf mir, die Suppe wieder auszulöffeln, die du uns eingebrockt hast!"

Rosifer klappte schon den Mund auf, um ihr zu widersprechen, doch Anjolie stoppte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. Er drehte sich zu Harry um, der sie beide interessiert beobachtete und schnappte ihn am Arm. Sie hörte Rosifer noch „Miststück!" grummeln, überging das aber bewusst. Ein paar Meter weiter wartete ein Kampf auf sie.

„Bleibt hinter mir!", wies sie an und diesmal gab es keine Proteste. Sie legte die Flügel an und schlich um die Biegung. Leise pirschten sie sich an, aber Anjolie wirkte trotz angelegter Flügel wirklich zu groß, um übersehen zu werden und so kamen sie nur ein paar Schritte voran, bis der erste Dämon sie entdeckte.

Mit einem wilden Knurren, dass ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ, kam er auf sie zu und fletschte die Zähne. Die Krallen an seinen Füßen kratzten über den steinernen Boden und verstärkten die bedrohliche Erscheinung.

Anjolies Herz schlug schneller und sie hob das Schwert mit der einen Hand, während sie ihn mit der anderen zu sich winkte. Sein Knurren wurde lauter und machte weitere Dämonen auf sie aufmerksam.

„Oh, na toll!", hörte sie Rosifer leise schimpfen, doch ihr Blut rauschte zu sehr durch ihre Adern, als dass sie ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte.

Plötzlich setzte der Dämon zum Sprung an und stürzte sich auf sie. Anjolie reagierte sofort und schlug blitzschnell zu. Sie verpasste ihm eine tiefe Wunde am Arm und er schrie wütend auf. Rasend schlug er mit der anderen Klaue zu und riss tiefe Wunden in ihren Arm. Sie wehrte die restliche Wucht des Schlages ab und trennte ihm die Klaue vom Arm.

Ein kurzer Blick auf ihren Arm bestätigte, was ihre Schmerzen bereits vermuten ließen. Das Blut, das unaufhaltsam aus den Wunden hervorsickerte, versetzte Anjolie in einen Rausch. Sie schnappte sich zusätzlich ihr Messer und stürzte sich richtig in den Kampf. Sie schwang das Schwert pausenlos und stieß mit dem Messer zu. Sie spürte ihre Waffen unzählige Male Fleisch und Knochen kosten, genauso wie sie die Zähne und Klauen der Dämonen zu spüren bekam. Doch es störte sie nicht! Sie wollte nur eines: Töten! Wie ein Berserker arbeitete sie sich durch die angreifenden Dämonen, ignorierte die immer neuen Verletzungen, sah nur noch das Rot des Blutes. Sie hörte erst auf, als es niemanden mehr gab, der sie angriff.

Rasend drehte sie sich um sich selbst, doch alles, was sie sah, waren leblose Körper, Blut und... den Todesser. Der stand mit verschränkten Armen in sicherem Abstand und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen arrogant an. „Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte er zynisch, was sich äußerst ungünstig auf ihr kochendes Blut auswirkte. Mit gezücktem Schwert ging sie auf ihn zu und er riss abwehrend die Arme hoch. „Hey, komm endlich wieder runter von dem Trip! Ich bin's, Rosifer!"

Die Worte drangen kaum zu ihr durch. Sie hatte ihn fast erreicht, als Panik sich in seinem Gesicht breit machte. „Anjolie, verdammt! Komm zu dir!" Sie erkannte die Angst in seinen Augen und lächelte kalt. Sie genoss es, den Todesser vor Angst bibbern zu sehen! Als er nach hinten fasste, glaubte sie, er wolle nach einer Waffe greifen und sie hob das Schwert an, um ihn davon abzuhalten.

Da trat eine zweite Gestalt hinter ihm hervor und Anjolie blinzelte verwirrt. ‚Schützen!', war das erste Wort, das zu Anjolie durchdrang. Dann begann ihr Verstand langsam wieder zu arbeiten. Harry? Was machte er hier?

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Malfoy und seine Hände, die Harry schützend im Hintergrund hielten. Harry's Anblick wirkte wie eine kalte Dusche. Anjolie erinnerte sie wieder. Langsam ließ sie ihr Schwert sinken. Rosifer... nicht Malfoy! Sie schloss die Augen und hörte Rosifer erleichtert aufatmen.

„Wir sollten probieren, ob das Tor sich hier öffnen lässt!", schlug er mit vorsichtiger Stimmlage vor und Anjolie nickte leicht. Sie hob das Schwert, konzentrierte sich und öffnete die Augen, wodurch Rosifer entsetzt zurückzuckte. Ungerührt zog sie eine Schneise durch die Luft. Diesmal klappte es und das Tor öffnete sich.

„Gut!", seufzte Rosifer und zog Harry mit sich. Im Moment traute Anjolie weder ihrer eigenen Stimme noch ihren Reaktionen und Sinnen, sodass sie still zur Seite trat und nur zum Tor nickte. Rosifer ging vorsichtig an ihr vorbei und bedachte sie mit misstrauischem Blick.

Plötzlich hörte sie Geräusche und Anjolie drehte sich in deren Richtung. Da kamen weitere Dämonen! „Scheiße!", fluchte Rosifer und Anjolie hob erneut das Schwert, um ihnen entgegenzutreten. „Oh, nein!", hörte sie ihn hinter sich knurren und spürte, wie sie am Gürtel gepackt und nach hinten gezogen wurde. Nach einem letzten Ruck bemerkte sie den leichten Sog des Tores und sie erreichte die andere Dimension. Sie landete auf dem Hintern und hörte ein Grunzen hinter sich, während das Tor sich vor ihren Augen schloss. Angestrengt versuchte sie die Wehmut abzuschütteln, die bei diesem Anblick in ihr aufstieg.

„Wärst du so gütig, wieder von mir herunter zu klettern!", drang Rosifers Stimme gepresst hinter ihr und Harry lachte gehässig auf. Durcheinander drehte sie sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt den weichen ‚Untergrund', auf dem sie saß. Sie war mitten auf seinem Bauch gelandet und nach einem kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht, registrierte sie eine leicht grünliche Färbung.

Noch immer nicht ganz bei sich, mühte sie sich hoch und trat dabei fast auf einen ihrer Flügel. Wie betäubt sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass sie auf ‚ihrer' Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald waren.

„Sind wir...", setzte Harry an.

„Ja!", unterbrach Anjolie ihn sofort. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht! Etwas war anders als sonst und dieses Etwas hatte Augen! Sie spürte ein Kribbeln im Nacken und all ihre Sinne setzten wieder ein. Sie fühlte unzählige Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet.

Kurzentschlossen spannte sie ihre Flügel und schnappte sich die beiden, die sie misstrauisch beobachtet hatten. Mit kräftigen Schlägen schwang sie sich in die Lüfte, Harry und Rosifer unter die Arme geklemmt. _‚Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Das war's erst mal, aber es geht noch weiter - nur nicht heute! Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen und wenn ihr nicht zu arg müde wegen der 26 (! - Du liebe Güte!) Seiten seid, könntet ihr ja dann vielleicht 'ne kleine Anmerkung fallen lassen?

VLG Rosifer


	17. Die Zeit danach

So, hier das vorletzte Kapitel – ein kleines Vorspiel bis zum Finale! Und wieder soviele Worte! Hach, kann ich nicht mal ein einseitiges Kapitel schreiben? seufz

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem! Und wenn ich schnell genug bin, gibt's das Finale noch in der kommenden Woche, bevor wir uns alle an JKR's 6. Buch ranschmeißen!

Danke übrigens für das Review: Hallo katzura: Danke für dein Lob! 8-) Die Antwort auf deine Frage findest du in den nächsten knapp 20 Seiten! Ich hoffe, es trifft deine Vorstellungen ;-)

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts hiervon... Rest siehe 1. Kapitel_

**17. Kapitel** – Die Zeit danach

Die Bedenkzeit verging viel schneller, als ihm lieb war. Ms. Weasley kam bereits auf ihn zu, als er aufstand. Ihre Eltern protestierten noch immer – taten es schon die ganze Zeit über. Verständlich, aber auch nervenaufreibend! Wer mochte schon gern als jemand beschimpft werden, der ein Lamm den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwirft.

Ms. Weasley selbst hatte es dann geschafft, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles gut gehen würde. Sie legte da mehr Zuversicht an den Tag, als er von sich selbst behaupten konnte.

Sie hatten gemeinsam versucht, eine Strategie für die Begegnung mit den Dämonen zu entwickeln, waren jedoch lediglich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie ihn beschwatzen mussten. Severus war sich klar, dass der Einsatz der universalen Energie im besten Fall nur eine Notlösung und keinesfalls ein Mittel zum Präventivschlag war. Ihre Wirkung oder Unwirksamkeit war ein viel zu ungewisser Faktor!

Es war einfach nicht möglich eine genaue Vorgehensweise zu planen. Dafür kannten sie die Dämonen nicht, wussten nicht, wie sie reagieren würden. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit war es, den Anführer ausfindig zu machen und ihn hinzuhalten – und zu hoffen, dass er mitspielte!

Severus und das ‚Lamm' verließen gemeinsam das Schloss und glaubten, den Vorhof zur Hölle zu erreichen. Unzählige Lagerfeuer mit noch mehr Dämonen darum verteilten sich über das Gelände und erhellten die Nacht. Es waren Kreaturen mit unterschiedlichstem Aussehen, doch keine von ihnen wirkte auch nur im Geringsten vertrauenerweckend.

Ein menschlich aussehender Dämon sprang auf und kam mit ausladenden Schritten auf sie zu. Auch die anderen erhoben sich nach und nach und Severus verspürte kurz den Drang, wieder in den Schutz der Schule zu flüchten.

Zum Glück war der Mann jedoch der einzige, der auf sie zukam, was seiner einschüchternden Wirkung jedoch keinen Abbruch tat. Ms. Weasley, die sich in Anbetracht der Situation erstaunlich ruhig gab, warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu und er sah Unsicherheit und Angst darin. Entgegen seinem natürlichen Verhalten versuchte er ihr Rückenhalt zu geben, nickte ihr mit mehr Überzeugung als er besaß zu und trat einen Schritt näher zu ihr.

Als der Mann nur noch ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt war, erkannte Severus die Zeichnungen auf seinem Gesicht wieder – die gleichen, die Anjolie heute Morgen aufgelegt hatte! Sie hatten Uttuku vor sich!

„Das ist er!", flüsterte auch seine Begleiterin.

„Nun sieh mal einer an, wer sich da endlich blicken lässt!" Er hatte eine warme Stimme, doch sie war mit so viel Härte angereichert, dass es ihm trotzdem einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Unwillkürlich stärkte er Ms. Weasleys Position, indem er seine Hand an ihren Ellbogen legte. Sollte sie es überraschen, so verbarg sie das gut.

Sie straffte die Schultern und Severus wollte ihn gerade ansprechen, da fragte sie: „Was wollen Sie eigentlich?" Ihre Direktheit schien nicht nur Severus zu überraschen. Uttuku sah sie schweigend an, zog dann jedoch eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste höhnisch.

„Was glaubst du denn?"

„Die Regeln verletzten!", fauchte sie zurück. Severus wurde unruhiger. Er hielt es für keine gute Idee, den Dämonen so zu reizen. Allerdings – so lange er sprach, kämpfte er nicht! Damit verfolgte sie jedenfalls ihren Plan, wenn man das so nennen konnte.

Uttuku verzog abschätzend das Gesicht. „Deine Worte lassen darauf schließen, dass du weißt, vor wem du stehst. Du legst die gleiche Frechheit an den Tag wie deine Beschützerin! Trotzdem liegst du mit deiner Bemerkung falsch. Es gibt nur Regeln für den _Kampf_ und nicht für die Zeit davor... oder danach! Noch ein Punkt, wo deine ‚Freundin' Mist gebaut hat!"

Severus horchte auf. _‚Was hat er damit gemeint?'_ Hatte Anjolie mehr mit der Angelegenheit zu tun, als sie gesagt hatte? Wundern würde es ihn nicht!

„Hör doch auf, abzulenken!", entgegnete Ms. Weasley und holte Severus von seinen Überlegungen zurück. „Du hast doch nur Schiss, auf die ehrliche Art und Weise zu verlieren und deshalb suchst du Mittel und Wege, die Bedingungen für dich zu entscheiden!"

Uttuku lachte auf. „Zu schade, dass ich dich töten muss! Mit dir hätte ich bestimmt viel Spaß! Doch leider wirst du am Ende genauso unbrauchbar sein, wie deine geliebte Anjolie jetzt!" Die Worte trafen Severus wie eine Faust in den Magen. Anjolie! Damit bestätigte der Dämon seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Aber Severus hatte nicht viel Gelegenheit über die neue Erkenntnis nachzudenken. Der Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten ging nahtlos weiter.

„Doch zurück zu deinem Vorwurf!" Uttuku kam noch ein paar Schritte näher und Severus spürte, wie Ms. Weasley's Arms sich gegen seine Hand drückte, als wolle sie zurückweichen. „Was hast _du_ denn anders gemacht?", fragte Uttuku mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. „Du hast dir von _ihr_ helfen lassen!" Seine Augen funkelten nun zornig.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn du nicht die letzte Auserwählte hättest feige töten lassen!" Severus umfasste ihren Ellbogen fester. Er musste sie davon abhalten, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. Doch sie riss ihren Arm los und sah aus, als wolle sie Uttuku anspringen.

„Der Auserwählten solche Kräfte zu verleihen war nicht abgemacht!", fauchte Uttuku nun. „Anjolie hat mich reingelegt und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie noch einmal über mich triumphiert!"

„Du wirst es wohl nie kapieren!", ertönte ein Stimme hinter ihnen und Severus' Herz setzte aus. Er schoss herum und seine Freude schwand augenblicklich, als er sah, in welchem Zustand die Frau war, deren Rückkehr er so herbeigesehnt hatte.

„Es ging nie darum, dass ich gewinne! Die Schöpfung musste geschützt werden! Und solltest du irgendwann dein Gehirn benutzen, dann müsstest du dich daran erinnern, dass der Kampf eigentlich deine Idee war!

Severus ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, als sie an ihnen vorging und sich zwischen ihnen und Uttuku aufbaute. So wie sie aussah, dürfte sie sich eigentlich gar nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können! Ihre Kleidung war völlig zerfetzt und es gab keine sichtbare Körperstelle, an der kein Blut klebte. Auch im Gesicht hatte sie mehrere Blessuren davon getragen und wer wusste schon, was sich dort verbarg, was man nicht sehen konnte! Er hätte sie am liebsten gepackt und in die Krankenstation geschleppt, wo er sie höchstpersönlich in ein Bett neben Albus verfrachtet hätte.

„Halt mich nicht für so bescheuert!", knurrte Uttuku, der alles andere als begeistert aussah, dass Anjolie vor ihm stand. „Glaubst du etwa, im Laufe der Zeit habe ich nicht erkannt, dass das nur das war, was du mich glauben lassen wolltest? Du – der ach so gute, strahlende Engel – hast mit unsauberen Karten gespielt!" Er hielt seine Arme lang an den Seiten und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Und so langsam aber sicher, sickerte auch bei Severus durch, worüber da gesprochen wurde. Also stimmte es doch! Anjolie war an der Wettbewerbs-Geschichte aktiv beteiligt gewesen. Fragte sich nur, was sie jetzt dazu trieb, weiterzumachen!

Severus zuckte zusammen, als Anjolie ruckartig die Flügel spannte. Sie drängte ihn und ihren Schützling damit zurück und er hatte augenblicklich ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er hoffte inständig, dass es sich nicht noch einmal bewahrheitete. Beim letzten Mal hatte Minerva Albus halbtot zurückgebracht!

„Ich habe dich nur mit deinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen. Sag... wie hat sich das angefühlt?", höhnte Anjolie.

„Miststück!", hörte Severus Uttuku zischen. _‚Ich hasse es, nichts zu sehen!'_

„Warum tust du dir nicht selbst einen Gefallen und gehst zurück in die Hölle. Dort kannst du in Ruhe weiterflennen!", sagte Anjolie seelenruhig. „Komm erst wieder, wenn die Zeit ran ist! Hier störst du sowieso nur!"

Severus griff nach Ms. Weasley, weil er sie weiter zurück ziehen wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es hier gleich sehr ungemütlich werden würde. Am liebsten hätte er auch Anjolie geschnappt, doch sie war hier die einzige mit dem Schlüssel zum Überleben.

Doch er schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der spürte, dass die Luft schwirrte. Er wurde von hinten gepackt und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck zurück gerissen. Severus hing in den fremden Armen und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen oder wenigstens seinen ‚Entführer' auszumachen, doch keines von beiden war möglich. Sein Kontrahent war kräftig und er in einer ungünstigen Position.

Während er sich krampfhaft wieder von dem Mann – jedenfalls ging er davon aus, dass es einer war – befreien wollte, sah er, dass auch Ms. Weasley aus dem Schussfeld geholt wurde – von Potter. Sie wehrte sich kurz, doch als sie sah, wer sie gepackt hatte, strahlte sie auf und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Severus würgte ein angewidertes Schnauben ab und betrachtete die Hände, die noch immer vor seiner Brust ineinander verschlungen waren. _‚Sehe ich so bescheuert aus, als würde ich mich freiwillig in die Gefahrenzone begeben, dass er es für nötig hält, mich weiterhin festzuhalten?'_ Er drehte den Kopf, um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten, den Unbekannten auszumachen, da ließ ihn eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel innehalten.

Die restlichen Dämonen hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt und zogen ihren Ring enger um sie. „Mist!", hörte er hinter sich und der Mann ließ Severus endlich los. Severus' Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch von Anjolie in Anspruch genommen. Sie spreizte ihre Flügel jetzt noch weiter und Severus glaubte ein schwaches schwarzes Flimmern um sie herum zu sehen.

„Verschwinde mit deinen Leuten und komm erst zum Kampftermin wieder – und zwar allein!", hörte er sie fordern.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich gehe, nur weil du es verlangst!", erwiderte Uttuku herablassend. Die Dämonen kamen immer näher und Severus hoffte, dass Anjolie einen Plan hatte, sonst sah es übel für sie aus. Was hätte er darum gegeben, wenn sie vorher Zeit gehabt hätten sich abzusprechen.

„Geh oder ich muss härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen! Es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn ich dein schönes Gesicht verunstalten müsste!" Severus verspürte den Drang sich zu übergeben. _‚Was bitte sehr ist an dem Gesicht denn schön?'_

„Was willst du denn unternehmen – eine gegen alle!

„Du willst eine Demonstration?", flüsterte Anjolie, dass bei Severus sämtliche Alarmsirenen losschrillten. Diese Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes. Und tatsächlich: Er sah wieder das Flimmern um sie herum und es wurde zunehmend stärker. Es nahm so sehr zu, dass ihre Gestalt kaum noch zu sehen war.

„Was ist das?", fragte Uttuku, bei weitem nicht mehr so selbstbewusst, wie vorher.

„Sieh zu und entscheide selbst!"

„Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit schossen mehrere Streifen des Nebels von ihr weg und auf die erstbesten Dämonen zu. Die Nebelarme drangen in sie ein und die Dämonen begannen zu schreien. Plötzlich floss ihnen aus allen Öffnungen und Poren Blut und in Kürze bildeten sich regelrechte Blutseen unter ihren Füßen. Die Dämonen brachen zusammen, als sie keinen Tropfen Blut mehr in sich hatten.

Severus starrte mit offenen Mund auf das entsetzliche Bild. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie zu so etwas fähig wäre. Was war mit ihr geschehen?

„Genügt das oder willst du erst noch sehen, wie deine eigenen Leute sich gegen dich wenden?", lachte Anjolie leise. „Eine Vorführung gefällig?" Sie streckte die Arme aus und die Blutlachen begannen zu blubbern. Dann schossen Bluttentakeln in die Höhe und nach und nach bildeten sich Figuren daraus, die jeweils das Aussehen ihrer verstorbenen Dämonen hatten.

Aus ihren Klauen formten sich Schwerter und die Blutgestalten gingen auf andere Dämonen los. Die Blutschwerter schlugen durch sie hindurch und auch bei den Opfern begann nun das Blut aus allen Körperöffnungen zu fließen, während sie schreiend zugrunde gingen.

Jetzt vollführte Anjolie eine Drehung mit den Händen und Severus fürchtete sich vor dem, was noch kommen könnte. Die Blutdämonen stoppten ihre Angriffe auf die Dämonen und kamen auf Uttuku zu. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und fluchte. Mit einem Ruck sah er Anjolie an und zischte: „Das wirst du bereuen!"

Er vollführte eine seltsame Handbewegung und starrte entsetzt auf seine Hand. „Was denn, Probleme nach Hause zu kommen?" Uttuku sah sie wutentbrannt an. Anjolie stoppte mit einer Hand die Blutdämonen und bemerkte zuvorkommend: „Aber ich bin fair! Du darfst frei abziehen und nimm deine Freunde mit!"

Nach einigen Sekunden Anstarren trat Uttuku den Rückzug an und ging mit genug Sicherheitsabstand an den Blutdämonen vorbei. „Ab dem Wald dürftest du wieder springen können!", rief sie noch hinterher und Uttukus Schultern spannten sich vor unterdrücktem Zorn an. Doch er ging ohne eine weitere Reaktion weiter.

Jedwede Spannung fiel von Severus ab, als er die Dämonen nach und nach in Richtung Wald verschwinden sah. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft! Er zog wieder ab!

Als die Dämonen weit genug weg waren, ließ Anjolie die Blutdämonen wie eine Blase platzen. „Du bist dir doch im Klaren, dass das die schwärzeste Blutmagie überhaupt war!", meldete sich der Mann hinter Severus und gerade, als er sich mal wieder herumdrehen wollte, um endlich das Rätsel des geheimnisvollen Fremden zu lösen, drehte sich Anjolie herum und Severus erstarrte in der Bewegung. Sie trat näher und in ihren Augen war kein Weiß mehr zu sehen – ihre Augen waren völlig schwarz.

„Wer hat dich um deine Meinung gebeten?", fragte sie seinen Hintermann kalt.

„Malfoy?", fragte Ms. Weasley fassungslos und starrte auf den Mann hinter ihm. Jetzt reichte es Severus restlos, drehte sich endlich um und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Hinter ihm stand tatsächlich Lucius Malfoy und endlich wusste Severus, wieso ihm die Stimme seltsam bekannt vorgekommen war.

„Nicht ganz!", antwortete Malfoy und ging ein paar Schritte auf Ms. Weasley zu. Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und sagte: „Mein Name ist Rosifer und ich bin erfreut, die Auserwählte kennen zu lernen!"

Sie sah Anjolie verwirrt an, doch als diese nicht antwortete, fragte sie: „Anjolie?"

Langsam drehte Anjolie ihren Kopf und sah sie an. „Rosifer ist ein Körperloser und hat Malfoys Körper in Besitz genommen.", erklärte sie emotionslos und richtete ihren Blick auf Severus. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er reagieren sollte. Severus ahnte, was mit ihr passiert war, schließlich hatte sie Vieles angedeutet und Severus war durchaus fähig zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Würde es von allein wieder vorbei gehen oder sollte er sich lieber fragen: Wann würde es wieder vorbei sein?

„So wie Alastor?", hakte Ms. Weasley hartnäckig nach.

„Nein!", fuhr Rosifer empört auf. „Alastor ist ein Dämon und ich nicht!"

„Entschuldigung!", murmelte sie.

„Kein Grund zum Entschuldigen! Letztendlich ist zwischen Dämonen und gefallenen Engeln kein großer Unterschied!", giftete jetzt auch noch Potter dazwischen. Severus sah ihn finster an. Der Bengel wurde immer unverschämter!

„Pass auf, was du sagst, du Nervensäge!", wütete Rosifer.

„Passen Sie auf, was sie tun und sagen!", mischte sich jetzt Severus ein, dem der intensive Blick von Anjolie langsam unheimlich wurde. Es passte ihm zwar nicht, für Potter in die Presche zu springen, doch dieser Rosifer war in ihre Schule eingedrungen und hatte einen Schüler entführt – auch wenn es nur Potter war! Jetzt stand er hier, im Körper eines anderen Feindes, und regte sich wegen begründeter Anschuldigungen auf. „Was machen Sie eigentlich hier?"

Rosifer bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick und Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich war so frei und habe dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden hier lebendig zurückgekommen sind! Allerdings beginne ich es bei ihm zu bereuen!" Er sah Potter an und Severus folgte seinem Blick. Ms. Weasley hielt Potters Hand und drückte sie an ihre Seite.

„Lass ihm ein wenig Zeit!", meldete sich plötzlich Anjolie zu Wort. „Er muss erst wieder loswerden, was die ganze Zeit auf ihn einwirkte – genau wie ich!" Severus sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. _‚Ihre Stimme – sie klingt so seltsam!'_

„Ich muss gar nichts loswerden!", keifte Harry, doch Anjolie sah nur ihre Schülerin an und sagte: „Bring Harry in den Trainingsraum und bleib bei ihm. Er wird bald wieder der alte sein!... Und nimm Rosifer mit! Er kann hilfreich sein – wenn nötig!"

„Na herzlichen Dank auch!", murmelte Rosifer und sah sie misstrauisch an. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?", fragte sie leise, wirkte aber völlig desinteressiert.

„Schau mal in den Spiegel, dann weißt du, was ich meine!"

„Das soll Sie nicht kümmern!", mischte sich Severus ein. Er würde tun, was er konnte, um ihr wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Und wenn ich nicht mitgehen will?", fragte Harry dazwischen.

„Dann werde ich dich bewusstlos schlagen und du wirst alles schlafend überstehen!", erwiderte Anjolie, bevor Severus ihm eine passende Antwort an den Kopf werfen konnte. Allerdings bereitete ihm ihre Gewaltbereitschaft Sorgen. Sie hatte sich zwar nie vor einem Kampf gescheut, doch bisher war dabei nie ein unschuldiger Mensch zu Schaden gekommen. _‚Außerdem spricht sie viel zu beherrscht! Das kann nicht sie sein!' _

Doch auf jeden Fall wirkten ihre Worte auf Potter. Er klappte seinen Mund wieder zu und ließ sich ohne weiteren Kommentar von den beiden wegbringen.

Severus wandte sich sofort wieder Anjolie zu. Ihre Flügel hingen herab und mitsamt ihrer geschundenen Erscheinung sah sie so verloren aus. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, ging zu ihr und strich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus ihrem Gesicht. Er spürte die Verkrustungen daran und befürchtete, dass die von Blut herrührten. Sein Daumen strich über ihre Wange und er sagte: „Komm mit mir!"

„Severus!", setzte sie an und umfasste sein Handgelenk. „Ich kann zur Zeit wirklich nicht für meine Handlungen garantieren!" Er nahm ihre Hand und henkelte ihren Arm bei sich ein.

„Wer kann das schon!", wiegelte er ihren Einwand ab und zog sie mit sich.

„Severus..."

„Anjolie!", unterbrach er sie. „Lass es mich doch einfach versuchen!" Eine Weile sah sie ihn schweigend an und er konnte ihren inneren Kampf an ihren Augen ablesen, doch dann resignierte sie und legte nun auch ihre zweite Hand auf seinen Arm.

Severus brachte sie in seine Privaträume. Er würde sie von allem abschotten und erst mal ihre Wunden versorgen. Niemand anders sollte sie so sehen!

Schöner Plan! Nur, dass er bereits in der Eingangshalle nicht mehr ausführbar war. Filch kam ihnen entgegen und beäugte Anjolie abschätzend. Severus stellte sich sofort vor sie und sagte: „Die Dämonen sind weg! Gehen Sie zu Professor McGonagall und bitten Sie sie, die Eingangstore gründlich zu verriegeln. Morgen früh werde ich sie aufsuchen und dann sehen wir weiter!"

Filch nickte knapp und versuchte noch einmal einen Blick auf Anjolie zu werfen. Severus bedachte ihn mit einem unmissverständlich drohenden Blick und Filch setzte sich missmutig in Bewegung.

Severus drehte sich wieder zu Anjolie um und fand sie, genau wie vorhin, völlig regungslos und den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Ihre Augen waren noch immer völlig schwarz und Severus' Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, weil er mit einem Schlag ihr lebenslustiges Wesen vermisste. _‚Das hätte ich mir auch niemals glauben lassen!'_

Sie ergriff seine Hand und ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer erglomm in ihm. Das war das erste Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr, dass sie von allein seine Nähe suchte. So gingen sie Hand in Hand in seine Privaträume. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Anjolie vorausgehen. Mit langsamen, bedachten Schritten ging sie zielstrebig in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie schnappte sich einen Stuhl, zog ihn zum Kamin und ließ sich rittlings darauf nieder, sorgsam bedacht, ihre Flügel mit nichts in Verbindung zu bringen.

Severus ließ die Flammen im Kamin auflodern und Anjolie streckte sofort die Hände aus, um sich an dem Feuer zu wärmen. Wenn auch schweren Herzens, musste er sie aber noch einmal allein lassen. „Kommst du einen Moment allein zurecht?", fragte er. _‚Sie hatte einen Tag in der Hölle überlebt! – Du kannst wirklich blöde Fragen stellen!'_ Sie sah ihn ruhig an, nickte und sah wieder in die Flammen. Sein Knoten im Magen wurde immer größer.

In Windeseile lief er zur Krankenstation, wo er sich mit Verbandsmaterial und sauberen Tüchern eindeckte und nach der beruhigenden Aussage von Madame Pomfrey, dass Albus außer Lebensgefahr war, stürmte er weiter Richtung Trainingsraum.

Er hoffte, dort saubere Kleidung von Anjolie zu finden, blieb aber erschrocken stehen, als er den Raum betrat. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, da es dort extrem lichtdurchflutet war. Außerdem erschlug ihn fast die entgegenkommende Hitze.

„Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich!", ertönte Malfoys Stimme in der Nähe. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es nicht seine übliche Stimme war. Sie hatte viel mehr Wärme als sonst im Ton. Trotzdem wusste Severus noch immer nicht, was er von ihm halten sollte. _‚Ist er eine Gefahr oder eine Hilfe?'_

Severus schloss die Tür und sah sich im Raum um. Es war ein großer Kamin dazu gekommen, vor dem zwei riesige Ohrensessel standen. In einem war Potter versunken und starrte ins Feuer. _‚Was haben die beiden bloß mit dem Feuer?'_ Aus dem anderen Sessel kletterte gerade Ms. Weasley heraus und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Sollten Sie nicht bei Anjolie sein?", fragte Malfoy... Rosifer wieder und wirkte etwas gereizt.

„Professor Snape wird schon seine Gründe haben, hier zu sein!", ertönte eine andere vertraute Stimme und Remus Lupin trat hinter Rosifer hervor. Severus wunderte sich, ihn hier zu sehen und noch viel mehr, von ihm verteidigt zu werden, doch sein Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich zu Anjolie zurückzugehen, war zu stark, als dass er sich mit diesen Tatsachen näher auseinandersetzen wollte.

„Ich brauche saubere Kleidung für Anjolie!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wollte nachsehen, ob ihr Schrank noch an der selben stand.

„Sie ist in einem äußerst kritischen Zustand und darf nicht aus den Augen gelassen werden!", drängte Rosifer unnötigerweise und Severus' Schultern verspannten sich.

„Das weiß ich selbst!", knurrte er.

„Sie braucht Wärme, Licht und Liebe! Können Sie ihr das bieten?" Severus sah ihn an und verspürte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den Wunsch, einen Menschen richtig zu schlagen.

„Hier ist ihre Kleidung!", sagte Ms. Weasley plötzlich neben ihm und hielt ihm ein Bündel Kleidung hin. Severus sah sie schweigend an, nahm dann mit einem kleinen Nicken das Bündel entgegen und ging zum Ausgang.

„Vergessen Sie nicht: Wärme, Licht und Liebe!", rief Rosifer und Severus knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Noch ein letzter Stopp in seinem Labor, um eine Heiltinktur und –salbe zu holen und er konnte endlich wieder zu ihr. Doch vor seinem Büro fing ihn McGonagall ab. „Severus! Was hat es mit Malfoy oder Rosifer auf sich? Warum ist er hier?"

Severus öffnete seine Bürotür und stürmte hinein. „Ich habe nur gehört, dass er Anjolie und Potter geholfen hat, aus der Hölle zu fliehen. Aber Anjolie hat versichert, dass er in Ordnung ist! Das muss vorerst genügen!", sagte er, während er ein Fläschchen und ein Tongefäß aus dem Schrank nahm.

„Anjolie? Wo ist sie?", fragte McGonagall aufgeregt.

„Bei mir! Aber ihr geht es nicht gut. Sie hat viel in der Hölle abbekommen und muss erst wieder auf die Beine kommen." Er ging wieder zur Tür und drängte sie dabei hinaus.

„Kann ich..."

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie vehement. „Ihr geht es _wirklich_ nicht gut!" Er atmete tief durch und sagte etwas ruhiger. „Die Gefahr ist vorübergehend gebannt. Gib ihr wenigstens bis morgen Zeit!"

Sie nickte langsam und murmelte: „Also gut! Dann sollte ich wohl erst einmal den Schülern Entwarnung geben, damit sie wenigstens in Ruhe schlafen können!"

Sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und Severus lief zu seinen Privaträumen. Anjolie saß noch immer so, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Er warf das Kleiderbündel und das Verbandsmaterial aufs Bett und stellte die Behälter mit den Heilmitteln auf den Kaminsims.

„Severus, könntest du das Feuer noch etwas verstärken?", fragte Anjolie leise und Severus hätte vor Schreck fast die Schüssel mit warmen Wasser fallen lassen, die er gerade aus dem Bad geholt hatte. Stirnrunzelnd kam er ihrer Bitte nach und starrte sie an, während sie aussah, als wolle sie in den Kamin kriechen.

Kurzentschlossen griff er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schwung ließ er genug Kerzen erscheinen, um jahrelang seine Räumlichkeiten zu erhellen. Mit weiterem Schwingen seines Stabes, verteilte er sie im Schlafzimmer und zündete sie an. Schlagartig wurde es strahlend hell im Raum und Anjolie regte sich zum ersten Mal. Sie sah die Lichter an, dann ihn und lächelte zögernd. _‚Hat dieser arrogante Bastard doch Recht gehabt!'_

Er ging zum Bett, nahm ein Tuch und stellte sich wieder zu ihr. Nachdem er dem Wasser die Heiltinktur zugefügt hatte, baute er sich direkt vor Anjolie auf. Er tunkte das Tuch ins Wasser und legte sanft seine Finger unter ihr Kinn. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn unruhig an. „Pscht!", sagte Severus leise. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein, aber es muss unbedingt gereinigt werden!"

Sie seufzte kaum merklich und erhob sich etwas vom Stuhl, um ihn mehr in Severus' Position zu drehen. Dann ließ sie sich wieder drauf ploppen und hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen. Vorsichtig begann er Stück für Stück das Blut und den Schmutz von ihrer Haut und den Haaren zu entfernen. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass sie hier kaum verletzt war und begann sich körperabwärts zu arbeiten.

Doch als er den Hals fertig hatte, sah er sie nachdenklich an. Er hätte lediglich noch ihre Hände behandeln können, alles andere wurde vom zerfetzten Anzug behindert. „Ähm, Anjolie..." Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr sagen sollte und hätte sich am liebsten in den Hintern gebissen. _‚Du verhältst dich absolut blödsinnig!'_

Plötzlich hielt sie eines ihrer Messer aus dem Gürtel in der Hand und hielt es ihm hin. „Schneid weg, was dich stört!", flüsterte sie und er starrte sie groß an. Doch letztendlich war das der einzige Weg und er ergriff das Messer. „Nur keine Hemmungen! Der Anzug ist sowieso hin. Ich hätte ihn auch schon längst wegwerfen sollen. Schließlich hatte ich ihn immer nur in der Hölle getragen und dort wollte ich eigentlich nie wieder hin!" Entschlossenheit war in ihre Stimme getreten und das hörte er ausgesprochen gern. Immerhin wusste sie noch was sie wollte.

Etwas beruhigter schnitt er die Ärmel ihres Anzugs auf und begann wieder mit der Reinigung. Allerdings verlief diese nicht so zufriedenstellend, denn es kamen unzählige Verletzungen zum Vorschein. Severus behandelte sie sorgsam mit der Salbe und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn das Ergebnis. Es graute ihm vor dem, was er am Rest ihres Körpers zu sehen bekäme.

Nichtsdestotrotz trat er näher und wollte gerade das Leder auf ihren Schultern durchschneiden, als sein Blick auf ihre geschundenen Flügelansätze fielen. Es schaute fast ausschließlich nur noch offenes Fleisch hindurch. Er trat um sie herum und stellte sich zwischen ihre Flügel. „Was wird das?"

„Auch sie müssen gereinigt werden!", murmelte er. Ohne ihr eine Chance zum Protestieren zu geben, spülte er ihre Wunden aus. Dabei presste er die Lippen zusammen, denn sie zuckte bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung zusammen. „Alles okay?", fragte er, bevor er die Salbe auftrug.

„Ja! Mach weiter!", presste sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch.

„Tut mir leid!", murmelte Severus zerknirscht.

„Was?", fragte sie zurück und drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig nach hinten.

„Dass ich dir weh tue!" _‚Täuschte er sich oder war das ein Lachen?'_

„Du tust mir nicht weh, Severus! Meine Flügel sind nur sehr empfindlich und ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass sie jemand berührt", flüsterte sie und Severus musste die Ohren spitzen, um sie zu verstehen.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht sagen, dass in all deiner Lebenszeit nie jemand deine Flügel berührt hat?", fragte Severus ungläubig nach.

„Doch! Du bist der erste, der sie auf diese Weise berührt. Alle anderen waren höchstens im Kampf damit in Berührung gekommen." Darauf wusste Severus nichts zu sagen. Er konnte nicht einmal selbst deuten, welch ein seltsames Gefühl sie mit ihren Worten in ihm auslöste. Doch es war auf keinen Fall unangenehm!

Nachdenklich trug er die Heilsalbe auf ihre Wunden auf. Dann glitt sein Blick über den Rest ihrer Flügel. Viele Federn standen in haarsträubender Weise ab und es waren Lücken in manche Bereiche gerissen, so dass die zarte Haut vollkommen zerfetzt war. Severus' Kehle wurde eng. Bei ihren Flügelansätzen konnte er helfen. Doch hier war nichts, wo er hätte eingreifen können.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie die Flügel ruckartig bewegte. „Es wird geheilt sein, sobald ich meine Gestalt erneuern kann!", flüsterte sie, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen.

„Aber... warum machst du das dann nicht?", hakte Severus irritiert nach.

„Weil ich dazu erst meine menschliche Form annehmen muss. Dabei würden meine Flügel verschwinden, aber mein Körper nicht geheilt und ich fürchte, meine übrigen Verletzungen würden dann mit aller Gewalt ihr Recht fordern!"

Sie hielt ihm ihr Messer nach hinten und Severus verstand den Wink. Sie holte ihre Haare nach vorn er zerschnitt das Leder. Sorgfältig führte er das Messer an den Rissen auf dem Rücken entlang und befreite so auch ihre Flügel. Langsam löste er mit Hilfe des nassen Tuches die Stofffetzen. Das Blut verklebte das Leder mit der Haut und diese Verbindung war so beständig, dass ihm vor Anstrengung bereits der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

Zu zusammengebissenen Zähnen vollendete er diese Arbeit und sog heftig die Luft ein, als er endlich freie Sicht auf ihren Rücken hatte. Er war übersäht mit tiefen Kratzern und es war keine Stelle zu sehen, die nicht mit Blut bedeckt war.

„Alles okay oder bist du knapp vorm Umkippen?", fragte Anjolie plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Diese Frage sollte ich lieber dir stellen!", presste er hervor.

„Severus, du musst das nicht machen!", stellte sie ruhig fest und wollte aufstehen. „Vielleicht..."

„Bleib sitzen!", fauchte Severus jetzt. Er würde sie in ihrem Zustand ganz bestimmt nicht allein lassen. Sie ließ sich wieder fallen und warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick über die Schulter zu. „Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig!", ergänzte er weitaus sachlicher und begann mit der bereits vertrauten Prozedur.

Anjolie ließ es ohne eine Reaktion über sich ergehen. Sie hatte ihre Arme auf die Rückenlehne des Stuhles gelegt, stützte ihr Kinn drauf und streckte ihm ihren Rücken entgegen.

Nachdem dieser gereinigt und gesalbt war, bedeckte er ihn mit sauberen Tüchern und überlegte angestrengt, wie er den Rest ihres Körpers versorgen sollte. Auf den Rücken legen konnte sie sich wegen ihrer Flügel ja schlecht. Umdrehen auch nicht, da war die Stuhllehne im Weg. Er brauchte etwas anderes.

Severus lief mit der Schüssel ins Bad, holte neues Wasser und schnappte sich seinen Hocker. Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, stand Anjolie vor dem Kamin und bewegte leicht die Flügel. „Lass das, sonst verrutschen die Tücher!", schalt er sie und stellten den Hocker hinter sie.

„Ja, Meister!", hauchte sie und lächelte ihn an. Severus warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu und stellte unheimlich erleichtert fest, dass sie bei weitem nicht mehr so stoisch wirkte, wie bei ihrer Rückkehr. Allerdings hatte sich am Zustand ihrer Augen nichts geändert. Deshalb wusste er auch nicht, wie er ihre Antwort einschätzen sollte.

„Setz dich!", forderte er sie auf und sie beäugte den altersschwach aussehenden Hocker kritisch. „Er trägt mich, also schafft er dich allemal!", versicherte Severus, als sie sich nicht rührte. Mit einem „Hm!" überbrückte sie den Schritt zum Hocker und setzte sich. „Mit dem Gesicht zum Feuer!", korrigierte er sie und Anjolie folgte gehorsam mit einem schwachen Seufzer.

Er kniete sich vor sie und stellte die Schüssel neben sich. Er griff nach den Stofffetzen ihrer Kleidung und bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass er wie verrückt zitterte. Geschockt starrte er auf seine Hände. _‚Was ist denn jetzt los?'_

„Warte!", sagte Anjolie und zog an dem Leder – doch viel zu stark.

„Nein!", fuhr Severus dazwischen. „Bist du verrückt? Du häutest dich ja selbst!"

„Es tut kaum weh!", widersprach sie verständnislos und wollte weiter machen.

„Hör. Sofort. Auf!", verlangte er jetzt mit Nachdruck. Er wischte entschieden ihre Hände zur Seite und begann, sie selbst von dem Leder zu befreien, bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichtete.

Äußerlich beherrscht reinigte und salbte er auch den Rest ihres Körpers, der nicht minder beschädigt war. _‚Himmel, mit wem hatte sie sich da angelegt?'_

Vollkommen verbunden saß sie nun vor dem Kamin und beobachtete ihn etwas bedröppelt, wie er in dem Kleiderbündel wühlte und nach einem passenden Kleidungsstück suchte. Aber da gab es nur die altbekannten Sachen und die waren allesamt zu eng! _‚Was jetzt?'_ So konnte schließlich nicht nackt hier bleiben!

So warf er ihre Kleidung ins Bad, als er zu seiner Kommode ging und mit einem Nachthemd von sich zu ihr zurückkam. „Meinst du, dass du mit deinen Flügeln da reinpasst?" Severus blinzelte verwirrt, als sie ihn ansah, als hätte er vollkommen den Verstand verloren.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?", fragte sie leise.

„Doch!"

„Darin kannst du mich frühestens einwickeln, wenn ich tot bin!", zischte sie.

„Aber deine Kleidung kannst du nicht tragen! Die ist viel zu eng und ungesund bei deinem jetzigen Zustand!", widersprach Severus hartnäckig. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie an seinem Nachthemd auszusetzen hatte. Es bestand aus hervorragender weißer Baumwolle und war lang genug, um ihren ganzen Körper zu umhüllen und zu wärmen.

„Das weiß ich auch, aber hast du denn nichts anderes?" Sie tapste mit nackten Füßen an ihm vorbei und begann selbst in seiner Kommode zu wühlen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass...", grummelte Severus, als sie ihn mit einem „Ahhh!" unterbrach. Sie zog ein weißes Leinenhemd heraus, stockte dann aber und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Was denn jetzt?", fragte Severus leicht genervt. _‚Hat sie hier auch was rumzukritteln?'_

„Es ist viel zu gut für diese Zwecke. Wir müssten es zerschneiden, um es um die Flügel zu bekommen!" Severus schnaufte durch die Nase und zog ihr das Hemd aus der Hand. _‚Also wirklich! Soviel Aufhebens wegen eines blöden Hemdes?'_

Er zerschnitt es ohne Zögern und warf es der verdutzten Anjolie über die Schultern. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes reparierte er es so weit, dass es sich locker um ihre Flügelansätze schmiegte und ging um sie herum, um die Knöpfe zu schließen.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue begutachtete er sie und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass das Hemd ihr gerade mal knapp über den Po reichte. „Wie soll dich denn das wärmen?", knurrte er.

„Dazu brauch ich keinen Stoff!", antwortete sie prompt. Sie ging zu seinem Bett und kletterte an der gegenüberliegenden Seite drauf. Severus beobachtete sie mit gemischten Gefühlen und fragte sich, was sie jetzt wieder vor hatte. Sie legte sich hin und klopfte mit einer Hand aufs Bett.

„Du musst dich ausruhen!", protestierte Severus.

Sie lächelte und sagte: „Das habe ich auch vor, aber in deinen Armen!" Severus bewegte sich wie willenlos aufs Bett zu und verfluchte sich insgeheim wegen seiner Schwäche ihr gegenüber. Er setzte sich seitlich aufs Bett und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Doch sie zog ihn zu sich, schob ihn rücklings aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an ihm hinunter bis ihr Kopf an seiner Brust lag.

„Aber brauchst du nicht irgendetwas?", fragte er unruhig. „Soll ich mehr Kerzen besorgen oder den Kamin noch mehr anheizen?" Letzteres hoffte er nicht, denn ihm lief bereits der Schweiß in Strömen, doch für sie würde er die Sonne vom Himmel holen, wenn es ihr helfen würde. _‚Du wirst noch zu einem unverbesserlichen Romantiker! Merlin möge mich davor hüten!'_

„Alles, was ich brauche, bist du!", flüsterte sie und er schluckte. „Ich muss mich vom Einfluss der Hölle lösen und das kann ich am besten bei dir! Nur du kannst mir die Geborgenheit geben, nach der ich mich sehne. Nur du gibst mir die Kraft, die ich brauche, um mich gänzlich von der Finsternis abzuwenden. Nur dich will und brauche ich!"

Severus konnte sie kaum noch hören, so heftig schlug sein Herz. Er legte seine Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach nur fest. So fest, dass es sie eigentlich schmerzen musste, doch er konnte und wollte sie nicht weniger fest halten. Denn nur so konnte sie ihm nicht wieder entfliehen; konnte nicht wieder an einen Ort gehen, wo es ihm unmöglich war, ihr zu folgen; würde sie ihn nicht wieder allein und befürchten lassen, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Nur so konnte er sie spüren und wusste, dass sie da war.

Doch auch sie presste sich eng an ihn, schlang ihren Arm um seinen Bauch und drückte ihre Wange an sein Herz. So lagen sie einfach nur da – Arm in Arm, sagten kein Wort, spürten einander nur und Severus hätte keine Minute davon missen wollen.

Doch nach einer Weile, forderten die Anstrengungen und Aufregungen des Tages auch bei ihm ihren Tribut und er schlief ein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

‚_Es ist unglaublich, welchen Frieden mir seine Nähe gibt!'_, ging es Anjolie durch den Kopf. Schon während er ihre Wunden so unglaublich sanft versorgte, löste er den starken Wunsch in ihr aus, so schnell wie möglich wieder den Einfluss der Hölle zu verdrängen.

Auch wenn sie sich schon zu ihrer Rückkehr über ihr Verhalten erschrocken hatte und es ihr auf keinen Fall gefiel, so hatte sie doch lieber den leichteren Weg gewählt und sich wieder in den Kampf geflüchtet. Erst bei Severus' bestürzter Reaktion hatte sie sich entschieden gegen ihren Zustand anzugehen.

Einmal, um ihm auf keinen Fall zu schaden und ein andermal, um unvoreingenommen die Zweisamkeit mit ihm genießen zu können. Als sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte, war ihr klar geworden, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte; wie sehr sie sich die ganze Zeit nach seiner ruhigen, überlegten Art gesehnt hatte, nach seiner Durchsetzungsfähigkeit, nach ihm. Sie hatte ihn angesehen und dann ihren Blick nicht mehr von ihm abwenden können, aus Angst, dass er vielleicht verschwand.

Dann hatte sie seine Verwirrung gesehen, die sich in Entsetzen wegen ihres Aussehens verwandelte, in Entschlossenheit, ihr zu helfen und sie hatte jede dieser Regungen in sich aufgesogen.

Hier und jetzt schämte sie sich dafür. Hatte sie das Recht, seine Fürsorge so auszunutzen und schlimmer noch, zu genießen? Er wollte ihr helfen, das hatte sie die ganze Zeit gespürt. Aber da war noch mehr, Anjolie konnte es jedoch nicht deuten. Zu viel Finsternis war noch in ihr, verwirrte ihre Sinne, obwohl auch das immer mehr zurück ging.

Sie hob den Blick zu ihm, nahm aber keine Sekunde den Kopf von seiner Brust, denn sie brauchte den Kontakt, musste das regelmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens hören, sonst befürchtete sie, den Halt zu verlieren. Er war ihr rettender Anker, die Verbindung zu dieser Welt, der Weg zurück ins Licht.

Doch war der Kontakt auch gut für ihn? Selbst jetzt im Schlaf runzelte er die Stirn. Sie hob vorsichtig die Hand und strich über seine Stirn, aber auch das half nicht, die Sorgen von seinem Antlitz zu vertreiben. Das war bestimmt kein erholsamer Schlaf – mit ihr an seiner Seite! Hatte sie einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn? Übertrug sie das Böse auf ihn, solange es noch in ihr präsent war?

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als sie zum ersten Mal der Hölle den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Und selbst wenn, hatte es damals keinen Menschen an ihrer Seite gegeben, der ihr so nahe stand, den sie so...

Nein! Sie musste erst wieder weitestgehend rein sein, bevor sie weiter mit ihm zusammen sein konnte. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall ein Risiko eingehen! Sie durfte _ihn_ keinem derartigen Risiko aussetzen!

Langsam und vorsichtig kletterte sie vom Bett, was kein leichtes Unterfangen war, da sie sich erst von ihm losmachen musste – und zwar ohne, dass er davon wach wurde. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und das ließ Anjolies Herz schneller schlagen. Auch dafür schämte sie sich. Sich über etwas zu freuen, das sich für ihn als gefährlich herausstellen könnte, war nicht nur unverantwortlich sondern auch egoistisch. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, dass sie sich nicht traute, das Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Sie brauchte jedes Quäntchen Glück so dringend.

Ratlos stand sie vor dem Bett und überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Severus stöhnte leise und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er zog die Beine an und lag da wie ein Baby. Er wirkte einsam – so einsam, wie sie sich jetzt fühlte. Anjolie nahm die Decke vom Bettende und legte sie über ihn, dann ging sie aus dem Schlafzimmer und steuerte die Ausgangstür an. Auch wenn es ihr von ganzen Herzen leid tat, ihn so allein zurückzulassen, musste sie gehen.

Sie entschied, auf ihrem Turm den Sonnenaufgang abzuwarten. Es durfte bald soweit sein und vielleicht ging es ihr dann besser. Entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Als sie durch den Klassenraum im Turm ging, kam sie an einem mannshohen Spiegel vorbei. Während sie sich noch darüber wunderte, wozu man in einem Astronomieturm einen Spiegel brauchte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Beine. _‚Du könntest einer Mumie glatte Konkurrenz machen!'_ Angewidert entfernte sie die Verbände und verdrängte die innere Stimme, die ihr versicherte, dass Severus ihr dafür den Hals umdrehen würde.

Allerdings bereute sie auch so sehr bald, dass ihre Beine jetzt zu sehen waren. Sie sahen wirklich schlimm aus. _‚Kein Wunder, dass Severus so geschockt ausgesehen hat!'_ Sie ging näher heran und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel. Severus' Salbe wirkte gut und verstärkte ihre natürliche Selbstheilungskräfte. Die Wunden begannen bereits sich zu schließen.

Zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis ging sie weiter und erreichte kurz danach die Plattform. Es graute bereits, doch es war auch eiskalt hier draußen. Anjolie ärgerte sich, dass sie sich nicht einen Umhang von Severus ausgeliehen hatte. Seit ihrer Rückkehr fror sie erbärmlich!

Sie legte ihre Flügel so an, dass sie einen Teil ihre Körpers schützten, was allerdings keine große Wirkung brachte.

Bibbernd tapste sie mit ihren nackten Füßen in östliche Richtung und wartete sehnsüchtig auf den Sonnenaufgang.

„Was zum Kuckuck denkst du dir dabei?", wehte plötzlich Severus' scharfe Frage zu ihr herüber. Anjolie zog den Kopf ein und schielte über ihre Schulter. Er kam, außer sich vor Wut, auf sie zu und zog sich den Umhang aus. „Willst du nicht mehr gesund werden?"

Er legte ihr den Umhang über die Flügel und die Schultern und Anjolie musste alle Kraft aufbringen, ein wohliges Seufzen zu unterdrücken, als sie seine Körperwärme, die noch am Umhang haftete, umfing.

„Die Sonne!", flüsterte sie und hoffte, Severus würde ihr diese Ausrede abnehmen. So wie er aussah, würde er jede ihrer Bedenken sowieso achtlos zur Seite wischen. In dem Moment hörte sie aber auch schon die zarten Klänge des Sonnenaufgangs und hätte vor Erleichterung weinen können. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass sie diese Gabe durch ihren erneuten Besuch in der Hölle verloren hätte. Schließlich hatte sie erst Jahre nach ihrem Weggang von der Hölle die Musik wieder hören können.

Sie ging noch einen Schritt zur Brüstung und legte die Hände darauf. Tief atmete sie ein und nahm all die schöne Energie in sich auf. Sie spürte sofort die Wärme und Liebe und nicht nur von vorn.

Severus hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und wärmte sie – mit universaler Energie. _‚Wie...?'_ Doch sie war einfach zu berauscht, um sich auf das Wie konzentrieren zu können – sie nahm einfach nur dankbar an, was ihr geschenkt wurde.

Anjolie spürte, wie ihre Abwehrkräfte wiederkehrten, wie die Finsternis zurückgedrängt wurde und dankte Gott, dass sie nur für ein paar Stunden in der Hölle hatte sein müssen.

Selbst als die Sonne bereits aufgegangen und das Tor verschlossen war, standen sie noch beieinander. Severus quetschte ihr Flügel und Anjolie beschloss, ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre menschliche Form und er schreckte auf, als ihre Flügel verschwanden. Doch Anjolie hielt seine Hände fest, hielt sich an ihm fest, denn in dieser Gestalt war sie erheblich schwächer auf den Beinen.

Als ihre Umwandlung beendet war, zog sie seine Arme enger um sich und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. „Du warst weg, als ich aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Ich befürchtete, du wärst gegangen!", murmelte Severus in ihr Haar. „Lauf nie wieder so davon!"

Diese Worte waren wie Balsam für ihre Seele. Anjolie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Sie wusste nicht, ob es an der neuen Energie lag, doch sie fühlte sich im Moment absolut glücklich und zufrieden. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und sie erschauerte angenehm.

Severus drehte sie zu sich um und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und ließ seinen Zeigefinger an ihrer Schläfe entlang gleiten. „Deine Augen!", flüsterte er heiser.

„Was ist damit?", hakte Anjolie beunruhigt nach.

„Sie sind wieder normal!"

„Was meinst du mit ‚normal'?" Seine Antwort hatte sie nicht gerade ruhiger werden lassen.

„Sie sind nicht mehr schwarz!" Anjolie versteifte sich und schaute erschreckt blinzelnd auf seine Brust. So sehr war sie am Abgrund gewesen? _‚Was hättest du alles anrichten können?'_

„Wir sollten jetzt wieder reingehen!", schlug er leise vor und riss sie aus ihren bestürzenden Gedanken. Sie versuchte sie abzuschütteln und lächelte ihn, höchstwahrscheinlich vollkommen missglückt, an.

„Nur, wenn ich mich bei dir einhenkeln darf!", erwiderte sie.

„Auf einmal so anhänglich?", stichelte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Anjolie konnte deutlich ein Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen sehen.

„Reine Notwendigkeit! Ich habe im Moment ziemlich zittrige Knie!"

„Selbst schuld! Was läuft du auch weg und verdirbst meinen Versuch dir zu helfen, indem du deine Verbände abreißt!", tadelte er und das Funkeln war augenblicklich verschwunden.

Anjolie setzte ein mürrisches Gesicht auf. „Wieso verderben? Sieh doch selbst, wie gut deine Salbe bereits gewirkt hat. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet!" Damit zog sie den Umhang auseinander, so dass er sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte.

Er folgte dieser Aufforderung ohne Zögern und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, um ihre Wunden besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Mit sanftem Druck glitten seine Hände über ihre Beine, doch immer um die Wunden herum. Anjolie sog so tief die Luft ein, dass ihre Rippen schmerzhaft protestierten. Doch das war gut so, denn es lenkte sie von Gedanken ab, die, in Anbetracht ihrer derzeitigen Lage, absolut unangebracht waren. Jetzt war es einfach keine Zeit dafür!

„Es ist noch lange nicht gut genug, um hier in übertriebene Freude auszubrechen!", kam es von unten. Er erhob sich wieder und griff sie energisch am Ellbogen. „Du bist viel zu leichtsinnig!"

Anjolie mochte es nicht, so mitgezogen zu werden. Es war viel zu unpersönlich! Also zog sie ihren Arm weg und henkelte sich sofort darauf wieder beim verblüfften Severus ein.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich hier bin?", fragte sie in das entnervende Schweigen hinein.

„Nach reichlicher Überlegung, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass du dich doch andauernd hier oben herumtreibst!", antwortete er schlicht.

„Tu ich nicht!", protestierte Anjolie.

„Tust du doch! Selbst nach dem Kampf am See wolltest du hier hoch und als ich dich das erste Mal sah, warst du auch auf dem Dach!", untersetzte er seine Behauptung ruhig.

„Schlimmer als ein Elefant!", grummelte Anjolie vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte?", hakte Severus nach. Sie sah ihn von der Seite her an und begegnete seinem herausfordernden Blick. Wollte er sie schon wieder locken? _‚Wie ich das liebe!'_ Sie fasste seinen Arm fester und fühlte sich, als könnte sie Bäume ausreißen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Turm hinunter, als ihr wieder etwas einfiel. „Weißt du, ich bin richtig stolz auf dich!" Darauf wäre Severus fast von einer Stufe abgerutscht. Erschrocken hielt sie ihn am Arm fest und sich selbst am Geländer.

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie... wieso?", krächzte er und räusperte sich.

„Du hast es geschafft, wieder auf die universale Energie zuzugreifen und zwar zweimal!", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Du hast mir ja auch keine Wahl gelassen! Schließlich hast du Dumbledore brühwarm erzählt, dass ich das könnte und glaub mir, er war äußerst hartnäckig darin, mir bezüglich der Umsetzung Feuer unterm Hintern zu machen!" Er ging weiter und Anjolie musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

„Ja, er ist ein liebenswürdiger alter Herr, doch manchmal zum Erwürgen dickköpfig!", stimmte Anjolie zu. „Aber da du bisweilen zu deinem Glück gezwungen werden musst, ist das gar nicht so schlecht!"

Severus warf ihr einen entrüsteten Seitenblick zu. „Wo ist Dumbledore eigentlich?", fragte Anjolie, um sich ein Donnerwetter von ihm zu ersparen. „Ich habe ihn gestern Nacht auch nicht gesehen. Soviel Zurückhaltung bin ich von ihm gar nicht gewohnt!" Anjolie sah Severus vorsichtig an. Er hatte sich an ihrem Arm versteift und das konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein!

„Severus?", drängte sie ihn zur Antwort.

„Er konnte nicht dabei sein... Als die Dämonen drohten, Ms. Weasley mit Gewalt zu holen, ging er hinaus, um mit ihnen zu reden... Uttuku griff ihn an!", presste Severus hervor. In Anjolies Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß.

„Was... Ist er tot?", flüsterte sie.

„Nein." Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens _eine_ gute Nachricht! „Er ist außer Lebensgefahr, war bis gestern Nacht aber noch nicht wieder aufgewacht!"

„Dann werden wir jetzt nach ihm sehen!", beschloss Anjolie, als sie gerade aus dem Turm kamen. Sie wollte in Richtung Krankenstation gehen, doch Severus zog sie zu den Kerkern. „Erst wirst du ein Bad nehmen und ich werde dir noch einmal die Salbe auftragen und dann... können wir immer noch zu ihm gehen!", legte Severus fest und trug ein Gesicht zur Schau, das keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

Entgegen ihrer üblichen Angewohnheit hatte sie auch nicht die geringste Lust dazu. Seinen Arm im festen Griff durchquerten sie die Keller. Als sie um die letzte Biegung kamen, blieb Severus abrupt stehen.

Der Grund dafür waren mehrere Personen, die vor seiner Tür standen und heftig diskutierten. McGonagall klopfte gerade energisch gegen die Tür, während Rosifer vorschlug, sich gewaltsam Einlass zu verschaffen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Davon riet ihm der Werwolf jedoch dringend ab.

Anjolie hörte aus Severus' Richtung ein Geräusch, dass sich verdächtig nach einem Knurren anhörte und piekste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger in die Rippen. Unwillig sah er sie darauf an und Anjolie setzte als Gesichtsausdruck ein riesiges Fragezeichen auf.

„Ich fürchte, ich wollte gestern Nacht unbedingt wieder zu dir, so dass ich McGonagall – einzig, um sie loszuwerden – versprach, dass sie dich heute morgen sehen könnte", beichtete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Was die anderen wollen, kann ich dir auch nicht verraten."

Anjolie spürte ein Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel. Er sah so herrlich zerknirscht und nebenbei völlig genervt aus, dass ihr das Zwerchfell juckte. Das war auf jeden Fall etwas anderes, als seine Verwirrung und Sorge. „Warum fragen wir sie dann nicht einfach?"

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss!", knirschte er zurück und wollte sich von ihr lösen.

„Hey!", protestierte sie. „Ich kippe um, wenn ich mich nicht an dir festhalten kann!" Das war zwar nicht ganz wahr, denn sie fühlte sich bereits bei weitem besser, als auf dem Turm, aber das musste sie ihm ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Sie fasste seinen Arm noch fester und hörte ihn etwas von wegen ‚Stahlklammer' grummeln.

Den Kommentar ignorierend, zog sie ihn zu dem Grüppchen und rief: „Soviel Besuch am frühen Morgen? Wie kommen wir denn zu dieser Ehre?", begrüßte sie sie und erhielt sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Besuch?", schnaubte Severus. „Wohl eher Invasion!"

Dafür erhielt er von Rosifer einen absolut tödlichen Blick. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie du diese Person ertragen kannst, Anjolie!", bemerkte er mit der typischen schnarrenden Malfoy-Stimme.

„Bitte Rosifer! Solche gemeinen Bemerkungen passen nicht zu deinem neuen hübschen Engelsgesicht!", tadelte Anjolie lächelnd, worauf sie alle ungläubig anstarrten.

„Ich denke, du kannst Malfoy nicht leiden?", bohrte Rosifer misstrauisch.

„Kann ich auch nicht! Aber dich kann ich leiden und ich finde, dass dieses Gesicht viel besser zu dem liebenswürdigen Rosifer passt, als zu dem bösartigen Malfoy!" Rosifers Gesicht überzog ein zartes Rosa und Anjolie hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, weil ein so altes Wesen wie Rosifer noch die Fähigkeit besaß zu erröten. Sie unterdrückte ihren Impuls aber, als ihr Severus' angepisster Gesichtsausdruck auffiel.

Sie räusperte sich und sah die drei Besucher an. „Also, wer ist euer Ziel – Severus oder ich?"

„Du!", kam die eindeutige Antwort.

„Na dann: Wollen wir nicht reingehen?" McGonagall und der Werwolf – Sie musste unbedingt nach seinen Namen fragen! – sahen aufgeschreckt Severus an. Anjolie folgte ihren Blicken und ergänzte vorsorglich: „Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Severus!"

Er sah aus, als bereue er es bereits, sie gestern Nacht zusammengeflickt zu haben. Dann gab er ein Geräusch von sich, dass sie als Zustimmung auslegte und ließ ihn los, damit er die Tür öffnen konnte.

Als alle sorgfältig im Wohnraum verstaut waren – Severus hatte sogar mehr Stühle herbeigezaubert! _‚Was für ein fürsorglicher Gastgeber!'_ – zog er sie ins Schlafzimmer und sagte zu den anderen: „Einen Moment noch! Eure Gastgeberin möchte sich noch etwas gesellschaftsfähiger kleiden!" _‚Autsch!'_ Der war wirklich nicht gut drauf!

„Alles okay?", hakte sie nach, als sie allein waren.

„Du meinst, abgesehen davon, dass du mich so manipuliert hast, dass ich jetzt mehr Leute in meinem Wohnzimmer habe, als in den letzten zehn Jahren zusammen?", zischte er sie an und Anjolie runzelte die Stirn.

„Da musst du ja ein richtiges Einsiedlerleben geführt haben!", stellte sie fest und überging Severus' wütendes Blitzen.

„Ach komm schon! Wir konnten uns wohl schlecht weiter auf dem Flur unterhalten!", drängte sie.

„Sieh zu, dass du dich richtig anziehst!", fauchte er und verschwand im Bad.

„Ich denke, ich sollte vorher noch baden und die Salbe wieder auftragen?", rief sie hinter ihm her. Er kam mit einem Kleiderbündel wieder raus und entgegnete kühl: „Daraus wird jetzt ja wohl nichts mehr!"

Er legte die Kleidung aufs Bett und sie erkannte erfreut, dass es ihre waren. Sie warf den Umhang aufs Bett und begann das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Sie spürte Severus' faszinierten Blick auf sich, bis er sich dann aber einen Ruck gab und sich seinen Umhang vom Bett schnappte, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Anjolie schlüpfte schnell in ihre Kleidung, ließ jedoch ihre übrigen Verbände dran. Ihr Oberteil war verdammt eng und die Wunden schmerzten noch, wenn man sie berührte. Da ging sie lieber auf Nummer sicher. Außerdem wollte sie niemanden erschrecken, wenn sie die Wunden so offen herzeigte, besonders um den Bauchbereich herum, wo sie normalerweise nichts trug. Ihre Hose war zwar auch nicht viel weiter, aber dagegen konnte sie im Moment nichts ausrichten.

Sie ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer und fand Severus mit Minerva redend und Rosifer mit dem Werwolf den Kopf zusammen steckend vor. Da Minerva und Severus viel zu ernst aussahen, zog es Anjolie eher zu Rosifer hin, auch wenn sie befürchtete, dass sie empfindlich auf den Werwolf reagieren könnte. „Hey, ihr beiden!", schreckte sie die beiden auf. Erfreut bemerkte sie, dass die Nähe des Werwolfs sie diesmal nicht im geringsten störte. Sie war wohl positiv genug aufgeladen, um jedweden perversen Tötungsdrang zu unterdrücken.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht!", legte Rosifer sofort los. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dieser Griesgram würde alles noch schlimmer machen!"

„Hör auf damit, auf Severus herumzuhacken!", schimpfte Anjolie. „Dass es mir schon wieder so gut geht, habe ich ausschließlich ihm zu verdanken!" Rosifer verleierte die Augen und Anjolie knuffte ihm ungeduldig in die Rippen. „Du kannst mir ruhig glauben! Nur weil er nach außen hin so finster wirkt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er es auch ist!"

„Ja, ja!", winkte Rosifer ab und sah den Mann zu seiner Linken an. „Kaufst du ihr das ab?" Anjolie warf dem Werwolf einen warnenden Blick zu, doch der schien gar nicht nötig zu sein.

„Ich war mit Severus nie befreundet...", begann er.

„Hah, wen wundert's!", unterbrach Rosifer ihn und Anjolie schickte ihm tödliche Pfeile entgegen.

„Lass mich ausreden!", fauchte der Werwolf ihn an und Rosifer verzog genervt den Mund. „Vielleicht war ich ja nie mit ihm befreundet, aber von den wenigen, die das behaupten können, habe ich viel Gutes über ihn gehört!"

„Siehst du!", schnappte Anjolie schadenfroh. „Er..., ähm, wie heißen Sie eigentlich?", nutzte Anjolie die Gelegenheit.

„Remus", antwortete er sofort. „Remus Lupin!"

„Also Remus – ich darf doch Remus sagen?", hakte sie nach. Als er nickte, fuhr sie lächelnd fort. „Wie du siehst, stimmt Remus mir zu und er hat ja nun wirklich keinen Grund mir nach dem Mund zu reden!"

„Also gut! Er ist ein Goldjunge!", gab Rosifer resignierend nach und seufzte theatralisch.

„Spinner!", lachte Anjolie und auch Remus grinste verhalten.

„Hier geht's ja heiter zu!", stellte Minerva steif fest. Sie war mit Severus herangetreten und Anjolie drehte sich sofort zu ihr um. Ihr Gesicht war von Sorgen gezeichnet und Anjolies Heiterkeit verflog auf Anhieb.

„Wie geht es dem Direktor?", fragte Anjolie und die Augen der Lehrerin wurden feucht. Doch sie fing sich sofort wieder.

„Dem Umständen entsprechend! Ich weiß nicht, womit dieser Dämon ihn angegriffen hat, aber er hat ihm fast den gesamten Bauchraum zerfetzt. Zum Glück konnte Madame Pomfrey ihm helfen. Er ist aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit gleich in tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Er wird bestimmt bald wieder aufwachen!" Letzteres hörte sich eher so an, als wolle sie sich selbst überzeugen.

„Ja, bestimmt. Ich werde nachher im Krankenflügel vorbeischauen. Vielleicht ist er ja dann schon wach.", erwiderte Anjolie, obwohl sie nicht ihren Hintern auf das eben Gesagte verwetten würde.

„Wie geht es Potter?", fragte Severus kühl an Remus gerichtet. Offenbar waren sie wirklich keine Freunde, aber er schien ihn als kleineres Übel als Rosifer zu betrachten.

„Seine Abneigung alles und jedem gegenüber hat sich weitestgehend gelegt. Alles andere kann ich nicht beurteilen. Da musst du schon Rosifer fragen!" Anjolie sah Rosifer von der Seite her an, der seinerseits Severus herausfordernd ansah. Severus jedoch schien nicht im Geringsten geneigt zu sein, auf diese Herausforderung einzugehen. Reserviert begegnete er Rosifers Blick und schwieg beharrlich.

Anjolie stöhnt innerlich auf. _‚Also diese Hahnenkämpfe unter Männern sind doch echt das Letzte!' _„Rosifer?", bohrte sie ungeduldig und als er nicht antwortete, fügte sie hinzu: „Muss ich die Antwort erst aus dir herausprügeln?"

Sein Kopf ruckte sofort herum. „Prügeln? Ich dachte, du bist wieder einflussfrei!"

„Ist sie auch!", fuhr Severus dazwischen. „Nur Typen gegenüber, die sie provozieren, kann sie ab und an aggressiver werden!" Anjolie blinzelte Severus erstaunt an, konnte aber mit seiner Reaktion nichts anfangen, also wandte sie sich wieder Rosifer zu.

„Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen?... Er hat Recht! Also?", drängte sie.

„Ihm geht es gut! Die Zuneigung seiner kleinen Freundin hat viel dazu beigetragen und in ein paar Tagen wird nichts mehr von dem Einfluss der Hölle in ihm übrig sein! Und dass jetzt seine ganzen Freunde um ihn herumhocken, kann auch nicht schaden!"

„Seine Freunde?", lächelte Anjolie.

„Ja!", antwortete diesmal Remus. „Vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde sind die Weasleys und der halbe Gryffindorturm im Raum der Wünsche aufgetaucht. Sie haben es wohl nicht länger ausgehalten!"

„Eine unmöglich laute Bande!", knurrte Rosifer. „Deshalb bin ich auch geflüchtet. Die waren ja nicht auszuhalten!"

„Ach, komm schon! Gib ruhig zu, dass du es genossen hast, wie sie ihn begrüßt haben! Du hast die ganze Zeit nur vor dich hingegrinst und ein grinsender Lucius Malfoy ist ein wirklich beängstigender Anblick!", stichelte Remus. „Es hatte schließlich seinen Grund, dass sich einige Schüler ängstlich aneinander drückten, als sie dich sahen!"

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber gewaltig!", protestierte Rosifer.

„Wenn du meinst!", lenkte Remus scheinbar ein, doch seine Augen funkelten vergnügt. _‚Habe ich hier irgendetwas verpasst, oder was?'_, wunderte sich Anjolie, während ihre Augen wie bei einem Tennismatch zwischen den beiden hin- und hersprangen. _‚Auf die beiden sollte ich lieber ein Auge behalten!'_

„Anjolie, was sollen wir jetzt in Bezug auf die Dämonen unternehmen?", unterbrach McGonagall energisch. Anjolie sah Severus an, der ihrem Blick ausdruckslos begegnete. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als ihr klar wurde, dass er die Antwort und die Entscheidung ihr überlassen würde.

„Nichts!", antwortete sie ruhig. „Wir haben alles getan, was möglich war! Sie können kein Tor mehr ins Schloss öffnen und die Eingänge sind abgeschottet! Es sollte sich nur niemand mehr draußen blicken lassen, bis der Kampf vorbei ist. Das heißt, Stubenarrest für alle!"

McGonagall war nicht begeistert von dieser Festlegung. „Aber wir können doch nicht einfach nur darauf warten, dass sie bei Nacht und Nebel wiederkommen und sich gewaltsam Zutritt verschaffen, um uns alle im Schlaf zu ermorden!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass es soweit kommen wird!", mischte sich Rosifer ein. „Uttuku hat zwar ein großes Maul, aber letztendlich ist er ein Feigling! Und eines können Sie mir glauben, Anjolie hat ihm gestern Nacht einen mordsmäßigen Schrecken eingejagt! Der wird hier nicht wieder auftauchen, bevor es nicht unbedingt nötig ist."

„Rosifer hat Recht!", bestärkte Anjolie ihn und McGonagalls Zweifel verschwanden langsam aus ihren Augen. „Uttuku wäre hier niemals aufgetaucht, wenn er sich nicht im Vorteil gewähnt hätte. Ich habe gestern ein paar Tricks aufgefahren, die er von mir noch nicht kannte und das bedeutet für ihn eine Unbekannte, die er nicht im Entferntesten einschätzen kann. Deshalb wird er auf Nummer sicher gehen und erst wieder hier auftauchen, wenn ich nicht eingreifen kann. Und das ist erst zum Zweikampf selbst der Fall. Da darf sich kein Dritter einschalten, sonst hat automatisch der Gegner gewonnen!"

„Nun gut, wenn Sie meinen!", erwiderte McGonagall zögernd. Sie klang bei weitem nicht so überzeugt, wie es sich Anjolie für sie gewünscht hätte, doch das konnte sie auch verstehen. Sie war einfach verunsichert und ängstlich, aufgrund der Geschehnisse in letzter Zeit. Und dann war auch noch Dumbledore schwer verletzt. Beim Weihnachtsball hatte Anjolie von McGonagall erfahren, dass sie und Dumbledore sich schon lange kannte und gute Freunde waren. Da war ihr Zögern doch kein Wunder!

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn die Hauslehrer den Schülern gleich heute Morgen ihre Anweisungen für die nächsten Tage geben?", schlug Remus vorsichtig vor und unterbrach das unangenehme Schweigen.

Severus' darauffolgender Blick würde jeden zur Eissäule erstarren lassen, doch Remus ließ ihn nur an sich abtröpfeln und sah Anjolie und Rosifer an. „Und wir könnten ja in der Krankenstation vorbei schauen!"

Anjolie lächelte ihn an und erwiderte: „Das ist eine gute Idee! Und dann gehe ich zu Ginny. Ich hoffe, du hast ihr nicht jedes schaurige Detail aus der Hölle unter die Nase gerieben?", wandte sie sich an Rosifer und er schaute völlig unschuldig aus der Wäsche.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du auf die Idee kommst! Wir haben nicht über den gestrigen Tag gesprochen!" Anjolie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah alles im Raum an, nur nicht ihr in die Augen. Dann seufzte er ergeben und platzte heraus: „Na gut, ich habe die Erlebnisse grob umrissen, aber mehr nicht! Du kannst ja Remus fragen!"

Anjolie sah Remus und er nickte grinsend. Damit drehte sie sich zufrieden um und hörte Rosifer grummeln: „Als ob sie mir nicht glauben würde!"

„Nicht mehr, als nötig ist!", schickte sie über die Schulter zurück und sah gerade noch, wie er ihr die Zunge herausstreckte, als sie sich noch einmal zu Severus umdrehen wollte. „Das habe ich gesehen!", sagte sie mit drohend erhobenen Zeigefinger.

„Na und?", maulte Rosifer und drehte ihr symbolisch den Rücken zu. Sie verzog spöttisch den Mund und sah dann Severus an. Dessen Gesicht glich mittlerweile einer Steinmaske und Anjolie befürchtete eine ganze Weile zu brauchen, bis er wieder aus sich heraus kam. _‚Wie kann er sich nur so unnahbar verhalten, wenn er mir gegenüber doch so wunderbar liebenswürdig sein konnte?'_

„Ich gehe dann mal zu meinen Slytherin!", sagte er und kam auf sie zu. „Wirf sie raus, wenn du fertig bist!", zischte er ihr zu, als er sich an ihr vorbeidrückte. Anjolie sah ihn fragend an, aber er wich ihrem Blick aus. _‚Okay, dann lass ich ihn eben ein bisschen bocken! Ich hoffe, der fängt sich bald wieder!'_

„Also, wollen wir? Jetzt, wo unser Gastgeber gegangen ist, ist es schließlich nur noch halb so lustig hier!", forderte Anjolie zum Aufbruch auf.

Gemeinsam verließen Sie schweigend Severus' Privaträume. McGonagall trennte sich auf halber Strecke von ihnen und eilte zu ihren Gryffindors, während Anjolie mit den beiden Männern und einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch den Krankenflügel ansteuerten.

In der Krankenstation kam ihnen sofort Madame Pomfrey entgegen. Ihr besorgtes Gesicht täuschte jedoch über ihre noch immer vorhandene Autorität hinweg. Mit geballter Kraft stellte sie sich den drei Besuchern entgegen, schon davon ausgehend, dass sie zu Dumbledore wollten. „Ich lasse auf keinen Fall zu, dass Sie alle drei auf einmal zu ihm gehen! Er ist gerade erst aufgewacht und noch viel zu schwach!" Rosifer bedachte sie mit einem besonders misstrauischen Blick.

„Okay, dann geh ich zuerst!", schoss Anjolie los, bevor die anderen beiden auch nur die Chance hatten, Luft zu holen.

„Und was, bitte sehr, sollen wir in der Zwischenzeit machen?", fauchte Rosifer.

„_Ihr_ auf den Geist gehen?", antwortete Anjolie und zeigte auf die entrüstete Schwester. „Oder spiel mit Remus. Was weiß ich! Setz deine Fantasie ein!" Damit wandte sie sich an Madame Pomfrey und fragte: „Wo ist der Patient?" Sie musste einige Sekunden warten, bis sich ihr Gegenüber entschieden hatte, mit der Information herauszurücken. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Anjolie auch auf die Suche gehen würde, wenn es nötig wäre.

Madame Pomfrey zeigte nach links. „Bis ans Ende und dann durch die rechte Tür!" Die letzten Worte musste sie lauter rufen, da Anjolie schon auf dem Weg war.

Dumbledore lag in einem Einzelzimmer und hatte die Augen geschlossen, als sie auf ihn zukam. Er wirkte erschreckend zerbrechlich. Seine Haut war grau und seine Knochen stachen durch das dünne Gewebe hervor. Anjolie beobachtete ihn eine Weile und sah auf seine Brust, um sich davon zu überzeugen, ob er überhaupt noch atmete.

Sie ging um das Bett herum und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Seine Haut war trocken und fühlte sich fast ledrig an. Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen und sah sie mit erstaunlich klarem Blick an. „Anjolie!", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und wollte sich aufrichten, doch Anjolie verstärkte sofort ihren Druck auf seine Stirn, um ihn davon abzuhalten. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie wieder zurück sind! Wie geht es Ihnen... und Harry?"

Anjolie schmunzelte. Er hatte es ja nicht lange ausgehalten, bevor er nach seinem Schützling fragte! „Harry geht es inzwischen wieder besser. Er war nur etwas durch seine Erlebnisse und die Hölle selbst angeschlagen, doch das vergeht!", erwiderte sie beruhigend und konnte regelrecht hören, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

Sein Blick heftete sich auf ihre Verbände und das Leuchten verschwand aus seinen Augen. „Dafür scheinen Sie mehr abbekommen zu haben!"

„Nichts gegen das, was Sie erleiden mussten!", spielte Anjolie herunter.

„Du neigst extrem zur Untertreibung, was dich selbst betrifft! Du hast zigmal mehr ertragen müssen!", erklärte eine vertraute Stimme von der Tür her und Anjolie verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie bist du denn an dem Drachen vorbeigekommen?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu Rosifer um.

„Remus kaut ihr grad ein Ohr ab!", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und kam neugierig zum Bett. „Das ist also der hochverehrte Albus Dumbledore! Sieht gar nicht so ehrfurchtgebietend aus!"

„Unterschätz ihn nicht! Er ist momentan nur angeschlagen, aber sonst hat er es faustdick hinter den Ohren!"

„Wenn ich nicht so verwirrt wäre, würde ich wahrscheinlich überlegen, ob ich mich beleidigt oder geehrt fühlen sollte", raunte Dumbledore. „Anjolie, was geht hier vor? Warum ist Lucius Malfoy hier?"

„Nicht Lucius! Das ist Rosifer... in Lucius Malfoys Körper!", gestand Anjolie zögerlich.

„Sollte mich das jetzt beruhigen?", bemerkte Dumbledore trocken und ließ Rosifer nicht aus den Augen.

„Okay, die Kurzfassung: Rosifer ist ein Körperloser und hat sich tatsächlich als Freund und Retter entpuppt! Und zur zusätzlichen Beruhigung: Malfoy kriegt von allem nichts mit, solange Rosifer in ihm ist." Dumbledore blickte sie zweifelnd an und Anjolie war sich nicht sicher, welche ihrer Aussagen ihm nicht gefielen. „Jetzt mal ehrlich!", fügte sie hinzu. „Sieht Malfoy nicht viel netter mit einem so ehrlichen und offenen Lächeln aus?" Sie stieß Rosifer in die Rippen, damit er ein solches Lächeln auf sein aristokratisches Gesicht zauberte, doch was dabei herauskam glich eher einem Zähnefletschen. _‚Na, das müssen wir aber noch üben!'_

In dem Moment schlüpfte Remus durch die Tür und schloss sie leise. „Okay, wir haben höchstens fünf Minuten Zeit, bevor sie bemerkt, dass wir alle drei hier drin sind und das Donnerwetter losbricht!", flüsterte er, als er herangekommen war. „Professor Dumbledore! Sie sehen schon viel besser aus!", wandte er sich an den alten Mann.

„Viel besser?", raunte Rosifer in ihr Ohr. „Dann möchte ich lieber nicht wissen, wie er vorher aussah!" Sie konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

„Danke, mein Junge! Mir geht es auch schon viel besser!"

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Habe ich nicht gesagt: Nicht. Alle. Drei. Auf. Einmal!", kam es wütend von der Tür. In Windeseile erschien sie am Bett und friemelte an ihrem Patienten herum.

„Schon gut, Poppy!", versuchte Dumbledore sie zu beschwichtigen. „Ich bin froh über ein wenig Ablenkung!"

„Ja, natürlich! Sie wissen schließlich immer ganz genau, was gut für sie ist! Genau deshalb liegen Sie auch hier!", schimpfte sie vor sich hin und zog ihn vorsichtig hoch, um das Kissen aufzuschütteln. Anjolie sah zur Seite und traf auf Remus' Blick. In seinen Augen stand die selbe Meinung, die auch Anjolie vertrat: Schleunigst das Weite suchen! _‚Hier wird's langsam brenzlig!'_

„Ähm, ich denke, wir gehen dann lieber!", verkündete Anjolie und ging dabei einen Schritt rückwärts gen Tür. „Sie brauchen wirklich noch etwas Ruhe und wir wollten sowieso noch nach Harry sehen!"

„Was?", protestierte Rosifer neben ihr. „Wir sind doch eben erst gekommen!" Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und starrte sie störrisch an. Anjolie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die Augenpartie des Drachens umwölkte und sie war in viel zu guter Stimmung, um sich das jetzt anzutun.

Energisch griff sie sich seinen Arm und zog ihn zum Ausgang. „Wir kommen später wieder!", rief sie über die Schulter und zog und schob Rosifer, nun auch mit Hilfe von Remus, zur Tür hinaus – einem wesentlich ungefährlicherem Ort entgegen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, dat war's! Falls es euch gefallen hat, könntet ihr ja mal wieder den kleinen lila Button hier links unten benutzen. Könnte mich tatsächlich beflügeln, schneller zu schreiben! (Scherz beiseite! Ich beeile mich auch so! - Versprochen!)

VLG Rosifer


	18. Kampf gegen Uttuku

So, hier kommt mein 18. und letztes Kapitel. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch ein wenig Spaß bereitet.

Vorweg noch eine Warnung: In diesem Kapitel stirbt ein Charakter und wer so etwas nicht gerne liest, sollte lieber die Finger hiervon lassen.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

18. Kapitel – **Kampf gegen Uttuku**

Anjolie schlich sich ins Schlafzimmer und trat ans Bett. Einige vereinzelte Kerzen hingen in der Luft und so konnte sie Severus gut erkennen. Er lag völlig reglos zwischen den Federn.

Sie zog sich aus und schlüpfte zu ihm ins Bett. Sie waren sich in den letzten Tagen nicht aus dem Weg gegangen, hatten aber trotzdem kaum Zeit miteinander verbracht. Und die Tage waren so schnell verflogen!

Heute war es soweit. Heute musste Ginny gegen Uttuku antreten und Anjolie brauchte jemanden, bei dem sie einfach nur sein konnte. Sie wollte nicht ständig gefragt werden, was sie tun sollten oder konnten, was passieren würde, wenn es Ginny nicht schaffte oder wenn sie es schaffte; wie der Kampf ablaufen würde. Sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken! Sie wollte _gar nicht _denken!

Und hier konnte sie das. Severus lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sie kuschelte sich einfach an ihn. Vorsichtig schlang sie einen Arm um seine Taille und legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge, während sie ein Bein über seines schob.

Sie brauchte seine Nähe und Wärme. _‚Warum sind Männer eigentlich immer so heiß?'_, fragte sie sich, als sie merkte, welch enorme Körperwärme er abgab. Doch trotzdem genoss sie diese in vollen Zügen. Wenigstens die letzten Stunden hier in Hogwarts wollte sie angenehm verbringen. Es waren nur noch wenige bis die Sonne aufging, doch diese Zeit würde sie nur mit ihm verbringen.

Sie lag still an ihn geschmiegt und lauschte seinen ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen viel und lange gearbeitet. Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten, Zaubertinkturen zu brauen, mit denen sie gegen Dämonen kämpfen konnten, wenn schon ihre Zauberkräfte nicht halfen und Severus war mit Inbrunst an die Aufgabe gegangen.

Anjolie hatte das Gefühl, dass er froh gewesen war, etwas tun zu können, um nicht vor sich hinbrüten zu müssen. Sie konnte es ihm wirklich nachempfinden! Nachdem sie mit Ginny ein unangenehmes Gespräch über die Entstehung des Wettbewerbs und ihrer Mitwirkung daran geführt hatte, hatte sie dem Mädchen gesagt, sie solle die Tage mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden verbringen. Das war zwar gut für das Mädchen, aber Anjolie hatte wieder zuviel freie Zeit zum Nachdenken und hatte jeden beneidet, der genug zu tun hatte, damit diese Gedanken keine Zeit zum Reifen hatten.

Sogar Rosifer war anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen! Er hatte durch Zufall herausgefunden, dass er auf Malfoys Zauberkräfte zugreifen konnte und seitdem übte der mit Remus jede freie Minute mit dermaßen kindlichem Eifer, dass es schon wieder niedlich war. Da hatten sich wirklich zwei gesucht und gefunden!

Zu Anfang hatte Anjolie sich gewundert, dass Remus sich so schnell mit ihm angefreundet hatte, doch ihr war letztendlich schnell klar geworden, dass die beiden mehr verband, als nur pure Freundschaft. Und irgendwie freute sie sich auch darüber – wenn sie nicht gerade damit abgelenkt war, sie zu beneiden. In den Momenten, in denen sie sie zusammen sah, hatte sie Severus am meisten vermisst.

Dieser schlief nun den Schlaf der Gerechten und wieder war sie ihren Gedanken überlassen. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, auch schlafen zu können und so der belastenden Einsamkeit und Realität wenigstens für kurze Zeit zu entfliehen. Viel zu oft hatten sich während dieser knappen Woche die unterschiedlichsten Variationen des Kampfes und der Zukunft in ihren Kopf geschlichen und sie wollte sie jetzt einfach nicht schon wieder durchdenken.

Doch wenigstens hoffte sie, dass Ginny diese Nacht gründlich nutzte. Nicht ohne Grund war sie so spät zu Severus gekommen. Sie hatte Ginny und Harry etwas Privatsphäre verschafft!

Anjolie legte ihren Arm fester um Severus und strich zärtlich über seinen Bauch. Sie hatte ihn wirklich vermisst! Severus seufzte leise und drückte sich näher an sie. „Na sieh mal einer an, wer sich da reingeschlichen hat!", murmelte er verschlafen und griff nach ihrer Hand auf seinem Bauch. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dich entführen zu müssen, nur um dich noch einmal vor dem Kampf sprechen zu können!"

Anjolie lächelte in sich hinein. _‚Also hat er mich auch vermisst?'_ Sie küsste ihn auf den Hals und bemerkte wie er erschauerte. „Tu nicht so, als wärst du nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ich komme! Schließlich hast du die Tür aufgelassen und das wäre bei einem so paranoiden Mann wie dir nicht der Fall gewesen, wenn du mich nicht erwartet hättest!", frotzelte sie und löste ihre Hand aus seiner, um eine Strähne von seiner Wange zu streichen.

„'Hoffen' ist nicht mit ‚Erwarten' gleichzusetzen!", flüsterte er und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand, um sie erneut auf seinen Bauch zu ziehen. „Und ich bin nicht paranoid!", setzte er etwas bestimmter hinzu. „Was mich allerdings interessieren würde: Wo hast du dich die ganze Zeit herumgetrieben? Immer, wenn ich eine freie Minute hatte, habe ich dich gesucht, doch du warst nicht zu finden!"

„Ich war nie lange an einem Ort, weil ich mich vor den Weasleys, Dumbledore und McGonagall versteckte!", beichtete sie. „Sie wollten mich ständig über den Wettkampf ausquetschen und außerdem plagte mich die Langeweile, sodass ich immer wieder nach etwas Neuem gesucht habe!"

„Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, wenigstens einmal bei mir vorbeizukommen?", folgerte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Entschuldige mal! Ich habe dich schon einmal beim Brauen erlebt und mein hogwart'scher Lieblingslehrer ist nicht gut zu genießen, wenn er bei der Ausführung seines leidenschaftlichsten Hobbys gestört wird!", verteidigte sie sich erbost.

Darauf schenkte er ihr nur ein Brummen und fragte gleich darauf: „Warum hast du die Zeit nicht noch genutzt, um mit Ms. Weasley zu trainieren? Wäre das nicht sinnvoller gewesen?"

„Sie weiß alles, was nötig ist. Ich habe ihr alles über den Wettkampf erzählt! Es ist besser, wenn sie mit ihren Lieben zusammen ist. Sie braucht die daraus resultierende seelische Stärke und wer weiß, wann oder ob sie je wieder Gelegenheit dazu hat!"

„Der Wettkampf", murmelte Severus und drehte sich zu ihr um. Anjolie rutschte etwas zurück und sah ihn missmutig an. _‚Läuft es bei ihm jetzt auch auf das Frage-Antwort-Spiel hinaus?'_ „Uttukus Worten nach, bist du mehr in diese Wettkampfgeschichte integriert, als du uns gegenüber zugegeben hast!"

„Ich hätte dieser Plaudertasche gleich das Maul stopfen sollen!", grummelte sie und versuchte das furchtbare Angstgefühl in ihrer Magengegend zu ignorieren.

„Warum verschweigst du die Tatsachen? Bist du noch immer in den Wettkampf involviert?" Er richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen, um sie besser sehen zu können. Anjolie hingegen legte sich zurück und erwiderte seinen Blick standhaft, obwohl sie sich lieber in einem Loch verkrochen hätte.

„Involviert? Ja, dadurch, dass ich Ginny helfe. Doch letztendlich hatte ich nichts mehr mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun, seit ich kein Engel mehr bin. Vielleicht hatte Uttuku ja recht und ich mache das hier wirklich nur, damit _er_ nicht gewinnt!", schloss sie leise.

„Was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte Severus irritiert.

„Mir sollte wichtig sein, dass die Menschen gewinnen und die Schöpfung so nicht in Gefahr ist!", erklärte sie ungestüm.

„Anjolie, das ist Haarspalterei! Damit die Menschen gewinnen, muss Uttuku verlieren. Da ist es doch egal, ob du nun gegen Uttuku oder für die Menschen bist! Letztendlich kommt es aufs gleiche raus." Anjolie blinzelte ihn nachdenklich an. _‚Kann es tatsächlich sein, dass er mich nicht verurteilt?'_

Severus beugte sich näher zu ihr. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass es dir um Uttuku geht?", flüsterte er. „Du hast so viel Mühe und Geduld in das Training mit Ms. Weasley gesteckt, hast die kleinen Spielchen von Dumbledore über dich ergehen lassen... hast meine Launen ertragen. Glaub mir, dir geht es nicht um Uttuku! Du hast viel für die Menschen übrig – zu viel! Du würdest dich nie umdrehen und der Sache sich selbst überlassen!"

Anjolie schluckte heftig. „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher!", entgegnete sie und sah zur anderen Seite. Die Art, wie er sie zu trösten und überzeugen versuchte, stach ihr mitten ins Herz und sie konnte seinem intensiven Blick nicht mehr standhalten. Vor allem nicht, weil ihr sie Gewissen plagte.

Doch Severus ließ sich nicht einfach so ausblenden. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und brachte sie dazu, ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm zu drehen. „Wenn ich mir in einem sicher bin, dann in dir!" Anjolie lächelte zögernd, denn darauf wusste sie nichts zu antworten. Hätte sie auch nicht gekonnt, denn in ihrer Kehle steckte ein riesiger Kloß.

Aber zum Glück brauchte Severus keine Antwort. Er überbrückte auch den restlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn fester zu sich. Sein Kuss wurde drängender und sie kam ihm gern entgegen. Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren und Severus folgte der Aufforderung leise stöhnend. _‚Es war doch eine gute Idee, die restliche Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen!'_

Als Severus' Hände zu wandern begannen, schaltete sie ihren Verstand aus und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf ihre Empfindungen. Sie würde Severus freie Hand und sich verwöhnen lassen. Und Severus enttäuschte sie nicht! Ein einziger Gedanke stahl sich zwischenzeitlich in ihr Hirn: _‚Das ist der Vorteil an einem Liebhaber, der es von Berufswegen gewohnt ist, alles mit absoluter Präzision und Hingabe zu machen!_'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus war mit den Tinkturen auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore und konnte das Gähnen nicht aufhalten, das sich aus seinem tiefsten Inneren hocharbeitete. Seit Anjolie zu ihm gekommen war, hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen und sie war äußerst erfindungsreich darin gewesen, ihn wach zu halten.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich um seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, verschwand jedoch sofort wieder, als ihm eine kleine Gruppe Schüler in der Eingangshalle entgegen kam. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte er die Hufflepuffs, die ihn verschreckt anstarrten.

„Wir... ähm... wir wollten nur...", stotterten sie und Severus zog genervt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vielleicht wollten Sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und dort warten, bis die Entwarnung kommt und ihr wieder rausdürft?", schlug er sarkastisch vor und legte eine unmissverständliche Drohung in seine Stimme. Die drei überschlugen sich fast, um seine Anweisung zu befolgen und die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu rennen.

Severus atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich wegen der Dummheit dieser Kinder nicht aufzuregen. _‚Können die denn keine Anweisungen befolgen oder wenigstens Warnungen verstehen?'_ Er setzte seinen Weg fort und hatte in sekundenschnelle seine vorherigen Gedanken wieder aufgegriffen.

Als die Sonne aufgegangen war, hatte Anjolie ein Kissen auf ihr Gesicht gedrückt und gefordert, er solle machen, dass sie wieder untergehe. Er hatte ihr das Kissen wieder aus den Händen gezogen und sich ihr zugedreht. „Warum graut es dir vor diesem Tag? Du bist doch nicht diejenige, die Uttuku gegenübertreten muss!", hatte er sie abzulenken versucht.

„Glaub mir", war ihre Antwort gekommen. „Mir wäre es viel lieber, wenn ich selbst gegen Uttuku antreten könnte! Ich bräuchte keine Angst um Ginny zu haben und da ich ihn besser kenne, könnte ich viel besser auf ihn reagieren, als es bei Ginny der Fall sein wird." Daraufhin hatte er sie in seine Arme gezogen und so noch eine Weile mit ihr dagelegen, während er über ihre Worte nachdachte.

Oh ja, er konnte sie sehr gut verstehen. Auch er hasste es, zusehen zu müssen und nichts unternehmen zu können, während andere ihr Leben riskierten. Und aufgrund seiner Aufgabe im Orden, hatte er oft genug zusehen müssen.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er bereits bei Dumbledores Büro angekommen war. Als er eintrat waren bereits die anderen Hauslehrer und die beiden Weasleys bei Dumbledore. Anjolie stand mit Shacklebot, Lupin und diesem Rosifer in der Nähe vom Fenster und unterhielten sich.

„Ah, Severus!", rief Dumbledore ihn und wollte sich erheben, ließ sich jedoch sofort wieder mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in den Stuhl fallen. Severus warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick angesichts seiner Unbedachtheit zu und trat an den Tisch heran.

„Es sind verschiedene Mittel", erklärte er sofort, als er den Korb mit den Tinkturen auf den Tisch stellte und sich alle, bis auf Anjolie, darum scharrten. „Die weißen Fläschchen sind hochexplosiv, die blauen versprühen Säure, die roten erzeugen heißbrennende Flammen und die grünen lassen Teufelsschlingen wachsen, die jeden erwürgen, der in der Nähe ist. Seid vorsichtig mit den Flaschen! Sie sind sehr instabil, so dass sie selbst beim Aufprall auf weichem Untergrund zerspringen!"

„Dann sollte sie jeder sehr sorgfältig verwahren!", bemerkte Dumbledore mit einem beschwörenden Blick.

„Ich kann aber trotzdem nicht umhin, von dem Gebrauch abzuraten, wenn es sich nicht um einen absoluten Notfall handelt!", schaltete sich Anjolie mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck ein. „Ihr dürft sie wirklich nur anwenden, wenn ihr angegriffen werdet! Auf keinen Fall dürfen wir als erste in den Kampf eingreifen, denn dann hat Uttuku automatisch gewonnen und Ginny und der Rest der Menschheit ist verloren! Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Als Antwort war nur halbherziges Brummen zu hören und Severus hätte sie am liebsten alle durchgeschüttelt. _‚Verstehen die denn nicht, dass es absolut lebensnotwendig ist, diese Anweisung zu befolgen?' _

Anjolie seufzte und setzte hinzu: „Also das war mir nicht überzeugend genug! Wenn ihr schon unbedingt alle mit rauskommen wollt, dann dürft ihr Ginny nicht leichfertig gefährden! Am besten, ihr benutzt die Fläschchen erst, wenn ich ausdrücklich das Startsignal gebe. Nur dann kann ich sicher sein, dass ihr nicht überschnell reagiert und die Regeln verletzt werden!"

„Anjolie hat Recht!", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Sie ist die einzige von uns, die die Regeln richtig kennt und einen Verstoß dagegen dementsprechend einschätzen kann!" Anjolie schenkte Dumbledore ein halbherziges Lächeln, bevor ihr Blick ins Leere abdriftete. Severus konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Es gibt da noch etwas, auf das ich bestehen muss!", setzte sie wieder an. _‚Also doch!'_ „Weder Sie, Professor Dumbledore, noch Mrs. Weasley werden mit nach draußen kommen!" Severus stieß leise seinen Atem aus, als Anjolie diese Bombe platzen ließ. Und gleich nach diesen Worten war Molly Weasley natürlich in lautstarke Proteste ausgebrochen, während Albus Anjolie nur gelassen ansah.

„Sie selbst sind noch viel zu angeschlagen, als dass ich es ruhigen Gewissens zulassen könnte, dass Sie sich einer solchen Strapaze aussetzen!" Severus stimmte ihr da vollkommen zu, auch wenn er durch Mollys Gezeter kaum etwas verstand. Albus nickte nur zustimmend und sie sahen beide zu Molly Weasley. Arthur konnte seine Frau nur mit Mühe und Not beruhigen und Severus hätte gern vorgeschlagen, sie mit einem „Stupor!" zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Sehen Sie?", sagte Anjolie an Ginny's Mutter gerichtet. „Genau das ist der Grund, warum Sie nicht mit hinausgehen werden." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, um einen weiteren Protest abzuwürgen. „Sie sind nicht der Mensch, der sein Kind tatenlos um sein Leben kämpfen lässt und die Selbstbeherrschung hat zuzusehen, wenn es verletzt wird. Und das wird mit Sicherheit vorkommen! Für gewöhnlich begrüße ich diese Art von Stärke und Liebe, die nur eine Mutter zeigen kann, doch in diesem Fall hätten diese Eigenschaften verheerende Folgen. Und Sie wollen doch nicht ihre Tochter umbringen, oder?"

Betroffenes Schweigen machte sich im Raum breit und Severus war sich sicher, dass nicht nur Molly diese Worte verstanden hatte. „Tja, und damit sie nicht so arg an Langeweile leiden, könnten Sie ja ein Auge auf die arme Frau haben!", schlug sie Dumbledore vor und er schmunzelte breit.

„Glauben Sie etwa, das wäre weniger anstrengend?", murmelte er und erntete ein entrüstetes Schnauben von Molly. Severus befürchtete, sie würde schon wieder in Geschrei ausbrechen, doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und es wurde schlagartig wieder still im Büro.

Auf Dumbledores „Herein!" kamen Ginny und Ronald Weasley, Potter und die Granger durch die Tür und Severus konnte es kaum erwarten zu hören, welche Neuigkeiten die vier schon wieder brachten. Ginny Weasley trat näher, während die anderen drei sich an die Tür drängten und sich angesichts der entnervenden Stille im Raum nervös umschauten. Außerdem war es mittlerweile furchtbar eng hier drin.

„Professor Dumbledore", fing sie an. „Es ist bald soweit und ich... wir wollten wissen, wie genau es weitergeht."

Dumbledore schaute auf die anderen drei an der Tür und sagte: „Zunächst einmal werden deine Freunde zurück in ihren Turm gehen!" Damit vertrat er auch Severus Meinung, obwohl er es etwas schärfer ausgedrückt hätte.

„Nein!", sprang Ronald Weasley vor. „Wir wollen Ginny beistehen! Wir werden sie nicht allein gehen lassen!"

„Oh, doch!", mischte sich Anjolie entschieden ein. „Es genügt schon, dass Ginny dort raus muss! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr Kinder ihr Leben riskieren!"

„Wir sind keine Kinder mehr!", fauchte der Rotschopf.

„Dann verhaltet euch dementsprechend und befolgt eine wichtige Anweisung, wenn ihr sie hört!", wies Severus in leise zurecht. Es machte ihn wütend, dass diese Kinder ihnen wichtige Zeit stahlen, weil sie mal wieder dachten, die Helden spielen zu müssen. Ron Weasley wich etwas zurück, sah Severus aber wutentbrannt an.

„Severus und Anjolie haben Recht!", wandte sich nun auch Arthur Weasley an die Schüler. „Keiner von euch dreien wird auch nur einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen!"

„Ihr geht sofort wieder in den Gryffindorturm!", verlangte Molly Weasley.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn die drei bei ihnen und Professor Dumbledore bleiben würden", lenkte Anjolie ein. „Wir alle kennen ihren Hang zu Abenteuern und den können wir heute auf keinen Fall gebrauchen!"

Als Molly Weasley sie fuchtig ansah, glaubte Severus sie würde Anjolie jeden Moment den Hals umdrehen wollen, doch urplötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie stimmte Anjolie zu. „Ja! Ja, das ist eine bessere Idee! Ich kenne doch meine Dickköpfe." _‚Das ist eindeutig vererbt!'_, kam es Severus in den Sinn.

„Wir werden 12 Uhr vor die Tür gehen und keine Minute früher! Wir werden ihnen keine Gelegenheit geben, Ginny vorher noch zu erwischen!", erklärter sie entschlossen. Severus drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand wieder am Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Du glaubst also, dass Uttuku nicht ohne seine Männer wiederkommt?", fragte er nach.

„Auf jeden Fall!", antwortete Rosifer und Severus hätte ihn gern für seine Einmischung einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. „So ein Feigling wie der geht nicht allein nach draußen! Erst recht nicht, wenn er weiß, dass es zu einem Kampf kommt."

„Und der Beweis für deine Worte ist dort unten zu sehen!", sagte Anjolie. Sie hatte sich auf den Tisch vor dem Fenster gestützt und nach vorn gelehnt um besser hinaussehen zu können. Severus ging zu ihr, wie die anderen auch, und versuchte zu sehen, was sie meinte, obwohl er es fast schon ahnte.

Und tatsächlich! Aus dem Wald kamen die Dämonen in Strömen und formten einen Ring um das Schlossgelände vor dem Schulhof. Nur Uttuku war noch nicht zu sehen.

Severus sah auf die Uhr auf Dumbledores Tisch. Es war kurz vor Elf. Noch eine Stunde!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anjolie ging mit Ginny an der Seite zum Portal. Ihr folgte eine Menschentraube, bestehend aus den Lehrern Hogwarts' und einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens und, nicht zu vergessen, Rosifer, der Remus Lupin nicht von der Seite wich.

Anjolie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihn nach diesem Kampf unbedingt bezüglich Remus auszuhorchen. Das konnte interessant werden!

Dumbledore empfing sie mit Mrs. Weasley und den drei Musketieren am Portal. „Viel Glück!", wünschte Dumbledore und drückte Ginny sanft sie Schulter. Sie schenkte ihm ein verunglücktes Lächeln und sah wieder auf den Boden.

„Pass auf dich auf!", schluchzte Molly und nahm Ginny in die Arme. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen drei an die Reihe und Anjolie hätte Ginny liebend gern zur Tür hinausgeschoben. So ein Abschied konnte verdammt demoralisierend sein!

Zum Schluss war Harry dran und er war der einzige, den Anjolie am liebsten umarmt hätte, denn er sprach Ginny Mut zu. „Ich wünsche dir kein Glück, denn ich weiß, dass du es auch so schaffen kannst! Aber ich wünsche dir einen fairen Kampf! Komm zu mir zurück, ja!" Ginny umarmte ihn und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich!" Anjolie drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen und fing dabei Severus' Blick auf. Er sah ernst aus, wie immer, doch in seinen Augen las sie Verstehen. Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu und drehte sich wieder um.

„Es wird Zeit!", sagte sie und legte Ginny den Arm über die Schultern. Ginny hob ihre Hand zu ihrer Schulter und drückte Anjolies Hand. Dumbledore schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und das Tor begann sich zu entriegeln. Wie von Geisterhand sprangen die Riegel hervor, drehten sich in die Senkrechte und verschwanden im Türblatt.

Als sie offen war, gingen sie durch und Anjolie raunte Dumbledore „Verriegeln Sie die Tür hinter uns!" zu. Als sie den Schlosshof überquerten, hörte sie, wie sich das Tor wieder verschloss. Etwas beruhigter ging sie weiter und sie kamen auf das hintere Schlossgelände. Dort wurden sie von einem Ring aus Dämonen erwartet und Uttuku stand in voller Kriegsbemalung kalt lächelnd in der Mitte. Die Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder blieben am Durchgang zum Schlossgrund stehen und hielten ihnen so den Rücken frei.

Die Schlossturmuhr begann zwölf zu schlagen und Anjolie griff hinter sich. Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an, während das Schwert sich materialisierte und Anjolie es ihr beruhigend lächelnd übergab. Die Turmuhr schlug gnadenlos weiter und Anjolie legte ihre Hände auf Ginnys Schultern. „Es wird dir helfen, ihm so richtig den Arsch aufzureißen!" Sie strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Keine Angst, du wirst es schaffen! Und du hast doch gehört, er ist nur stark mit einer Übermacht im Rücken und einem enormen Vorteil auf seiner Seite! Aber lass dich auf keine Gespräche mit ihm ein, denn reden kann er wirklich gut! Und reden lenkt vom Kämpfen ab!" Ginny nickte schwach und schluckte.

Der letzte Schlag der Uhr verklang und punktgenau rief Uttuku: „Komm, meine Kleine! Zeit zum Sterben!" Er machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung zu Anjolie, das sie sich zurückziehen sollte und Anjolie trat ein paar Schritte zurück, während Ginny auf ihren Kontrahenten zuging. „Ich bin nicht deine Kleine!", fauchte sie und erhob das Schwert.

„Wie du meinst!", zuckte Uttuku die Schultern und erhob ebenfalls sein Schwert. Langsam begann er, sie zu umkreisen, doch Ginny zog keinen Bogen, sondern drehte sich nur mit ihm. _‚Gut so!'_, dachte Anjolie. Sie sollten den anderen Dämonen lieber nicht zu nah kommen.

Durch seine Runde kam er näher zu Anjolie und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um jede mögliche Beschuldigung von ihm zu umgehen. Durch diese Bewegung wurde er auf sie aufmerksam und blieb stehen. Misstrauisch sah er sie an und auch Ginny sah zu ihr. Doch das nutzte er aus und stürzte sich plötzlich mit hochgerissenem Schwert auf Ginny. Aber sie war schnell und reagierte sofort. Sie sprang zur Seite und schlug nach ihm, erwischte aber nur sein Schwert, das mit Wucht nach oben geschleudert wurde.

Uttuku stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und sprang zurück. Doch Ginny schien genug von seiner Tanzerei zu haben und setzte hinterher. In einer wilden Folge von Schlägen, brachte sie ihn ins Schwitzen. Sie ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit zum Überlegen, brachte einen Schlag nach dem anderen an und endlich schaffte sie es auch, ihn zu verletzen.

Sie versetzte seinem Oberschenkel einen tiefen Schnitt. Doch dann machte sie einen Fehler! Sie jubilierte über ihren Vorteil und wiegte sich selbst zu sehr in Sicherheit. So wurde sie unvorsichtig und Uttuku erkannte sofort seine Chance. Er schlug blitzschnell ihr Schwert zur Seite und verpasste ihr mit seinem verletzten Bein einen Tritt, der noch kräftig genug war, um sie knapp einen Meter nach hinten zu schleudern.

Er nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf und trat ihr heftig in die Rippen, so dass Ginny in Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Anjolie ballte ihre Fäuste. _‚Komm schon Ginny! Du musst wieder auf die Beine kommen!'_, bangte sie.

Da spürte sie eine Hand im Kreuz und wusste sofort, dass es Severus war. Sie sah ihn kurz an und sah, dass er ahnte, was sie gerade fühlte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass der schwarze Auror Mr. Weasley festhielt und bereute, dass sie nicht auch darauf bestanden hatte, ihn bei Dumbledore zu lassen. Doch sie bezweifelte, dass beide freiwillig zurückgeblieben wären und der Vater stellte das kleinere Übel dar.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Wichtigeren zu – dem Kampf. Uttuku musste Ginny wieder einen Tritt verpasst haben, denn sie lag nicht mehr an derselben Stelle, wie eben noch. Anjolie biss die Zähne zusammen, als er schon wieder zum Tritt ausholte. Doch diesmal wehrte sich Ginny. Sie schlug mit dem Schwertknauf auf seinen Fuß am Boden und rollte sich weg, während Uttuku vor Wut und Schmerz aufschrie.

Ginny sprang auf die Füße und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Diesmal war er vorbereitet und wartete auf sie. Ihre Schläge parierte er und teilte ebenso heftig aus. Es ging lange hin und her, immer wieder führte sie oder er den Kampf an und Anjolie verspürte den Drang, wie ein Tiger im Käfig die Wanderung aufzunehmen. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf. Der Kampf dauert zu lange! Er würde sie mürbe machen! Warum griff sie nicht endlich durch? Sie konnte es doch!

Anjolie hätte die Wände hochgehen können. Inzwischen parierte Ginny Uttukus Schläge nur noch und Anjolie entging nicht das Zittern ihrer Arme. _‚Ach, komm schon!'_, flehte Anjolie und atmete erleichtert auf, als Ginny endlich wieder die Führung übernahm. Sie trieb ihn einen Schritt zurück und Uttuku verteidigte sich verbissen, bis er einem Schlag auswich und Ginnys Arm mit einem Messer aufschlitzte, das er wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich in der Hand hatte.

Ginny schrie gepeinigt auf und Anjolie machte automatisch einen Schritt nach vorn, wurde jedoch sofort von Severus aufgehalten. Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an, wusste aber auch, dass er Recht hatte. Doch noch war ja nicht alles verloren!

Severus versuchte sie zurückzuziehen. Aber das wollte sie nicht. Sie stand weit genug vom Geschehen entfernt und würde bestimmt nicht als Gefahr angesehen. Allerdings bemerkte sie nicht, dass die Dämonen das ganz anders sahen. Sie zogen den Ring noch enger, bereit sich auf alles zu stürzen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, falls Anjolie sich nicht zurückhalten würde.

Doch Anjolie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich um Ginny zu sorgen, denn diese verteidigte sich nur mit viel Mühe gegen Uttuku. Sie konnte ihren Schwertarm nicht benutzen, ihre Verteidigungsversuche mit dem anderen Arm waren schlichtweg erbärmlich und das nutzte Uttku gnadenlos aus.

Erbarmungslos hackte er auf sie ein, bis sie in die Knie ging und er ihr das Schwert aus der zitternden Hand schlagen konnte.

Anjolie machte noch einen Schritt auf die beiden zu, wurde aber im nächsten Moment zurückgerissen. Links und rechts von ihr standen Severus und Rosifer und Anjolie ärgerte es, dass sie gerade jetzt zusammenarbeiteten. Sie zogen sie mit vereinten Kräften mehrere Schritte zurück und Rosifer zischte: „Reiß dich zusammen und halte dich an deine eigenen Worte!"

„Ich werde schon nicht gleich auf diese miese Ratte losgehen!", fauchte Anjolie zurück und riss sich von ihm los.

„Ich sage es nicht gern, Anjolie, aber er hat Recht!", stimmte Severus ein und Anjolies Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum. „Du bist zu sehr beteiligt!" Anjolie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, sagte aber nichts darauf. Sie entzog ihm ihren Arm, verschränkte sie vor ihrer Brust und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu.

Diese kniete noch vor Uttuku, doch er schlug nicht mehr auf sie ein. Stattdessen sagte er etwas zu ihr und Anjolie musste die Ohren spitzen, um ihn zu verstehen. „...kniest du nun hier vor mir, im Dreck, wo du und deinesgleichen hingehört! Dein großes Mundwerk hat nicht viel geholfen, nicht wahr? Ich werde es genießen, dich zu töten und damit eine neue Ära einzuleiten!"

Uttuku packte sie an den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf so weit nach hinten, dass sie ihre Zähne vor Schmerz zusammenbiss. Er trat hinter sie und setzte die Klinge des Schwertes an ihre Kehle. „Es wäre so einfach, dir jetzt die Kehle durchzuschneiden und zuzusehen, wie dein warmes Blut in den Boden sickert!", zischte er in ihr Ohr und Anjolie hörte Mr. Weasley aufwimmern. _‚Unglaublich, dass er versteht, was er sagt!'_ Sie selbst hatte größte Schwierigkeiten, alles mitzubekommen.

Anjolie selbst war froh, dass Uttuku sich auf Prahlerei einließ. Dadurch hatte Ginny Zeit, sich vom Schock der Verletzungen zu erholen.

Plötzlich packte Ginny Uttukus Schwerthand und drückte sie von sich fort. Überrascht ließ er ihre Haare los und sprang wieder nach vorn. Mit einer Drehung entwand er sich ihrem Griff und schlug ihr mit dem Faustrücken brutal ins Gesicht. Ginny fiel zur Seite und Anjolie stöhnte innerlich auf. _‚Das läuft nicht gut!'_

„Netter Versuch!", lachte Uttuku und rieb sein Handgelenk. „Aber das hilft dir nicht! Doch ich bin gnädig mit dir Stück Dreck. Du wirst nicht allein sterben. Die, die dich lieben, werden da sein und dir beistehen!" Ginny rappelte sich wieder hoch und sah Uttuku fragend an.

Auch Anjolie horchte auf. _‚Was hat er jetzt wieder vor?'_ Anjolie bereute diesen Gedanken sofort. Denn Uttuku verschwendete keine Zeit, die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu zeigen. Er sah in Richtung Wald und der Ring aus Dämonen brach dort auf, um einigen Anubis-Dämonen Platz zu machen, die zehn nur allzu gut bekannte Personen mit sich trieben.

Sie ließen sie kurz vor den beiden Kontrahenten anhalten und Anjolie rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Jetzt war so gut wie die gesamte Weasleyfamilie versammelt und Uttukus Gesichtsausdruck nach, würde er sie alle töten.

„Was für ein Glück, dass die Gründer dieser Schule so fleißig im Tunnelbuddeln waren!", lachte Uttuku schadenfroh auf und Anjolie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihm zu folgen.

„Anjolie?", hörte sie Severus. „Was können wir tun? Ist das ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln?" Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf, was sein Gesicht versteinern ließ.

„Keiner der Kämpfer wurde von Außenstehenden angegriffen! Regeln bezüglich der Aktivitäten unter den ‚Zuschauern' gibt es nicht!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu Ungläubigkeit.

„Deine Regeln stinken!", entfuhr es ihm und Anjolie schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß!", antwortete sie und sah wieder nach vorn. Glaubte er denn, es würde sie nicht auch stören, dass sie nichts unternehmen konnte? Doch Moment! Wenn die anderen Dämonen die Gefangenen verletzten wollten, konnte sie durchaus eingreifen! Sie löste ihr Messer von ihrem Oberschenkel und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Was machst du?", hakte Severus misstrauisch nach. „Es kann ja sein, dass ich weder Uttuku angreifen, noch Ginny helfen darf, doch das heißt nicht, dass ich dabei zusehen muss, wie die anderen Dämonen töten! Warum nicht die gleiche Lücke nutzen wie die Dämonen?"

„Und darauf kommst du erst jetzt?", knurrte Rosifer neben ihr. Sie sah ihn finster an und antwortete: „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht mit derselben Hinterlistigkeit gesegnet bin, wie Uttuku!"

„Wenn du etwas unternehmen willst, dann lass das Streiten und tu es!", bemerkte Severus aufgebracht von der anderen Seite und Anjolie drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um. _‚Hacken jetzt mal wieder alle auf mir herum, oder was?'_ Doch als sie seinen gebannten Blick auf die Szene vor ihnen bemerkte, überging sie seine Art und sah ebenfalls hin.

Uttuku ging wieder mit erhobenem Schwert auf Ginny zu und Anjolie erkannte, dass sie handeln musste. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre wahre Gestalt. Sie spürte die Wärme durch ihre Adern rauschen und streckte wohlig ihre Flügel aus, als sie vollständig entwickelt waren. „Meinetwegen könnt ihr eure Elixiere gegen die Dämonen einsetzen, doch ich empfehle euch umsichtig damit umzugehen! Sie sind viele und Verschwendung könnte euer Ende sein. Schließlich seid ihr nicht mit unendlichen Vorräten ausgestattet!"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Severus um und erwischte ihn bei einem bewundernden Blick auf ihre Flügel, was ihr ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Er merkte jedoch schnell, dass er beobachtet wurde und fing sich in Sekundenschnelle. „Pass auf dich auf!", flüsterte sie ihm zu und sah wieder nach vorn.

Die Dämonen hatten ihre Veränderung mit wachen Augen verfolgt und allesamt hatten ihre Waffen gezückt. Doch das störte Anjolie nicht. Sie wusste, dass es ein harter Kampf werden würde und alles was sie wollte, war, die Gefangenen zu schützen!

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Uttuku großkotzig, war jedoch in seiner Bewegung erstarrt. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Angst oder freudige Erwartung auf einen Fehler von ihr war, die ihn bei ihrem Anblick durchfuhr. Doch was auch immer, sie würde es ihm nicht leicht machen, auf keine Weise!

„Kümmere dich um deinen Kampf, Uttuku!", antwortete sie herablassend. „Ich bin nur an deinen Begleitern und ihren Geiseln interessiert!" Sie sah noch einmal über ihre Schulter und rief: „Kümmert euch um die Dämonen hier. Aber wie gesagt: Finger weg von Ginny und Uttuku!" Damit schwang sie sich in die Lüfte und überbrückte die kurze Entfernung zur anderen Seite des Ringes. In Kürze landete sie bei Dumbledore und den anderen und hörte Uttukus schmierige Erwiderung: „Kein Grund sich aufzuregen! Sie sollen doch nur zusehen." Sie ignorierte ihn und kümmerte sich um die Hexen und Zauberer.

Anjolie schob Dumbledore, Hermine Granger und Harry näher an die anderen und breitete ihre Flügel aus, um sie von den Dämonen abzuschotten. Dumbledore sah mitgenommen aus und blutete an der Stirn. Sie steckte ihr Messer wieder weg, nahm sanft sein Kinn in die Hand und tastete vorsichtig die Wunde ab. Zum Glück war es nur eine Platzwunde. Ihre Augen trafen sich und er machte einen völlig ruhigen, wenn auch überraschten Eindruck. Anjolie lächelte ihm beruhigend zu und ihr Blick fiel auf Neville, der neben ihm stand und sie mit großen Augen ansah. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er grinste verlegen.

Dann sah sie Harry, Ron und Hermine an. Sie wirkten bei weitem nicht so ruhig und ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Verständlich!

Mrs. Weasley scharte ihre Kinder um sich wie eine Glucke ihre Küken und atmete angestrengt. Anjolie ließ prüfend ihren Blick über die Weasleys schweifen. Sie befürchtete, dass sie überreagieren würden, denn alle Weasleys auf einen Haufen hieß eine geballte Ladung Gryffindortemperament. Sie alle spiegelten die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle wider, doch schienen weitestgehend ruhig. Das war die Hauptsache. Solange niemand durchdrehte, musste kein unnötiges Blut fließen.

„Schau nur, wie viele gekommen sind, um dich sterben zu sehen!", spottete Uttuku und ergatterte sofort Anjolies Aufmerksamkeit zurück. Er stand direkt vor Ginny und drückte mit der Schwertspitze ihr Kinn nach oben. „Schön hoch halten! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ich mehrmals nachschlagen muss!" Anjolie schloss kurz die Augen. _‚Das ist ein einziger Albtraum!'_ So angeschlagen konnte Ginny doch nicht sein! Ließ sie sich denn so von ihm einschüchtern oder hatte sie einfach nur Angst, dass er ihre Familie töten würde?

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und sah mit Schrecken, dass Uttuku das Schwert zum Schlag erhoben hatte. Sie hörte Mrs. Weasley und einige der anderen entsetzt wimmern und Anjolie hätte am liebsten alles abgeblasen, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. Die älteren Weasleys lehnten sich gegen ihre Wachen auf, wurden aber ohne große Mühe von ihnen festgehalten. „Kannst du nicht etwas tun?", flehte Harry sie an und Anjolie schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Sie wünschte sie könnte. Uttuku schlug zu.

„Du mieses Dreckschwein!", brüllte plötzlich Neville und Anjolie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Doch sie hätte am liebsten vor Erleichterung aufgelacht, als sie sah, dass Uttuku seinen Schlag kurz vor Ginnys Hals gestoppt hatte. Für Mrs. Weasley allerdings, war das alles zuviel. Sie fiel in Ohnmacht und wurde von ihrem Ältesten aufgefangen.

„Wie meinen?", fragte er, den Blick kalt auf Neville gerichtet. Anjolie fragte sich, wo dieser junge Mensch den Mut hernahm, Uttukus Blick so unverfroren zu erwidern. Uttukus Anblick konnte bei einem Normalsterblichen Furcht und Schrecken verbreiten.

„Du bist ein feiges, widerliches Stück Scheiße! Du hast zu viel Angst, um jemanden mit einem Schwert in der Hand zu töten! Nein, du hackst lieber auf eine Wehrlose ein, weil du nichts weiter bist, als eine Fliege am Arsch einer billigen Höllenhündin!", brüllte Neville außer sich vor Wut und Anjolie klappte die Kinnlade runter. Ganz schön große Worte! Sie hoffte, dass er sie nicht bereuen würde. Uttuku zu beleidigen, war eine gefährliche Sache.

„Neville!", zischte sie. „Halt lieber den Mund!" Doch zu spät, Uttuku kam bereits auf ihn zu und blieb eine Schwertlänge entfernt von ihm stehen.

„Du hast ja ein übles Mundwerk für so ein kleines Äffchen!", knurrte er und hob sein Schwert an Nevilles Kehle. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich es dir rausschneide!" Anjolie machte vor Schreck einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Uttuku hob warnend die andere Hand. „Eh, eh! Du willst mich doch nicht etwa angreifen und den Kampf vorzeitig beenden?", zischte er.

Anjolie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man zur Untätigkeit verdammt ist? Ist nicht schön, so hilflos zu sein, nicht wahr?" Von einer Sekunde auf die andere trat er einen Schritt vor und stieß Neville ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das Schwert in den Hals. Anjolie sackte das Herz in die Hose, während die anderen entsetzt aufschrieen und zu ihm stürzen wollten. Doch sie wurden von den Dämonen aufgehalten. Völlig unfähig sich zu rühren, starrte sie auf den Jungen, der in sich zusammensackte und reglos auf der Erde liegen blieb.

Dafür war sämtliche Erstarrung von Ginny abgefallen. Anjolie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie sich zu ihrem Schwert rollte, damit auf die Beine sprang und sich auf Uttuku stürzen wollte. Doch soweit kam es nicht, denn einer der Anubis-Dämonen sprang ihr in den Weg und schlug mit dem Schwert nach ihr. Sie konnte ihn rechtzeitig abwehren, auch wenn sie das Schwert durch ihre Verletzung in beide Hände nehmen musste.

Der Schlagabtausch dauerte nur kurz, denn sie wurden von Uttukus Wutgeschrei unterbrochen. _‚Ja, das hat er richtig erkannt!'_ Der Kampf war vorbei – entschieden! Sie hatten gewonnen... und verloren! Auch in Anjolie arbeitete sich ein Schrei hoch. Jetzt war es an der Zeit zurückzuschlagen. „LOS!", brüllte sie den Zauberern auf der anderen Seite zu. Es kam sofort Bewegung in die Zauberer und sie griffen die perplexen Dämonen mit den Elixieren an.

„Halten Sie sich die Dämonen mit ihrer Magie vom Hals!" verlangte sie von Dumbledore. „Sie kann ihnen zwar nicht schaden, doch wenn sie stark genug ist, können Sie sie von sich fern halten! Und bleibt zusammen!" Noch während dieser Worte hatte sie ihr Messer gepackt und stürzte sich jetzt auf Uttuku, der noch auf das Chaos am Torbogen starrte. Sie packte ihn von hinten um den Hals, zog ihn zurück und stieß ihm mit voller Wucht das Messer ins Herz. Sie konnte den überraschten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen, doch er tat ihr nicht im Geringsten leid. Sie drehte das Messer noch, bevor sie es rauszog und ließ seinen leblosen Körper auf den Boden fallen.

Sobald er gefallen war, hätte sie vermutet, dass die Dämonen sich zurückzogen, doch sie bemerkten seinen Tod nicht, weil sie verbissen gegen die Zauberer kämpften. Also nahm sie ein weiteres Messer aus ihrem Gürtel und begann, einen Dämonen nach dem anderen anzugreifen und zu töten. Und da die Dämonen bei den Zauberern nicht viel Erfolg hatten, weil diese sie mit leuchtenden Figuren aus ihren Zauberstäben fern hielten, konzentrierten sie sich weitestgehend auf diejenigen, die sie erreichen konnten und das waren Anjolie und Ginny.

Die hatten natürlich alle Hände voll zu tun. Und ab und an, half ihnen eine der Lichtfiguren der Zauberer aus der Patsche, wenn die Situation zu brenzlig wurde. Doch soviel sie auch töteten, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es immer mehr wurden. Noch dazu waren ihre Messer nicht ganz so wirkungsvoll, wie ihr Schwert. Doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, sich weiter durch die Menge zu kämpfen.

Irgendwann fiel ihr Blick durch die Kämpfenden hindurch auf Severus... und seinen Zauberstab. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er tötete Dämonen damit! Sie wehrte einen Dämon ab und sah noch einmal genauer hin. Tatsächlich! Es klappte und es schien universale Energie zu sein, die da dem Stab so wirkungsvoll entschlüpfte. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein? Sie musste es versuchen!

Anjolie begann sich Platz zu schaffen. Mit Händen, Füßen und Flügeln schlug, stieß und schob sie die Dämonen weg und schwang sich letztendlich in die Lüfte. Noch im Abheben versuchte sie sich zu entspannen und die Kraft in ihrem Inneren zu finden, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte, da ihr Blick immer wieder auf die sich heftig verteidigende Ginny und die Zauberer fiel.

Mit Hilfe tiefer Atemzüge und geschlossener Augen fand sie schließlich doch noch, wonach sie suchte und spürte die Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Sie sammelte all ihre Kraft, transportierte sie durch die Arme und ließ goldenes Licht auf die Dämonen nieder regnen.

Anjolie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum und wie es funktionierte, doch sobald das Licht einen Dämon berührte, zerfiel er zu Staub. So konzentrierte sie sich darauf, die Menschen vor den Dämonen zu beschützen und pumpte alles an Energie, was sie besaß aus sich heraus und vernichtete die Dämonenmassen unter sich.

Sie begann innerlich zu jubilieren, als die ersten Dämonen zu flüchten begannen und die Angst unter ihnen immer mehr um sich griff. Als auch die letzten Dämonen geflüchtet oder tot waren, glitt Anjolie langsam wieder nach unten. Da fiel ihr Blick auf Neville und ihre Freude über den Sieg versiegte augenblicklich. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich beim Anblick des armen Jungen, der nur helfen wollte und dafür mit dem Leben hatte zahlen müssen.

Sie flog zu ihm und sank bei ihm nieder. Auf Knien nahm sie ihn in die Arme und strich über seine Haare. Seine bleiche Haut war wächsern, seine Augen völlig ohne Glanz. Anjolie drückte ihn an ihre Brust und legte ihre Stirn an seine. „Warum?", flüsterte sie und die Tränen rannen ihr über ihre Wangen. „Warum konnte ich dir nicht helfen? Warum muss es immer die Unschuldigen treffen?"

„Warum konnte ich nicht früher wieder zu Sinnen kommen?", flüsterte Ginny neben ihr und Anjolie sah sie an. Ginny stand weinend neben ihr, ihr Schwert noch immer in der Hand. Anjolie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Dumbledore stand auf der anderen Seite und sein Gesicht war von Trauer gezeichnet. Zu ihm traten sämtliche Rotschöpfe in der Umgebung und einer von ihnen nahm ihr Neville aus den Armen.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen, als er ein paar Schritte ging und die anderen, einschließlich Ginny sich um ihn versammelten. Sie alle weinten lautlos um ihren Freund und Anjolie konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Sie drehte sich um, um nach Severus Ausschau zu halten und war froh, ihn unverletzt einige Meter entfernt, bei Lupin und Rosifer stehen zu sehen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Anjolie wollte nur noch zu ihm. Wollte mit ihm die Trauer um das Leben dieses Kindes teilen, als sein Gesichtsausdruck sich plötzlich änderte. Schrecken trat in seine Augen und er rief: „Paß auf, hinter dir!" Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihr begreiflich wurde, was er meinte, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu sich umzudrehen. Sie spürte einen heftigen Schmerz in der Brust und als sie nach unten blickte, sah sie die Spitze eines Schwertes aus ihrer Brust ragen.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, mich so töten zu können?", erkannte sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du es bereuen wirst, dich gegen mich gewandt zu haben!"

Nur langsam drangen die Worte zu ihr durch. Fassungslos sah sie wieder nach Severus, der auf sie zugerannt kam und ging in die Knie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus und die anderen zögerten nicht lange, als Anjolie das Angriffssignal gab. Die Elixiere in die Dämonenmenge werfend, kämpften sie sich langsam vor. Doch es waren zu viele Dämonen! Die Elixiere wirkten zwar gut, verletzten und töteten einen nach dem anderen, würden aber in Windeseile vergriffen sein!

Was sollten sie tun, wenn die Fläschchen alle waren? Sie hatten keine Chance gegen diese Übermacht und Anjolie und Ginny allein konnte sie auch nicht schaffen! Sie waren bereits jetzt so umschwärmt von Dämonen, dass Severus sie kaum noch sehen konnte.

Er überlegte fieberhaft was sie tun konnten, während er ein Säureelixier auf einen herannahenden Dämon schleuderte, der schreiend zusammenbrach. Seine einzige Idee belief sich darin, die universale Energie an ihnen auszuprobieren.

Er warf noch zwei Elixiere und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, während sich neben ihm Shacklebot mit einer breiten, schwertähnlichen Waffe auf einen Dämon stürzte und die Brust aufschlitzte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, woher der Auror plötzlich die Waffe hatte und weshalb er damit umgehen konnte, denn der nächste Gegner meldete sich an.

Severus atmete tief durch, konzentrierte sich auf die universale Energie und versuchte, sie durch seinen Arm und damit seinen Zauberstab zu leiten. Inzwischen klappte es bereits viel besser und er spürte wie die Energie sich aufbaute. „Flagrate!", rief er und die Kraft jagte durch seinen Arm. Doch anstatt der erwarteten Flammen schoss ein Strahl gleißenden goldenen Lichts hervor und traf den Dämon am Bauch.

Er blinzelte angesichts der extremen Wirkung, die der Strahl hervorrief. Der Bauch des Dämons löste sich in Staub auf und er fiel ohne einen weiteren Mucks um.

Wilde Freude durchfloss ihn. Es klappte! Mit neuem Enthusiasmus jagte er den Dämonen weitere Flüche auf den Hals, während seine Kollegen die restlichen Elixiere benutzten.

Plötzlich ertönten panische Schreie aus den Reihen der Dämonen und Severus wirbelte herum. Er hatte das Licht, das über das Gelände strich, nicht bemerkt, da er selbst genug universale Energie anwandte. Und obwohl die Wärme sich in ihm eingenistet hatte, durchströmten ihn bei dem Anblick weitere Wellen.

Anjolie hielt sich mit sanften Flügelschlägen einige Meter über dem Erdboden in der Luft und war eingehüllt in das gleiche goldene Licht, das von ihren Händen ausging und die Dämonen mit solcher Macht vernichtete, dass von ihnen nur noch ein Häuflein Staub übrig blieb.

Der Kampf auf dem Platz war zum Erliegen gekommen und die Dämonen flüchteten entweder oder starrten einfach nur in ihr Verderben. Selbst seine Mitstreiter sahen wie gebannt nach oben. Auch sie wurden von den Strahlen berührt, doch ihnen geschah nichts.

Langsam driftete Anjolie wieder auf den Boden und landete neben den Weasleys. Severus ahnte, was sie dorthin führte: Longbottom!

Seine Brust schnürte sich zusammen, als er sie dort knien sah, den leblosen Körper im Arm. Ihre Flügel legten sich wie ein Schutzschild um sie, doch er konnte selbst von seiner Position aus sehen, wie ihre Schultern bebten.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie sich selbst die Schuld gab. Sie konnte nichts dafür, war jedoch nicht der Typ, der die Schuld bei anderen suchte. Und egal, was man zu ihr sagte, es würde nichts helfen.

Inzwischen war auch in die anderen Zauberer und Hexen Bewegung gekommen. Sie prüften gegenseitig, ob und wieweit sie verletzt waren. Den schwerer Verletzten halfen sie beim Laufen und nach und nach versammelten sie sich um den Toten.

Nur Severus nicht, ebenso wie Lupin und Rosifer, die neben ihm erschienen. Severus scheute sich davor, den Jungen anzusehen. Schon zuviel Tote hatte er in Laufe seines Lebens gesehen, doch als er Lupins erstaunt fragenden Blick sah, hätte er sich fast freiwillig zu der Menge gesellt. Es war klar, was er wissen wollte: _‚Wieso konntest du die Dämonen töten und wir nicht?'_ Er würde den Teufel tun und ihm das erklären!

Er sah wieder zu Anjolie und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie hatte sich von der Menge gelöst und sah in seine Richtung. Sie wirkte so erschöpft und es lag Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick. Er drehte sich ihr ganz zu und bemerkte eine schwache Bewegung hinter ihr. Verwirrt, weil das nicht ins Bild passte, sah er genauer hin und erkannte mit Schrecken, dass sich Uttuku vom Boden aufgerichtet hatte. Mit einem Schwert in seiner Hand schlich er auf Anjolie zu und Severus' Herz rutschte schlagartig in die Hose. „Pass auf, hinter dir!", schrie er und stürmte aus sie los. _‚Warum drehte sie sich nicht um? Warum bist DU nicht schneller?'_ Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, als sie getroffen zusammenzuckte. „Nein!", stieß er keuchend aus. Hörte denn der Albtraum niemals auf?

Severus hatte sie fast erreicht, als sie schwankend in die Knie ging. _‚Komm schon! Seit wann lässt du dich von einer Waffe aufhalten?'_, dachte er wild. Bis jetzt war sie immer wieder aufgestanden. Sie hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal zu Tode erschreckt, sicher war es diesmal auch nicht anders!

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Uttuku das Schwert mit einem heftigen Ruck aus ihrem Körper zog und sie, nun völlig haltlos, auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Triumphierend stand er über ihr und hob das Schwert zum finalen Schlag. Severus Puls raste und sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Ein wilder Schrei brach aus ihm hervor und er zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch zum Einsatz kam er nicht mehr. Uttuku wurde von Ginny Weasley umgerissen.

Severus blinzelte einen Moment irritiert, dann steckt er seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und kniete neben Anjolie nieder. Vorsichtig drehte er sie um und zog sie in seine Arme. Seine Hände zitterten fürchterlich. Sie wirkte so unbeweglich und durch ihre Flügel noch viel schwerer als erwartet. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und rief leise: „Anjolie?" Ihre Augenlider flackerten und sie sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Severus atmete tief durch. Sie lebte! Leise Hoffnung gärte in ihm. Sie würde wieder gesund werden! Sie musste!

Er wurde von einem Knurren abgelenkt. Er sah auf und Ginny stand vor Uttuku, das Schwert auf Bauchhöhe. Als Uttuku aus der Hocke auf sie zusprang, holte sie aus und schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Severus schluckte schwer, hörte jedoch Anjolie schwer atmen und konzentrierte sich wieder voll auf sie. „S... Severus!" Ihre Stimme war schwach und die alte Angst war wieder da. Er zog sie so fest an sich, wie es ihre Flügel zuließen.

„Pscht! Ganz ruhig! Das wird schon wieder!", murmelte er und spürte mit Entsetzen, dass seine Augen feucht wurden.

„Lügner!", flüsterte sie und schluckte schwer. Sie konnte nur mühsam die Augen aufhalten und leckte über ihre trockenen Lippen.

„Bisher bist du immer wieder auf die Beine gekommen und hast dem Tod ein Schnippchen geschlagen! Du bist stark!", protestierte er.

„Diesmal nicht! Sie hat all ihre Energie für die Beseitigung der Dämonen gebraucht! Da blieb nichts mehr für sie selbst übrig!", mischte sich Rosifer ein, der inzwischen auch bei ihnen angelangt war.

„Sei still!", fauchte Severus. „Das wird nicht geschehen!" Er wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen ab. _‚Es darf nicht geschehen!'_ So etwas wollte er weder hören noch glauben.

Sie zauberte ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und hob ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Mein Beschützer!", flüsterte sie gebrochen. „Ich danke dir! Ich danke dir für alles! Severus..." Sie schluckte krampfhaft und ihr Atem überschlug sich. "Severus… ich… liebe dich!" Ihre Augen schlossen sich, ihre Hand fiel nach unten und ihr Kopf sank an seine Seite. _‚NEIN! Bitte nicht!'_

Er griff nach ihrer leblosen Hand und zog sie wieder zu sich. Er spürte nicht, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen rannen, hörte nicht das Schluchzen von Ginny und anderen. Er wusste nur eins: Er hatte sie verloren! Das einzig Gute, das ihm je im Leben widerfahren war. Er hatte sie verloren, die Frau, die sein Leben endlich lebenswert gemacht hatte. Er hatte sie verloren... die Frau, die er liebte!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Severus, lass sie uns reinbringen!"

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier mit ihr gehockt hatte. Eine Minute? Eine Stunde? Er hatte sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren und alles um sich herum vergessen. Er wollte sie einfach nur festhalten und es war ihm egal, wer ihn dabei sah und was sie von ihm dachten. Sollten sie doch alle zur Hölle fahren!

Hier, mit ihr, hatten die Einsamkeit, Leere und Hoffnungslosigkeit noch nicht eingesetzt. Doch er wusste, sobald er ihren Halt verlor, würden sie über ihn herfallen.

Severus sah zu Dumbledore auf, der geduldig auf seine Reaktion wartete und fasste Anjolies Hand stärker. Er konnte die Trauer und das Mitgefühl in den Augen des Älteren nicht ertragen. _‚Warum lassen sie mich nicht allein?'_

Er sah wieder zu Anjolie hinunter und strich über ihre bleiche Wange. Verzweiflung packte ihn und er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Er konnte sie nicht loslassen. Er wollte es nicht! Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und verschloss die Arme enger um sie. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach allein lassen!

Er spürte Hände auf seinen Schultern und schüttelte sie wütend ab. Sie versuchten seine Arme von ihr zu lösen und er verkrampfte sich noch mehr um sie. „Severus, sei vernünftig!" Shacklebot!

Sie wollten sie ihm wegnehmen! Er stieß wutentbrannt ihre Hände zur Seite und fauchte: „Fasst sie nicht an!"

Er schob beide Arme unter ihren Körper und hob sie an. Nur mühsam kam er auf die Beine. Sie waren vom langen knien steif und ihr Gewicht drückte ihn zusätzlich nach unten. Doch er biss die Zähne zusammen. Den letzten Weg würde er mit ihr allein gehen! Entschlossen sah er in die Runde aus Auroren und Kollegen, in die Augen derjenigen, die ihm helfen wollten. Aber er wollte ihre Hilfe nicht! Er wollte Anjolie zurück und das konnten sie ihm nicht geben!

Er drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte von ihnen weg, da blieb er unvermittelt stehen. Die Sonne war plötzlich durch die Wolken gebrochen und schien genau auf ihn hinunter. Severus sah nach oben und die trügerische Hoffnung, dass die Sonne ihr helfen würde, machte sich in ihm breit.

Um Anjolie herum begann es plötzlich zu flimmern. Severus blinzelte die Resttränen weg und schaute genauer hin. Winzig kleine Lichter blinkten auf und verschwanden sofort wieder. Die Lichter wurden immer mehr und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Körper leichter wurde.

„Um Himmels willen, leg sie hin!", rief Rosifer von hinten, doch Severus würde sie nicht loslassen! Was immer auch kommen würde!

Die Lichter umhüllten sie jetzt gänzlich und Severus spürte das Kribbeln der Energie. Plötzlich schossen alle Lichter auf sie ein und explodierten fast im gleichen Moment. Severus taumelte von der Wucht und dem plötzlichen Gewichtsverlust auf seinen Armen zurück.

Er blinzelte hektisch und versuchte die Lichtpunkte in seinen Augen zu vertreiben, um etwas sehen zu können. Aufgeregt suchte er den Boden ab, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Anjolie nicht nur aus seinen Armen verschwunden war, sondern dass sie sich selbst mit aufgelöst hatte.

Sein Herz schlug wild. Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und lief zum Hang in der Nähe des Waldes, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich irrte und sie doch wieder da war. Doch nichts! Verzweifelt drehte er sich wieder um und wäre fast in Rosifer gerannt. Unwillig wollte er ihn umgehen, doch Rosifer packte seine Arme und hielt ihn auf. „Hör auf!", fuhr er ihn an und Severus kämpfte gegen seinen Griff an. „Das passiert, wenn Engel sterben! Sie werden eins mit dem Universum." Severus sah ihn wild an.

„Sie war kein Engel mehr! Sie war gefallen!", fauchte er.

„Dann solltest du erst recht froh für sie sein!", erwiderte Rosifer lächelnd und Severus hätte ihm am liebsten eine verpasst. „Ihr wurde vergeben!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus packte seine Unterrichtsutensilien zusammen und nahm die Vorbereitungen für die nächste Stunde zur Hand.

Seit zwei Wochen war Anjolie jetzt tot und das Leben hatte seinen tristen Lauf fortgesetzt. Wie mechanisch erledigte er seine Arbeit. Selbst das Brauen von Zaubertränken verschaffte ihm keine Freude mehr.

Und als würde das nicht schon reichen, kam ständig jemand und wollte ihm gute Ratschläge geben oder ihn trösten und Severus stand jedes Mal kurz vorm Explodieren, wenn er denjenigen nicht schnell genug wieder los wurde. Als ob irgendwelches Gefasel ihm auch nur den geringsten Trost spenden konnte!

Severus schaute auf und direkt in die Augen von Ginny Weasley. Seit ihre Aufgabe erledigt war, nahm sie wieder am Unterricht teil, auch wenn sich ihre Begeisterung dahingehend in Grenzen hielt.

Er begegnete ihrem Blick emotionslos und sandte eine stumme Warnung mit. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie ihn ansprechen. Severus' Augen verengten sich, aber nichtsdestotrotz kam sie zu ihm.

„Ms. Weasley?", fragte er leise mit drohendem Unterton.

Sie atmete tief durch und antwortete: „Ich weiß, Sie wollen nichts hören und es gibt nichts, was Sie trösten könnte, doch Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der sie verloren hat. Ich habe sie auch geliebt! Und vergessen Sie nicht, ich habe sehr viel mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht!"

„Das ist ja alles schön für Sie, Ms. Weasley", presste Severus zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch. „Aber dürfte ich fragen, weshalb Sie mir die unglaubliche Ehre erweisen, mir das völlig überflüssigerweise auf die Nase zu binden?" Es brodelte in ihm. _‚Glaubt sie wirklich, wir wären miteinander vergleichbar?'_

„Na ja, es klingt vielleicht anmaßend, doch wenn Sie über sie reden wollen, dann bin ich immer für Sie da! Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen mit jemandem zu reden, der sie wirklich kannte." Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass einer von uns beiden sie _wirklich_ gekannt hat!", erwiderte er kalt, unfähig seine mahlenden Zähne unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich... ich wollte es nur gesagt haben!", murmelte sie, drehte sich um und ging mit gesenktem Kopf zum Ausgang.

‚_Noch jemand der glaubt, mir helfen zu müssen oder zu können!'_ Wie kam sie eigentlich auf die Idee, er würde mit ihr über seine Gefühle reden wollen? Wie kamen sie auf die Idee, dass er mit irgendwem über seine Gefühle reden wollte?

Einmal im Leben hatte er das Schöne am Leben gesehen. Sie hatte ihn aus der Dunkelheit geholt und gezeigt, wie es sein könnte. Und jetzt? Sollte es wieder so unerträglich werden? Sollte tagein, tagaus wieder das gleiche unerträgliche Leben seinen Lauf nehmen? _‚Was heißt sollte?' _Er war doch schon längst wieder in seinen alten Trott verfallen – und er hasste es!

Warum musste er sie verlieren? Warum konnte das Leben nicht einfach seinen Lauf nehmen und die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Anjolie wachsen? Oder hatte sein Leben den Lauf genommen, den es sollte? Verdiente er, was er bekommen hatte?

Vielleicht hatte er es mit dem, was er alles getan hatte, herausgefordert. Wieso sollte jemand wie er Glück verdienen? Er hatte grauenvolle Dinge getan und war verdammt. Und für die Verdammten gab es keine Rettung!

Severus drehte sich um und begann Anweisungen an die Tafel zu schreiben. Es dauerte nicht lange und die nächsten Schüler würden das Klassenzimmer stürmen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Im Laufe dieses Kapitels ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich absolut kein Talent für traurige Szenen habe. Ich bin wohl doch eher für die Komik und Romantik geschaffen!

Ich danke euch für alle lieben Reviews im Laufe der paar Monate. Sie haben mir doch sehr viel Auftrieb gegeben und gezeigt, dass ich nicht alles falsch gemacht habe;-).

Ich hoffe wirklich, die Geschichte hat euch gefallen und schmeiße mich gern vor euch in den Dreck, um um ein paar Reviews für den Schluss zu betteln. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir dann auch sagen, ob ich die Fortsetzung, die mir durch den Kopf schwebt, überhaupt schreiben soll oder nicht. Vielleicht lohnt es sich auch gar nicht. Je nachdem, was rauskommt, werde ich dann noch einen winzigen Epilog dranhängen.

Außerdem möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und hier ein paar meiner Lieblingsautoren und –geschichten zu erwähnen:

Zunächst einmal lese ich sehr gern Geschichten aus der Hand von **Eva Nightingale**. Nicht nur ihre Geschichte ‚Zauberer und andere Probleme' ist absolut lesenswert.

Dann kann ich nur die FF's von **Satia Entreri** empfehlen. Sie kann so herrlich traurige und auch romantische Geschichten schreiben, dass man bei soviel Talent fast neidisch werden könnte!

**Dragongirl16** hat die Geschichte ‚Faith' über Harry's 5. Schuljahr geschrieben, aus der Sicht, als das 5. Buch noch nicht raus war (also völlig andere Betrachtungsweise) und hat Teile von irischer Mythologie mit eingebaut. Einfach lesenswert! (allerdings auf englisch!)

**erbsenpueree** hat ein paar amüsante Geschichten (Gryffindor vs Slytherin; 40 Tage und 40 Nächte) über Hogwarts und verschiedenerlei Wettkämpfe zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor geschrieben. Ihre Direktheit ist einfach erfrischend und ich freue mich immer wieder über neue Kapitel!

Außerdem dürft ihr auf keinen Fall Geschichten von **SilentRoses** verpassen. Sie sind unvergesslich und manchmal auch äußerst aufwühlend.

Das ist nur ein Auszug aus meiner Favoritenliste, ihr habt ja immer noch die Möglichkeit meine Favoritenliste selbst durchzustöbern, falls euch Lesestoff fehlt. Die Geschichten sind alle empfehlenswert!

VLG Rosifer  



	19. Epilog

Hier folgt noch ein klitzekleiner Epilog, der natürlich alles offen lässt! Ich befürchte, er wird euch nicht allzusehr befriedigen, aber das soll er ja auch nicht! 8-)

Danke an snapegirl und fairytear und eva für eure lieben Reviews. Da scheine ich im letzten Kapitel doch nicht alles falsch gemacht zu haben. Es ist nur so schwer zu bestimmen, ob dass, was man schreibt, auch genauso auf die Leser wirkt, wie auf einen selbst.Eine Fortsetzung und andere FF's wird es geben, kann nur noch nicht sagen, wann und wie. Im Moment habe ich einfach noch mit den Nachwirkungen von HP 6 zu kämpfen;-(.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts...

**Epilog**

Unweit des Dorfes Hogsmeade war Thomas Mainbrook auf dem Weg zum Wald, um nach einem Zauberkraut zu suchen, dass dort besonders häufig wuchs. Er kämpfte sich durch den hohen Schnee und war froh, dass das Wetter sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Noch vor einer knappen halben Stunde hatte sich der Himmel so sehr verdunkelt, als wolle die Welt untergehen.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als vor ihm plötzlich ein gleißendes Licht aufblitzte und kurz darauf wieder verschwand.

Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder etwas erkennen konnte und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er direkt vor sich eine splitternackte Frau stehen sah. Ihr langes braunes Haar spielte sanft um ihren Körper, obwohl sich kein Lüftlein regte. Sie sah sich völlig orientierungslos um, blinzelte verwirrt. Sie hob ihre Hände und betrachtete sie, als gehörten sie nicht zu ihr. Letztendlich ließ sie sie wieder sinken und richtete verzweifelt ihren Blick auf ihn.

„Bitte!", hauchte sie. „Was ist... wer bin ich?" Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und brach ohnmächtig zusammen.


End file.
